Princess of Thieves
by Immortal-Blood
Summary: A decade ago a Kingdom fell and secrets gathered upon a country shrouded by tribes and thieves, bandits and commoners. One princess turned rogue finds her way across the sea to uncover the mystery behind her kingdom. Fighting for hope, killing to survive, and falling in love, Sakura and Syaoran's adventure begins as one King protects the Princess of Thieves in hopes to revive Loire
1. Princess meets Knight

_Chapter One :: Princess Meets_ Knight

**Seven years ago: Kingdom of Loire Island**

Racing down the hall, she slid to a stop, as the door at the end of the hall was crashed open. Sucking in her breath in surprise, she made a sharp turn into her father's guest rooms and started for the servant's stairwell. Tripping on her skirts she came crashing against the badly carpeted stone steps. Hissing from the pain, she quickly scrambled to her feet and took to the nearest door to her left. Pounding feet followed after her and she made to barricade the door the best she could. The sudden hammering made her squeak in surprise as she slammed the servant quarter's doors closed and quickly hopped up another set of steps. Her long white skirt got caught under her feet again and she went forward, smacking her head against stonewall this time. Cursing in her breath she straightened herself just as the door caved in and two large men came rushing in after her. Screaming for help she ran up the spiral staircase and through a secret door small enough for her height.

Her heart was thudding madly in her chest as she made a silent trip towards the infirmary ward, where her older brother was kept in peace. Light brown hair fell from its braid atop her head and tumbled down in threads as she spun around in a circle and entered a room. Her knee struck a desktop and she seethed loudly as she rushed towards the window. Wanting to see outside. Leaning over the sill she stared down bellow where a fight was being held. Blood was everywhere, as dead bodies were discarded and trampled over fighting knights and peasants. Farmers held themselves greatly against the raiding bandits but most of them lost their lives. Too weak to match. Screams escaped women and children's throats as they were taken away from their homes or hiding places. Tears spilled from her eyes and she forced to look away as she quickly ran to the top level of the tower.

"Princess you should not be here." An elder nurse replied as she exited a room at the top. Seeing the ragged and tired girl she stopped. "What's wrong?" it was an obvious and stupid question to have asked.

Stopping in her tracks, the girl breathed in, the tears not calming down. "Father is dead and Yukito is wishing Touya to help him in the fight against the orange bandits." The women sucked in her breath. Crossing her fingers she prayed silently to the dead lord before letting the child pass. In the infirmary two younger nurses were peering out the sills at the death below, whispering and chatting amongst themselves about something. The small princess went right past them to one of the secluded beds, a dark purple hanging shielding the patient from view

Rushing to the bed she slid to her knees in sobs, yanking back and hanging. The occupant was sitting up, back propped up against the cold wall, the loose shirt revealing perfectly toned muscles of his chest, along with a long gash leading from his right shoulder to the middle of his abdomen. He held a steaming mug of tea in his grasp. He stared down at her when she suddenly climbed into the bed with him, straddling him as she stared with tears into his red-rimmed eyes. Shock was written across his pained face but set that aside as he began to play with her long hair that tumbled down around him. Her body was rocking as she sobbed out incoherent words. Noting the screams outside he placed the tea on the small table beside him and held the girl's face in both hands, making her go silent, though her body still horribly rocking against him.

"What's going on?" he asked sympathetically, knowing his little sister wouldn't disturb him unless it was something dire. She moved her head, the makeup she'd been playing with earlier smeared all over her small face. Staring deep into his intense dark eyes she forced the words out.

"We're under attack by the orange bandits of Loire and father has been taken by the under god. He left Touya, he's dead!" she hiccupped, burrowing her head into his neck. Shocked at the words, he wrapped trembling arms around her lithe frame as he stared at the far wall. "Yukito wants you to fight," she forced out. Immediately his body tensed and she sobs louder. He was in no shape to fight and he was still with a high fever from his fatal injuries.

Pushing her away from him he stared into her emerald eyes, completely making up his mind. "Kaijuu listen and listen well. In seven years you will finally be eighteen. I want you to promise me you will be in the kingdom of Avalon at that time, got it? Keep your identity away from _everyone_. If father is dead then already word has gone out to the other kingdoms."

"What are you talking about brother?" she asked suddenly making him shake his head. A loud scream echoed from the rooms below where other patients were and she shook violently, fearing who was there now. Knowing who was there now. They'd finally reached where she was.

"Listen, the trip to the isles is about five weeks. I want you to escape to there and find a Knight of Avalon by the name Lucus of Galore. Don't mention my name unless they ask who sent you. Use the title father gave me none else." Footsteps bounded up the spiral steps and she turned to stare at the door but he held her face between his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Your name is Sakura of Greenland, no matter what you go by that. When everything's died done a few years move from the isles and travel to the Greenland's towards Avalon. Sakura promise me to always keep your title true but don't use it to get places."

"Your being stupid Touya, what are you talking about?" he shook his head, moving her as got to his feet. She grasped hold of his arm, not wanting him to go anywhere. It was obvious he was too weak even to stand. "Stop it," she rasped out in a squeal. Shakily he pushed her towards the drapes where a secret door held to the outside of the tower. "Go," he seethed to her. She shook her head but he pushed her away quickly, taking up the sword that lay sheathed on a small table. Watching in horror, he charged to the opening door.

"Sakura go now!" he yelled as a man came charging into the room in a dead rage. Sakura looked away from the sight and stumbled blurry eyed to the door, her hair covering half her face. A war cry of pain echoed through her mind and she froze just as a wet hand wrapped around the nape of her neck and pulled her backwards. Everything else went black.

**Seven years later: Greenland Isles**

She wove through people easily, using her lithe frame and medium height as an advantage to get through the crowd. Whistles and shouts ignited through the air as officials came trotting after her. She stopped for a few seconds in the middle of the market, glancing around. An idea came to mind, an escape to lose them. Picking up her skirts, she jumped over a cart of oranges and hid behind a large crate. Gathering her skirt sup into a ball she held tightly together against the wood. The owner stared at her but made no move to give her away. In fact, they were use to seeing her running away from Knights and other high ranked people. To them, she was an abandoned girl, raised to be a thief. But to the officials she was a regular miscreant thief that needed to be executed for her robbery. Her robbery has only gone to save her own life, or to help out the other miscreant children that roamed the roads without a home.

She peeked through the openings of the crates as two large men came bounding pass. Their swords smacking their thighs as they looked all over for, thinking they had the lead. People watched them passed, few hiding smiles at their stupidity. As they disappeared amongst the crowd, she scrambled out with a giant smirk on her face. The owner smiled, tossing her a fresh orange. Taking it gratefully, she jumped back over and began walking happily in the opposite direction, taking a shortcut between two stone buildings. Coming out into the clearing, the forest a distance away, she made right. Towards a visible chapel long since abandoned. It was her home. A large shadow overlapped hers while she walked and she smirked, recognizing the framework. Broad shoulders, sword at side, and the smooth way they walked. _Stupid Knights, they will never learn. I am not one to mess with. _Spinning around to catch them off guard, she was surprised to meet with a dark shade of brown. Unlike the other knights, he wasn't dressed in armor. Just a simple green tunic and breeches.

That brought an unknowingly grin on her delicate but dirty face. "If you're looking for Betsy and Joe, they went that a way." She pointed behind him at the village. He stared at her, not sure what she was talking about. She sighed, tossing the peeling of her fruit to the side. It smacked into a rock, leaving a streaky mess.

"Betsy and Joe?" he spoke, making her lose her grin.

"The two dumbbell knights that went running after some girl?" _Cute, _he commented in his head as he thought of two large knights. He finally shook his head, still not understanding. "If you're not after the girl or them, what do you want? If it's charity money for that bastard king up the hill then you came to the wrong girl mister. I'm as broke as a tree." the knight scowled at the use of terms against a king but he didn't say anything. His hand rested on the sword at his side, absently thumbing the charm at the tip it the hilt.

"Actually, I was wondering if you knew where I could find an Abigail of Greenland." She frowned at the name, her eyes going to his sword he continued to play with. _What does he want with her? _"Do you know her?" he asked when there was silence.

"What do you scumbags want with Lady Abigail?" _She has a mouth, _he thought idly amused. Her temper was flaring with each passing second and he was tempted to raise the anger just a bit more but he was on strict business. Too bad. He wanted to play a little.

"She is the witch of this village right?" he smirked when a slight hiss escaped her throat. "If you don't know who she is, I'll go ask someone else. I'm sorry to have…disturbed you of your walking."

"Don't bother," she seethed. Tossing the half eaten orange towards the crows, she wiped her slimy hands on her black tattered skirt. "I asked you what you wanted with the Lady. Don't you know it's rude to ignore a question?" he chuckled, making her raise a brow.

"Sorry ma'am," he used the formal word with a little bit of sarcasm that sent chills up her spine. He fell silent slightly, losing the sense of humor in his eyes as he studied her. When he spoke, it wasn't what she expected for him to say. "I have a sick comrade in the depths of the forest; I wanted Lady Abigail to help him but…you don't seem to know who she is."

"Hey you!" someone yelled. Cringing and cursing under her breath, she turned just as two large knights came rushing towards her, fighting through the narrow passage of the buildings she'd taken. Turning back to the curious man who was staring at the two knights coming towards them, she smirked.

"At the abandoned Chapel of the Priestess's is where you'll find her." smiling she ran past him towards the neighborhood area. She was fast as she jumped up onto a pole that held a sign for a closed pub. Hanging there, she remembered something else and flipped herself around easily, swaying ever so slightly. "Oh," he turned to watch her swinging on the pole, her face a giant smile. "Tell her I sent you." she pushed harder and her swing became forced. Her lithe body went upwards and she released the pole, landing atop of a roof and disappearing from sight.

"Wait I don't..." he sighed…_I don't know your name. _He turned as the two knights finally reached the area where she was once at.

"Hey why didn't you stop her?" one of the knights looked him over as the other cursed under his breath, turning to look in the direction she'd left to.

"Why would I need to stop her?" he asked, enjoying the show both knights held. _The girls right, they are dumbbells. _Their uniform was wet, faces unshaven and filthy. Obviously they'd fallen into something. Mud or watery hole.

"She's the Princess of Thieves, wanted throughout the isles. Didn't you recognize her?" the guy looking him over asked, his dark gray eyes steadying with his brown ones. _Princess of Thieves? Her? _That just brought the suspicion that she was peculiar brighter in his head.

"Sorry had no idea who she was. Besides, I have no business with the Isles." At the mention of that the other knight looked him over, his eyes growing big seeing the hidden emblem on the collar of his tunic.

"Why, you're a Knight of Avalon." He nodded, finally bemused. Turning he began walking towards the area she pointed off to. "What's an Avalon knight doing way down here?" the knight mumbled before he and his comrade took off on cold pursuit of the thief.

…

…

…

She sat in the shadows on top a roof. Her legs folded beneath her as she peered over. She kept her figure hidden well from the light of the orange sunset behind, not wanting to be seen just yet. Down bellow stood the knight from the village. It had taken him a while to reach the chapel; of course he went back to his comrade in the woods before he set out to look for the place. The girl hadn't exactly given him precise directions on how to get to the chapel that seemed to be in view, yet unable to get to. All the while, she'd been following him. The knights from earlier that day had finally given up on trying to capture her, knowing perfectly well they couldn't. Though they tried, she was just to smart for them. Sinking lower to the roof, she watched as Abigail finally came out of the large church, wearing a simple black dress, her graying hair loose around her tiny waist.

"May I help you?" the old woman asked in a breezy tone. The knight smiled politely, bowing lowly. Proper to such women of power.

"I was told you could help me." he spoke in a serious tone for that of business. The woman looked him over, her gray eyes taking in all of him.

"Is that so?" she spoke like a teenager. If he made the wrong move she would challenge him easily and he wouldn't even know it. "Who sent you?" the question was sharp and demanding.

"She didn't exactly tell me her name." Abigail eyed him curiously. He stood his ground even though he could feel her eyes go right through his flesh. Was she so powerful that she could see through to his soul? His life? "She said to tell you she sent me." He spoke uncertain. Maybe it was hoax to make him look like a fool like the thief girl made the other knights fools.

"Was she a devil child?"

"Uh…" he didn't expect the woman to say that. She smiled, seeing that she had caught him off guard. Stepping from her hollow she sized him up. He was clearly six feet tall to her four feet and bent over frail body.

"About this high, long brown hair, dimple, emerald eyes, and skinny body in a black skirt?" she asked him. He nodded dumbly. "Don't know her." she turned away and began walking back inside. The girl on the roof practically screamed as she listened in on how her so-called guardian toyed with the knight.

"Wait, you just described her perfectly." He defended. Opening his mouth to continue, he stopped himself when he heard the old woman laugh haughtily.

"Of course I did sonny, she's my devil child. A nuisance telling all these people they could come to me. Have you seen her recently? I need her to run an errand."

"She ran off when the knights came after her. She's your daughter?"

"Of course not, I just look after her. She's the devil I tell you but I love her like she's my own. Got to, her brother made me promise to look after her since she was forced from her home or kidnapped as you people call it. Oh, look I'm talking to much." The knight frown, only able to catch some of her words but he caught the drift of it. She wasn't hers and she was a runaway or a kidnapped runaway. The normal past for thieves.

"Listen, Lady Abigail…"

"Just Abi,"

"Abi," he bowed as he followed her into the chapel. The girl frowned. _That blasted old hag just told him my life practically. She must have been drinking her potions again. _Sighing heavily she leaped off and landed like a cat on the ground. Straightening her clothing, she marched into the abandoned church after them.

…

…

…

The old abandoned chapel inside was decorated with old monuments and pictures of dead or over ruled kings and Queens, some of a princess. One of them, he noticed, resembled the thief he'd run into but only vaguely with her hair and eyes. He paid no attention to it as he continued to walk at the slow pace behind the woman, examining the rest of the rather dusty place. Embroidered hangings of different style from different kingdoms hung in angles, separating parts to be rooms. He stopped in his tracks, realizing something. That most of the hangings were of the same insignia. Dark purple color with a bright pink cheery blossom flower crossed over with bloody swords, a gold crown above it all. It was the mark of the dead kingdom of Loire. A kingdom that no longer possessed life since the king and its heirs had died. The witch had disappeared when he turned his gaze and he ran forward, finding her going down a set of stairs. He followed her down into the basement, where the same blankets hung, covering up openings into different parts of the room.

"Tea?" she asked unexpectedly, stopping in the middle of the basement where a small table and some cushions were. He nodded and Lady Abigail disappeared behind one of the hanging blankets. He took his chance and looked around the room, sitting down. "What did you want to see me for?" her voice echoed sweetly but slightly sardonic.

"Uh…my friend," he answered, casting his brown gaze around the different family portraits drawn by different artists. One of the caught his attention more then anything. Like the one upstairs he paid no attention to, this one was of a girl. It hung by a gold frame of the Egyptians writings, a sketched picture of the girl from the market place. The image was burned at the corners and her image was a lot younger in age. She was poised in front of a castle with a dark red and black flag flapping in the wind. Her long light brown hair was covering half her face, emerald eyes bright from the sun overhead. He focused his eyes on the necklace around her neck, the small bell with a black diamond with a carving circling it. A clang made him sit upright and stare around at the blanket which was opening on it's own as the old woman came walking through.

"This friend of yours, what exactly is wrong?" Abigail asked coming back into the room with a tray of steaming tea.

"So far it's just a fever but I'm afraid it's gotten a lot worse over the past days." She nodded, as if understanding. Pouring the hot substance into two cups, she handed one to him without eye contact and began pouring a third cup. He stared at it but disregarded it as she handed him a small pouch from her tattered skirt pocket.

"He's gotten Ingra. Must have for about a month unless it was recently. Such a sad sight to see, walking through the mists." She said lowly as she sipped at her cup, her gray eyes casted down.

"Mist?" behind Abigail the girl from the village dropped down stealthily from the ladder, her hands wrapped around the sides of it. She didn't bother hiding the angry look in her eyes as she took a quick glance at the old woman.

"It's the fog surrounding Greenland's Bay. We call it the Ingra Mists because Ingra of the Isles put a spell on that area, hoping to entrap her lover from leaving for the Evolution War against Marcel. I'm surprised you didn't get affected as well." She remarked tightly, sitting crossed leg on the overstuffed cushion. Abigail regarded her for a few seconds, a giant smirk on her face. He was looking right at the girl, his small cup in his hands, burning.

"I never did go through it. I came from the back isles searching for my father's troops." He turned to Abigail, who was smiling brightly at the two. Her eyes were darting from him to the girl, before resting on the teakettle.

"You're very unfortunate then…ow!" the girl glared at the old witch, who looked as innocent as anyone could get. The knight looked around, not seeing the old woman move from her spot but a ripple in the air around her answered his question. "What you do that for Lady Abigail!"

"You fickle brained child. You send me one of these knights and yet you don't get along with him. He's such a handsome young man too." she opened her mouth to answer to that when a loud crash resounded from upstairs, rattling the chandelier above their heads. The knight watched as the girl hoped back up and grab hold of a hanging rope. Tugging hard, a small tile from the ceiling disappeared, revealing blackness.

"If they're looking for me I'm not home. I haven't been for three weeks got it old witch?" before the lady could even answer her; she jumped up professionally and flipped up and out of sight.

"Does she always do that?" he asked, remembering when she went on the roofs. Standing up, he buckled his sword back to his waist and whipped his head up as pounding footsteps came bounding above head.

"She's my devil in this world. Most likely my end as well." Abigail looked at the knight with gloss over eyes. "Take care of her; she has many bottled up secrets that make her unique. Don't let her do something she might regret once again. She may be tough on the outside but she's fragile." Without warning a giant white flash filled the room, blinding him. Blinking back tears he searched the room but she wasn't there any longer, not even a trace. _Great,_

…

…

…

_Crap, night came quicker then I thought. _He scowled himself for taking so long at the village. He didn't think he was that long at the old chapel but when he'd walked out unnoticed it was dark. Taking up the reins to the black mare that stood patiently near a large tree, he began walking back towards the clearing where he left his friend to rest. A faint whistle in the distance told him the knights of the village have caught onto the thief princess, which made him smile faintly. _Princess of Thieves, _he repeated in his mind as he took in her appearance in his minds eye. Then all at once the image of the girl in the picture popped in his mind along with her. There was such a resemblance, despite that major age difference. The girl was most likely six or five and the thief looked to be seventeen, eighteen.

Without really noticing, the trees around him got thick before they lightened slightly. The moon glowed above him, lighting what little way towards the clearing. The mare huffed against his skin and he stopped, looking at it only to stare at his reflection from its black eye. _You're right I shouldn't be thinking about her while I'm walking in the dark. _He thought ruefully, almost speaking what the horse was thinking. Patting its long mane he began walking against. A ruffling noise against the litter of leaves caught his attention and he turned just in time to avoid getting sliced by a sword. The moon glinting off a bad reflection of his own terror and surprise. Bringing his own weapon out, the two swords clashed together in a loud clang. The knight over powered the attacker and pushed him back with his foot.

"Eriol what the hell are you doing!" he barked when he saw his blue haired friend collapse to the ground in sweat. Releasing the mare's reins, he rushed to his friend's side and helped him sit against a large willow tree. Pulling the sword from his grasp he let it fall besides his own.

"You looked like a bandit," Eriol replied in a whisper. He frowned, seeing his friend was a lot sicker then when he left him. "Well?" he pulled away, going over to their pack. Eriol shifted against the tree, his eyes dropping close from his fatigue.

"I found some old witch, she gave me medicine." Eriol smiled meekly at that, forcing to keep his self awake. "She said the cause was because you went through some witches mist of a curse."

"Curse?" he watched as his friend pulled out some steaming water from the small pit fire dug deep into the ground. Pouring it into a tin cup he went back over to Eriol. "You don't believe that do you?"

"'Course not," dropping a few of the small knots that were revealed in the pouch, he handed it to Eriol who hesitantly drank it. Immediately he began coughing, letting the tin drop to the ground and spill the hot water everywhere.

"Are you trying to bloody kill me?" he barked harshly before coughing again. "That tasted like Meilin's cooking." That brought laughter out of the two then Eriol started coughing again.

"You should rest. Tomorrow we'll see how well that damn medicine worked before I get more and we head back to Avalon." Eriol sharpened his gaze as he stared passed his head. it was unexpected but he turned around to see nothing. When he looked back, he still held the same sharp gaze out into the darkness. "What?"

"I heard something." They were silent for a few moments. Listening. "Just keep talking, we'll see what happens." Just as he said that there was a small groan of pain before it went silent again. Eriol shifted slightly and gazed at his friend with sick eyes.

"Did you know that if this medicine doesn't work Tomoyo's going to personally kill you?" it was out of the blue question.

"Yes," he exclaimed as he busied himself into making a small fire. It got a lot darker then when he was traveling back. All he could see was his friend's outline and the outline of his own hand. Stabbing the sticks into the soft earth he began to do the old fashioned rubbing to create the fire. "But that medicine will work and Tomoyo will not know that you were sick in the first place. Her temper is as bad as Meilin's and guess what…we both would be pinned to a bloody tree by arrows if she found out about this." he paused. "It's your fault for teaching her how to shoot an arrow in the first place."

In the shadows she watched them below, giggling slightly at the comments they made about the two girls, Tomoyo and Meilin. Then all at once they were talking about Avalon. She propped her back against the biggest limb of the willow tree and listened. The breeze of the ocean nearby cooling the night into a clear hazy mist of darkness. Her mind wandered; as she listened to them talk about returning and the engagement the one sick knight was in at the moment._ "In seven years you will finally be eighteen. I want you to promise me you will be in the kingdom of Avalon at that time, got it? Keep your identity away from everyone." "What are you talking about brother?"_ _"Find a Knight of Avalon by the name Lucus of Galore."_ She jumped down from the tree branch she was sitting on and…

"It's not very wise to sneak around at night." A cold voice retorted. She froze, feeling the cold steal of a sword pressed against her throat as hands pinned her own above her head. A knee locked against her body, keeping her from moving anywhere.

"It's not very nice to press a sharp sword to a girls neck." in the darkness he saw her smirk even as she struggled against his hold but only managed to press her small body closer to his strong one. He tightened his grip on her loosening wrists.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, keeping his voice low.

"I want you to take me with you to Avalon." She spoke with ease, still struggling to get released. He was stronger then he looked. _"Find a Knight of Avalon by the name Lucus of Galore." _

"What?" the sword was faltered a bit but she didn't dare take her chance just in case. She stopped struggling and looked into his darkened eyes through the shadows of the tree.

"Take me with you." she asked desperately. He stared at her completely amused and bewildered. "Come on, it's not like your friend can help you with any bandits that try stupid things while your traveling and if you need more medicine I could get it for you." Her heart thrummed against his and he felt his pulse rise at the feel of her skin against his own.

"Now why would I allow a thief as yourself travel with me to Avalon, let alone anywhere near me and my sick friend?" Her smile got guiltier as he stared her down.

"'Cause I'm a very crafty thief?" _She looks so innocent. _He thought as she blinked continuously, flattering him as he stared into her gaze.

"But I disagree," she frowned and he smirked, lowering his head to her ear. "You're more then crafty, you're cute." He was breathing on her neck, sending chills through her body. Sinking against his body completely, she lifted her face ever so slightly, trying to see into his eyes again.

"Then there's your reason to take me with you. I'm cute and crafty and you know you need me." she seductively flirted but he didn't buy it one bit. Pressing the blade close to her throat, he whispered into her ear more closely.

"But I never agreed. You see, knights normally don't take the Princess of Thieves with them to a land very independent, no matter if they're cute." Choking on her own tongue she glared at him but couldn't find the humor in his brown eyes when he backed up to face her.

"That's not fair," she whined. Her eyes flicked to the sides before landing on him again.

"What's not?"

"Using my title as an excuse not to take me even though it's a very good reason why you need to take me." a shift in the shadows made her stop before a small smirk rose on her pink lips. "I could make a deal with you." She continued to speak, the air around them becoming increasingly cool.

"A deal?" he released the sword from her throat but kept a strong grip on her hands. She was crafty and a bit of a slippery girl, he wasn't about to let her go completely.

"Yeah, if I save your life you have to take me with you and I'll also help keep bandits away from your friend."

"That's not a deal, it's a bribe."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged and instantly brought her leg up between them. Hooking her arms around the branch she'd been thumbing during their argument, she pushed him back and pulled upwards with all her strength. A dagger came whizzing through, embedding itself where her head use to be. Getting to his feet he stared at where she use to be, pulling out the dagger. It was double edged and green.

"They your friends?" he asked her as he looked up into the tree, knowing she was there. His hands wrapped around his sword as he stood in a stance, waiting from someone to attack. The darkness was darker, proving that someone was there. More then just someone. She jumped back down from the tree and stood next to him, a dagger in between fingers.

"Nope. Probably just ogres that are hungry for some fun." squinting into the night she tried to find a shape in the darkness. An arrow came whizzing by her head and she whirled around to face more darkness. Where were they?

"Ogres?"

"In human language…bandits." She pressed her back against his and they slowly made turns as they scanned the darkness. She felt him stare at her for a few seconds making her sigh. She'd forgotten that knights were clueless about them. "Their ugly ass's are always painted green so I call them Ogres and to top it off they really do skin humans they catch as some kind of…ritual or some other." A war cry came from the knight's side and she knelt to the ground, pulling him with her.

"That's disgusting." Seconds later arrows came embedding themselves into the soft ground before at least a dozen green men came running into the area. The last man behind them holding torches to see by. His eyes went wide, seeing exactly what she meant. They were all green.

"Don't I know it," poising her dagger in an arch she charged the closest man, stabbing him in the side of the arm as he tried to chop her head off with an ax. Dodging a blow she sliced through skin with her dagger before high kicking him to the ground and flipping away. Once on the ground she ran forward, taking up the fallen ax he dropped and jamming blunt side into this chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. A low grumble and war cry came from behind her and she turned eyes wide. A large spiked mace came swinging her way and she ducked. Laying her back to the ground she kicked up and got him in the middle but he just keeled over in complete pain and began swinging his weapon around madly. A whistling noise rang through her ears as it passed her head just inches. Taking off guard she stumbled to the ground where he advanced.

A choked scream escaped her lips; though it came out more as a hiss before rolling out of the way where he jammed the mace into the dirt ground. Mud flying upwards. The guy growled, realizing he missed her the third time. No blood or pain of any sort had come to his hearing or feeling. Peering down and removing the mace, he blinked. She was gone. Taking a chance to look around, he was faced with a flying double blade back side as she swung with all her strength. He collapsed with a loud thud and she smirked but it dropped when she saw her friend swing down his sword on another. The blade shining from the men with the torches who were watching with great interest.

"Don't kill them!" She finally yelled when she saw him come down for a killing strike. Losing his concentration from surprise he looked over at her. In return, he got knocked to the ground. Groaning from the pain that shot through his lower back he brought his leg up and stopped the guy from crushing his body as he pressed a knee into his stomach.

"Are you serious?" he choked out as he stopped a double bladed ax from chopping his head off. With all his strength he tried moving the thick arm, sweaty palms making the green paint come off on his fingers.

"Trust me, they have the biggest…" she jumped up over a mace before it slicked through her waist. "…grudge against humans. One dies they come after you until…you die." Taking up one of the maces on the ground she bonked him across the face, getting out of the way before he fell on her. She was breathing hard as she used the weapon on another, locking his weapon with hers. Brute strength was the only thing that was being tested now. Hands tightening she screamed as loud as her throat would allow and jumped up, using the larger man as leverage and flipping into the air, disappearing into the trees above.

"I take it you're experienced?" the knight kicked off the guy and smacked the butt of his sword against the guy's throat. Spit landed on his face but he ignored it as best he could, scrambling to his feet for safety. She dropped down beside him, making him jump in surprise.

"Of course," she dropped the mace on the ground at their feet, the handle hitting her ankle. Wiping blood from her mouth she moved away, turning her body to look behind them. She placed her back against his and stared at the two remaining guys on her side. Their faces bloody and bodied tattered from her blows. "How many on your side knight boy?" she asked, keeping an eye on the men with torches as well. They would attack, she knew it. They just were waiting for an opportunity.

"Three," he re-sheathed his sword and tossed it to the side. It thudded heavily, briging up dust and dry mud. Shocked, she looked at the back of his brown head. feeling her movement he looked at her as well, their foreheads touching. "If I can't kill them I'll just use their weapons against them." A sly smirk rose and she smiled at his bluntness.

"If you didn't know already, they're really sensitive in the groin area." he turned quickly to look at her but she was already charging her two.

The three on his side charged as well, getting him off guard. One of them, a large man with no hair on his head but had a braided beard of beads and bones, swung a double bladed sword. It sliced through his skin making him seethe in pain. The tossing of sword idea wasn't so great. As it came again he ducked then rammed him like football player, knocking the large man into one of his comrades beating up on Sakura. She smiled gratefully, wiping blood from her bottom lip before jump kicking the remaining guy in the face. A strong arm wrapped around her thin waist before crashing her into the willow tree. Gasping for breath she pushed at the large body pushing up against her, something sharp like a blade made its way through her skin. That made her stop moving violently and struggle with the slightest movement that it still heart. Blades weren't her friends.

At the sound of her tight intake of breath the knight whirled around. She was squirming under a large body pressed against her, a long sword toying with her delicate neck as blood slowly slid from the split skin. His sword. Taking her advice he pushed up with his foot and brought it through the remaining guy's groin before socking him across the face before anything else happened. A muffled thump from his fall was all he needed before he made towards the willow tree. She was squirming more violently as the blade was brought in deeper into her throat, the blood smeared all along her chest as she squirmed with pushing him off her. Her legs were pinned and tangled in her skirts that she couldn't lift them up or else he knew she would have a long time ago.

"Hands…off!" he growled taking a fist full of fur the guy was wearing and dragging him backwards. She collapsed to the ground and gasped, feeling her lungs being filled with air. Going to her side he was going to see if she was alright when he turn was grabbed from behind, pulled back away from her. Strangling for breath he searched the ground for some kind of weapon. Grasping her neck to stop the blood flow, she looked up to see the knight strangled from behind.

"Makär y æ!" (Stop!) She shouted heavily seconds before a knife came down on the knight's throat. Eyes wide he was staring at the blade near his face. A gulped sigh was going through his mind, feeling it pressed tightly against his skin. A deep-throated laughter came from somewhere in the darkness and he saw her smirk tightly before tossing a dagger in the direction it came from.

"I see your aim is as worse as ever Cherry Blossom." A large man came walking from the shadows, holding her dagger in-between his fingers, blood trickling down slowly into his palm. She had nicked his skin.

"How long have you been standing there Yabar?" she stood up, her hand still at her throat as she faced the large green man. Blood had made its way from underneath her palm but it didn't matter as much as it looked.

"Long enough to see how horrible you still fight." She smirked but it wasn't exactly friendly. The wind around them picked up and she absently shivered but it wasn't of the cold, it was of the guy's face as it was revealed. He had a haunted look to him, dragon like eyes that glowed whenever angered. His ash colored beard braided with bones of birds and spikes from who knows what.

"Wait, you know them? I thought you said they weren't your friends?" the knight exclaimed making her look at him through the dark. The shine of the steel at his throat made her slightly pissed off but she didn't flinch to move in case Yabar attacked again that and the pain running through her neck was too agonizing to even move at the speed she was thinking of.

"Trust me, they're not friends." She turned back to Yabar. "If you knew it was me then why attack?"

"But you see my dear Cheery Blossom, we smell wandering humans, we attack. Its simple calculations that you yourself know of. And you should know this is our land and not the filthy scum's of a mortal."

"You're mortal too," she seethed before straightening her body and locking her gaze with the night around her. "That protection from the witch won't last forever and sooner or later you'll die like everyone else. Most likely at a fast pace."

"Becoming Queen of my clan has given you a giant head more then you need child. The witches protection will go on forever just like us." At the mention of her being the queen the knight looked up at her and winced, feeling the steel nick part of his skin. "With the way you're going at you will not get hers or our help."

"I never wanted your fucking help! I only came to you that night because I was young and stupid and needed shelter. I came to you today because I wanted permission but apparently going to you was a major mistake more then taking Yolanda's life."

"Ryu!" the guy at the knight's throat made to strike but froze, feeling something sharp at his abdomen. Looking down he saw the girl underneath the knight and jabbing a steel dagger upwards into his flesh but not enough to draw blood. The blood flowed easily from her neck and she saw double target as she locked gazes with the guy.

"Don't you know, killing one of mine means your owns death. We hate death as much as you so I'd remove Ryu from my man." She declared tightly to Yabar who had blazing blue eyes. He hadn't expected her to move, hadn't even seen her move from her spot a good distance away.

"Ryiet güi," (Release him) the sword was released from the throat and he instantly rubbed the patch of skin that felt sore. She removed the dagger as well, getting up and helping the knight stand upright. "I give you permission child, but I'm not sure that _they_ will. Uyð hágeriy!" (Move out!) At the mention of move out, she spun around. A large fist came down causing her to black out and fall limply into strong arms.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Can't keep me

_Chapter Two :: Can't Keep Me_

**Greenland Isle's Dungeons**

She felt a soft touch on her skin making her slowly stir. Her mind awakening to the warm feeling of day. Chocking out a low groan of pain she tried to move but that pain was going through her entire body. Her upper half was stiff, ribs sore from a fight she couldn't exactly remember having and she felt like a thousand needles were piercing through her neck. Opening her eyes she was met with the bright light of the sun. It was coming through the only window of the whole area, lighting up the dense room quite brightly. Swearing deeply she turned her head with much difficulty and sat up with a loud hiss of pain, feeling her spine crack. Forcing her eyes open to the other side this time hoping that the sun wasn't shining through an unknown window. What greeted her was not the sun but dark brown eyes, blinking down at her kindly.

"Mother-! Don't fucking do that!" she seethed through clenched teeth as she brought a bandaged hand to her chest, nails digging at cloth. Her heart was racing madly in against her chest, threatening to pop out if she had another scare like that. She managed to glare at him when didn't look much affected.

"I see your French is good as ever." The knight commented as he stood up. She followed his movements as he went to a different area of the cell. He held his body erect, like a soldier should.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she stood up as well, crossing her arms over her chest. A cold draft had sent chills through her bones. He turned and looked at her, a rather weird grin on his handsome face. She stared blankly at his shirtless body, his toned muscles moving with every stride he took to the window. What once was his green tunic was now nothing but shreds that made as make shift bandages around his torso and arm. She couldn't help but look at herself. Her left wrist and hand was covered in his shirt as well as her neck. "You did this?" she felt the cloth on her neck.

He looked away from her, his expression unreadable now. She couldn't imagine what was held in his eyes. "Yeah, just awhile ago when I woke up. You were bleeding pretty bad." he continued to look out the window, taking in what scenery they could. That's when it hit her. She finally noticed that they were somewhere unknown to her, or at least unknown at the moment.

"Where are we anyway?" she examined the gray walls, a bit of dried blood on it and something else she didn't want to know. Hay scattered the ground slightly, a good amount of it in a far corner away from the window. Her eyes traveled along the barred surroundings before stopping at a figure slumped against a wall in a different cell. His head down against his chest as he snoozed, dirty arms crossed over a half opened shirt. "Oh no," she bit out and stomped her way to the side of the cell. The knight looked at her finally, amused at her form and tone of voice.

"What? You finally figure out where we are?" his voice was dead as he examined her stoic form just leaning forward against the bars, her blood red blouse loosely hanging in front of her. Though her hand was bandaged she still managed to wrap it around the bars and press her face against the cold iron, like she was begging for an escape.

"It's you," she practically yelled out. The figure slumped against the wall looked up at the voice. Recognizing her he smirked, the note of drunkenness on him inevitable. He looked away from her, uncurling his arms from his chest before getting to his feet in a fluid motion.

"Well if it isn't the Princess of Thieves. What you do fall into another one of your own traps from the idiot knights?" she glared at him, her emerald eyes dilating with hatred. He simply glared back with ice gray eyes that seem to take a dark look, his unruly black hair hanging in his face. The guy was tall and thin but muscles were a trait that would fool anyone that he wasn't wealthy. His face was unshaven and dirty. It looked like he'd been there for a few days or more.

"Shove it up Kai. I'm surprised you're still in here unless you got caught again playing your dirty dealings with the knights as well. Unless I'm mistaken and you just come here for a night to sleep." He growled and went forward, hands wrapping around her own as he pressed his face mere centimeters from hers.

"You should talk; you got caught in that dealing just as badly as I did. You're just a girl that betrays her fellow thieves when it comes to being in the slammer." He hissed into her face. His breath foul. She wrinkled her nose and breathed from her mouth.

"What ever, I would never betray my kind even if they are scumbags like you." her voice took on a dangerous tone before she stepped back yanking her hands free from his grasp. She stepped a few feet backwards and looked at him, her long hair waving around her waist.

"Who are you calling...?" Kai growled but a loud bang echoing from the entrance interrupted them. Jumping from her skin in surprise, she moved away from the iron bars towards her knight, her emerald eyes once again full of mischief. Kai looked at her for a few seconds before looking towards the hall, which to large bulky shadows bounced their way from. The shadows turned out to be two large knights laughing crazily in, their swords hitting their thighs roughly.

"If it isn't Betsy and Joe." She replied lowly that only Syaoran could hear but one of the knights heard and glared at her, his tiny black eyes hidden behind bushy eyebrows. In which case…he was u-g-l-y in the scary way.

"Who are you calling Betsy bitch?" he asked, stepping up to the bars of her cell. He was large in size too. Broad shoulders that were fatter then muscles but that was what made him large and strong. The other knight went to get some keys that were hanging on a far wall, away from anyone's reach even with little tricks of clothing.

"You of course." She sneered, taking a step forward and crossing her arms like a child. "I just assumed that was your name, I mean I see you and Joe over there together all the time so I thought you changed it so it sounded less conceited when he moans out your name." The large knight unsheathed his sword at his belt, bringing it through the bars to stand inches from her bandaged throat. It only gave her more amusement as she looked down at the stained steel before her

"Watch what you say girly or you might be moaning your own pain soon." She simply made a face at that, thinking for a second before taking a centimeter step to the side, away from the sword.

"Nah, it would still make you a transvestite whether you screw me or not…Betsy o' cow." He growled at her remark and lunged forward so his face was pressed against the metal bars tightly. The sword almost nicked her but Syaoran pulled her back in a swift movement roughly, making her snap her head against the cement wall. Her laughter echoed the cell room, almost sounding like a witch with an evil plan. She watched as the captive knight and Betsy glared daggers at each other before the large one pulled his sword back to his sheath.

"You better watch it Princess, soon as we're done with your little cell neighbor you're next to the taking." Her laughter seized abruptly and she stepped dangerously closer, her back blocking out the sunlight that seeped through the window behind her.

"Don't fucking call me a Princess asshole. Either use my name or don't talk to me at all but no one ever calls me a Princess and gets away with it unscarred." He huffed a laugh before turning to wait for his partner to pull out Kai from his cell. Then as if they were never there they left, banging the door closed.

There was complete silence after that and she leaned up against the wall, letting her hair fall in her face in waves. Her face completely hidden from view. "What do they call you then?" she lifted her head up slightly, the life back in her face since her little outburst.

"Sakura of Greenland Isles at your service monsieur knight." He sweat dropped as she curtsied and stuck out her bandaged hand for him to shake. He took it delicately not wanting to hurt her and she lifted up, a sweet smile on her face that made him smile a true smile that reached his brown eyes.

"Syaoran of Avalon, mademoiselle thief." She smirked before doing a quick spin to face the window. He watched slightly fascinated as she wrapped her fingers around the iron rods blocking the window. Planting her bare feet firmly into the ground she tugged, her face going red from the struggle. It was a little while before her palms began to burn and she let go, falling flat on her back. Syaoran leaned over her form, a smirk on his face. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

She crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out at him. "I was trying to break these damn bars off and escape this hell hole but I failed the first time." She got up, once again wrapping her arms around the metal. "And you should know what they say…if you failed once try and try again until you die." This time she placed her feet on the wall and pulled, her body going upwards. Syaoran sighed and sat down against the wall, watching her. He caught sight of a small design on her ankle as she fixed her feet more delicately against the wall. It was an hourglass with Egyptian writing surrounding it, the same design as from the necklace the girl in the picture was wearing.

He looked up into Sakura's face. Her eyes were closed as she continued to tug madly at the single bar. Her long hair almost reaching the ground as she arched her back. In truth, she was beautiful with her dirty face and scarred body. Even her personality was unique and not peachy and practiced like most. More beautiful then the princess's he always has to see when his mother sets him up. Because he was a player, he never stayed with them for more then a few weeks. There was always something wrong with the girl. But this girl here…A squeak of surprise escaped the thief's lips and she fell backwards with a groan. He made to help her up but she sat up, crossing her legs underneath her and holding her skirts. A pouty look was placed on her face as she stared at the window like it was evil.

"I'm really starting to get pissed off." She bit out before hopping to her feet in a swift movement and attacking the metal bars with more anger then the second time. Syaoran shook his head absently, closing his eyes. _Nope, she's defiantly not like normal girls. _

_**Thirty Minutes later **_

There was a sudden shriek and Syaoran's heart jolted him awake from his small nap. He automatically reached for his sword but found it wasn't there. Looking at his belt in confusion he sighed. Of course it wasn't there…he was in jail. He looked over at the cause of the commotion and saw Sakura lying on the ground once again, her skirt up to her thighs, revealing more of the freakish designs spiraling up her left leg. As if realizing he was staring at her perfectly tanned legs, he blushed and looked away. Sakura suddenly got to her feet, cursing like never before as she brushed hay from her hair and body. He turned to watch as she rubbed slightly bleeding palms on her skirt before wrapping them once again on the trap windows. The bandage he'd wrapped around her hand was gone now, a bloody shred of cloth on the ground now.

He let out a tired breath as he watched once again the young thief try her best to get the bars off the window. For a girl with such a small and skinny frame he had to admit she was strong. Another thing he was beginning to like about her. The bar had moved barely an inch, twisting and sending her falling back to the ground. The green bandage around her neck had come loose and fell off her skin as she ran straight at the window, shaking the iron bars like a crazed monkey. Her neck wound wasn't a pretty sight with lack of ointment and care. A purple mark was surrounding dried blood as it went straight from the middle of her neck to her collarbone in a diagonal line. He was about to ask her if it hurt still but thought better of it as she tried to pull apart the bar with her hands.

_**One hour later and still no progress**_

Determination for trying to escape a jail cell is also at a high level but the determination that Sakura of Greenland Isles showed, was higher then anything. Gritting her teeth, her feet planted firmly against the wall, her fingers wrapped tightly around one of the two bars, and she tugged. By now she had a few scraps from the bars jagged ends on her palms and fingertips. The makeshift bandage wrapped around her wrist and palm tore long ago, from her efforts of escape and it now lay with the bandage that had been around her neck wound. She hadn't even noticed it fell off her. She tugged and pushed, tugged and pushed trying to get the now loose bar to come off its little holes. Tears welled at the corner of her eyes as she used all her strength making muscles she didn't know she had to burn.

Hands wrapped around her own and she lifted her head upwards to see Syaoran behind her. He smiled down at her before pulling at her arms. Keeping his body beneath hers so it was easier to pull. He was helping her. After all this time, he finally decided to help her. She smiled mentally before arching her back in a deep struggle to get the bar loose. Her fingers slipped with blood and they both fell to the ground. The bar still in its place, mocking them. Sakura began to laugh, and he wondered if she'd gone mad. Lifting them both off the ground he watched her slid a bloody hand down her skirt before she fixed her hair for the billionth time that hour.

"Would you like to explain what's so funny?" Syaoran asked when she wouldn't stop her girly giggles.

"Me, you, this. All this time you've been sitting there watching me and dozing off and when you finally want to help the thing still doesn't even budge. It's complete madness!" and with that she attacked the bar once again. Crying in frustration. The door opened with a loud bang and Syaoran jumped, taken off guard. He turned his intense brown eyes to stare as one large shadow came pounding down the steps. "GOT IT!" Sakura shrieked. He whirled around at her and saw to his utter amazement one of the bars in her bloody hands but what caught his attention was the mess of blood on her left wrist from a cut.

"How did you…?" he was cut off when she hid the bar behind her with her bloody hand and stepped to lean against the cement wall. Her face was placid to an innocent kind of way, which surprised Syaoran to say the least. She wasn't at all innocent when she was trying to take apart metal bars.

"Are you two enjoying the time you have left before you die?" a large knight came in, holding a small child by the wrist. She was small, her long black hair wavy at the ends which twisted around her bony elbows.

"We were until you showed your ugly ass face in here." Sakura retorted dryly, but her attention wasn't set on getting the guard aggravated but on the small child with her nails digging into the guy's wrist. She wanted release and he wasn't letting it happen. No noise came out of her mouth as she bared her teeth and tried to get free.

The knight ignored both girls as he took a set of keys and unlocked the cell gate. "Clever bitch," opening up the cage he tossed the little girl in. Syaoran caught her easily, setting her next to Sakura who wrapped a protective arm around her bony shoulders. The girl was hesitant for a few seconds before wrapping her dirty arms around Sakura's thigh. "The three of you got until sunset until Prince Cree executes you." he sneered before exiting.

"Prince Cree…I thought the isles were ruled by the Kinomoto families." Syaoran said lowly. Sakura looked at him for a brief second before pulling away from the girl and going to work on the remaining bar. He saw the look in her eyes when he mentioned Kinomoto so he planted himself against the wall and looked into her emerald eyes. Wanting to see her face when he spoke to her. "There's something you're not sharing."

"What?" she breathed out, placing the loose bar behind the other one. Cleaning off her bloody hand she wrapped it around the horizontal bar and pulled.

"Prince Cree…he's not a Kinomoto, he's a Tsukishiro. Where's the original ruler to the isles?" the attempt to ignore the knight while she tried to escape didn't work. She fell backwards after releasing her hands from the bars. Sitting up and staying on the ground she looked up into his intense gaze. She was debating in her head. What to tell him. What not to tell him? If she should tell him anything. Sighing she held his gaze hard.

"If you must know the Kinomoto's are dead. Raided and killed in their own bloody kingdom seven years ago. Since then King Marloc of the desert land has pointed his sister's son Prince Cree to rule the Isles because he too died just a few years ago. Are you happy now?" she looked away from him, afraid that tears might fall. Syaoran's faced paled at that and he knelt to the floor besides her. Lightly he held her chin and turned her face to him, tilting it up at an angle.

"Every Kinomoto?" his voice was knowing but he couldn't. Her heart raced. _Does he know? _She wondered. A single tear fell from her eyes and she pulled away from him, standing up abruptly. Wiping her face it with the back of her hand she held herself to talk. "Sakura are you sure every…"

"No…King Fujitaka died in the raid, along with some of the Kinomoto cousins. Prince Touya was said to have disappeared, possibly taking shelter with the neighboring land. Princess Sak…the princess was kidnapped by the raiders and found dead by the Uralic River." _I'm not allowed to tell anyone what happened to me…I'm not. But he seemed so willing to understand. _She thought as she went back to pulling at the bar. Wanting to ignore everything. To forget everything that she just said.

Syaoran was taken aback by her harsh words. Though he couldn't remember what the name of the Princess was, he sure knew of her. For he had been set to meet her six years ago for a possible engagement. An engagement he knew he would never keep for more then a few weeks. He had never found out why it was off for his parents never told him but now he knew. He watched Sakura try her best not to show the pain in her face from her hands as she slid from its grasp on the iron bar. Her small body moving to get better footing on the wall. She was acting like she hadn't said anything. Then it donned on him. How the hell did she know about this, she was just a mere thief? Wasn't she?

"Sakura how do you know all this? How do I know you're not just lying to me?" When Sakura's grasp slipped he caught her easily by the waist holding onto her tightly. She moved in his arms but he wasn't going to let go. "What happened really?" he asked, using his other hand to hold her face and force her to look at him.

"I told you what happened. It's the fucking truth. You can believe it or not but I don't care. It's in the past and I don't want to remember it anymore so will you please let me go." His hold loosed and she yanked free from him. The way she moved, he knew she was still sore around the ribs but that didn't bother him. It was her words.

"You were kidnapped…that's what Lady Abigail told me. Sakura be careful!" the bottom half of the last bar snapped, cutting her from her left wrist to her thumb. She fell backwards, landing with a thud on the cold ground. Clenching her eyes closed, tears were spilling in the corner of her eyes down into her hair. Syaoran knelt besides her trying to help her up but she pushed him away roughly with her right hand. Turning she got to her feet awkwardly, but she managed. The little girl was staring at her with freight filled eyes, her bangs in her eyes. "Sakura…" Syaoran spoke.

"Yeah…I was kidnapped so what!? It was in the past and I don't want to think about it anymore." She wiped off the blood like it was nothing and began pulling and shaking at the broken bar. Not even bothering to look at the knight in fear she would break herself. He couldn't help but think of the princess in the picture at Lady Abigail chapel. He was torn from his memory when the little girl walked up to Sakura and wrapped small hands around her waist, holding her. Though she was having trouble since she only came up to Sakura's thighs. Sakura paused at what she was doing and looked down. The girl had buried her head into her skirt, making it hard to see her face and emotions.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, having finally gotten over what Sakura had told him, though it still lingered in his mind. Sakura knelt down, peeling the small child off her. Her large teal colored eyes were staring blanking into Sakura's emerald. Her head tilted down shyly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked sweetly, lightly caressing the child's face with the back of her hand. The girl said nothing, just continued to stare. She looked up at Syaoran who was staring expectantly at them. "Tiyùe quleas bãktêl?" she tried again with the only other language that people speak on the islands. There was still nothing.

"Does she even speak?" Syaoran asked, kneeling down to their level. A bright light lit up on Sakura's face. "Well?" he asked, seeing the look.

"I don't think so. Do you speak at all?" Sakura asked this time the child shook her head. The two looked at each other. Syaoran was frowning. A child that doesn't speak? "It's very common for children not to learn if they weren't raised by families." She explained to Syaoran who looked confused. "How old are you?" the child brought up her whole hand, five.

"She's only five…why the hell is she in here?" Syaoran burst out, standing up. Sakura looked up at him before standing up as well. Instantly the child clung to Sakura's leg and she sighed. Syaoran looked once again at Sakura then down at the black haired child. His heart lightened considerably as he looked over at the window. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" taken aback, Sakura stepped to the side and watched as Syaoran began doing what she'd been doing since this afternoon.

It was a little while before Sakura decided to sit down besides Syaoran who was still attacking the pole. Though he'd done a lot better job of getting it loose then she did, it still wasn't budging. Bringing the child into her lap, she began rocking and humming a tune her older brother use to sing her when she was little. Syaoran looked at the two after his billionth time of the bar and watched. The girl had her head on Sakura's chest; eyes closed as she absently sucked on her dirty thumb while her hand held Sakura's hair like a blanket. Her bangs had been pushed back behind her ears, revealing a small tanned face. Tanned and dirty just like the woman holding her. Sakura had her own eyes closed as she rocked slightly, humming sweetly. He smiled, taking in both girls beauty.

Going back to the bar, he wrapped his fingers around it and tugged. It moved slightly and he smiled, twisting it around and tugging hard on it. It creaked as it was moved in the opposite way it was broken. A loud bang sounded, jolting Sakura from her doze of humming. Her head tilted as she tried to see the door where a large shadow of one of the knights was. Syaoran looked as well before he put all his force into jump kicking the loose iron rod. It snapped and disappeared on the outside. A loud clang a good ten seconds later echoing back up to them. Sakura smiled seeing him finally break free their escape and stood up, the sleeping child in her arms. The knight hadn't moved from the door making them slightly nervous.

"Well your first plan is done. What are you going to do now?" Syaoran asked as he studied the thief before him. She shifted the child and peered down out the window. They were at least two stories up if not then half a story up. Jumping would break or sprain something, but wouldn't kill them. And they had a child with them so it would be difficult. A sudden smile lit up on her face when she saw a haystack carriage coming their way. Syaoran paled seeing the mischief glint in her eyes. "Oh no,"

"Oh yes," she quickly looked at the door where the knight stood talking loudly to someone else. "I'll go first unless you want to." Syaoran looked at the sleeping child before looking down at the ground below. He wasn't calculating the drop like she had. He just knew it was a far drop that he didn't like.

"I'll go first, want me to take her?" Sakura shook her head before nudging him towards the window. It was small but wide enough to fit his broad shoulders through, which was lucky for them. Syaoran jumped up, sliding his upper body through the window. That's when he saw the carriage. He smiled before counting to five and jumping down. Sakura came next, having small difficulty with the girl in her arms. When she sidled through she just dropped herself, seconds before hearing the knight yell for help.

Sakura narrowly missed the edge of the cart as it slowly came through. She crashed, her head hitting the planks painfully. A groan escaped her throat when she felt a sudden pain shot through her back. The child was still asleep in her arms though she tightened her grip around Sakura's neck as if sensing the danger. Syaoran helped her sit up, worry in his eyes as he looked her over. She shoved him away before looking up at the prison. Guards and knights were all looking out their windows before cursing and rushing to get the prisoners that just escaped. The driver turned in his seat to see what happened. He stared at the three before stopping his mule. They went forward at the sudden stop, Sakura laughing.

"Let's go!" she yelled and hopped out of the cart and towards the middle of the crowded town. The child making it awkward to go fast. Syaoran grunted, following in hot pursuit. The man began yelling at them, calling them names before he huffed back to his work. Everyone was staring at her and the knight as they ran through, occasionally apologizing for crashing into some. Sakura didn't stop running until she reached the edge of the forest.

Syaoran stopped next to her, heaving for breath. She was fast, even with a child in her arms. "Don't…ever make me…do that again." he breathed out. Sakura looked at him, her hair disarray from running. A few hay sticks were stuck in it and Syaoran pulled them out making her giggle slightly. "Now what?" he asked, breath caught. He studied the girl before him, trying to read her thoughts.

"Now…I don't know. That deal is still up for grabs you know." She replied, staring intently into his eyes. He paused before a lop sided grin marked his face. "I don't like that look on your face mister."

"I have a better deal for you." he remarked, walking into the forest. She stared at his back before following, making sure not to trip over tree roots. "How 'bout I take you to Avalon with me no matter what but you have to stop your stealing." She stopped dead in her tracks. _No longer be a thief? Go to Avalon where Touya is supposed to be. _She still hadn't moved again and he was a good distance away now. Smiling to herself she looked at the child in her arms then at the disappearing knight.

"Deal!" she ran after him. Not missing the laughter from him.

**Next Day…Greenland Isle…**

They didn't start to travel until the next morning, in which Sakura used that time to disappear and get amounts of herbal plants from the green painted bandits she calls ogres. Of course with a small price but she paid it. When she returned that night, she had found out they were keeping watch over Syaoran's friend because there were wolves that were predatoring the area. Syaoran used his time and gotten extra food for the travel seeing how the small girl was going to travel with them as well. Disguised well he went to the village and to certain places using Sakura's name. The town's people were willing to give him extra when he told, which surprised him but didn't question it. She had secrets and he had his own. Fair enough to keep them. The child had wakened when night fell and she made herself busy and away from the other two by hanging around the wounded knight.

Eriol had no problem having the two girls travel with him and Syaoran. Though it was a weird acquainting them at such terms and learning of his fellow knight little adventure at the dungeons, he accepted them. For one thing, he didn't trust Syaoran with the medicine since they had to make more from scratch and the other thing he had found out how close the two had gotten. They were constantly together and they even went hunting together to get the nights dinner. He also was enjoying the child's company even though she didn't know how to speak but she did a lot of laughing by his jokes and his attempts to help out Syaoran and Sakura. The knights that had been searching the escaped prisoners had given up as soon as they stumbled upon one of Sakura's traps. A bear trap, which worked wonders on humans. But she claimed they would be back because she _was_ the Princess of Thieves after all…

…The four travelers stopped as the sun began to lower the first day of their travels. It lit up half the mountain ridges, giving it an icy glow but the forest got denser and darker making it hard for the horses to see through the shadows. They were forced to go through the forest to the other end because of escaping death by the King. But that was in the past. Stopping once they got to a large clearing for them to make a small camp, Syaoran got down off his black mustang and helped his friend down. Eriol had gotten weaker since he'd taken the medicine but that was because he wouldn't eat anything afterwards. He couldn't. Though his fever broke down considerably, he was paler and a lot colder. Sakura hopped down from Eriol's horse, helping down the child that rode with her.

"Go see if there's any springs around." Sakura told the girl. She nodded her head before hopping over their packs expertly. "Wait!" she stopped in mid stride of hopping over Eriol's body and spun around. Her braided hair flying to land on her shoulder. "Take this with you," Sakura walked over to the child, handing her a sheathed dagger. The girl took it, bringing it to her small chest before running off again.

"You really shouldn't make that child go alone." Syaoran commented, gathering nearby sticks to make a fire. "She might run into wolves or something? Something like those bandits of yours." His voice was dark but she knew he didn't mean it like it sounded. At least she hope so.

"She's fine, besides…I gave her a dagger to protect herself with." Syaoran snorted, dropping to his knees and starting what he wanted to be a fire. "Don't grunt at me knight, I know what I'm doing. She'll be fine."

"I wasn't grunting," he defended. Sakura stuck her tongue out before going to one of the packs to get Eriol's medicine. "Shouldn't we give that girl a name or something? We can't just call her child or speak indirectly to her." Sakura looked up, a leather pouch in her hand. He was right.

"I think she has one already or else she wouldn't have gotten around in this young age. I'll ask her when she returns." Was her tired response. Walking over to Eriol she sat down, legs crossed beneath her, her skirt making her long legs disappear instantly. Helping him lift up to lean against the large oak tree, she smiled weakly. "How are you feeling?"

He turned his gray eyes to her, a badly forced smile appearing on his pale face. It was creepy the way he went from having a high fever and burning up to going extremely cold and pale in a matter of a two days. "What do you think?" she smirked sarcastically at him before taking a steaming canteen of liquid. Pinching in some of the medicine she shook it around before giving it to Eriol. "I swear you're trying to kill me instead of heal me." He rasped out, not wanting the liquid.

"Just drink you stubborn ape." He did as complied before coughing madly. Dripples of the substance going down his chin. He wiped it and glared at her. She was giving him an equal stare. "This time you're eating or else I will kill you." he continued to glare as she stood up, going over to a different spot to sit. As she sat down both the fire began to blaze and the child came running back, the dagger still at her chest. Sakura caught her in her arms, placing her easily in her lap and taking the dagger from her reach. "Well?" she asked, beginning to take out her braid to redo it neatly.

She shook her head. Sakura sighed. They were going to be without more water for a while. Syaoran came over to them, handing the two girls a large piece of bread. Sakura took it, breaking it in half and giving the child the bigger piece. Instantly she was devouring it making the three older ones laugh. Eriol, having of course been ordered, took his share and ate though very slowly. There was silence as they ate, the night growing darker and the fire becoming their only source of bright light. "So do you have a name?" Sakura whispered to the child, making the attention to go to her suddenly. The girl looked around for a while, thinking. When she saw what she was looking for she nodded and pointed, resting her head against Sakura's chest.

"What is it?" Eriol asked straining to see what Syaoran was pulling from the ground. "A flower?" the girl nodded again. Sakura outstretched her hand to see it and Syaoran reluctantly gave it to her.

"It's an Elyria…Lyri…is that your name?" a smile lit up on the child's face as she nodded taking the bluish flower into her hands and twirling it. The red tips spinning fast. "It's such a beautiful name, Lyri. Whoever named you taught you this flower didn't they?" at the younger girls nod, she felt the intense stare as Syaoran watched her from the opposite side but didn't move to look up at him. Instead she continued to talk her mind to Lyri. "I'm going to teach you to talk because when you're older it'll come in handy especially if you meet someone with a temper like our Mr. Knight over there staring." She giggled, as Syaoran turned crimson. Eriol laughed too before coughing.

"You should teach her to fight too. I always learned that fighting when you're young could give you privileges." Eriol suggested. Sakura looked at him, considering it before she nodded. Taking the child in her arms like baby she began to rock. Humming that same tune she did at the dungeons under her breath.

"Right now try to sound out your name. As long as you could say your name everything will come out easier for you." Syaoran stood up as she began to sound out 'Ly' first. He returned with a large over blanket, placing it around Sakura's shoulder. She looked up, her tongue out as she said the L. A smile lit up on her face and he returned it, going back over to Eriol with two other blankets for them.

…It went on like that for a couple more nights. Lyri, being a fast learning, learned to say her name properly and clearly. Sakura became a known name as well, though she only taught the child it a couple times, Lyri learned to say it with ease. They figured it was because she had gotten attached to the thief. Eriol and Syaoran's names were a different case. Eriol was soon pronounced as Earl and Syaoran's as Zighrin. After she learned the names of everyone she was with, including the horses Darkmoon and Shadow, simple words came in with ease surprising everyone. As well as teaching her to speak, she also taught her to medicine to help out with Eriol. Though he was eating again, he was still pale and began going feverish…

Sakura's eyes snapped open, the dim morning greeting her. The air was cool, a hint of sun coming through the trees above. She lay there, unmoving. There was another twig snapping and this time she reached for the hidden dagger usually under the blankets with her but found nothing. Her fingers curled around grass. Frowning she sat up with ease and stared down at the small child she'd been sharing a blanket with since lessons. Lyri was holding the sheathed dagger to her chest as she soundly slept. Her braid once again out and messy. Sakura groaned before easing it away from her small hands. There was another snapping of a twig and crunching of the leaves signaling whoever was closer. Covering Lyri back up, she went around the horses and hopped up into one of the trees. They weren't even bothered making her confused.

A dark shadow moved across in the clearing near the spring. Sakura expertly climbed to the edge of a tree limb and swung downwards until she was on the ground and behind a large willow. Peering out, her dagger ready she stared blankly at the person before her. Syaoran was moving with ease as he swung around his sword, his eyes closed. His shirt was off and discarded with his shoes by the water, revealing toned muscles that rippled slightly every time he moved. The gash on his torso from their first meeting was slightly healed by now. The small breeze of wind didn't even bother him as his bangs tickled the sides of his face. He just stood there for a few moments, chest rising and falling. Sakura watched closely as he moved in a fluid progress, causing a twig to snap and shot upwards. In a flash it was cut in half. Her eyes went wide but then a slow smirk rose on her lips. He was good. Better then the knights on the island.

"It's not as great as you think it is." He commented dryly. She stared at him, before stepping away from her hiding place. He still had his eyes closed as he stretched like a big cat. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked when she didn't say anything. Opening his eyes he watched her as she moved around him, circling him like prey. Her hand tightened around her daggers hilt but he made nothing of it.

"For awhile, I thought you were someone going to attack." She sheepishly confessed. He smirked, turning his head with her. She continued to circle, wind blowing her hair and loose clothing.

"Want a go?" he asked, making her stop in her tracks at the edge of the spring. She studied his features before a smile crept up on her face. "I'm taking that as a yes." He remarked, getting into a simple stance. She followed him; her dagger disappearing in the hollow of her palm so only the tip of the blade was between her fingers.

"I warn you, I'm not as good as you think I am. I haven't fought for a good four days." She complained. He merely smirked before lunging forward, his sword coming down on her. She ducked it before jumping over it as he swung back. The next shift she took it by the blunt of the blade and punched him in the face with her other hand. He stumbled back before smiling.

"Nice," she bowed before lunging at him, catching him off guard as she brought the hidden knife out and swiped. He dodged it barely before it went through his stomach. She tried again with a flying punch of her other hand. Syaoran dodged the fist and caught the blade in his free hand before bringing his sword through for defense. Sakura's eyes went wide as it hit the side of her stomach but didn't go through. He had stopped it right there. They weren't playing to death.

"You got me," she breathed, stepping away from the blade. Syaoran watched her closely as she backed up more towards the springs. "Trust me, it won't happen again." he smirked and stepped forward until he was inches from her. Sakura ducked as his sword swiped through then with her small figure she rammed into him, sending them both to the ground. Bringing his leg up, he pushed her off, sending her crashing into the tree behind them. Wood splintered at the impact and she slumped to the ground, her hair all over her face.

Syaoran got back up on his feet and watched as she flipped on hers and jumped upwards, gripping onto a low branch. She swung herself upwards disappearing in the depths of the hanging leaves. He raised a brow, looking for her and tossing the sword aside. She giggled and he turned around in a flash as she landed on the ground, swinging her fist then the other. He caught the first one in his hand and ducked as the other came. Tightening his grip on her fist he twisted it sideways before jump kicking her. She leaned backwards, barely able to hold her balance as she avoided getting kicked in the face. He spun her around by the arm he held. She went downwards and upwards as he spun.

Using her other hand she skidded it across the dirt, gathering up her fallen dagger. Before he could let go of her arm she brought her legs in locking them easily around his waist and brought her body up to his, the dagger against his throat. He froze, feeling the blade against skin. A slow smirk rose on her lips as she studied his eyes. "Got you," she whispered, her lips mere centimeters from his. Syaoran closed the distance, crushing his lips to hers. Her heart thudded in her chest as she felt the warmness of his lips, his body molding into hers. Sakura pressed closer dropping the dagger to the dirt.

"Lyri," Sakura breathed, pulling away.

"What?" he asked watching as she slid off his body.

"She's screaming," was all she said before running back to the campsite. Syaoran heard the second she said something before chasing after Sakura. As they got to where everything was, Lyri was curled up in a ball by a tree and Eriol was having a spasm attack. Sakura ran over to Lyri, taking her in her arms as she hushed her to be silent. Her screams were ear piercing. Syaoran went over to Eriol, getting him to sit up as his body shook violently his temperature extremely hot.

"Fuck it all, Sakura!" Syaoran grumbled as he lifted Eriol's burning body up. Sakura placed the almost silent child down and ran over to help him. "Help me get him to the springs." He got out. Sakura placed Eriol's arm over her shoulder, eyes going wide at his temperature. The two walked quickly over to the spring where Syaoran simply tossed the sick knight in. Slightly amused, Sakura watched as he went in after him.

"Lyri grab a blanket!" Sakura yelled as Syaoran carried his blue haired friend out. Lyri came running over, the blanket he'd been using in her arms. Sakura laid it out on the ground and watched as he was placed on it. "Is there anything I could do? Make?" she asked hopeful, kneeling next to them. Syaoran said nothing at first, stripping the knight from his wet clothing and giving them to Sakura.

"Burn these…" she nodded going over to the fire pit and tossing them in. She returned to see Syaoran staring wide eyed at his friend. On his thigh was a deep gash, purple from not getting taken care of properly as well as a light blue color oozing from it. "Shit Eriol," he mumbled to the half breathing guy.

"How long have you had that?" Sakura asked getting to her knees to examine it closely, ignoring the fact that he was naked. Eriol's body shook violently as he tried to cover the wound but failed when Syaoran forced him back down. "How long?" she barked, almost as threatening as Syaoran. Maybe even more.

"I got it from the battle…it's nothing serious…" he got out with slurred words. Sakura shook her head, looking over at Lyri who was appearing behind the willow tree, frightened and modest.

"Get one of the horses ready, you're coming with me." she told the girl. She nodded simply before heading towards the site. Sakura turned back to Eriol, an angry but worried look in her emerald eyes. "It's poisoned you dumbass, it's a lot a more serious then you thought. It isn't normal poison either so I can't help with the medicine that I know of. I want you to treat it as best you can until I get back." She instructed Syaoran. He stared at her as she gathered up her dagger and placed it in its sheath at her waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Lyri came over walking with the dark brown horse, Shadow. "Sakura…" hoping onto the bare back of the horse, Sakura helped up the child.

"Getting help, hopefully I'll be back by the late afternoon." She said, staring up at the low sun. He couldn't say anymore as she took off at a gallop into the forest. Syaoran looked down at his friend, before helping him to his feet and going back to the campsite where his supplies were. All the while wishing that she would hurry with her run.

**To be continued...  
**


	3. Saving a life

…

**Chapter Three: **_**Saving lives** _

…

Sakura slowed the horse to a stop after about a good half hour of galloping. The trees had grown thicker and darker as they traveled into the depths of the forest. Towards the mountains. She knew it was dangerous to do this, but she wanted to help Eriol. For some reason she felt it would be her fault if he died. Lyri was shaking with fear as she helped her down, tying the horse's reigns around a tree. Soothing the child, she took her hand and walked calmly through two trees leaning towards each other like a door. Vines and thorns were wrapped around a ladder tree and she stepped over the trailing roots before stopping. Lyri seemed to stop as well. The fear in her taking complete control and making her freeze with time. Bringing out her dagger in an unseen movement, Sakura tossed it towards a tree. Lyri stared wide-eyed as a man stepped out, his exposed skin painted red.

The dagger was in his grasp and he easily turned it so the blade was facing them. His large painted fingers tightly grasping the hilt as he moved his arm back. Ready to strike it back to them. Blocking the child, Sakura stepped forward, lifting her skirt up where the spiral design was revealed. The guy stopped from any movement with the blade and bowed respectfully, handing the dagger back before lowering a hand were hidden men lowered their weapons. Sakura raised a brow, not at all seeing them surrounding her. She ignored that as she took Lyri's hand and followed the guy deeper into the area. No words spoken. It was like a paradise where they were going, vines covered in dead flowers and thorns popping out. Cherry blossom trees surrounding a spring, the glistening water catching the suns rays.

Like a child getting a toy for the first time, Lyri left Sakura's grasp and ran forward to the edge of the cliff they'd been walking the whole time. Peering down, her eyes went wide seeing the built in steps made of mud and grass. Blue Elyria flowers trailing all the way down till it reached the bottom were men stood waiting. Weapons strewn over their shoulders and grasped in their hands. The small child looked up to the two standing near her, questioning. Sakura smiled at her, picking her up into her arms. It was exactly the reason why she brought her with her; besides the fact she didn't want her bothering Syaoran while he tried to help Eriol. She wanted Lyri to see the beautiful depths of the forest. The hiden land of the green bandits. Holding her tightly to her body, the two walked down the odd staircase to the bottom were the guy they'd been following stopped from the ones that didn't let him pass.

"Tu gaîté babitve-il nous quelat, Nartake?'' (You bring intruders to our land) A thin old man replied, eyeing Sakura down before turning his black eyes to Nartake. His black beard was braided into two long braids, beads of walnuts keeping it from unraveling.

"Harãt yut vakrate ta-get." (She wears design of the eastern clan) Nartake defended. The old man narrowed his eyes at Sakura before settling them on Lyri who shrunk closer to Sakura. His eyes went slightly wide, seeing the black haired child but said nothing. As if reading the old mans thoughts Sakura went forward, her eyes threatening.

"She's not to touch," she spoke simply. The few that knew her language watched amusedly. The old man heard her, knowing what she said. He studied both their features. "I've come to speak with the leader; I am Cherry Blossom of the eastern clan." Chills ran through her body but only because Lyri's hands were cold against her neck.

"I know who you are, but what of her? She's not of the clan she is of the northern. Her skin is dark like theirs not light and her eyes…they speak of unspoken words and past like the northern." The elder complied, keeping his composure. Confused Sakura craned her neck to look at the child in her arms but Lyri was absorbed into burying it against her shoulder, staring at the men behind them. Finally dropping that accusation, Sakura returned her emerald gaze to the elder.

"She's my daughter (Féneša)." she spoke so they all heard her, hoping they didn't catch the lie. "Now let me talk with your leader, I'm in quite a hurry." The elder grumbled random things before taking her into the depths of the small village set before them. Sakura sighed, smiling at Lyri who had been clutching at her shirt since she began speaking.

**In the forest of Greenland**

Syaoran sat against the tree besides Eriol who had long since fallen in an uneasy sleep. His now half naked body shivering and brutally spasing every third minute. He was only able to clean most of the wound and bandaged it with the only wraps they had brought along. Which they were now out of. How was he to know they would need bandages? How was he to know that Eriol needed them? He was angry with him for not telling the truth to why he was sick. But he doubted his friend knew that was the cause of his sickness. It had been a couple hours since Sakura had disappeared with Lyri and he wondered where she had gone. Why she needed the child with her. Though he figured it was to give him time and patience for Eriol. The nearest village was behind them, not across the springs in the depths of the forest. A quick flashback of what happened that morning went through his mind and he couldn't help but want more of it.

His thoughts were interrupted as the gallop of hooves came across the clearing. He stood up, expecting to see Sakura. Instead he saw a dark red man strikingly resembling the green bandits that that had attacked them a few days ago. Riding in beside him were the two girls on Shadow. He easily took his sword up not liking that they had a bandit with them. Sakura jumped down from the horse, leaving Lyri to control Shadow on her own. She ran forward, her skirts bunched up into her hands. Letting them fall she stumbled in her little run to the camp. Syaoran caught her stumbling form and said nothing, as she pulled away and plopped down over by Eriol. Her so-called _helper_ got down from the horse more gracefully, lifting Lyri up easily from Shadow and placing her on the ground. The child took the horses over to the spring to get water as instructed by Sakura earlier. She was becoming an obedient child.

"He's our help?" Syaoran exclaimed dryly. Sakura looked up at him, then at the sword still in his grasp, though sheathed.

"This is Nartake; he's a healer as well as Eriol's only hope. So I'd watch what you say knight." She spoke just as dryly. Syaoran glared at her before watching as Nartake knelt by the burning Eriol. He lifted up the blanket to reveal the heavily bandaged thigh. Unraveling it he seethed through his teeth at the state of it. Sakura and Syaoran watched with hopeful eyes as he ran a finger over the edge of the gash. Making Eriol's body twitch violently.

Nartake looked around for something. Taking one of Sakura's daggers that she had by their packs for Lyri's safety, he went over to the fire. "Cherry Blossom," he spoke as he put the blade into the burning flames. Sakura went over to him, kneeling down as he instructed. "Féneša must not see…" he looked over at Syaoran then at Eriol. Sakura watched his gaze before he smirked. White teeth flashing against red skin. It was an odd sight. "Gai vinetre babluok," (Hold down baboons) a small laugh came from Sakura as she nodded in understanding.

"What did he say?" Syaoran asked as Sakura returned over to him. She thought about answering that but thought better of it. Pulling her skirts up she sat straddled on Eriol, using her knees to keep his arms to the ground. "What are you doing?" he asked almost horrified. Eriol's eyes were lazily opened as he looked at Sakura questioningly. His mouth opened but no words came out. He couldn't find his voice to speak.

"Following orders," she said as she took hold of Syaoran's upper arms with both of her hands and holding him locked against her with every ounce of strength she possessed. He was starting to becoming confused by her antics holding keeping them pinned like she was. Her voice was soft yet loud in his ear when she called out. "Lyri sweetie I need you to stay with Shadow by the water." Sakura said as motherly as possible. Lyri nodded, turning on her heel to go back over to the horse she tied up. Seconds later, Nartake returned with a searing red blade. Redder then his own painted skin.

"Gai," he instructed tightly before kneeling to the ground. Sakura looked away from the falling blade. A sizzling sound sounded as it made contact with Eriol's cut thigh. She locked her legs tightly to his broad waist as he bucked underneath her, crying in hatred agony. Just as Nartake predicted Syaoran tried to come forward but Sakura kept him where he was, having much difficulty since he was much stronger and bigger then she was. He managed to bring her body up but Eriol's came along them way, making it a little easy for her to hold him together.

Eriol continued to buckle underneath Sakura's dead weight as the fiery blade was pressed flat onto the poisoned wound. The ooze was sizzling loudly making Sakura's stomach twist inside of her. She clenched her eyes shut and felt Syaoran's muscles flex against her as she held him. His growl was deep in her ears but she blocked it out. It felt like years passed before the blade was removed and Eriol's cries finally died down. Sakura continued to hold down both men until she knew Syaoran wasn't going to punch out Nartake. Or her for that matter. The red man stood up and pulled something out of his pouch that hung at his waist. Sakura watched him as he stuck two fingers into it then pulled them out. His fingers were bright blue. Kneeling back down, he pressed against the wound making Eriol start again. She was right to hold on to them still for Eriol's body bucked violently that it brought both her and Syaoran inches off the ground.

Though his cries went as loud as the first time, he still tried to resist it. Nartake ignored all this, which surprised Sakura. Usually they hated white men when they squirmed like that. It made their kill less. He continued to rub the blue stuff over the wound, his pressing tight. When he finished he nodded to Sakura who hesitantly got up from Eriol but still kept her hold onto Syaoran. She didn't trust him all that much quite yet.

"You may release him, he poises no threat." Nartake spoke calmly. Syaoran growled as Sakura hesitantly released him. She turned around to face the man, a generous smile on her lips. Surprisingly Syaoran didn't move to attack; instead he began to talk with the barely conscious Eriol. Kneeling low to the ground.

"Is there anything else?" she asked, walking him away from the two males. He shook his head, stopping to bow respectfully to Sakura. "You don't have to do that you know." She said rather nervously. He chuckled.

"Ah, but you are the Queen of Yubara's clan. We know of you Cherry Blossom, the white girl that refused to rule the eastern mountains. I as well know that the other flower named child isn't yours." Sakura gawped before smugly smiling. He laughed before bowing again, his eyes going over to the watching Syaoran. Eriol had fallen unconscious from all the pain he had just endured. "I shall give you message of medicine. Farewell Sakura of the islands." With that he whistled a soft string and began running into the depths of the forest, hopping onto his galloping horse.

**Next day**

"Sakra, Zighrin!" Sakura sat upright, yawning miserably. As the blanket she once had on her shoulders fell down to her lap, the coldness of the morning made her shiver. Grabbing up the blanket she wrapped herself and tried to look around but considered keeping her eyes closed instead and just sit there. She knew in moments she would fall back asleep and fall back down. "Wake Sakra!" Lyri's voice said loudly in her face. She began to nudge the older girl. Sakura merely opened her eyes to stare at her angrily.

"I'm up damn it what do you want?" she crossed out bitterly. Lyri wasn't nerved by how unfriendly her tone was she just hopped over the slightly burning ambers to where Syaoran was just waking up. _That girl has too much energy in the morning. _Sakura thought watching as Syaoran sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Like her, the cold hit him full force and worse since he had on no shirt.

"What happened?" he said just as dully as Sakura but less out of character. Sakura rolled her eyes as sleep tried to claim her again. Falling back down she closed her eyes and listened to the little sounds, wanting to go back to sleep again. The blanket tightly wrapped between her fingers as she buried herself in it.

"Bird," Lyri tried as she hopped over to Sakura landing exactly on her stomach. Sakura groaned at the light weighted bounce. "Bird for Earl…Earl." She chirped happily. Sakura pushed her off, opening her eyes to see Syaoran standing up and stretching his limbs. He had a large smirk on his face as he watched Lyri continue to bother Sakura. She breathed out heavily, rolling over to her stomach and falling asleep but she could still hear Lyri chirping like the bird she was trying to tell them about.

"Ly go show morning head what your talking about and let me go back to sleep." Sakura yawned. Lyri stopped chirping and took Syaoran's hand dragging him away from his spot. It was a better idea then trying to wake Sakura. A lot easier too.

"Bird for Earl," Lyri spoke confidently pointing to a black hawk sitting on a boulder by the water. In its beak was a small pouch connected to a parchment. A slow smirk rose on Syaoran's lips as he walked towards it slowly, keeping his gaze away from the bird's small black eyes. As soon as his bare foot made contact with the muddy part of the sand, the hawk took off. Syaoran leaped for it trying to grab hold of its talons but missed by inches. He fell forward, landing head first into the freezing water. At least it was a good way to wake up completely.

Lyri's high-pitched laugh sent a few birds rocketing out of trees as well. She twirled around as the hawk circled above head, screeching with its own mockery laugh. Her black hair twirled around her like feathers and fell neatly around her small shoulders when she stopped to crouch and pretend she was some kind of lion. Syaoran got to his feet, shaking his head from water. His bangs hung in his eyes, hiding the fact he was glaring at the bird now landing in a nearby tree just near the roaring child. Lyri looked at him and began laughing even harder making him growl. "You find this funny do you? I don't see you trying to get it."

"Get birdie, birdie Earl." She chanted running around Syaoran as he studied the hawk.

"Sakura get your ass over here!" he settled, angry at the bird as it mockingly cocked its head to the side to stare at the two below it. Probably at the strange way Lyri ran around and roared at everything she came to. There was a groan from the sleeping Sakura as she calmly rolled over, ignoring him. "Sakura!" he growled even louder.

"Fuck off!" Sakura mumbled back. He raised a brow, watching through the trees at the bundle of blankets covering Sakura. Lyri's chants ceased as she watched Syaoran march over to Sakura. Seconds passed of silence before a scream escaped Sakura's throat. Syaoran walked back to the clearing, a kicking Sakura over his shoulder. "Put me down you giant ape!" she screeched before laughing feeling his hand on a sensitive spot below her knee. "Syaoran!" he dropped her into the freezing water, it going everywhere in a big splash.

"Awake now?" he asked as Sakura moved aside her drenched hair. Her emerald eyes were dilated from the cold of the water but she managed to death glare at the knight standing above her. Using her feet she tripped him, sending him into the water with her. The sudden splash caused her to get wetter as he landed next to her, trying to stop himself. She groaned at the cold. Syaoran moved his body so he was sitting down next to her, facing her own smug look.

"You're an evil, evil bastard." She said shakily. The water was colder then she counted for. Her lips had started to turn a light color.

"I'm an evil bastard? You just tripped me!" he glared but ended up laughing with her as she tried to stand up but failed miserably.

"Your lucky that's the only thing I did." she seethed, moving aside her heavy with water skirt so she could stand up. In all this commotion, the hawk finally looked down to stare at them. Seeing what it was looking for, it soared down from the branch circling around Sakura and Syaoran's head. Watching the hawk closely, she gave up trying to get out of the water and extended an arm where it landed softly, wings folding.

"Earl's birdie," Lyri exclaimed happily from her perch on a large boulder. Sakura smiled at the happiness of the little girl before taking the package the bird held. Making a small hoot, the bird took off landing once again in the tree at a safe distance. His small black eyes on Syaoran once again.

Opening it, Sakura peered into the pouch. "Oh, it's for Eriol." She looked at Syaoran innocently. "Why didn't you tell me it was a hawk with something for him?" she asked. Syaoran sweat dropped, holding himself back from strangling the dense girl. Sakura finally got to her feet, slowly ringing out her skirt as she walked back to their camp. Lyri hopped off the rock, following her. Unraveling the parchment Sakura scanned it; avoiding tripping over something she didn't want to.

_I hope you weren't alarmed by sudden appearance of my little friend. I know the young flower child would love it if it decides to stay with you but as for the La Mônde, I'm not sure. If he doesn't then I'm sure he'll have lots of Que chute læcër otherwise. Cherry Blossom, inside is medicine for your blue haired friend. It's not like the stuff your use to creating. Simply sprinkle it over the wound nothing else and quickly bandage it. _

There were more words on the bottom but she didn't want to read it knowing he was saying something odd. Probably about her and the flower child he continues to call Lyri. Syaoran came up besides her, dripping wet with his hair spiked. Lyri was on his arm, hanging like a monkey as he tried this best to dry himself off with the other arm. She handed him the parchment, letting him read it even though most of it was in the language he didn't know. Walking over to small fire, she added sticks to it and placed one of the water canteens on it, wanting something hot before she froze to death.

"What do the other words mean?" he asked, following the dripping wet Sakura over to Eriol. She started laughing, refreshing her mind of the letter. He frowned watching as she sat down in the dirt. "Sakura," he spoke darkly when she continued to laugh. Lyri repeated him, moving to sit on his shoulders and cooing.

"La Mônde means angry gorilla and he's also talking about you. Que chute læcër means going to have girl trouble. And…" she snatched the letter from his hand and read below, mumbling the words under her breath. "Makari du flaje gait monde…oh Hell no! Nartake you slimy ass." Sakura growled, tossing the parchment into the fire before taking the boiling canteen off.

"Simy ass, simy ass!" Lyri chirped like a bird, sliding off Syaoran's shoulders and twirling around him. He watched her hop towards the food pack and take up her share of breakfast. All the while repeating Sakura's terms against Nartake. She was one odd child.

"What did he say?" he asked, turning back to the still furious girl pinch something into the water and shake it around, poking Eriol to wake up.

"He said nothing that's worth repeating." She bit out darkly. "Lyri stop." she instructed making the child freeze in mid spin, her mouth suddenly clamped shut. Syaoran watched Lyri easily sit on the ground, chomping down on the food she had gotten. It amazed him how she went from being shy to totally wild and obedient.

Eriol opened his eyes, feeling Sakura nudge him more painfully. He looked a lot better now that the poison wasn't going through his blood but he was still deathly pale. His lips a lighter shade of blue then his hair. His gray eyes were dull as he took in the sight of the teenager in front of him, wondering what she was planning on doing now. Part of him didn't exactly want her to be anywhere near him but he didn't think he had a choice. Especially since she'd been helping him all this time without wanting anything in return. He couldn't blame Sakura for trying to help him, but he was starting to think her odd way of healing him was torture for doing something as stupid as get shot with an arrow in the first place. Syaoran knelt down besides them, putting a hand on his friend's bare shoulder. Eriol's temperature had returned to normal as well. A good sign.

"Kay, you got to do me a favor Eriol." Sakura spoke, opening up the warm flask. "It's extremely important that you don't fight me and stay conscious. At least until this is over. Nartake's instructions not mine." He nodded, watching with wide eyes as she lifted a hand to ward him off as she slowly poured the hot liquid on the wound. Unlike the searing blade from before, this was a little cooler. But it stung at first contact.

"Shit," he seethed through clenched teeth as he gripped at the grass below him. His knuckles began to turn white and he inched to push away the steaming water from Sakura. She tsked before taking hold of his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He gripped her tightly, showing her the pain he was in, through his grip. Sakura's eyes went wide feeling his muscles contract through the vice grip but continued to pour the liquid until only half of it was left. Syaoran was pushing Eriol back against the tree knowing perfectly well his friend would do something if he weren't held down.

Sakura pulled the flask back and quickly pressed down on the wound with the end of her skirt. Eriol cried out in pain at the new pain before biting down on his lip to stay silent. Sakura could feel the intense heat of the wound go through her thin fabric and she had to hold herself to not move. "Lyri bandages!" She called to the silent child. The girl nodded before getting up and running to the packs. Eriol watched the child hop back over to them, his eyes slowly dropping but he kept himself from falling unconscious.

Taking the stuff Sakura quickly wrapped them around Eriol tightly before covering his leg back up with the blanket. "Earl better?" Lyri asked, watching with wide teal blue eyes. Eriol forced a weak smile to her but it came out as a thin line. Sweat was sliding down his face and he wiped it away absently, his body shaking. Lyri sat down in front of him, poking at his chest asking the question again. He laughed before coughing madly. "Simy bastard." She yipped when Sakura lifted her up and swung her over her shoulder.

"Enough with that," she instructed, patting the child on the head as she twirled her around. "Eriol should be better and if he's not then I'll personally strangle him for making me do all this hard work." That got Syaoran to laugh with Lyri. Lyri of course was laughing as she was spun around.

"Don't worry, if he's not better now I'm sure Tomoyo would kill him herself…and me." he thought about that before glaring at Eriol who was laughing with much difficulty. "Eriol you better be better, I'm to young to die by a girl." That comment got Sakura to stop and glare at him with narrowed emerald eyes.

"What's wrong with dying by a girl's hand? It's probably a lot better then by a dirty sword or arrow if you're stupid enough." Syaoran stepped back, his hands up in defense. She looked at the black haired child on her shoulders. "Let's go, I don't think us _girls _are wanted at the moment." She trudged off, before laughing and spinning around with the girl flying around at her shoulders. "We're going to bathe so don't think about following!" she yelled back.

"Where the hell did you find her?" Eriol asked softly, getting his strength back as he eased against the tree. Syaoran watched as the two girls disappeared behind the trees before looking at his sick blue haired friend.

"Not on earth,"

…

…

"That's it, keep pumping your legs." Sakura advised as she watched the young child swim around in circles. Though the water was freezing, they got use to it in order to take a bath. They've been in the water for a while now and since it would be a lot colder if they got out Sakura suggested teaching her to swim. And the progress was becoming quite well. Almost like her talking. "You're doing great." She sing songed, floating to a new colder spot in the water.

"Grat, grat." Lyri said with joy making Sakura laugh.

As Lyri went towards the other side of the spring Sakura dunked her head under for a few brief seconds. When she popped back up Lyri was already turning around to come back, her small head popping around. _What ever happened to her when she was younger isn't as bad as I thought. She's so full of life. It couldn't have been that bad. _She thought as she watched the black haired child go under on mistake then pop out panting for breath. A large smile was on her face at her achievement of not drowning and began pumping her legs harder, wanting to come back. Something brushed against Sakura's leg and she froze from moving away. Averting her eyes from the child she looked down into the clear water at her naked body. Nothing was there. Not saying that her body wasn't full, just nothing was around her. When she felt it again she jerked her body to the side and glared. Still nothing.

"Did you feel that?" she asked Lyri who was swimming back to her. Lyri looked at her funny, indicating a no. Sakura spun around, her arms flaying besides her as she kept herself a float. She could have sworn she felt something brush against her leg underwater. When she felt it again she screamed and in a flash went backwards to the shallow end. Lyri came at her own slow pace and stood up onto the rocks, her thin naked body visible to all to see.

"Wrong?" Lyri asked as she watched Sakura curl her legs around her and stare blankly at the rippling water.

"I could have sworn something touched me." Sakura exclaimed looking at the spot she just was at. Placing her hand on the rock she was sitting on, she leaned forward to gaze into the water. Lyri gazed to before she slipped and fell forward causing her to scream and flay her arms around to gain balance. On instinct Sakura grabbed for the girls arm but missed making her own butt slid off the wet rock and into the water. The mud molded against Sakura's skin and she screamed at the top of her lungs feeling something wiggle underneath her bottom as well.

"Sakie look," Lyri said using the nickname she came up with earlier that day. Sakura stopped screaming and looked towards where the child was pointing out. Floating amongst the disturbed mud was a small moss covered twig. It bounced against her stomach from the ripples of the water surrounding her. She sweat dropped, a hand behind her head as she laughed nervously.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran into the clearing and stopped. "Uh…" a crimson color marked his cheeks as he looked away. He thought he would come across something or someone attacking the girls, instead he came across two naked girls. One of them being Sakura who was fully developed and out of the water greatly. Sakura looked down at herself, realizing that her breasts were visible and out of the water.

"Syaoran you perv!" she shrieked and covered herself, falling back into the deeper part of the water.

"perv, perv, perv." Lyri shrieked in joy as she hopped out of the water and ran around Syaoran singing the word. Syaoran's blush deepened as Sakura stood up to move more into the water where she disappeared under water screaming at the top of her lungs. Bubbles were the only thing indicating where in the water she was and that she was still alive.

**Next Day (Village south of their location)**

A young boy around twelve quickly ran through the marshes, a bundle of fruit in a knapsack on his back. One hand was underneath it, trying to keep it from falling apart as he ran hard. With quick abilities he jumped over the fence surrounding a peaceful village and ran into the town, avoiding the busy people. As soon as he entered the stable yard at the inn, the bells rang. Three loud deep clangs before a short dong; a signal of intruders approaching fast. With no knights in the village, they had to be prepared ahead of time. People all around began panicking, taking hold of some of their goods and heading for a safe area. The young boy maneuvered through the running villagers, trying his best to make it to his destination without losing his knapsack.

Horse's hooves could be heard over the screams of women and children shortly. He tried his best not to turn and see what was going on as he jumped over a turned over cart and into the side spaces of the buildings. The pack snapped in two as it snagged on something and he skidded to a halt, feeling it grow lighter as all the fruit tumbled out and onto the dirt ground. Mumbling under his breath he began to gather as much as he can in one arm. A shadow loomed over his kneeled form and he looked up in time to see one of the elders fall face forward, cuts all along his arms and an ax in the middle of his back. Eyes growing wide he grabbed one last fruits and ran forward. A horse crossed forward, blocking the way out. He stopped, the fruits falling from his arms.

A large burly man sat on the white mare, a double bladed sword his grasp. The boy whimpered before turning around and heading to the way he came. Everything falling from his grasp and he didn't care. It wasn't as important as his life now. The horse charged forward on his commander's order and the boy felt the ground vibrate beneath him. Through the suns rays, he saw the shadow of the blade come down. Dropping to the floor the boy avoided getting sliced. The horse reared, seeing the human on the ground. As the kicking hooves came back down he got back to his knees and ran through, turning in time to avoid a different raider's ax. Buildings were ablaze as he ran through, trying to get to his destination.

Screams were coming from women as they were either taken or killed at sight. Men tried to fight back but some of them were old or retired swordsmen; they still died. At least five horsemen came charging through making the young boy turn in to a burning building. Coughing madly from the smoke, he ran to the other end and out. Arrows came swirling down and he ran as fast as he possibly could, seeing the horror as some of the villagers were killed. Running into another one of the blazing huts he walked anxiously into a room. A woman and a young infant child were huddled in a corner. The infant crying from the heat of the flames around them and the woman franticly trying to hush it so they could survive some how. Seeing the young boy the woman stood up.

"Toboe," he hugged her tightly, making sure not to squeeze the infant who screamed considerably in his ear now. "Toboe, you must take your niece and run." She harshly spoke to him. Toboe looked up, slightly confused.

"What? I'm not leaving you." she shook her head as she shoved the baby into his arms. The child was wailing as it was smothered once again; smoke making it cough a few times. "Sis…"

"Don't argue, go." She pushed him out the door the second a man came swooping down with his sword. Toboe ducked and ran, hearing his sister screaming. He stopped briefly to see her picked off the ground and carried away with retreating men as they made for the forest again. The child continued to wail loudly signaling him to run in the opposite direction, the dark forest.

**Late Afternoon-Early evening (In the Dark forest)**

"Tell me again why she's not talking to you?" Eriol asked for the third time that afternoon. He was feeling better then before, but very unable to do anything but ride and move a couple spaces without pain. "I'm not complaining or anything, but why is she mad at me too?" since the accident in the river with Sakura, she hasn't spoken nor looked at either knight. She even forced Eriol to ride with Syaoran while she and Lyri took the other horse.

"Just drop the subject and stop complaining." Syaoran mumbled his eyes trained on the girls up ahead. They wouldn't even ride close to them, unless ordered to but that was only when it was a narrow path. "And would you fucking get your hands off my ass." He growled to the knight sitting directly against his back. It was like a cruel punishment, sharing a horse with another man.

"Don't complain my cute cousin, besides I'm trying to fix my pants." Eriol smirked as he shifted once again. Syaoran seethed out incoherent curses as he endured the constant touching of the side of his butt. Sakura looked back once before bringing her mare into a gallop and Syaoran was filled with yelling curses. They have been doing that since they left the clearing. Galloping on and off, but this one seemed to be different. He noticed her glances around the area and Lyri's lack of giggles and shrill screams.

"Hey do you smell that?" Sakura yelled when they got close enough to them. Lyri was practically asleep leaning against Sakura's chest as Sakura brought the black horse around to face them. Since yesterday evening, emerald locked with brown and held. "Nartake's hawk has taken off as well, cawing loudly in the distance." She told them. Syaoran looked up and around, he'd forgotten about the retched bird. "You mean that's why I haven't seen it around." Syaoran mumbled as he slowed his and Eriol's mare down and sniffed the air. A foul stench wafted up his nose and he frowned, trying to identify the smell. Nothing came to mind as he watched Sakura look around the surroundings. They were in the middle of the black forest and anything could attack if they weren't careful, especially since they were stopped like that.

"Is it burning flesh?" Eriol wondered out loud. Sakura nodded before shrugging her shoulders, not really sure at the moment when a different smell came around with the light wind. She pushed up Lyri before sliding down, her bare feet touching the ground with a soft thud. "Where's it coming from? I didn't think a village would be around for miles and you said once that the black forest only holds the native men no one else."

"I don't know…"Sakura looked towards the gap in the large trees.

"Sakie, Sakie!" Lyri chirped tiredly. Sakura looked at the child, seeing her pointing off somewhere behind them. They all looked where she was pointing; wondering what got her so bouncy even in her tired state. Besides the hawk returning with a piece of fabric in its beak, there was a young boy with messy black hair practically running and falling towards them, a green bundle in his arms making odd wailing noises. Syaoran got off the horse with some trouble and stood next to Sakura who was trying to see the figure clearing.

Both Eriol and Syaoran pulled out daggers, a show of caution when the figure got close enough. The boy was carrying a bow with an empty arrow case on his back but they didn't know he was harmless. The boy stopped, stumbled forward a few more spaces. A look of horror was all over his dirty and teary face when he spotted them and the horses. He hadn't seen them until just now. He was going to make a run for it but his legs seemed to freeze in place. He was tired of running, his breathing coming in sharp intakes of breath. Sakura looked at his scared face, trying to read it before looking at the two knights. They were ready to attack even such a young boy.

"Put those away, he's just a boy." Sakura walked forward slowly no wanting to frighten him anymore then he already was. The wails from the bundle seem to grow higher as he tightened his hold on it. "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you. I just want to know…"

"Lookie," Lyri shrilled before sliding haphazardly off the horse. Eriol went forward but stopped himself in time to see her land safely. He hated when she did that he he'd only seen her do it today. She ran right through Sakura and Syaoran without a second thought and practically crashed into the boy. A smirk appeared on his face when the child pulled on the boy's bundle making him kneel to her level and show her what was there. "Sakie…"

"Oh my god, it's a baby." Sakura whispered, walking over to the two. The young boy drew back slightly but no more then that. "Tell me what happened? Both of you are in bad shape." She ran a finger over a small scrap on the boy's head and he winced. It didn't don on him that they might help until he noticed the different way they seem to stare at him.

"C-can you help us?" the boy got out anxiously; almost identical to Lyri's happy shrills. "Please can you?"

"Whoa, first tell us what happened." Syaoran came up to them, slowly putting the dagger back in his shirt.

"My village…everything…the elders, the girls…they all got taken." The boy averted his gaze as tears threatened to come out. "Bandits destroyed the village, set everything on fire. Killed most of the elders…and…and took the ones pretty enough…" he remembered his sister at that moment and he couldn't handle it anymore. His hold on the baby got a lot tighter.

"Hey," Sakura slid it out of his hands and held it lightly to her chest, swaying with it. The baby seemed to silence immediately but its small little cries still escaped its small mouth. "So bandits are responsible for this?" he nodded, watching her sway like the baby was hers. Were all girls like that?

"Are you two the only survivors?" Eriol asked, bringing the two horses over to them. He was curious as ever, since he's been out with the mysterious poisoned leg. This was interesting. The boy shrugged not really sure. He immediately understood why but said nothing; he might be taken it the wrong way.

"My sister told me to run…before she…was taken like the other village girls." Sakura looked away from them all, having some clue to what that was like. She had been taken like that when her kingdom was attacked.

"What's your name?" Syaoran asked, watching Sakura begin to coo the infant who began to cry again. There was something different about her when the boy began talking about the raided village. Lyri bounced over to him, wanting to be held. He did as silently commanded, receiving a large smile from the black haired girl. The boy watched them all, thinking they were a weird bunch of people. The two men were knights from the way the talked and acted but the child was a peasant and the other…he'd recognized as the thief princess that always roamed the isles.

"I'm Toboe and that's May." He told them finally.

"Okay Toboe, where's your village?" Sakura piped up after her short pause of silence.

"In the east clearing but the bandits are in the surrounding forest outside the black woods, you'll never get through alive." He said rather anxiously. Sakura smirked at him, looking at Syaoran with an evil glint in her emerald eyes. Syaoran narrowed his, not liking the way she suddenly decided to prop her hand on his shoulder. Lyri meowed as he shifted her weight. What happened to her being tired?

"Don't worry; I've got a Knight to protect me. Even if I'm still ticked off at him." she mumbled the last part but Syaoran heard. He groaned, not ready for what the young thief had for him. The boy looked from girl to knight and back again before warmly smiling though it was weak. He took back May who was fast asleep.

"Thank you so much…" Sakura nodded as she took Lyri from Syaoran's arms.

"No sweat kid…just head towards the red woods because these black woods aren't exactly safe for the two of you." Sakura exclaimed, handing Lyri over to Eriol. He took the child, rather confused. Lyri stared down at Sakura as she began straightening the girls skirt so it was around the horse and not revealing anything. "Eriol you and Lyri continue north until you reach the bluff."

"Why?" Eriol asked though he was going to do as asked. He's seen what Sakura can do when she was angry and it was only on Syaoran. Lyri shifted on the horse, wanting down but Sakura kept the child from moving. Nails lighting pressing into flesh.

"Since it's a raid there won't be many bandits left but I really don't want Lyri around if there's more. We won't be that long. The bluff should have shelter if we're not back by nightfall and it'll get you away from the red sleepers (Nartake's people) if you're that afraid of them still." Eriol arched a brow at her formality before nodding, looking over at Syaoran who was impressed by Sakura's commanding.

"I wanna go." Lyri whimpered as Eriol brought the horse around. Sakura laughed before following Syaoran to the other horse, which had migrated to a thing of leaves. "Sakie…Zighrin," she whined some more.

"Don't worry Ly, we won't be long. In the mean time have fun with Eriol." Sakura yelled as Eriol brought the horse into a steady hop. "Ready?" she asked Syaoran who nodded. She got onto the horse first, fixing her skirts as he swung up behind her, taking the reigns. Toboe walked up to them, looking up as they looked down. The image of the two together was amazing, they actually belonged together. But the young boy kept that thought to himself.

"The village is in the middle of eastern fields south of the mountains. The bandit's camp was in among the red forest but I'm pretty sure they went on somewhere else. I kind of started a fire in there camp." He confessed. Sakura laughed before ruffling the kid's hair up.

"Don't worry…" he nodded and watched as the two took off at a trot before the horse galloped. _I won't Princess…_he spoke softly with the wind.

**To be continued...**


	4. Protecting one Another

…

**Chapter Four: _Protecting one another_**

…

The smell of burning flesh grew stronger as they entered a marshy area. Crows flying in swarms over the area as well as one or two voltures. Smoke from the village up ahead colored the sky a light pink and gray, trying to go with the setting sun. Sakura's heart thumped in her chest as they drew closer to the still burning place. It was reminding her too much of her past. Of what happened to her kingdom. As they drew closer, she could make out dead bodies lying against buildings and the haystacks. Few with arrows and axes in their chests or backs to show them of their death. Chickens scurried from one place to the other, not really knowing what was going on. The dark mare came to a halt, suddenly going backwards and rearing its head up. Syaoran tried controlling it, clicking his tongue and making soothing noises but the horse continued to walk backwards, its eyes wide.

"Let's just walk from here." Sakura suggested, hanging on. She felt Syaoran's arms lean sideways, steering the horse to a post. It did as commanded but it did it stubbornly. Syaoran began sliding from the horses back as it came to a steady stop. Grabbing the reins he twisted it into a knot before helping Sakura down. She landed on her feet and instantly walked forward. He frowned.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me until you forget about it?" he asked, following closely behind. She stepped over a broken wooden gate into the town. Li's gaze went to the flames engulfing parts of the buildings, causing it to become bigger as the haystacks caught and more buildings joined. It was like one big bonfire.

"I don't even remember why I was ignoring you." Sakura exclaimed, poking her head into a building before walking ahead once again. Syaoran sweat dropped, wondering if she was serious. He watched her walk and peer into buildings. "Go around that way and see if anyone's there. I'll go this way." without even pointing she walked off, disappearing behind a building. _Yep, she's still mad. _Syaoran sighed and did as told.

An odd smile was plastered on the thief's face as she walked around. She knew what was going through the knight's mind. Of course she was still mad, even though it really was a mistake on her part. Putting that out of her mind, she cautiously walked down the narrow passage of two buildings. Already she'd counted a few dead animals and lots of families dead within their homes some outside. It was a bloodbath. What ever ticked off the bandits, they got their revenge. No regular raid did this much damage to a village. She walked on, her eyes scanning the premises. Her insides turned at the disgusting smell and her skin grew thick and hot from the passing fires. _What the hell happened here? _She wondered as she stepped over a casket and walked into a small clearing.

"Boo," Syaoran jumped out, causing Sakura to scream at the top of her lungs. A random goat baaed and run from the house he was near making him stare at it before grinning at his achievement of scaring the thief princess. He'd noticed her go through the narrow passage and followed, not at all finding anything on his side of the village. Of course, except for the dead.

"That was so not funny." Sakura breathed, gripping at her chest as her heart threatened to pop out. Syaoran smirked, standing up more fully from the smoking stacks.

"Hey lighten up; you've been a little edgy since we got here. What's the deal?" he asked her, standing in her way of going forward. She huffed slightly, a brow arched before turning on her heal and walking in the opposite direction. "Don't ignore me." He went after her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She sarcastically remarked.

"Actually yes I would." He told her. She looked back at him once before continuing walking away from him. Stopping in his tracks, he stared at her retreating back, smirking disappearing into a frown. She was seriously edgy and he knew it wasn't from her grudge against him seeing her in the river yesterday. Something else was up. Going after Sakura again, Syaoran was inches from grabbing hold her wrist and demanding answers when movement caught his attention mid way and he stopped, searching the area. Sakura once again moving from reach.

Sakura heard his footsteps retreat and stop making her sigh. He seriously was one to bug until an answer came out. Which meant she was eventually going to have to tell him. Unless she could make him forget about it. Not stopping her walk, she continued to go forward and watch her surroundings. So far there was nothing but dead bodies and half alive people that would die even with their help of healing them. She felt a pang of sadness as she passed fire by fire, smelling the flesh of humans. It put a disgusting taste in her mouth even if she breathed through it instead of her nose. Going over a fallen crate of bruised fruit, she was just about to peer into another building but stopped. Syaoran wasn't close to her anymore and a foul stench was stronger then the dead bodies around. Frowning she looked in the direction of the knight and saw him looking around, eyes sharp.

"What? You've given up on trying to figure me out? You were so close." She taunted out of habit. He just turned his gaze on her before bolting forward in a flash.

"SAKURA!" he yelled. Sakura turned around just in time to miss the swinging sword of a half dead bandit.

* * *

Eriol looked down at the small bundle in front of him. Lyri. She had finally fallen asleep, mumbling incoherent things. Her long tangled black hair was strewn over his arms and her body, like a makeshift blanket. He shifted his arm slightly, causing the child to loll sideways, her head falling. Cursing he stopped the horse quickly and caught her before she fell off completely. She made a weird whinny noise before curling her arms around his outstretched one. Frowning at her new state of rest, he lifted her up slightly so both her legs were on one side. He then, with all his might fixed her head so it was resting against his stomach comfortably. The way she was now, he couldn't help but laugh. At least she was a little more comfortable then the way she was before, her head lolling around.

But there was one thing he hated about saddles, it only fit one person but she was small enough to fit with him. Kicking the horse into a slow walk, he kept his gray eyes fixed on her bouncing figure. She wasn't tall enough to actually reach his chest; otherwise it would be a lot easier to ride with her sleeping against his arm while reining the horse in a steady trot. For some reason he thought of his love in Avalon. Tomoyo. Lyri would be the exact replica of her, only smaller and teal eyes. That made the knight smile. Tomoyo would love to meet Lyri. In the corner of his eye he saw movement and he looked sideways, eyes narrowing. Lyri mumbled stupid bastard and he chuckled. He had heard her use that yesterday after he got his leg burned to a crisp practically. The movement came again and he followed it, heart beating faster.

Amongst the large trees and brush half jogging and hiding were two figures. One of them, wearing nothing but a loincloth to cover the lower area and the other was wearing a top piece and loin clothed skirt. What they shared in common was the color of their skin. Red. Eriol sighed, knowing they were Nartake's people. The warrior girl made one nodding movement with her head and Eriol returned the jester, before turning his gaze back to the road and ignoring them. They bugged him, especially after what Nartake done to his leg. Though it was healing and quickly. He knew they were following to make sure they get out safely but he couldn't help but absently wonder if Syaoran and Sakura were doing all right.

* * *

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura turned around just in time to miss the swinging sword of a half dead bandit. The low sun glinting off the rather dull blade and coming down fast. She ducked and moved, going to his other side. The guy came again, the blood sliding down his half scorched face and getting all over her. Catching his heavy wrist Sakura did all she could to stop it. Using his other hand, he pushed down on the sword making her knees weak and collapse on her.

"Shit," she fell to the ground, her hands still around the guys arm. She wasn't about to let go and have the blade slice her in half. The guy's face contorted oddly as he used the rest of his strength to get his blade down. Sakura screamed, feeling her muscles begin to give out as he continued downwards. He was too strong for her. Coming up with an idea the second she felt one of her arms begin to shake violently, she brought her foot up and jammed it into his middle making him gasp for breath as she rolled away. The sword hit the ground, digging half way through.

"Sakura are you alright?" Syaoran asked concerned, helping the thief up. She was breathing hard as she stared wide-eyed at the in pain man. She got him pretty hard. Placing a hand on her throat she swallowed. Feeling a lump forming. "Sakura?" he was becoming concerned now.

"That bloody bastard would have killed me." without another word she grabbed for the sheathed sword from Syaoran's belt and charged, bringing the long blade out. The bandit looked sideways in her direction before blocking her blow. His arm was sideways since it was a side attack, but he was still strong enough to hold her off as he straightened up. Moving to face her equally. "Bastard…trying to kill me." she got out through clenched teeth. Using what little strength she had.

"Never fought a little girl before…but it's not the first time I killed one." at that comment she brought the sword out and under, going for his middle with the blade. He made to dodge and block it but she was too fast. Twisting her wrist, she went down getting the bandit across the chest but not enough to damage him for good. A weird laugh left his throat as he blocked her second attack. "Not bad for one either."

"Shut up you…filthy asshole!" she undercut him, bringing the sword out and in before using her free hand and socking him across the jaw. He staggered backwards from the blow but recovered quickly. The blood seeping through a cut on his face came out more and he wiped it away, not at all wincing from the pain. Sakura's eyes went wide but she controlled herself as he came forward, slicing through her barriers.

"Not so tough now." He breathed into her face as he used all his weight to bring her down. The foul stench made her dizzy but she held herself. The two swords slivered together before he took hold of her hilt. Strong fingers went around hers, cracking them to the point of pain. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. His face twisted into a sneer as he removed the sword from her grasp and tossed it away, bringing his own down hard. She dodged it but ended up tripping over her skirt.

Skillfully she back flipped, kicking the guy in the face before landing on her feet in a running position. Her breathing became ruptured and she started coughing. A rough feeling in the pit of her stomach. Syaoran placed a hand on the small of her back as she wheezed, having no idea why she was coughing so suddenly. And it was painful. A burning feeling going through her lungs as she coughed harshly. The guy seemed to smirk as he approached. Watching the two. Placing an arm in front of the coughing girl, Syaoran stepped up. The guy seemed to laugh as he stopped arms length away. Bringing his sword up and around he pointed it at Syaoran and Sakura.

"You have no weapon, nothing to defeat me with." he took a step and swung, the blade sweeping down quickly. Syaoran dodged it, dipping low and coming up like a football player smashing his whole side into the bandit's gut. The two stumbled back but didn't fall. The bandit grabbed hold of Syaoran and pushed him back, swinging his blade across to get Syaoran. He ducked and came up quick, his arm flying.

"Nice try bub." Syaoran punched him across the face, his knuckles cracking in two different places. Swearing loudly he missed the counter attack as the sword came forward. He tried his best to dodge it but the blade sliced through his arm. "Bloody hell," gripping his wounded arm he kicked the guy away like a child and plopped down onto the ground. Nursing his wound absently.

"Weakling are you?" the bandit spoke getting a growl from Syaoran as he continued to nurse his bleeding arm. The dark blood was coming out fast and a lot. Seeing the predicament the knight was in now, the bandit laughed and grinned. He made to attack again but froze in mid stride. Weapon dropping from his dirty grasp. "…Damn woman." He went forward in a heap, making dust fly up at the impact. Syaoran stared at it before looking at Sakura who was breathing hard and holding a broken sword covered in blood. She dropped it, letting the medal fall near her feet.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, kneeling besides Syaoran. He nodded his head though his teeth were clenched. A minor wound and yet it was stinging with agonizing pain. Tsking, she ripped a bit of her skirt up and began wrapping it around his arm. Syaoran stared into her eyes as she concentrated on her work. _She was so worried. Her face…eyes were so pained. _Without meaning to he leaned forward and cupped her cheek, kissing her lips lightly. Sakura froze, and stared at him as he pulled back. Both faces were crimson from blushing madly.

"Thank you," her blush went deeper and she cleared her throat, standing on her feet. Syaoran did the same and watched her.

"…uh we should…get going." she spoke softly, her eyes going around the area. Anywhere but him. It lingered on the dead bandit next to them before going to Syaoran reluctantly. He was still staring at her, his gaze stony as ever. "And you're welcome." She said this with more confidence before taking his hand and dragging him to the still restless horse away from the village.

* * *

The cold wind blew around, sending a few leaves off the trees. Branches scratched on one another while squirrels and other tree animals moved positions, trying to get warm and migrating to their homes. It was peaceful within the dark forest, the half moon glowing downwards, except for the few prowlers watching over something. Harmless prowlers of course. Underneath a large willow tree, a knight occupied the hollow of it. He had his eyes closed as the wind blew his blue hair into his face. His sheathed weapon was rested neatly on his stomach, the hilt against his collarbone. Chest went up and down in sleep, and very few would know he wasn't sleeping at all. That few were sitting on the ground, doing doodles into a clear patch of soft dirt. Passing up time as the knight rested.

"Earl, Lyri hungry." Lyri spoke, making a swirl with her finger. The resting knight opened one eye before closing it slowly. It was the third time she'd said that in an hour. And he's told her the same thing each time.

"Let's wait a few to see if Syaoran and Sakura return then we'll have dinner." He spoke and the small child nodded, making another swirl in the dirt. There was silence once again and he sighed, opening his eyes fully to sit up. "Go gather near by sticks and we'll start camp." Instantly the young child bounced up, running around to gather as many sticks as she could hold that were in his sight.

Eriol limped over to the horse, taking the pack off for food and supplies. The black mare huffed and he patted its back, mumbling sweet coos to it. For some reason the horse had been restless for a while since they stopped, forcing the knight to tie the horse up to a tree. Pulling out a fresh apple he handed it to the beast before taking the bread and water over to the pile of sticks Lyri dropped onto the ground. He smiled at her as she sat crossed leg to begin digging a hole. _Sakura's taught her lots. Speaking, first aid, even camping. _He sat down as well, extending his bad leg out as he began sorting the sticks into a makeshift fire stack. He wasn't at all fit to be doing anything like this, but since Lyri was too young and the other two were out, he was forced to. His leg was complaining.

"All done," Lyri got back to her feet, picking up the pile of sticks and lightly placing them into her hole. "Sakie back with Zighrin?" she asked, not at all looking up to meet Eriol's watching gaze.

"Possibly tonight or tomorrow." He exclaimed, striking the rock a good few times. A spark ignited before a small fire started. The second the fire was big enough to warm them up a light drizzle of rain started. Lyri squeaked in surprise as she felt the drops land on her. Looking up into the dark sky, Eriol swore. Drop after drop of water came down harder with each passing second. Shadow reared and made noises before landing perfectly still in one position. A rustle in the near by bushes caught their attention and Eriol brought up his weapon in a flash, holding his arm out to Lyri who went to it.

"Makär y æ," (Stop) a female wearing a short cloth as a skirt and a top that covered what it needed stepped out, holding her red arms up. Her whole entire body was painted red and her face had two black lines of paint across her cheeks. "I from Nartake's clan…" she spoke softly, trying her best at his language. Her damp black hair was tied in a weird high tail on her head. Eriol slowly lowered the weapon as he studied the female through the darkness and rain.

"What is that you want?" he asked, getting to his feet with much difficulty. Lyri moved slightly, waiting until he was up and standing completely before wrapping trembling arms around his good leg, peeking at the female. Her teal eyes were staring from one weapon to the other before staring up at Eriol. He was also looking at the hanging blades around the female's waist and the longbow and arrows slung over her back.

"Rain become storm and two need safe. Nartake likes the young cherry blossom and her flower child so he wishes for me and Mäjel to watch." Eriol watched her point off into the distance before extending her arm out to them. "Yùelui, (please) follow to the mountains where you be safe." Lyri ran over to her instantly and Eriol frowned. As much as he was grateful for what they've done so far, he still didn't trust them.

"Alright," gathering the stuff he went over to the horse and packed it loosely. Lyri and the woman watched silently before he got on and followed. The female warrior looked at his leg before nodding and walking off, taking Lyri in her arms like she were hers.

* * *

The horse suddenly became restless, almost knocking down its two riders. One of them began making clucking noises, holding onto the reins tightly and controlling it from going off in the wrong direction. They were long from the village of rotting corpses and half dead bandits and they weren't exactly in the dark forests. The horse kicked forward, standing on its two back legs. Swearing deeply the back rider fell while the front rider held onto the neck with all her strength. The impact of the ground was painful, making him swear deeply grasping his arm as it stung from the rain and the shooting pain traveling through it. Looking down briefly she released the horse's neck, sliding off to his side. In seconds the horse took off at a gallop, disappearing within the forest.

"Damn it," Syaoran got out through fits of pain his arm was sending him. Sakura got to her feet, brushing off dust from her body. An arched brow went in the direction the dark brown mare went before going to Syaoran who was holding onto his injured arm. A dark stain had seeped through her black skirt fabric she used as a bandage. Odd. But it was true.

"I wonder what that was about." She spoke, going to his side. Taking his hand she removed it from his arm and examined his wound. It was slowly stopping of blood flow, but it would turn into something like Eriol's if they didn't get it treated properly. Well, except for the poison part. Just as she opened her mouth to speak a loud thunderclap resounded in the air. "Never mind," rain poured, getting everything in its wake soaked.

"Come on," he pointed off into the distance. Near the trenches that the knights use during battle were a few huts. Sad looking huts, but they were built for shelter against anything. Possibly for the injured or it was an abandoned home. Either way, the two made a run for it, splashing in the mud puddles that formed and hoping over broken planks. Once inside one of the huts Sakura began laughing, ringing her hair out.

"What's so funny?" she looked over at the drenched knight, her laughter dispersing to giggles. She shook her head, releasing her hair and going for her skirt. By now a puddle of water was around her feet from dripping. He narrowed his eyes at her, watching her closely. She was giggling still at whatever it was she found funny. Suddenly smirking, Syaoran quickly held his hand out to her. "Sakura…don't move." She froze when he said that, her eyes slightly wide. He was completely serious now.

"What? What?" she asked urgently. His own eyes went wide as he approached her, his good arm extending out. "Syao what…" she was freaking out now.

"Just don't move so I can get it." he spoke through clenched teeth. She stopped all functions, even held her breath as he reached the side of her face. He stepped a little closer to her so he was inches away. "Don't…" using his thumb and middle finger he slid them together, creating a weird noise in her ear. Sakura shrieked her arms going up to her face in defense of whatever it was.

"What the hell was that?" she ordered him. He laughed, revealing nothing in his hands. Frustrated she hit him, hard. He howled in pain when her slap made contact with his wound. "That's what you get. Tricking me like that…bastard." She mumbled under her breath. He grinned, though he was still in pain.

"You deserved it as well." She stared at him in mock hurt before narrowing her eyes. "Admit it, you were asking to be scared like that." he rubbed the bottom of his wound, just watching her huff and pout with narrowed emerald eyes that suddenly became very wide. He wasn't going to fall for it. It was way to obvious.

* * *

The female warrior that led them to a cave left, leaving a male warrior in charge of looking over Eriol and Lyri. The rain had begun to come down hard; a few lightening strikes flashing and lighting up the sky. Revealing only that it was darker then usual. One look outside and they'd have thought they were behind a waterfall because the rain was coming straight down and fast. Leaving no survivors. The injured knight was leaning against the cold wall, his leg extended out. He was staring at the outside, his thoughts all on Syaoran and Sakura. Weather like this never went well when one was separated from companions, which got him to worry about the truth behind it all. Toboe and May's little tale of his burned up village from a raid. A rather violent shake came from the bundle lying next to him. He looked at Lyri, wondering if she was cold. She did have the warrior's fur wrap on as well as a blanket.

When she started turning her head and violently shaking he knew something was up. She had been fine a while ago when she fell asleep. "Lyri, Lyri what's wrong?" Eriol asked placing a hand on the small child's shivering form. She was sleeping but her body temperature was burning and her mouth was moving as incoherent words left. Eriol shifted slightly as he tried to wake her up once again. "Lyri,"

"Makär y æ," Lyri mumbled her arm stretching outwards for something. Fingers acting like they were clasping around an object. Just as it began she let her arm drop to her side and she became lifeless as ever. The only sign that she was still alive was the shaky rise and fall of her small chest. Eriol stared down at her, wondering what was up as well as how she begun to learn the language that Sakura and the red people spoke. He hadn't known Sakura was teaching her it. In fact _he knew_ she wasn't teaching her it.

"She speaks language we speak. But…that one not know it, does she?" Eriol turned his head over to the male warrior. Even from the glow of the dark night he could easily make out the redness of his body. Almost like he was bleeding externally forever. "The flower child having a native nightmare comes when ones life is at stake. Ones life that she loves dearly."

"And that would mean…?" Eriol was having trouble understanding his twisted talking. He did have some clue, but they way he continued to speak about it made him forget and get confuse. The warrior stood up from his position and crouched next to the child. His hand rested on the girl's stomach, pressing down slightly. Lyri seemed to freeze with time, her shivering ceasing and her violent convulses halting.

"Ami-yuë," (Speak) Lyri's body rose upwards before crashing back onto the hard cave ground. Eriol inched to get him away from her but stopped when Lyri's large eyes opened, dilated hues looking out from them.

"Harãt est par danÿule. Harãt cez de tâtere. Fenesia doiš harãt.'' (She's in danger. She needs us. Daughter needs her.) It was all figment words, but Eriol got the drift of it as well as the warrior. He released her stomach and sat back. Lyri went back to her old condition, this time more violently on her shivering. Her eyes remained open before they slowly closed on their own, signaling she was fast asleep again. Eriol looked outside, wondering where Sakura and Syaoran were.

* * *

"You deserved it as well." She stared at him in mock hurt before narrowing her eyes. "Admit it, you were asking to be scared like that." he rubbed the bottom of his wound, just watching her huff and pout with narrowed emerald eyes that suddenly became very wide. "Sakura?" he asked, not sure whether or not to take it as a payback joke of hers or not.

"Sorry but this huts occupied." She spoke in a sarcastic voice. Dry sarcastic voice. Syaoran stared at her funny before turning around. Standing at the doorway, drenched in water and blood was a very tall, very buffed man. Instantly Syaoran reached for his waist, but nothing was there. Confused he looked down to find that his sword wasn't hanging there. It was drying by the entrance, exactly next to the visitor. "I don't usually allow stalkers to occupy one with me."

"That will change my dear," he spoke with a rich accent. He looked at Syaoran then back at Sakura who was just standing there, eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"Is that right?" he seemed to smile at her tone of voice before charging forward, large axe ready for a kill. His target was Sakura but Syaoran was the first to dodge it. He moved out of the way, scrambling for his sword by the door. Sakura dropped to the ground as the axe came down on her and kicked, her foot meeting with the bandit's groin.

"Sakura!" Syaoran spoke when he didn't see the girl. She rolled to the side, revealing her self. Syaoran sighed with relief coming over to her with the sword in his good hand. The bandit recovered himself though he was leaning forward with the pain that still remained down below. Growling he swung aimlessly making the two break apart. "What did you do?"

"Just now to get him angry or for him to just attack us out of nowhere?" Sakura asked breathlessly getting to her feet. Syaoran stared at her wondering if she was responsible for both actions. It was possible. The bandit attacked him before he could even answer that. Bringing the sword between them, he stared blankly at the sharp blade of the axe inches from his face. "Syaoran!" the bandit grabbed his weapon with both hands and pushed down, trying to overcome the knight.

"Yeah a little help here!" Syaoran got out when he saw Sakura go across the room. She rolled her eyes, listening to him. Taking a deep breath she smashed her foot into the wall, making wood splinter out. Grabbing a chunk of it she yanked with all her strength. The splinters dug into her skin but she ignored as it she ran for Syaoran who was now on his knees trying his best to keep his sword steady in front of him. It was more difficult with one bad arm bleeding none stop and one good arm.

"Hey asswhip!" Sakura yelled. The bandit turned his head just as Sakura flung the sharp wood. It embedded itself into his arm, not deeply but it was there. Syaoran took that and used his bad arm to sock the bandit across the face, making him go backwards slightly. Free from the weapon Syaoran got to his feet and moved away, breathing hard.

"Clever girl," the bandit spoke with his heavy accent. He walked forward towards Syaoran, as if he was going to attack. Raising the axe the bandit continued to walk towards him. Preparing for the attack against him Syaoran was surprised to see the man make one big giant lunge forward in the attack but instead, tossed his weapon to the side. The axe spun in Sakura's direction before embedding itself into the wall behind her. "Look I missed," Sakura's eyes were wide as she stared at the man. She had felt it pass her, almost nicking skin…almost her head.

"I…you…" she hissed, still shocked. She jumped, trying to jump kick him in retaliation. But as she was in mid air he just swiped his arm, slamming her against the wall in the other direction. She hit the ground, sliding a few more feet before crashing to a stop.

"Sakura!" Syaoran attacked the bandit, his sword coming down in an arc. His sliced across his arm but no major damage came. The bandit turned to face Syaoran who just stared surprised out of his mind. He grabbed the knight's neck, bringing him off the ground. Syaoran held onto his sword and hacked down but he grabbed the blade before it touched his skin. His face began to turn red from the lack of air circulating and the large bandit just smirked, dangling him like fresh meat.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, meeting with a blurry scene. Getting up on one arm she groaned at the stinging feeling. Her hair fell in her face, hiding most of what was happening but she could still roughly make out the large figure. His form not at all moving, but to her it looked like he was twirling._ Stupid invincible bastard, _she thought getting to her feet stiffly. A thin stream of blood trailed from one area towards her. Looking down at her body she saw where it was coming from. Her entire left side was blood from hitting the ground and sliding. Hissing at the stinging feeling she slowly approached them. But stopped. The axe was at a good distance away, away from view of the bandit. _Syaoran stay alive a little longer. _

_Sakura, _Syaoran yelled in his mind. Pulling the blade sideways, he tried his best to get it from the man's grasp. But it wasn't budging. The hand around his neck grew tighter and he gasped with pain, feeling bones cracking. Unless it was veins popping from the pressure. He wouldn't know until he was suddenly dead. _Sakura you stupid brood wake up already! _He shouted. Opening his eyes to gaze in her direction he found an empty spot. Confused he looked around but couldn't find her. Groaning he tried once more at the blade thing, only succeeding in getting it a little bit. The bandit's grasp around his neck loosened before it was gone completely. Syaoran fell to the ground, hacking away for air.

"What…" he looked up to see the bandit standing in one spot, eyes staring down at him. Like a feather he went forward from a simple blown air. Syaoran scurried backwards quickly just as the bandit smacked into the ground, lifeless. His own axe was embedded into his back, Sakura standing behind him. Syaoran looked up at her. "You know that's the second time." He spoke. She moved her wide emerald orbs to him.

"What's your point?" he arched a brow as she went to him, kneeling to the ground. "For a knight you're pretty weak. I think I've beaten you a couple times in sparing and saved your ass from simple bandits twice or was it three times now?" she poked him against the chest making him go back slightly. Retreating from the pain.

"What do you mean three times. It's been two." She arched a brow at his tone of voice before sitting back on her legs.

"Remember when we first met. My little…friends decided to attack us and you made the stupid mistake of wanting to kill one of them? I saved your ass from a beheaded death." He thought a moment before growling. It was true. He'd been saved by a mere girl three times so far as well as gotten his ass beaten by her in their sparing warm-ups.

"Fine…you win." She smiled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. As she pulled away he looked at her funny making her laugh, standing up. He got to his feet as well, with some small difficulty. "You know you amaze me sometimes." She quirked an eye pulling the axe from the bandit's back. She swung it this way and that, blood splattering of the blade.

"Really? How so?" she asked turning back to him. He was staring at the blade as she spun it around. Looking into her eyes he just stared.

"By doing things like that…how the hell are you a woman at the same time a fighter with more skills that a knight who's had training since he was bloody seven. Well in my case since I was old enough to run without falling?" she smirked, hearing a bit of jealousy in his voice but it wasn't completely. He was just amazed of her skills so was she.

"You could say I had some practice in swords when I was younger and…" before she could finish Syaoran fell to his knees. "Syaoran!" looking up she saw the bandit on his knees, pulling Syaoran's sword out from his back. Eyes wide she hissed madly. "Bloody bastard!" with the axe she flung it landing it against the bandit's chest. He once again froze before falling backwards.

"Sakura…" Syaoran gasped out, blood slipping from his mouth. She looked at him before grabbing the sword out of the bandits grasp. Tears and anger welled up within her gaze and she went down, slicing the bandit's head right off. Blood splattered everywhere but she ignored it. Ignored the disgusting sight as she let the sword fall as Syaoran said her name again, moving to go to her. Stabbing the sword into the guy's chest she went to Syaoran's side. She caught him before he went forward.

"Oh god…Syaoran." She breathed, letting tears fall from her eyes freely. Syaoran weakly wiped them away with his hand. She closed her eyes, moving with his touch. "It sucks because I just avenged your death but you're not dead yet." She tried joking. He laughed slightly before coughing. Looking at him she watched as he moved his hand to his side where the blade had gone through.

"It doesn't hurt as much as when Eriol almost hacked my arm off one time." Sakura arched a brow, mentally noting to yell at his blue haired friend. He laughed at the way her face contorted which made her laugh as well before silencing as he started to cough, more blood sliding from his wounds and mouth. "God blood taste disgusting."

"Well that's what you get for being so careless." He was about to comment on that when she pressed her lips to his, drawing away his breath. He felt her tears slid onto his face as she absently kissed him deeply and compassionately. Bringing her arm up he caressed her cheek as she pulled away, eyes glossy. "You're not going to die you stupid knight."

"How would you know?" she kissed him again, this time devouring him whole. Pulling away she chocked out a sob.

"Because you haven't had more then just kisses from me and I decided that the bastards of the underworld can't have you just yet." Her voice cracked and he felt his own tears welling up. Sakura moved away from him and he watched silently as she pulled off her tunic, revealing blood stained breast wraps_. _she ripped her shirt to shreds before going to him, wrapping it around his torso. "See…I'm not letting you die."

"Sakura…" she shook her head, the tears overcoming the best of her. He watched her as she worked silently to stopping his blood flow. A hand touched hers and both of them looked, seeing a female warrior painted in red.

"I help Cherry Blossom?" she asked. Sakura nodded slowly and the woman began ripping shreds from the cloak she was wearing. Sakura smiled weakly at Syaoran who just smiled back, allowing the two females to attack him with cloths. As long as he wasn't dying. She thought miserably.

* * *

The sky had cleared up as they left the cave. Eriol, wanting to be protective of Lyri had decided to carry her out of it. Even with his still out of commission leg. Her fever was still running hot, making her small body hot against him. But that was it. She stopped mumbling in the different language and she stopped moving around. Unless it was just the subconscious feel of being held. The warrior led then down the cliff safely, pulling along the horse. Eriol followed at a slow pace, looking around at his surroundings. The islands were gorgeous after a rough rain. The skies were pale but the trees were greener then ever. He could just imagine what everything would look like when they reached the lower level of the forest.

He was right. As they reached the main road, everything was different but gorgeous. The rain still lingered on some plants, making them shine with the little sun out. He was tempted to go closer to the plants but then he might lose the warrior, who was at a good distance away, the horse with him. Picking up his pace painfully, Eriol looked down at Lyri. She was sleeping soundly, a bit of sweat sliding down her small face. But she was a small child nonetheless, a cute child as well. Smiling he looked up, away from her to the road.

Up ahead at the end of the long trail stood the female warrior with Sakura and Syaoran. Both had some kind of makeshift bandage and both had blood caking their faces and exposed skin. Sakura had blood stained into her light brown hair, almost like she had dyed her hair a different color. Her breast band stained to the core. Syaoran was in worse shape, donning Sakura's torn shirt around his bare torso and shreds of it for his arm. A little bit shocked and confused, Eriol limped his way towards them, holding onto Lyri tightly. Sakura was the only one that went forward, only because she had to thank the other warrior proper. More proper then the two knights.

"What happened to you?" he asked, checking them up and down more closely. The other warrior stepped up behind them, holding the horse by its reins. Sakura looked at the warrior and bowed her head respectfully to him, taking the horse from him. Eriol watched her be silent and weakly search the large pack for something. "Well?" he asked again, looking at Syaoran who was watching Sakura as well.

"Let's just say don't get her mad." He remarked. Syaoran looked at Lyri in his arms, a frown pressing his chapped lips. "What's wrong with her?" Sakura suddenly squeaked in joy, cutting them off as she pulled out a small leather pouch. Turning back to them, mostly to the two warriors waiting patiently, she pulled out a fancy looking dagger.

"This is for your elder, for watching over us even though it's out of your territory." She spoke, handing the female warrior the weapon. She looked it over with delicate fingers, her eyes easily examining the rich gold handle to the sharp point of medal. Even the guys seemed to stare at it.

"This is of pure quality that you give us. Why?" she inquired. Syaoran looked from warrior to thief, wondering the same thing. Eriol was just staring at the weapon. It was a fine weapon that not many knights could even get a hold of. Sakura smirked, standing her ground.

"Huite tyi vuié barti." (For respecting non-blood) she told her so that the guys wouldn't understand. She would have said more but the female warrior nodded her head, understanding as she slid the blade into her belt for safekeeping. Sakura then looked over at Lyri and Eriol. "Now what's wrong with her?" she asked as the two warriors took off at a run, disappearing instantly in the nearby woods.

"She was talking in her sleep. Fever, dilated eyes, and talking. Like she was possessed or something. The red warrior said it was nothing, actually he didn't say anything at all merely made her talk in that weird language." Sakura took Lyri from Eriol, moving aside bangs to peer at her sleeping face more clearly. "She's fine now, I think." He told her calmly, watching the older girl.

"She spoke in the other language?" he nodded and she frowned. Lyri's hotness felt weird to Sakura who itched to just dump her in the cold river to make it go down. Looking around the forest she was met with greenery beyond greenery, canceling out the idea to toss her in the river. "I wonder if she really is from the north?" she spoke out loud to herself. Syaoran and Eriol just stared at her, having no words. Sakura moved Lyri so her head was resting on her shoulder, legs wrapped around her torso. "Let's go, I'm certain more of those blasted bandits will come looking for us, and I want to look for a lake or river to wash up." She told them, walking passed them. Eriol glanced at Syaoran who shrugged his shoulders, taking the horse's reigns and helping his knight friend up. It would be a slow walk now with one horse, but they were going to continue on either way.

**To be continued...**


	5. Dreaming of You

**Chapter Five: _Dreaming of You_**

_The tiniest of whispers began blowing with the hot wind around Sakura. Cooling the sweat that had began to slide from her forehead. A large smile crossed her delicate face and she opened her eyes to stare up at the cloudless sky of gray. Chest heaving up and down in rhythmic motion. Sitting up from the wet grass, her hair fell in locks against her back and began blowing slightly sideways with the wind. Placing the light short sword on the space beside her, she let herself fall backwards again, arms going out and above her head. A loud, high-pitched giggle of joy escaped her lips. She was free. Free from everything that she has to endure almost every waking moment. But it wouldn't last long. She knew that much. Someone would be in hot pursuit of her little run away. _

_The hot wind began to make her queasy so she closed her eyes, getting the sickness taken care of. As best she could. Sitting up again in a quick movement, she took up the short sword and began a random exercise. Swinging the blade one way, then the other. Her skirt swooshing around her at every violent twist and jump she made. She was only five, but she had skill. Doing a last twist and swipe with her blade, Sakura stopped. The wind taking over everything. Cooling her body down. Her breathing was quick, and she laughed, opening her eyes finally. Her emerald orbs took in her everything before her. Her kingdom. The dense forest surrounding the castle and it's small village was dark. Even the high sun wasn't lighting up the unnerving place. Making a face, she sat down gingerly on the wet grass, ignoring the tickling feeling it gave to her legs._

_Placing the blade on the space beside her, she waited. Finding small interest in ringing her dark skirt this way and that. The wind going up it, sending hot chills that didn't bother her one bit. But the fact that she sat there for far too long nerved her. Someone was supposed to have followed her. A five year old as vulnerable as Sakura who was the first daughter of the Lord Fujitaka. A princess that would soon have importance when she turned eighteen. Yet, as she sat there, twiddling her fingers around the hem of her skirt, emerald eyes wide and staring at the opening of the forest in the distance, waiting…no one seemed to be coming. The wind picked up and the whispery voice came again. This time as hot as the wind that blew her hair off her shoulders. Frustrated, she got to her feet, grabbed the blade and ran. Her short legs pumping as fast as she could make them. Absently she held onto the charm around her neck, her breathing becoming quick as she ran into the dark of the forest. _

_The forest was becoming larger for her. Darker and scarier. Tears began to well at the corners of her eyes and she stopped in her tracks. Spinning around like the lost child that she was. Her throat was tight, making her unable to scream out in the terror that she felt suddenly. The hot wind she was use to out of the forest, was now cold. She fingered the charm before clamping her sweaty hand around it tightly. Wanting it to give her the encouragement to not be scared. Oblivious to the snow that suddenly fell from the sky and the wind slowly dispersing to nothing, she began walking closer towards a large willow tree. Remembering once that her brother said to go to a tree and stay there until someone found her. Possibly a willow tree to make it easier. When it grew darker and colder was when she finally noticed and the sounds of footsteps. That got her absolute attention. _

"_Touya?" she asked, her voice calm despite the fact that she was terrified out of her five-year-old body. Holding the charm and the short sword tightly, she spun around. The trees seemed to grow bigger as she stared at them all. The leaves moving, branches scratching. A chocked cry left her lips and she bit down hard. Drawing blood. A tall figure soon came out from behind a snow-plated tree, their black hair covered by a black cloth tied around it. "Touya I'm scared." She spoke when she recognized the figure. _

_He said nothing and she didn't care. She didn't care that he was wearing a tight black shirt with baggy gray breeches that mostly the village boys wore, nor did she care that he was standing stoic still by the snow-plated tree. She did however notice the sudden blotch of blood leading down his forehead. It wasn't there before. "Bleeding Touya," she spoke rather softly. Her voice going with the snowy wind. Her eyes grew wide when the blood became more then that, blotching out from his shoulders, chest, and thighs. Even sudden tears that slipped from his eyes were red. Blood. "TOUYA!" he started moving backwards, growing smaller with each distant step he wasn't making on his own. Sakura ran after him though, dropping the blade. _

_She followed after him, keeping him insight as she ran quickly. The sound of snow crunching under her bare feet filled the air, not leaving her numb from cold or anything. Steam left her lips as she huffed for breaths that were starting to become difficult as she ran against the cold. The temperature had at least dropped with every passing tree. Becoming colder and colder. And Touya was disappearing more and more from her sight. Her short legs grew longer, a design suddenly spiraling down her leg in blue paint and glowing. Stopping in her tracks she stared in front of her. Touya had long but disappeared. The dark forest surrounding her now completely white with the snow that had stopped falling. The world began passing by her in flashed whiteness, her own self-growing quickly to a seventeen year old. Her light brown hair was now long enough that it whipped around her stomach. Flying with the wind that had picked up painfully. _

_She whirled around when the snow crunched as someone else came into view. Their small petite form was unfamiliar to her as she continued to watch the figure approach. Coming clearer and clearer against the white snow that was melting away now. Flowing red hair was placed in two pig-tailed braids on top of the girl's head. Deep, round violet eyes were staring at Sakura absently as she stopped in her tracts. A mixture of amber was in her eyes but it was so faint that she didn't notice it at all. Sakura took a step forward making the girl step back and bring a slender arm up to reach behind her back before coming back out again. Frowning, Sakura could do nothing but stop and wait. The small petit girl produced an arrow and bow and she put it into place easily with skill. Eyes growing wide, Sakura took a few steps back. The snow dissolving quicker then if fire had been placed against it. With one strong tug back, the girl released the arrow and Sakura screamed, feeling the impact go right through her abdomen. _

Sakura woke up with a start, her mouth closing. Had she really screamed? Cold sweat was making her clothes stick to her, making her disgusted. Weakly she clutched at her chest and got to her feet. Her heart was pounding madly. Threatening to come out and she knew that if there weren't bone, blood and skin, it would come out. Right from the vessels that held them in place. Subconsciously she looked at herself, feeling her body for anything vital. Nothing. No blood, no pain besides her wounds reopening…a small pang against her temple began and she collapsed to her knees on the ground. _It was only a dream. _She couldn't help but angrily slam her fist against the dirt. _A fucking dream…I'm alive. _A quick flashback of the red haired chick shooting the arrow went across her minds eye and she looked down at her body. The impact felt real to her.

Grabbing up her daggers from beneath her beddings, she got to her feet and walked casually away from the camp. Syaoran was sleeping with Lyri close to him and Eriol was snuggled up against a tree. The three of them were sound asleep that even her cry hadn't wakened them up. If she had cried out in the first place. Patting the remaining horse on the it's mane, she took off at a run. Her bare feet slapping the cold dirt ground. Syaoran watched her from his position on the ground, his arm protectively around the still feverish Lyri. When Sakura was out of sight down the trail, he sat up. He'd heard a sudden cry just moment before and when he woke to see what had happened, Sakura was up and checking herself. The look in her eyes haunting. Making sure that Lyri remained asleep and wrapped tightly in the blankets, he got to his feet.

"Where you going?" a groggy voice spoke, making Syaoran turn. Eriol was awake as well and looking at Syaoran oddly. Turning away from his friend he wrapped his belt around his body stiffly and grabbed his sword, wincing when his arm sent a jolt of pain to his fingertips.

"Watch after Lyri. Make sure she doesn't freak out." he told him instead, taking off at a run in the direction that Sakura had gone. Eriol watched tiredly, not knowing what to say to that. That's when he noticed the stains on the dirt where Sakura had been sleeping and his eyes went wide, looking back up in the direction again.

Sakura didn't stop running until she got to the water. The waves crashing against rocks. The wind smelt heavily of sea and sand, that as her hair whipped around her she could smell it in her strands. The running had dried up the tears that he slipped from her eyes, but she could feel the dampness of them on her cheeks. Scrubbing her flesh she went to a rather oddly shaped boulder and sat down. Pulling up her long skirt she examined the side of her leg were dabs of blood had begun to spur out from under the old dried blood. It was disgusting and painful. The breeze picked up around her and she let her skirts fall back as she went to look at her elbow. The same thing as her thigh. Blood was seeping out from dried blood and sliding down her arm. Scrunching up her face she dropped her arm in her lap and brought both legs up to her chest. The Red female had lent her the cloak she'd worn and created a make shift shirt for her since Sakura had ripped up her own for Syaoran's wounds. The material felt odd against her now and she couldn't help but adjust the breast band underneath.

Sometime during the night she had accidentally reopened her wounds but when? All she could remember was the dream or nightmare that woke her up. The nightmare that had felt and seemed so real to her. In truth it kind of was. A memory to her past that she had forgotten but a lot of it was so unreal that it frightened her. Fixing her emerald gaze on the sea, Sakura was oblivious to her surroundings. Oblivious to the man standing behind her, his breathing coming in quick gasps. Syaoran had run at top speed to reach her and when he'd found her, he was surprised to find himself out of breath. Pushing that aside, he watched her. Watched as she allowed the breeze of the sea and wind move her hair and clothing, allowed the sun to seep down on her with little warmth it could provide. Taking steps forward, the sand cold to his feet, he tilted his head to look side long at Sakura.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran spoke finally, coming up behind Sakura. Touching her lightly on the shoulder he sat down on the boulder next to her. Sakura automatically placed her head on his shoulder, one leg dropping to the warm sand. She remained silent. Making him worried that something was up. Wrapping his arm around her he held her close. Looking off at the sea, knowing she was going to eventually speak unless they were going to just sit there and say nothing.

"When I was little, probably around five, the ocean was right below the hill of where I lived. I use to run away from the nursery women to the ocean to play with the sea lions or hang around the tide pools. My brother, he would come after me and scold me for worrying my father and the nurses but after that he would hang with me. We'd play with the tiny pebbles and fishes before it got to late that we had to go back." Syaoran looked at her, seeing that she had her eyes closed even though tiny drops of tears slipped from her lids.

"Is that why you ran. Because you wanted to remember what you use to do in hope your brother would come after you." He guessed randomly, remembering the high-pitched scream he heard this morning. It must had been a nightmare for her. Sakura nodded her head, taking a deep breath and reopening her eyes. Looking up at him she gave him a genuine smile. A smile he thought was her first real one. It reached her emerald orbs that seemed to glisten with the high sun above them. He wanted the moment to freeze right there. She looked so beautiful to him. Even as the wetness from her tears made her look sad. She looked beautiful.

"Enough of this, let's go swimming." Sakura said rather hyperly. A totally different side then what she spoke with just moments before. Syaoran stared at her, watching as she got to her feet and ran for the water. "COME ON!" she cried over her shoulder.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked her. She just spun herself around, still heading to the water. "Sakura it's the middle of winter and you're going to the most freezing water on the face of the planet! You're crazy!" he yelled out. The wind carrying it to her. Sakura only laughed, stripping from her clothing, leaving only her blood stained bandages, breast band and leggings on. "Oh come on Sakura you'll freeze." He got to his feet, prepared to run after her and drag her back if need be.

"If you don't come with and I drown then I'll haunt you to your grave!" she resorted in saying. A rather smug look on her face even as the wind got to her. But that got him. He ran at her making her start moving backwards until the water came up to her calves. It numbed her legs instantly, sending goose pimples up her entire body. Syaoran hopped the wave as it came onto the shore and wrapped his good arm around her waist, making her squeak in surprise before laughing. Wrapping herself to him she screamed out bloody hell as a wave crashed against them. The water spraying around, soaking her instantly from head to toe. Her body shivered as the cold claimed her with wind and waves, teeth clattering together. Syaoran felt the same way as she did, but he wasn't going to show it.

"Cold?" he asked, holding with both arms weakly. The water made his wound sting but he kept with it as he kept from losing Sakura to the crashing waves that hit them. Though she kept a straight face and glared daggers, her way of saying are you joking, he saw right through it. "Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he started walking deeper in the water, the waves bigger and more frequent. As one hit her back, getting her more soaked then before she screamed.

"NO! Go back, GO BACK!" a large wave crashed once again against her back, water seeping into the bandage and stinging her scraps. "SYAORAN!" She screamed. Syaoran laughed, closing his eyes when it sprayed around him. "You're evil, do you know that?" she asked him when he opened his eyes to look at her. She was staring into his eyes, a weird gaze in her own.

"Hey you were the one that wanted to go swimming." He told her, his lips turning blue as the wind picked up around them. The waves had calmed to just making them float, and with their faces out of the water, it was quickly numbing. "You're just as evil."

"So…that's not the point." Her voice rose as another wave out of a few calm once hit them full force. Or her full force. Her legs tightened around him, teeth clattering loudly. Her own lips were turning pale. "Okay maybe this was a bad idea." She confessed her thoughts, looking behind him at the island. It was so far from where they had swam out to. So far.

"Naw, it's cool." She arched a brow. Just a minute ago he was calling her crazy. Syaoran grinned, slowly turning them around; the cold waves splashing ever inch of their bodies. Sakura pulled back just slightly, looking at him confused. He was laughing. "You're a lot lighter in the water then out." that got her to smack him awkwardly.

"You pompous…" Syaoran crashed his lips to hers, silencing what she was going to say instantly. Sakura made a weird grunting nose, frustrated with him. Breaking away, she kept her glare. "That wasn't nice." She resided in saying instead of finishing her first sentence.

"No I'm pretty sure that was…this…isn't." he gave her a small kiss before dipping, legs bending in the water. Counting to four and making Sakura nervous, he sprung up just as a large wave, taller then them came crashing down. Sakura screamed, closing her mouth just in time as Syaoran dragged her under, against the force of the wave. When they came back up even further from the island then they had started off from, she had a stream of profanity leaving her lips.

"I'm g-going to p-p-personally k-kill you." She got out through shivering compulsions. Her lips were light blue again, almost to the point of becoming white. Winter, ocean, and wind did not mix with her anymore then it did when she first decided to take a swim. What she was thinking, she had no idea. Syaoran shook his head, running a thumb across her lip in hope to warm it up a little. "I will," she told him stubbornly before taking his hand, squealing on somewhat as a wave hit her side. "Just…not right now." She kissed him, removing her hand from his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Syaoran deepened the kiss bringing her as close as he could, while his arms roamed her exposed skin subconsciously.

Behind them in the distance, someone watched. Hidden behind a large tree where Sakura had stripped from her clothing. He stared at Syaoran's sword and her stuff before taking off at a run into the depths of the forest.

* * *

They were gone for at least an hour, a little more then that. When they returned Eriol was sitting with his bad leg outstretched and poking aimlessly at a dying fire. Lyri was wrapped tightly in Syaoran's blanket and slept against Eriol's bare chest. Though her eyes were closed, you could see darkness under them. A good enough indication that she was sick. The knight looked up from his aimless poking when he heard their voices. Sakura was on Syaoran's back, holding his chest like it was a lifeline. In this case it was, seeing how he was threatening to dump her down on the ground from a remark she kept using. When they were closer Sakura looked up to greet Eriol. A large smile had appeared on her face until she saw a third person. Sitting across from Eriol and Lyri, his back turned to the arriving two.

"What is he doing here?" Sakura spoke right out, tapping Syaoran on the shoulder to let her down. He did as complied and watched as she stormed up the visitor. Eriol's eyes went wide and the guy seemed to swear loudly as Sakura brought him up to his feet, a fist full of his tattered shirt in her hand. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him, her face inches from his. She could smell ale on his breath, sickening her. Dropping him she went over to Lyri and sat. the child was still sound asleep.

"Hello to you too princess." She narrowed her eyes at him. Fixing his shirt, the bandit looked at Syaoran before looking at her. Both of them were still a little damp and from the greeting he just got, Sakura's clothing was still wet as well. "So you didn't drown after all." He commented smirking, revealing two silver molars. Sakura kept herself planted on the ground, stroking the feverish child.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" this was a major turn from what she just done only a second ago. Syaoran continued to stare, trying to figure where he'd seen his dirty face before. Eriol was just finding high amusement in this. After all, he'd been talking to this thief for over an hour. "I thought those bloody bimbo knights executed you Kai." The name rang through Syaoran's head.

"Supposed to but…" he glanced at Syaoran again, giving him the toothy grin. "But you see some little princess and her knight made a real ruckus the minute of my doom, giving me enough time to escape as well." He got to one knee and bowed to Sakura, his eyes not leaving hers. "I thank you."

"Oh shove it, what are you really doing here?" Kai stood up. "We're days away from the Greenland village, you didn't come here just to say thank you…not you." Her voice held a certain note that sent chills through all three males. Eriol the most. Last time he heard her speak like that was when she was hella pissed at Syaoran. And that never went well with his companion. "Well?"

"Ouch, that hurts Princess." Kai held his heart and dropped, hitting the ground hard. Leaves went up at impact and he shot back up, like he was dead coming back to life. Vampire style.

"Stop calling me Princess or you'll loose something precious to you, you stupid bandit." Sakura hissed, not at all amused by his show of dropping dead. Syaoran made a little coughing noise, understanding her meaning and Eriol just shifted his weight. Kai was unphased by this, his grin bigger then ever as he got to his feet in a crouch in front of her. Taking Sakura's free hand he bowed to it, for once, leaving her gaze.

"Ah but you are the Princess of Thieves are you not? You own this island and the pathetic maggots crawling on it. I lived to serve you until you…betrayed your own kind…falling in love…with a mere bimbo knight." Head still bowed at her hand he gazed at Syaoran who went stony, watching the thief act like a fool. Sakura yanked her hand free and kicked him back, not at all sorry. Lyri seemed to stir and say something getting her immediate attention. "It's all true though, you fell in love. Why else would you risk getting a worse execution then decapitation, and frolicking in the forest? Why else would you be mere seconds from a mistake that could happen without the witches guidance in womanhood?" Kai continued at his spot on the ground, watching as Sakura held Lyri in her arms.

"Better watch what you say Kai. I still know you're weak points and I'm not afraid of killing you." Sakura hissed out. With a delicate touch she wiped sweat off the child's forehead before getting to her feet. Just as oddly she had gotten up with Lyri, she sat back down in front of the dying fire in front of Eriol. Placing the girl on the ground she started going through a small pack, doing her little witch work. Everyone watched in silence until Kai broke it, looking sidelong at Syaoran.

"So…have you slept with her yet? Has she showed you the true her? Those designs that make up half her body?" he asked out of the blue. Sakura was up in a flash, a blade between her middle and index finger. Pressing Kai to the ground, she held the small dagger to his groin as she used her other hand to keep his shoulders down. He went silent immediately; sweat springing to his face as he felt the tip of her blade against him.

"Tell me what the fuck you're doing here before I cut you and do the world a favor by disposing of you." She breathed out heavily, anger evident in her eyes. Eriol stayed unmoving just next to them while Syaoran went to Lyri's side. Sakura had left her to close to the embers. "Speak you fucking bastard!"

"I'm telling you jack shit unless you get that thing away from me." He got out in a low raspy voice. The ale on his breath was evident for her senses but she held herself, pressing the blade closer and closer to his doom. "Hey, hey…too close!" he shouted.

"Sakura let him go." Eriol said, feeling uncomfortable. He knew that one tone of voice would end up getting the bandit in trouble. He just didn't think she would go so far as threaten his manhood. "Sakura," he spoke again when she didn't budge.

"Why?" she asked, not taking her eyes of Kai. "So he could run his mouth some more and get me even angrier?" Syaoran exchanged a look with his friend. She had a point. Sighing, Eriol got up on his feet, using his sheathed sword as leverage.

"No," she looked up at the standing knight. "So we can leave…those bandits…the ones that raided the village are raiding every other village they get to until they find whoever killed their leader. They're heading this way. That's why Kai is here." He told her what they should have told her when she first got back. But no, it had to go differently. Sakura took this information slowly before slipping to her feet, the dagger still between her fingers. Looking at Syaoran and Lyri, she let out a tired breath.

"How?" she asked calmly, turning her attention back to the bandit. He was slowly getting to his feet, brushing off leaves and dirt from his clothing. "How do they know we are the ones that killed their leader? Sure…two ended up meeting the dark lord but how the hell were we to know it was a leader or whatever man?" she asked him. For once Kai had a straight face.

"Because they have a source…a spy. Someone told the bandits it was the princess of thieves and everyone knows who you are even if you don't know them. It's what I've been trying to tell you." He told her subtly, a grin suddenly appearing on his dirty face. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nooo, you were being a dick." She shot out, walking to Syaoran and Lyri.

"I'm hurt," the bandit held his arms over his chest and made a dying noise, but unlike last time he didn't fall. Only stumbled a few steps back before walking forward back to his original place.

"Shove it," she hissed out. Eriol rolled his eyes. Here they go again.

"Already have…" Sakura blew out a steam of air and spun around. In one flexible leap she was up but didn't go anywhere. Syaoran grabbed her waist and brought her against him hard before she did anything. Her blade had been out again. Struggling against the knight's hold she tried going to Kai who only went backwards, bumping into Eriol's form and falling. "G-good job Knight…keep her away from me." He stuttered, sliding a few more paces for clear measure.

"Sakura…" Syaoran got out, trying to keep Lyri from falling out of his arm and Sakura to escape. "Sakura forget about him for one second and think. We can't go anywhere with Lyri like this. It's not healthy for her." Syaoran bit out. Sakura stopped moving at that moment and glared at him then at the child knocked out in his arm. Blood had started to slip from under his shirt onto her arms. Taking the sudden movement as a sign she wasn't going anywhere, he released her, feeling the pain ignite like fire through his entire arm.

"They're close. He's been keeping an eye on their progress. We have to get out of here." Eriol told Sakura. She was thinking, not bothering to look at any male around her.

"Yes, listen to blue here." Kai remarked, getting to his feet slowly. "The bandits are camped out for now at eagles bluff. They stopped for some reason and hadn't moved. Haven't figured out why but my guess it's because you hadn't moved from this spot for three days." He shrugged his shoulders. His eyes gazed at their wrapped up injured bodies knowingly before looking away. It was Syaoran's turn to look at him accusingly. Feeling the same hate Sakura felt for him at the moment.

"Wait…how do you know how long we've been here?" he asked, shifting Lyri's weight so it didn't bother him. "Are you the spy for these bandits?"

"Let's just say it's in my interest. I'm not a spy." He commented so coolly. So confident that he didn't notice the dirty glare from Sakura as she slipped Lyri out of Syaoran's arms.

"Your interest as in Sakura." The knight said bluntly, flexing his fist and moving his injured arm. Wanting feeling back into it. Muscled pulled and ached but he ignored it, watching the thief as he kept his large grin on his face.

"My interest as in none of you business." Syaoran made one step forward before Eriol put a hand in front of him, stopping from going any further.

"Would you two stop it? Don't start arguing or else all three will be seeing stars way before evening comes around." Eriol growled, stopping Syaoran from pummeling the thief. It was amusing at the same time annoying that Sakura and Kai were arguing every other sentence but once having the knight add on to it all…Eriol was fed up. "None of us are capable of fighting, so are we going to do something Sakura?" he asked, trying to change the subject without changing the point. He looked over at the female when she didn't say anything. Sakura was rocking Lyri as she knelt on the ground, crushing something against a rock.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, noticing her sudden change of mood. Lyri was half awake now, her eyes slightly opened as she watched Sakura. She had the look of a sick person, eyes darkly rimmed, face sweaty. She was still ignoring them as she finished up smashing what looked to them as grass. Sakura ran a cool hand across Lyri's forehead before popping the child's mouth open. "Sakura," Syaoran got out, watching her place dots of the crushed herb into her mouth. Lyri coughed, wanting to spit out the substance but Sakura shook her head no. Surprisingly the child obeyed, swallowing and letting her saliva take in the disgusting herbs.

"I need you to stay awake for this to work okay. Can you do that until we get to the pretty waterfall?" Sakura asked softly. Lyri managed a nod but it wasn't enough. Her eyes seemed to droop close on reaction to the odd medicine she was given. Sakura shook her slightly before looking up at the men. They had gone quiet, watching her with fascination. "Gad, don't look at me like that." She snapped, getting to her feet with Lyri snuggling at her side.

"What pretty waterfall are we going to?" Eriol asked, slightly mocking the girl. Sakura made a face at him before pointing in the direction to the right of the bandit's position.

"A waterfall that's to high for anyone to climb, too damp for one to live in for long, and way to pretty for one to suggest hiding behind. It's my old place when I was rouge and avoiding certain deaths in the past." She told him with an equal smirk to Syaoran's. Glancing at Kai she began walking to the only horse they still had. "You're coming with us whether I like it or not. Just stay out of my way until I deal with this." Without another word she mounted the horse, fixing Lyri in front of her and began walking slowly forward. The three men sighed, gathering the laid out stuff and followed at a jog. All of them thinking she was quite odd.

* * *

It got slightly darker quicker then they all expected. What the men expected. Sakura wasn't at all fazed by the sudden less sun. The trees grew taller and thicker as they walked on in the depths of the forest. Some of them becoming rare willows that were at least two hundred years old by way the bark was dampened and mossy even in the winter. The shade hung low, almost reaching the top of Sakura's high head, but barely. The mare wasn't phased by the darkness of the trail either. It continued to obey its riding orders by Sakura as she led him up a narrow path. A few times it had flicked its tail and twitched when a dark shadow suppressed near its vision, nothing more. It's rider seemed to smooth its mane and cooed sweet words. Either it was for him or for the child half asleep in her lap.

Lyri was more fascinated by the different surrounding trees then she was about her sickness. She'd stopped complaining about her hot feeling and the way the world spun around her. She'd even stopped talking about faeries that flew with her and Sakura. Even though Sakura had explained that they were fireflies awakening earlier then expected. As they walked on, the thief had started telling a small story for Lyri. Though the two knights and the other thief seemed to listen to her. She told the girl about a princess around Lyri's age that had run away from her everyday lessons and hid in the forest. The princess had made it out on the other side but as she sat in the meadow she started to feel sad and lonely so she went back into the forest, wanting to go home and play with the Prince. But as expected of a five-year-old princess, she got lost.

She told the story straight from her memory of both her childhood and her dream, of course, leaving out the blood and the random warrior chick. The sick child was fascinated by it and began with her million questions she could come up with in her short vocabulary. Syaoran muffled a laugh when Lyri asked more then once if the princess was Sakura. And finally she agreed that it was she just so she went silent with that particular question. In all their talking and story telling they didn't realize the sudden change in temperature. Sakura stopped the mare and pointed to a steep hill.

"The river on the bottom leads from our waterfall and stops right before it gets to the ocean." She told them, mostly to Lyri. She turned the horse into a one-man trail up a steep hill. They climbed it as far as a mile, already feeling the spray of the waterfall as it came closer to them. Elyria flowers, nightingales, snapping dragons, and Cherry blossoms were so bright and vivid around that area. Syaoran plucking up an Elyria flower and a Cherry Blossom and casually made his way to the two girls. Like any man in love or flirting with beautiful women of the court, Syaoran produced a flower in a bow. Lyri stared at the flower she was named after.

"A flower for thy beautiful child." He spoke with a slight accent. Lyri took it with her shaking hands and smiled. Syaoran smiled in turn then looked up at Sakura who was also smiling, happy to see the girl happy and not so sick. She was surprised when the Cherry Blossom was in her face. "And for thy gorgeous thief." He told her, bowing his head. Sakura took the flower and his hand, kissing his knuckles.

"Flatter me all you like knight, you won't get so much but a few kisses in turn from me." She told him gravely. Eriol chuckled, hearing this and Syaoran smirked. Staying at their side he watched back where he was going only to be amazed out of his mind. Trees disappeared, allowing the mountain they climbed to be by itself, vines full of Elyria and snapping dragons running along the sides. A large waterfall fell from the point of the mountain, covering a rather large opening. A cave. A four-colored rainbow ran from the mouth and down, disappearing amongst the mist of the crashing water. Lyri spoke a single word of awe that was repeated dumbly by the three men. Sakura only smiled, happy to be somewhere she knew of so well. Getting of Shadow, she helped Lyri down and began walking by foot across a path made of rocks and weeds.

"How did you find this place?" Kai asked, keeping his distance from Sakura by staying behind Eriol who took the horse's reigns. Sakura didn't even bother looking at him as she answered with the smartest of remarks.

"By using my eyes and brain." They entered into the cave and knew what Sakura meant by it being _too damp for one to live in for long_. The waterfall made it wet and damp to the point of humidity. The winter air outside made it like ice inside. Lyri felt her body cool, liking the new area even more. She was bothered by the heat outside but this…she liked. "Set up a small fire to stay alive boys." She commanded, setting the child down on the cold ground. Lyri curled into herself and leaned against the cave's wall, her eyes automatically closing as she fell fast into a sleep. Sakura smiled, going over to collect some thing from the horse.

"We just got here. Where are you going?" Eriol asked, plopping down on the cave's ground next to Lyri. He watched as Sakura took up his sword and slowly made for the entrance. "With my sword I might add." He got out tightly. She gave him a sidelong glance, tying the leather belt around her waist as she walked. The second she hung the sheathed weapon, instantly the new weight on that one side got heavier.

"I need to find that eagle if we want help." She spoke, stopping to fix the word so it wasn't touching the ground. It was too long for her. With it being the length of her entire leg, it wasn't exactly going to work with not touching the ground. A couple time as she tightened it around her waist, it slid to her hips, back to its original length. "Nartake could also help with Lyri." She pointed out as well.

"Here," Syaoran went over to Sakura, helping her tighten the belt so the sword fit better. She suddenly felt like a little child standing in front of him, her arms slightly out as he helped her. He was just so tall and broad shouldered compared to her tiny frail form. "Why are you taking a sword? What happened to your daggers?" he asked her, keeping up conversation. Sakura shrugged, thanking him when he stepped back.

"I don't want to be vulnerable if I run into one of those bandits. You witnessed yourself how strong they were, you don't want a chopped up female do you? My daggers would do nothing to them except give them flesh wounds." Her voice hit a mock hurt that made Syaoran laugh. Ignoring that, she started towards the entrance again when she remembered something. Looking at Kailyin leaning against the wall above Lyri, she gave him a serious look. "Don't try anything stupid Kai. No one leaves this cave until I come back and please watch Lyri, cool her temperature as best you can. I'll be back by sundown." She looked at Eriol as well, the same instructions going to him.

"Sakura…" she looked at Syaoran questioningly. He had his own sword around his waist and standing ready like he was some kind of officer. "I'm going with you…you know, in case you can't find the eagle and get lost." She smiled, a different reason to why he wants to go going through her mind. He caught that smile and grinned.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Eriol rolled his eyes, having a small idea of what was going on. Sakura smiled at the remaining men, waving three fingers. "Bye boys. Behave while we're gone." She laughed.

"I could say the same for you." Eriol grumbled. Syaoran show him a glance before following Sakura out. "They're going to hurt each other." He spoke, turning to Kai who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were silent as they went back down the path. The trees once again taking up the surrounding. Eriol's large sword bounced against Sakura's leg awkwardly and she groaned, feeling her scrapes being rubbed against it. She bled once already, she didn't want it to happen again. Not with the way it stung in its odd way. Taking the sword she resided in holding it at a distance from her leg. The knight shook his head, finding amusement in this. She only glared at him before turning down a different area from which they came. Her head tilted up as she whistled and searched for the unique hawk that had followed them for weeks. Syaoran found himself searching the area for figures that threatened their walk. Or better yet. The bandits. It was some time before they went in a circle and ended up where they started. The path leading up the cave just an eye distance away.

"So…you slept with him." Syaoran spoke, breaking the silence between them. It was an odd thing to break it with, but he asked and now it's over with. Sakura was still silent, making him feel awkward for asking such a question. But it was on his mind since he found out. "Sakura?" he said her name, letting it linger a bit. She hopped over a tree root popping out of the ground and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Uh yeah…a long time ago." She finally responded when she didn't see any sight of the hawk. Syaoran nodded, his turn to be silent. Sakura looked at him, curious now. "Does it matter?" he was still silent as he walked on, looking a few times up in the sky for the bird. Her mouth dropped open and she stopped in her tracks, letting him go up a few more spaces ahead. "Are you serious? Do you care that much that I slept with him?" Syaoran stopped walking and turned to her.

"No, I don't care." She arched a brow, not buying it. "Okay maybe just a little."

"I knew it!" she threw her hands up, defeated before unsheathing Eriol's sword and aiming it at the knight. "All you men are alike. You find out the girl slept with someone else and you get all…all…oh my god it was a long ass time ago. I hate his fucking guts now," she practically shouted, stuttering. Taking a few steps closer to him, the sword point touching his clothing she narrowed her eyes. "It's over and in the past, doesn't matter anymore." Her voice had lowered considerably, feeling a bit conscious that she was yelling. In the forest nonetheless.

"But you slept with him Sakura," Syaoran paused, trying to figure out how to say this next part. Glancing at the sword's point then at the female holding it he forced out what was on his mind. No matter how odd it sounded. "You have unknown children out there. How do I know that Lyri's not one of them? She speaks that weird language of yours." Sakura couldn't help but laugh. His statement and the way his face scrunched up when he thought about how to put it…she lowered the sword and walked over to a tree to lean again. Calming herself along the way.

"I don't have unknown children running around out there." She waved at the world and laughed. "Gad, I'd know if I had children…you'd know if I had children." Shaking her head, Sakura absently fingered the necklace underneath her shirt looking at Syaoran with a sincere look in her emerald orbs. "Lyri isn't mine. I believe she's a runaway from a northern clan. Lost more like. But I'll tell you this…she's mine now." she smiled. Syaoran felt like an idiot.

"Oh," he watched as she continued to finger some unknown charm. It was there, but he couldn't see it. In fact she's always playing with it and he's never seen it. Not once. Ignoring that he looked back up to her eyes. "But how though? You did have sex with him right?" Sakura arched a brow.

"I was partially raised by the village witch. I have ways by not getting pregnant sir knight." Syaoran still felt like an idiot as he listened to her. Sakura shook her head, feeling sorry for him. "Come here," she indicated with an index finger. Syaoran reluctantly went over to her, pouting like a sad puppy. "I guess I understand why you're mad."

"Oh really," he pressed himself against her, wrapping his arms around her waist securely. Sakura placed her arms around his neck, nodding her head with the biggest of grins on her face. "And what…may I ask…do you understand milady?"

"You're jealous," Syaoran laughed, sounding a little bit crazy. "You're laughing like its true Mr. Knight." He stopped and resided to smiling down at her. Sakura returned the smile, cockily. "Well? Is it true?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side as she looked into his eyes deeply. Trying to see into his soul for the answer he was mostly likely not going to admit.

"Maybe," he kissed her lightly on the forehead, moving down to her lips. Sakura held him closer, deepening the kiss fiercely. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist so tightly that he moaned, feeling his groin tighten considerably. A sharp pain lingered at the base of his ribs from being stabbed but he ignored it as he depened their kiss. Syaoran vaguely moaned, sliding his hands around her waist and up. Letting his hands roam her body, making her moan in turn. Syaoran kissed down her neck before meeting back up to her lips, actively pinning Sakura roughly against atree so her back was straight. Pushing up, her mouth snapped opened but no sound came out.

A thunderclap echoed across the sky before rain began to pour hard and fast, drenching everything. Sakura pulled away from Syaoran's lips, having him begin to kiss her neck as she looked up. Though the tree covered them from harm, drops still managed to come through, getting them wet. Already her hair was considerably drenched and her eyes began to blink uncontrollably from drop after drop of the fresh water. That made her laugh as chills ran across her entire body. Syaoran pulled away from kissing her chest and gazed up at the sky, blinking away droplets as they hit his face. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking at her instead of up. She smiled, running a hand through his wet hair. Drop slipped down her face and Syaoran wiped at them, staring deeply into her eyes. "Enlighten me please before I find my own amusement." He told her, kissing her nose then her forehead.

"Everything's funny." She told him, kissing him back before looking up at the sky, her hair sliding around his head like it was just shaved. "You, me, the rain, the situation…everything is funny. IT'S HILARIOUS!" she yelled out, sliding off of him and spinning around. Syaoran found himself laughing, watching her slip around the new mud. When she stopped, her chest was heaving, the brightest, and most beautiful of smiles on her wet face. "Come on, that eagle won't be around if it's raining." She held out her shaking hand. Taking it, he let her lead him back the way they came. Both light headed with adrenaline.

_Her body was weighted down. By something she had idea from. As a reaction she looked down at her body, trying to figure out why she felt that way. Why her limbs felt like they would fall off her shoulders when her stomach felt like it was ready to turn inward. Like it was bleeding but not real. When she looked at herself, her thin and frail body was completely bare. Nothing was on her. Bandages she knew should be there wasn't and the scraps and scars she knew she had wasn't there. Just a perfectly smooth skin covering. Her long hair was down and curling around elbows and waist and she tried to shiver like a breeze was chilling her but found, to subconscious surprise, that she was sweating more then she was trying to shiver. The heat she thought was around her wasn't. Then why was she sweating? _

_Looking up she searched her surrounding. Wanting to find some kind of source to all this, even if it would be invisible. Her surrounding was vacant. No one and nothing was around. She wasn't sure she was around if it was that empty. The area was completely black with contrast of her, but amazingly she saw how far the black went until it reached a small light at the end. A light that didn't falter or fade as she closed her eyes to blink. It just twinkled in the distance like a star. Was it a star? Gathering as much strength as she could, she began to walk. Her bare feet touched wetness but it didn't faze her. She just kept on walking; mesmerized by the unfaltering light. _

_Something was calling her. A sweet caress of a whisper. Her name rolling through her mind as the person still unknown to her called her to the light. At least that's what she thought was going on. The whispery voice calling her name over and over again. Each step she took becoming wetter underneath her feet. And the light. It was going further for her to walk to. And yet, she continued to follow it like she was going to eventually get to it. Finally, after much strain to keep her arms at her side, she stopped. The air thick against her bare body. Ripples surrounded her and she looked down, noticing it. She was standing on water. Her toes wiggled freely as the black water seeped through each and every toe before going behind her to fill out the rest of the abyss. _

_Tilting her head to the side in awe, she made out a reflection. Finally. Something other then darkness was there. Smiling more to herself then to the idea of that fact, she knelt and examined her features. She wanted to make sure that it was she and not just someone else controlling her mind. That made her frown. What? She knew it was her standing but now kneeling in the complete darkness of nowhere, naked to any eye. But in the reflection it didn't look like the image in her mind. She had a black and blue line on her neck. A wound that had closed up and now was healing. Standing up she stared down. Wasn't before she had just smooth white skin paler then the white clouds? Now, like her neck all along her body were tiny dots of purple and blue and black lines of healing wounds. They weren't there before and in reality she actually had scraps where the colored marks where. Kneeling back down, she was intent on scrubbing at the marks. Wanting them gone. As her hand wove through the chilling water, she found that it wasn't cool but thick. As the ripples disintegrated from her sudden movement of her hand, she pulled it out and stared at it._

_A shrill shriek escaped her lips, but the shriek only rang through her mind. Her mouth open but nothing came out. For on her fingertips was blood, fresh crimson red blood. It slid from her fingers back into the liquid she stood on like it was solid. Her toes wiggling freely. Creating ripples that disgusted her. Looking around it was a sick joke; she found the scene changing before her eyes. The blackness blurred passed her to be replaced by the forest. Air suffocating her before it became thick with warmth and wind. A hand automatically went to her chest where it clamped around a chain that wasn't there before. A charm dangling from it. Emerald orbs looked, once again, down. Small hands had replaced the full grown scared hands she used to weave through thicket of blood. Ragged, ripped clothing replacing her naked body. _

_The forest was becoming larger for her. Darker and scarier. Tears began to well at the corners of her eyes. Where was she? She spun around, hoping to find something but everything was the same. Nothing was different to her. Her throat was tight, making her unable to scream out in the terror that she suddenly felt. Subconsciously she fingered the charm before clamping her sweaty hand around it tightly. Wanting it to give her the encouragement to not be scared. Oblivious to the snow that suddenly fell from the sky and the wind slowly dispersing to nothing, she began walking closer towards a large willow tree. Remembering once that her brother said to go to a tree and stay there until someone found her. Possibly a willow tree to make it easier. When it began to grow darker and colder was when she finally noticed the sounds of footsteps. That got her absolute attention._

"_Touya?" she asked, her voice calm despite the fact that she was terrified out of her five-year-old body. Holding the charm she spun around. The trees seemed to grow bigger as she stared at them all. The leaves moving, branches scratching. A chocked cry left her lips and she bit down hard. Drawing blood. A tall figure soon came out from behind a snow-plated tree, their black hair covered by a black cloth tied around it. "Touya I'm scared." She spoke when she recognized the figure. _

_He said nothing and she didn't care. She didn't care that he was wearing a tight black shirt with baggy gray breeches that mostly the village boys wore, nor did she care that he was standing stoic still by the snow-plated tree. She did however notice the sudden blotch of blood leading down his forehead. It wasn't there before. "Bleeding Touya," she spoke rather softly. Her voice going with the snowy wind. Her eyes grew wide when the blood became more then that, blotching out from his shoulders, chest, and thighs. Even sudden tears that slipped from his eyes were red. Blood. "TOUYA!" he started moving backwards, growing smaller with each distant step he wasn't making on his own. Sakura ran after him._

_She followed after him, keeping him insight as she ran quickly. The sound of snow crunching under her bare feet filled the air, not leaving her numb from cold or anything. Steam left her lips as she huffed for breaths that were starting to become difficult as she ran against the cold. The temperature had at least dropped with every passing tree. Becoming colder and colder. And Touya was disappearing more and more from her sight. Her short legs grew longer, a design suddenly spiraling down her leg in blue paint and glowing. Stopping in her tracks she stared in front of her. Touya had long but disappeared. The dark forest surrounding her now completely white with the snow that had stopped falling. The world began passing by her in flashed whiteness, her own self-growing quickly to a seventeen year old. Her light brown hair was now long enough that it whipped around her stomach. Flying with the wind that had picked up painfully. _

_Her body felt tired, her legs screaming from fatigue. She stopped in her tracks, turning around in a full circle. Touya was gone. The forest was gone. Everything was gone. Bringing out a hand she touched the first thing she'd thought would be there. Her fingers, at first went through air before lightly touching cold wall. Recoiling her fingers she took the few steps forward before pressing both hands against whatever it was and pushing. Like a video it flashed around in a swirl of colors before stopping, her vision clearing. Observing her surroundings, she was surprised to see that she recognized the place. It was her father's dungeons. A place where she often went to while mad at her servants or father. _

_But the cell was different. Different from what she's use to seeing anyway. Brass locks with heavy chains attached to it hung against the wall, the chains draped for some kind of scenery. Arm and leg links were closed and locked with large brass combinations. She walked over to it and ran a dried finger along the rusting medal. Fresh blood swept across her index and she pulled away. Afraid. A laugh crawled to her hearing and she turned, her hair still staying against her back like it was pinned there with an invisible tie. The darkness surrounding her formed another figure that belonged to the laughing. Taking a frightened step backwards she touched the bloodied wall. His dark eyes were haunting to look at but she couldn't pull away. He laughed again making her cringe at the boom shilling feeling. He made a jerk of his hand and a body was flung towards her. Instinct told her to catch the body._

_The feel of blood made her sick as it smeared against her raw flesh. The body was surprisingly light but she was still smashed against the wall as the impact of the body landed against her. She slid to the floor, her now bloody arms wrapping around the scarred up body. Lifting the head, she gasped and tried desperately to hold in tears. There, in her arms, dried blood caking his face from different wounds as fresh blood slipped from fresh wounds on his barely clothed body. Syaoran's eyes were open, but lifeless. A choked sob escaped her lips and she pressed an ear to his heart but heard no pulse, no cough of aliveness. Lifting up her now blurry eyes she sent daggers at the figure that gave her him. The man just laughed, watching with amusement her attempt to wake up the dead body but to no avail. Finally after so many attempts she crawled to her feet, her frail body swaying slightly with tears._

"_Sakuraaaaaa," the voice spoke. Sakura felt chills run through her body before she attacked, using every strength in her to kill the person at her grasp._ "SAKURA STOP!" Eriol was yelling over the pouring rain outside that had continued on since the evening. Almost a day ago. "SAKURA!" he grabbed hold of Sakura's shoulder only for her to smack him, sending him flying to the wall next to them. Lyri had begun to scream even louder, tears flowing faster down her face.

"Sakie…Sakie..." she cried getting to her feet and walking slowly to Sakura. "Stop Sakie, s-sto-o-p," Eriol watched her, horrified. Struggling to his feet he swore deeply as pain shot through his bad leg. Ignoring it he reached for her but missed as she took a step away, closer to Sakura.

"Damn it Lyri get back. Don't go near her!" he barked out. Syaoran turned his head, away from the water inches from his face. Eyes meeting with the tearful Lyri, he coughed, his hold on Sakura's wrist tightening as he twisted.

"Sakie hurting Zighrin. Stop Sakie." She cried, gripping onto Sakura's arm. Sakura turned her head sharply to her, surprised at the sudden touch. Like she did to Eriol she was ready to send Lyri back but Syaoran grabbed her flying arm before Lyri was even touched. Sakura's dark gaze went back to him, this time he was unnerved by it. Unnerved because he knew that Sakura wasn't Sakura at the moment, but possessed by something inside of her. Called a nightmare.

"Lyri go to Eriol. Stay with him." Syaoran barked out. Lyri was about to protest but the second Sakura yanked free from Syaoran's hold and pressed his body closer to the edge with the tip of her dagger again, Lyri ran. "Damn it…that was Lyri you almost hurt. What the fuck is wrong with you?" he coughed out. Sakura smashed a fist across his face, drawing blood.

"You killed him!" she cried out, smacking him again. Syaoran spat out blood from his mouth and moved his head in time to miss a third blow. She cried out in pain as her knuckles scrapped against the cave's cold jagged floor. When she brought her hand up to her chest Syaoran took that opportunity and loosened the hold on his neck but she was too quick for him. Her other hand came down to wrap around his windpipe.

"Killed who?" he chocked out, trying to get her to loosen the hold as he coughed, feeling the pressure go to his head. "Damn it…I didn't bloody kill anyone." He coughed, his face turning redder by the second. Twisting his hands around her wrists, giving her burning marks he tugged away for air.

"You murdered him! You killed him, you killed him…you…KILLED HIM!" she yelled over and over again. She raised Syaoran's head and smacked it against the floor before slapping him. Not much damage on that part, but he felt the pain shot through his skull.

"Who Sakura! Who did I kill because I'll fucking do it again!" he got out so darkly the he regretted it the second he felt her dagger pressed against his throat, her hand on his neck leaving.

"You killed him!" she seethed against his flesh, her face coming in close. "First you killed my father, then you kill my brother and now…and now you killed the last person I have to love in this world!" she shouted, saliva hitting his cheek. Not bothering to even retaliate against the touch of his spit he looked her straight in the eye. Ignoring every searing pain that was shooting throughout his entire body, from old wound to the new wounds she was giving him at this moment.

"Who else did I fucking kill Sakura! Tell me!" he barked out, angering her even more. He wanted to get to the root of her nightmare. A nightmare that was obviously controlling her mind.

"I loved him! I loved him with all my heart and you killed him!" she shouted, ignoring his words but she felt them. She felt them hit home in her heart and that got her even more worked up. The dagger was drawn away from his throat but she lifted him up to his staggering knees where she stared into his eyes, the lostest look in her emerald orbs. "YOU KILLED SYAORAN!" he stopped her struggles and froze in place. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Sakura tore free from his grip and sliced him across the face, her blade cutting his cheek only slightly. It was enough though. Enough for him to loose his balance and fall backwards, out of the waterfall and down. Lyri screamed and ran to Syaoran the second he was over, going over as well. Eriol shouted and got to his feet in a rush wanting to get to her but he was too late. Feeling the trickle of blood on her hand from Syaoran's cut Sakura looked down. Tears spilling from her eyes freely.

**To be continued...**


	6. Night of Blood

**Chapter Six: _Night of Blood_ **

Eriol slid down the muddy path, using his hand to slow his pace and to steer into a straight path. Dirt gathered up underneath his nails and continued to build as he made his way downwards at a quick, stumbling pace. He wasn't caring about anything, not even the pain shooting up his leg. All he cared about was getting to the bottom and the second the water was close enough, he grabbed onto a trees root sticking out of the ground. Hand clamping around tightly he held on tight, his sliding came to an abrupt stop. Body jerked, a swearing pain suddenly shooting through his shoulder. Ignoring the pain, he dug his foot into the earth so his body was being supported by the roots and leaned down.

"LI!" he shouted. Syaoran didn't hear him. He was too far away. His body clinging to a large boulder, head rested against it as the rushing water went over and around him. Like he was part of that large rock. "LI!" Eriol shouted again, his voice echoing across the rapid water. This time Syaoran moved his head to look across the water, hearing some kind of voice. Eyesight blurry, he form of Syaoran lifted up even more to get away from the water spray, only to see his blue haired knight.

"Eriol!" carefully he shifted so he could see his friend better, his nails digging into tiny holes of the rock for better grip. It was slippery to adjust.

"Syaoran you have to somehow get over here so I can get you out!" Eriol proclaimed. Syaoran nodded his head, looking around the water. Another rock was a good distance away. Smaller but it was out there in the water. Keeping his composure and thinking fast, Syaoran pushed off the boulder he was on and grabbed for the new one. His hands slipped on the slimy rock, causing him to go under. "Syaoran!"

"I'm alright!" Syaoran gasped out, coming up near a tree a good distance away. Further even. "Eriol, the second I'm near you I want you to grab my hand. Don't waste time got it?" he asked, looking around him with squinted eyes. The water was splashing him, beads hitting his eyes making it harder to concentrate on his surroundings.

"Yeah, just hurry your ass up before my arm falls off its own socket!" Syaoran took that in, pretending to ignore him. Taking deep breaths, he pushed himself away from the safety of the tree. Arms began to pump and scream with the strain against his wound. Slowly he swam closer to his goal, the strain to his arm numbing. Eriol's own pain was growling as he hung on that one tree root, watching as Syaoran tried to get over to him. Once the knight reached his designated rock, he looked over at the muddy earth.

"I'm jumping, grab my hand!" Syaoran shouted. Eriol nodded, counting down with his partner. Syaoran took another deep breath at the last number and jumped, his legs pushing off the boulder. Cold fingers connected with wet fingers and they latched together before slipping. With his other hand, Syaoran force brought it up and clung onto his companion's entire arm. The tree root snapped in answer, making the two go down an inch of so. "Pull damn it!" Syaoran growled. Eriol did as complied, his hand tightening around the tree for a better leverage. The knight began tugging down, bringing himself upwards. Mud fell into the river, being disturbed by the two males attempts to get out.

Finally, with tearing tendons in ones arm while the other kept on with keeping his sockets in place, Li grabbed hold of the same tree as Eriol. Breathing hard, the blue haired knight stared amusedly at his friend. "Well that was fun, let's do that again some time." He commented dryly, hanging limply. His shoulder had gone stiff since he lost the weight of Syaoran on it.

"Sure, I'll tell you ahead of time when I'm going to drop into a rapid river." Li looked up at the road above them. "Where are the others? Where's Sakura?" he asked. A sharp knot formed in Eriol's stomach, hearing this.

"She ran off in the other direction. Some trail near the cave's mouth. Why does it matter?" he said scornfully, the incident fresh in his mind. His friend glared at him, obvious hate boiling in his eyes. "Syaoran she almost killed you. It's a good riddance she took off." He told him bluntly, reminding him.

"I don't care what she almost did. Why didn't you stop her? And what about Kai and Lyri?" Eriol hit himself…hard, making himself gasp in pain. Syaoran was confused at his friend's sudden violent act against himself. "Eriol?" he questioned, wondering if it still had to do with Sakura's kill me stunt.

"Kai most likely followed Sakura but Lyri…Lyri fell after you." His voice dropped, afraid of what Syaoran might do or say. His companion didn't do anything, only looked out at the water with sudden interest and hope. "Li," his voice a low key of distrust.

"How far until it calms?" he asked, studying the water he just got out of. Eriol watched his expressions closely. Measuring the interest and dark concentration on one body of fast flowing water.

"I'm not sure, probably a good mile and a half. Can't really remember what the girl said…Syaoran the rapids get worse in the east. Sakura said so herself on our way to the waterfall. Its suicide if you try to swim it…you'll die, possibly drown." He got out quickly, trying to get his friend's mind somewhere else but it didn't work because the look Syaoran gave him now, didn't exactly sit right with Eriol.

"If Lyri's in there she'll die." He snapped. "Listen, I'm going to make my way in the river looking for the child, you meet me at the end. Seriously Eriol. I have to find her." The knight's tone of voice softened considerably but the look in his eyes was still deadly. Eriol sighed, nodding his head as he shifted his weight to two different fingers.

"Understood," smiling weakly, Syaoran dropped his body, landing easily into the river with a splash. Eriol watched as his head came up and he began swimming with the flow, going faster then it was going. Growling under his breath he began pulling himself up, swearing to every god and goddess he knew as the pain worsened in his shoulder. Most likely pulled it out of its socket. Grabbing branches and tuffs of weeds he pulled himself up and onto level ground, or as level as it could get. The road wasn't for another couple paces upwards but he didn't have the strength to make it. The horse was where he'd left it, eating away at a thing of grass around a large willow tree and he whistled at it. Lifting its large mane he made a noise and continued on eating. "Son of a…" he trailed off getting to his feet and stumbled to keep balance as he made for the horse himself. He didn't have time for this, not with a thief on the run, his companion in the fast flowing river as well as a child most likely drowned.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It burned his eyes. The water. It was so cold and rapid that every spray of water was numbing to him, even if he has been in the river for more then twenty minutes. He didn't know where he was letting the flow take him he couldn't control it. All he knew was that once it slowed to a still he had to search for Lyri, hoping to any god that she was still alive and in that particular place. Two large boulders were up ahead, a small narrow squeeze between them. Water crashed into them without a care, separating into white spray. It looked painful. As he got closer to it, a waterfall became evident on the other side and he cursed, turning his body and roughly swimming away. The current was too strong for his weak body and he stopped once his arms grew tired and sore. His right arm screamed as his old wound reopened, the stitches most likely gone now. Turning his head he waited, trying to find a quick plan to save his ass. None came to mind and he slipped easily between the two boulders and went with the water, falling freely down.

When he opened his eyes, trees beyond trees covering overhead met his sight. Closing them briefly he sat up and looked around, heard pounding madly. Before he could even register where he was, nausea took over his empty stomach and he was on his feet in a flash, leaning against a tree and retching water he'd apparently swallowed from the river ride. He retched until his sight became blurry with tears and his throat became hoarse from chocking. All that just made his head pound worse, making it hard to stand straight and concentrate. Wiping at his mouth he did anyway, stood straight and looked around. The river was flowing at a steady pace, calm and silent just a distance away in sight. Confused on how he got out of it, he looked around more, taking in the tall trees. He was in the forest, the light barely coming through the treetops. A bird whistled a tune followed by another and he shot his head in that direction, meeting with two sparrows flying overhead and disappearing amongst leaves. Taking steady steps forward he made for the riverbank and stopped.

At the river was a wolf, its white fur absorbing the rays of the bright sun as it drank from the water. Hearing him, it lifted its white head and turned, piercing blue eyes staring intently at the knight. Syaoran remained still not sure if he should be afraid and run or remain calm and just wait until the wolf left. The beast moved away from the water and sat near a boulder, curling up into a comfortable position and watching him. When it appeared the wolf wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, the knight walked cautiously to the side only to have the white wolf open its mouth and reveal sharp pointed fangs and teeth. From the look of its teeth it was a grown wolf, strong and able to fight if Syaoran decided to make a run for it. But the look in its blue eyes said otherwise. It wasn't going to attack only watch him, at least he'd hope so. One way to find out…Syaoran moved again and the wolf got back to its feet, down low in a crouch but it wasn't a stance of attacking, it just crouched low. No noise of a growl, no fur stood on end just kept its perfectly shaped mouth opened in a snarl and stayed.

"You beautiful thing what are you going to do?" he whispered under his breath and the wolf's ears perked up. Not because he spoke but because a crack in the leaves caught its attention. Turning his head Syaoran stared into the forest but no movement. Returning his gaze back to the wolf he watched as the beast sat down instead, its front paws in front of him as its tail wrapped around it. "Right," he commented bending down to pick up a rock. Attack or not, he didn't want a wolf near him. Hand clasping around a smooth round rock Syaoran easily stood back up and waited for a moment before raising his arm even slower. The white beast made no movement to retaliate the movement he was making, confusing the knight. Ignoring all thought he made to chuck the rock when a hand clasped round his own wrist tightly.

"Makär y æ," a female voice spoke darkly into his ear. Syaoran froze for a mere second, not understanding the words spoken to him and spun, keeping the wrist she held still and moving his body to kick her back a few paces. His leg made contact with her own as she blocked it, keeping her own body steady on the other leg and still holding onto his wrist. "Makär y æ! Yùelui je tali ek bâta," (I want to help) Syaoran lowered his leg back down and straightened the best he could, raised her going numb with pain from his wound.

"I don't speak your language," he told her, meeting her large brown eyes. She was young, maybe fifteen or sixteen, her raven black hair twisted in a braid at the base of her neck and hanging down her chest in waves. Unlike most of the warriors he'd seen either painted red or green she wore her normal color. Her tanned skin evident that she was out in the sun a lot. Whether she understood his words or not she released his arm and he lowered it, stiffing ever so slightly from the pain. That's when he noticed his arm held a bandage. Wondering he looked back at the girl then the water near the white wolf. "Who are you?" he asked. The girl backed a few paces and whistled, the white wolf perked up its ears and moved, trotting over to them without argument. Syaoran watched silently as she bent to her knees and began stroking the beast's fur, whispering something in her language.

"I Hitori," she spoke slowly to him giving him relief that she knew what he asked better yet she knew his language. At least good enough he might be able to talk with her. The wolf took off along the riverbank, running at a sensible speed before disappearing behind bushes and trees. Syaoran watched it for a few moments before looking back at Hitori as she stood up elegantly. "That one h-elped pull…" she waved her hand at the water, her wrist bearing a weird design imprinted into her tanned skin. It was similar to Sakura's design. Before she could drop her wrist back down he caught it and held it, examining the design carefully. It not only was similar to her design, it was exactly the same, curling towards her elbows and disappearing into her clothing.

"This design…" he didn't know what to ask. Thinking of Sakura only got him to want to know where she was at the moment, where even Eriol was. Hitori yanked her arm back and held it to her chest protectively eyeing Syaoran suspiciously. "Do all warrior women have the same design?" he asked her almost desperately.

"Tu étè vuié barti et ka luc-luc" (You are non-blood and no nothing or our kind) she hissed just as the wolf came back. Securely lying on its back was a body, black hair hanging down loosely as tiny finger dangled next to it. The knight's eyes grew wide and he went forward stopping the wolf in its tracks as he knelt to pick the child up. It was Lyri and she was unconscious, but breathing. "This one belongs to you?" she asked, seemingly calmly after her temper died down. Like it never even occurred. Syaoran nodded his head, brushing Lyri's wet bangs out of her face to peer at the scratch marks scattered over her face.

"Syaoran!" Eriol's voice echoed through the forest, snapping Hitori and the wolf's direction. They both looked at each other as if speaking mentally before taking off at a run, Hitori easily disappearing up into the trees like Sakura usually does while the wolf ran the riverbank, disappearing in the brush. "Syaoran!" Eriol came into view shortly after, running at a slow pace. Most likely his leg was bothering him. "You know how hard it is to track you down?" he breathed out the second he stopped. Grabbing his shoulder for support he keeled over and wheezed, getting breath back into him. "Was that a wolf I saw…hey you got Lyri?" he peered at the unconscious child then looked around, seeing no way that Lyri could have washed up the bank. "How…?" at that second Hitori took off above them, making Eriol pull out a weapon and aim.

"Wait…stop," Syaoran remarked, raising his bad arm and warding Eriol from attacking. Looking at him confused, the blue haired knight lowered his weapon. "They saved Lyri and me,"

"They who?"

"The wolf and Hitori, she's like Sakura. No color just the design whatever that means." Syaoran returned to caress Lyri's hair, wondering if she'd wake up soon or not. Eriol had a dumbfounded look on his face before shaking out of it. He was at least glad they both were alive.

"Come on we should get back to the blasted cave and get our things…"

"We need to look for Sakura and Kai." Syaoran cut him off.

"You're kidding right?" when he said nothing merely walked towards the waiting horse off in the distance Eriol sighed heavily and walked or rather limped after him. "I'm never going to let this down," he mumbled under his breath and his companion merely said a single word. "Good,"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It had been hours before the afternoon hit and by then she realized she had walked miles. Half ran in the dark until it grew light enough she could see the trees and then started walking and it didn't hit her what she was doing until the afternoon. Hunger and thirst was starting to override her, reminding what small of a body she owned and it needed some kind of fuel to continue on. But for some reason every time she got a pain of starvation, like a stitch in her side she'd take off running, wanting it to go away. She wasn't going to eat. For one she didn't have the equipment to hunt and two she wasn't in the mood to even stop. Her mind kept yelling at her. To keep moving or they'll get you, keep moving and disappear like you never were there in the first place. Half the time she'd forgotten why she had took off running until she saw the dried blood on her hands. Syaoran's dried blood. Then it all came back in a mad rush and she'd sprint until her body couldn't take it anymore and she'd have to walk. Not stop and breathe, but walk.

Her feet hurt, calves numb, and thighs were becoming sore from walking and running so much. Eventually she was going to stop. Her body needed it as much as she needed it. Though she knew the forest from living in it for years, she had gotten herself lost. The river had disappeared from view and the trees had gotten thicker, surrounding her more as she got further from the mountain ridge she and her companions had been traveling around, going to the Greenland Bay. Finally when she reached a clearing she stopped even as her mind screamed to continue on. To put distance between herself and the "scene". Sitting down on a rock she felt her legs throb, blood flow finally going through. Never in a lifetime had she felt like she did. Head pounding from crying and running hard, body hurting from breathing and not stopping to breath, feet sore from moving on and on with no rest. She was in the worse shape of her life at that precise moment. Not to mention again that she was starving.

Leaves crackled nearby and she froze, the thought of food disappearing from her mind. Had they actually went in pursuit of her? Heart thudding in her chest as the continuous sound of leaves crunching under footsteps, Sakura got to her feet and climbed the nearest tree. Her fingers dug into the bark of the tree and she pulled up, legs protesting at the strength she willed from them. She was just happy her arms hadn't been the limbs to run or else she'd been finding a hiding place on the ground and not up. She managed to slip once, the bark she dug nails into breaking away and she fell until she was able to stop a sudden death or painful crash. Finding a large enough arm branch she brought herself up and sat, leaning her back against the trunk and peering down to what she was hiding from. If she was hiding from someone. Sure enough a young girl with raven black hair went sprinting by, a white wolf trotting at her speed next to her. Not much threat since they seemed to be running themselves, going somewhere in a hurry.

When the girl and wolf disappeared in the distance Sakura had every right mind to get down and travel on herself, for food or just to put more distance between her and the past. She had every right mind but didn't do it. Her body was too tired to continue on let alone climb down a tree and if she'd jumped down she was positive her landing wouldn't be as graceful as she'd liked it to be. Instead she moved her body so it wouldn't fall and fell asleep, allowing her mind, body, and soul to rest and renew itself. Easily she went out like a light, her scrapped up hand pressed against her chest and staying there, Syaoran's blood cracking and peeling off her skin slightly.

"_SAKURA STOP!" Eriol was yelling over the pouring rain outside that had continued on since the evening. "SAKURA!" he grabbed hold of Sakura's shoulder only for her to smack him, sending him flying to the wall next to them. Lyri had begun to scream even louder tears flowing faster down her face. _

"_Sakie…Sakie..." she cried getting to her feet and walking slowly to Sakura. "Stop Sakie, s-sto-o-p," Eriol watched her, horrified. Struggling to his feet he swore deeply as pain shot through his bad leg. Ignoring it he reached for her but missed as she took a step away closer to Sakura._

"_Damn it Lyri get back. Don't go near her!" he barked out. Syaoran turned his head away, the water inches from his face. Eyes meeting with the tearful Lyri, he coughed, his hold on Sakura's wrist tightening as he twisted. _

"_Sakie hurting Zighrin. Stop Sakie." She cried, gripping onto Sakura's arm. Sakura turned her head sharply to her, surprised at the sudden touch. Like she did to Eriol she was ready to send Lyri back but Syaoran grabbed her flying arm before Lyri was even touched. Sakura's dark gaze went back to him, this time he was unnerved by it. Unnerved because he knew that Sakura wasn't Sakura at the moment, but possessed by something inside of her. Something called a nightmare. _

"_Lyri go to Eriol. Stay with him." Syaoran barked out. Lyri was about to protest but the second Sakura yanked free from Syaoran's hold and pressed his body closer to the edge with the tip of her dagger again, Lyri ran. "Damn it…that was Lyri you almost hurt. What the fuck is wrong with you?" he coughed out. Sakura smashed a fist across his face, drawing blood. _

"_You killed him!" she cried out, smacking him again. Syaoran spat out blood from his mouth and moved his head in time to miss a third blow. She cried out in pain as her knuckles scrapped against the cave's cold jagged floor. When she brought her hand up to her chest Syaoran took that opportunity and loosened the hold on his neck but she was too quick for him. Her other hand came down to wrap around his windpipe. _

"_Killed who?" he chocked out, trying to get her to loosen the hold as he coughed, feeling the pressure go to his head. "Damn it…I didn't bloody kill anyone." He coughed, his face turning redder by the second. Twisting his hands around_ _her wrists, giving her burning marks he tugged away for air. _

"_You murdered him! You killed him, you killed him…you…KILLED HIM!" she yelled over and over again. She raised Syaoran's head and smacked it against the floor before slapping him. Not much damage on that part, but he felt the pain shot through his skull. _

"_Who Sakura! Who did I kill because I'll fucking do it again!" he got out so darkly the he regretted it the second he felt her dagger pressed against his throat, her hand on his neck leaving. _

"_You killed him!" she seethed against his flesh, her face coming in close. "First you killed my father, then you kill my brother and now…and now you killed the last person I have to love in this world!" she shouted, saliva hitting his cheek. Not bothering to even retaliate against the touch of his spit he looked her straight in the eye. Ignoring every searing pain that was shooting throughout his entire body, from old wound to the new wounds she was giving him at this moment. _

"_Who else did I fucking kill Sakura! Tell me!" she barked out, angering her even more._

"_I loved him! I loved him with all my heart and you killed him!" she shouted, ignoring his words but she felt them. She felt them hit home in her heart and that got her even more worked up. The dagger was drawn away from his throat but she lifted him up to his staggering knees where she stared into his eyes, the lostest look in her emerald orbs. "YOU KILLED SYAORAN!" he stopped her struggles and froze in place. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Sakura tore free from his grip and sliced him across the face, her blade cutting his cheek only slightly. It was enough though. Enough for him to loose his balance and fall backwards, out of the waterfall and down. Lyri screamed and ran to Syaoran_ _the second he was over, going over as well. Eriol shouted and got to his feet in a rush wanting to get to her but he was too late. Feeling the trickle of blood on her hand from Syaoran's cut Sakura looked down. Tears spilling from her eyes freely._

"No," she sat up, eyes wide and body hot with sweat. A quick sudden movement caught her attention and she realized she wasn't alone on the large tree arm. Mind still blurry with memory she absently reached to her waist where the daggers usually were hidden and froze. They weren't there. The person laughed, voice male and gruff. It was familiar. "Kai," she breathed, finally seeing his form sitting straddled before her and leaning forward before going backwards. He was swaying like a child.

"Good hell woman what was that all about and why you sleeping up in a tree?" he asked, his swaying continuing as he watched her curiously. The dirt on his face was fresh, sweat from the heat bedding his forehead. "I mean holy crap, one minute I'm taking a piss deep in the cave, come back you've got lover boy by the throat and blade near the ledge, blue boy against the wall hurt and small feverish child screaming stop then all of a sudden BAM…" he clapped his hands, making Sakura jump. "…The two go down the fall and blue boy left all alone while you take off at a run."

"I don't know what happened," she spoke with a soft voice, sorry that anything had happened in the first place. It was fresh in her mind having just replayed it over again in her sleep. The perfect nightmare. Kai made a noise and gave her a look that made his gray eyes look almost haunting. "What?"

"I think you do know what happened and just won't admit it because you're a stubborn little thief." He pointed dumbly at her when she didn't say anything, his swaying coming to a halt. "You got sick of lover boy and decided the best way to get rid of him is toss 'im over like he never existed."

"Get lost Kai," she seethed between her teeth. He only grinned largely, two silver molars revealing to her. "You don't know what you're talking about and all you're doing now is pissing me off so get lost before I lose you myself." Her words hit home there and he grabbed his heart looking at her with serious hurt expression. Head tilted to the side and a bit, eyes moving like someone was behind him.

"I'm trying to patch things up and all she does is use hateful words to get rid of me." He spoke like someone was there too making Sakura frown and bring her leg up. They still were sore from all the moving but she managed to bring it between her and Kai and push forward using what little strength to get him to slid backwards a few inches. When she couldn't do any longer she let her exhausted limp just collapse in the pace between them before falling off the tree and hanging. He cocked a brow. "That you're way of getting me going?"

"Kailyin just leave, I'm not in the mood for your snide comments so just please go?" she asked, for once, her voice a kind whisper that made the thief frown. Never in a million years had she been that kind and said please to him, never. When he didn't make a move to leave she groaned and glared at him, her green orbs like daggers in his direction. But the look on his face wasn't annoyance for her trying to get rid of him or anger he was curiously worried. "Damn it," she hissed feeling tears well up in her eyes for the fourth time that day. Looking away she bit her inner bottom lip to keep from actually crying, especially in front of the him. A calloused hand touched her chin lightly to bring it around, struggling under the touch she found she couldn't move her head away as he cupped her cheeks, keeping her looking at him as he scooted forward for better leverage.

"Listen to me," he searched her eyes making sure she was listening. She was to some extent but it was good enough for him. "We may have lost the romance but I love you so much I would never let anything happen to you, anything. We've been together for decades and I'm not about to just leave you now not when you're like this. I mean what would that witch mother of yours think if I stumble back into the village and she hears that I left you to wallow in your fears and tears, huh? I'll tell you she'll beat my ass until its blacker then muck then sell me back to get you but by then you'll either be gone or just…gone." He sniffed, taking in his heartfelt words. Grinning he kept his hold on her face and placed his forehead against hers. "Do you remember that night we met each other, how much you hated my guts but would do anything to get free from the knights?" she nodded, suddenly laughing.

"Yeah, I beat your ass so bad they had to open the gate to separate us." She elaborated, brow arched in membrance. He winced, remembering how much her beating him hurt then laughed, realizing the wince had vibrating through her making her laugh hard. Pulling away from her he cocked an eyebrow and whistled.

"What I'm getting at is that fire we created on accident. I could have left you there, chained to that wall because of how much I hated you. I almost did once but I didn't want anything to happen to you, you were so young and so naïve and so cute that I had to go back in. Right now it's like that night, I'm not leaving you alone not while you're like this. Especially since a lot of my comments aren't wanting you to kill me ass, so either I was failing at something or something is failing you."

"I hate you," she mumbled making him laugh outright.

"I know you do," she found herself laughing as he stretched, yawning like a cat just waking from a nap. That's when he stopped short, arms frozen in time. She frowned and poked him, nothing happened. Opening his mouth he made to say something but no words came out, only blood as his lips quavered.

"Kai, what's wrong…Kailyin?" he fell forward, face planting into her chest. She was about to beat him for the trick to get close to her when she caught the arrows sprouted from his back. Two neatly carved and feathered arrows in the middle of his back. The piece lodged deeply into his chest, blood beginning to well around the wound and his dirty tattered shirt. Shocked, frightened, and confused she moved in anxiety causing him to slide sideways and fall. Grabbing his wrist in time she held on, Kai dangled above ground in her grasp. Her own body started to fall from the heavy weight and she positioned herself carefully and slowly on her stomach, her arm aching from holding onto Kai tightly. "KAIYIN PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!" she all but screeched, eyes tearing up as his weight swayed.

"Get the girl down," a voice soft came up to her and she peered past the body. Men started filing out from the bushes, armed with swords and hatchets. One man, large in build and size was standing perfectly erect as he stared up at her. Seeing her gaze he smirked, revealing four gold teeth and a lip ring that looked far from being clean. Blurry eyed from the tears that continued to ignite down her face he looked up and counted four archers standing in the trees high enough to get them. Covered enough that they got two arrows lodged into Kailyin and she never even saw them. And here she was higher then them without any of her weapons. A choked scream escaped her lips, her hold on her thief companion slipping. Desperate she brought her other arm around and grabbed on, not caring that her stability on the tree was dying as well.

"FIRE!" she heard a distant command and cried even more. It was the end, the end for everything that she held dear to her. Like life. A sharp pain hit her in the side and she visibly winced. Turning her head she stared at the white-feathered arrow now lodged into her skin, blood surrounding the wound rapidly. It wasn't deep so they were trying to keep her alive, just drop her from the tree. Looking back down she suddenly saw stars in her blurry vision and she swore, thinking her hold on Kai was gone. She couldn't see him through the blackness of the stars, couldn't even feel his heavy weight on her arms they were so numb so what she did next to compensate that she didn't want them having her…she dropped, Kai's body still within her grasp as she fell forward into the pit of a trap.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

With Eriol and the still unconscious and feverish Lyri continuing on the journey, Syaoran made his way on foot towards where he'd hope Sakura had gone. He was going to find her without stop, night or day until he found her again. Whatever happened the previous night was nothing to him. Though in his gut he was surprised she almost killed him and hated the idea to see her again, he knew farther down that she wasn't herself. It was in the magnificent emerald orbs he found so entrancing every time he looked into them. Last night they had been dilated so darkly, he saw no recognition in them, not even the twinkle of mischief he usually saw. Her fiery spirit had disappeared and been replaced by fear and horror. A trait he didn't think suited Sakura of Greenland, thief or no thief, it didn't suit her. He just knew. Syaoran of Avalon ran at a steady speed, sword held tightly within his grasp as well as the belt of Sakura's daggers. Another thing he knew, she would never have left unarmed. She was scared and not herself, otherwise she would have at least taken her weapons with her.

Like hunting in the season, he stopped to take a breather and check his surroundings. The trees were thicker now that he was distance away from the mountain ridge and water. The sizes twice as large as before and full of dark green leaves that began the new season coming. Wiping sweat off his brow he looked at the nearest of trees. A dark stain coated the light brown of its texture and he narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to it. Free hand outstretched cautiously and touched the stain only to find it dried. Taking a closer look he examined it for some time before looking north, the direction he believed Sakura had gone. It was blood that coated the tree, blood from either a wound she harbored or blood from his own face that she managed to extract when punching the living crap out of him. It was either those two choices or some animal that was killed. Deciding against it, Syaoran took off at a run, returning to his search for the thief princess.

An arrow whizzed past his head, cutting Syaoran off short. Eyes wide he unsheathed the swore in a heartbeat and held a stance as he turned in the direction the arrow came. No one was around, only trees and more trees. Narrowing his sight he searched the surroundings, moving his body at angles. Another arrow came by, embedding itself at his foot as he reached west angle. Stopping he looked down at the bare arrow before looking up. The girl that saved him, Hitori, stood in the trees. Her raven black hair still in its braid and against her chest. Eyes met and stayed. Syaoran didn't know what to think. She was just standing there high in the trees and not moving a muscle, a bow positioned by her side with another arrow set to strike on its string. Breaking away from her dark orbs he looked down at the ground where the white wolf sat patiently on the bottom. It made no move to acknowledge that it was spotted, only sat with its tail around front paws and staring off in the opposite direction. An interesting pose to say the least.

Curious, he looked in the direction the wolf was looking. Off in the distance was a large form, from the looks of it a body kind of form. Frowning Syaoran looked back up at Hitori only to find she was gone. Quickly he scanned the area to find her crouched down by the form. Even the wolf was with her, sniffing away at the thing. Shaking his head he walked guardedly towards them. Neither lifted their heads to acknowledge him until he was crouched by the form next to them. Placing his sword down, sheathed and everything, he reached forward. Three arrows were sprouting from its back, making it difficult to roll the body over. Hitori, brown eyes giving Syaoran a brief look, brought out a jagged knife and cut the arrows short before yanking with tough strength. A good ten inches of the arrow had been lodged into the body, the arrow itself sharp and bloodied. Gulping at the sight, Syaoran rolled the form over to peer at their face and couldn't help but feel dread come over him. Gray eyes dull and large stared up at him, face contorted in a weird grim expression.

"This one did not know danger," Hitori spoke, her words echoing through Syaoran's ears. He wasn't paying attention to her, his eyes were traveling from the unshaven face down to the worn out padding of shoes back to the chain he held in his curled grasp. Frowning he leaned over Kai's body and yanked at the chain. It was bloody and broken, having been yanked from the original holder. The holder who he knew immediately, having seen the chain so many times before. Sakura's. "Le Rae yuitë chute ayiù, tyri lû cut-kü barti chute vuié hatiîe barti…"(This one was with a girl warrior, face with tears and blood on her hands but not that one's blood…) she looked at Syaoran and pointed at his busted lip. "Turi barti kutuk," (Your blood).

"Whoa what?" he had no idea what she had just said. The wolf seemed to sense his distress and made a growl from deep within before moving to Hitori. She looked up from Kai's body but not to look at Syaoran, just past him.

"She says she'd seen the cherry blossom with blood on her hands that belongs to you." A male voice spoke behind him. Turning, sword raised, Syaoran glared at the red figure standing stiffly at a distance. His face contorted into a grin revealing teeth yellowing and decaying. A good contrast to his green painted body and black body art. "You already forget who I am?" he spoke, keeping his eyes directly on Syaoran.

"Nartake right?" the warrior nodded, pleased the knight did remember. Hearing a rise of hackles both males turned and looked at the wolf. White fur stood on end as it crouched low, teeth bared to let out its hackles. "What's wrong with her?" he directed the question to Hitori but once again, she had disappeared. No noise to give him a hint that she even stood. What was with this girl? Groaning he turned only to have Hitori in his face, up close and peering intently at his busted lip. "Hello…" he scooted back, away from her. Hitori only bounced closer, taking his face in her hand and holding him still. She was strong, making it slightly difficult for the knight to pull away.

"Tried for a kill," was the girls soft words, her breath warm against Syaoran's face. Jaw clenched he yanked free from her grasp and winced, having one of her long nails scrap his busted lip.

"What are you my investigator? Sakura didn't try to kill me she was just…" he didn't know how to answer that. Glancing up at Nartake who had a large grin on his red face, the knight suddenly felt revolted. Either they took in the fact that she tried to kill him or have the thought that the fearless knight got attacked by a thief girl ten times less his size. "Something happened alright, don't give me that look. She didn't try killing me."

"I cannot say whether Cherry Blossom did or not for I was not there." Nartake said rather delicately. Hitori took hold of the knight's face again, surprising him short of responding. Amber eyes large he watched her as she poked and slid slender fingers along his skin, outlining the cuts and bruises on his face before traveling down. Her touch sent shivers crawling through his skin, more so as her nails traveled down his throat. A touch he had to suppress from making an uncommon noise from passing his lips. With quick movements she pulled up his tunic to reveal his bandaged arm and ribs before sliding a hidden dagger across it, drawing fresh blood.

"What the hell?" Syaoran kicked her back in retaliation, getting an upset attack from the white wolf. Falling on his back, the white beast on his chest and pinning him down, Syaoran couldn't help but quiver in horror. His arm stung at the third slice through, blood soaking up the white bandage immediately. Hitori got to her knees like the blow was nothing and he had kicked her square in the stomach pretty hard. Going over to his side she wiped his blood onto her index finger before clicking her tongue at the wolf. It didn't move its head from growling in Syaoran's face. Saliva dripped onto his face and he cursed spitting his own out to the side as he avoided doggy breath. Nartake only laughed.

"Rela!" Hitori hissed out grabbed the wolf by the muzzle and forcing it to her. With her other hand, the hand with the blood she put it under her nose and leaned close to her ear. Her words flew from her mouth in a fast rapid blur. It was bad enough it was in another language but Syaoran's head whirled making it seem like she hadn't said anything to the wolf at all. Though at once the white beast was off his chest and running through the woods, Hitori close behind at her own unnatural speed. Not wanting to stay on the ground any longer, Syaoran got to his feet and covered his bleeding arm.

"Where does she think she's going with the scent of _my _blood?" he asked, looking at the warrior with confusion.

"Cherry Blossom," it was short and abrupt, giving Syaoran a few seconds to resay that in his head. Finally registering it he frowned then caught on to it. Sakura had his blood on her, the stench would direct the wolf and his mistress right to her…that was of course if Sakura hadn't washed the blood in the process. Nartake knelt down to pick something up only to stand back up with Syaoran's sword in his grasp. Handing the weapon over, the warrior turned his back and started walking. "We must hurry if we should assist with Hitori and Rela." And with that he took off at a run, slower that Hitori but fast nonetheless.

"Right…" Syaoran gave Kai a one last look, wondering what had happened before running after.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Her head hurt immensely, almost like someone had took a sledge and rammed it against her skull. Rolling over she found that she couldn't, her body wouldn't comprehend to her mind commands. Frowning only made her headache worse so she opened her eyes. For some reason though, her sight met with blackness. Blinking to make sure that her eyes were opened in the first place, she felt her lashes brush across something. That something covering her vision. Piece by piece she used her throbbing mind to comprehend what was going on. She couldn't roll over, her head throbbed painfully, and something was covering her eyes from seeing. Wiggling her fingers she brushed dirt and knew that she was on the ground. Was she numb from sleeping on the hard ground? She highly doubted it. That's when she the rough textures of something on her tongue as well and knew instantly something was wrong. Finding her voice she used it only what came to her ears wasn't her cry for help but a muffled yelp of pain.

Frustration took over and she wiggled her fingers, getting her palms to rub together. She was bound, that much was starting to become clear. Bound at the heads, mouth, eyes, and from the way she couldn't even roll over she was sure they whoever had strapped her to something because she couldn't even feel her feet, let alone move them. Even though she had on a gag she cried out forcefully, using every language she knew of. The act only hurt her throat and made saliva gather up around the cloth stuck in her mouth. Gulping she groaned at the throbbing pinch in her skull. Her head hurt like a bitch. Footsteps made the ground vibrate and she stopped all movements and calls, fear enveloping her conscious mind. Was it her captures or something that could save her? They stopped and she wondered what happened but then more steps as someone came running up to whoever stopped. Keeping still and silent she listened. They were talking. Voices portraying male and native from the accents.

As soon as it had begun the two men were walking off again, leaving Sakura all alone. From the way they were talking about hunting for food, she knew they weren't saviors but the men that had taken her captive. She also found out that it was getting late in the evening and she had yet to eat herself. Not since last night. Her head still throbbed even as she remained still and unmoving and her stomach was starting to eat its own insides, growling acid for her to eat something. That wasn't much of a choice seeming how she couldn't even stand to walk away let alone get something to eat. Time went by and Sakura didn't hear anymore from the men that bound her. The smell of burning wood came to her senses leading her to believe that people were still around just not near her. Her mind began to wonder, asking thoughts she couldn't answer, flashing scenes from her past, and just wondering to the sounds and smells that came to her anew. All she could decipher was that it was late now and whoever the men were had started a fire.

"Wake yet?" the voice took her by surprise and she twitched. Jumping would have failed miserably. A thunderous laugh came from the man kneeling in front of Sakura's bound form and she could smell ale. He was practically breathing in her face. She said nothing to the question he asked and felt rough slimy hands though her shoulder. Squirming, the guy only laughed more as he up righted Sakura into a sitting position. Her legs were bent to keep her from falling, bound ankles adjusted. Her limbs were sore as the unknown person fixed her posture. How long had she'd been in one position? "I don' see what the use is of keepin' ya." He continued to talk.

"En on ep e," Sakura spoke, at least tried to. The gag kept her from speaking clearly. That thunderous laugh before the slimy hands went to her gag and yanked it out. Her jaw cracked and she rotated it, keeping the kinks and movement back into it. Her tongue felt scratchy and she swallowed saliva to keep it moistened. When all this was done she rephrased her response. "Why are you keeping me? What do you want?" her throat hurt making her voice a bit scratchy and hoarse.

"Nat me place ta say." He responded to her calmly. That got her to frown before wincing; her jaw was sore from not being able to move it recently. "'Ere open up," he commanded with a little more lip. His slimy hands grabbed her face, practically forcing her mouth opened. Yanking back she cursed at him in the native tongue before opening up on her own. It only brought out that laugh from him as he touched something cold to her bottom lip and tilted. Before she could even prepare herself, warm liquid slid down her throat and she chocked, closing her mouth and getting the stuff all over her chest and neck. It was vile and she coughed some more not liking the taste of it.

"What the hell are you trying to give me?" she coughed out, wiping her chin on the collar of her clothing. It didn't do much since it was wet as well from her sputtering out the liquid.

"Don' fret wench jus drink it." He barked at her before forcing the stuff down her throat. This time she was prepared and swallowed every drop he tilted into her mouth. Her tongue finally got the taste and she realized he was giving her ale. Old from the warmth and taste of it. When he retracted away from her lips she felt drops slide down her face and neck. Using his hand he wiped it. "Naw that me see ya, ye are a perty un." His hand traveled down her neck delicately, his finger tips rough and calloused. She twitched when it went beneath her top. Laughing he pulled back and stood. "Tis pity we be killin' ya." Before she could protest at that last comment he jammed the gag back into her mouth and walked away.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face, a sob chocking out of her mouth but unable to be heard by anyone else. Her life was over. Finally over after eighteen years. Though lots of thieves and peasants didn't last in life past thirty or so years because of diseases or raids or child birth in female cases, she at least thought she was going to live up to it. Her time was short lived; having been well off when she was young then captured and treated badly until she escaped…a thought hit her so suddenly that the throbbing of her headache didn't bother her. She'd been captured before. Captured and bound like she was. And she had escaped each time she was caught. What was to say she couldn't find a way to escape now? Without something in her stomach she couldn't think straight but she could at least wiggle her body. Roughly she began to move her hands, palms rubbing against one another until they burned from the contact and rope. Something loosened and she stopped. Her wrists hurt from the rope tightening and giving her a hard time.

"Try all you like wench but you're bound far more then with rope." A new voice came up on her and she froze in her movements. Moving her head she tried her best to find the location that it came from, failing miserably. His laughter and she tilted her head to the side and stared blankly forward. Blind fold or not, she had other senses and she knew he wasn't near her enough to try something. "They call you Sakura do they not?" he asked but she didn't respond, gag or not she didn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing her squirm out answers. "My men tell me Sakura is the name of that thief princess. But then again, there could be others with the same name…no?"

"At ou nt e?" she decided on saying. Movement of clothing before a cold hand touched her face. She flinched when his hand touched a sensitive spot. A bruise that she had no recollection of getting. Moving her face this way and that he finally resided in removing the gag where she spat in his face. The cold hand landed forcefully against her cheek, sending a stinging feeling and a worse throb for her headache. "Bastard," she seethed, moving her head upright and glaring at the darkness.

"And that's literally too," he commented, his voice mere inches from her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her skin before turning her head to the side, her way of actually seeing him without seeing. "Now Sakura from the way I see it you were merely protecting yourself. Protecting and killing one of my men…my potential father to be exact. But you see from the way my men have figured, you did it out of spite and revenge against bandits for raiding a mere village. A village, might I add was already dying from disease."

"Oh save your breath and kill me already." She hissed out. He laughed, running a gentle touch across her jaw.

"We will just not at the moment." Movement of clothing told her that he stood back up. Turning her head forward she tried to follow the vibration of his footing. It stopped in front of her. Warmth from another body told her he had knelt back to her sitting position. "I want your little friends to see the action." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers. She made to bite him but he pulled back with a large grin and walked away. No gag this time, which she was grateful for. Grateful and angry. She couldn't escape like she imagined. All she could do was sit and wait for whatever to happen; hopefully by then she would have thought up a plan to get her ass safe.

* * *

Hitori had witnessed the entire thing, guessing from the way the girl was tied that was who the knight was looking for. Rela was growling low in her throat, catching the scent of the blood still evident on Sakura's skin. The two had lost Nartake and the knight a ways back but she knew Nartake was a warrior like herself and would see the danger of getting close. Jumping down swiftly from her perch on the tree she took off at a run, leaving Rela to watch the bound thief in the campsite of men. It didn't take long to find who she was looking for and when she found them, more were there, surrounding the campsite. Giving Nartake a mere nod of her head she disappeared, going into the trees and completely vanishing. Syaoran frowned, staring up at the girl as she took off before looking back down at the red painted warrior.

"What was that about?" he asked. He did not answer, only went to the nearest of his men and started talking in that weird language. Syaoran frowned; going forwards a way before stopping. Distance or not, he knew from the smell of burning wood and flesh that someone had a fire going. And from the way constant booming of laughter, it was a group of bandits. Probably the ones Kai had warned Sakura about. He was just hoping that Sakura was alive and safe.

"They say eighty white men reside among these trees. Weapons beyond weapons that could harm any child in possession." Nartake spoke making the knight wheel around. He wasn't expecting the warrior to come up behind him and start speaking. Especially so quietly. "Hitori and Rela have caught sight of Cherry Blossom in one of the opened tents at this camp of white men. Alive, though harmed." That only got Syaoran the grit his teeth as he snapped his attention to the distance. Placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from just blindly charging in, Nartake spoke low and clear. "In favor of our eastern brethren we shall assist you in getting the Cherry Blossom to safety as well as revenge against these white men for killing half our own."

"Fine, whatever…just leave whoever harmed Sakura to me." Syaoran growled before moving away. Nartake nodded but not to the knight, to his men. Saying a single word in his language, he brought out an axe with blue and green feathers attached to the hilt and followed discreetly behind Syaoran as he made his own way to the campsite. Hitori appeared in front of him, a slender finger over her closed mouth to silence their movement as she led them on. The white wolf nowhere in sight.

* * *

Sakura heard it. The low growl of an animal. Not sure what kind, she tilted her head and listened more carefully. Men laughed and sung drunkenly, a crackle of a nearby fire, and leaves as men stepped over them on their way someplace else. Scowling at the distraction she ended up butt hopping closer to the noise and stopped, resting her head against something clothed and listening to the growl. It was distinct and close, hinting that she was near the edge of the forest. The growl had stopped and she groaned, wanting to know what it was. If it was dangerous she sure as hell wanted it to just randomly attack the camp and its filthy men otherwise she didn't want it near the camp and get hurt. Worse, eaten. A camp full of bandits meant at least a dozen or so innocent animals were going to be slaughtered in order to satisfy their hunger, even for a week of eating just once. Giving up on her animal, she lifted her head back up only to receive a lick to the face. Disgusted she spat out, which only got her another slimy lick.

"Stop it damn it," she hissed out. There was a whine and she froze from spitting at her licker. It wasn't one of the bandits trying to be funny and get up her skirt but her growling predator. Sniffing the air she smelt the rough scent of musk and fur. A grin appeared on her face and the animal began licking at her face again, hitting her wounds residing there. At first it stung, tiny cuts appearing from underneath the dirt but as the saliva and warm breath touched her skin more and more, it began to be soothing. The wash went unnoticed by the bandits continuously drinking outside the opened canvas she dwelled in and by the time she got sleepy from the act, her new little friend had growled again and leapt off, tail hitting her arms. "Wolf," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Rela appeared next to Hitori without a sound, scaring Syaoran half to death when he saw the white wolf. The black haired girl knelt on the floor and dug her fingers into its fur, speaking in that weird tongue as she sniffed the animal. Curious, the knight remained silent as he watched the two. Some said that dogs were a loyal pet and this was just proving that theory. Rela wasn't a dog but a wolf but her loyalty to Hitori was magnificent to watch and her care for her was just as tender. When the girl stood back up again, the wolf took off at a brisk run, the leaves underneath large paws not making a sudden crackle but they did move. Fluttering up and shifting in the air before landing in a new location. Not bothering to look at anyone, Hitori crept forward and crouched, reaching behind her she grabbed the bow and arrow secured to her back and brought it to her side. Ready to fight. Curiosity got the better of him and he crept up beside her, sword drawled as he peered first at the camp before them before looking at Hitori.

"That one is at ready," she spoke simple and slow. For some reason, after being exposed to her weird way of talking in his language, Syaoran knew exactly what she said. Understood it perfectly as if she told him plainly. Turning his head he made contact with Nartake and nodded. The green warrior nodded back before looking around. His people were positioned around the campsite, hidden perfectly. That's when Syaoran got the whole painted body thing. If he tried, he couldn't spot one warrior unless he knew they were there. They blended into the forest so easily; they could attack without someone knowing. It was almost perfect.

* * *

"All right, up you go wench." A male spoke gruffly. Sakura snapped from her drowsiness, feeling rough hands wrap around her upper arm and lift her to her feet. Since they were bound, she felt another pair of hands fix them so she could stand perfectly. Though she knew if it weren't for the grip on her arm she would have fallen over. Her legs were tingling from lack of use and her head made her world spin even if she couldn't see it do so. "We're going to take this slowly, step by step until we get to where I want you." He continued making her frown and look at him, hoping that was where he was.

"Where am I going?" she asked dryly. She hadn't had anything else to drink since the first bandit came to her and that, from the way the air felt, was long time ago. Now it was at least past the normal eating time and growing colder as it neared midnight.

"Somewhere now move!" the guy growled, pushing her forward. The bound around her ankles constricted her to actually move but when the rough pair of hands grabbed her arm she felt someone loosen the ropes and helped her get started on walking. Frowning at the still tightness against her bare flesh, she started wobbling forward, using what strength she could muster to get her legs to obey correctly. Numb or not, she was going to get moving before they killed her. She didn't want to die in a numb state. Sakura only managed to move forward a few paces before the growling of her friend came back. Grinning madly she stopped making the guy smack her hard. Losing balance she collapsed, arm still in his hold and just dangling there. It hurt to be in that position but he wouldn't let her go.

"U-uh…Kain…y-ye sho' le' go of t-ta girl." Someone spoke. Kain yanked Sakura back to her standing position.

"What for?" he barked at his companion. A squeak of a man whimper came from his mouth and he pointed behind Kain. Eyes rolling he spun just in time to see a white wolf, its teeth bared as it growled lowly. Saliva slipped to the ground, proving that the beast was hungry. Once again Sakura felt herself collapse on the ground but this time it was because Kain had released her. Her head made contact with the solid ground and she groaned, eyes blacking out a bit from the impact and her headache. Feet kicked her as someone stumbled over her and for some reason she knew it was the other guy that was helping her walk. He screamed out name after name as he made a run for it. All the while Kain brought out his weapon and began coaxing the wolf to leave.

"Attack!" Sakura screamed as best she could with her dry throat. It was enough though. Rela leaped the distance from her crouch to Kain and engulfed his exposed neck into her teeth. He didn't have time to react or swing his weapon. Yelling out in agony he fell to the floor next to Sakura, his blood landing on her as Rela killed him instantly with tugs and pulls of his throat. Gagging at the taste of his blood landing in her mouth she struggled to get away but couldn't move properly. That's when she heard it. The cries of commands as they were ambushed.

* * *

He didn't know where the wolf had gone but the second a man came running out of an opening tent, stuttering out random names he knew Rela was there. It also helped when a mans cry of agony filled the night air. Taking that as a cue, they attacked. The red painted warriors on the ground charging forward along with Nartake barking out unknown orders and Hitori, using stealth and speed as an advantage. Syaoran used his own stealth and speed and ran, using his sword on the first victim that came in sight. A drunk man half laying on a stump and half sitting on it. It went swift and easy, the kill, so he made his way to men that started attacking their surprised arrivals. Men that had weapons drawn and bellowing out curse words and commands to others.

One man came at Syaoran, double bladed sword at the ready. Meeting him half way, the two opposing blades met before Syaoran jumped back. His arm rung from the impact of the medal meeting but that didn't stop him as he sprung forward, going down and in. the bandit blocked the attack easily, the blades slivering together to create heat before they sprung apart again. With a battle cry, the bandit attacked Syaoran, landing an easy slice across his tunic. Glad it didn't touch skin, Syaoran sprung at him again, this time dropping his body as the double blade came down and using his own blade to go right between the two. Sharp edges nicked skin causing Syaoran to wince at the pull before he grinned, getting his blade deeply rooted into his opponents guarded chest. Eyes wide, the man froze in place before getting kicked down to the ground, the knight

About to go find Sakura he heard someone curse out words unknown to man and spun around. Another bandit came with an axe, swinging down at Syaoran. He ducked just in time and pitched forward, sword embedding into his stomach easily and swiftly. Pulling out he hopped on one foot as the light-footed man dropped dead on his fellow companion. Shaking his head in pity he jogged away from the two before combating with another fellow, a little more fierce then the last two but only stayed alive for another minute or so then the first. Quickly he beheaded the man before getting angry. Mixed odds. Eighty bandits in the camp against twenty random forest warriors, including himself, Rela, and Hitori. They weren't as good of a fight as the night thought they were going to be. And yet…they managed to kidnap a thief princess that can't even deal with staying in a prison cell for more then a day. Thinking about Sakura made Syaoran angry as he dodged two bandits in pursuit of the girl. She had to be somewhere close by…yet…where close by?

"Agh…!" Syaoran spun around just in time to see a large man with no hair covering his entire head and face fall flat on his stomach. Three arrows sprouting from the side of his neck as well as two embedded deeply into his back. Looking up from the dead man, his amber sight caught the figures of females standing in the trees, bows at ready and flying at random, killing more and more men that opposed danger to their own men. Grinning, he bowed thankful for saving his life before heading off to the first secluded tent he saw.

* * *

Within moments a battle had begun and all Sakura could do is lay and listen. It hurt her head but she couldn't help but listen to the wails of battle cries, the agony of men dying and the vibration of the dirt ground as people collapsed. What was going on? The wolf that had killed Kain had taken off and returned only to take off again, the smell of blood on the beast's breath clear to her nostrils when it licked her face. Sure enough, she would most likely have blood on his face because of the thing. Scooting her body back and away from Kain's dying corpse, she tried her best at struggling to get free. She still was bound foot to wrist against some kind of stick that kept the two together but at least her feet ropes at loosened. It put less pressure on her struggles below then before and she could feel the blood rushing back to life. Though if she tried, she was positive she still wouldn't be able to stand. A sudden grumbling noise bellowed from deep within and she felt light headed as hunger took over her mind.

At first she thought she had managed to get outside where rain dropped on her exposed face but as her senses came back, she realized the wolf had returned, dropping saliva or blood onto her cheek. A man's cry was swallowed up at that second and she k new it wasn't above her but tearing apart someone's face, limp…just them in general. The specks hitting her face being blood and not saliva. Going to be sick, she struggled a little more but found her muscles to weak to move and her head getting worse from the smell and noise around. The wolf growled as someone came stumbling in. first instinct, another bandit about to get his throat ripped out but then the wolf went silent and hands started touching her head. Blindfold coming off she blinked, tears forming from not being able to use her sight in a long time. As blurriness turned to pictures then a visual scene she knew the fold was off. A battle was playing out in front of her, bandits going down to their deaths as well as one or two green painted men.

"Sakura," a voice so soft and barely audible reached her ears and she turned her gaze upwards at the body looming over her. Hands played at the ropes tying her limbs before stopping, seeing her look.

"S-Syao…" she couldn't finish his name as her throat closed up, tears brimming the edges of her eyes before falling freely down her blood-licked face. Her arms fell away from each other like there was no bone there, only flesh. She wanted to hold him to her but she couldn't move her body, it was so numb. Syaoran helped her into a sitting position, bringing her legs outstretched before her so the tingling grew intense. "Thank you," she whispered and he hugged her, happy to have her back in his arms; even if it was Sakura's fault that she got kidnapped.

**to be continued...  
**


	7. Queen of the Eastern Clan

_**Chapter Seven :: Queen of the Eastern Clan **_

_Father, I write to you now because I finally found a safe way to. I already know you must have heard about my mistake in losing the troops to the mist of Ingra Isle. I have failed to keep them safe just as I have failed in keeping myself safe, however this letter is proof that I am well. Eriol and I have found each other again and are journeying back to Avalon. On my return I have news about the Greenland Isles beyond the mists. They have a new ruler, we and our people have yet heard about. According to my source, a prince has been ruling the island for a while now. This Island holds many secrets father and I intend to uncover as much as need be on my return home. _

_I must also inform you of the grave danger the isles impose. The 2nd Troop led by Sir Lucas of Galore have disappeared to no word and the ambush the 1st Troop endured may have given him insight that we no longer are among the living. There are clans here, from what I can confirm five in total. All of them consisting of very well trained warriors. Three of these clans have helped Eriol and me on our journey to the bay so we may catch the first vessel home. I must also inform you we are being accompanying by two others. From my understanding, they want to escape the Island. _

_Prince Syaoran_

Syaoran rolled up the thick parchment, tying vines as tight as he could around it. With a grateful smile he handed the yellowing paper to Nartake. "You're sure your Hawk will make it to my father?" he asked to the red warrior's amusement. The tall man had a twinkle in his dark eyes as he gazed at the wrapped parchment.

"Animals are amazing beings, young knight." He spoke calmly, using one finger to rub the feathers of the red and gold hawk. Tying the parchment to his foot, he eyed Syaoran closely. "The Cherry Blossom does not know of this ones true name." he stated to the knights surprise.

"No," he looked over at the sleeping thief; her arms were wrapped around Lyri tightly as the two napped against a tree roots. "She does not and I'd rather not give away that bit just yet." He confided. Eriol looked up from cleaning his sword, listening. "How is it that you know who I am?" Syaoran asked, eyes taking in the warrior before him.

"We are all knowing. I of the western clan knows more then what the land permits." his accent was sharp as he spoke the language for them to understand. "Tu babitve-il nous quelat." He then said, making Hitori laugh from her position a distance away. The wolf howled along with the sound of her voice. Syaoran frowned, looking at Eriol who made it a point to keep his gaze casted down. That only made the red warrior laughs more before coming in close to the Hawk on his arm. A series of clicks and noises came from his voice then before the large bird took flight.

Syaoran watched with interest before the bird was no longer in his line of vision. It was a magnificent thing to witness, the large birds' wings flapping so easily in the air to reach its current before gliding. He just hoped the letter was going to make it to his father. With stiff movements he made his way silently over to a tree next to Sakura, leaning against it painfully. It had been half a day since they got the thief back from the bandits only to travel nonstop before the group was at a good distance from the carnage of the camp. Twice he had insisted they continue on but Nartake and Hitori both insisted that there were no survivors to come after them. Closing his eyes he breathed in the scent of the forest around them. The musky smell of the wolf's wet fur a lingering smell to his senses. The small fire pit Eriol had started was now a thing of burnt twigs and leaves.

Wanting sleep to take over his mind, Syaoran tried listening to his surroundings till they were a dull sense. The lone horse stomped his hooves in agitation from the wolf's presence, leaves rustled as Eriol tried gathering up more debris for another fire. Nartake and Hitori were speaking calmly in their language, nonsense to his understanding. Sakura's soft breathing was what calmed his nerves as he let sleep take over. According to the two warriors with them, the girls were going to be sleeping for some time. A sickness had taken over and needed to disperse on its own. Knowing this, it made a lot of sense to why Sakura was acting weird. Adjusting his position against the tree, Syaoran finally slipped into dreamland.

Eriol glanced up at his companion, seeing him sleeping. Sighing softly, he finished setting up another fire placing the tin canteen on it to boil water. His own body ached, but not in the way that Syaoran's did. He didn't take part in the fight at the bandit's camp but he did run with Lyri for a good distance that put his leg at jeopardy. The blue haired knight extended his leg in thought, rubbing at the healing mass as he waiting patiently for the water to come to a boil. His stomach growled in expectation and he willed the idea that he was hungry to a minimum as he looked up at the dying sun. The sky was a clean blue between the shades of the tall trees, darkening only to the sun setting in the south. Eriol was ready to be home, to be indoors and less outdoors. As a knight, he knew that it was wishful thinking but as a man he still wished.

The water began to sizzle, boiling slightly. Taking his gaze off the sky, he began gingerly placing a handful of rice into it to begin cooking. Thinking about it a minute later, he added a second handful to it. He wasn't sure whether the two native warriors were staying with them or not. He eyed the wolf lying on the ground; eyes open as he stared the horse down. His mane shifted uneasy, keeping one eye on the beast while he tried to decide if he wanted to break from his tie around the tree or not.

"This ones leg has healed?" the question took him off guard as he stared up at Nartake. The red warrior knelt beside him, face expressionless as he eyed Eriol's leg. Like he could see beneath his breeches. When he didn't say anything, the man looked up at him finally. "It bothers you young knight."

"Uh, yes. I put strain on it rescuing my friend from the rapids below the caves then ran with Lyri." He said hurriedly. Nartake nodded, hands outstretched.

"I may?" to Eriol's nod and curiosity, he watched as the warrior pressed his hand on his thigh, rubbing and kneading his leg. No expression passed over his red painted face, his dark eyes closing slowly as he held tight to his injured leg. It didn't hurt but the pressure seemed to awaken something in his mind. It pulsed in time with his heart beat, skipping only twice faster. When he opened his eyes, he pulled back and gave Eriol a look of astonishment. "This one has healed fast. Another has given you medicine from the lands."

"Sakura did." He answered, trying to decipher the mans talk. His accent was broken, language different then what he was used to. A nod as he stood. Hitori watched from a distance, no expression on her tanned face. "How do you know that I healed?"

He placed a hand on his bare chest, fist closed. "I am of the land, my body and soul sings with it. What this one would call witch, healer." He suggested with a wave of his other hand. it was too much to take it. Eriol nodded using his knife to stir the rice cooking. "We hunt then. We will return at moons glow." Before Eriol could ask, Nartake and Hitori were running. The wolf trotting behind them like a shadow.

"Hunt, moon, when will this damned adventure end?" Eriol growled to himself, hand absently rubbing his leg. It tingled from the pressure of being grasped but it wasn't as stiff as it was earlier. With another growl beneath his breath, he finished making his own meal and grunted as he scooted back to his own tree to lean against.

…

…

…

Syaoran woke to the sound of hacking. On reflex he shot up and reached for his weapon. A weight kept him down and his sword was nowhere in reach. A bit confused, he blinked back sleep. A fire burned, lighting up the dark forest with an orange glow. It cracked and sparked as tree sap met its fate. Turning he saw Sakura's head lying half on his chest and half off, Lyri's body haphazardly over his legs. Somehow they managed to use him as a pillow while he was sleeping. Letting his mind wake fully, he glanced around for the source of the hacking. No one was around, not even the wolf that seemed to linger in the shadows when they least expected him to. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against the tree bracing Sakura as she began to fall forward. He wasn't sure how long he was out for and since the moon was hiding amongst the trees, he couldn't tally its height in the sky.

Closing his eyes briefly he tried reclaiming sleep. His body hurt, the wound he received from a bandit wasn't quite healed yet. The stitches one of the red warriors sewed was becoming a bother under his tunic. With Sakura's weight on his torso, he could barely move without wincing. Thinking of the half dead bandit that attacked, he wondered if Sakura's scraps were in better condition. Between the thoughts processing through his mind and the hacking of whatever it was, he couldn't reclaim sleep again. In moments he was adjusting the girls so they were laying flat on the ground, cuddled together. Stretching with a wince and a tug of his wound, he investigated the hacking. On the other side of the fire, Eriol had his sword in a stance. In the shadows of the tree, he looked like was in battle. His chest rose and fell before he undercut and swung at the tree in front of him.

Syaoran watched him silently. His knight companion was breathing fast, his leg shaking slightly at the weight he put on it. His bad leg wasn't touching the ground at all, the tips of his toes moving with the flow of his body as he swung in arches. The long blade dug deep into the tree before being yanked out. From the glow of the fire he could make out crescent shaped holes at least four inches long on either side. Eriol had been going at it for some time now. He knew his friend was feeling useless and weak not being able to help out and fight. He didn't pity the knight only felt bad. If he was in that position he wouldn't care about his injury and still fight. He already regretted his moves when they rescued Sakura. Being sliced through moments before and then fighting wasn't the brightest move he made.

"That one is fast with sword." Syaoran practically jumped, having not heard Nartake approach. Amusement was clear on his red painted face, his bald head shining bright from the fire. "I mean not surprise." He apologized with a curt nod of his head. Hitori was standing beside him, Rela already lying in a heap next to the fire.

"We were taught by well trained knights of Avalon and Eastern Escalades." He commented, turning back to Eriol. He was slowing down considerably, not letting their talking interfere with his workout.

"Do all of noble blood train as you?" it was a weird question, one that Syaoran wasn't quite sure of. He shook his head, watching Eriol hack down and swing.

"In Avalon, only select nobles become Knights and train to fight. Very few learn basics without training. Women…" he glanced at Hitori in respect. "Women do not learn to fight in Avalon."

"Only in secret," Eriol added. The two looked over at him as he wiped at his sweaty face with his sword arm. The blade glistened against the firelight, bark and dirt embedded into the edges. "Women learn in secret against the Kings orders. Too many have been meeting a dangerous world when their husbands and betroths go to war." He spat, breathing hard as he limped over to them. "Coming to this island has been an interesting event, seeing women warriors and thieves trained like knights."

"Would this one say we are better?" Hitori asked with a smile. Her accent hit on a sharp tone that made Nartake laugh as he gestured to a water canteen for Eriol. He took it gratefully, swigging it in gulps.

"Yes, I would say you are better." Eriol commented with a short nod as he wiped at his mouth. Handing the canteen back, he leaned on his sword for balance. "Your style of fighting is different than ours, however."

"Nartake," Syaoran gazed at the tall warrior with curiosity. "Would you be able to tell me how Sakura came to be Cherry Blossom?" it was a weird request, but thinking about fighting made him realize her style of fighting was mixed. He then told his explanation, "I've noticed she fights like a Knight, yet her hand to hand combat is like your people."

The four went to the fire, Nartake rubbing his stubble chin as he thought of the request. The red warrior sat cross-legged before the fire, gesturing them to sit on the opposite side. "This ones request is bizarre but so is the Cherry Blossoms story." He said calmly, eyes closing briefly as the settled themselves. Eriol stretched out his leg beside Syaoran, placing his sword back in its sheath and placing it calmly between them. "Her style of fighting is of many."

"The Queen of the Eastern clan only learned so much from her people." Hitori said. Revealing her design on her arm, letting the glow of the fire pierce it. "We Queens learn no fighting, only how to defend our people." _She's a queen,_ Syaoran thought staring at the design so much like Sakura's. He didn't see a difference in them besides on location. She covered it quickly, folding her hands in her lap as she gazed at Nartake to speak. The red warrior took in quiet breaths, no looking at anyone.

"The tale of how Cherry Blossom came to be is not one we may tell for we are of different clans. We know of all tales from neighboring clans and can tell of the tale we know of." He spoke, hands stretched out for the fire. His painted skin glowed brightly, becoming orange in color. Hitori sat cross legged next to Nartake, eyes closed as she took in the warmth of the fire. "The tale I'm about to fore say is one of great mystery. A girl lost in the woods that stumbled upon the eastern clan of my brethren. It was said she came from the kingdom no longer amongst us, it was said she was a lost child that grew with the woods. No one knew, no one asked. Cherry Blossom simply turned to the eastern clan for protection and spoke not of returning to once she came.

"This mysterious child spent many moons and sun amongst the clan, learning their ways and speaking their language. The tale foretells about her even losing knowledge of her own language but quickly gained when she stumbled upon the savage man that had stolen her away. It is against our ways to fight unless fought against. We lose men many times and seek out our revenge hence forth. In her heart she had lost and seeked revenge against the will of her people. Queen Yolanda had gone against her people and sent many warriors to send Cherry Blossom away. It was said Cherry Blossom returned, damaged with blood of man, blood of the warriors. She challenged the Queen for her dealings and in turn conquered Queen Yolanda.

"As is custom to many clans, she became Queen of the eastern warriors. As is also of custom, she was to appoint the new King but was never seen after two blue moons of her reign. Her title still holds, the eastern clan turning new customs unlike many for the King Ybarra now rules." Syaoran stared at the two warriors as the story sunk in.

"And Queen Cherry Blossom was found amongst her own man as the Princess of Thieves and casted out from ever setting foot in the eastern lands again." Sakura spoke surprising them all. Syaoran turned his eyes wide. She was leaning against the tree, Lyri's head lying on her lap. The fires glow shadowed her face from view but he could tell she was staring at Nartake. Her green eyes angry. "I may be Queen, Nartake, but I'm still human." She replied serenely.

"J'apol fu tamaki tu sorrei." (I apologize for telling your story) Nartake spoke with a nod of his head. Sakura shifted, moving Lyri so she was lying on a bundle. Standing up she stretched her stiff body and walked towards the fire, slow at first then swift.

"My story is not to be told by anyone. I am merely a thief that lost her ways and regained them. I will disappear and no one will ever have heard of me." She seethed as she came up to the fire. Nartake and Hitori both nodded their heads once, keeping their gaze casted down. Syaoran watched her before standing up hand outstretched to her. She whirled, finger pointing. "Don't start with me Knight." A final twitch and she stormed off into the dark forest. "I'm going to the stream, _do not _follow." She called before he even set foot to follow.

The stream was a good distance away from the camp. She looked back to make sure no one had followed before she crouched down near the water. The fire still lit up a decent amount of her surroundings, but the shadows enveloped the area more. Cupping her hands, Sakura splashed ice cold water onto her face, waking her mind up. Her body felt like she had let an elephant walk all over. Her wrists were stiff; cracking every moment she stuck them into the water to cup it. The jester sent a new kind of agony through her arms, having been bound for too long. Sitting back she winced as her ankles protested. The soreness in which her limbs were bearing was going to be agonizing for awhile. Drying her face with the borrowed makeshift tunic, she'd yet replaced, she maneuvered her body so she was sitting with her legs against her chest.

She had heard the entire story. Having woken up because Syaoran's warmth was no longer comforting her, she had stayed awake and watched them gather around the fire for the tale. A tale that traveled among the clans and never seemed to change one bit. She didn't know why she hadn't stopped Nartake from telling it. Maybe, deep down, she wanted Syaoran to know the truth about her. She also knew, deep down she couldn't tell him either. She had no right to be angry about the tale told; the people of the forest had no morals and always told the truth when asked. It was still her tale to tell, though. Closing her eyes, she hung her head, letting the night envelope her in its arms like a blanket. _The kingdom no longer amongst us_…_it's been seven years brother. What am I supposed to do? _She thought.

Leaves cracked as someone approached behind her. Her body tensed, head not moving as she stared beneath bangs at the water in front of her. "Sakura?" Syaoran said softly. Absently she played with her bottom lip, not moving an inch to acknowledge him. She lifted her head, however, letting him know she heard him. "You're going to ignore me?"

"I told you not to follow me." was her retort after a minute. He didn't say anything in turn to her harsh tone. His shadow dropped over her as he sat in the dirt, eyes on the same stream she stared at. When the prolonged silence continued, she turned her eyes to him. "I don't want your pity."

"Good, I wasn't going to give it." He kept his gaze steady, feeling her own bore into him. "It wasn't Nartake's fault, I asked him about you. The mystery surrounding you is interesting." He paused, taking a feral breath. "A man once said curiosity killed the cat."

"Are you a cat?"

"Gods no, they're ridiculous felines with no morals in life." He stared at her then, a weird expression on his face that got her to laugh. Breathing a little easier, he scooted an inch to sit closer. His body brushing hers lightly. "I apologize for prying. I should have just asked you, it is your life after all."

"That it is," Sakura was silent, watching the slight breeze make the shadows of the fire pit behind them weave around. The little slit of moon above their heads casted a slight glow on the stream. The ripples of the slow moving water, gliding passed them in tendrils. "I know you have something else you want to ask. Might as well say it, knight." She commented with amusement.

"You caught me." He turned at an angle, his gaze trying to read what he could of her expression. A small scratch mark marked her cheek; red and dark against the fires glow. "What kingdom?" when she shook her head, he held in a growl. Lips tight he made a weird noise instead, hand going to her dirty face to keep it still so he could talk to her. "Sakura, you were normal once before forced into this life. You're well educated like a noble and have royalty in the weirdest part of this island." He paused, taking her hand in his. She bit her lower lip then, forcing herself to look away. "You can tell me anything, I already consider you like a companion. I trust you."

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." she took her hand away, burying it against her legs as she sat propped up. "Because it's a place I need to forget about. Seven years ago is _not _something I want to remember." Hugging her knees, she buried her face to hide the tears threatening to come. The memory of her past always had a drawback to her mind and she hated it.

"Seven years is to long to carry that weight." He whispered into her ear. She shook her head, body rocking with quiet sobs. Frowning, he enveloped her into an awkward hug. They sat like that in silence for a long time. The crackle of the fire behind them a slight echo against the calm stream. A cricket called out to his mate nearby, a trill sound that brought others to join a moment later. The sound of the woods soothed her as she leaned her weight on Syaoran, waiting till her body was no longer racking with tears of her past. All the while, she wondered if she really should tell him. Looking up, she heaved a shaky sigh.

"Loire," she finally said to his surprise. "I came from the Kingdom of Loire. A kingdom no longer in existence." He stared at her wide eyed before nodding, letting it sink in. _Loire…_

"That's how you knew about the fallen king and his kingdom." He stammered. She stared at him blinking, wet drops of tears racing down her cheek. _Yeah, that's how I know. _She thought. "God Sakura, I…" a crack of a twig and she shushed him with a finger to his lips. For a brief moment the proximity of their faces made her flush, her lashes brushing against his cheek. Another snap of a twig broke her of that and she turned slightly so she wasn't facing him any longer.

In the corner of her eye she saw Hitori moving quickly, instantly disappearing up into the depths of a tree. Rela crouched low to the ground, his white fur unmistakable. She even saw a faint glow of red disappear behind a tree as Nartake took position. A brush of cloth against bark told her whoever it was creeping on the opposite side of the stream, wasn't proficient at sneaking. Quietly she and Syaoran got to their feet with a wave of her hand. A glisten of steal told her he had a small dagger hidden in the depths of his palm. The knight was beginning to learn to never go without a weapon. A small smile tweaked her lips before she pointed and gestured for help. He cupped his hands and sent her up into the trees, quickly moving to stand behind it. All five of them at the ready in minutes.

Whoever had been advancing on them stopped. The quiet night becoming eerie as they waited in their hiding spots. Whether they had been spotted before or the intruders were coming up with a plan, she couldn't tell. Finally a figure clothed in a dark hooded cloak appeared from behind the trees. Long sword outstretched as he waved for another cloaked figure to come out. The two stopped at the edge of the water, gazing at the glow of their camp. Checking, Syaoran saw Eriol armed and waiting at a distance, his stance obvious that he was in pain from his workout but still as he stood above a sleeping Lyri. The stream made a sound as the calm flow was interrupted. The cloaked figures trying to move as silently as they could across the water.

Everyone waited patiently, the two girls watching them intently while the two males waited for the first sound of an ambush. Adrenaline lingered in Sakura, her stiff body quivering at the expectation of a fight. She was becoming anxious, waiting as the cloaked figures padded across the water onto the land that divided them. She inched on her perch, peering down as one of the men positioned himself exactly beneath. He had stopped, looking around where she and Syaoran had been sitting. With a wave of a hand he had his friend halt, directly under Hitori's position. It was perfect, Sakura thought as she counted in her head. Syaoran was moments from being revealed, the man's eyes trying to find something. The cloaked figure took a step forward and she dropped down stealthily.

Hearing the soft padding of her land Syaoran came around, dagger out. Taken by surprise, the cloaked figure stumbled backwards a bit into Sakura. She leaped up, latching onto his back before they tumbled. Her dagger came up and around, biting into the skin of his neck. Yanking his head back, she brought her face to his. "Drop your sword or your companion is wolf food." She whispered into his ear.

At the mention of his companion, he steeled a cautious glance to the left. A white wolf he hadn't seen before was crouched low to the ground, sharp teeth bared in a silent growl. His fur up on ends. Beside the wolf, Hitori stood in a fighting stance, short blade at the mans side while Nartake wielded a longer blade at his throat. Turning his gaze back to the two that had him at blade point, he did as told. His long sword kicking up dust at its impact. Sakura didn't let off on her hold, the dagger digging into his neck a little more roughly.

"Comme-nût æ vois barti syûn?" (Should we have their blood sing) Nartake said with such calmness Sakura had shivers running up her spine. The truth behind it was incredible, she knew if she gave the word both men would be chow food. She couldn't help but want their blood as well and that bit scared her. "Cherry Blossom," he said, getting her attention again.

"What did he say?" the second cloaked figure asked in a whimper. Sakura grinned, dropping down from her captives back. The dagger slid along his skin, not slicing, but trailing a red line on his cloak. The rip made her adrenaline kick it even more and she shivered.

"Lįs tu babitve-il vat." (Let the intruders live.) She called back to spite them. Syaoran gave her a look, wondering what they were saying. It always nerved him when they spoke in that weird language but he knew, from the whimper the one cloaked figure gave out that they were doing it on purpose. "Rela, ami-yuë!" she called out to the wolf. A moment later, he was howling. The sound so loud it made the two men shake.

"Cherry Blossom," spoke amusedly. Syaoran shook his head, looking at Sakura's piercing green eyes as she stared intently at the cloaked man before them. He stepped forward, the moons slitted glow revealing his face.

"Sir Syaoran," her captive said in disbelief. She yanked his hood down revealing sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Turning to look at Syaoran, she saw he was at a lost for words as he stared at the man before them.

"You know him?" she asked when was silent for too long. He looked at her then back at the blond nodding.

"Sir Lucas, he's Sir Lucas of Galore. I thought you and your men vanished." He said a little more loudly, a noise escaping his throat. It was neither a laugh nor a cry as he suddenly put his weapon in a small sheath at his waist and clasped the man with his good arm. Sakura's own weapon dropped from her grasp, her mind going blank as she stared. _Lucas of Galore…_her body was numb, her inside twisting in ways she couldn't decipher as she stared wide eyed and confused at the two knights.

"We did vanish. I lost half my men to an ambush but then we saw your squad gone so we retreated back to the ship." He looked the knight up and down, a large grin growing on his dirty face. "My god, you're alive. When we saw the fire we thought bandits had made camp. Pr-"

"I'm alive," Syaoran cut him off giving him a look that said don't say _prince. _Lucas nodded, his gaze going to the girl standing beside them. She was still staring wide eyed at them, her body frozen in place. Syaoran gave her a weird look, tilting his head to be in her line of vision. Knitting his brows, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura are you alright?"

"This one took Cherry Blossom at a surprise her warrior soul hasn't deciphered yet." Nartake spoke, placing a red painted hand on her other shoulder. That seemed to wake her from her reverie and the healer smiled. "Come my queen, we must all sit; rejoice that ones reunited with other knights. Blue haired knight still waits at fire."

At the mention of blue haired knight Syaoran snapped his fingers. "That's right, Eriol! Sir Lucas and…" he turned to the other knight waited patiently a good distance away. He was staring at the wolf now sitting calmly in front of him. "Sir Takashi are here." He called with a smile.

Sakura stared; now blinking back unwanted tears as the three knights walked over to the fire where Eriol and a sleeping Lyri waited. Placing a thankful hand on Nartake's she looked up at the dark sky, its moon barely visible behind the tall trees of the woods. _Touya, I'm coming home._

**To be continued…**


	8. Lucas of Galore

_**Chapter Eight :: Lucas of Galore**_

_It was the season of blooming. Cherry Blossom trees that surrounded the castle all bloomed. Years ago, the Queen of Loire had them landscaped so the trees were on either side of the stone streets of the castles entrance. Twenty on either side, forty Cherry Blossom trees in all. It was a magnificent sight to see when peddles flew in the breeze of the ocean as the flowers bloomed to life. Every Year the Kingdom of Loire held a festival to celebrate the bloomings of Cherry Blossoms, for it too was the day the Princess of Loire had been born. The crown and his people gathered around as they celebrated, dancing to musicians, eating a magnificent feast prepared by the servants of the Castle. On her Eleventh birthday, Sakura danced in her finest dress. The silk glistened in the sun as she spun, lifting her skirts off the ground so they wouldn't dirty. _

_Everything around her was nothing but joy and laughter. She dwelled in it, dancing with the people of her kingdom. Her emerald eyes laughed in silence as she was spun around in the arms of one of the weapons master's sons. He was tall for his age, but nonetheless the same age. The two danced to the joys of many and the amusement of her mother and father. Not once had she seen her parents dance, but she knew from the way they sat on makeshift thrones at the end of the cherry blossom road, they were happy. As the joyous sound ended, Sakura curtsied to the young man before hopping off down the road. Blossoms fell in her wake and she spun and skipped, laughing as she tried her best at not trampling on the ones already on the ground. An old woman, smiled at her as she held out a gift. _

_Sakura gracefully planted herself and bowed her head, accepting the blossomed necklace. With a toothy smile, she curtsied and bounded off for the end of the Blossomed road. There, standing in her wake at the end stood a knight. He was covered in blood from head to toe. With a bow, he took the helmet off his head to reveal a gash running down his right cheek. Sakura froze in place, eyes wide. The music continued on playing behind her as she stared at the knight and all his gore. He was still bent at the waist in a respective bow but she saw the strain in it, saw the twitch of his legs as he held still against the pain. Eyes wide, she looked at the festival then back at him. No one seemed to see him, no one cared that there was an unrecognizable knight bowing the princess. She held out her hand, getting him to lift up from his agonizing bow. _

_Green eyes as green and pure as her own stared at her. "Run," he whispered, blood slipping from his lips. Sakura froze in place as his face contorted and twisted. "Run now Princess they are here." She looked behind him, seeing no one but the villagers. He fell forward to her surprise, disappearing in a gust of smoke. That's when it all happened, the villagers all dead before her, blood marking the roads in puddles at the corpses. Turning behind her at the festival she saw that everything was in ruined, blood smearing the decorations and the trees. Sakura took a step forward and screamed. _

Sakura bolted up, sweat running down her face. Heart thudded madly against her chest as she placed a shaky hand to it. A dream, it was all a dream. Blinking, she looked around her at the surrounding expecting to see the blood, the corpses, and the ruined Cherry Blossom trees. The only thing she saw were sleeping knight's bundled up next to a burnt out fire pit. Rela and Hitori were sound asleep next to a tree, Nartake in his own spot propped up on a different tree. The sun barely reached the sky, the sky a mere dawn. Willing her heart to slow down at the horrifying dream, she rested back down. Lyri shifted, limps out of the blanket that kept her warm. A small hand suddenly latched onto Sakura and she turned her head, watching the child snore. _It was only a dream, _she told herself again. Softly unlatching Lyri's hold Sakura got up quietly.

The herbal tea medicine that Nartake insisted the two girls drink, sat in a canteen by their spot. Taking it, she took a quick swig of the gross tasting substance holding back her disgust in a forced swallow. Laying it back down, she covered Lyri up tightly and grabbed for her weapons that usually hid beneath the bundle they slept on. Barefoot, she stepped cautiously away from the camp and to the stream a little ways away from where everyone slept. Rela opened one eye, watching her before deciding against it and went back to sleep. Sakura was grateful the wolf was silent and crossed the stream with one natural leap. If she wanted to practice and get the dream out of her mind, she didn't want to be near the group. It was barely dawn, she was sure Syaoran and Eriol needed the rest to heal.

Coming up on a clearing, she placed the two daggers down and began stretching. Her body hurt, stiff from head to toe from being attacked, bound, and running for miles. She hadn't realized the extent of not resting could take such a toll on her body. Bending, she played with the hem of her tattered skirt, wishing she had others to change into. The old witch, Lady Abigail was nowhere around so she wasn't taking care of Sakura's feminine needs any longer. A small part of her missed the old woman the other part was glad to be rid of her sarcastic batty ways. Wiggling out what soreness she could, Sakura took up the daggers and began a practice of turns. Both were hidden easily against the palm of her hands. Coming up slow, she turned left then right before spinning in a complete circle on her right leg, her left dagger slipping from her grasp and embedding itself into the dirt ground.

She did that again with the left leg, quicker then the first and sending her dagger to embed itself into a nearby tree. It thumped, splinters flying at impact. With ease she cart wheeled to the first dagger, pulling it out of the ground before hopping to her feet and springing into a double flip to the tree. Yanking it out, she climbed and flipped backwards into a stance that would have killed an opponent if they were standing behind her. She did that over and over again till there were deep holes from the impact of her weapons. Sweat beaded her face as she came to a stand still, pulling the dagger from the tree. The dream that had woken her up, a small dot on her mind. It wasn't enough; she still remembered the blood, the screams, and the corpses that were her kingdom seven years ago.

Breathing hard, she began again. As her dagger went flying into the dirt as it had ten other times, she heard a rustle of leaves as someone walked in the woods. Not taking her mind off what she was doing, she spun on her left leg and sent the other dagger flying into the depths of the forest. It clinked against another's weapon and she cart wheeled for her dagger, bringing it up just as the knight from last night appeared in her sight. Holding back her spring, she blinked back sweat and held still. He had the oddest look on his face as she held her dagger between his fingers. His blue eyes examining it from point to hilt with curiosity. Bringing his gaze up, he smirked.

"Impressive," Lucas said, flipping her dagger up and catching it with ease by the hilt. "Very impressive for a girl." That last statement made her narrow eyes as she straightened up. He was no threat, but the look on his crooked grin made her sense something.

"For one to live, one must defend herself." She stated, calming her nerves to a steady breath. The knight's grin only got wider.

"You talk like that red man." He brought his long sword out, letting her dagger slip and embed itself into the dirt. Not once did she take her gaze off him as he did so, his movements slow and deliberate as he approached. "Syaoran says you're the queen of these people yet you are not one of them. Sakura isn't it?" he brought his sword up and around, twirling it. She watched him act the predator, his grin slowly losing its perks. "Where are you from, Sakura?" he continued, bringing his blade up still.

_Find a knight from Avalon called Lucas of Galore for his help to find me…_ "I am of the Greenland Isles, from the eastern woods, from this Kingdom Sir Lucas." She stated, ignoring her brothers voice that crept up into her mind. Something about the way he held himself and came from nowhere that made her hold her tongue. She couldn't tell him. "Is there something you want?" he merely stopped his progress at that, crooked grin gone replacing him with no expression at all as he held a stance, eyeing her.

"To you mind, I feel like I lost my manhood last night when you attacked." He explained, bringing his sword back a fraction of an inch. "I've never fought a _female_; my pride last night has been…challenged." She eyed his long sword, the metal bright and clean then at her small hand sized dagger. Déjà vu told her she had a similar brawl with Syaoran, but the knight's sword seemed to be a tad longer.

"No crying," she bent her knees to their obvious stress and smiled. Blue eyes met with green in a not so nice stare before he charged. She couldn't read his expression as he brought his sword at an angle in a whoosh. With ease, she dropped herself and went forward, using her legs to trip him. Lucas caught himself before he plummeted and skipped back a step before charging forward once again. She watched as the sword came down in a killing strike before she rolled out of the way. The impact it presented sent shivers down her arms as she rolled and flipped up, getting her stance ready as he recovered.

Having been sick, she was slow. Her body was pushing itself to the limit as she ducked, jumped, and dodged his strikes with ease. If Nartake hadn't fed her the herbal tea days ago, she would be even slower; as it were she was healing fast. Not once had she used her own weapon, maneuvering each time to get out of the way of his strikes. Everything was defensive and her breathing was starting to become quick. His movements were getting faster, yet sloppier. She studied him as he swung, the muscles in his legs tensing as he kept himself from slipping in the dirt. Every move was the same but she still wasn't able to strike. Only twice had she gotten him off guard, landing a kick to push him back. His blue eyes turned to ice as he brought his weapon up and around, coming in with the same technique to strike her middle.

Sakura leaped to the side and ducked, bringing her legs out to trip him. This time she managed to get him down on one knee, but his blade came at her fast. It struck, tearing cloth but she moved out of the way before it struck skin. Sweat dripped down her cheeks and she back flipped, now realizing his true intent. Lucas of Galore was a man of pride and she had bruised it last night. He was a Knight with the craving for blood, his morals only differing from any of the ogres of the islands. With ease she avoided getting attacked from his advancements as she made for her forgotten dagger at the edge of the woods. Seeing an opening, she flipped and flung the weapon in her hand. His eye twitched at the offense and blocked the blade before it embedded itself into his shoulder. Taking her chance, she snatched the second blade and flung it.

He blocked it easily, charging forward with sword at an angle to strike. Sakura went up, latching onto the nearest branch and disappearing into the trees. That caught him by surprise as he slowed, looking up to where she disappeared. She hid, watching him. A weird expression crossed his sweaty face. Grinning, she moved to another branch. The rustle of leaves gave her position and he walked backwards to her daggers. Making the leaves, she waited in anticipation. If he was a knight, he would use all weapons. Getting her breath back she watched through the depths of the leaves as she crouched, grabbing one of her blades. With a smile she waited, glade he was doing exactly what she wanted him to.

Lucas brought a blade up and flung it with a professional throw. The blade thumped deep into the tree, sending wood chips flying. Sakura grasped it, pulling it out with slight difficulty and waited as the second came. Whether he knew he was sending her blades back to her on purpose or for the fact that it was a weapon to use to get her, she didn't bother to contemplate on it. As the second one thumped into the same exactly spot, she flung the first and dropped down with the second. With quick grace she charged at him, surprising the knight as he blocked the first dagger with his sword. She was inches from him before his sword came up and around at her body. Sakura ducked and skidded, stopping her progress just in time. His sword came inches to slicing her in two. A knew weapon came flying, clashing against his sword to stop its progress.

Sakura stared at the near death she came to, eyes wide. Lucas growled under his breath and turned to look at the forest. Nartake stood at the edge, the wolf at his side. His red painted skin was brilliant as the sun hit him, the intricate design of all warriors bright with the darker red of his skin as it crawled up his arm. His design was that of a healers mark, revealing his purpose to his clan. "That one has won." His voice hit Sakura like a vice and she slowly turned her head to him. His dark eyes gleamed with a warriors demand for blood. She knew that he was at the ready to strike if her blood was spilled in the slightest.

Lucas stood frozen, anger written across his face before he looked down at Sakura. The look he gave her was one of mystery. "You are truly impressive." He commented; hand out to help her stand. She stared at his hand, then at the blade that had been forced from him. Biting the inside of her cheek she accepted his offer and stood. He said nothing as he gathered his weapon, walking towards the woods. Swooping up his fallen sheath, he gave Nartake a quick glance and disappeared.

"Le rae es babitve-il nous quelat." (That one is an intruder to our land) Nartake said lowly. Sakura stared at the place where Lucas had disappeared before blinking back sweat. Not bothering to say anything to the warrior, she gathered her own weapons and slowly walked. Her body was in deed a mass of stiffness now. She waved off his offer to help her and sighed, thinking back to the fight. Lucas of Galore was indeed of man of pride and bloodshed.

…

…

…

The sun was at its peak now, waning high above the tall trees of the Greenland Forest. With Nartake's help, the men were hunting for game so they could travel on without fear of starvation. The girls took that chance and washed their clothing in the stream without the peeping eyes from the knights. Rela was sleeping on a large boulder, facing where Lyri was now playing in the water. The sickness that had taken to the small girl was now gone, the only trace of it was a rash that marked her stomach to Sakura's displeasure. Nartake had found the source of and with much description; Lyri claimed she had eaten berries along the road when she was in Eriol's care. The knight had felt guilty for not knowing they weren't edible and had to be reassured more then once that she was now fine.

Though Sakura had gotten sick too, Nartake had given her the same herbal medicine. He wouldn't explain why her sickness had made her act weird and bring up such horrifying thoughts that she almost killed Syaoran but he did explain she had been exposed to a poison the village she investigated possessed. A poison that clung to the air when hundreds were slaughtered, including the ones that did the slaughtering. There was no name for it and she wondered many times if Nartake was lying to her. Sakura laid out in the sun now, in nothing but her breast band and a blanket wrapped around her like a skirt. She kept one eye on the child, her mind reeling with thoughts of their journey.

Hitori was off in the woods with no word to her disappearance. The wolf was the only thing that said she would return. The girl was a quiet warrior and Sakura was thankful for her help. The splashing of the stream was a soothing noise, Lyri's laughter calming her nerves. The five year old could find the most interesting way to be happy. Lying out in the sun a little longer, Sakura closed her eyes and breathed steadily. She was still tired from the morning's event with Lucas. They hadn't told the others when they returned back to the camp and Syaoran had a look that said he knew something passed. Sighing, Sakura opened her eyes and looked over at Lyri. Hitori had returned, now sitting next to the sleeping wolf with a vine she was twisting.

It always amazed her, the quietness the warrior possessed. A sharp whistled echoed from the woods and Sakura got to her feet. It was a signal the boys agreed on when they were coming back; to make sure the girls were decent. Taking her time, she went over to the drying clothes and began dressing. Lyri hoped over to her at her call and she dressed the girl as well. A second whistle and she whistled back, letting them know it was clear for their return. The wolf perked up, staring at the clearing as one of the knights stepped out. It was the dark haired knight that whimpered when they ambushed their advancement last night. Sakura smirked, remembering his fear. This was a knight that got his shield but obviously didn't like bloodshed.

"Hi," he raided a hand, a weird expression on his dirty face. He was awkward to say the least. A nervous glance at the wolf made Sakura shake her head in sympathy.

"The others are hunting still?" she asked. He sighed in relief at her use of language and she couldn't help but smile. The language of the painted warriors made him a wreck.

"They're washing up further down the stream. Your friend, the red…warrior…bid farewell to go hunt herbs." His face scrunched up as he tried to remember. He crossed the stream in a splash of cold water, hopping on one foot as he shook off the water. Lyri began giggling, watching him from behind Sakura. The new knights had scared her into silence and she refused to speak since waking up. Giggling was a sure sign she was getting used to them now. The knight smiled at her, his brown eyes warm. "Is she yours?" he asked Sakura.

"What, no, no of course not." She hurriedly exclaimed with a blush. "I adopted her however, so I guess in a way she is." Sakura smiled sweetly as Lyri tilted her head to the side gazing at the knight upside down. "Her name is Lyri."

"Hello Lyri, I'm called Takashi." He knelt beside them, sheathed sword hitting the ground. Lyri stared at him, teal eyes bright. He winked and she blushed hiding back behind Sakura. That only made him laugh as she stood again, fixing his sword so he laid against his leg. "My lady back home claims I'm a big softy when it comes back to children and that I talk to much once they start to warm up to me, which I never really understood since most kids have many questions to ask when they see a knight." Sakura couldn't help but laugh when he finally stopped. He smiled, eyes crinkling at the sides.

"I can't imagine why she would say that." Sakura returned the smile. Hitori had stood up, getting the girls attention before bowing her head in respect and disappearing with Rela. Takashi watched, sighing in relief when the two disappeared.

"I'm sorry," he said moving to sit down on the rocks a little ways away from Sakura. "I've never witnessed a warrior in skirts. Back home we don't have females and wolves fighting as they do. In fact, in my little city we don't have much of any fighters to protect it we probably should though."

"What city are you from, Sir Takashi?" Sakura asked, using his title in respect. Since hanging around the knights all the manners she learned as a little girl seemed to be slipping back to her.

Hand sliding through his black hair, eyes casting down, he seemed to flush at her question. "I'm from a very, very small city called Yuza. With my cast, I'm surprised I was able to be trained as a knight but My Lord of Avalon wishes every man to be able to defend ones territory. It is a new law now; I believe the kingdom is expecting a war." He shrugged his shoulders. Sakura gave him a look as she thought back to Lucas claiming they were ambushed. Syaoran and Eriol too had lost their troops to the Greenland Isles mist as well. Now she wondered if they were attacked on purpose.

There was a whistle and she whistled back. The three knights walked out from the forest a moment later. Syaoran gave her a smile that made her heart thud. Her eyes lingered on him, realizing then blood seeped out from his green tunic. She was up on her feet in moments as they crossed the stream. "Syaoran what happened?" she asked in a whisper, her emotions giving way a bit. Eriol gave his companion a 'told you so' look as he limped over to the camp.

"Nothing, my wound reopened." He winced when she gingerly touched it, feeling it wet underneath. Tsking under her breath, she forced his arms up not giving him a notice as she pulled his tunic up. In moments he was standing shirtless, his torso bearing wounds long but healed and a fresh mark from where Nartake's stitches had opened.

"Lyri go get a fresh cloth and the ointment leaves." She called. Takashi and Lucas watched as the black haired child bounced off repeating her command. Syaoran shook his head as he bid to Sakura's fingers to sit down where they stood. "You need to be careful otherwise I'll beat you up myself." She told him so only he heard. Movement told her Lucas walked off and a childish rustle of chirps told her Lyri was running back to them.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered with a half smile as he winced. The bandit that ran him through days ago had done it with a clean strike. Running a gentle finger, she traced the slit mark. It had been his sword. Syaoran watched her silently, wondering what was gong through her distant gaze. Lyri bounced up, bundle of items in her grasp. With a wave, Sakura sent her back to the camp. Takashi followed then, giving Syaoran a sympathetic gaze. In less then a moment the two were by themselves by the stream.

They sat in silence as she calmly cleaned the blood off his skin. Seeing it now without the dried blood caking around it, the wound was a wide slit directly blow his rib cage. She felt a bit guilty. If they hadn't been preoccupied talking that rainy night, the bandit wouldn't have been able to slip past and stab him with his own sword. With gentle fingers, she ran a finger across it before gathering up the ointment leaves. It was a plant rarely found in the Greenland Forest, a flower called Calendula. She knew it was a common plant found near the Western point where Nartake lived but even then it was rare to have them. A beautiful orange flower dried and grounded to make the ultimate dressing for cuts and wounds.

Syaoran winced under her touch as she dabbed the oiled ointment onto his open wound. It wasn't as opened, but she knew if the knight wasn't careful it would remain open and never heal. As a knight of the Avalon realm, it was critical to not be able to fight for his kingdom. It was the same for all kingdoms. Gingerly she pressed her palm against the wound, feeling him tense. Keeping her gaze away from his, she let her hand linger longer then needed. His heart beat thudded mildly at the feel of her fingers on him. Taking her hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her fingers one by one before leaving them there. She smiled, bringing her hand to cup his face. _He's so kind to me._ She thought. _He shouldn't be this kind to a petty thief with no real home. _Bringing her hand back, she made him turn.

He did with a grin, scooting his body in a circle so she was behind him now. The entry to his wound was in better shape then the exit. It hadn't reopened but the stitch work was gone. Glad there was no blood, she gathered up more of the healing leaves and pressed them gingerly to his cut. He didn't wince but she felt his body twitch at the feel of her fingers. The cut was more bruised now with a single line deep enough to be called a cut. Pressing down she counted in her head to make sure the leaves stuck before bringing her hand away. When he didn't move, she scooted closer hugging his backside. Her skirts bunched up at her waist as she brought a leg to lie on either side of him. To his shock, she rested her forehead against him. Arms locked around his broad waist tenderly and he placed a hand on hers, trying to cock his head to see her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked after a moment. She shook her head, not saying anything. For some reason, seeing his wounds had opened her mind to memories of her brother. Opened her mind to remember the morning's nightmare. Syaoran gave her a minute, letting her lay there against him. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She whispered her breath hot against his skin. "I'm just tired." It wasn't exactly a lie and she was glad he couldn't see her face.

"Is it because of this morning?" she stiffened automatically. "I know you had a duel with Lucas. What happened though? You and Nartake came back to camp with weird looks on your face." She didn't say anything, biting on her lower lip. Syaoran lifted his head up, staring at the sky above. She felt him sigh, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer for this mornings event. "Lucas and Takashi are in the same predicament as I am, Sakura. We're all trying to get back to Avalon with obvious difficulty. The least you could do is get along with them till we do." That brought her head up.

"Get along with?" she whispered harshly, scooting away from him. Syaoran turned as she gathered up her skirts to stand. "I don't have to get along with anyone knight."

"Then what's the problem?" he asked, getting to his feet. Sakura ground her teeth, debating on telling him. When he took a step forward she took one back.

"Your _knight friend _got carried away this morning." She spoke, voice low but harsh. When he stared at her confused she couldn't help but laugh outright. "If anyone is to get along it's that fiend. Nartake intercepted an attack that could have been my life. Your _knight_ got carried away, wanting blood." She seethed.

"He wouldn't have killed you. Practice duels get violent, you know that." He defended to her astonishment. Sakura opened her mouth to say something then stopped, hands clenched tight. She did that a couple more times before finally screaming out agitation. Syaoran stared at her confused. "Sakura you're overreacting."

"Aŝhϊ ά babluok!" (All of you are baboons!) She screamed at him. "Lyri!" she cried, giving Syaoran one more look before storming off down the stream. Lyri ran after her, hoping on one foot then the other. The two girls walked on, disappearing behind a willow tree of shade.

"That language is creepy." Syaoran turned his head, seeing Lucas watching the two girls as well. The look on his face made Syaoran briefly wonder if she had been right. He had a look he only saw on bandits, a look he knew too well nowadays. The thought quickly disappeared when he brought his blue gaze to him, a crooked grin appearing on his face. "Food is done, Takashi is putting some aside for the girls." Syaoran nodded, slipping into his tunic with one last thought on Sakura.

…

…

…

The sky grew dark quicker now that clouds were rolling in with a coming storm. Eriol sat on a large boulder, bad leg stretched out as he stared at the stream gliding by. Neither warriors nor girls had returned since disappearing when the sun was at its peak. Absently he began rubbing his healing thigh, wondering where they had gone to. Lucas and Syaoran had argued about moving on without them. The clouds that made the evening sky darker, making Lucas's argument stand stronger. If a storm was coming, they couldn't stay under trees like idling ducks. He agreed of course, but he also agreed with Syaoran that they couldn't leave without the girls. No matter how well Sakura knew the land, she was still healing like the rest of them. A shadow overlapped his and he turned, seeing Takashi approach.

His sword smacked his leg as he walked head down in thought. Eriol couldn't help but grin at his knight friend. Takashi was one of the clumsiest knights in the realm, his extensive knowledge being the only thing that kept him alive for so long. That and the love for his lady back home. It wasn't until Takashi got closer did the tall knight bring his dark gaze up. Grinning sheepishly, he brought one hand to rest against the back of his head. "They're arguing again." He explained, looking for a split second behind him at the camp where Syaoran and Lucas were bent over staring at a drawn map in the dirt.

"Of course they are." Eriol returned his gaze back to the stream. "What's it about this time?" he finally asked. Takashi went over to the water, kneeling down as he placed a hand into it. The water gliding around it, turning into ripples at his fingertips.

"Best way to get back to the ocean and avoid getting hit by the storm." Hand still in the water; he looked up at the forest in front of them. "The way we came, took us five nights. We would have been home by now if Lucas hadn't decided on searching for some bandits. We were at a village off the coast, healing from wounds we received from the ambush the night we lost the squad. A little boy came from another village, claiming bandits raided his home killing everyone and taking women as their prizes. Lucas thought it would be better if we found those bandits and won the kingdoms praises for our heroic acts." He shook his head, getting to his feet. Wiping his wet hand on his breeches he turned to Eriol. "Plan didn't turn out the way he hoped."

"That's because he doesn't know what he was planning." Both knights turned as Sakura approached, a sleeping Lyri in her arms. Ignoring the look Eriol shot her, she stared intently at Takashi. "Excuse my bluntness, Sir Takashi, but those bandits you were planning on taking care of would have sent both of you to the lord of death. Two knights against the fifty bandits wouldn't have been a fair enough end. Sir Lucas would have been at fault for your end." Takashi all but blanched at her.

"She was taken by those bandits." Eriol explained, getting the same astonished look from Takashi. After a moment he nodded, expression going back to a smiling one. "Sakura a storm is rolling in. Do you-" she cut him off with a sharp green look.

"The storm won't hit us." She said, shifting Lyri's weight. "We can, however leave this spot. Nartake and Hitori will meet us by daybreak."

"Are you blind!? That is a storm and from the way its darkening faster it will hit us hard." Lucas interrupted, receiving her cold stare. Thin lips tight, he met her cold stare with his own. Syaoran watched brow arched. "We're sitting ducks for it. There's a cave to the west of us. Leave now we should make it by first rain."

"And go the opposite direction of the harbor?" she asked calmly. Eriol got to his feet, standing stiffly as he watched the confrontation. Something about the way she was so calm with her eyes so sharp and menacing that kept him from interrupting. Syaoran saw it too as she watched.

"Do you not see that a storm is coming?" Lucas asked, lips twitching.

"Do you not understand that it won't? Storms on this island come and go; however, I know when it will hit. The air isn't dense enough for rain. It will pass without so much as a single drop, _Sir Lucas._" Absently the other three knights began sniffing the air, wondering about the smell. Lucas growled at their actions.

"I'm heading towards the caves, do as you like _lady Sakura_." he stated, turning on a heel. "With one horse, we can pack it and walk. We can make that cave fast if we move quickly." He basically commanded. When no one else moved to help pack, he turned, eyeing his fellow knights. "Well!?" he snapped.

"Lucas, we aren't leaving the girls to fend for themselves. She knows the lands better then we do." Syaoran said, his voice taking on an authority's darkness that made Sakura eye him tentatively. Lucas growled, anger rising. "Sir Lucas," he warned. Lucas made a face staring first at Sakura then at Syaoran. She didn't understand what just passed when he finally agreed and she didn't think she wanted to know. Something about the way Syaoran spoke made her remember the way her father spoke. His word was the law. Confused, she held Lyri tighter and ignored that show. _Least we're finally moving. _

**To be continued…**


	9. the Last Day

_**Chapter Nine :: the Last Day**_

One week had passed since they began again on the desired trip to the harbor. Between the arguments, silent treatments, and basic hunting; the week was a bore. The two warriors of the woods hadn't returned to them leaving Sakura alone with the three knights. She couldn't figure out why they would leave without word, but then again the ways of their people she could understand them not wanting to be around intruders. She missed speaking in their tongue, if only because it bothered Lucas of Galore. Now, she spoke it only to Lyri who was happy to learn it. Only once had Syaoran voiced his opinion on her hate for the knight but she simply explained she didn't hate him, she merely didn't like his way of thinking. The conversation had ended quickly. The passing week had been a quiet one aside from arguments.

Coming up on a village Takashi claimed was the same one they took shelter in, Sakura bid no time and took Lyri to the nearest hut. A large wooden sign above it revealed a picture of a bed. Hanging below the picture was the words INN. For a place of rest, it was small. Syaoran pulled their only horse to a post outside of it, tying his reins tightly. There was no water hole for the horse, no tack to say they could stay long enough for the animal. Taking out one of their pots, Syaoran poured water from his canteen into and placed the liquid on the dirt ground. Automatically the horse was drinking from it. Sighing, he looked up at his companions. The three of them didn't move to follow Sakura in, as if waiting for Syaoran to make the first move.

Ignoring their new tact at wanting orders from him, Syaoran began unpacking the horse. Little by little, the new weight made Shadow huff head still buried in the pot of water. When it was all finished, Eriol stepped forward to attend his horse. They were all acting weird. He didn't know if it was because they were so close to finally leaving the weird kingdom of colored warriors and bandits or because the heated argument Sakura always started with Lucas had the other knights on edge. She did have a temper, one that she easily leashed by giving them all a silent treatment and speaking in that weird tongue that bother only the sandy haired knight. Syaoran mentally blocked out his thoughts, leaning against the post.

"You think we'll be leaving today?" he asked to make conversation. Eriol gave him a look, glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose. He didn't need to say anything, Syaoran got the message clearly. "Right," a creak of the door and Sakura came out, Lyri at her side tightly.

"A cargo ship leaves tonight when the moons at its highest for a city called Millok." Sakura said, looking at the four with sharp eyes.

"Excellent. Millok is a day's ride away from Yuza." Takashi grinned, face glowing with his words. Sakura couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What kind of cargo ship?" her smile dropped, hearing the disgust in his companions tone. Meeting blue with green, she cocked her head slightly.

"Does it matter? It's a ship and it leaves to your homeland." She looked at Syaoran cutting the other Knight off from coming up with another snide remark. "I have an acquaintance to see. We'll meet back here shortly. The old man that owns the Inn says we can use the rooms at no cost since we're not staying. Food we have to pay for." Tugging on Lyri's hand they walked off. The four knights stared at her as she disappeared amongst the crowd of villagers.

Sakura could feel their stares as she walked. Heaving a sigh, she let go of her charges hand and stopped, kneeling down on one knee. Lyri looked at her expectantly, teal eyes bright. "Should we go get pretty skirts and dresses for the new kingdom?" she asked.

"Pretty skirts, pretty skirts." Lyri repeated like a parrot. Passer bys looked at them with a smile. With a laugh she took Lyri's hand and half ran, half bounced through the throngs of villagers.

The harbor village was a sight to see. The stone buildings all had their own swinging sign, homes attached to the store. The streets were both cobble stone and dirt clad, sea shells the size of hands placed as decorations against the dirt roads. Everyone seemed to be in a cheery mood this late afternoon and Sakura reveled in the glow, taking Lyri through the throngs of them. No one paid attention to them and for that she was grateful. Only once did she catch sight of a knight dressed in blue attire for the harbors guard. A yellow band strapped across their torso for rank. They too paid little attention to her. With a mischievous grin, Sakura stopped at a store made of white stone. Shells were engraved into the crooks of the stone as decoration.

Behind them the people of the village talked and laughed, going on with their business. Confused to why Sakura wasn't moving, Lyri peered up at her face. With a smile, head to the side they walked inside. The interior was cold, trinkets and different fabrics strewn throughout the store. Shells hung by a thin cord came from the ceiling and Lyri bounced to touch one. A woman wearing a dark skirt and even darker blouse bowed respectfully in greeting before exiting, moving around Sakura and Lyri. On the other side of the store was the owner, thick hands hanging an intricate designed fabric up next to a window.

"Joseph of Greenland Isles," her voice took on a whole new tone. The short stubby man turned, eyes hidden behind dirty glasses. Seeing the thief, a large wrinkly smile appeared on his tanned face as he stepped down from the chair he stood on.

"If it isn' Princess Sakura." she flinched at the word princess to his high amusement. "Still resent that title I see. Tis ye own fault. Becoming the highly 'spected thief amongst the islan' will do that." His eyes twinkled with mischief. She couldn't deny that. Bending at the waist she gave the short man a tight hug. "Who be this pretty young ward of ye?" he asked, seeing Lyri at her skirt.

"This is Lyri, my adopted daughter." At that he opened his eyes wide, mouth opening in astonishment.

"Adopted." He whistled then laughed. "Princess ye be growin' up. Come, come." He waved to chairs strewn at the far wall. A wooden table separated them, a pitcher of a brown substance set in the middle of it. A short, skinny woman smiled as she placed down cups. Her graying hair set up in a braided crown on her head. Her dress was covered by a white apron, dirty from cooking stains. "Ye remember me wife, Isabel?" he asked.

"Of course, it's good to see you again." Sakura gave her a curt nod. Isabel did the same before disappearing up a flight of stairs. The woman was a mute and she pitied her. Never again will she sing or speak to her husband but since she knew the couple, Isabel had always been like that. Joseph waved to the chairs, taking his place in one of them. Sakura sat, placing Lyri on her lap with ease. The girl rested back, black hair ruffling up under her chin.

"Now tell me lass, what brings ye back after seven years."

…

…

…

Takashi ventured around the village, sword at his waist. Few people gave him a cautious look, others ignored him all together. Vendors yelled out items for sale, fresh from the stock. Children ran around, ducking behind legs and carts as they played a game together. Everything soothed him after being weeks in the woods. Hearing people in joy was a great difference to arguments and eerie noises of the forest at night. It was definitely a lot better then listening to Syaoran and Lucas argue yet again about their departure. Takashi took in the sights, absorbing everything and thinking of the differences from his own city to this village. Everything was made from stones, slabbed together in perfect small buildings. Only the vending carts and carriages were made from wood. The cold breeze from the ocean chilled his bones and he consciously wished he had a thicker layer on besides his thin tunic.

A sharp whistled sounded, followed by another. Turning he caught sight of two large men in blue attire, swords bouncing off their waists as they hurriedly ran. Easily he stepped out of the way, watching in confusion as the two men whistled yet again. The way they moved said they were knights but the way they dressed said they were only guards. Soon as the two disappeared behind a stone building, whistles of command an echo, he continued walking. A lone cart stood off from the other vendors. A fur blanket covered the top, wrapped open by a dark colored strap. A woman sat next to it, head leaning back against the wooden cart as she watched the distance. When he approached, she looked at him, gray eyes taking in his sword and belt then his attire. Quickly she said something in a language he didn't understand and an older woman stepped around from the cart.

"Is this one interested in a trinket?" the old woman asked, brushing back a gray strand of hair. Takashi looked at the cart and all its different jewelry displayed. Most were of shells from the ocean, strung together by a thin line. He examined a couple closely, awed by them.

"These are amazing. You two made these?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the jewelry. The girl leaning against the cart made a weird noise but it was the old man that spoke, her voice cracking as she coughed first.

"Aye," she studied the knight with a cold stare as she gingerly touched a wooden case of rings. "The stones are from the caves of Ingra, very rare. Is this one interested in a ring for the lady." Her words hit him and he pulled his hand back staring wide eyed at the old woman. She tightened the shawl around her thin shoulders, body still as she studied him suspiciously.

"Caves of Ingra?" he asked, confused. The sound of it sounded familiar but he couldn't think of where he heard the name Ingra before. Seeing his confusion she seemed to smile.

"This one is not from the Isles." Gray eyes took in his sword, then his black tunic as if she could count each stitch in the material. "Where is this one from?" her words took on a hint of darkness, wrinkled hands stretching out to feel his clothing.

"Where he is from is no concern of yours, gypsy." A female said. Both looked up seeing Sakura standing with Lyri at her side. Green eyes narrowed at the old woman before landing on the girl leaning against the cart. "It would be wise of you to return his purse." She then said. Takashi looked down, seeing the young girl sheepishly hand it back. He was amazed at the girl's stealth and confused about what just happened.

"Ah, the thief princess." The old woman said with scorn. Bowing her head, she remained like that for a minute before rising again. "This one apologizes; we did not know you have returned." Sakura arched a brow, eying the woman before stepping closer to Takashi. He gave her a weird look, mouthing 'princess' in confusion.

"Truly you remembered what happened last time, old woman." She took one of the rings, examining it closely. The dark rock set in the middle of it shone brightly against the sun. Returning the ring, she looked at the two gypsies with a look of amusement. "Leave, your curses are not needed here." The two bowed, skirts outstretched briefly before the young woman closed the fur hanging. Within minutes they were on their way up the dirt road towards the forest. "Despicable old hag."

"Thief princess?" Takashi asked when the two were no longer in sight. Sakura flinched, looking at him.

"Uh, yeah lets not repeat this shall we." With a wink she tugged on Takashi's arm, looping hers with his and dragging him back the way he came. "I just saved your life though; those gypsies curse every rock they engrave into rings. If you truly want one though, I'll take you to the real trinket store they have here." Laughing, she and Lyri dragged him down the lanes of the village. His mind reeled, confused at what exactly just happened.

…

…

…

Syaoran soaked in his much needed bath with content. His mind drawing blanks as he willed each thought to remain from interrupting. After Sakura had bounded off into the village, the knights decided to go their separate ways as well. At first Lucas argued that she had a tongue and needed to learn her place but each time they argued, Syaoran always reminded him that he wasn't the Prince of Avalon to her and she had free reign of her tongue. Eriol merely argued that if they didn't shut up about anything, he was personally going to tie them to a horse post and leave them in this kingdom. Takashi had then bounded off for the village market place and he to take a bath. As Sakura said, the owner of the Inn was generous in letting them use some of the rooms for free. Their only wish was that the knights not start anything violent.

Syaoran splashed water onto his face, using a torn cloth to clean what dirt he could. A real bath was very much what they all needed to cool off their anger and travel desperation. He didn't get out till the water was cold, stepping out of it gingerly. The cold stone floor was ice against his bare feet and he half limped to the room. Lying out on the large bed were his mended clothes. The owners wife had agreed to mend them, he just didn't know she would do it so quickly and return them while he was bathing. With quick movements he was back in them. The wound on his torso pulled in disagreement and he froze, easing his body to a position where it didn't bother him. It had healed inside but the sword had gone clean through him, leaving him slightly disoriented. According to Sakura it wouldn't fully heal for another ten days.

A thin hole for a window was on the far side of the room. The width not big enough for someone to squeeze through but wide enough for one to peer outside. The sun had begun to descend downwards, the busy streets of the village coming to a draw as people began heading back home. He realized then he had taken a much longer bath then intended. Sitting at the base of the bed, he began pulling his boots on awkwardly wondering briefly if Sakura had returned. With stiff movements he opened the door and placed his sword against his belt. Sakura stood at the doorway, a shocked look on her face. She quickly recovered, replacing shock with a small smile at the sight of his wet hair and loose clothing.

"I was told you were up here. The owner is serving us his finest seafood dish." She said sweetly. "I'm…going to bathe and change…" she was hesitant, a faint blush crawling across her white skin.

"Then I'll see you shortly." He looked at the bundle of fabric draped over her arm before trying to look into her eyes. She nodded quickly and rushed to the room next to his. _Strange,_ he thought gathering his composure and descending down the stairs to the common room.

The Inn was a lot more crowded now that the evening was creeping up on them. Strangers sat at tables, drinking and eating. Their voices loud as they relished in memories. A few owned swords all propped up against the table they ate at. He caught sight of bows and arrows as well as he stepped away from the staircase. At the far end of the Inn, his fellow knights sat around a large table. Lyri sat on boxes next to Eriol and Takashi. He was already munching away at her dinner, laughing as Takashi did a hand shadow show against the wall in front of them. Her black hair had been braided and set up like a crown around her head, a shell trinket pinning it to her skull. Noticing the dark dress she wore as well, he couldn't help but wondered how Sakura got the new items and quickly squished the idea before it bothered him.

"Ah, young master." He turned as an old man came away from cleaning a table. "I hope the bath was to your delight. My son will bring out your dishes shortly; I took the liberty to feeding the girl child soup and bread." He bowed his head in her direction. Syaoran nodded.

"Thank you, you are too kind."

"Anything for the thief princess and her friends." his grin revealed missing teeth, a mischief glint to his gray eyes. Before Syaoran could comment on that the old man was moving quickly to the kitchen, covered only by a fur curtain. Shaking his head, he went to sit next to his companions.

"Prince!" Lucas bellowed. He flinched, glaring at the blond knight. A quick glance around at the common room told him no one was looking in their direction to his relief. Waving a hand in apology, Lucas grinned madly. "What is the plan _Sir Syaoran?_" he asked, taking a gulp from his silver mug.

"You're drunk." He stated flatly. "What plan are you asking about Sir Lucas?" he asked, being as formal as the knight.

"We leave; we reunite with our families and then confront your father of the horrible, horrible mistake of this mission." He stated with another gulp of his ale. They all fell silent as a boy no older then ten came to the table, two silver cups in his hand. Placing one in front of Syaoran he placed the other in front of Lyri before walking away, head down. The smell told him it was ale as well. "That plan,"

"It was only a mistake because we didn't know where we came in at. No one knows this land, no one hears from this land. Kin- your father – knew what he was doing when he sent us here." Eriol stated, giving Syaoran a quick glance before staring at Lucas. "We do not want to dwell on it, Sir Lucas."

"All I'm saying is we lost a lot of men because it was a foolish mission. Did we even find out what he needed to find out!? Sixty days on this dreadful island didn't tell me shit." He gulped down the rest of his ale, slamming the mug down on the wooden table. Lyri jumped, Takashi grabbing her soup before he sloshed out of the bowl. "The only thing I accomplished was finding the two of you and losing my men to an ambush of…" he paused, eyes wide as some realization came to his mind. "They were all painted! Green men, horrifying men with blades no real warriors use." His blue eyes stared at Syaoran. Accusing him.

"Ogres," a thin smile spread up his lips. _The eastern clan in which Sakura is the queen._ He thought absently. The table was silent as the old man and the young boy came out with their dishes and another thing of ale for Lucas. Syaoran was thankful for the interruption.

Upstairs, Sakura dried off with her old clothes. The bath was very much a blissful feeling to her knotty hair and dirty skin. Bathing in the streams had its perks but taking a bath with soaps had a different perk. Her old friend Joseph made a dress fit for a princess but with altercations, made it so it didn't stand out like she was royalty. She laid it out now, a smile spreading across her face. It was beautiful, with an overlapping leather string dyed gold to tie it together at the front. To her amusement, he added an extra fabric soft to the touch to overlap her skirt. The maroon color dress was definitely fit for a princess. When she had dragged Takashi back to go pick up the dress, she knew he was awed by it. And knew he secretly gave the man three gold coins behind her back when he bought his lady a trinket necklace made of small shells and a single colored rock.

Wrapping her breasts in it's usually band, she slipped easily into the dress. The fabric was cool to her clammy skin. A smile spread across her face as she tied the front, tightening it to fit snug on her thin body. The Inn owner's wife left a basket of combs and oils on the small table by the door. With slight difficulty she combed out her hair, the wet strands tangled to a mess from lack of care for so long. When that was taken care of she easily braided it to lie on her shoulder and stepped out. The voices from down bellow came to her quick. The evening coming to bring in hungry villagers and fisherman's traveling. One voice outweighed them all and she frowned, knowing that ale was the cause to Sir Lucas's outburst. What he was talking about she didn't bother to strain her hearing. With care she walked down the stairs into the common room, eyes searching the room for her friends and seeing them easily.

"My word, princess you look stunning." A small voice said and she flushed, thanking the owner's wife as she passed by. Upon hearing the compliment all eyes seemed to turn to her. Embarrassment flared and she walked over to the table. Takashi was the first to see her and he grinned, whistling. The other three knights looked up at her.

"So you can clean up after all." Lucas snide remark batted her and she ignored him, easily sitting in the empty chair between Takashi and Syaoran. Her blush remained as the knight stared at her, taking in the fabric and the braided hair like he never saw her before in his life.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were lying about the thief part and right about the princess." Takashi whispered into her ear. She smacked him, getting a laugh from deep in his throat.

"What's the occasion Miss Sakura of Greenland Isles?" Lucas said making Takashi go silent quick. Sakura glared at him, holding in a breath. The owner came, placing a cup in front of her and whispering his own compliment. "Are you trying to impress someone?" he goaded when she didn't say anything.

"I am a woman, if you'd forgotten _Sir Lucas_. I'm allowed to indulge myself in pretty clothes once in awhile." She took a sip from her cup, letting the warm cider slip down her throat. Part of her wished it was ale and the other part was glad it wasn't.

"A woman of your class can afford such fine work?" he continued, drinking more of his ale. "As I do briefly remember that you are a woman, I do also remember quite often that you are a woman that fights like a man." Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but Sakura placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"What class do you think I'm from?" she asked, voice low. Oddly her brother came to mind, his demand to find Lucas of Galore going through her thoughts as Lucas quirked a brow at her, mug down on the table. He didn't answer and she nodded, taking the silence in. "A knight of _your _class would mind his tongue in front of any woman of any caste or have you forgotten what you were taught knight? Last I checked Knights were taught respect and discipline first amongst the fighting and blood." That last part took them all surprise, wondering how she knew about their training. Eriol sat back, studying Sakura as Lucas leaned forward.

"I'd watch your tongue, woman don't speak so in front of men in higher castes than her own." He snarled voice dangerously low. The noise of the inn drowned out most of his words but she heard lips thin as she glared. "I see it now, your goal in wearing such a fine dress is to impress the whole village into your bed before you leave to make a new self. Am I right?"

Sakura stood, hands clenched. Opening her mouth to respond, she shut it quickly glancing at the table. Lyri hid her face in Eriol's shoulder, not wanting to listen to the argument. Syaoran glared daggers at Lucas, hand on his propped up sword. Takashi was staring at his unfinished food, cheeks red with embarrassment. Whose humiliation, she didn't know. Biting the inside of her cheek, she strode away from the table and up the stairs. No one gave her a second look as she passed in a flurry of skirts. Syaoran watched her, a look of sorrow in his dark eyes. It quickly turned to irritation as he glared at his knight companion. Lucas was sipping his ale slowly, eyes on the plate of food in front of him.

"You were way out of line, Sir Lucas." He said before getting up and leaving to follow after Sakura. No one said anything else as he took the stairs two at a time against the protest of his healing torso. Coming up to the room he knew she would be in, he knocked. "Sakura," When she didn't answer he frowned knocking again. "Come on Sakura." he said lowly. This time he heard sniffling and knew she was crying. If his frown could get any deeper, it would. Opening the door he peered inside to see her sitting on the floor against the far wall. Her knees were bent close to her chest. The dress she wore downstairs was strewn across the floor at her feet. Quickly he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?" she snapped voice high as she held in a sob. Not answering that, he took a couple steps towards her to scoop up the discarded dress. "I've never…met a man more…" she paused, tight lipped. "Repulsive, idiotic…RUDE in my life." The oil lamp next to them created shadows on her face but he could easily make out the wet streaks of tears.

"That's why you're crying?" the moment it left his mouth he knew was a mistake. She glared at him, emerald orbs sharpening to a richer green he'd never seen before. Wiping her wet face she huffed, leaning her forehead against her knees. "I agree Lucas was out of line. It's in his nature to get under people's skin. That's who he is and it's who you are when you bite back."

"Are you calling me stubborn?" she mumbled. Biting the inside of his cheek he held out the dress to her, kneeling.

"Why'd you take the dress off?" he asked instead. That got her to lift her head up, eyes red. "It's gorgeous and suits you. I understand you want to change when you go to Avalon and you should but a dress as fancy as this isn't going to change who _you _are. Please tell me you didn't steal it." He suddenly said, making her cough out a laugh, shaking her head in response. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and she scowled.

"I promised I wouldn't steal anything if I joined you." She pointed out.

"That you did." Taking her hands, he helped her up. It didn't don on him before but now that she was standing, he realized she was in nothing but a breast band and under skirt. A flush rose across his cheeks and she laughed, taking the dress from him. "I'm…I'll go…" he was at a loss for words. Turning he made for the door when she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered. He smiled, gaze locking with hers. He wasn't sure who did it first but next thing he knew their lips were together in a crushing kiss. He could taste her salty tears through each kiss, could taste the cider she'd been drinking on her tongue. Bringing her closer, he could feel her body molding into his so easily like she was made to fit there. Every mystery that clouded around her wasn't important anymore and he knew, deep down as their kisses led to more passionate ones, that she was someone he didn't want to lose.

…

…

…

He was dreaming of a misty place, shrouded thick so one couldn't see in front of ones face. Bringing up a hand, he tried concentrating on his fingers. The shadow barely passed through, the mist engulfing everything thickly. Other shadows passed by and he looked, watching confused. They were moving in odd movements. The figures hunched over and limping. It took him a moment to realize that it was his fellow knights. Sword out, he followed. There was no light to go by, no sense of direction. The foreign land he was walking on was one of great mystery. A sharp whistle to his left and everything stopped. A gas lamp was lit in a single moment and that's when he realized the mistake. The gas lamp had given them away to enemies. In seconds the silence turned to cries and clashing metal. It was one rough noise that made him confused as he looked around, waiting for the attack on him.

The rough pounding was like someone was hacking into wood. It grew louder and louder. Opening his eyes, Syaoran realized it was the door. Someone was pounding on the door shouting. It would stop for a brief moment then started up again. "Syaoran, you in there!" Eriol's all too happy voice coming through. A cool breeze seeped through the hole that was a window. The pounding stopped and he heard Eriol walk away. The silence enveloped him easily and he blinked trying to remember the dream he was having.

"Tell him to shove it." Sakura mumbled her body turning as she rested her head against him. He rested a hand on her hair, tickling the knots to form around his fingers as he absently combed it. The silence was soothing and he found himself going back to sleep. Sakura's naked body warm against his own.

"Syaoran it's near time!" the pounding started again, this time Takashi's voice coming through. Sakura buried her head under his arm and he groaned. Sleep sounded a lot better then getting up. The thin blanket laying on them fell to his lap as he sat up. Sakura moved, arms cocooning herself tighter against his side. Reaching over he turned the gas lamp on, illuminating the dark room quickly. "Did you hear me…" the door opened faster then he could answer him.

"Shit, Takashi!" Syaoran growled, covering Sakura up as best he could.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Takashi apologized, eyes quickly closing when he saw the naked couple. "Well now, that answers the question to why Lyri is sleeping in Eriol's room." He stated knowingly, eyes still closed.

"Takashi, get out!" Syaoran ordered. Sakura giggled against his hip bone.

"Right, going." Takashi opened one eye, a large grin marking his features. "Can I say what-"

"OUT!" they chorused. Syaoran reached for Sakura's dagger and tossed it. It thumped against the wood as the door closed to Takashi laughing in awkwardness. Laying back down he groaned, silently cursing Takashi's dullness. Sakura snaked up his body, resting against him with a large grin on her face. "Don't say it." He growled to her amusement.

"Say what?" she asked, head cocked as she placed her chin precisely on his breastbone. He shook his head, making her squeak out a laugh as he flipped them over.

"Just don't say anything." Kissing her deeply, arms on either side of her head. "Time to leave your homeland, Sakura of Greenland Isles."

"Time to start new." she kissed him back with a smile.

**To be continued…**


	10. City of Yuza

_**Chapter Ten :: City of Yuza**_

The sun had just begun to set when she heard the horn cry. The bellow sound sang twice, announcing visitors. From where she stood on top of the highest hill in the village, she could see the guard's tower and the wall that closed around the city of Yuza. The bell in which announced sunset rang, followed by the horn cry that a knight of their own has returned. Her heart seemed to freeze at that, squinting towards the west. Knights have been coming home from the Kingdom of Avalon for days now but not the knight she wished to return. Not wanting to feel disappointment, she gathered the oils and paints she was using to create a thing of art on parched paper and began her tired descent down to the village. Hands tight around the bundle, she pulled up her skirts so not to trip and began trotting down the steepest part of the hill.

Dust kicked around her, birds took flight, and a few chickens that had gotten loose clucked their way away from her as she skipped to a stop at the end of the hill. The great horn blew again, this time she didn't pay attention. The guards had joys with that noise and she had learned to ignore it as time passed around her. Walking briskly, she made for her home. From the hill came the forest and she never liked the eerie darkness it presented, even with the guards planting oil lamps as a trail. It wasn't until she reached the cobblestone stretch of road did she slow her walk. Leather shoes slapped against the stones and she smiled to the villagers as she passed. With her cloak hood hiding her feathers, no one knew who passed. Only some knew, since every day the same female went up the hill to paint, awaiting her knight.

Coming up the slight hill to the largest estate in Yuza, she handed her bundle of art to an awaiting guard. Removing her hood, she smiled sheepishly at his obvious irritation. "Lady Chiharu, you know my lord hates it when you're off alone." The guard said, nose wrinkling when she handed him the rest of her oils.

"Once again, I am perfectly capable of being on my own. I have since I was a child." She remarked, waiting patiently for him to let her pass. Sighing heavily, he awkwardly banged his boot against the closed gate for the other guard to open. Curtsying politely she bounced through the opening before the gate was fully opened and skipped up the cobblestone walkway to her home. Most of the guards regarded her quietly, having been used to her entrance at the side gate since the Knight Master owning the fief left.

"Milady!" a girl no older then she came rushing out. Smelling of spice and sweat, she all but crashed into Chiharu. Breathlessly she pointed and waved a hand, leaning forward with bright blue eyes. "Milady he's…" she couldn't say it. Chiharu frowned, trying to figure out what the girl was mumbling. "Milord," She finally breathed out.

"He's home!" Chiharu squealed, kissing the girl quickly on the cheek before running as fast as she could through the servant's door. The cooks all laughed, moving out of the way as she barreled through to the main room.

"…I thought she would be home." She heard a male voice say in confusion. That brought her to a stop; breath heaving as she regained it. Using a nearby silver tray to fix her appearance, fluffing her double braided hair and bangs before she casually walked through the door separating them. Standing with five others, was the knight of her dreams. His messy black hair exactly like she remembered, a beard she knew he must have grown out because of the outdoors was apparent and messy on his face. "Ah, Chiharu." He said easily.

Just the sound of his voice made her forget all bits of etiquette. "Takashi!" she squealed, throwing herself at him in one clumsy leap. The box he held clattered to the floor and his companions stepped back in surprise. Chiharu and all of her small stature sent the tall knight back a few steps as he gathered her up in his arms. Brown hair bounced as she hugged him, tears sliding down her face in joy. "My Takashi has returned!" she whispered against his chest. The smell of ale and rotting fish came to and she coughed, bringing her head back to make a face.

"I'm sorry, I smell." He apologized, smile large. "We took a cargo ship to Millock then borrowed horses to come without stop so we could be somewhere more familiar." He explained in one breath. Opening his mouth again to say something else, she quickly silenced him with a finger.

"Don't start." She warned, letting him place her back on her feet. Straightening her skirts she smiled brightly at his companions. "Welcome, I hope your travels went well." Brown eyes lighted on Syaoran and she gasped, curtsying. "Pri-"

"It was just fine; I hope we're not imposing on you Lady Chiharu." Syaoran said quickly, cutting her off. Confused, she stared at Takashi before shaking her head no. "Great, may I introduce Miss Sakura and Miss Lyri." He said formally, moving slightly so the two girls were apparent. Sakura frowned, not understanding what just happened. Seeing the same confusion on the other female, however, she felt a little better.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sakura gave the girl a curt nod, lips upturned into a smile that didn't meet her eyes. Chiharu took in the traveled worn dress and bright green eyes before seeing the small child, hand fisted in Sakura's skirts, hiding her face behind her thigh.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Chiharu said lightly, turning her gaze back on Takashi. "I'm sure you are all starving, I'll have the servants draw baths and set up rooms. Takashi, will you please come with me." Before he could say anything, she was dragging him back through the door into the kitchen. A chorus of welcome back came from the cooks and he smiled sweetly, confused at the dark look Chiharu was giving him. "Care to explain?"

"Explain, my love?"

"Don't play coy. His highness is here and he obviously thinks himself otherwise." She said quietly, staring at the door like he would just materialize there. Takashi, smile still plastered to his face, let out a weird noise that sounded like a stiffed laugh.

"He's being secretive. I haven't found out to why but I do know it has something to do with the very unique Miss Sakura." something about the way he pronounced it made Chiharu smile. "Now, I'm in dire need of a bath if the Lady of Yuza would like to join." His brows wiggled and she giggled, giving the cooks a quick look over.

"Dinner for seven." Takashi swooped her up then, making her laugh. Entering the room where the others stood remained, she waved a hand, face flushed. "Kara will take you to your rooms…hey!" she squealed when Takashi flung her over one shoulder, hand resting casually on her behind. Sakura hid a smile as she watched the two, her gaze going once to Syaoran before looking at the young servant girl who came in a bow from the shadows.

"This way, if you would."

…

…

…

Dinner had been one of awkward silences and bows from the servants. The girls had easily hit it off, talking nonstop about the shells Takashi presented to Chiharu and the painting she was making. Sakura was genuinely interested. Since the departure from her homeland, both she and Lyri had gone quiet. The ten days spent on the sea had made the knights wondered if the two girls were sick again, the way they remained silent except to each other. Eriol and Takashi hadn't complained, knowing if they did talk it would end up with more absurd arguments with Lucas of Galore. An argument that more or less would send all the knights mad.

After dinner, Sakura had excused herself and Lyri and went to the rooms she was using. Lucas was one of mystery as he excused himself as well. With a suspicion for trouble, Eriol had excused himself as well to follow but never returned. Syaoran figured they were all too tired after the ride from Millok. He, however, seemed to be wide eyed with thoughts reeling through his mind. Twice he'd had that dream about being in the mist. Knowing it was more a memory then a nightmare. Sitting outside, against the cold walls of Takashi's manor, Syaoran stared at the stars above his head. The only light that gave away his position was a candle he'd carried out from his room. The flame flickered with the slight breeze, casting shadows to and fro around him.

With an outstretched hand he traced the outline of Leo. As a boy he had learned the many stars from the scientists that came with other teachers. His fascination with the stars had waned far more then it did with math and reading. He remembered making a deal with his teacher, with every right math problem he solved, he would be able to go out at night and trace his own stars. Now as the air turned from winter to spring, he could mock trace Leo and its affiliates. Hydra was below it, its long curvy line reminding him greatly of a snake. The shadow casted from the candles flame made his arm look eerie as he silently traced the stars. From memory, he knew in twelve days Leo would be a distant constellation and Virgo will be the skies guardian.

It would take exactly fourteen days to get home to Avalon. To get home to his father, the King. To relay the message of how he had made the mistake of lighting an oil lamp and lost half the troops to an ambush they had no idea was awaiting them. To be home to see his mother and listen to her constant meddling, trying to marry their only son off to a neighboring princess so the land could prosper. The thought that he couldn't love any of the princess's in the neighboring kingdoms made him wonder if he would be like his own parents. A show of affection and loyalty but never together behind closed curtains. For an instant Sakura flashed into his mind, the outline of Leo disappearing to be replaced by her outline. Somewhere deep down, he didn't think she would accept his caste as Prince and would shy away now that they weren't in Greenland Isles.

"Oh, prince." He turned, seeing a shadow emerge. Chiharu clamped a hand over her mouth quickly, her own candle hidden behind the door she propped open. "I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was out here. I saw the glow but…" she trailed, a small flush spreading on her shadowed face.

"No worries, Lady Chiharu." He looked back up at the stars, wondering if he tried hard he could see Sakura's outline again. "I'd like to thank you." He began when he couldn't replace it. "We never meant to impose on your hospitality so differently."

"Its quite alright." She smiled sweetly, bringing her candle out as she stepped onto the balcony with him. "I am curious, why haven't you told her?" that took him by surprised and he twitched.

"She's…different." He said slowly, thinking of the answer himself. He never thought about it before. "Sakura is unique, kind, stubborn, far more skillful with a weapon then any knight in the realm. If I brought her before my parents a part of me believes they won't accept her because she isn't of noble blood." His voice was low but Chiharu heard him and she nodded, sitting down next to him in a flurry of skirts.

"So you're hiding who you are out of love but doesn't that mean you're hiding your love as well?" he looked at her, the shadows casting a glow across his innocent face. "You should let Miss Sakura be the judge of how she takes you being the Prince of Avalon. I don't know her but something tells me she won't be as angry about it as she should would if you brought her home to the King and Queen."

"I suppose you're correct."

"Of course I am. I am a lady Sir Syaoran and ladies know much about love." She winked, getting to her feet. "Now, I'm off before Takashi realizes I'm no longer in bed. Have a nice night your highness." With that she was quietly gone. Syaoran stared at the place she was once at before staring back up at the stars. _Tomorrow, I will tell her tomorrow._ The North Star twinkled as he got up as well, bringing his candle and going back to his own chambers.

…

…

…

The sun seeped through the large windows, bringing in a bright glow. A red thin fabric hung around the bed, the glow warm against her skin. Blinking awake, she stared at the window with scorn before remembering that she was in Yuza with the knights of Avalon. Rolling over, she met with a small body and stopped. Lyri was snoring away, arms sprawled out and half buried by the large pillows. Not wanting to disturb her, Sakura rolled till she was opposite of her and got up. There was more of a difference between sleeping in a bed and sleeping on the ground. Her body was more relaxed but her shoulders were stiff as she stretched. Quietly, she walked around the large bed till she reached a wall size mirror. Sure enough, her hair was tangled and standing on end. With difficulty she smoothed out her bangs and gave up finger combing what she could.

She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. Biting on her lower lip she looked around the large room. A handcrafted brass and wood case was at the foot of the bed, a lavender cloth covering it. Her dirty and worn out gown was in a bundle on the floor and she frowned. Eventually she was going to have to clean it if she were to wear it. Chiharu had been kind enough to lend her a night gown. She figured if she asked, they would allow her to wash both and return it. It was only a matter of doing it in her chest band and under skirt. The drapes covering the window were drawn open, indicating someone had been in the room while they were sleeping. An estate this large and fine she knew the servants were up and ready to tackle the day at dawn. Walking on tip toes, she went to the separate room with no door and saw to her delight a bath ready.

It was still warm, meaning it was only past daybreak. Sitting gingerly into the water she sighed in ecstasy. Bathing was one of her weaknesses. As the queen of the eastern clan, her people would always be able to find her at the hot springs they had deep within a cave. Even as the princess of thieves, Kailyn and his cronies were always able to catch her at Lady Abigail's bathing like the princess she was. Thinking of the thief Kailyn, she felt a knot in her stomach. He had passed away because of her delirious nightmare. Shot dead out of a tree so the bandits could capture her without fault. She hated not being able to do anything. Hated that she had allowed her mind to become sick. If it weren't for her nightmare, she never would have sent Syaoran over the cliff, never would have run away in fear, and never would have climbed that tree.

Dunking her head, bubbles escaped her nose rising up. All the thoughts of the past made her queasy. She didn't want to think that it was her fault, didn't want to think at all. For a moment she let her eyes open under the water, the ripples of the ceiling a blur. Closing her eyes she let out another gulp of bubbles before rising up. Gasping for air she blinked and turned to the side. Chiharu sat calmly on a chair, a smile larger then deserved resting on her beautiful face. For a moment she was taken off guard at the woman's presence before she saw Lyri sitting up in bed playing with a cat that appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Chiharu said calmly, eyes twinkling with a sudden mischief. "I sent the boys on a knightly quest. My own personal seamstress will be arriving shortly. I thought it would be nice to give you and Lyri a gift of welcome." The twinkle of mischief died, replacing a look of sympathy that didn't sit well with Sakura.

"You don't have to, Lady Chiharu." She tried but the girl only shook her head, getting to her feet.

"Nonsense. I have all this new found money because of Takashi's new rank as a Knight. The crown will be paying for it, either way. Since you have arrived to a foreign kingdom, well…clothes less…it's the most I can do to let you feel more welcomed." She handed Sakura a small bottle of a soap that smelled like roses. "Plus I've talked Syaoran into staying a tad longer here in Yuza. I was hoping you all would attend the coming rain festival."

"Rain festival?"

"Silly name but each year the city of Yuza celebrates the end of winter with beautiful flowers all over the village and lanterns made from paper with the most gorgeous designs crafted by our best. Most times it begins to rain to the delight of many. I think that's where it got its name. Takashi knows the history of the city more so than I." she smiled, looking over at Lyri. "From what I was told, she hasn't had much of a childhood. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her age."

"Thank you, Lady Chiharu."

"Just Chiharu, please? That title makes me feel older then I am." That got Sakura to laugh, nodding her head as she began washing her long hair.

After both Sakura and Lyri were cleaned and dressed, Chiharu gave them a tour of her home. It was large, made of a rich dark stone that made the rooms mostly cold. Pictures lined the walls, portraits of people Sakura guessed where both families. There were other landscape painted arts and unique oil paintings. Sakura was intrigued by most of them, staring at the ones she could see as they walked through the halls of the second floor. There was one she saw over and over, in different colors that brightened up the cold stones of the manor. A Freesia flower. The gorgeous plant was one of the arrays of color that placed the room. She was awed by the oils the artist used.

For a manor created to be the base of the city of Yuza, it was a lot larger then any other fief she'd seen in the Greenland Isles. The manor had many rooms; Chiharu said weren't being used for anything other than storage. Most of the rooms she went against noble laws and has allowed the servants to sleep in them. The third floor was much the same, less art and more empty space. Only two rooms occupied the floor, one made of windows and no wall space. Chiharu had a faint blush across her cheeks as she allowed them inside. It was the room one would think would be where the rich drank their tea. All the windows were bare, allowing the light seep in brightly. The floor was covered in clutter of blank and used canvases. A large oak shelf leaned against the wall, bearing more oils and paints then any artist in the kingdom.

"You paint?" Sakura was awe struck as she stared at the paints stained into the stone floor. Much of the manor had a red carpet strewn across to keep the tiled flooring from chilling ones feet. This room had none and had been destroyed with paint. She looked at the brown haired girl and couldn't help but smile. Chiharu had the reddest face; it almost looked like someone painted it.

"My mother says it's a silly thing, no real noble lady will get a husband if all she does is sit and paint." She frowned at that moving more into the room, her arms outstretched. "She refuses to believe Takashi allows me to do all this. I mean I only paint when he's away more days out of our lives then when he's home but she doesn't know that."

"They're remarkable. You're favorite flower is a Freesia isn't it?" she caught sight of a small freesia doodled into the stones, the yellow bright from the sun seeping into the room. Chiharu nodded, going over to some of the paints clustered together on the floor.

"Lyri, would you like to paint?" she asked innocently, skirts around her as she knelt on the floor. It didn't take her a moment's hesitation, in a flurry of brown skirts Lyri was on the floor with Chiharu. "The stones are so boring; I like to paint them so they feel welcomed. Here, first you put a little bit of this oil and now…gently crushed the color pellet." Sakura watched, glad Lyri was having a childhood she deserved, even if it was for a brief moment.

As Chiharu explained how to create colors, Sakura took her chance to roam the room. Her foot steps were a slight echo as she walked to the first canvas leaning against a window. It was a painting of a crown, intricate designs replacing where gems usually presented themselves and a flurry of colors engulfing the crown. The gold paint was old and she could see the depths of it. Behind the crown was a tall mountain, dark against the calm colors. It reminded her greatly of the past and she couldn't help but shiver, arms crossing themselves. She was almost to Avalon finally, cities away to be exact. Her brothers wishes were almost completed, but something told her otherwise. The painting gave her a small feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.

Loving the painting but not the feeling, she moved on to a bigger canvas on the floor. It was incomplete, the colors dark against the beige paper. What she could make it looked like a far away kingdom. The castle sitting high up on a cliff over looking the land, it was a tiny speck to the spectator. The drawing itself was incomplete and she could see where Chiharu had stopped and decided on painting instead. The feeling of being watched overcame her and she looked up, seeing Chiharu behind her, a look of appreciation written across her beautiful face.

"That's Avalon, the city of wonder and mystery. I was at Takashi's knighting when I painted that, never got to finish as you can clearly see." Sakura looked back at the painting with new awe. "Can you paint?" she asked suddenly.

"Heavens no, my talents are strictly weapons." That got the woman to stare at her, eyes slightly wide in shock. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked around at all the pieces Chiharu created. "My mother used to paint." She commented, eyeing another Freesia painting hiding behind a landscape of rainbows. "I never got to see, for she died giving birth to me. My older brother used to tell me stories the nights he wasn't away."

"What did she like to paint?" Chiharu asked calmly, wanting the girl to continue. Something about the way Sakura let it out about her family, told her she doesn't usually talk about them. She felt privileged.

"I'm not sure. My father locked them away; they used to tear him apart. He's told me countless times I look like her every year and that was enough for him to move on. My stepmother wasn't as pretty." That last part she smirked. "I don't believe she painted either."

"That's so sad. You never got to see any of her pieces?" Chiharu asked before she could keep her mouth shut.

Sakura smiled sadly, shaking her head. "I saw one before it was taken. My mother used to envision a daughter, countless nights. It's almost a splitting image of me." She glanced over at Lyri, watching her enjoy making swirls of colors on the stone floor. "These are remarkable Chiharu."

"Thank you," she wanted to ask more about her family but held her tongue. A maid knocked, getting their attention. Curtsying in a flurry of skirts she smiled sweetly at Chiharu and Sakura.

"Miss Belle is here for your measurements." The two girls nodded and she was gone.

"Well then, let's go be girls."

…

…

…

The people of Yuza seemed to stare rather than great the four knights walking down their roads. Out of the four, only Syaoran was cloaked to hide his features and still they all seem to just give them a look of astonishment. Takashi had a grin from ear to ear, his sword bouncing against his thigh as he talked nonsense about the history of Yuza. To him, it was an adventure to have the Prince come to the city. Going down the small slope seemed like a mission but finally they reached the road with all the stores. The sun hadn't reached its peak yet and people were still starting the morning's chores without so much as a second glance at the four knights. It was a lot more peaceful away from the village homes, where everyone seemed to stare.

The stores here were a lot like the stores at the harbor port, all made of a rich stone and meshed together to leave no gap between. Only a few held a gap between their buildings but the gap was too small for one to hide in or escape. The thought reminded Syaoran of how he met Sakura; she'd been using such gaps to run from the knights of Greenland Isles. As special as they were, she had the upper hand that way. Bringing up Sakura made him lose track of where they were headed and he tripped, going forward a few paces before catching himself. Eriol stared, wide eyed at his clumsiness. Takashi literally let out a squawk of a laugh and Lucas stared with his cold eyes. Blushing with embarrassment he adjusted the cloak over his head and continued on only to realize they were following.

"What's on your mind, your highness?" Lucas asked, letting slip his title in a whisper. Syaoran said nothing, casting his dark gaze on the building they were stopped at. A weapons master guild was carved into the wooden wall, sparkling with a granite stone to remain in it.

"Your telling me Lady Chiharu wanted us to come to a weapons guild?" he accused Takashi. The tall knight shrugged his shoulders, stepping easily onto the porch before entering the shop.

"She really just wanted us out of the manor so the girls could have a moment together." He explained with a wave of his hand. Inside, a variety of weapons hung from the ceiling by chains. A man no older then they stood behind pit of glowing embers, a long sword half out of it. He struck it with a hammer, making it clank loudly. There was no back wall, revealing more weapons in a line on a table made of stones and oak. A woman was at the edge of a stream, bucket in hand as she helped a small child get flowers surrounding the water. "Jasper Fox?" Takashi said, asking rather than announcing.

"Whose asking?" the guy asked, not bothering to look at them. He struck the weapon again, turning it slightly for a better angle.

"I am Sir Takashi of Yuza if you've already forgotten." Another hit and the guy turned his head, left eye taking in the four knights briefly. Syaoran watched as he took the burning weapon out of the embers and placed it sizzling into a basin of water. Not looking at them, he moved around the weapons to gather up a used towel, wiping sweat from his face and arms. "You are Jasper Fox, correct?"

"I am and I remember you knight. Saved my boy from the raid 3 years passing." With a toss of the cloth he stepped back around the weapons to approach them, one eye staring. The other one was closed, an 'x' scar in its place. "What can I do for you fellows?" he asked his accent precise. Syaoran studied him, trying to find the flaw in him.

"Weapons," it was a basic answer considering the profession the man was in. Takashi pulled out his sword, handing it hilt first to the man. "The usual, can't be going back to the kingdom of Avalon with such damaged blades." Never before has Syaoran heard a dark tone come from the usual happy knight. It was a surprise that quickly disappeared as he remembered his own sword. Chipped and dulled down from living in the Greenland Island for more than thirty days. Pulling his hood down, he brought his out in a slice of metal.

"Well Sir Takashi that will be the usually price, seeming how you're the warlord of our city. Everyone else…" he paused seeing Syaoran. "Your highness," he bowed, moving the sword to his other hand as he respectfully placed a closed fist against his chest. "This is a deep surprise." When he raised his head, he saw twitch from the prince.

"Please, don't allow my presence to be a surprise. We're merely traveling through back to the kingdom." He said with a calm smile, sword hilt out for Jasper. Confused and delighted, he accepted the second sword. Licking his bottom lip, he moved to place the two on a table before taking the other two knights swords and doing the same. "How much will it cost?" Syaoran asked, thinking of his low purse. It was a surprise he still even had a purse after the crazy adventure he endured to get back to his homeland.

"N-no cost," Jasper glanced at the woman outside, still busying herself with the child. "No cost, it's an honor to have the crown here in the city of Yuza. Will you be staying for the festival?" it was a bold question. Lucas made a rude noise, getting a glare from the prince and a glare from Eriol.

"Yes, I do believe I am." He answered with a smile before staring intently at the man. "But please, I'm trying to hide my identity, if you would keep it a secret. It would be greatly appreciated." He all but pleaded to the other knight's amusement.

"Y-yes, yes of course." Jasper bowed once more. "I will have your swords finished by midday, if not before the sun starts to set." His one green eye danced as the knights nodded and Syaoran replaced his hood. Quickly he escaped to the outside, head shaking as he stared at the people of Yuza walking on.

Lucas and Eriol came out as well, Eriol giving him a weird look as he leaned against the post. "What?" Syaoran asked, not taking his eyes off a couple walking slowly up the slight slope. They were old, married, and enjoying what looked like a stroll.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" he didn't need to know who _her_ was. Not meeting the knights gray eyes, he leaned his own back against the opposite post. "No offense, Syaoran but if she's going to come with us to see the King, then she needs to know. Her skill with a knife is rather, well discomforting."

"I will tell her, before we get to Avalon...maybe tonight at the festival." He said slowly. He stole a glance at Lucas, stoic still as he tried to ignore their conversation. His dislike for Sakura was obvious but after the ale talked him into a heated argument with her in Greenland Isles, the two hadn't spoken since. Let alone, looked at each other. "She deserves to know soon." It was all he could do before he lost her. What Chiharu said last night ran through his mind and he knew Sakura would get upset once he told her.

"Excuse my rudeness, _prince,_ but why does she deserve to know? Do you know anything about her in turn? From what I can tell she keeps more secrets from you then your one. She's a petty girl you found and brought with you back across the seas." Lucas said, standing his ground when Syaoran snapped his eyes at him. Takashi came out of the weapons master's store and stopped sensing the sudden anger surrounding them.

"I do know her, better than you have allowed since meeting her." He defended. Lucas scoffed, shaking his head.

"Like what? Where is she from? What's her true title other than Sakura? She's not even a noble and she speaks that awful tongue those freaks of the woods speak." Syaoran absently placed a hand where his sword should have been and stopped, eyes narrowed at the tone his superior placed.

"She speaks it because she lived in the Isles. I'm sure half those folk know the language." He shook his head, disgusted by Lucas of Galore. Stepping away from the weaponry, he began his march west. The others watched silently, Lucas the only one that made a rude noise as he planted his ground. Sighing, Eriol followed suit. He reached Syaoran easily, his leg going slightly stiff from the run. Rubbing it absently he half limped next to the knight till they stopped walking. A few women gave them a quick look, giggling behind hands.

"Lucas is right you know." Eriol held up his hand in defense. "I'm serious, but you're right too to be angry. He has a tongue on him and his obvious dislike for her shouldn't be so blunt but _what _do you know that she doesn't show? Sakura is good with weapons and excellent in hand to hand combat. She's clever and stubborn and has gotten us out of enough pickles even your cousin will be jealous of. That story Nartake told us, what was that?" Eriol looked behind him at the approaching Takashi and Lucas. "She got upset that he told it, she's got a secret bigger than you not telling her who you truly are."

"Eriol…" Syaoran paused; remembering that night Nartake told them the story about the Queen of the eastern land. How Sakura finally told him where she came from, why she was running from her past. "I want to tell her because she told me where she came from. That city lost was Loire. She told me the greatest secret she's kept from everyone." He knew he shouldn't have said that but it came out and now Eriol knew. The shock was evident and he quickly replaced it with confusion.

"Loire? That Kingdom we were supposed to have checked out?" he asked. Takashi stopped staring, Lucas froze from head to toe eyes wider then one should permit out of astonishment.

"Did you say, Loire? Sakura is from Loire?" Lucas asked in a whisper. Syaoran gave him a look, trying to read the knights face. "How is that possible?" he mumbled.

"According to her, she was in the woods when a raid happened. Why does that astound you, Sir Lucas of Galore." He asked tightly, watching the knight closely. Lucas and all of his ice blue eyes looked at Syaoran and blinked. His mind clouded over, not comprehending anything before he slowly shook his head. In less then a moment he had the same look he always wore.

"It doesn't. So the wench is from a kingdom no longer on the map. No wonder she's a disgrace to most females." He recovered, eyes averting the others. Syaoran studied him a moment before looking at the other two ignoring the knights use of terms against Sakura, with difficulty.

"This _doesn_'t get back to her." He ordered his tone fierce to let them know that the Prince was demanding it and not their companion. When all three seemingly nodded he sighed in relief, fixing the hood of his cloak. "Now, Sir Takashi what is it that Lady Chiharu wanted us to do?"

"Right, well…the festival is tonight and she insisted we all have…costumes." That made Syaoran loose his interest in Lucas's sudden frozen stature and stare wide eyed at the embarrassed knight. _Damn…_

**To be continued…**


	11. Festival

_**Chapter Eleven :: Festival**_

As promised, the City of Yuza turned into a city of music and feasts. The sun didn't have time to set before the people of the smallest town began setting up torches with thick papers wrapped around them. The glow was brighter then one would have thought could happen. Ropes were strung up from building to building, all the way down to the stream that ran through the whole city. Hanging on those ropes were handmade clothes shaped like flags boring Yuza's gold and green colors. Set up under a canopy of gold and green colored wood played men with instruments they perfected since childhood. The melodic music rang through the city, loud and clear and people cheered, dancing along with the tune.

Woman hung onto a grip of their skirts as they circled the men, dancing with a bounce to their feet. Children ran around, ducking under legs and getting out of reach of those who tried grabbing for their pursuit. It was your basic joyous festival, celebrating the end of the cold season and the beginning of the new one. A season where rain was inevitable to miss. The only thing different about this festival were some of the people wore unique masks that covered half of ones face. It was like an epidemic, one wore it then five began doing it until half of the village and city was curious to the new fashion and began wearing a mask as well. All because one prince wanted to hide his identity for the night.

Lyri, dressed in a dark green dress with a gold ribbon tied around her stomach, was bouncing around with the other children. She didn't give a second look at her guardians as she laughed and allowed some of the older kids to take her around. Her black hair braided like a crown to sit on her head, began loosening as she continued to bounce first on one foot then the other foot in a weird dance most of the kids were trying to teach her. She bore flower pedals in her hair and one by one they fell but to obvious delight she bounced even harder so the rest of them began coming out and she was spinning in a thing of flower pedals. With quick permission she was running off with three of the kids to an area of art work. An old woman smiled peacefully at the new group and helped them get ready to make flower halos.

Sakura smiled; delighted the young child was having a good time. Holding a cup of hot cider, she leaned against a tree and watched the festival unravel before her. Like Lyri, she wore a dark green dress soft to the touch with gold trimming and a gold rope that linked the sides closed. The long sleeves were longer then she was used to be the beautiful design was breathtaking and she couldn't think of any way to thank Lady Chiharu for such a gift. Being paid for by the crown or not, she wanted a way to pay the girl back. Carefully she touched the mask on her face, feeling the rough edges as it pointed up in a weird angle. Chiharu had painted her face like noble girls usually did to enhance their beauty. Hidden behind the green mask, no one would notice. Taking a sip of the cider, she felt the hot liquid go down her throat dramatically, sending chills up her spine.

"Care for a dance?" she jumped, startled by the hand on her shoulder. Another was outstretched, palm up for her invitation. Looking up she was met with a pair of blue eyes hidden behind a red mask. Lucas had a look of straight curiosity, waiting patiently for her to accept his invitation.

"Strictly for the festival or do you have a plan hidden behind that mask of yours?" she asked coolly, fingers twitching around her cider. That brought a crooked grin, the same grin he had the morning they dueled. The morning he got too carried away with his sword.

"I'm apologizing now for any rude remarks I may have upset you with and would like a dance with such a pretty damsel such as yourself." He said just as coolly. Her eyes narrowed at him before gingerly placing her own in his hand. That crooked grin grew wider and he took the cider from her grasp with quick movements, handing it over to the first passing body. "Come now Miss Sakura, we do have an audience watching. I won't try anything."

"Fair enough but as warning I do have my daggers at easy reach. Such a pretty dress doesn't mean I need to change my nature." She basically whispered to his delight.

"Noted," they moved away from the spot she had found comfortable and began dancing to the rather calm music. The ensemble decided on losing its bouncy fast beat to a more soothing melody that had its perks. Hands in the proper place she allowed the knight to lead in her a dance with the other couples beginning in the same matter. It always amazed her how easily people fell into place when music was playing. It erred her as well because she fell into step with Lucas more easily then she wanted to allow.

They danced in silence for a short while; bodies moving to the music with grace. The gap between them remained so, her own body not giving in to the music's melody. Others around them got closer, the temptation to be with their companions harder and harder to resist. His grip on her hands loosened a tad and she watched in silence as he concentrated on something behind her head. His eyes seemed to get bluer with every second that passed as thoughts progressed in his mind and she absently wondered what it was that he was thinking about. The rude remarks they shared together were blunt and would never change, yet his movements as they danced together would say otherwise. He led her around like they were one of the true couples dancing. Whether it was strictly because knights had a chivalrous motive was beyond her.

She couldn't help but allow a thought pass her own mind, however. Lucas of Galore was rather handsome. His sandy blond hair was smoothed back by water and remained so, allowing the red mask he wore to cover his face with so much as a stray strand to bother him. Instead of the usual grass green tunic she got used to him wearing he had put on a white tunic trimmed with gold. It did nothing to hide his muscles. The leather belt that held up his sword was out of place but she knew a knight would never part with their weapons. Her brother had always been like that. The brief thought of her older brother made her suddenly remember that Lucas of Galore was someone she was supposed to have found. Another thought crossed her mind and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion staring at him. His look of pure curiosity made her uneasy.

"Tell me something, Sir Lucas." She stated loud enough over the music but low enough for him to be the only one to hear her. "We spent twenty days together and not once have you been nice. What's changed your mind to ask me to dance?" that got him to laugh, the sound deep.

"You're quite the observer." He said, the crooked grin remaining on his handsome features. With the sun finally behind the high mountains she couldn't see the stubble he always had on his face but she could still make out the blue of his eyes with all the torches surrounding the city of Yuza. "In truth, I have not met a woman more eccentric than you. You, Miss Sakura, are quite the spitfire. One has to wonder where you got that streak from."

"What is it that you're implying?" she asked cautiously as they took a slow spin.

"I'm not implying anything. My curiosity about you has grown. We spoke once and you said you came from everywhere but nowhere."

"No, I told you I am from the Greenland Isles and the eastern woods." She corrected tightly. Her defenses suddenly went up but she remained calm watching his expression. It never wavered, never changed and she wondered once again what was going on through his mind.

"You are right, my apologies." He said smoothly. "What I'm getting out, dear Sakura, is your true nature. Greenland Isles is such a large country with many parts to it that are unknown yet known." His tone changed and she couldn't help but look behind him for a familiar body. Seeing neither Syaoran nor Chiharu, she looked back at Lucas. His blue eyes were watching her calmly. "Where are you really from Sakura? No one else seems to really know you. Wouldn't it be fair for at least one person to know the true you?" that took her by surprise and she stopped, hands falling to her sides.

"Sir Lucas of Galore, you're hinting at something and I would greatly appreciate it if you would just say it." She said tightly. The music ended and changed back to an easy upbeat tune that others quickly gathered around to dance. It didn't bother them that Lucas and Sakura were standing in the middle of it all. Lucas studied her, the crooked grin no longer evident on his face. With quick movements he removed her mask, revealing the dark paint covering her eyes. With the same hand, he cupped her cheek.

"You have grown up so beautifully. I never would have recognized you, _Princess_ Sakura of Loire." Her body was frozen in place, emerald eyes wide in shock. "I bid you farewell and apologize for whatever rude remarks I've stated on our journey." Leaning in close, arms going around her waist intimately and tugging her to him, he whispered. "Your journey ends here for your brother has passed on. I know of the secret, I know that you were supposed to find me. If only you told me sooner I would have saved you the heartbreak." He kissed her frozen body, lips hot against hers and pulled back. "Farewell." and he was gone.

Sakura felt the tears before she recognized them. Quickly she wiped at her face with the end of her sleeve and walked in the direction Lucas had gone. The music was suddenly too loud, the people suddenly too close, and the only thing in front of her was a blur of torches. She realized too late the knight was no longer in sight. Coming to a stop at the stream, she stared across at the dark woods. Only few lights were lit along a path but no form that said someone was in the shadows gave way. Everyone was behind her enjoying the festival, laughing and dancing, eating and drinking. Lucas of Galore had vanished and left her shaken up. Her body was a nerve wreck as she placed a hand on a thin tree, fingers digging into the bark as irritation replaced sorrow. What he said was branded on her mind now and she wanted him to explain, wanted him to take back his words.

The cheers and laughter beat at her, keeping her from crying. She couldn't cry, not now, not ever. Splinters began to dig under her nails as she stood for a moment longer. The blur of the lights began to mesh together as tears began to threaten her._ "Your journey ends here for your brother has passed on." "Find a knight of Avalon by the name Lucas of Galore." "I would have saved you the heartbreak." "Sakura go now!"_ their voices crowded her mind, repeating over and over again. Lucas deep voice becoming louder and louder until it was him. Telling her in a whisper that her brother had passed on as he held her to his body. The feel of him was like fire against her and she dug her nails deeper into the bark of the tree she chose as her victim. The feel of his farewell kiss like ice now as she kept tears from falling down her face.

"Miss?" a voice unfamiliar yet kind came to her and she turned her head. Standing not to far away from where she was, was a man with an 'x' scar. His shaved head catching the glow from the torches in the air. He looked concerned, his one good eye studying her quietly. "Is everything okay?" he asked, his accent precise.

It took her a moment before she blinked, a single tear finally making its escape. "Yes, thank you." She lied but the look on his face told her he would except any answer. His heavily muscled arms crossed over his green and gold tunic. "You don't happen to know where a Sir Syaoran is?" she asked with a half smile, removing her hand from the tree. Sure enough, her fingers hurt from the grasp and she absently winced feeling the splinters beneath her nail.

At the mention of Syaoran he brightened. "Sir Syaoran, you don't happen to be Lady Sakura are you?" he asked to her sudden amusement. _Lady?_

"I am," her smile was now forced, eyes sad with thoughts of her true caste. No one has called her Lady Sakura in a long time; it was always princess or Queen of the eastern woods or cheery blossom. The word Lady had a new meaning now after Lucas branded his story in her.

"Sir Syaoran is looking for you as well." The word Sir had been forced but she didn't catch it, taking easy steps forward and away from the dark woods. "I last saw him with a young child by the tables." With a nod she walked in that direction, using the distance to gather her composure.

Each time she passed a group of ladies she was instantly complimented on her gown. The jealous tones easily picked up. A few times she caught sight of a male turning to give her a smile as he took in her braided hair hanging down her back and the rich fabric she wore. Only once did she notice the surprise from a village woman as Sakura passed. The festival the small City of Yuza held had a variety of different gowns and costumes worn by the people. It was a night that everyone wore their best, no matter their caste. It was clearly evident that Chiharu was the center of attention, being the warlord's Lady but having Sakura dressed in such a fine dress as Lady Chiharu had gotten most of the people turning heads. They hadn't noticed Sakura before now. In fact, she hadn't even noticed how much she stood out until now either.

Dancing under the ropes of paper torches and oil lamps were Chiharu and Takashi. The center of attention as they spun around happily together. The brunette wore her hair in tails on either side of her head, with gold ribbons tied into them. It flowed with her as she tilted her head back in laughter, her gorgeous gold gown flowing with her. It was the opposite of Sakura's in color but ultimately the same design with black ropes tying hers together at the base of her stomach. Lady Chiharu was beautiful as she danced closed to Sir Takashi, wearing proudly a dark green tunic with gold trimming and dark breeches. Unlike Lucas, he didn't have his sword on him. The music was quick paced and got even quicker as the crowd cheered in delight, faces red with drunkenness and pure laughter.

For a moment Sakura almost got dragged into dancing by overly happy drunks. With a force laughed she sidled away and towards the tables set up. Food beyond food had been prepared for the festival. Everyone that could had created a dish to share, Chiharu's own chiefs making barely nothing. She could tell the difference easily and smiled when she found the cake Sakura and Chiharu had attempted to create for the festival. Pasted blue for the rain it was a blob of a mess but half eaten already. Syaoran and Lyri were standing nearby, a vine of grapes in their grasp. Lyri was half asleep on her feet as she leaned on Syaoran's leg. The girl's energy had died fast but the smile planted on her angelic face told her she was having the time of her life. Their attention was on Eriol, dancing awkwardly with a rather large woman in red.

Snagging a finger scope of the frosting from the cake, she approached Syaoran. The sorrow she felt had subsided and she kept it that way, seeing the look in his dark gaze hidden behind a green mask. All too quickly she remembered her own mask no longer there and the kiss Lucas stole from her. Face flushing, anger rising, Sakura gave Syaoran a forced smile to hide it all. Tasting the frosting she cringed slightly at the feel of splinters from the tree and quickly dropped her hand. The closer she got to the knight, the more her body felt anxious and betrayed. She quickly shut that down the moment she was a bare inch away from him.

"There you are," Syaoran stated, his voice soft as he turned his attention back to Eriol. "I was hoping to find one of Chiharu's servants, Lyri looks about done for." Sakura nodded, kneeling down so she was at eye level with the black haired girl. She was for a moment glad he didn't ask about Lucas. If he even witnessed anything in the first place.

"Sakie," she smiled, one arm out stretched before dropping in exhaustion. Her old on Syaoran leg and the vine of grapes got tighter like she knew she would fall anytime now. Half closed lids began drooping, teal eyes dilated with sleep.

"I'll hold her." Sakura said, wanting something to be distracted with. Lyri's wait was just perfect for that. Lifting her with ease, she positioned the child on her shoulder and instantly Lyri was out. Both of them laughed quietly, seeing this. "I do believe Eriol needs help." She then said.

"What?" Syaoran turned just in time to witness a very friendly action of intimacy. Eriol's face turned crimson as he tried escaping from her grasp, sweetly shaking his head as he denied the woman. With a sigh, Syaoran was going over to the rescue. To Sakura, he looked ridiculous with a handful of grapes and a green mask on trying desperately to pry the woman's hands off Eriol. She couldn't help but laugh when the tides turned and Syaoran was the one needing to be saved from her. Eriol, being a coward, was backing up in his defense.

"Would you like me to take her, Miss Sakura." startled, she turned to see a smiling Kara. The young woman was marvelous in a green and gold trimmed blouse and skirt. An apron was draped over her skirt, hand prints staining all over. Sakura realized they were fresh and of all sizes. "Most of the children have already gone home. It's no problem to watch over the little one at the manor."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to miss the rest of the festival." Sakura responded kindly even as she handed Lyri over to outstretched arms. Kara shook her head, dark eyes smiling.

"The lot of us is turning in, miss. I do believe Sir Syaoran needs help." She gestured to the knight. Sakura let out a high-pitched laugh realized the large woman was sitting on his lap now, planting as many kisses and she could. Red smears were covering his masked face. Thanking Kara and kissing Lyri on the top of her ruined hair, she started her ascent over to them. Eriol saw her and smiled sheepishly, relief washing over him. Rolling her eyes, she tapped the woman on the shoulder. When that didn't work, she tried tugging on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," her politeness was forced. When the woman looked up, Sakura could smell the ale emitting off her in waves. A disgusting smell that turned her stomach. One hand took Syaoran's as she leaned forward holding her breath. In a whisper she told that large woman someone was looking for her. As if in a spell she was up off his lap. "Wow really?" Sakura said and laughed when Syaoran was receiving the loudest, wettest kiss to his dismay. Hand tight on Sakura's; he used her to stand up.

"Thank you, thank you, that's quite…" he didn't finish, as he wiped at his face and quickly ran in the direction of the crowded dancers. Their escape didn't go unnoticed but he ignored the stares of the ones that did and sagged in relief when they were well within the depths of the crowd. "Dear god," he gasped, coughing as he tried desperately to wipe his face.

Without a word, she raised him to a perfect posture, using the end of her sleeve to wipe the red smears off his face. She was quiet as, one by one they disappeared with help from her fabric. The music was loud, pulsing through them as the happy people celebrating around them without so much as a flaw. It was like they didn't matter, standing in the middle of the crowd. Syaoran watched Sakura, his dark eyes taking in her emotionless face, the thin line of her lips as she concentrated on the red smears. Everyone around them spun in circles, becoming blurs to his vision so only she was there. Never before had he seen her in paints that noble females wore. Absently he traced the outline of her eye, not completely touching her as he trailed down to her jaw. She paused in her motions to get the last of the red marks, eyes going to his as he traced her jaw line, her lips.

Her stomach did flip flops at the feel of his finger barely touching her. Her heart began thudding in sync to the music playing as the proximity of his body got to her. She was a head shorter then Syaoran, yet the perfect fit. Forgetting about that last smudge, she instead cupped his face with her hand, fingers going into his hair. His mask was tilted but remained on him, hiding the perfect outlines of his face. Other hand going up, she searched his dark eyes as she slowly removed the mask to see him fully. Neither one noticed a pair of eyes watching, noticed the sudden delight going through the Lady of Yuza, nor did they notice the change of song as it got slower. The calm melodic tune now had almost every couple together and dancing around them. Using Sakura and Syaoran as the center piece to their dance.

Déjà vu flashed through Sakura, ruining her sudden insight of wanting to kiss the knight before her. On instinct her hands began to fall from his face but he stopped them, bringing them to his chest. The mask dropped, falling to their feet. Looking up at him questionably she was met with a sudden longing she didn't think she would feel. Syaoran kissed her, first lightly, waiting for her response. It wasn't anything like Lucas sudden spurt and her body reacted instantly to Syaoran. She initiated the deepness of their kiss, letting her body mold with his as she wrapped both arms around his neck warmly. Everything about his kiss told her she could rely on him, everything about the way he wrapped his strong arms around her told Sakura she could keep the promises she swore to him, her brother, and Lyri.

And just like that, something in her mind was made up. Lucas of Galore was a liar in her minds eye, a tool she didn't need any longer, and she could find a new way to move on with her objective. Finding her brother was going to be top of her list and being with Syaoran was going to be her second along with keeping Lyri safe. The music changed, the loud noises from the festival came back to them both and she smiled against his kiss. Dark eyes dancing, he spun her around, keeping her body close to his. She erupted in laughter, screaming as he got faster and faster. Everyone seemed to watch them, happy for the new couple. Claps started, first with the beat of the new tune, and then with a quick smack as more then one couple was spinning in a bounce. Syaoran took Sakura's hands, holding tightly and danced.

Pretty soon more people were going in circles, dancing in sync to the music. Chiharu and Takashi were soon beside the other two, all smiles. Like any festival Sakura could remember she was passed on to a different partner more forcefully she would have liked and laughed when Takashi quickly stole her away from a drunk man ready to give her a kiss. The two danced, spinning and bouncing around as they tried keep a straight face on. Before she realized it she was passed back to Syaoran who stole a kiss, keeping close as they danced away from the center of the crowd. Just as quickly she was pulled away, being replaced by a blond she didn't remember, and smiling sweetly at the man with the scar on his eye. He winked with his good one, giving her a twirl before handing her back to Syaoran and taking back his wife. By the end of the dance she was completely dizzy. Before anyone had the chance to steal her for another dance, she pulled Syaoran away going away from the music to sit down.

"My word," she breathed, hand to her chest. Syaoran laughed, plopping down next to her. The bench they found groaned under his new weight and she couldn't help but laugh going backwards in her efforts to breath.

"My word is right, are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked, helping her back in a sitting position. She fixed her skirts, nodding vigorously. Chest rising and falling quickly, she held her chest and smiled sweetly at the knight. They were silent for a minute, watching the scene before them.

"This is amazing, I'm glad we stayed." She said softly, breaking the long silence. He nodded, bringing the silence back. Her mind raced, trying to find something to say. When she opened her mouth, he did the same ready to say something as well. Flushing, she closed her mouth and looked down at her skirts. "Go ahead,"

"I'm…glad you're here." Eyes wide she smiled, nodding. It just got suddenly awkward. She had a feeling he knew that too when he shifted, making a fake cough as he thought of what he was going to say. "I want…if you're…" he paused. She lifted her head then, looking at him as he struggled with some kind of emotion. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Okay," she tilted her head, letting the braid fall around her shoulder.

"Don't get mad at me, Sakura." he said slowly, getting her to knit her brows together as she studied him. "I want you to know…"A drop of water fell, landing on her arm. A few more fell, getting their attention. At first she frowned, not sure if it was a joke but when she looked up at the dark sky her face was suddenly littered with rain. Syaoran shook his head, staring up at the sky as well. _The world doesn't want me to tell her. _He thought, letting the rain soak his face, eyes closed.

"It really does rain." Sakura couldn't help it. She began laughing, arms outstretched to allow the water to his her fingertips. Syaoran didn't think he's heard her laugh so much since he's known her. It was a soothing sound, one that made him wish she would do it often.

Just like that people cheered as the rain began to fall by the pound. Like Chiharu had mentioned it fell most of the time they held the festival. Instead of heading for cover, everyone opened arms and embraced the falling water. The music continued on like it was never interrupted. Sakura got to her feet, arms spread wide as she spun in a circle. Her hair was sticking to her face in tendrils, her dress was soaked through, and little by little her makeup was melting away as the water hit her. As the rain grew, so did the music. Syaoran watched her for a little while longer before getting to his own feet taking her up in his arms. The feeling of her soaked body was slimy, the fabric not so soft anymore. He didn't know if it was the way she laughed or the way her hair stuck to her face. Something inside him wanted her to stay with him.

"I need to tell you something." He said loudly, wiping her hair away from her eyes. He cupped her cheeks then, running his thumb over the curve of her jaw. With a soft noise she tilted her head to the feel of his hands, eyes searching his through the pouring rain.

"Not right now." She said suddenly, stopping him from the truth. He blinked, water sliding down his face. "If you think it's going to make me angry, then tell me another day." She said quickly, standing on tip toes to plant a wet kiss on his cheek. One by one the torches were burning out, enclosing everyone in darkness. "Come on," she smiled pulling him away from the crowd of people as everyone made for home before the last light went out.

**To be continued…**


	12. Secrets Not Spoken

_**Chapter Twelve :: Secrets not spoken**_

"Do you really have to leave?" Chiharu asked, stifling a yawn. The sun had barely risen when the household was forced up. Takashi gave her a weak smile nodding his head solemnly.

"I'm afraid so. Sir Lucas has already gone ahead and Sir Syaoran does need to go see the King." He explained, grasping the brunette by the shoulders. Gingerly he placed a kiss on both cheeks, holding her close. "The sooner we get word to the King the sooner I get to come back to you." He placed a kiss on her mouth, savoring the taste of her before pulling back.

"If he sends you on another errant I'm going to personally tell him off." She scowled when he moved away, gathering up the satchel at their feet. That only made him grin, placing his sword at his waist.

"He shouldn't," Eriol stated, greeting them with a nod of his head. "I think right now the only thing the King will suggest is a grand feast for his sons return." The blue haired knight looked around the large foyer, not seeing the prince or the other two. Lyri had slept in his rooms last night, crawling in when he was fast asleep but had disappeared as soon as Syaoran sent word that they should head out.

"Hopefully Lucas will get there faster than us and hold off the search."

"What search?" Chiharu asked eyes wide as she found a place to latch onto Takashi.

"A search the King would send in search for us." Syaoran spoke, entering the room with Sakura and Lyri. "We were supposed to be back sooner than this. I've sent a letter when we were still in Greenland Isles, hopefully he will get that in time." His attention was on Chiharu, brown eyes soft. "Thank you again Lady Chiharu for your hospitality." That got her to blush, waving a hand to dismiss him.

"It was wonderful to have all of you back here safely. Especially meeting you Sakura. I hope I get the pleasure sooner rather than later to spend time with you again." She tugged on Takashi's sleeve. "If this knight doesn't bring you back soon then I'm just going to have to send him searching." Takashi frowned while the others laughed.

"It was a pleasure hanging out with you. Thank you so much for the dress for Lyri as well." The two girls kissed each other on the cheek, all smiles and tears as they said their goodbyes. Taking the small girl in her arms, they waved, going out the door before any more tears were shed. Syaoran Eriol followed, taking up Syaoran's satchel.

"Really, thank you Chiharu. For more than allowing us to stay here." Syaoran said when he was sure they weren't in earshot anymore. Takashi blinked, looking from Chiharu to Syaoran confused. "I didn't get the chance last night to tell her but maybe the ride to Marcel town will be easy enough."

"If you love her the truth is a lot better then a lie. Especially since she'll find out eventually. I don't think you can keep hiding your caste from everyone. You'll give the entire kingdom a heart attack if you do." She scolded giving him a tight hug. Syaoran laughed, nodding his head as he hugged her back. "Well go on; get out of here before I send the guard to throw you both out." The two knights laughed, bidding her farewell as they gathered the rest of the packs littering the floor.

The sun was reaching above the mountains when people began coming out of their homes. The mess from the festival was minimal and soaked from last night's rain. A few people glanced up seeing the group riding out slowly. Unlike in the Greenland Isles, they finally had enough horses for each person and since Lyri was too young to ride on her own they used the extra mare to hold their packs and equipment. Sakura held the girl with one arm around the waist as she shifted, wanting to go back to sleep. She didn't blame her; she was tired as well having barely slept. They took a trail used very little by horses and filed up the slope, heading to the cities gate. It felt like a long time had passed since she had entered into the city. In the same manner, single file with the horses to be able to fit the narrow tree obstacle path. It was almost a pity that they had to go so soon but she knew the importance knights honored to report back to ones King.

She remembered all the times her brother traveled hard to come back to their father to report as a Knight before reporting in as a son. It used to irritate her because she never got to say hello to Touya till he was finished knight business. Thinking of her brother, Sakura realized tears were suddenly brimming her eyes and she froze. With a quick gesture so Lyri wouldn't tumble over she wiped at her eyes quickly and replaced her arm back around the girls' waist. The movement didn't go unnoticed and Eriol watched her quietly, saying nothing. One by one the horses followed each other till they could move when the trail widened. On the other side of the tree obstacle trail, was the stream that ran through the city. Already a few people were gathering water with buckets, using washboards a good distance away to clean their clothes. Hearing hooves they looked up, waving as the group passed by. Sakura couldn't help but smile. The festival had gotten a lot of people together both strangers and not.

"Sir Syaoran!' someone yelled, stopping the slow progress. Syaoran turned, horse protesting as he brought him around in a half circle. Sakura turned the horse as well, not wanting to lose Lyri if she angled her body. "Great, I caught you just in time." The man said, reaching them in a huff. Throwing back his hood he smiled at them, the gesture off since he only had one good eye.

"Jasper Fox," Syaoran greeted with a curt nod. Sakura stared, remembering him briefly from last night.

"The mistress and I wanted to give this to you. As a gift for…well…declaration. If that's the right term to use at the moment." He held out a wrapped object. Syaoran took it, unwrapping the brown cloth revealing a silver sword. The hilt was thick, covered in a maroon ribbon as it held the blade intact. Sakura could see a small jewel on either side of the hilt and her eyes grew, knowing very well that it was an expensive piece of work. Syaoran's own eyes widened, looking down at Jasper.

"Are you sure? This looks like an heirloom."

"My father and his before was a knight of the realm and passed it down to me in hopes I would follow in his footsteps. When I didn't I put it away. I have just my daughter as a successor. My wife cannot bear anymore children in fear of losing her own life." He explained one eye bright at the thought. "Please, take it for the realm of Avalon." Though he looked like he was going to say something else, he didn't to Syaoran's relief. He understood well what that gift meant and thanked Jasper.

"I shall cherish it. Thank you."

"Safe journey," Jasper said with a bow, his one good eye on Sakura. "Milady, Sir Knights. Till we meet again." The three knights gave him a nod, getting the horses to move on. Sakura stared for a moment longer, mind reeling before following after the pack horse.

Once they were outside the walls of Yuza, the small group traveled in silence. The horse's hooves kicked up dust as they traveled southeast to the next town. Sakura took in the new scenery greedily. The differences between what she was used to and what she expected racing through her mind. The trees littering her surroundings ranged from oak to thin pinecones. Only once did she catch sight of a willow tree, large enough to give the stream shade. The stream itself was wide, separating the forest to the dirt road people used on a regular basis. This early in the day she was surprised she didn't see any traders or beggars like she would if she was still on her homeland. The distances between the town stretched far but if people were serious in their work, they'd be out already. It didn't bother her, Sakura was just curious to why no one was around besides them.

Whether it was because everyone was tired from the festival or because the awkward aura surrounding the knight and his new sword, the silence was making Takashi itch to break it. He didn't, biting his own tongue as he led the horses in the direction best for them. He glanced at the sleeping child twice before glancing at Sakura, her determined look concentrated on her thinking. He caught her checking out the wilderness surrounding them, taking in everything. Her concentration breaking only a few times to adjust the small child with her. The aura around her seemed to change when a man galloped closer, dust flying around him. He saluted in place, wearing the colors of Yuza's city underneath his silver armor. A knight trapped by last nights rain and forced to return home the next day was common. Takashi saluted as well before he passed by, grinning when Sakura saw him.

The sound of a hawk echoed the air. They all glanced up, searching the bright sky. Twin trees stood tall in the distance across the stream. Bare from any leaves, sticking out at the perfect angle for the bird to land on. His wings were magnificent as he soared in a circle first; taking a wide birth before flapping twice and landing with grace that didn't shake the bare tree once. Sakura was in awe, staring at the large bird, small from the distance. Inside her mind she was trying to figure out if it was Nartake's friend, knowing well that the bird had taken off for Avalon days before they began traveling again. She was almost mesmerized, barely seeing when another knight rode by at a gallop this time holding a pole with Yuza's flag. Takashi came up next to her, making sure his mare wasn't too close to hers.

"She's amazing, isn't she? Red-tail Hawk." He commented. Sakura blinked, taking by surprise at his voice. She'd been transfixed on the bird. "Did you know the louder their call means they are threatened. I'd say his call just now meant he found something to eat but it doesn't look like he wants it. I wonder if his mate is close by. They are actually illegal to hunt here, the King passed that law after a pair of Red-tailed Hawks attacked a few years back. Amazing creatures attacking humans? Never heard of but they felt threatened because the Desert tribes North of here use their feathers for arrows and-"

"That's horrible." Sakura commented, cutting him off. Takashi flushed, knowing very well her intention to silence him. "The warriors have select men that know Hawks. Like Hitori has her wolf, Nartake had a Sparrow hawk before you met him. I think the bird owned Nartake though."

"Whatever happened to them?' Syaoran asked, cutting Takashi off from commenting on that as well. Sakura glanced at him, his brown chestnut mare coming up on her other side. Takashi sidled back a bit, keeping Eriol and the pack horse company now that he was behind them.

"They grow up detesting the ones that are not of their clan." She said, trying to find the right words. "They are a tribe, living without all the new laws Kings create, guarding what they created and their people. Though they usually hate other clans, they hate intruders far worse. Nartake and Hitori saw Lucas and Takashi as a threat when they arrived." She licked her lips, gazing down at Lyri's sleeping form. "Because I am queen by fault for the Eastern Clan, they have to protect me like one of their own even if I am from a neighboring clan. It's just how they are and when Lucas…" she stopped, realizing what she was about to admit.

"When Lucas got carried away that one morning." Syaoran finished, knowing perfectly well what she was going to say. She nodded, not bothering to look up. The other two didn't know about that duel.

"Nartake left because of Lucas?' Takashi piped up. She shrugged, wanting the conversation to take a different turn. She didn't like Lucas, didn't want to talk about Lucas, didn't even want to remember Lucas and yet here they were reminding her that he almost had her head. "But if by their law they need to protect the Queen of all clans why would he leave?"

"I'm sure he was keeping a distance." She stated, her voice hitting a sharp note. Green eyes narrowed considerably and she gave Takashi a look that said don't comment on that. Then a thought went through her mind and she looked at Syaoran. "Why did _Sir Lucas _leave ahead?" she asked, not trying to sound nosy.

"Galore is a large City Southwest of Avalon. It takes about three days ride to get to Avalon from there. He said he had something to take care of before going and figured we'd all get there at the same time if he left yesterday. You didn't know?" Syaoran asked, making her eyes widen slightly before shaking her head. Something about that last question made her wonder if he did witness Lucas's stunt at the Festival. When she didn't comment again, he sighed. "I know you detest Lucas as much as he detests you that could have been part of it as well."

"How chivalrous of him." She said more to herself then the others. Syaoran heard her and sighed, knowing he couldn't talk her into liking the other knight. They rode on silence for a bit longer, making things a lot less awkward yet the last statement lingered in the air between them.

"Look," Eriol pointed ahead of them, breaking the silence. Syaoran stopped his horse, confused. Already at least three knights galloped passed them, up head and coming in close were three knights heavily armored. They held up a flag boring green and black, Avalon's colors. Confusion was written all over their faces as the three came closer. Sakura brought her horse around, getting closer to Syaoran as she stared. The dust being kicked up from the galloping mares, became thick in their progress. "Syaoran," Eriol warned when the knight took a few steps forward to block their path.

"Halt!" the one knight holding the flag called, making the horses rear and stamp their feet as they came to an abrupt stop in front of the group. Both Takashi and Eriol barricaded Sakura, leaving Syaoran to do his duty as he steadied his horse. "What is the meaning of this?" the man before them commanded, face hidden by a silver helmet.

"I can ask you the same thing. I am a knight of Avalon, Sir…Eriol Hiragizawa, son of Duke Hiragizawa." He lied, making Sakura stare shocked, first at Syaoran then at Eriol. She said nothing to his lie her curiosity to why they were stopping the knight's progress forward far greater then the change of name.

"My apologies, Sir Eriol. We did not recognize you. I am Sir Talon of Crescent City. We have reports of a raid south of here in the Harbor city of Millock. Any knight able has orders from the Crown to investigate and take action." The man replied, his head turning to Sakura and Lyri as if he just realized they were there. "Sir, may I inquire why you are not in Millock?"

"We have just arrived four days ago from the Kingdom of Greenland. Our progress is to the King and report of our progress over seas." He glanced at Takashi, eyes bright. Millock was close to Yuza and already they saw Yuza guards go by.

"Can I ask how close the raid is to the City of Yuza?" Takashi asked his voice grave. "I am Sir Takashi of Yuza, warlord and Knight Guard. We have just left there without word about this raid you speak of."

"I apologize, we don't know the basics. Word just got to us in Crescent about the raid. They are saying it is from overseas but not from where or why." His glance returned to Sakura making her frown, arms tightening on the sleeping Lyri. Syaoran noticed too, bringing his horse another few steps to the side. As if he realized what he was doing, the knight looked at Syaoran, flipping his cover up to reveal a tanned face and gray eyes. "My apologies milady but you look…your features remind me of Crescent City's warlord. You wouldn't happen to be related?"

"I'm sorry, I don't' have connections to this kingdom." She said a little too lowly.

"My apologies, Sir Tory never mentioned a sibling or relatives. I was out of line." Sakura's eyes went wide, hearing the name. Syaoran gave her a look and she recovered quickly, lips in a thin line as she gave the knight a curt nod of acceptance. Talon moved, flipping his visor down as he gave the group a once over. "Sir Eriol if you accept our farewell we would like to go investigate. Your orders to the King should not be delayed as is ours."

"Right, thank you for letting us know." He bowed his head and the three did the same before going off in a cloud dust as the horses picked up speed again. "Next town we need to find out more about that raid." Syaoran commented, looking at the other two before side kicking his mare into a steady walk. "Let's go." Sakura took a little longer to follow, her mind racing. _Touya is in Crescent City. He has to be. Father always told us to use our other names when in the city. Touya has to be alive then. _She thought eyes teary as he remembered Lucas's words last night. _I'm going to prove you wrong Lucas of Galore. _

…

…

…

By time the sun was at its highest point, ready to return back down, it had begun to rain again. Clouds rolled in unexpectedly, creating a dense haze only lit by the suns rays slipping through gaps in the rain clouds. The group took cover in a small village off the road, taking shelter in an old couple's home. The man, whom they discovered was blind, allowed them to make a home of their home. The old woman made them a soup of straight broth and vegetables that grew from their garden on the side of the small dainty home. Syaoran, dressed in his dark cloak had his hood drawn as he stared out the small size window covered in a white cloth too keep the sunrays out. The rain began coming down hard, drenching everything in its wake. Puddles the size of serving bowls were filling up along the roads. The horses, taking shelter under a large willow tree nearby, shifted on hooves as the rain got them slightly wet. No body was out, the village, which had been busy with people running for shelter was now empty beyond belief. It was almost creepy, not seeing a soul.

He let the white curtain fall, sighing in agitation as he went to sit on the wooden bench by the small fire the old woman started. Her husband was sitting next to it as well, legs stretched out as he stared, unknowingly at the same spot. White hair hung in thin strands over his back, his balding scalp shiny with the fires glow. With shaky hands he patted Syaoran's arm, smiling a toothless grin as he took notice of the body next to him now. The old woman came with a bowl, handing it to Syaoran with the same shaky stance as the old man before shuffling away to the other end of the small room. Takashi and Eriol were both snoozing against a wall, swords propped up against their bodies. He shook his head, knowing that even if the rain stopped, everyone was too tired to move on right away. Taking the spoon floating around the soup, he sipped the broth; glad for the warm sensation it created in his stomach.

He watched silently as the old woman took away the bowl Sakura and Lyri were using. Quickly, Sakura denied her, getting to her feet and taking the bowls from her. With a wave she all but ordered the woman to sit down as she took the dirty dishes to a small bucket of water and began washing them. Lyri sat quietly, watching her guardian. The entire house was made up of two rooms. The rather large room they were in, sharing a small kitchen and the fireplace and the room he guessed was their bedroom. The furniture all seemed to be the same craftsman, a red oak design with the same slight curve to each indentation. Even the bowls seemed to be made from the same rich oak. He wondered briefly if the old man used to be a craftsman before he lost his sight. If he had sight at all.

"So," the old man started, shifting in his seat as he smiled crooked. His gaze never wavered, but his held out a hand as if sensing Syaoran still sitting there. "Tell me about yourself lad." The old man croaked. He coughed suddenly, flem flying. Syaoran cringed, leaning backwards with his bowl of soup.

"Um, well, I'm a Knight kind sir." He replied respectfully. Sakura glanced up, wet rag in her hand.

"Yes, yes, but tell me about yourself. It's not everyday my old lady and I get company." That got the old man to laugh, the sound reassuring. Sakura hid a smile as she finished up her work. "I may be blind sonny but I can sense certain aspects in people. The five of you all seem to be carrying an aura." As if in query, he waved his wrinkled hand up and around to gesture to the others.

"Aura?" Sakura asked, wiping wet hands on her skirts. She walked over to them, sitting gingerly on the space across from Syaoran. The old man reached out to her, patting her arm in the same matter that he patted the knight.

"Yes, dear one. When you become blind like I have then you start to gather different senses, gaining an advantage in your other ones. You…you have a nice glow to your features. Although a shadow hovers around your heart. Same with the lad here. A nice healthy glow with a shadow around here." He brought his old arm back from her, crossing it across his chest to lay closed fist on his heart.

"Do you know what the shadow means?' Syaoran asked his attention spiking as he leaned forward with his soup.

"Secrets, sonny." Both flinched in sync. Sakura blushed, averting her gaze. The old man laughed, coughing in his attempts to stop. "Now see here, everyone has secrets it's just a matter of where that shadow is." He coughed once, breathing heavy as he regained himself. "I see shadows on everyone. Some large some small, some a tiny speak. The young lass doesn't have a shadow, you see." His gaze turned, seeking out Lyri.

"Be nice, Hue." The old woman stated, getting to her feet in a heave. Once planted she began making her slow way towards the bedroom area.

"Yes, yes. Now tell me about yourself lad." He said again, his grin large as he settled deep in his chair. Syaoran said nothing, his gaze on the floor as he tried to think of something to say. It was a difficult question and one he didn't exactly know how to answer. "Start with why you became a knight." Hue huffed.

"It's my birthright." Sakura watched him, curious. "My father was a knight of the realm. My entire bloodline has knights." He looked at Sakura for a brief moment, holding his tongue before he mentioned something he shouldn't. The old man made a weird noise, arm stretching out to touch his arm.

"But did you want to become a warrior for the realm?" a simple question, one that took him by surprise. He never thought about it before. Syaoran shrugged, realizing the old man couldn't see him.

"I…want to protect this kingdom as best to my ability. I've seen knights go wrong, I've seen people wrenched from their homes from raiders and bandits take charge of a whole village. I want to be able to protect them from that. I've seen people murdered for sport. A knight has a pledge to protect the young, the weak, the elderly, his family, and his home. Yes, I've always wanted to become a warrior." He went silent, realizing he took on a whole new tone of voice that reminded him of his father. Sakura stared; the old man was silent as he stared unknowingly at the fire. "Does that suffice your curiosity, sir?"

"It does," his gaze kind, white eyes seeing through nothing. Sakura got to her feet, fixing her skirts as she went to sit with Lyri. By then the old woman came back out with a small box, her arm shaking as she placed it delicately on the table. Syaoran was about to stand up as well and stopped, feeling the old mans hand latch on. He gestured wanting him to lower closer. "You want to protect more than just the kingdom. Protect her as best as you can, her shadow is great." He whispered to Syaoran's confusion.

"I'm going to check on the horses." He stated, kindly thanking the old man and stepping out in a flurry of his cloak. The rain was down to a drizzle, the cold air rushing in as he opened the door. Sakura stared after him before he was no longer in sight.

"Would you like a doll?' she heard the old woman say, her voice low as she talked to Lyri. Bringing her gaze back around, she smiled as the small box was opened, revealing fabric and hand made tiny dolls. Lyri seemed to light up at the sight of them, hand out as she accepted a small brown doll with a mob of red string for hair. The doll was dressed with black fabric, eyes tiny dots sewn in. "My daughter made these a long time ago. I never had the heart to throw them out when she moved on." The old woman said her voice soft.

"They're amazing." Sakura replied smiling as Lyri instantly began playing her voice soft as he pretended to form a world of her own with the other three dolls. After a moment Sakura stood, kissing Lyri on the head. "I'll be outside." She told her with a wink as she excused herself. Grabbing her cloak, she wrapped it around her body, hood drawn as she stepped outside into the cold drizzle. Syaoran was a distance away under the willow tree addressing the horse they decided to name Peanut for his light brown color.

He looked up at her run for cover. Though it was only drizzling he couldn't help but laugh as she scowled at the dampness she received. "You have no problem beheading a man yet you cringe when you get wet from a little rain."

"Shut up, I'm not cringing. I'm just not in the mood to get wet." She stated, tongue out.

"Then why are you out here?"

"Umm, well…" she took came around the horse, nuzzling his long nose. Peanut huffed into her hair, butting her slightly as she caressed him. "You seemed upset about telling the old man why you wanted to become a knight." Fingers dug into Peanuts hair, pulling out a knot carefully. "Do you think he can really see shadows?"

"Maybe. The blind are unique." He paused in lifting a hoof. "Are you worried about your secret, Miss Sakura?" he asked teasing. She stuck her tongue out again, head shaking. Her hood fell around her shoulders, the cold breeze hitting her.

"I don't' know what you're talking about."

"Right," he laughed, letting the horses leg back down as he circled, lifting the other back leg. There was silence. Sakura absently unknotted the horses hair, letting her fingers go through the hoarse strands. Syaoran stood back up, running the back of his hand across his forehead. Brown eyes blinked, gazing at Sakura as she cuddled the horse. From the way her head rested on the mare, made him curious to what was going through her mind. Holding his tongue, though, he went around Peanut and patted him gently on the nose.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if the world didn't have secrets?" she asked, not looking at him. He studied her for a brief moment before responding.

"I'm pretty sure it would be a dull world if no one kept secrets." The air around them felt different. As she began running a hand across Peanut's body, he brought out his resting it on Sakura's shoulder. She paused in her strokes and looked at him, emerald eyes holding a lot of secrets he never noticed before. Whether it was because the old man brought it up, he never once noticed the weight she carried in her. He could see it in her eyes now as she looked up at him, face damp from the drizzle. "Whatever secrets the world holds, I'm sure it's for good reasons. Without them, everyone would just state the obvious and truths that no one else would like to have told."

"Secrets are horrible to keep." She whispered her mind foggy. Cupping her face with his cold hands he looked stared at her, brown eyes searching.

"Only when it's a secret that can hurt somebody else." He paused. "Whatever secret you hold, you can tell me whenever you're ready. Or don't, it's up to you." He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back. "We should probably head out if we want to make it to the next city before nightfall." She nodded, letting his hands fall away from her. Without so much as another word, the two began a quick walk through the mud towards the house, unaware of the watchful eyes through the window of the small home.

**To be continued…**


	13. Farewell

_**Chapter Thirteen :: Farewell**_

_It was the season of blooming. Cherry Blossom trees that surrounded the castle all came to life. Years ago, the first Queen of Loire had them landscaped so the trees were on either side of the stone streets of the castles entrance. Twenty on either side, forty Cherry Blossom trees in all. It was a magnificent sight to see when peddles flew in the breeze of the ocean as the flowers bloomed to life. Every Year the Kingdom of Loire held a festival to celebrate the bloomings of Cherry Blossoms, for it too was the day the Princess of Loire had been born. The crown and his people gathered around as they celebrated, dancing to musicians, eating a magnificent feast prepared by the servants of the Castle. On her Eleventh birthday, Sakura danced in her finest dress. The silk glistened in the sun as she spun, lifting her skirts off the ground so they wouldn't dirty. _

_Everything around her was nothing but joy and laughter. She dwelled in it, dancing with the people of her kingdom. Her emerald eyes laughed in silence as she was spun around in the arms of one of the weapons master's sons. He was tall for his age, but nonetheless the same age. The two danced to the joys of many and the amusement of her mother and father. Not once had she seen her parents dance, but she knew from the way they sat on makeshift thrones at the end of the cherry blossom road, they were happy. As the joyous sound ended, Sakura curtsied to the young man before hopping off down the road. Blossoms fell in her wake and she spun and skipped, laughing as she tried her best at not trampling on the ones already on the ground. An old woman, smiled at her as she held out a gift. _

_Sakura gracefully planted herself and bowed her head, accepting the blossomed necklace. With a toothy smile, she curtsied and bounded off for the end of the Blossomed road. There, standing in her wake at the end stood a knight. He was covered in blood from head to toe. With a bow, he took the helmet off his head to reveal a gash running down his right cheek. Sakura froze in place, eyes wide. The music continued on playing behind her as she stared at the knight and all his gore. He was still bent at the waist in a respective bow but she saw the strain in it, saw the twitch of his legs as he held still against the pain. Eyes wide, she looked at the festival then back at him. No one seemed to see him, no one cared that there was an unrecognizable knight bowing the princess. She held out her hand, getting him to lift up from his agonizing bow. _

_Green eyes as green and pure as her own stared at her. "Run," he whispered, blood slipping from his lips. Sakura froze in place as his face contorted and twisted. "Run now Princess they are here." She looked behind him, seeing no one but the villagers. He fell forward to her surprise. _

_The scene changed before she could concept or grasped what just happened. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran, hearing the cries behind her as she did so. It had begun before she had the change to figure it out. The man, the knight that had told her to run had been right but was far too late in telling them. The kingdom was under attack and she could do nothing but run. Her stepmother pushed her through the doors of the castle, taking up arms to fight along side the King. The King himself gave Sakura one look before taking an arrow the chest. The war cry of defiance was what was ringing through her ears as she ran. The roar cry and the screams of those who couldn't defend themselves echoed back to her. _

_Racing down the hall, she slid to a stop, as the door at the end of the hall was crashed open. Sucking in her breath in surprise, she made a sharp turn into her father's guest rooms and started for the servant's stairwell. Tripping on her skirts she came crashing against the badly carpeted stone steps. Hissing from the pain, she quickly scrambled to her feet and took to the nearest door to her left. Pounding feet followed after her and she made to barricade the door the best she could. The sudden hammering made her squeak in surprise as she slammed the servant quarter's doors closed and quickly hopped up another set of steps. Her long white skirt got caught under her feet again and she went forward, smacking her head against stone wall this time. Cursing in her breath she straightened herself just as the door caved in and two large men came rushing in after her. Screaming for help she ran up the spiral staircase and through a secret door small enough for her height._

_Her heart was thudding madly in her chest as she made a silent trip towards the infirmary ward, where her older brother was kept in peace. Light brown hair fell from its braid atop her head and tumbled down in threads as she spun around in a circle and entered a room. Her knee struck a desktop and she seethed loudly as she rushed towards the window. Wanting to see outside. Leaning over the sill she stared down bellow and saw what she most feared. Death. Death was below. Her birthday was ruined because of someone's order for Death. _

Sakura was forced awake, a hand gently shaking her. At first she made to attack and stopped, eyes opening. Syaoran's concerned brown hues stared down at her in question. She blinked, startled at first then remembered that she had chosen to ride with him so she could take a nap. Around them the sun had finally settled, bringing in a dark night with no moon and a bazillion stars she was envious of. They all twinkled down at her, gazing at her as she stared up at them. Syaoran shifted slightly, letting her sit up on the dark horse they rode. The horse in turn made a huff from his tanned colored nostrils before coming to a stop with the others.

"Is everything alright?" Syaoran whispered to her, knowing she wouldn't want the others to hear what she had to say. When Sakura blinked, her green eyes dilated from lack of light he shook his head. "Your heart got faster. Did you have a nightmare?"

_Death was below, her birthday had become ruined, her brother had sent her away…_Sakura turned her head, eyes finding Lyri saddled with Eriol as usual. They were playing a hand game, Eriol pulling up fingers as he counted. "I'm fine," she told him. Syaoran of course didn't believe her for one minute. "Where are we?" she asked before he could comment on her lack of answer.

"The Water town." Takashi piped up in a yawn; bring Peanut to a stand still as he stared knowingly. "Care to find out why it's called the Water Town?"

"I'm sure I'll find out anyway." She mumbled to Syaoran's amusement.

Not hearing her, Takashi pointed to the town opposite of their position, surprisingly not launching into detail about the Town. A bridge looped over the rushing river made of stones and wood. The wood planks flooring the bridge looked old and mildewed. Another bridge was at a distance, lit candles on a large stone to invite however to cross. The river twisted around into the Town like a monument. Sakura couldn't help but be impressed by the beauty on the other side of the water. One large willow tree sat in the middle of court yard with buildings circling all around it. From her vantage point she could make out the signs swinging with the wind. Only few people still walked the dark, going home. Each holding out a long pole for a candled lantern. The stars did wonders for the scenery, the Milky Way rushing over the town like a guardian.

"We can find an Inn with no problem. I'm sure Lyri is getting hungry for real food. However, Chiharu did have the cooks pack enough bread and rice to make a meal for us all if we were interested in sleeping in the woods." Takashi stated eyes on the Town. Even his tone of voice said he didn't believe that anyone would go out into the woods.

"Takashi, you can sleep outside. I think we all want a nice comfy bed and bath." Sakura told him mockingly, letting Syaoran help her down. She stretched, feeling every bone in her body take the feeling gratefully. In a flash the nightmare rushed through her mind and she cringed. As soon as Syaoran dropped of the horse to do the same she grabbed his sleeve, pulling him to her. "Can we…practice with that fancy sword of yours?' she whispered.

He stared at her, brown eyes confused. "You're sure you're alright?" he asked and she looked away, placing a fake smile on her lips as she stepped away from him.

"To the inn then?" Eriol asked, remaining on his horse with Lyri. They nodded, leading the pack horse and the dark one they rode towards the rickety bridge.

"Nightmares make me…antsy…I need to move, stretch, run…something." She told him as the horse's hooves made a clack, clack noise crossing the bridge. Syaoran gave her a look before nodding, placing his hand in hers. "Thank you," she mouthed, squeezing his fingers as they walked into the dark Town.

"This town used to be a lot livelier." Takashi stated as they searched for an Inn sign.

"The suns gone, I'm pretty sure everyone's getting ready to crash for the night." Eriol told him, taking the words right out of Sakura's mouth. She stifled a laugh with her free hand, eyes casted down as they walked. "The Dancing Dove?" he then echoed, horse coming to a stop at a buildings front. "An Inn called the dancing dove sounds, erotic if you ask me."

"That's because the Dancing Dove…" Takashi began, getting cut off by the doors slamming open and a drunk being thrown out. Syaoran moved Sakura out of the way, leading the horse a few paces back as the man stumbled in their direction. A large man stood at the doors entrance, large arms crossed over his chest as he looked down disgustedly at the drunk before turning expression bright to the group standing their in shock.

"Welcome, travelers I presume. Horse barn in back, got three rooms left for the taking if ye plan on staying overnight. Eight gold crowns for the lot of ye." He stated firmly, eyes never leaving them.

"Fair enough," Sakura spoke before anyone could object. "Is there open land nearby?' she asked next, Eriol and Takashi gave her look. Syaoran rolled his eyes leading the two horses around the small narrow alley way to the barn the man mentioned. With dark eyes, he got the other two to follow leaving Sakura to speak with the inn's owner.

It didn't take long to get the horses in separate stalls, groomed and fed. Lyri helped Eriol having latched herself to him like a leech. Her dark hair stood out next to his unique blue and Syaoran wondered briefly if they could pass the two off as siblings if needed. Besides her teal colored eyes, she did seem similar to the quiet knight. With only candled lanterns to help them see by, the tried their best with not making a mess of the horse feed and water. Once everything was taken care of, Syaoran unpacked his sword and the one Jasper Fox had given him. He wasn't' sure if Sakura wanted her daggers and truth be told he didn't know if she had them on her or not. He hadn't seen her with them since they left Greenland Isles. After speaking to the Inn's owner, Sakura came around the corner, skirt tied in a knot at her thigh, the back leaving a short train to flow behind her.

"He said just behind the barn is a good place so a lady like myself won't get hurt." She wiggled her brows making Syaoran shake his head.

"Why are you two going to duel now?" Takashi asked, eyeing the weapons in the other knight's arms. Taking up the packs he swung it over his shoulder with a heave. "Don't tell me you two got into an argument already? Oh can I bet on the winner?"

"Sure, if you want to keep your own head." Syaoran stated, crossing the barn in three long strides. "We'll be inside not to long. Here's the purse, I guess all three rooms should be sufficed to us." He handed the dark bag to Eriol, freezing when he shot him a look. "Don't let anyone inside know who we are."

"Of course, _Duke Eriol of the Hiragizawa clan._" Eriol laughed, taking the purse and gathering up the other forgotten packs next to the horses stall. "Maybe these people know more about the raid. Crescent City isn't too far from here, those knights might have stopped here to recruit or give word out before they headed to Millock."

"Well find out." Eriol nodded, taking Lyri's hand and leading her towards the inn. Takashi made to say something and decided against it, bringing his hood up on his cloak and following after the other two. Sakura watched silently, not sure if she should have said something or not. Crescent City is the place where that one knight had said Sir Tory was. If in deed Sir Tory was the name her brother was using, then he was closer then she realized. "Sakura," Syaoran stated when he realized she wasn't following behind him. Blinking, she grinned.

"Ready to get your ass beat knight."

"Already over confident. What makes you think you're going to win thief?"

"Because I'm a crafty thief." That made him laugh, taking her hand and walking towards the back of the barn. The dark night erred her and she stared, eyes adjusting the lack of light. Syaoran had snatched up one of the candled lanterns, using it to see by but it only gave off a so much light.

"Feel like telling me about your nightmare?" Sakura gave him a sidelong glance, green eyes dancing as she debated that in her head. The light bounced different shadows across her features, making him wonder what was going through her mind. "You don't have to. Dueling is something I would do too, if I had as many nightmares as you."

"No, I can tell you." She paused, hand tightening around his as they came to the clearing. It wasn't much but it had a wider birth then the town's little square area. At least if she had to, the buildings wouldn't be in her way of taking the knight down or chance watchful eyes judging a female using a blade. "I get…reoccurring dreams." They stopped and Syaoran placed the lantern on the ground so he could take her other hand in his. "For some reason, I always dream about what happened back in Loire."

"It was that bad?"

"It was my eleventh birthday, I told you that part. There was a festival and everyone was enjoying the day the blossoms bloomed. It was so magnificent I don't think I've every celebrated my birthday since because of that. A knight came out of nowhere, covered in blood. I was taken by surprised because everyone was…well drunk and lively yet this man wasn't. He gave me one look and collapsed." She paused, her body shuddering as she remembered her nightmare. In reality everything was true and that's what scared her the most. "After that, the whole Kingdom was under attack. I ran. When I came back, knowing it was safe…everyone was...everything was…"

"Some nightmare," he said, silencing her from staying anymore. She nodded, biting her lower lip from crying. "I thought you said you were in the woods when Loire fell?" she froze, taken aback. She had told him that didn't she? Quickly she stood on tip toes, staring him in the eye with a weird glint in her own eyes.

"T'was simply a nightmare knight. Whether I was in the woods or not, I still saw the blood shed, the despair of my kingdom and lost everything." Placing a quiet kiss to his lips she sat back, yanking one of the swords from his grasp. "Now, lets duel." In a quick swipe she had the sheath in one hand, sword in the other, and at a stance that told him she wasn't at all skilled with such a long blade.

Without saying a word, he unsheathed the new blade, bringing its glint out with a wave, testing the weight out. Sakura began circling him, eyes directly on him. She had a weird smile that told him she had a plan already cooked up. There were no trees for her to jump into, no usual trick for her to enforce on him. Her circle continued, testing the weight of the long blade. A twig snapped in the distance and she advanced first, sword at an angle as it came at his middle. He leaped back, blocking it easily. The blades hit with a clack, the vibration going straight to her elbow. The weight of the sword was a lot different then she was used to. The daggers were hidden underneath her skirts but she wanted a different challenge, wanted to see if she could handle something other than small knives. In an instant he came back with his sword, not giving her a warning as it clanked again with the one she held.

The vibration went up to her shoulder, making her stagger back. He saw it, concern written on his face. She erased that immediately, coming at him full force. She didn't want any pity tonight. The blade hit him with the same vibration that rocked through her and he coughed, surprised by the attack. Swinging on her right side she leaped back, ducking low as he swung. The swoosh of the blade sent shivers through her body. Dropping the sword she tackled him. Surprised, he dropped his own sword, lifting his leg and sending her flying behind them. She caught herself, using her hand to gather up dirt in her stop. Flipping to his own feet, he whirled around and froze. She was crouched on the floor, one leg out the other bent as she gathered her breath. But she was laughing. Blood trickled from her mouth and she wiped it, getting to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I'm fine, again." He shook his head and she swore, spitting more blood. "Again, knight." Leaning forward, she lifted up her already lifted skirt and pulled out one of her daggers. Syaoran leaped to the side, gathering up his sword as the small blade embedded itself into the barns back wall.

She meant business. He rolled to his feet, sword out hands tightly around the hilt. The maroon ribbon wrapped around the hilt felt cool to his sweaty palms as he charged at Sakura. A cry left his throat and he swiped the sword at a deadly, angle, aimed for her middle yet again. She leaped back, tripping over her feet as he came again this time aiming for the opposite side of her stomach. Quickly she grabbed for her second dagger and flung it. The blades hit together, giving her the chance to duck and roll away from him. Syaoran followed, never once losing his footing as he charged her. Sakura wiped sweat off her brow and flipped, cart wheeling towards the barn and her embedded dagger. The moment he was inches from her she ran up the wall, yanking free her weapon and flipped, landing perfectly behind him. He swung and she went forward. With one push she was pressing him against the barn, dagger at his throat.

Stealing a kiss, she laughed and jumped backwards. Shaking off the feeling at the pit of his stomach from the feel of her lips he charged again, this time bringing his long sword up. She back flipped till she was with her second dagger and stopped. Emerald eyes locked with brown as he charged. The weight of his sword coming down would hurt her but she braced herself, bringing both daggers up to block the swords path. The vibration wasn't as bad as when she was wielding Syaoran's other sword but it still rocketed through her bones. Steel on steel made a screeching noise as he brought it out, flipped it and aimed the hilt directly at her ribcage. He was about to smirk, winning that bit but froze, realizing she had one of her daggers hilt against his shoulder. It was a tie. Though, his blow would have been death for her, he considered it as they both won.

She wanted more. He realized then that she was seriously when she said that fighting helped her get whatever nightmare out of her system. He just didn't know how serious her nightmare had been. How could he, he couldn't read her mind, couldn't see the truth behind what had happened seven years ago in Loire. Only her words could tell him and as she stood, foot cutting between them to kick him back a few paces, he knew the depths of how serious she truly was in forgetting about her horrid past. Their fighting skills matched each other, though slightly different in angles and way she advanced, they still matched. Breathing hard, he circled her, watching her lithe frame breathe as she caught her bearings. Both daggers were small glints of steel between her fingers as she stared him down. Sweat beaded her face, soaking up her blouse. Without realizing it she had tossed a blade, taking him off guard as he ducked the sharp weapon.

With a feral swipe she sent the other one in the place he once was and he blocked it. The steel hit his own, falling to the ground to embed itself into the dirt. He looked down at it, surprised by the attack and caught his mistake. He took his eyes off her. Brown eyes searched the spot she was just at. The dark doing them no justice. The small candle at the barn was now almost died out, leaving them in total darkness. He caught sight of her white glow, the clothing she wore giving him little idea to where she was. Sword out, he attacked where he hoped she was and was met with steel on steel. She had gathered up the other sword again and easily blocked what could have been another blow. With a grunt, he brought his sword up and around, moving away from her. She dug the sword into the ground at the same time, using it as leverage to send her body up leg stretched out to land a blow.

Dropping his sword he caught her leg and held on. Bringing her other limb in, she got in a kick. He grunted, letting her other one go. Still using the sword as leverage she came back up and in, making him stumble backwards. Landing quickly on her feet she brought the sword out and swung. The heavy weapon dropped about an inch as she did so, revealing her tired muscles at work, and stopped just at the base of his abdomen. Syaoran raised his arms in surrender. Sakura was breathing hard, tired from the running, ducking, jumping, kicking, and all around just tired. Seeing this, he grabbed the sharp blade not once flinching and tugged her forward into an embrace. Holding her body close to his as they gathered their breath. Sakura was shaking, the adrenaline rushing through her veins like a river. He knew then that whatever it was she needed to get out was out. The nightmare hopefully put to rest for a little while.

"Come on, let's go eat." He said softly. She nodded, not letting him go. They stayed like that for a little while longer. Sakura's thoughts on her brother while Syaoran's thoughts were on her.

…

…

…

_Tears fell from her eyes as she ran, hearing the cries behind her as she did so. It had begun before she had the change to figure it out. The man, the knight that had told her to run had been right but was far too late in telling them. The kingdom was under attack and she could do nothing but run. Her stepmother pushed her through the doors of the castle, taking up arms to fight along side the King. The King himself gave Sakura one look before taking an arrow the chest. The war cry of defiance was what was ringing through her ears as she ran. The roar cry and the screams of those who couldn't defend themselves echoed back to her. _

_Racing down the hall, she slid to a stop, as the door at the end of the hall was crashed open. Sucking in her breath in surprise, she made a sharp turn into her father's guest rooms and started for the servant's stairwell. Tripping on her skirts she came crashing against the badly carpeted stone steps. Hissing from the pain, she quickly scrambled to her feet and took to the nearest door to her left. Pounding feet followed after her and she made to barricade the door the best she could. The sudden hammering made her squeak in surprise as she slammed the servant quarter's doors closed and quickly hopped up another set of steps. Her long white skirt got caught under her feet again and she went forward, smacking her head against stone wall this time. Cursing in her breath she straightened herself just as the door caved in and two large men came rushing in after her. Screaming for help she ran up the spiral staircase and through a secret door small enough for her height._

_Her heart was thudding madly in her chest as she made a silent trip towards the infirmary ward, where her older brother was kept in peace. Light brown hair fell from its braid atop her head and tumbled down in threads as she spun around in a circle and entered a room. Her knee struck a desktop and she seethed loudly as she rushed towards the window. Wanting to see outside. Leaning over the sill she stared down bellow and saw what she most feared. Death. Death was below. Her birthday was ruined because of someone's order for Death. _

Sakura sat straight up, heart racing. Second time in one day, she was starting to believe it was a message. If the old witch was around she would give her advice about the recurring nightmare Sakura constantly had. It was a message of reminder. A message that shouldn't be taken lightly. Her brother had deliberately told her to run, make an escape and in time come find him, knowing he would escape alive as well. He knew something she didn't. At eleven years old, she only knew that the kingdom had fallen, had been raided on her birthday. She had been warned by a wounded knight she didn't recognize. Had been forced from the outside world to protect herself and go alarm the one wounded Knight that couldn't have done anything different. Except he had. He had allowed his sister to escape, only to be kidnapped. A kidnapping that ended with more bloodshed by a wolf she didn't remember. Wasn't Hitori's wolf, she would have remembered that.

Hand against her heart, she tried taking long deep breaths to calm herself down, knowing if she didn't soon then the knight lying next to her would wake up. Looking at him, she felt a tug in her body. He was being so kind to her, waiting patently for her to tell him her big secret the old man claimed she had. Cautiously she ran a trembling hand over his bare shoulder, tracing the outline of his bicep till she reached a scar running down his forearm. A scar she didn't quite know where he received it from. All knights had their stories, their scars and Syaoran had a lot more to him then he led on. She knew that. She was waiting just as patiently for him to tell her his secret. At the moment she had a feeling she wasn't going to hear it anytime soon. The nightmare she awoke from had a different meaning now that she was close to Avalon. The city of mystery, the Kingdom from where the King resided in and ruled most of the land she has been traveling on.

Quietly she climbed out of the bed, gathering her discarded clothing littering the floor. The sun had barely begun to rise, giving a soft glow to the room. She was glad, she didn't want to light a candle and alarm him. When he moved she froze, staring wide eyed at the bed. He barely even stirred, gathering up his pillow as he slept on. Sakura couldn't help but smile, watching his form rest easy. She could easily make out the wound on his back from when the bandit ran him through with his own sword. A mistake on both their parts but he was okay now. It had healed as much as they could get it too and he was still able to maneuver well. The duel they had previously was testimony to that and she felt a sudden pang in her heart as she dressed quickly. What she was about to do, she knew she wouldn't be forgiven lightly. It was, however, something she needed to do before her nightmares got the best of her.

"Lady Abigail, I hope you're right this time." She whispered, remembering the old kook. Finger combing her hair she walked on tip toes till she was out the door, quietly shutting it behind her. The inn was silent, its occupants still sound asleep. With the sun coming, she knew that would change very soon. Quickly she went down the corroder till she came around the corner to the front room. Sitting on a chair, filling out documents was the man she spoke to last night. He looked up, stifling a yawn as he took her attire in.

"I'd say mornin', but its far from. Is there sumthin I can help ye with?" he asked, letting his accent hit her.

"Can I borrow a quill and paper?" he only stared making her grasp her skirts, ringing it in her hands nervously. "Sir, between you and me, I'm looking to find someone and I thought it rude if I just left without so much as to why. That Knight in there deserves so much more then…this. I can pay you back as soon as I can. I don't think I'm going very far." _Crescent City isn't too far from here…_Eriol's voice echoed in her mind and she let her skirt fall approaching the innkeeper with soft steps. "I'm good on my word."

"Where is it ye headin' to? A lady like yeself shouldn't be going off alone in these parts."

"If I told you will you promise not to tell the knights?" at his short nod she sat at the table with him, hands folded together. "Crescent City. I'm looking for a knight called Sir Tory if that's truly his name nowadays. He's…" she paused, holding her tongue. Thinking better of it she sighed, giving the man a genuine sorrowful smile. "He's my brother and I have traveled very far looking for him."

"Brother aye," he scratched his shaggy hair, large hand coming down quickly. "Family is mighty. I don't see why not. Don't worry about paying me back lass; ye have my condolences if you find ye knight brother."

"Thank you," she accepted the quill he'd just been using and a clean parchment. "You won't tell them where I'd gone, right?" at a shake of his head she smiled, ducking her head to begin her letter of sorry. Already tears spilling from her eyes as she did so. _I'm sorry; I'll find you again…Sir Syaoran of Avalon_.

**To be continued…**


	14. On her Own

_**Chapter Fourteen :: On her Own**_

She stopped next to a stream. The horse, which she named Snow because of her white coat greedily, drank from the water. She felt bad having galloped most of the way to their destination. All she wanted was to get away from the Water Town and away from the very people that would keep her back. She needed to do this. Needed to go in search for her brother and find out the truth behind why she lost her kingdom in the first place. A few times, riding the horse down the dirt road, she thought of turning back and only begun to cry. No one would understand why she needed to do this but Abigail and Abigail was not with them. She was in Greenland Isles being the old witch that she was. For the four years Sakura had lived with the old witch, she would always tell her the time would come when deep within her tingled. She would know what to do in that time. Only briefly, did Sakura wonder if that tingling feeling she felt during her nightmare and the times she got closer and closer to her brother was the moment. The moment where it will all come together.

Snow lifted his head, hearing a noise. Sakura got to her feet; hand on the horse's large stomach as she gazed in the same direction. The sun was at its peak, the middle of the day. Already she had passed by a few small villages like the innkeeper said she would but she still had a lot more to pass before she made it to Crescent City. Her stomach growled, not seeing anything out of the ordinary and she sighed. She hadn't thought about bringing a pack of food. She only managed to bring a small satchel of her belongings and that was it. She left everything else, not that anything else belonged to her. The clothes she received from Chiharu felt like a large weight. The one dress she brought from the harbor village in Greenland Isles was less guiltily a weight on her conscious and that was what she wore now. Clean yet worn out from her days ride. Running fingers through her knotted up hair, she went around the horse to sit. Snow was still thirsty, this time savoring the liquid so as not to get a stomach ache.

She envied the horse. Envied that the only commands and rules in the horse's life were what the masters wanted from her. The only cares in the world Snow had was whether or not she was going to get fed and cared for properly. As if sensing her distraught, Snow lifted her head and gazed at Sakura. She tweaked a half smile before laying back arms supporting her head. The sky was clear and blue, no signs of a rain. That was good, that meant she wasn't going to get interrupted by the horrid weather anytime soon. If the change of season was truly on the rise then she would see a lot of the wet drizzle, at the moment, she wasn't ready. She didn't have any clothing to protect her from getting sick, she didn't have any blankets to bundle herself up. In fact, now that she was thinking about it, she didn't have anything other than her breast bands and dresses. She had hurried away from Water Town and never once thought about much about her survival. Something very unlike her.

Very quickly, she found herself dozing off. Snow moved a few paces and began to graze nearby, keeping one eye out for danger and one eye on her mistress. Though she didn't know Sakura for very long, the horse sensed something deep within her. A love she knew she would be granted with if she stuck around. Sakura's breathing became soft even rhythms as she fell asleep. She could hear the horse, the water hitting rocks, the rustle of leaves as a small breeze passed by, and she could hear something else. Her tired mind couldn't quite pick up what it was. Whether it was her imagination or if it was something completely nonexistence, whatever it was she could hear it. The sound was what brought her dream on, the sound of something she couldn't quite figure out yet it kept her from opening her eyes and finding out. Her dream, if she tried to remember later, was mixed with fear and longing.

_One tree blocked her view. It was a tall, willow tree so large around she would need at least ten of her to envelope it. The large tree hung down so low to the ground that its leaves could brush the dirt. The grass was tall, brushing her hips as she walked slowly in the direction of the noise. For some reason she couldn't find an alternate route around the willow tree, her body kept going forward. Slender fingers brushed over the grass as she passed through, the tickling feeling making her smile slightly. If she were to close her eyes she could picture the tall plants around her, picture the tree and its beauty standing above her. If she were to close her eyes she could make a whole new world within her mind that didn't look anything like what she was standing in now. But she didn't and she cocked her head to the side, hoping to be able to find out what that mesmerizing noise was that kept her body moving forward. Gingerly she placed her left hand out, touching the dark bark of the tree. Tracing the groves and curves of the wood with a single nail. _

_Bit by bit it began to crumble and she quickly pulled back. Surprise took over her senses and she took a step back, hoping that will keep the tree from completely disappearing. The noise came to a sudden halt, making her forget all about the tree and how it dissolved from her touch. A path going around the large willow had her following it instantly. The grass getting shorter, softer, and eerily hesitant as she passed it. Once around the willow she realized she was at someone's home. The property going as far back as her eyes could see. The building which gave her the clue stood perfect in stone, smoke crawling out of the chimney on the third story. A lake surrounded the home, twinkling with the bright sun above. She took a few steps forward and stopped, hearing that noise again. This time it was like a heartbeat. Hammering down once, twice, three times, before starting over again. Quick and precise. She turned her head away from the lake and the house and looked for the source. It wasn't loud, but it had a rhythm all too familiar but she couldn't quite place it. _

_Standing, hunched over wearing only dark breeches and boots, was a man. His muscles rippled every time he struck a matted dummy. Fists were wrapped in a white cloth stained with blood as he took out anger on the standing unmoving prop. She blinked, watching as he hit the middle, then the side with his fists. It made no noise when he struck, but she could feel it. It hit her like he was striking iron. Though it should have, it didn't confuse her one bit. Standing there for far too long she realized she was ogling his tanned body. Black hair was matted down on his skull, sweat soaking his entire body as he exercised. A knight. She knew it from the way he held himself and struck at the dummy. Opening her mouth to say something, a crow took flight, cawing loudly. The knight turned dark eyes large as he took her in. Her body and mind froze as she stared knowingly at her older brother. Mouth still wide like she was going to say something, but nothing came out. The crow cawed again as it soared back, catching her attention. Her heart suddenly thudded in her heart as the noise started again. It hadn't been Touya making it?_

_Her mind began to grow hazy and she screamed, not wanting her brother to disappear like he has so many times before. Though he stood there as shocked and uncertain as she as the image disappeared and the crow cawed madly. A sound of alarm, a sound of warning. She needed to hear what the crow wanted. Her green eyes stared at the bird in hatred as the scene died around her, melting away like the bark of the willow had when she touched it. He landed, black eye staring her down like a vulture and cawed her awake. _

The nudge continued to invade her left side. Sakura blinked, confused. The bright light of the sun came to her senses and she bolted up. In a faster movement then she thought ever possible, she was under her skirts for her dagger and already ready for the advanced attacked. As the dream sleep world dissolved away from her mind she realized that it was a chipmunk that had invaded her space. The small brown creature frozen in place as it gazed up at her with its small black eyes. Sakura lowered her arm, feeling foolish. The little animal twitched, standing on his back legs as he peered at her. It was curious, knowing the small chipmunk didn't run away when she moved. Putting that behind her she stuck her hand out wondering if he'll come to her. When he didn't she gave up and stood, stretching her stiff limbs. Snow was grazing, nibbling grass by grass. The water was still where she remembered it and the breeze had picked up yet there were no clouds. The dream she could barely remember but she did remember the noise for it still resounded in her mind. It took a moment for her to comprehend the noise was real and it was coming closer.

Whistling for the horse, she gathered her skirts and hopped on with one leap. Her light weight didn't bother the horse as she brought him around; searching the surroundings for what she hoped was friendly. Making sure her stuff was still secure to the back of the saddle, she clucked Snow to go forward. Green eyes squinted, hand up to shield the sun from her gaze as she searched cautiously. There were no birds like the crow that was in her dream, and there were no buildings. Only open land and trees that littered the large fields of dirt and grass. Circling once, she saw it. A distant shadow coming from the way she had come. The Water Town was half a days ride away, that much she knew and she didn't know if the Innkeeper had kept his promise or not. Feeling like an idiot sitting there staring at the shadows, she got Snow to start forward in case she needed to gallop off before she was spotted. The shadow turned to one person. A girl, no older then herself, running and tripping forward. Not sure what to make of that Sakura took a moment to register the noise she knew she heard. Behind the running girl were men, rushing after her. Though she had the advantage of being ahead, from the way she staggered, Sakura knew she was getting tired and soon would be caught.

Biting her lower lip, she urged Snow forward at a fast run. Leaning low in the saddle she watched as the girl came into better few. Tears stained her dirty face, short brown hair hugged her face, knotted up and sticking like glue. Seeing Sakura relief had rushed through her and she staggered almost falling. The men shouted, swords slapping their waists as they got closer. Sakura leaned to the side, arm out. Missing the girl by mere inches she swore when the girl fell to her knees in exhaustion, Snow circling around. With quick fingers she had her daggers out and flung them slowing the men down. They all drew swords, stopping inches from where her weapons embedded themselves into the dirt. Hoping off the white mare she pulled out the other finger daggers she had strapped to her right thigh, making them hesitate. She was female, something that threw a lot of men off when they tried to attack. Snow circled the fallen girl, till she was protecting her with her large body. Sakura glanced back once then advanced. Out of the four men, only two charged, short swords raised for a kill.

Short stature meant she had one advantage the large men didn't. She ducked one sword, dropping herself and swinging around to trip the second man. They collided together and she rolled away, bringing her small blades up in case someone else attacked. Seeing her attack the out two men came at her. Their blades reflected off the sun and she blinked, throwing two of her knives, letting them embed deep into their legs. The one closer to her cried out in agony, dropping to his uninjured leg as she tore her daggers from his flesh. His companion gave him one look before continuing forward. Practice with Syaoran gave her a different kind of advantage and she ducked, slamming her shoulder into the man's ribcage just beneath his blade. He staggered, falling backwards. Using him as leverage, she lifted up and flipped. Her skirts billowed around her as she swung, getting ready for the next attack. No one advanced. The one she injured with her blades stared wide eyed, the other three couldn't keep their faces from falling as they registered that one small woman just basically bested them.

"We'll find you wench." Said the one large male she had lost two of her daggers in. with a wave he limped off in the direction they had come, leaving Sakura and the girl they had chased. Satisfied, she went to retrieve her other blades, still stuck in the dirt. When they were at a good distance did she replace them beneath her skirts.

"Idiots," she mumbled, looking at Snow. The horse huffed, stepping away from the fallen girl. She was staring wide eyed at Sakura, brown eyes blurry with tears, large glasses half on her nose half ready to just fall off completely. "What's your name?" she asked as calmly as she could. For some reason she pictured her running off, like a deer caught by a hunter.

"Na-Naoko." She blinked, fixing her glasses, still staring wide eyed at Sakura. "Y-you can fight. I've never seen a female fight before. That was amazing. Thank you, thank you so much." She rushed, accent matching that of a well educated girl.

"Why were they after you?" she asked, ignoring the statement about fighting. The girl Naoko looked towards the road where the men had disappeared from. When she didn't answer, Sakura shook her head, hand outstretched to get her back on her feet. "Never mind that. Where are you from?" _Not that I know much about this country._

"I'm…from Galore actually." She accepted her hand, dusting her ragged green skirts off. Sakura stared, Lucas's face coming to form in her minds eyes. Confused, Naoko looked at her, taking the look of astonishment the wrong way. "It's a long story but please don't ask me how I ended up way over here."

"No, no of course not." She found her voice, swallowing a lump as she grabbed for Snow's reigns. "Where are you headed to now? I'm kind of hungry, I was hoping the next village or town isn't too far away." She hinted, wanting to get a move on. It was Naoko's turn to blink as she took in Sakura like she hadn't seen her at all.

"You're not from here are you?"

"No," she whispered, averting her green eyes to rest on Snow's light blue.

"Oh well, what do they call you?" Naoko stared at the place where the blades had been embedded then back at Sakura. One could only guess where she came from.

"Sakura…Sakura of many places." She raised a brow and waved at the horse. "You've been running, I can walk." She suggested lamely. Relief washed through Naoko and she nodded, getting a help up onto the horse. Like any noble lady she sat sideways, letting her skirts cover her legs and thin shoes properly. Sakura kept in mind that she came from a kingdom she knew nothing about. A kingdom where Lucas had no doubt ran off too. "Well Naoko, I've been heading south, is there a place close by?"

"South huh, well the next town is Moon's bay. It shouldn't take long to travel."

"Excellent." She stared at the vast road, hoping that the knights she left behind won't catch up to her and hoped desperately that the men she just scared off won't come any time soon. Her stomach hurt from lack of food and her mind was hazy from a dream she couldn't remember. Sakura was just glad she was back to moving now. Going on with her mission to find her brother, with a new companion to keep her company for a time.

…

…

…

The Town was a lot further away then both girls had figured. Naoko lived in the country yet her sense of direction had been off. Sakura didn't mind it, she just felt exhausted from not eating since she was in Water Town. Why she had forgotten to ask the Innkeeper for spare scraps was beyond her. Once again she found she envied Snow. Able to eat anything when desire. If she attempted to eat grass she was sure she'd get sick. After about what she hoped was a good enough distance from the spot they met, Sakura suggested resting a bit. Easily enough they came up on a wide birth of water, the trees coming closer together. She wondered if it was a border line for the forest. She'd never seen so much open land before now. They only forest she'd seen since she'd arrived oversea was Yuza's massive depths and that was at least two days ride away from where she was now. The distance she covered, not just by herself, but with Naoko was remarkable. Helping the said girl down from Snow, the two went to the edge of the water.

Snow drank as happily as if she were in a barn, keeping one eye on a lookout for danger. Grabbing the empty canteen the innkeeper gave Sakura before she went on her journey; she dipped it into the water, filling it up for them. The air had gotten warmer as they traveled south, the surrounding drier. Though there were trees off in the distance, it wasn't much. She wondered briefly if the desert was close. Takashi's voice invaded her mind, giving her a know-it-all observation history lesson about the land. Even though she knew nothing about the land she was at currently, she could still invasion his answer. Handing Naoko the canteen, Sakura straightened up and quickly busied herself with the horse. Tears had threatened to fall when she thought of the knight. Naoko was a sweet girl; she still didn't want her to know who and what she left behind in the town of major water.

Exhaustion was starting to claim her but napping was not on the agenda. So far they made enough progress to make it to the next town by nightfall if they didn't stop anymore. Snow was by far the easiest horse to ride, not once fidgeting by the constant speed and not stopping enough for her to feed and drink. Patting the horse, she turned eyes on the water as it flowed freely by. The clear blue liquid was bright against the sun, rocks a twinkle beneath it. It was amazing how the river could go so far and still keep up a constant flow. The crystal element was probably cold to the touch at this time of season, not yet able to warm up with the sun. An idea suddenly came to mind and Sakura lifted up her skirts, tying the ends so they rested against her thigh. Naoko watched, awe, as the brunette walked cautiously into the water bare foot, her shoes flying behind her as she kicked them off. The freezing depths sent chills through her entire body and she laughed silently. The torrent was definitely going to wake her up from her reverie.

"That's an interesting design." Naoko commented, watching the girl. Sakura, face dripping with water, turned and looked at her a bit confused. Slender finger pointed at her left leg where the unique intricate design wrapped around her entire limb. The hourglass set in the center of a vine gate, only one flower set at the end of the whole tattoo, a cherry blossom flower in bloom exactly on her ankle. "Did it hurt?" Naoko asked, smiling to reassure she wasn't judging.

"No," Sakura stood, examining her leg. She had only been asked a few times about the tattoo, once by Lady Abigail whom basically said it was witch craft, another time by Syaoran who never got the real story behind it. Throat tight, she traced the design with a fingernail. "It's a symbol, a key to be precise, into the lands of…the Greenland Isles."

"You're from the Island overseas?" Naoko's dark eyes were large, a new meaning behind her astonished face. "That where I was supposed to be sent. What do you mean it's a key? Were you bought by someone?" Quirking an eye, she padded back out of the water, letting her skirts fall around her legs.

"No," she said slowly, green eyes on Naoko. "It's a tattoo of rank, I was very important to a clan that I lived in. this tattoo allowed me safe passage amongst the other clans, allowing me to travel without being hunted down. Why were those men taking you overseas, Naoko?" she asked calmly. Now that they were talking she really wanted to know about the men that threatened to find them. "Care to tell me why those men were determined to get you? They really are coming back to find us now, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so." She dropped her head, eyes closed as she sighed in defeat. "I…I was kidnapped days ago amongst other females from Galore. As we traveled more and more girls were taking from cities and villages. These men were trading us off and selling us to others, eventually we were to be sent overseas to the one man that paid for it all. When the raid hit in the harbor of Millock, some girls and I took the chance to escape. I was lucky enough to make it this far alive. If you hadn't of come along, they would have…" tears spilled from her eyes, dots forming on the ground. Sakura lifted her chin tenderly before enveloping the other female into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered clenching her eyes shut as she thought of the men that kidnapped her from Loire seven years ago. "We won't them come back and you'll make it back home safely." Opening her eyes, tears threatening to spill, she gazed at Naoko thoughtfully. "I'm trying to get to Crescent City to see someone. If he's there you can have a safer bodyguard trip home. I promise." Snow lifted her head from grazing, blue eye gazing in the direction they had come. Sakura stared, moving away from Naoko cautiously.

In the distance, the sound she heard before had invaded them again. This time, unlike her dream, it was real. Blinking she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. When Naoko made to say something she shushed her quickly, one finger up to wait. Snow was fidgeting, hooves moving lightly against the damp grass by the water. The water itself made a slight noise as it streamed by. The air smelled differently then before, the warm sun bringing up rays of dirt and wheat. She couldn't understand it. Trying, she listened harder, putting what the people of the eastern clan to use. Listening to her surroundings before going forth and acting. Smelling her surroundings before making a bad decision. Naoko waited patiently, curious as Sakura kept her eyes closed and walked to the horse to calm her. It was there she figured it out and her green orbs, dilated with sudden adrenaline, snapped open.

"They found us."

"What!?" Naoko seethed loudly, staring in the direction of the way they came. Sakura snatched out her finger daggers, before looking as well. Shadows, distant, but there. "How do you know it's them?"

"I just do," she ushered Naoko up on the horse before awkwardly getting on behind her. With the two girls and the satchel of clothing it was an awkward fit. Snow danced in a half circle, getting her bearings as the two girls adjusted their seats. Taking up the reins she clucked Snow into a soft run. "If we hurry, maybe we can hide in the next town. You said it shouldn't be that far right?" Naoko nodded fearfully, eyes casted down on the daggers poking out of Sakura's fingers.

"Moon's bay is a very small town. It wasn't built into a few years back and everyone there is rather skittish to new comers." Naoko stated, sounding like Takashi without the history lesson. Sakura urged the horse faster, now that they had a better idea to what Snow could handle.

"Well two girls being chased down like hogs. I'm sure they will let us hide there." Sakura glanced behind her, seeing the shadows still a good distance away. "Is there woods around here?" she knew woods better then towns and villages. Even if the woods were foreign to her, she knew she could adjust and hide them better then if they hid in someone's home.

"Westward, but not for days. The desert is between us and the woods." Naoko exclaimed, her voice hitting a tone that said she was far more frightened then her body language. Awkwardly, she tried to see behind her at Sakura, glasses slipping down her nose.

"We're going to get away. If not then I'll fight. I'm a damn good fighter even if they are trained monkeys." Her voice was low, eyes narrowing as they rushed quickly down the trail south. "They'll recognize Snow though; we need to find a way to hide her before we hide ourselves." She cursed in the language of the Greenland Isles people, making Naoko stare at her in confusion. Shaking her head, she glanced behind her as well. The shadows had gained closer, now forming bodies. Eight in all, horses determined to abide by their masters will to gallop quickly. "Naoko where's that fucking town!?"

Blushing from the use of words, the brunette gazed around their surroundings. With a shaky finger she pointed a little towards the eastern hills. "That way." Sure enough, a stone wall, abandoned and shattered came into view followed by more of it. The gate was half on half off with a sign that had been taken over by weeds and tumble bushes. Sakura squinted, trying to see through the dry land of hills and dirt grass mounds. Snow slowed her pace, going up a hill. At the top they could see bellow a town, buildings all in perfect shape, people walking around doing their daily businesses. The flag for Avalon waved tall and proud in the middle of the town. Glancing behind her at the approaching men, she urged Snow forward down the sloppy trail. _We can do this, _Sakura thought, adrenaline pumping.

**To be continued…**

Okay, real quick. Next chapter will be about Syaoran and his reaction for Sakura bouncing off to her adventure. Then of course the chapter after that will be hopping between the two on their separate journeys. Clearing it now before I get yelled at. Thank you for reading.


	15. An Argument Between Friends

_**Chapter Fifteen :: An Argument between Friends**_

_My dearest Knight,_

_I'm afraid of what you would have said if I told you in person. I think I was more afraid of the look in your eyes that would have stopped me, I don't really know, so I decided to bring it upon myself to write it out. I came to this kingdom with you for more reasons then I had led on, reasons I couldn't say. Even though we've told ourselves secrets were only secrets and we still were the same person outside as in, for some reason I couldn't tell you. Maybe not even now. I needed you to bring me here because I was sworn years ago to come. Avalon was the idea but I have found out otherwise that my destination isn't in Avalon but somewhere else. Please do not go looking for me. I promise it is not goodbye. I will return but right now I needed to do this on my own. I've done things by myself for years until now and I didn't see the logic behind keeping you from your journey to the Kingdom of Avalon. I'm sure the King is awaiting all of you with no delays. If my goals were to come into the open, then I'm positive you would have had everyone worried. Besides, Lucas of Galore is meeting you there so I see no reason to why he needs to have the glory of the return without his comrades. _

_I can already picture you're anger. I'm truly sorry for leaving like this. Lady Abigail has told me many times before that I would know when it was time for me to go. Those nightmares, they were telling me something. My past needs to end. I need to find out something before it is too late and I break my promise to someone. I'm leaving Lyri with you because I trust you all. I trust Eriol to protect her far more then I could in a strange country. My promise to her will stay strong and I will return to be her guardian. This is not a goodbye forever. I merely needed to go off on my own as I said. Please; once again, do not come looking for me. I've gone somewhere in the opposite direction to where Avalon resides, so it would be foolish of you to follow me anyway. Once I have found what I've been looking for, I will come in search of you. I love you all. You were like a family I never got to have and more. Promise me you'll stay safe on your own journey. _

_Princess of Thieves / Sakura of Greenland Isles. _

He couldn't have known that's what went through her mind the night they dueled. He noticed a different air about her, noticed she had a different attitude since they arrived to Millock days ago. He noticed it again at the festival in Yuza. She was different, not the same thief princess he came to enjoy around his company. That night they had made love for the final time. They had entered the common room of the inn, sweaty, and exhausted. Only the innkeeper knew that Sakura was a skilled fighter because she had told him. Asked him to use the open land without interruptions. For their meal, he had given Sakura and Syaoran a specialty from the kitchen his own wife created on the house. They only paid for the rooms and whatever the others ordered which wasn't much. The air around Sakura had changed drastically then. She was distant. He noticed it more so when she allowed Eriol to put Lyri to bed late that night. Though the blue haired knight had come to enjoy the small girls company, he stopped complaining about her sharing his rooms. Even Takashi stopped asking questions and talking nonsense that night. No one could have known what was too happen the next morning.

Eriol had found out first, being the first to wake up with the five year old. When Syaoran entered the common room refreshed and confused about the empty space next to him, he found the two eating breakfast. The innkeeper's wife had joined them, telling Lyri a wives tale story. It was when Eriol stood up; not wanting to interrupt the woman's telling and pulled Syaoran to the side that he knew. He knew something had happened. The entire building seemed different, not just the emptiness and lack of emotion on his fellow knights face, but because something had been missing. The innkeeper came back in from the back, holding over his shoulder tied up, headless, featherless, chickens. He gave Syaoran and Eriol one look of sorrow before it turned to complete impassiveness. Whether it was then he knew or when Eriol pulled out an opened piece of parchment from his belt, Syaoran didn't know. His anger rose even before he read the letter, his heart dropped down to his toes before he finished it, and something inside him shattered.

Without a word, he left the common room with a bang of the door. No one made a move to follow. Takashi entered the common room, hair disarrayed as he stared open mouthed in confusion just as the door slammed shut. Eriol had shook his head when he made to follow and the knight sighed, turning on a heel and going back to his rooms. He wasn't awake for drama yet. Outside, clouds covered most of the dreary sky. The sun twinkled at a safe distance in the sky, warm; but not enough. Only a handful of people occupied the courtyard of the Inn, pulling carts full of hay and dragging behind them donkeys loaded with goods. Not bothering to catch any ones eye, he walked straight for the barn where they had the horses. A stable lad jumped out of the way, surprised and astonished at the knight's appearance. The look on his face was neither ferocious nor friendly. The air about Syaoran as he entered the stable told him he shouldn't try and pick a tip by helping him out. It wasn't worth it. The knight's eyes were what gave him away; the brown hues were dilated becoming a deep brown, black color.

Syaoran didn't know what to expect when he entered the dark stable. Confirmation? A lie that she hadn't truly left? What he found when he entered were four out of the five horses. The white one, which had been the girl's horse from the beginning of their journey in Millock, had been Sakura's choice. The stall was emptied. He could picture the white beauty still standing there, locked behind the wooden gate. His mind was playing tricks on him now. Shaking his head, he turned in a half circle. Everything was as they left it, saddles besides one were gone, the horses equipment still attached to the wall where they left hanging. She only took her items, he assumed and the horse. Nothing else. Relief swept through him for a brief moment. At least she hadn't stolen anything that didn't belong to her. The horse had been hers from the start, a gift from the men at the harbor because she and Lyri were the only females aboard ship. Her charms had gotten the group far, he realized. Everything they met, everywhere they went, and no one gave them a second glance because Sakura was with them. She was a goddess to them. A female that could protect and defend.

And she had left. Though, in her note she told him countless times that she would return. A promise to them and Lyri, he didn't think it would come true. Something about the way she left in the night said it. Something about the way she had acted since they got to the kingdom told him and he didn't see it. His mind had been clouded from the very beginning. She was a thief he got to know overseas in a country that basically did him wrong in so many different ways. A country where she lived and prospered, as not one person, but many. Her name said it all. She was Sakura of many places and he didn't realize till now that she truly was a thief. A thief that stole his heart and trust. Stole Lyri's life and brought her to a whole different country and left her in the care of a knight. People died around Sakura, people left around Sakura, and people fell in love with Sakura. He was one of them. Anger rose up, deep within his body and he clenched his fist tight. Sakura had strung him on a string and snapped it. Without warning, fist met with the wood of the stables wall. Splinters flew, a sharp pierce struck through his flesh and he didn't bother to check it. Again, he slammed his bleeding fist into the wall of the stable, creating debris. Again, over and over again until someone grabbed his flying arm and held on.

"Prince! Prince! Stop, you're not going to accomplish anything by taking down the stable!" Eriol bellowed, hanging onto his companions arm tightly. "Your scaring the horses." He argued. Syaoran shook him off, sending Eriol across the hay strewn floor. His anger had grasped him tighter then it should be allowed. The horses made a ruckus, stamping their hooves even as Syaoran calmed down a little. With a quick one last punch to the wall, he went for the saddles, grabbing the first one he saw. Eriol got to his feet then, drawing his sword.

"You dare point your blade at me?' he demanded, his voice taking on the authority he was born with. Taking on that look as he stared into the gray eyes of Eriol. "Get out of my way Eriol."

"Not until you put that saddle down." His sword was steadily aimed, stance at the ready. Though his left leg had never properly healed right, he knew the knight before him could take him down with that weakness, and still he remained still and passive. "She's gone. Even if you went after her, you have no idea which direction she went in." gray met with brown for a long moment. He wished he knew what was going on in his friends mind now as they stood at a stand still. Horses calming finally their hooves beating the ground less loudly. "Prince, as heir to the thrown you know as well as I that you cannot go after her. She made it very clear in her letter and you need to abide by her wishes. If you went after her now, who's to say we don't get ambushed half way to a different destination because someone found out who you are. Your mother would be devastated if she learned she lost her son. The king will bring a war down on his own kingdom to find out who killed you. Is that what you want?"

"Who's to say she doesn't get ambushed, Eriol?" he dropped his composure, revealing for the first time his true feelings to the knight. Eriol stood still, dropping his sword as Syaoran dropped the saddle. "Why would she do that? Why would she just leave, she could…" he couldn't say anything anymore. Head shook vigorously as he fell to his knees, fist slamming against the hard ground. Preparing himself in case he took it out on the floor this time, Eriol was relieved when Syaoran remained still instead.

"Last I checked, Sakura of Greenland Isles was taught very well by her eastern clans. She could best you at fights. You, prince. I can't even win you at a duel and I'm second best in Avalon and she's beat you how many times? I'm positive she can take care of herself." He tried reassuring the knight. "Look, I don't agree with her decision to leave on her own but both of you have been keeping secrets from one another. She obviously planned on this way before you met her." Syaoran looked up at him, desperate and in sorrow. It made him cringe seeing his friend like this. Syaoran was usually able to hide any emotion from people. He had the best poker face in the kingdom, aside from his father.

"She didn't want me telling her." Getting to his feet, bloody hand shaking as he caught leverage on the stables gate. Something in his tone of voice made Eriol arch a brow. Was he laughing? He wondered, watching him examine his own bleeding knuckles. "I tried, so many times, but each time it came down to it she…silenced me. I think she knew I was going to say something that would interfere with her plans to leave." Looking at Eriol, his face was sullen and drained. "Sakura really did plan to leave, didn't she? I think she meant to depart from us along time before today but things kept happening."

"Ye happened," they both turned, seeing the innkeeper standing at the door. The boy from before stood behind him scared and wide eyed. "Sorry ta have interrupted." He bowed his head lightly, shaggy hair falling around his shoulders. "The lady made me promise not ta say anything but I did want to tell ye, she was very concerned for the lot of ye. Especially, this knight. She told me, ye deserved far more then what she did, and that if ye began making a scene to remind ye she is good on her word to return. If ye din't keep ye word I was to find a way to stop ye, of course, knowing who ye truly are I can't do that, now can I?"

"No, I suppose you can't." Syaoran commented, eyeing the innkeeper with a different expression. Eriol took a step forward, gray eyes dancing behind his glasses as he stepped in front of Syaoran.

"You know where she went?" he asked slowly, remembering who was behind him.

"Nay, she told me she be lookin' for someone for a long time and finally figured out where at." He lied, eyeing the two before looking at the damage to his stables. "Ye are gunna be paying fer that, aint' ye?" Eriol nodded, turning to give Syaoran a silent warning before he pounced.

"Sir Takashi will take care of it and if you can, please don't let anyone else know that the prince is here." He asked, voicing Syaoran's thoughts for him.

"Of course," he bowed his head turning to go. Stopping just outside the entrance he looked behind him at the two knights. "Welcome back yer highness, better now then later I always say."

"What do you mean, better now then later?" Syaoran asked, confused. The innkeeper turned, confusion written on his large face as well.

"Don't ye know?" at a shake of both their heads he gawped in astonishment. "His highness the King has fallen ill. The entire country is in mourning and praying for the kingdom. With ye gone overseas, we all thought we'd lose a good bloodline. It does good ta know his highness the King still has a successor." Broad shoulders shrugged, bowing one last time before taking the stable boy and walking off. Syaoran stared at the spot the man was just standing at, brown eyes large. Eriol was the first to say something, swearing deeply as she turned fully to face him.

"My father…no one told me."

"No one knew, Syaoran. You've hidden your identity since we've returned and even now. Whose gunna have the balls to come up to you and give their condolences? They'll be jailed if they did, you know that. They fear your father respectfully." He shook his head, glasses slipping down his nose. "News travels slow either way, maybe it just happened."

"We leave, now." He ordered to Eriol's surprise. Syaoran's composure changed drastically. Eyes grew dark as he stared at his wounded hand, dried blood caking his skin even as fresh blood continued to ooze from the splintered cuts. "Now, Eriol." He barked when his knight companion didn't move. Bowing his head, he turned and walked out of the stable leaving Syaoran alone with his thoughts.

…

…

…

He still had her in mind. How could he not? She left a large imprint on his heart and skin, if he looked beneath his tunic. After a hurried meal and quick add up of how much he owed the innkeeper for beating on his stable, the four had finally moved on. Hidden well beneath a cloak, Syaoran rode alone. He made it very clear he didn't want to talk to anyone and rode ahead of them. The only thing in his line of vision was the pack horse, tied by a long rope to his own horse Peanut. The surrounding area was nothing but trees and hills. The stream had long but passed behind them as they headed southeast to Avalon. The trail was quiet, villages using a different road to go from place to place on trade. He purposely avoided taking a road where anyone would stop them, where anyone would notice the strange group of three knights and a small girl. Too many question would arise, too many distractions would take them astride. He didn't want any disturbance as they rode home. With his mind on Sakura, he didn't even notice they had passed at least three small villages along the way. He didn't notice when they stopped to rest the horses, nor did he notice when Eriol had forced him to snack on the stale bread they brought with them. His mind was definitely clouded over with thoughts and memories.

They reached a small village half a days ride in, stopping to Eriol's suggestion that even Lyri needed to take care of things and stretch her legs. Still, Syaoran kept his distance from them, tying Peanut up to a post outside of a small hut. The village was mostly occupied by passer bys, traders, and the sort. A handful of children played games in the roads, yelling out scores and names as they played an unruly game with sticks and a manmade ball of leather and fur. It was easy to occupy himself tending to the horse, avoiding the looks from everyone around him. Takashi was especially silent, not sure what to make of the sudden change. He patted his fellow knight on the shoulder before passing into the hut to get fresh water for the horses. Syaoran was the only one cloaked from head to toe and the only one really getting odd looks from the villagers. Eriol and Lyri walked passed without so much as a word, getting business done. Syaoran watched silently, brushing Peanut down, as Eriol spoke to a village woman with three children strapped to her arms and legs. She had a warm smile as she leaned down, allowing one of her children to stand next to her as she greeted Lyri.

Before he knew it, Lyri's long black hair was being brushed and unknotted while Eriol entered into the hut after Takashi. Two of the other children came up to her shyly, dolls in hand. Lyri's bright eyes looked over at Syaoran for the briefest of moments before smiling, revealing a missing tooth and accepting a doll being shared. With a dirty hand she dragged out a blond doll she made while at the old couples place from her dress pocket, showing it off to one of the little girls. In seconds they were laughing while the woman braided her hair to sit on top of her head. The act reminded Syaoran of Sakura. Of how she used to do Lyri's hair every other moment throughout the day, changing the style of braid or fixing it up because Lyri had fallen asleep and messed most of it up. Something, deep down in the depths of his heart, squeezed and squeezed tight. Feeling suddenly intoxicated by whatever it was he felt, he moved away from the horse, letting the brush and tact fall to the dirt ground and stormed off. The act startled most of the women around him, the men giving him a cautious look as the hooded knight walked with a tense air about him.

Eriol caught sight of him just as he passed around the hut, going up the slope that led to the rest of the village. Growling more to himself then to whoever was paying attention, he apologized to the woman watching after Lyri and followed after his knight friend. Unlike Syaoran, no one stared after Eriol. Unlike Syaoran, he didn't have a tense aura surrounding his person; he was just a knight in a village running after someone else. Dressed in dark breeches and light clothed tunics, no one would be the wiser to who they were. They looked like any other villager in the kingdom. With Syaoran's cloak billowing after him as he stormed around huts and scared of children and chickens that were in his wake, they knew they weren't just another villager. A rich leather belt hung on both Eriol and Syaoran's person, sword attached to their waist that bounced with each stride they embarked. Taking his in his grasp, Eriol jogged the half steps to his companion, arm outstretched to stop him in his wake. Syaoran swore, coming around with a closed bandaged fist and stopped seeing the stern wide eyed glare the other knight gave him for the troubles.

"Why do you insist on following me Sir Eriol?" he seethed out, yanking away from the knight and walking forwards. They stepped into a clearing outside the village's boundaries. The forest inviting him in. A forest that for miles would lead to a maze of trees and hills, until finally it reached the tall mountain that separated Avalon from the outside world his father ruled over.

"You're going to keep doing this, aren't you?" he shot back instead, watching the off gaze Syaoran had. He could see it in the way he carried his body more then he could see it in his eyes. Syaoran of Avalon was hurting and hurting bad.

"I'm _not _doing anything. I'm going through with my word and going to Avalon." He seethed. Eriol couldn't help but laugh making him whirl around.

"Then why are you being a stubborn man and making it ten times more awkward to be around you. _She_ left Syaoran. She won't come back just because you're making a scene in every damn village we go to. You think she's here, she's not!" he kept his tone down even as it raised, eyes turning to them. That statement seemed to stop Syaoran, pulling something inside him to awake.

"How do you know that?"

"You think I'm retarded? I asked. I asked the woman watching over Lyri right now. I asked the owner of that little shop; Takashi went to go ask some others if they'd seen her. I'm telling you, she went somewhere else. We won't find her even if you tried." He couldn't believe that he was right. All this time, all the stops they made, Syaoran had been looking for her each and every moment.

"You're not trying hard enough." He shook. The feelings he wished would disappear made his body shake with anger. His temper flared as she stared at the knight before him, keeping him back from searching, keeping him back from just going off on his own and doing the one thing she would hate him for. He wanted to look, has been looking each time, Eriol was right. There was no sign of her anywhere they went. Though he had his father at heart, he really just wanted to go to Sakura.

"So what, you're going to search for her when you're needed home. The king is sick and you want to search for a girl that doesn't want to be found?" he unsheathed his sword, taking Syaoran by surprise. "Fight me prince. Get your anger out and fight me. I won't have you ruin the next four days by looking for Sakura when she strictly said she didn't want you to follow her. _You, _Syaoran. She didn't want _you _to follow her because she knew that you would." Blade glinted against the sun as he angled it just right. "Sakura knew that you would throw this whole thing out of proportion."

"I'm not going to fight you, Eriol." He said calmly, though his body itched for it. The very woman they argued about had said fighting was a good source of stress relief. Hadn't he just dueled her last night because she was stressed out, anxious to leave?

"Why not?" he said nothing, eyes hard as he took in Eriol's stance. "Is it because you know I'm right? Is it because you know that if you fight me then you're lying to yourself and believing that she is on this road to Avalon. She's not going to Avalon, she's going in the opposite direction prince and she did it because she loves you." The knight goaded, feet going to the right positions to hold himself against attacks.

"What are you really saying, Eriol?" Syaoran got out slowly; head down to hide the sudden flare of anger that rocketed through his aura.

"That maybe Lucas was right and she really is…" Syaoran attacked, surprising him, surprising the people watching them. Though the anger inside him was purely because she had left and he didn't know how else to feel, hearing Eriol speak the truth was ten times harder then facing the facts. Eriol hadn't seen him move, hadn't seen that long sword be extracted from its sheath until it was too late. He dodged the blow before it connected, bringing his own blade up in defense. Metal clashed with metal before it screeched as Syaoran brought it away, aiming with a thrust for Eriol's unguarded side.

The hilt hit first, changing his tactic easily so not to actually hurt his companion. Eriol gasped as the blow sent a piercing throb through his left side. The side he'd been vulnerable with since the attack in Greenland Isles. His thigh reacted to the blow to the side ribs, a dull kind of throb shooting back up to where it originated. Satisfied, Syaoran stepped back, cloaked hood falling around his shoulders. Eriol gasped, blinking back unwanted tears as he stared at the man he would soon work under. The man who sooner then not would be King and rule over everyone, including the village that watched silently now. Syaoran was a fighter at heart and at sport; his training came from the best of the land and soon developed quicker when he met Sakura. A fighter that learned different tactics living on her own. That move he just used to disable Eriol hadn't been learned from the fields as Squires but from the one female he was about to lose his friendship and his land for, merely by trying desperately to find her.

Eriol spat, wiping his mouth afterwards. In moments, pain forgotten, he attacked. Something inside him awoken merely because of the knight before him. The knight side of him wanting blood, wanting the thrill of the fight. Metal clashed with metal and once again, Syaoran diverted his blade around Eriol's, using the hilt to stick in a different spot. The less painful thrust sent him reeling backwards. Without so much as a breath he attacked again, making Syaoran stumble backwards at his urgency to finish this, his urgency to make a point and get Syaoran heated. His thigh rang with a pain he hadn't felt in a long time as he side stepped and thrust all his weight on that leg. The pain must have shown in his gray eyes because Syaoran faltered, getting a blow on his wrapped up knuckles. Eriol brought his blade around and went for the middle, knowing perfectly well the sword would block its descent for blood. Metal clashed with metal, the screeching sound as they pulled them away a faint echo as Eriol came at him again, driving Syaoran backwards until they were in the woods. Villagers followed, watching in awe and fear as the two went at it.

"You're a fool, Eriol. You can't keep going like this!" Syaoran barked, using his leg to push the knight backwards so he could advance on him with a strike. Eriol fell to one knee, bringing his blade up to stop the other from connecting with his body. "You've made your point." He told him, pulling his sword away.

"You're the fool." He whispered, breathing hard. Pain enveloped his sight as he pushed up with his bad leg and lunged forward. His speed and accuracy had been compromised with that force and he winced considerably as his blade faltered, landing a blow once again on Syaoran's knuckles.

"Fine, have it your way." Something changed in him as he came around, spinning in a half circle, sword coming to the right. Eriol went to block it and gasped as the pain of his sword hit his left side. It rocketed down his spine, through his veins until he was numb. Syaoran had maneuvered to go in the opposite direction, making him think he would strike on the right but instead had his hilt hit him on the left. He didn't see it, hadn't known that he was capable of such speed and skill. Eriol collapsed, breathing hard as he struggled to gain his life. "As future King, you are to no longer allowed to attack without permission under any circumstance. As your friend, I thank you for trying but it could have cost you your life. You are no longer the knight you used to be because of one injury that _she _saved you from. Remember that, Sir Eriol of Avalon." He spat on the ground, blood following after it.

"Is he…is the young knight dead?" a woman asked, startling him. Syaoran blinked back sweat suddenly realizing they had an audience of half the village. Takashi held Lyri propped up on his shoulders, the young girl wide eyed and scared as she stared. The woman that spoke went forward and stopped, shaking with fear.

"No," Syaoran told her as calmly as he could. Eriol had moved an inch, turning his head to stare unblinking at them all. "He needs a healer if you have one here." She nodded, quickly running back to the village. Syaoran jammed his sword into the ground before kneeling, helping Eriol up. "Have you learned your lesson?" he whispered.

"Have you?" he shot back, coughing. Blood slipped from the corner of his mouth, eyes dull as he stared knowingly at the knight. Syaoran nodded his head, getting them both up in a standing position. Takashi said nothing as he put Lyri down, going to the other side of Eriol to help level him.

"Well then, that was quite a show." He gawped, eyes bright as they made a slow progress towards the village. "I found out some news though, some men saw Sakura." That got Syaoran to freeze, eyes wide as he turned his head awkwardly to look at the knight. He ignored the look from Eriol to shut up and nodded his head with a weird excitement that could have been passed for nerves. "Apparently she wounded some slave traders trying to chase after a girl that escaped. They were here a moment ago but left when you two started…" he stopped, realizing something. "I guess that proves she can take care of herself now doesn't it?" Takashi laughed, ignoring the fact that Syaoran was suddenly more silent mentally then he was physically while Eriol groaned, urging them to move on forward.

"Lyri can you do me a favor and throw a rock at Sir Takashi." Eriol whispered harshly getting a surprised wide eyed look from the girl and a stutter from the knight. Syaoran ignored them, his mind wandering as the two began a bicker. Sakura could keep herself safe, but he still wondered who it was that she was looking for and why.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Death on her Hands

_**Chapter Sixteen :: Death on her hands**_

Moon's Bay, a town that wasn't any bigger then your average city. They were known for being skittish, for protecting their people, and for driving those that they believed would harm them, out. Moon's Bay was known for the odd phenomenon's that happen each full moon. Naoko told Sakura the story as the two girls hid beneath a corn stand, the man who owned it, making it very difficult for people to buy his crop as he abide by their wishes to watch out for the men that were after them. She whispered the story; brown eyes alit as she went on a nerd streak of knowing so much. It is said that each Full Moon the water level of the lake set in the middle of the Town would rise just a little more, its dark depths would begin to glow an unusual color and would draw in their women. Not just any women though, it was always said to be those that defied the way of the towns headmaster. So each full moon their punishment for defiance would be their sudden death in the lake. However, on the nights that the moon is hidden, the souls of the dead women usually came back for vengeance, haunting the town and its people.

Sakura didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the odd mystery to the town. The man standing above them gave his opinion of his town's story, telling them that the truth behind it all is some strange chemical that got dropped in their lake before their people even settled there. A chemical that the headman makes the girls drink when they defy the laws before they were executed. An execution that only a select few attended because that is their way. It was also a reason why they didn't allow outsiders to come into their town, whether they are from the crown or not. They didn't like outsiders. Sakura was instantly reminded of Nartake and Hitori. Two stray warriors from two different clans that protected another's queen but instantly left when an outsider came into the picture. She stared through the small gaps in the crates, keeping an eye out for the group that followed them into the town. Snow was well hidden in a barn, caked with dry mud to hide her beautiful white coat. She felt bad for having to get the horse dirty and knew she was going to pay the beautiful beast back once this was all over. She had suddenly come to terms that Snow was officially her horse.

The slave traders had entered on six horses, fully armed with arrange of weapons they concealed beneath cloaks. Having lost the two girls on the hill, they began to separate and search the town. People were making a fuss, spitting on the ground, whispering about the intruders, staring in awe, and some even deliberately got in their path. The two girls didn't know if it was because they announced they were being chased down or if they truly did not like outsiders. It was amusing to watch from their hidden spot underneath a crate of vegetables. The high sun was beginning to drop by time the men settled with watching the entrance of the town. The man, that had hid them all this time, was apologetic when it was time to clean up his stand. The small marketplace was busy in an instant. Finger to her lips, Sakura gestured for Naoko to follow her as they weaved around the busy town's people. Between the two of them and their small frames, they easily mingled amongst them. Once they were yards away from the marketplace, they were standing ducks in the open roads.

Naoko looked around, eyes wide as she panicked. Not many people were heading home quite yet and the ones that were headed in the opposite direction. The lake was a good distance away, few homes surrounding it with one large mansion looking home right at the base of the lake. She guessed that was the headman's home. The lake was large, an eyes view distance in length that covered most of the town. On the left was open land with one standing stone house, a fence surrounding it to protect its property. Sakura could see the vast land through new eyes and new if they made a run for it, they'd easily be caught. A small child stared at them, hidden behind a post and her ragged teddy bear. She watched them curiously as the two girls tried to figure out where they were going to go. If the sun was dying, no one will be out to hide them. If the headman hadn't figured out already that he had outsiders in his town, then they were sure in more trouble if he found out later. Especially if he had a disdain for females. If the stories were true then she didn't want to find out how much they appreciated females, in general.

"Hi, what's your name?" Sakura asked, catching sight of the little girl. Naoko watched as Sakura knelt down lower, her skirts brushing across the dirt. "My name is Sakura, it means Cherry Blossom. Have you ever seen a Cherry Blossom?" she asked emerald eyes bright with kindness. The little girl shook her head, blond strands going everywhere.

"She can't talk." Sakura turned, seeing a boy about ten standing with his hands tightly wrapped around a long stick. "Ma never taught her and the headman says its better girls don't learn so they can't talk back to 'em."

"That's…a shame…what's your name then?" Sakura asked, straightening up. He was obviously the brother. His dark hair the complete opposite of the little girl's sandy blond. Naoko stood close behind Sakura, eyes on the roads.

"Aido, you're the two girls hiding from those big men at the gate." Sakura tensed. "Da says if you're still around you can come by and hide at our place before nightfall. He's a candle maker, said he saw you two hiding with Cooper, the corn trader." He offered when she twitched at being found out.

"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap, Aido?" Sakura asked, cocking her hip as she crossed her arms. She studied the little boy, his blue eyes lazy as he watched them. He was filthy from head to foot like he'd been rolling in mud but his clothes were stitched in perfect precision, teeth straight and missing at odd angles. He shrugged his shoulders, beckoning for the little girl. She ran over quickly, yellow dress stitched with the same perfect handwork.

"Don't matter to me but you don't want to be out here at night. The desert wolves come then to drink from the lake. We have hunters that don't care if you're human or not. The headman doesn't care if we get caught in the crossfire, either." He turned, hand in the little girls and headed for the one home that stood out from the rest around the lake. Naoko nudged her.

"We should just go. If those men find us…please can we just go?" she begged. Sakura watched the children before nodding. Naoko's relief was only short lived as they ran after the two kids. Coming from the side stood two men she didn't recognize but they recognized them or rather recognized Naoko. Pointing, loud voices catching their attention, they charged. Sakura swore. "Hey kid let me see your staff." Confused, he handed Sakura the long stick he held and watched as she held a fighting stance facing the men coming after them.

The two men roared, bringing out blades from their belts. Silently she counted in her head, crouching lower to the ground so her knees were bent just right. At five, she swung, bringing the staff to connect with the man on the right directly in the stomach. He sucked in a breath of surprise, dropping his blade as she quickly brought the other end of the staff up to smack his wrist. Naoko screamed pushing the kids away as the second man grabbed her. Sakura spun, bringing the staff to connect with his back. Letting go of his prey, he sliced at an awkward angle, the air whooshing past her ear as she backed up a step. Bringing the staff down, she undercutted him between the legs and jammed up roughly. Not wasting anytime, she jammed the end of it into the dirt, using the pole as leverage and kicking him to his behind. The first man came back, managing to slice her arm. She hissed at the stinging feeling, her sleeve ripping to reveal the thin line of blood. There was a yell as she recovered, the rest of their group coming at them fast.

"Naoko run!" Sakura yelled, bringing the staff up and jamming it into the man's stomach before racing away. He gasped in pain, hand outstretched as he tried snatching her. A small rock came flying past her head and she turned, seeing Aido stand at a good distance, sling shot in hand. "Thanks now run." She ordered, following after them. Aido let off another shot of sharp rocks before obeying, taking his sisters hand and running up the slope to their home.

An arrow flew past her head, narrowly missing. She stared at the place it embedded itself, eyes wide. Lifting her skirts, she yanked out her daggers and flung them, letting the brief moment to stop and gather her breath. One of her daggers hit, the others missing as they dodged out of the way with the horses help. Swearing, she gathered her strength and ran for it. Naoko and the two kids were up the slope and shouting for her to hurry, the door to their home opened and inviting. It was the only stone house set up close enough to the water to be leveled with it, a land of crop set up just away from the lake. Letting loose her last dagger, she didn't have time to see if it got a victim before she leaped up the stones steps and slamming the door behind her. Arrows thumped one after the other against the wood door, making her cringe at the sound. Dropping to the floor, legs out at weird angles she couldn't help but begin to laugh. This whole situation, this whole dilemma was frustrating at the same time ironic. She suddenly felt like she was back home in the village of Greenland, running from the knights she named Betsy and Joe. No matter how many times she loses them, they always came back with reinforcements.

"That was cool!" Aido remarked, eyes bright as he stared at Sakura. She laughed more, shaking her head. Bringing the staff up, she used it to stand before handing it back to him. "You're a girl though, how can you fight like that?" he asked shamelessly, eyes bright with some kind of admiration.

"Practice little man, practice." At that moment a man stepped out of one of the many rooms, eyes wide as he took in his guests. She had a feeling he wasn't expecting such a loud entrance when he offered to hide them. The man was tall and skinny, not at all resembling the two kids standing before them with his black hair and tanned skin. "Umm, hi thank you for letting us hide here." She said slowly, cringing as more arrows thumped into the door. At least they weren't trying to barge in.

"What's going on?" he asked, staring at the door before staring at the two girls breathing hard. His hand went out to the little girl who automatically ran to it, latching onto his clothing like a leech. "Aido what did you do this time?" he accused automatically. Aido made a rude noise, head shaking.

"Pa it was so cool! These men came out of nowhere and attacked her. She fought them off without a problem!" Aido cried out happily, fists raised as he tried to mimic her moves with the staff. The man stared confused.

"They're slave traders and I'm afraid they're after me. I apologize for the inconvenience, kind sir." Naoko said bowing respectfully. Her body was shaking as she stared at the floor, messy hair hanging around her face. The man raised a hand for her to straighten, an awkward smile on his dirty face.

"It will be my apology if they do get you. However, I must incline to how you're going to get them to stop attacking my home." His wording was strange, making Sakura wonder what his profession was besides his hobbies. Turning she stared at the door as it got silent, the men outside halting their attack. Going to the window she peered outside, raising the fur curtain a slight inch. The men had gathered in a half circle, staring at the house as they talked. Two of them, the ones she had attacked first when she met Naoko were sitting on horses, torches in their grasps. All six men held a weapon that made her stomach drop. She had none. All her daggers were lost to the dirt a good distance away.

"I don't want them to get the children involved, I'll have to find a way to lead them off." she basically whispered to herself. Naoko heard her, eyes going wide.

"You're not going to attack them on your own are you!?" she asked, hands ringing her green skirts like a life line. The look Sakura gave her said it all and she cried, tears sliding down her dirty face. "Sakura you can't take them on alone. They'll kill you!" she didn't pay attention, a plan cooking up in her mind. It must have shown on her face because Naoko couldn't help but cry out more, glasses slipping off her nose as she shook her head in defeat.

"We look alike, if I go out they won't no the difference…I won't let them take you. That is a promise." Sakura suddenly burst out. Naoko's eyes grew wider completely exasperated by the idea.

"How do you plan on that, exactly? What does us looking a like have to do with anything!?" she yelled, tears slipping down her cheeks as she glared at the girl before her. An arrow embedded itself into the door, making the two yelp in surprise. "They have come to collect with vengeance. It's not everyday they loose their money because some girl on a white horse comes to save the day!"

"Sir, do you have a…a large….glass I can use as a mirror?" Sakura asked, ignoring Naoko. Aido was the one to respond, running into a room with more enthusiasm then what Naoko had. "Bow and arrow and a dagger?"

"Aye but…what…" he was cut off as Aido came back with a hand sized shard of glass. Handing it carefully to Sakura, she shooed him away with a thanks.

"I need those weapons, Naoko hold this…" she handed Naoko the mirror. Eyes wide, the man went for the bow and arrow, handing her a dagger that was in his belt. It was small, longer then her hand and wide enough to made some damage. She tested out its sharpness, cringing slightly at the stinging feeling on her thumb pad. Her arm seemed to react to it as well, reminding her she had gotten cut a moment ago. "Hold this steady." She ordered Naoko and to the girls surprise and horror sliced at her hair so it was the same jaw line length as hers. Cutting the rest of her hair was easy; getting it to be exact was slightly harder.

At that moment the man came back with the bow and arrow, gasping in shock at the sight of her hair on his floor. Ushering the kids to go to their room, he handed Sakura the weapon, eyes large. "What is it you plan on doing?" he asked softly.

"I want Naoko up there." She pointed above her head, taking the glass from the girl when she finished fixing her new hairstyle. "I'll make a run for it out the window, distract them. Naoko will shoot…"

"I…I don't know how to shoot a bow!" she protested, hands shaking. Sakura gripped her forearms, green eyes daring.

"You have to do this. I just need them taken off guard. Everything else will be a sintch." She accepted the bow, taking a few of the arrows and testing it out with ease. His eyes went wide, seeing Sakura using the weapon. "Look, hold it here…arm extended out like this…don't lock your elbow. Hold the arrow between your fingers like this and let go." Naoko did it a few times before finally the arrow went soaring crooked. "Good enough,"

"Sakura how…" Sakura shushed her, going to the door and opening it a crack. The men still hung around outside, staring at the house with some glint in their eyes. The horses stomped at the ground, agitated with the stances and fire held above them. Squinting she tried making out what they were whispering to each other and gave up. Shutting the door, she looked at her audience. "Sir I apologize now for anything and everything. Naoko it's easy and simple, go to the roof so you can peer out unnoticed and aim the bow. At my shout, I want you to shoot as many as you can."

"What if it doesn't work?" she asked softly, staring at the weapon in her hand.

"It will," Sakura was determined. Her mind was set and she quickly hugged the girl before ordering her to strip. They needed to change clothing in order for this to work. Stripping down to their underclothes, the two girls switched clothing before finally finding a pair of glasses so Sakura could look exactly like her new friend. Standing together, they looked more alike then one could guess. Besides the eye color and height, the two could have been twins right from the start. "Okay, ready?" Naoko shook her head and she frowned, ushering the girl to start climbing to the roof.

Stashing the dagger she borrowed in one of her leg belts, she peered outside. The moon had appeared behind their heads, the sun retiring for the night. The dimly light outside made the torches the men held more menacing now. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the opposite end of the room, getting up on a table to climb awkwardly out the window. Naoko's skirts were different then her own. She didn't have as much freedom to run and fight like she would in her own clothing and she mentally hoped this would turn out better then she planned. Once she was outside the home, she adjusted her skirts so they were properly in place before stealthily going around the side. There was nothing new; the men still hung around plotting something she didn't know about. If they were desperate to get Naoko back then she knew they would go to drastic measure to flush her out. If she wasn't careful Aido and his family would be harmed. Now that was something she didn't want on her conscious. Looking up the length of the house she tried to see if Naoko was in position. It wasn't until she heard the rustle of straw from the roof and the shadow overlapping her home did she smile and whistle three times to get the men's attention. They turned, not seeing her. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her skirts up and ran.

It took the slave traders a minute to realize what just happened. Seeing her running, recognizing her as the one they wanted, the two men on horses were the first to react. Sakura braced herself for any obstacle, running as fast as she could. No one was in sight, not one soul and she wondered if the story about the lake was true. Was it really haunted? She had no time to contemplate on that as she hefted up the skirts as best she could. A shout, followed by a thump made her look back. An arrow stuck out from one of the men, surprising the others. They faltered in going after Sakura, looking around for the source of the weapon. Even Sakura was baffled, she didn't see Naoko, didn't see anyone other than the six men. Looking at one another, one man pointed at Sakura and the five began their advance. That's when she saw the shadow. With the moon almost above their heads in the sky, the shadow of a man hiding behind the house could be seen. The lake rippled when they moved and shot another arrow. Sakura couldn't help but stare through the glasses at the cloaked figure.

He had the height and build of a man but she thought Naoko would be the one to take out the men that were after her. It would make sense for the Candle maker to attack but from the way the cloaked figure held himself she didn't think it was him either. The house she just left was silent, candles away from the windows to hide any shadows that may cross them, the kids hidden within the rooms to keep them safe in case the traders decide to attack there instead of following Sakura. Not taking any chance in being caught now, she made her run for the second home surrounded by a wired gate. Chickens made a dash for it as she leaped over the fence, skirts whipping against her legs. The mistake was on her part, forgetting she was pretending to be Naoko. One of the men halted, shouting out orders to halt their advance on her. She turned, tripping over a hen as she clucked in anger. Smirking, she took the glasses off, letting them fall to the ground as she pulled out the knife.

"Let's go asstards!" she yelled, knowing perfectly well her plan been foiled. Three of the five men pulled out swords, coming at her. The other two backed tracked, heading for the house they just left. She swore, eyes searching the land for the hooded man with the bow and arrow. He was no where to be seen and she wondered if it was all an illusion. Had it really been the man with Naoko?

"Ye just keep gettin' the way, lass." One of the men stated, coming closer. He had a limp to his walk and she shifted her gaze. He was the one she stabbed.

"I want my dagger back." That made him laugh. She took one step back, legs bent as she held the small weapon out at an angle. "Let's go if you think you can beat me this time. I might just take out your other leg." She beckoned, fingers calling him forward. He held up his arm, stopping the others.

"Lass is mine to kill." He spoke making her smirk all the more. A hawk soared overhead, a shadow in the dark. It was like a signal that made the slave trader advance. Voice booming, he charged, sword out as he made one feral leap over the wire fencing. Sakura braced herself, ducking just as his weapon came for a blow. The hen she tripped over before made a squawk and a flutter of wings before taking off in the opposite direction of their fighting. He attacked again, swinging at an angle that caught her off guard. An arrow came whizzing by, making her freeze in her attack. The sword connected with her arm, slicing through clothing and reopening the wound from earlier. Seething in pain, she leaped back as fast as she could, dodging an attack that sent her falling to the ground. She didn't know what just happened. Another arrow came whizzing by, missing its target a second time. Was she the target?

Dagger up, she blocked a blow and rolled away, dirt sticking to her bleeding arm. From the windows of the house she could see a woman and a child watching in mute horror. Getting to her feet quickly, she directed the advancing slave trader away from the house. No one was coming out to help. They sat there and watched as she ducked, leaped, dodged, and cried out in pain as she tried not getting killed. His fellow companions watched in mute fascination, their own weapons out for the ready. Neither of them held a bow, so where were the arrows coming from? She thought, directing the next attack to hit her dagger before she kicked him back. The blow sent her back a few inches and she took that as an advantage and ran, directing him over the wire gate and away from the stone house. Eyes searching the dark she found a shadow, weapon cocked. The arrow was loose before she could react. Dropping to the floor she stared as the arrow embedded itself into the man directly behind her. Eyes wide he stared at the stick protruding from his arm before staring in horror in the direction it came. Chills went through her body, a relief she didn't know she'd been waiting for. Taking her chance at his frozen stature, she attacked.

Her dagger slid easily into his exposed flesh, his head turning slowly in mute horror at the sudden advancement he hadn't seen coming. Yanking the dagger out she stepped back, watching as he dropped his sword, bringing his hand out to touch the blood soaking his tunic. Sakura didn't know what to make of it. The man hidden in the shadows, attacking with arrows, helping her out. It was an ally she couldn't quite peg and wondered if he was someone she knew or not. Too soon, the attacks came, not giving her enough time to think about it. Bloody blade dripping, she ducked from an attack from his companions and swore as the other came from the side. The sword came down fast and she winced, waiting for the stinging feeling of being hit. When it didn't come she stared, seeing three arrows protruding from this man. Stepping back her eyes grew wide.

"Him, attack him!" someone yelled making her whirl around as the remaining men went after the shadow. Holding her bleeding arm she went forward a few steps and stopped. The attacker was gone. She narrowed her eyes, searching, thinking, wondering what was going on. It was when the hawk went soaring over her head again did she realize what was going on. The remaining men stopped in mid stride, searching the dark surrounding for an invisible attacker. An attacker they would not find, no matter how hard they tried. It was unlikely she was correct but she used that to her advantage and attacked herself.

The first man went down, yelling, gasping as the pain rocked through his body from her blow. The remaining four slave traders were preoccupied by the hidden figure with the bow and arrow they forgot Sakura was the one they were originally trying to kill. With stealth she jabbed one of them in the throat, cringing at the blood pooling around her good arm. Flicking the dagger of its blood content, she lifted her skirts and placed it back in its sheath. Emerald orbs fierce, she stole the dead mans axe, aiming it. She didn't know if it was fear or adrenaline that coursed through her veins. A shudder rocked her body as she waited, coaxing the three men to come at her. Getting off their horses, the two leaders basically spat and smirked. They were taking her way too lightly. All men did. See a woman, they saw a weakling. See a woman with a weapon, they figured they were the bigger human and could easily take her down. What they never tried figuring out was whether the opposite sex could use a weapon against them. Short hair tickled her jaw bone and she waited patiently, body flooding with some kind of ecstasy for warfare. One step, two step, she attacked before the closest slave trader could take that third step.

Axe blade met with sword blade. The force numbing her arm from fingertips to elbow. She leaped back and attacked again. Her good arm wielding the axe like it was natural, her bad arm hanging uselessly in agonizing pain as she attacked him again. The second man came from the side and she ducked, using her small frame to go between them. Bringing the axe up and around she landed it directly between shoulder blades. A cry before he fell. Sakura didn't wait for the second attack, bringing her skirts up and using the dagger to stab through flesh as the second man brought his sword up in an angled strike. His eyes were large in confusion, staring down at her, mouth agape as blood slowly slipped out. She was a completely different kind of species. Sword falling from his grasp, he collapsed to the floor, knees hitting with a thump. Sakura stepped back, breathing hard. Sweat stuck her hair to her face, dirt and blood coating every inch of her exposed flesh. Something inside her made her frozen in place, staring at the three dead bodies, forgetting about the fourth man. She had killed them. Her own hands, took a life and she didn't have any second thoughts about doing it.

It was when the darker shadow overlapped her own, the moon giving off the glow of the night, did she remember she wasn't done. Turning she stared, wide eyed as the last man came at her. Four arrows were like flowers popping out of his back, freezing him in time, short sword dropping with his body. She went backwards, tripping over the dead bodies as she gasped in horror. Her mind a jumble of confusion, body shaking as she took in the sudden shock that she almost died. Tears slipped from her eyes, blurring her vision as she stared in horror. The sudden burst of adrenaline leaving her defenseless. Breathing hard she gasped, good arm crossed over her chest as she clenched at her clothing, fingers digging deep. Over and over the process of what just happened blocked her vision, sent her over the edge. Tears mixed with blood and dirt caking her skin. With one deep breath she let it out in one loud, screeching cry of agony. The sound echoing through the night, its one long note sending bats to flight. The hawk let out its one call, soaring overhead, calling out to Sakura in sympathy.

"Sakura!" Naoko's voice came to her. Her voice distant. She turned her head, hearing her name being called a second time. Her body began to slow down, the chill of the night hitting her in replace of the adrenaline. Naoko was running towards her, skirts gathered up in her hands she took the strides clumsily. "Sakura!" she called desperately. There was an orange glow, lighting up the land behind her as she ran.

"Cherry Blossom." That name, that voice, she turned her head, eyes wide as she took in the cloaked figure stepping out from behind the oak tree she hadn't noticed before till now. Pulling the hood back, dark eyes met with her own and she stared. "This one must hurry and leave."

"Nartake?" he nodded once, head curtly bowing. Hand extended, he held his gaze on her own. She stared at the hand, white and dirty. A leather wrap circling his index finger archers were known to wear. Hawk called, getting her attention just as Naoko stumbled forward. She gave Sakura a look before screaming in shock at the dead bodies she lay atop. That seemed to wake her up. Taking his outstretched hand she got to her feet, body shaking slightly. "W-what's going on?" she asked finally.

"They started a fire. Sakura the desert wolves are here and the men are hunting. The fire is spreading, they can't control it. We need to leave. Who are you?" she said, catching a breath in each sentence. Sakura blinked, taken aback before realizing she meant the cloaked figure standing beside her. Remembering him she gave him a quizzical look herself.

"You're not painted red? Why are you here, Nartake?"

"If cherry blossom permits me to answer shortly, I suggest you listen to this ones word." Sakura frowned before nodding, holding her wounded arm tightly. Naoko didn't know what to make of the man with the weird way of talking. She stared at him for a long moment before following Sakura as she walked towards the town.

"Where are you going?" Naoko asked breathlessly as she kept stride with the girl.

"We need to get Snow before the desert wolves see us…are they real wolves?" Sakura asked, frowning when Naoko shrugged her shoulders. "Nartake, if you've been following us does that mean you have a way to travel?" she asked, eyes searching the dark shadows as they walked the quiet road. The glow from the fire grew brighter and she had to keep her attention from turning back.

"I do," was his short response.

"Good, I…" she paused, stopping in her tracks. A sudden twist in her stomach took over her senses and she bent over, vomiting blood and empty contents. Naoko stepped back in surprise. She started forward again but Sakura held out her good arm to stop her, continuing to empty out her stomach. The shock from the fight had finally hit her, the smell of the fire had wafted up her nose and the scent of her own blood had finally sent her over the edge. Tears slipped from the corner of her eyes as she finished, straightening up in a chill. "I'm okay," she reassured Naoko softly. "We need to go."

"Crescent City?" Naoko asked and Sakura nodded, turning her head just slightly as the glow of the fire lit up the night sky. _I'm sorry Aido for starting this mess for your town. _She thought silently, letting Nartake and Naoko led her towards the stable.

**To be continued…**

Wow, that was hard to do. Hope you all enjoyed that.


	17. Outskirts of Avalon

_**Chapter Seventeen :: Outskirts of Avalon**_

(Three Days Later)

It's amazing, the change of climate in a country. The further south you go the colder it gets. The further north you go the hotter it gets. But when you go in a direction that's neither south nor north, it's a mixture between both hot and cold. The forest land had its own vast weather that changed dramatically when one wasn't careful. Nights were colder then the day. With the sun out, at least the temperature rose a bit but when it was the end snow and the beginning of rain, the temperature played games. As if the weather couldn't make a choice between hot or cold. Nightfall came fast, surprising the three knights as they traveled through the forest. The surrounding grew thick, vines hung above their heads, trees grew taller and thicker, even the bushes began to take on a new kind of shape. Finding the first relatively clear area to make camp, they stopped. The horses fidgeted, Peanut began to bay at the ground as Syaoran got off and tied them all together by a tree. He briefly wondered if it was because the darkness surrounded them or if their animal instincts were picking up on something. The forest had many inhabitants, not just them.

After the fight with Eriol, he felt bad, knowing his knight friend wouldn't be able to patch up his pride now that they found out he couldn't fight like he used to. Getting the horses taken care of, and the saddle and blankets off Peanut, he chanced a glance at his blue haired friend. Eriol was helping a half asleep Lyri off the horse, his leg shaking from the weight he put on it. If only they knew he'd been poisoned, then they would have been able to treat it faster. Now that he was thinking about it, the poison should have killed his friend, shouldn't it have? Greenland Isles had many mysterious, its people, its ruler, and now the kind of chemical poison. As if he could feel Syaoran watching him, Eriol turned, frowning when his companion quickly averted his gaze somewhere else. Busying his hands, he set up camp, helping Takashi set up an area so they could lie down. The darkness had enveloped them unexpectedly, their clumsy movements making it hard to set up camp without a light. Soon as everything was taken care of, he found Eriol starting one. Rocks set up in a circle, as brush and sticks were set up in an arc to light. When at last the light was burning, the three knights got settled. The quietness between them grew with the darkness, the eerie tension confusing.

Neither of them had spoken but a few words since they started off again to Avalon. The argument between Eriol and himself had escalated the prince's choice to be stubborn and the knight's choice to have his pride hurt when he lost a duel. Takashi was stuck in the middle. Not sure how to react to his friends arguing over something that was absurd and childish. The only words spoken mostly were always being directed to their small charge. Lyri's confusion about Sakura's disappearance had only lasted a day before she had leeched onto Eriol, her other favorite adult. It was surprising to see the two of them together. A small black haired child, her large eyes innocent and bright and her language a mixture between what they spoke and that eerie one Sakura had begun to teach her out of respect of Greenland Island. Next to the broad shoulder knight, it was a strange sight to see. As a light meal began to cook on the fire, Syaoran found himself stretching, avoiding his companions' gazes and headed deeper into the forest that surrounded them. His need to be alone was growing each day they were traveling without the princess of thieves. Her wits, kindness, clumsy attitude had stuck with him and something inside him was missing. Whether it was because his love for her suddenly grew unexpectedly or because she was a part of them all, he wouldn't know.

The forest had many desires and mysterious lurking within the shadows and cattycorner of trees and bushes. Syaoran knew this forest well; they were just on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Avalon, his homeland and soon to be country to rule. Easily he found a new clearing not to far from camp. The fire a tiny speck behind him, the glow alighting the camp they had set up. The chill grew with the night. Soon, a heavy fog would envelop them causing complete blindness that it would be difficult to travel in until the sun was at its peak. The three knights were well prepared for that, knowing their way around the forest. Sitting on a large boulder, Syaoran brought one leg up to his chest, fixing his sword so it was propped up against his other leg for easy reach. Leaning his body against the moss covered tree, he stared upwards. The sky was cloudless, the stars twinkling in their odd formation in a universe they have yet to discover. The moment he was in now reminded him of the night he spent in Yuza, gazing up at the stars while trying to figure out Sakura. He remembered the strange advice Chiharu had given him that night too. He was just sorry he never found the courage to tell Sakura the truth before he left.

Blinking quickly, he tried ridding his mind of both females, Sakura especially. Eriol had been right to think that she was bad news, only using them to get to the country across the ocean for something she had never told them. It was unlikely she would return even though her letter had said that she would. Angry now that he was still thinking about her, he stared at the sky, trying to find the position of Orion and the Milky Way. With time and practice, it was easy to tell when the season was indeed going to change on them through the stars. The position and brightness of certain, older constellations, were the truth of the sky. Winter had finally settled to spring which meant that the Milky Way was setting early now, giving way to the darker regions. The rain would come in abundant now, making the nights colder and the days foggy. The sky would no longer be in view until the weather got warmer and a new set of stars had traveled to their region. For some reason, staring up at the stars and finding each different shape in them, calmed Syaoran's nerves. It calmed his mind, settling a blanket over him until he was sure she would not invade his thinking.

A branch cracked and he stiffened, keeping his body still as he slowly reached for his sword. Rustling grew until whoever it was, was directly beside them. "Syao…?" Lyri's small voice sounded, startling him. Regaining his composure, hand slipping away from his weapon, he turned to see her searching for him.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" he asked her, leaning away from the tree so she could properly see him. She smiled, stepping over a large tree root until she was tripping over to him. Syaoran caught her easily, slipping away from his boulder.

"Taka said food is done." Her words were clearer now, surprising him. He'd forgotten how much progress Sakura had done with teaching her to speak. The past few days she'd only been talking to Eriol like everyone else with her didn't exist. "What are you doing?" her words so innocent, so clear, he couldn't help but smile.

"Looking at the stars, want to see?" he asked, easily lifting her up and sitting back on the boulder. Her doll, which she'd been carrying ever since the one old couple gave it to her, was tucked tightly in her arms as she stared upwards. Brushing aside her hair, he leaned forward, pointing up at the stars. "See that bright one there; it's the starting point of a head. Surrounding it are other smaller stars, we call it Orion. He's a fierce warrior that defends the sky." He pointed to another set of stars, turned upside down from their point but visible nonetheless. "That 'v' shaped one is Hyades."

"Wow," her voice was so soft if he wasn't close to her he wouldn't have heard her at all. "Do you think Sakie can see the stars?" he stiffened. He couldn't help it. He didn't think she would ask that, not now, not ever. She turned to him, eyes large. It was almost too easy to tear up with the way she held his gaze so innocently. She had no idea what she just asked of him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly shook his head.

"I have no idea if she can or not." He answered truthfully, getting to his feet and letting her rest against his torso. "Come on; let's go eat before Takashi eats our half." _Sakura, what have you done?_

**(Next Morning) **

As expected the fog rolled in, engulfing everything in its wake. Syaoran was the first to wake, the chill sending bumps up his arms and legs. Blinking back sleep, he stared up at the shadowy figures that were the trees. The fog had made everything gray and bright. Bringing his arm out from under his blanket, he reached for the sky. His wrist and hand was immediately gone. The thick substance that came from the vast ocean nearby had completely surrounded everything. Shadows could be seen but barely. The soft huffs from the horses sounded, telling him they were still tied up to the tree where they had been left. Hoping he could go back to sleep, he closed his eyes, breathing in deep. The chill sent icicles in his lungs, burning them as he took even breaths. A shift and he was awake again. Everyone else obviously still sleeping, their soft snores and quiet breaths even in the quiet forest. Why his mind and body decided to wake up at such an early time, he had no idea? There was no sudden noise and disturbance so it wasn't like he was on alert.

It's because she isn't with him. His mind told him solemnly. However much he tried his hardest to forget about the thief princess, he couldn't. Each passing day that she wasn't with them, the world seemed to change around him. It needed to stop. They still had half a days travel left before reaching the castle, but they had finally reached Avalon. His duty now would change, even if she was with them. The truth of who he was and what he did, would finally be awoken but it didn't matter since she wasn't with them. Staring into the thick haze, he could picture everything in his mind. She had no caste to speak of. Sakura came from not only a village that no longer existed but she was an orphan that grew up within the arms of bandits and warriors, making her someone that Avalon probably wouldn't accept even if he was King. Her green eyes and long hair would be the only thing that would catch people's attention, not her kindness and definitely not her skills with weapons. No matter how hard he tried, all the negative thoughts he could come up with always seemed to get challenged with how he felt about her. Sakura had left a large imprint before she vanished. No matter how hard he tried, his companions would not allow him to find her.

Syaoran soon found his mind drifting back to sleep, the thoughts and memories of Sakura lulling him in a drowse. Why that was, would forever be a mystery to him. When he awoke the second time the fog had dispersed into a thin layer of dew. An awkward feeling overcame his senses, like someone was watching him while he slept. Turning over, he came face to face with Lyri. She giggled as soon as he had his eyes fully opened and took off at a run towards the horses. Frowning, he sat up stiff jointed, an unruly noise coming from his mouth. The cold and hard ground made him sore, every bone in his body protesting as he stretched. A small fire burned in their circled pit, a long stick propped up against the charred rocks. Both Takashi and Eriol were missing, their bedrolls packed and ready for when they decide to continue their travels. Lyri giggled, speaking in that weird tongue Sakura had taught her, to the horses. Syaoran squinted, watching the small child dance around the chestnut mare they named Goofy. The fog may have lifted since the first time he woke but it still made things a lot blurrier to see through. Confirming that she truly was dancing around and under the chestnut, words clipped and short, he got to his feet.

"Lyri where did the other two go?" he asked her, receiving a squeak in response.

"Galὀὓk, galὀὓk, galὀὓk…" (Hunting, hunting, hunting) she chirped, arms out like she was holding a weapon as she swung them this way and that. Goofy shifted on his hooves, keeping a gentle eye on the little human swinging her arms around as she ducked back under him and laughed.

"Hunting, I hope that's what you are saying." He guessed, watching her movements and thinking back to when Sakura would speak in that strange tongue. He had a feeling she taught Lyri more of that then she did with the mutual language everyone spoke. "When did they leave?" he asked and quickly regretted it when she started speaking. Cringing, he held up a hand. "Lyri, sweetie, I can't understand you remember?"

"Ummm…" she paused in her circles, one hand on the stomach of Peanut. "Taka said to stay for a while." He blinked, realizing she probably didn't understand the concept of how long ago they left. If they truly were hunting, then they would be gone for some time. Fixing his bedding, he gathered the blankets and folded, making it easier for him to be ready to leave. Lyri went back to playing, making the horses nervous as she laughed and giggled. The words that flew from her mouth, he realized then, was a song Sakura sung many times. Though each time she would she always thought everyone was sleeping and the first time he heard it was back when they first met Lyri in the barracks. A language he didn't know or understand and yet Lyri picked it up easier then she did with speaking his native tongue.

Sitting cross legged on the ground, he brought out stale bread and jerky, watching Lyri carefully. For such a small girl she had a lot of energy and spark. That was good, especially in a kingdom she never been too. He was surprised she adapted so well, so fast. Taking delicate bites, he found his mind wandering, thinking up a scenario for when they arrived at the castle. His family would instantly love the black haired child, though questions would arise about her origin. Eriol had already mentioned he would take her in, knowing his fiancée would instantly take to the child. Hopefully Lucas had already reached the castle and warned them of their coming so it would be much of a shock. It still baffled him that Lucas of Galore had wanted to go on ahead instead of staying behind in Yuza for one more day. From the position they were at currently, Galore was another days ride out and two to where Lucas lived. They could have traveled together and chanced the extra days but he had insisted he wanted to be alone and travel quicker. A high-pitched yelp from Lyri brought him to attention, dropping the last bit of bread on the ground as he went for his sword. Not feeling it at his waist, he stared quizzically in her direction.

"Spider!" she cried, running away from the tree the horses were posted at and making a quick dive for the folded up blankets. Syaoran stared, wondering if he should laugh at the expense. "Squish it, squish it, squish it." He shook his head, getting to his feet as she pointed and squealed some more. Girls would forever baffle him when it came to bugs and creatures. Snatching up his sword, he walked over to the tree, head shaking. A brief flashback from when the two girls were bathing and swimming in a creek came to mind. Sakura had been the one to scream because of a snake that wasn't there. His smile faded, remembering her becoming a slight pain in his chest. It wasn't like she was dead, he told himself stubbornly. Seeking out the spider, he went around the tree and the horses, searching. Lyri had made herself comfortable on the ground by the fire pit, hands perfectly folded on her lap like she hadn't been ordering him to squish a spider in the first place.

Finding the culprit at eyes height, between Peanut and Goofy, he arched a brow. The spider was a dark color, blending in perfectly with the bark of the tree and no bigger then his fingernail. How she managed to see such a creature was beyond him. Taking up his sword, knowing perfectly well she was watching he pretended to squish it with the point of his sheath. Lyri clapped in response, getting a laugh from him. Leaves rustled from the west of his position, making him go silent instantly. Head cocked, he listened body crouched in a defensive stance as he waited. When the sound came again he went around the horses quickly, moving to protect Lyri whom was oblivious. Taking up a stick she began to doodle in the dirt, not making a sound to his surprise. Syaoran whistled two short notes, wondering if it was Takashi and Eriol. When he got his response he relaxed just as Takashi emerged from the mist. Eriol was behind him, breathing hard as he re-sheathed his sword at his belt.

"We have company." Eriol stated lowly.

"What kind of company?"

"We didn't investigate. There's no game out here for a few miles but a group of at least a dozen men made camp not to far from us. They were getting ready to head out; by the looks we think they're bandits." Takashi answered, getting the bed rolls and heading for the horses. Syaoran nodded, getting the canteen and putting the fire out with one splash. Lyri was up on her feet, confused, and staring as the three knights got the horses ready to leave. "How far till the village outside the castle?"

"I can't tell with this fog. Last night I calculated we should be half a day's ride from the castle so westward should be the village."

"That's where those men were camped, west." Eriol told him, taking Lyri by the hand and helping her up on Goofy. "The fog has begun to disperse in that direction as well, it's much clearer to see our surroundings." Syaoran nodded, thinking to himself as he finished loading the pack horse and mounted Peanut. Sword at the ready, resting against the horses shoulder, he stared around at the current surroundings.

"We can circle them, head west till we know we're about to be upon them and head south." He thought aloud. "We can't get too far off trail otherwise we'll be back tracking all day."

"They'll attack us if they really are bandits." Eriol spoke, eyes wide as he watched Syaoran bring his horse around.

"Then let them attack. This land belongs to us; me." secured hand on his sword, he silently waved them on. They went west, backtracking to the trail Takashi and Eriol had taken earlier. Silently they kept an eye on their surrounding; listening to anything out of the ordinary, listening for anything that would give way that someone else was near. It was easy enough to act like the usual commoner, traveling through the forest to Avalon. The three knights wore no armor or chainmail and Lyri was with them, making it look like a strange family. If one did not look closely to the weapons each male held, then their disguise to travel was simple.

Least that was what Syaoran thought when they continued westward silently. He had every sense on alert as they rode through the brush and forest. The fog, as Eriol mentioned, began to disperse the further they went. It would be easy to spot travelers and easy to spot the enemy. He didn't want to think that it could be the enemy. That would mean, with his father sick, the Kingdom was under attack. Enemies to the crown would be taking advantage to overthrow Avalon. His thoughts eluded him as they continued forward. Chancing a glance at his comrades, he was a bit surprised Lyri was silent; her hands playing with the horse's hair, twisting and smoothing it out like she was attempting to braid the thing. Eriol had his sword out, balancing against Goofy's mane while they rode. His eyes were on alert, scanning the forest for any sign of the group they had saw earlier. Having the child ride with him would be a difficult task if fighting would be ensued but he was sure the knight knew what he was doing if that ever happened. With Eriol seated on the horse, he had an advantage. His leg wouldn't have any pressure on it and his skill was far better then Syaoran's when mounted. Syaoran was known for his hand to hand combat and close encounters on the ground. Eriol was known for his tilting skills and being able to attack above ground.

For some reason, Syaoran had a brief moment of thinking about being King. When his father passed on the crown, his duty would be far greater then his duty as the Prince. He needed to think about who his champion would be, who would be in his circle and who would be in his second circle. With Eriol's injury far greater then they expected he wouldn't be able to perform ground fighting. He felt bad for the knight but knew any pity would be shrugged off and Eriol would push himself to prove that he could do it. Unlike the other day when he attacked Syaoran out of pure whim to get his mind off Sakura, he tried to prove to himself as well that he could still fight. A knight that couldn't fight before they truly grew into their shield was not a knight at all. It has only been two years since they got their shield, two years too short to stop now. Another set of hooves walking through the forest brought him out of his reverie and instantly they halted. One hand up for complete silence, Syaoran briefly closed his eyes and listened. The forest had an eerie feel to it like something didn't belong. He could only hear the flaps of wings as birds took flight, the rustle of leaves as a small breeze pushed passed branches, and he could hear the heartbeat of Peanut. Steadying the mare, he opened his eyes and searched the woods. A distant away a group of a dozen men were creeping their way forward.

They hadn't spotted them yet, the distance to far for anyone to truly see. He had experience to notice sound that shouldn't be there and distortion to any land. The forest had a certain way to living, shapes and shadows of trees and creatures. Humans going through cause a certain distortion he was trained to notice. As directed the changed course and kept a distance from the group. He didn't know whether it would work or whether they were the enemy, but as they headed south he saw the difference in pace. The distance and their movements were still the same and then he noticed it. They spotted them. They were following at a distance that wouldn't surprise them, but yet they knew how to keep a distance. Getting Takashi's attention, he pointed at the ground and put a finger to his lips to keep them silent. Sword out, the sheath falling easily to rest hooked to the horse's reins, they all continued south. _Trained enemy? No, they have to be ordinary bandits with that many people. _He thought, turning his head once to calculate just how many they had, a dozen on horses and few on the ground. _If we had arrows, this would be so much easier. _He frowned, keeping up face as they traveled.

"That many, they have to be bandits." Takashi broke the silence. His dark eyes glued behind him at the group that kept a distance as they followed. "Why do you think they're following like that?"

"A game," Eriol answered, holding Lyri tightly as they ducked from getting hit by a low branch. "We don't have any other weapons besides swords. We shouldn't take them on, Syaoran." he openly said, waving his sword in reference before eyeing the two his prince had.

"Agreed," he licked his lips, thinking of the possible scenarios of escape. "Since they are following us, we can head west again. The fog has let up in this area. We need to lose them at the bridge. The forest ends another few miles from here, south is Kona village, west is Barria village just outside the castle walls." He was talking to himself more then he was talking to them, voicing what was in his head as he thought up a plan. "Eriol, Takashi, we're going to separate. They're bound to attack us if they get close if we separate they'll separate too. Since neither village is further then our current position, Eriol I need you to head west with Lyri. Takashi cover them and I'll head south to Kona village."

"Going alone is a suicide mission." Eriol stated making him nod in answer.

"Lyri isn't involved in this, you are. You two have to protect her and get closer to the castle in case help is nearby." He eyed them both sternly, face expressionless. "That's an order. Those bandits obviously had something in mind for being so close to the castle and finding us. If I am correct the people walking on foot aren't part of their group, but hostages. You said yourself; there were slave traders in that village a few days ago." He pointed out, making Takashi nod.

"You think that's who they are. Slave traders?"

"Probably, otherwise they'd have attacked the first second they realized we were in the woods." He let out a much needed breath, searching the surrounding forest. "On my mark we separate, move fast." The two nodded, though Eriol was obviously not in for the currently orders.

It didn't take long to separate the moment Syaoran lifted his hand. The two headed in the direction they were too at full gallop; Lyri squeezing tight to Eriol as they avoided trees and hanging branches. He felt sorry for the child, knowing it wasn't right for her to be in such a situation. Syaoran knew they would be able to take care of her perfectly fine. Galloping fast, he headed south, turning back once to see if the bandits caught on. Just as he thought, they separated, a handful of them going after Takashi and Eriol at full run while the other half came at the prince. Pushing Peanut forward, he bent at the waist, getting low in the saddle so he could gain better speed. The mare didn't protest at all and he had a feeling the horse had been waiting for such a run this entire time. Horses were meant to run, to gallop, and to be free. Some were trained to become war horses while others to become harvest helpers. Peanut? This horse was made to be a fast war horse. Sword at the ready, hands tightly gripping the reigns so he wouldn't fall, Syaoran led the bandits onward.

He was pretty confident with his plan to bring the bandits on a long run. This was _his _forest, _his _land, _his freaking' _playground since he was a little boy. Against his father, the King's wishes, he had traveled the forest many times growing up. As a page he and his cousins dared one other many times to enter the forest outside Avalon's walls. As a squire, his knight master and training group camped in many locations within the forest. However, this forest could never compare to Greenland Island's vast forest they traveled in for months. It was still close to a maze of trees one could easily get lost in, though. Daring a look behind him at the bandits, he smirked. They were dying by the numbers, the trees they continued to ring around slowing their progress, separating and creating them to a forced single-file line after one man. If they wanted Syaoran, they were going to have to do it correctly. The slopes and muddy surprises of the forest floor took them by shock, while Syaoran led them through it all. Making it seem like he was playing a game when in reality he was simply avoiding getting stuck in a marsh himself. This forest and its many dips and turns, tree after tree, was his.

Kona village will be coming up soon, that much he knew from the way the continued to ride south at a quick gallop. The surface he rode on changed to dry dirt, the trees took shape to thinner oaks and boulders began to place themselves like walls. The mountain was set up high on a cliff, overlooking the ocean, overlooking the castle of Avalon. The south end was a small village that created travelers from Galore, overlooking the beautiful ocean and its many ships. Whether or not Peanut could handle a long stretch of galloping forwards in the change of terrain after they had been running for so long so far, he didn't want to chance his exhaustion or the village's demise. Someone always go hurt when it came to running of bandits. It was like a rule for knights. Avoid contact with villagers and their homes when you take on a full band of rogues or mercenaries. In his minds eye he drew up a map of the forest and the south end of Avalon's outskirts; coming up with details and details of routes and hidden trails. The opportunity to reach the castle by nightfall was growing thin the further he went on, but that no longer was the case. A smile suddenly spread across his face the moment he figured out the next part of his plan.

With the now lack of fog blurring his vision, he could make out more and less shadows. The shadows within shadows taking shape, turning into thin pine trees and oak trees. He knew this part of the forest well; a secret place his cousin Meilin had found by accident when they were being chased down by raiders from overseas; a mistake that had ended up saving Avalon's heir and the heir of the duchess's daughter. Syaoran got lower on the horse, sword angled so not to hurt him or Peanut. Almost at the point of falling off, the two passed beneath a mass of tress that formed a tunnel. Squinting he pushed on with the mare, until they made a sharp right the moment they no longer were beneath the cover of trees. Gloating more to himself then aloud, he brought Peanut around and up a steep dirt hill covered in moss and leaves. It was a struggle to stay atop the horse as they climbed the steep mass but once at the top he knew it was the best choice. His plan was going to fall into place so much easier now. Above the tree tunnel, se could hear the bandits shouting, could hear them barking out orders to go around. They would never be able to find a way around that tunnel. It was nothing but thorn bushes and large trees too close together. Horses made a fuss, along side their riders. The moment Syaoran was atop the hill, he un-mounted, hand brushing across the sweat glistening on the mares neck.

He could feel the heartbeat, quick hard rhythm. It was a good run, now it was time for the horse to rest while he took care of the rest. The village was too close but they shouldn't matter if they realized they'd lost him. They wouldn't go for the village they would spread out and search for the lone rider that separated from his group. Least, he hoped, that was what they were thinking. If they weren't normal bandits then they would probably break apart a third time and go for the village until they flushed Syaoran out. Making sure Peanut was well hidden and tied to a tree, he carefully climbed higher until he was directly on the tree tunnel and a thick branch that would hold his weight. With one sword at his waist and the other outstretched to attack, he was ready. The branch beneath his weight creaked, pausing him in his ascent to crawl forward. Moving a little to the side and over he listened as the men grew quiet beneath him. The tree tunnel surprised them but not by much. Whoever was leading them, knew what they were doing, almost knew what Syaoran had planned. Peering through the gaps in the threes he squinted at the men. They all wore some cloth to cover their faces. Their clothes that of well trained men, not like you would see on ordinary bandits. If they had been able to see what kind of men they were before Eriol and Takashi came back then maybe things would have ended differently.

Holding in a breath, Syaoran watched as a few men went right and another went left. Some even got off their horses as they silently went in search for him. The one man, a tall, broad-shouldered brute, was giving out orders to a few other men. They were all the same height and built; some even taller then the next. It reminded him of some men in the training groups squires needed to participate in twice a year. Two swords that was all he had on him. Two swords and only his one person; it wasn't much of an even odd in combat but he couldn't complain, he wanted it this way. Since Lyri was involved he didn't want her getting hurt in fear that Sakura, if she ever came back, would kill him twice or worse, she probably wouldn't speak to him ever again. Thinking of her anger, of the way her eyes changed a shade of green each time she yelled and bluntly put the knights down was enough courage to drop down from his position. Strong legs wrapped around his victim, falling on him easily and rolling away before he brought a bone. Getting up in a crouched form, sword out ready for a fight, he sprung. War cries could be heard as swords clanked against each other, defenses and offensive attacks. His own blade managing to slice through one victim but not enough to kill him on the spot.

"_Prince_…?" he froze in his attack on one man to his left that came at him with a double bladed axe. All attacks ceased the moment that one word was said, his heart thumped in his already exhilarated chest. Blinking back sweat, he turned and stared wide-eyed as that tall broad-shouldered man pulled down the cloth on his face. "Princes Syaoran, it is truly you."

"Uncle," he was shocked, frozen in place, frozen in time. His uncle was standing before him outside the Avalon walls. A man who was usually placed behind desks and taking care of his fathers other business, the one man that was his father's subconscious basically. He hadn't seen this man since before the mission to go across seas and find out what they could about why Greenland Island had become isolated. His uncle had been the first to voice against the order to; believe that it was a foolish tactic when the King could simply write to the King across seas. "What are you doing here?" it was a stupid question.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sir Syaoran." he glanced at the men now unmounting their positions atop horses and bowing respectfully to their prince. "We thought you were dead…we thought you and those others were…" he stared at nothing realizing half his men had gone after the others. "Who was it you were with and so carefully sent west?"

Syaoran blinked, almost forgetting. "Sir Takashi of Yuza and Sir Eriol of Avalon,"

"Well then good thing it was my son in law that was in charge of the second group I disbanded to follow. Sir Haku will not mistake them for rogues." His gaze went to the few men bleeding and sighed heavily. "You're skills are as sharp as ever prince. Tell me of your journey home while we walk. My men went to Kona Village in search of the mysterious rogue that seemed to have given us the slip so easily. We can treat their wounds there as well." He waved them away, bringing his large arm out to take Syaoran by the shoulders in an awkward embrace. "It is good you are alive, Sir Syaoran, much has happened in your absence." They began walking forward when Syaoran suddenly stopped, remembering.

"Hold on, I forgot Peanut." Sheepishly he went back up the slope he climbed earlier and disappeared with stealth that made some of the men whistle. In moments he was leading Peanut down a safer way, patting his neck and cooing appreciations to him that made the horse huff and neigh in answer. They were finally going home.

**To be continued…**


	18. Crescent City

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Eighteen :: Crescent City**_

Sakura didn't know what to make of the fact that they were finally there, Crescent City; the second largest city in the country of Avalon. Two flags stood proud and tall in the muddy depths of the desert land. They had long since left the grassy plains and entered a whole new terrain she grew to accept. The chill of the rainy season had gotten to her, making her wish she was back in Greenland Isles where she knew what to expect of the weather this time of year. The few nights they slept outside, had been bone chilling. If it weren't for Nartake arriving with more fur blankets, the two girls probably would have frozen to death. Thinking of the red painted warrior, she gazed at him with a smile. Nartake was staring at the city with new eyes, Naoko leaning against his broad frame as she snoozed. Sensing her eyes on him, he turned, giving Sakura a curt nod. Destination complete, they knead the horses forward and through the gap the stoned walls left for them. Sentries on either side watched them curiously, waiting to see if they were a threat or not. She was thankful they remained where they stood. She didn't know if she had the right words to explain why they chose to enter their City. A light drizzle had begun, the mares ears twitching at the soft feeling the water made on skin. Gazing up, Sakura made an estimation that it would begin to pour soon. Glad they were somewhere with shelter before that happened, she kicked Snow into a run. Nartake followed pursuit, eyes sharp as they came through another set of gates.

The city was a flurry of colors and banners. People were walking left or right in colors Sakura was astounded by. The wealth of the metropolis was obvious as they rode through, looking for the first Inn they could find. The buildings were made of stone, a set up you didn't see often unless they were wealthy. Stores were close together and separate from ones home. She could make out the paths that led around back to someone's house or simply a path that went to another store set up in a whole different position. The city was magnificent. As moments passed, Sakura began to understand why the City was called Crescent. Half moon shapes were positioned on every door, every wood. A tall sentry post reached the sky, set in the middle of the courtyard. Three men stood at the top, watching the city with sharp looks. Knights walked the streets, swords bouncing against their legs as they took in everyone. Crescent city was a well watched place. There were no trees, no plants to mark the beauty of the place. The desert in itself was beauty enough for travelers, the sound sand and stones were unique and colorful. Sakura was absorbed in large boulder as they rode by. The shape was that of a chair, the color was that of both the desert land and the stones own color, and it seemed to represent art.

Finally they found a place to stop, an inn set up against a barn and stable. Sliding off Snow, she led the horse around back and watched as Nartake woke Naoko up kindly. The corners of her eyes crinkled, the warrior was beginning to like her new friend. It was strange to witness, knowing perfectly well he stood out like a sore thumb in the strange country that wasn't his home. Painted red, he probably would have stuck out even more, she was glad he had decided against his tradition and washed the stuff off when he began to follow her across the sea. Once everything was set up and both horses were in separate stalls, she gave the stable boy a few coins for looking after them and walked with her two companies into the inn. The starlight inn was what she expected it to be. Inside had been dark and dreary, tables and chairs set up in welcome for travelers. At the far end was a stone hearth, unique chairs set up around it with a round table between them. A strange couple occupied them, talking in hushed voices as they took in the new guests. From the looks, Sakura recognized them easily as rogues. She hadn't spotted one since coming to this country and she was shocked she spotted them now. Naoko caught her eye and ushered her towards the innkeeper, not wanting any trouble from staring at the strange people by the hearth.

"What could I do fer ye?" a large-rounded woman asked, hands holding an array of dishes and cups. Calm blue eyes took in the three from head to toe, not at all missing the weapons both Sakura and Nartake wore to their person. "Ye obviously not from here."

"No," Naoko was the one to speak, smiling kindly at the woman. "Two bedrooms please…um, and maybe baths drawn?" her eyes looked guiltily at her ragged clothing and dirty skin.

"Two rooms it is, Lucifer!" the woman called behind her, the sudden loudness making Naoko shrink back in surprise. The woman had a voice. "It's five coppers per room, ten if ye plan on stayin' long." She said as a tall broad-shouldered man came out from somewhere. Dark eyes took in the new guests in the same manner as the woman's before he looked to her for orders. "Bring 'em up to two rooms and have Lalacy start up baths."

"Right this way." His accent was different from hers, but the same manner of speaking. Naoko started forward, mumbling to herself about how much she was thankful for her bath. Sakura followed last, glancing behind her once more at the couple by the hearth. She needed information on her brother and the sooner she got started, the sooner she got to see him. If he truly was in Crescent City.

Nartake allowed the girls to bathe first, using the excuse to check out their surroundings for the protection of Cherry Blossom. Face flushed at his remark, Sakura waited patiently in the room he would be using as the girl Lalacy set up the water. The few days it took for them to reach their destination, both she and Nartake had to explain to Naoko who Sakura was and where she came from. The girl hadn't been surprised, but she was a bit shocked to learn that Nartake was from a world within the woods and would be protecting Sakura like she was royalty. The girl, Lalacy was soon done and out the door leaving Sakura in complete silence. Grateful for the alone time, she easily stripped out of her dirty dress and began to unravel her breast band. At the pull of her shoulder she paused, wincing slightly as she took in a deep breath. She never truly healed after the fight with the slave traders, the depth of the slice in her upper arm had gone in deep. They had tried to do as much as they could and thankful that Nartake was with them, had been able to create a medicinal cream with the surrounding plants. Thinking of the green medicine made her cringe as she finished undressing and gingerly placed her body into the awaiting bath.

Little by little the heat of the soothing water unknotted her muscles, inch by inch. Resting her head against the back of the tub, she lowered herself as best she could until the tops of her knees were outside. The sting of her arm sent chills rushing down her spine, making her stomach clench at the feeling of how weak she had become. She shouldn't have gotten hit, she knew better then to allow herself to be stained by weapons, and yet…Sakura closed her eyes as the memory of the past months ran across her eye lids. The memory from the other day was the freshest in her minds eye. She had actually taken a life and rejected it. It was strange to think about it, how she puked, how she lost control her body and soul in that one moment to stay alive. Pretending she was someone else, like she has been since she turned seven. Claiming all sorts of titles just to reach one destination was a sin upon itself and yet it didn't phase her one bit. It used to make her sick when she pretended to be who she was not until she learned how to control that feeling. The warriors that took her in that one fateful night when she was nine taught her how to control her emotions. Taught her how to fight, and how to hunt and heal. She learned a lot until the moment she took over being their queen. Opening her eyes she began to wash her body, being careful of how much her shoulder was beginning to hurt and tried with all her might to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Once she was cleaned, dried, and dressed back in her clothing Sakura went back down to the corridor. She felt anxious suddenly, being so close to her brother, yet so far away. If he was here, she wanted to find him right away. All thoughts put aside she didn't want to waste any more precious daylight. It would be nightfall fairly shortly and she still needed to find out if he was even in the same city as she. Otherwise, staying would only make money disappear and time shattered. Naoko was nowhere to be seen, Nartake was in a corner of the room drinking to himself. His eyes lit upon Sakura as she entered but said nothing. He knew why she was searching; the whole of Greenland Island's mysterious warriors residing within the woods knew her story. As eerie as it was, she didn't deny she was thankful someone did. Not sure how she should approach the situation she was currently in, she resided in sitting next to the quiet warrior as he drank from a cup. Lucifer appeared in front of her before she could even blink, toothy smile plastered on his stained face as he asked her if she needed anything.

"Cider if possible," she smiled back but he was gone in another blink.

"Tu étè waviet, Cherry Blossom." (You are being watched) Nartake said lowly, mouth opened around the rim of his drink as she kept his gaze straight ahead. Sakura flinched slightly, back straight as she kept her own gaze smiling as Lucifer returned with her drink. Placing a copper on the table, she turned at an angle so she could see both him and the rest of the inn. It was the same people sitting in the same place since they arrived. Only a slight difference in atmosphere caught her attention.

"Where?" she asked just as lowly, using the cup to hide the movements of her mouth. Green eyes took in every inch of the inn, every face, and every door. She felt like a predator watching for an exit strategy before attacking her prey.

He didn't need to point out or say, for she found them in the moment she turned her eyes to the left of her. At the hearth of the corridor, it was no longer the couple that sat in the chairs she caught sight of before, at least a handful of men stood at angles around the fire wearing cloaks and straps for weapons, a few women hanging on their arms. All of them were laughing, goblets of ale in their grasps as the man sitting perfectly still continued to speak. His blue gaze was on her however, watching as she drank her cider, and spoke nonchalantly to Nartake. Sakura didn't know whether to be shaken up at that cold stare, or be ecstatic. It was obvious he didn't have a female attached to him, nor did he accept the flirts some of the women over there would openly flaunt. Immediately she averted her gaze and found something random to stare at. Chills ran down her spine as she felt him continue his stare, the odd feeling igniting her stomach. She itched for the dagger hidden beside her thigh, her lone dagger she saved from the fight with the slave traders; her lone dagger that had sister knives once before but no longer.

"Should I do something?" Nartake spoke, startling her. She shook her head after that, finding his eyes on her as she breathed deep getting the shock out of her system. He spoke her language, which meant he wasn't as threatened by the man watching her as she would have hoped. "Cherry Blossom is familiar with that ones stare?" he asked instead, making her frown.

"They are rogues; rogues can sniff out one another. He may or may not be threatened at my appearance but he sure as hell knows I'm one of them…was…one of them." She corrected softly. Just as she finished speaking that, she knew. She knew what she needed to do in order to find her brother. At least find a start before it ended again. The only issue she faced was approaching the group without starting a fight and she knew from the aggressive stances some of those men held, they would definitely start something. Another realization hit her and she glanced around the room. "Have you seen Naoko, yet?" she asked.

"That one is still up in room." He said slowly, watching as Sakura got to her feet after downing the rest of her drink.

"Stay, I'll go see if she needs anything." A quick look behind her at the group by the hearth told her she was still being watched. Making sure she left an open invitation, she hoped would get the man's attention, she weaved her way through the bustling commoners and back up the wooden steps to the rooms. The feeling of being watched disappeared the moment she was no longer in view from everyone. The tingling feeling at the base of her neck also disappearing the moment she turned the corner and headed down the hall to their rooms.

Walking down the hallway, alone, seemed to tick off her warning clock. She was unaccompanied, walking down a dim corridor that held no candles, or any source of light. Windows weren't carved into this end of the second story and she wondered if they did that on purpose or if it was because they weren't able to. She hadn't realized how far back and how many turns it took her to finally reach the room she wanted; the tick of her internal clock going through her mind as she continued through the maze of the upstairs inn. She did, however, feel the sensation of hearing her own footsteps falling on the wooden floor. The tap-tap of her shoes as she forcefully walked quickly, the only sound in the entire hallway. No one else was around and she knew instinctively that it wasn't true. Someone was bound to have followed her, or simply be in the same place as her. She wouldn't feel strange if she was alone. Knocking on the door she would be sharing with Naoko, she entered without a second breath and quickly shut the door behind her. Her mind had spooked itself into not waiting to find out if she truly was alone in the hallway or not. Mentally she laughed her back against the door as she let out a solid heave. The girl in question sat with a thin sheet wrapped around her naked body, staring blindly at the dirty dress she'd been wearing earlier. Arching a brow, Sakura walked slowly to the bed.

"Naoko…?" she didn't know what to ask. The girl looked so helpless sitting on the bed with nothing but a sheet on. Her wet hair was beginning to dry at odd angles, her glasses placed awkwardly against her nose.

"I can't go out there wearing this." She whispered harshly, hands tightly wound around the dirty and stained dress. Sakura glanced down at her own dress, the dirt caked on the hem of her skirt, strange stains growing darker around the sleeves and neckline. It wasn't that bad, she was used to worse. Naoko apparently wasn't, because the girl was crying silently, hands still tight around the fabric like she would just tear it up. Just then, Sakura realized she didn't know much about the girl. Where she came from, who her family was, or anything about her caste. The two girls had been too absorbed in running from men, finding an easy route to get to Crescent City, and talking to Nartake about his land.

"Do you want to see if we can wash it?" it was a simple question, but the look Naoko gave her next was one she wished she kept her mouth just. The tears sliding down her face freely disappeared down her neck into the sheet. "We can go buy a new one…" she trailed off, sitting on the edge of the bed. Cautiously, she took the ragged dress from between the girl's hands and moved it from her view.

"How do you suppose we do that? The money we have won't last more then one night here and…and…" she began to cry again, this time wailing as she buried her face into her hands. Her glasses got pushed up without warning and Sakura leaned forward to snatch them off her face before they broke.

"Hey," she placed a hand on her bare shoulder, ducking so she was eye level with her. "I know a trick I can use to get new fabric." When Naoko didn't lift her head she continued, her voice soft as she cooed to the girl. "I…I used to be a thief back where I came from. You learn a lot of neat tricks with your words, even…"

"You're going to steal from them?" her words came out in a jumble and Sakura leaned back in surprised, head shaking.

"No, no of course not, I'm going to trade them. It's a trick I learned so you don't steal; it's bad for the conscious when you pull dirty games like that. We need to find something of equal value that would pay for a new gown." That seemed to perk up the girl because she was grabbing the sheet around her body and getting to her feet. "Do you have something of equal value?" she was shocked, last she checked Naoko hadn't any item with her since they met. She went behind the curtain that separated the bath tub from the room and came back holding a necklace. The gem at the base caught her attention much more quickly then the silver backing. She held it between her fingers gingerly as she shown it, letting the trinket swing back and forth. "It's beautiful," Sakura found herself saying.

"It was my mother's." the word was so blunt, _mother._ Sakura brought her gaze up, watching as Naoko stared transfixed on the necklace. It continued to swing back and forth until finally, she stopped it and cupped it tightly in the palm of her hand. "This should be enough to buy two dresses, right?"

"Are you…sure?"

"It was my mothers fault those slave traders took me. I had run away from my own wedding and she took it upon herself to set up a kidnapping with those men. They were already passing through with other females; I was simply bait because she was angry with me." she shrugged her shoulders, sitting back on the bed. "My father…he was a gambling man and lost a lot to debts and beggars. It was only a matter of time before my mother found a suitable candidate, a noble man that would give our family a new name and money. It was rumored he was trying to be King in the neighboring country. I didn't believe it for a minute that he would be King but my mother did and next thing you know, the love of my life is locked away and I'm forced to marry a noble's son in Galore. I didn't love this man though, I loved Nathan." Her words seeped into Sakura, eating away at her brain as she remembered her own parents. She was to be married to someone as well, wasn't she?

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Naoko took her glasses back, placing them on her face as she gave the weakest of weak smiles. The tears still continued to flow down her face at the memory of her family in Galore. "Here," she handed Sakura the necklace, letting her feel the weight of such an expensive trinket. "I'll stay here and keep Nartake company. We're the same size so I'm pretty sure it should be easy for you to get two dresses." She knew a dismissal when she heard one. Getting to her feet, necklace safely tucked away she gave Naoko a small smile.

"I won't be long, I promise." The look Naoko gave her was one of great gratitude. Even though they really didn't know much about each other, and now that she knew Sakura was a thief in her old life, she still held that same look in her brown eyes; respect. The necklace felt all the heavier then. Grasping the necklace between her fingers, hidden within the hem of her skirts, she walked out of the room slowly.

She felt it before she even had the chance to open the door wide enough to step out. Eyes wide, she quickly fixed her stance and left. Naoko didn't need to get involved in anything, especially if she had been the one to silently invite whoever it was that stood outside the rooms. They had actually followed, she was thrilled, but the feeling she felt at the pit of her stomach wasn't excitement, it was boiling for a fight. The hallway was shrouded in darkness, the light from the room illuminating the opening just slightly before she made sure to shut it without hesitation. It took a minute for her gaze to adjust to the lack of lighting and by time she did she felt the pressure on her wrist. With a heave she used her strength to bring her wrist back to her as the attacker tried to lift her off her feet. Releasing the necklace, she undercut the shadow, bringing her fist up to slam into their nose. A numbing feeling rocketed through her hand, up her arm, and stayed around her elbow. A grunt came from her blow and she took the chance to move away from Naoko's door only to be stopped the next moment. A new kind of pain came from her healing shoulder as they grasped a hand tightly around her. It made her stagger forward, bringing her to a crouch as she bit down to keep from crying a loud, to keep from bringing attention to them. Her mind screamed curses for the wound, curses for being weak.

Her stomach was slammed against the wall; chin scrapping as she avoided breaking her nose. The arm they held came up and around to be painfully pushed against her back at an angle that brought tears to her eyes. Fighting against the pressure of a body against hers, she tried reaching down for the dagger hidden. A sharp point pressed into her neck, chocking. Fingernails tugged at her skin, going down as they forced their own hand downwards, over her body and grasping her other hand tightly. She slammed her head back as hard as she could, landing a slightly blow but not enough to be released. Her other hand came up above her head, their body pressing more forcefully on her back to keep her from barely moving an inch. Her head was held against their own, the smell of old ale and charred smoke wafted up her nose and she coughed. Whoever held her, they were much stronger then she, more skilled in hand to hand close -quarter movements. As a last minute try, she struggled, bringing more pain to her bad shoulder in answer; she couldn't move.

"Such a fighter," a male voice breathed into her face. The stench of ale stronger there as he whispered so his voice didn't carry. Her eyes blinked back tears as she struggled once more. "Only few females can fight and ones tha' don't carry themselves like nobles." She felt his knee go between her legs, bringing her skirt to bundle at the awkwardness. He was making sure she couldn't move, not even her face.

"Let go of me," she snapped, spit leaving her lips as she tried using the wall to push off.

"Feisty," he growled, bringing her arm back a little more. She saw the second shadow then, a distorted figure at the end of the hall moving slowly. For a minute they didn't even look like they were moving at all, like her vision was being impaired at the searing pain going through her arm. "Why are ye here, lass?"

"Why do you care?" she replied back, eyes watering. "J'rae gute," (I got this) she whispered then, having a funny feeling the shadow at the end of the hall was Nartake. Whether it was or not, it had stopped in time. Her vision following the still movement as it remained in one place. Her eyes shook at the pressure on her arm, blurring it a moment later until she could do nothing but bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from crying out.

"Who are ye?" he asked then. Did he hear her speak the other language? She wondered briefly. The stale smell of charred smoke got to her and she spat dry air. "Ye be one of us, but ye talk and walk like a noble. Why've you come to my territory lass, don't ye know who I am?" his voice had hit a dangerous note of anger. Before she could reply, he let go. She felt the release but couldn't move. Her body was numbing to the pain, making the tingling feeling shake her nerves. With a lash, she was spun around and slammed against the wall again so her back hit this time, head getting the same impact. Wincing in pain, she let him do just that knowing she couldn't do anything about it. "_Who are ye!?"_

Green eyes blinked back the tears until she could make out the cloaked figure before her. Make out the shape of his square jaw and long crooked nose that made him just a tad ugly but handsome. Her arm tingled with a new kind of pain, making her nauseas as she opened her mouth to speak. "Sakura of the Greenland Isles," she said lowly, knowing he could hear her from the proximity of his body. The hands around her shoulders, to keep her against the wall loosened a bit. "I am the princess of thieves and came…and came for personal business only." Her breath hitched as he brought a weapon to press against her stomach.

"Princess of thieves, aye." She couldn't make out the color of his gaze but she had a feeling they were blue, the same blue ones that were watching her downstairs. Bringing his face closer to hers, lips tickling her ear as he leaned a little more intimately against her, he whispered, "Ye friend attacks, I gut ye now."

"Who are you?" she asked him instead, eyes going wary. Nartake was in the shadows, probably with the bow and arrow drawn. The man against her would die before the knife could penetrate her skin, she knew that.

"_King _of thieves in this land, lass, ye came into my territory ye follow my rules. Ye personal business had better not be something that would make me want to gut you and the noble lass you came with. Now she is _not _one of us." He talked fast, pulling away from her easily. "I bid you farewell Princess Sakura of the Greenland Island thieves." She blinked and he was gone. Mouth parting she stared at the space he was just occupying before turning her head to watch the shadow of his figure disappear down the hall. Nartake was beside her just as fast, weapon at his side, still notched and waiting to be sent into a body.

"Cherry Blossom," he tried bringing her gaze up to him but stopped, seeing her body shake. In a single moment she was laughing, the sound chocked from her throat as it got louder. He blinked in confusion, taking a step back as she slumped to the ground still laughing. _What the hell had just happened? _She wondered before letting the tears slide down her face. Holding her sore arm, she let the tears fall as she laughing turned into a chocked gasp of air. As much as rogues were territorial, they were vicious and relentless, but this one didn't use a weapon on her and she knew from the way he threatened to gut her and Naoko that he was bluffing. He wouldn't tell her his motives, he would simply do it. Her fellow rogues back home usually did. Was this country really that much different?

…

…

…

Sakura hadn't wanted night to fall but she couldn't stop it from happening. By time she exchanged Naoko's necklace and gotten them two exquisite dresses to wear in replace of their ragged ones, the sky had begun to change color. Night had come when she finally found her way back to the inn they were staying at. The city had been nice to her except the streets were like a maze of stone and paths that she'd gotten lost twice before finding a tailor and twice back on her way back. Nartake had disappeared once again the moment she entered the rooms with the dresses and hadn't returned since the moon found its way to a high point that laminated the city with a glow. Though it hadn't been a full moon it was still large and beautiful hanging in the sky with the stars circling it, the change of coloring making the moon itself an off white. It was too beautiful to pass up the chance to walk the city and see what they wouldn't have been able to see before. At least for Sakura, a wealthy city like this had been destroyed when she was seven, being replaced by weeds and rubble by time she was fifteen and even worse come present day.

Arm in arm, the two girls walked down a path in awe. Crescent City had a new meaning as she took in the sight of paper lanterns shaped to the fit the name, hanging by yarn in Joshua trees and building signs. The stone paths leading them towards the center of the entire city had a few candles lighting the path, melted away and running down like a stream of wax. Unlike most places she'd been to since entering the country, people still walked about like the night hadn't come at all. It seemed busier as the night grew, louder too. Sakura did notice the change in scenery as nobles disappeared by the hour and rogues claimed the streets. Not one caught her eye, not one gave them trouble as the two girls walked around enjoying the night. Her mind wandered to the rogue that had the guts to slam her against the wall, weaponless and forcefully. Her arm was a dull ache now and screamed more when she moved it at different angles. Getting changed had been a difficult task if it weren't for Naoko helping her into the gown. A shudder rocked her body and Naoko glanced at her in confusion. Shaking her head and smiling the two girls continued on.

She wasn't sure if they had a destination in mind or if they both just wanted to walk around. After seeing the light blue gown she'd brought the girl, her face had lit up like a child receiving gifts. The fabric the tailor used was one of the most expensive types he'd owned, soft to the touch, and shined with the blue dye. A darker shade of blue enveloped the inside of the corset opening, less soft but still expensive. After explaining that they were traveling and didn't want to stand out like chicken to a coyote, he made the gown seem plain to the eye when in reality it had looked gorgeous. Walking up a stone path, towards a fountain that spewed out water from a carved stone King, Sakura figured was the King of Avalon; a few eyes had turned to them before looking away. Looking at the statue, she found herself trying to figure out why it looked familiar. The sunken carve of his eyes were a large shape, determined and fierce, shadowed by the beard around his chin and under his nose. Once they stopped, she found her head tilted with the angle of the fountain, staring wide eyed in admiration. She'd seen that face before but where?

"This place is gorgeous, isn't it?" Naoko had said, bringing Sakura out of her reverie.

"Yes," her smile didn't quite reach her expression and Naoko frowned.

"Sakura, why is it you wanted to come here?" she asked. Blinking, she looked at the quiet girl for a long moment. She hadn't exactly told Naoko much about why she was traveling, only that she needed to find someone. "You don't have to tell me," her words came out softly, shoulders shrugging in her gown as she moved to sit on the stones positioned by the fountain. "It's just, you seem distracted now and before when we entered this city, you're gaze had brightened up like you'd find what it was your searching for right there on the street."

"I…" Sakura paused, sitting down next to her as she fixed her skirts. "I'm looking for my brother." There, she said it, something she hadn't done since…well ever. The strangest feeling coursed through her body the moment those words left her mouth. It wasn't relief that someone other than Nartake knew, but it wasn't anxiety either.

"Your brother came all the way across the seas here?"

"I hope so," Sakura sighed, knowing she'd have to explain. Fixing her gaze on one of the crescent shaped lanterns hanging nearby, her mind began to buzz with how to best explain the situation. Then she knew; she knew by the way a soft breeze came around and made the lantern sway in its wake that she could tell Naoko the truth. The girl wasn't her enemy, she wasn't the one that had attacked her home, hadn't betrayed her this entire time they were traveling together. _Syaoran was the same too, _she found herself saying in her head. "Naoko, don't you think it's odd that I talk like a noble?" she asked instead of explaining.

"A little," she confessed. _""Ye be one of us, but ye talk and walk like a noble"_ she found herself thinking, the voice of the King of rogues invading her mind at that very moment. Wrinkling her nose, getting the image of his stale breath from her minds eye, she gave Naoko a look that surprised the girl.

"Seven years ago, no, eight now, I was a noble." The change of Naoko's sitting form made her heart leap. She continued anyway, trying not to be phased by the girl, "My father's kingdom was attacked the day I turned eleven. My brother had been in the infirmary healing from wounds that were too fatal for him to walk, so I had ran to him. My stepmother made me run, my father told me to hide, and this knight came out of nowhere and told me if I didn't go to my brother it would all end." She stopped, licking her lips as she remembered it all. The blood, the screams, and the trees that stood so tall and pink before collapsing and setting fire as the attack came. "The ones that attacked must have followed me to the very end, like I had been their target but I wasn't…my whole kingdom had been the target. They wanted it destroyed, wanted it to burn down so it no longer existed. My brother, he had told me in seven years I was to find my way here, to Avalon, and to find a knight.

"Except, when I had found the knight I was looking for, he already knew. He knew that my brother was here but didn't know I had lived. He traveled all this time with me and didn't say anything until this one night in Yuza when he confessed…no he basically told me to stop looking. I had no idea who this man was but he knew me too well, like I'd grown up with him or something." Sakura stopped, feeling the tears but she willed them to stay at bay. She couldn't break down now, of all times. Naoko was watching her intently, listening to her story with wide eyes. She didn't want her pity, though. "You know, whoever it was that attacked my kingdom to the ground, captured me. I had been so scared that I wouldn't be able to fulfill that promise to come here but then these men came out of the woods when we were traveling north of where I was taken. Was it because I was their prisoner or because I was seven years old and didn't fit in with the rest of them, they saved me."

"Nartake…?" Naoko asked when Sakura didn't continue. The look on her face made Sakura smile head shaking to her disappointment.

"No, but they were just like him only a different clan."

"Oh," Naoko was thoughtful before her face brought on a whole new feeling in the pit of Sakura's stomach. "You said, _'my kingdom'_ does that mean…your father was a King?" she had basically whispered that part, the awe in her voice escaping her calm demeanor.

"Yes," a whistle caught her attention then, two sharp notes from the distance. Turning her head, she searched the now quiet pathway. During her tale of truth, Sakura hadn't noticed people had begun to disperse so only Naoko and she were left. The whistle came again, recognizable this time and she whistled back, three times. "Come on, Nartake is looking for us." The two got to their feet, dusting and fixing their skirts. Naoko then did something she hadn't wanted from the beginning, she curtsied. "Naoko, please don't do that."

"You may see differently, Sakura, but you are royalty and you _are _alive to live that tale of how your kingdom perished." Her eyes twinkled as she latched onto Sakura's arm then. "I may not know much about what happened besides of what you told me, but I do know my history. They had meant for your family to die, to overthrow and take over what you ruled but are _they _ruling your country now? You didn't die, you're brother probably didn't if that's the reason you're in this city, which means you still hold the title of being Princess, maybe even Queen. Laws are a funny thing, your highness."

"We'll see," was all she could say then.

…

…

…

That night, Sakura dreamt the same dream she always had when she thought about her home. A home she no longer lived in since the day she turned seven. The pressure it was beginning to put on her soul was starting to give her nightmare, eating away at her mind into thinking what Lucas of Galore had said was true, making her believe everything she had worked for was a waste. The moment she awoke in sweat, her breast band caked to her body and hair disheveled from the wetness she couldn't take it anymore. Eyes blinked back sleep, her mind trying to place where she was and if it was still a dream. A soft snore came from the body next to her and she quietly turned, observing Naoko's sleeping form. They were still in Crescent City, that much was certain. Sitting up she glanced around the dark room until she made out the candle set up on the table. Making sure not to wake up her friend she lit the candle and waited as the flame illuminated some of the room. She'd forgotten she fell asleep from exhaustion, having excused herself from dinner early and crashed on the bed the moment she'd taken off her dress. She had a nagging feeling Naoko had slipped her spiced Ale to calm her nerves, either way, pushing the process of getting her to actually sleep for once. Swinging her feet around she stood and held the candle close to her, blinking back the rest of the dirt from her eyes.

Since there was no window, she couldn't tell the time of day. From the way everything was strangely quiet, she figured people were sleeping. The room next to theirs was quiet, which meant Nartake was still asleep if he slept at all. A feeling of anxiety overcame her and quickly but quietly placed the candle back down and went in search for her old gown. A minute later she was out the room and stretching her legs, using the candle to find her way through the long hall and down the steps into the corridor. No body was around, the place too quiet for her liking; part of her felt that it was a good thing though, having no one around to watch as she slipped out the door and around to where the horses were kept. It was weird to see animals sleep, especially horses. The way they stood up on all four legs, neither leaning against something nor curled up in a ball like most do. The moment she entered the barn, she heard the soft snuffs of horses. The flick of their tail hitting against the walls of their stall was like a thump, the slight stamp of their hooves as they found a better position to stand in was calm. Using the candle to see by, she caught sight of the stable boy sleeping up right against the far wall. Smiling to herself, she was softly padded past him until she was ducking under in Snow's stall.

The white mare gave her side long look, not at all bothered by the interruption of sleep. Sakura smiled, clicking her tongue against her teeth as she cooed the beautiful white mammal. Snow must have already had the three hour duration of sleep most adult horses went by; her blue eye followed her new owner as she found a brush to tend her. The stall had a variation of tools to tend the horses, each different for different uses. The anxiety she felt had built up gradually in the pit of her stomach, the same sensation she got each time she had a nightmare. Though, she knew this time it was different. Whether it was because she was closer to her goal or because there truly was something wrong, she wanted it to go away. Brushing Snow, she felt a slight change in her anxiety. Doing something with her hands always helped to an extent. Knowing Snow needed to be tended too most times in the day was the benefit of owning a horse. The white mare kept one eye on her as she brushed out the knots forming in her long hair, being as gentle as she would if it were her own hair. Once that was done, she moved on to her tail, brushing out the tangles making it look as neat as the rest of her.

She was sure a long time had passed since she began on Snow, when she was done the night was still there. A strange fog had enveloped the city of Crescent, lying on the land as a chill from the desert spread across. The temperature had dropped a few notches and she shivered consciously, wishing she'd brought something to wrap around her bare arms. The candle was losing its flame, the wax melted to the very end. Sighing, knowing she couldn't stay out longer without light to see by, she ducked back under the stall and quickly stepped out of the barn. She was amazed and thankful the stable boy hadn't once woken up the whole time she was there. She didn't have a good enough excuse being there, especially since she didn't want anyone knowing she had slipped out in the first place. Sakura crossed one arm around her body, using the other to hold on the candle as she tried to keep the chill from shaking the flame out. The dew had increased as she walked steadily back to the inn. The candle itself would go out if she wasn't careful; the breeze from walking would surely make it go out. Stepping around the corner of the building she stopped, seeing a shadow. Squinting, heart pounding against her chest, she brought the candle up higher as she searched. Shadows could mean anything from her own silhouette to a stray cat. Not seeing anything after a moments pause, she took a step forward and paused again.

"Care to tell me why ye traveled this far, aye princess?" the voice was soft, directly behind her making Sakura jump out of her skin. Whirling around clumsily, she held out her other hand to keep the flame from going out as she stared wide eyed at the cloaked figure. "Easy now," he laughed, hands out in defense or was it apology?

It took her a moment to answer, studying the figure she couldn't quite see. "I don't see why it's any of your business. I don't plan on staying very long." she continued to stare him down, not sure if she should attack or not. Her dagger felt heavy against her thigh in answer but she remained still, holding the light out to see him clearly. "You never told me who you are?" she said next, making him laugh out right.

"Aye," pulling back his hood, she let the candle illuminate his features. She already knew he was the same rogue that had been watching her from the beginning, his crooked nose placed in the center of a strong-square face. Blue eyes darker then the sky danced with amusement as he let the candle light flicker existence into him. The stubble on his chin was blond but the messy hair atop his head was brown. "Is the princess of thieves satisfied?"

"Am I supposed to know you?" she asked, confused by his words as she stared into the shadows of his eyes.

"But ain't ye? The princess of rogues traveled from across seas and can't even familiarize who I be. It hurts a rogue's heart, knowing one of his own can't even figure out their King. Haven't ye learned anything from my brother, Kailyn?" his words hit her hard. If she wasn't cold, she was sure goose bumps would have traveled up her arms at the mention of that name.

"You're…" she couldn't finish what was in her mind. The resemblance was there, the same nose, the same eyes if not darker, everything about Kai was there, and yet she couldn't say it. He wasn't Kailyn.

"Koji of Crescent City, King of the Rogues." He finished for her, a smirk larger then his face apparent on his face as he took in her shocked expression. "Kailyn wrote much about ye, Sakura of Greenland Isles, but he didn't mention ye'd be a fighting noble woman." The mention of that made her cringe inside, waking her instincts up as she got defensive.

"I wasn't aware rogues have this much territory, even in countries they never step foot in." she snapped. Arching a brow, he took a step forward making her take one back.

"Oh, I've stepped foot over yonder but I figured I could leave my own flesh and blood to watch over that half." He brought up a hand, cupping her chin with a gloved hand. She didn't move eyes hard as she watched him stare into her like he could unravel every inch of her thoughts. "Seems he had help by adopting the likes of ye. Where is my fairest brother?"

"…dead," she averted her gaze, remembering that night Kai fell out of the tree with arrows in his back. It was because of her he'd died. "Bandits shot him down four months pass." Her words were almost a whisper. At that he dropped his hand, letting her face him fully again.

"Bandits had no business in us rogues." He studied her quietly. "He protected ye from 'em. I can see it all over your face lass."

"It wasn't a trap if that's what you think." She held his gaze then closed her own eyes in defeat. He wanted the truth, she could read it on him, sense it more or less. She didn't know how much she could take that cold stare, even if the shadows covered most of his blue gaze from her sight. He had the same look as Kai and Kai knew so much about her, it sickened her. "I'm here because I'm looking for someone." How many times was she going to tell someone that? "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a Touya…Tory of Crescent City."

"Tory of Crescent City…I know of him, but do you?" the blank expression she gave him surprised him and he smirked. "Come morning I'll have one of my own come to take ye lot to the place where ye would find Tory. Farewell," he winked and walked off. She stared after his retreating back, wondering what his words meant. The chill that ran down her arm this time was one that made her hurry and return back to her room, Koji's word replaying in her mind.

**To be continued…**

Look, she's telling the truth now.

I have officially come to terms that this story will never end, which is fine, so long as I don't get writers block. The main point of the story is coming; I'm trying to keep everything at bay as well, not going off point and such. I don't think I have as of yet, but if it looks like I am, please let me know. Princess of Thieves will be a story that has no end until the end comes. If that made sense.


	19. Mysteries in Mind

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Nineteen :: Mysteries in Mind**_

It had only been a day since his return to the castle of Avalon; his home, his life. The entire kingdom was buzzing with news of the prince's return. That he wasn't dead after all and that the kingdom of Avalon will brighten up now that the heir to the throne wasn't lost to them all. His mother, usually calm and collected was far more ecstatic for the return of her beloved son then most that resided in the castle. He was the heir, the future, the one male in the family out of four sisters. Though his older sisters all played a part by uniting most of the kingdom through marriage, Syaoran was the key to keeping it all together because he was to be King one day. From what he found out, it would be one day sooner then he'd hoped. Since their return he hadn't been able to see his father, hadn't been able to slip passed the maidens and guards to go talk to his father, he hadn't been able to leave his room without as much as an announcement of his movements. It was becoming maddening. Syaoran was getting irritated from the attention, having gotten used to the lack of it the months he'd been traveling, he didn't want it now. All he wished was to see through his own eyes how his father was doing and find out the truth behind the mysterious sickness. That's all he'd been told, his father was sick. He found that out long before he even reached the outskirts of Avalon, he remembered, it was the day Sakura had left them.

After having kicked out the two guards that followed him around, he stood in his bedchambers, staring out the wide slit of a window. The plated glass that separated the outside world from him stained red and gold. With a tug he unlatched the lock and opened it, letting the cool breeze of the afternoon's ocean air in. The salt smell wafted up his nose and he accepted it with gratitude, having gotten tired of the smell of horse and dirt. Leaning against the cool stone wall, he stared down at the drop. It was six stories up, maybe more then that give or take the gaps between the stories. Unlike before, when Sakura and he had dropped from a two story imprisonment, there were no carts to land in. A grin appeared on his face, remembering that fateful day they escaped a hanging. It had truly been her fault in the long run, her popularity as a thief having preceded her name greatly. They weren't even allowed a say to why they were jailed in the first place, Prince Cree simply wanted to dispose of. Pulling away from the window, he frowned. He needed to speak to his father now before it was too late. The whole reason why three troops of knights had gone overseas was to figure out and obtain the truth behind the mysterious Greenland Island. Shipments had stopped, trades ceasing little by little till you heard absolutely nothing from the island. An island that was far bigger then they thought. The only problem with reaching his father, were the guards that would stop him. Senior Knights had more muscle and tolerance for the younger ones and he couldn't talk his way to get them out of the way. They didn't fall for any tricks, especially by the Prince.

He needed a plan and a good one at that. His father needed to hear him out and found out why Prince Cree, a warlord from a kingdom that wasn't in allegiance to Avalon, was running that country. Loire had been the Kingdom in which a King lived in, ruling the island and its entire people. Loire had been the Kingdom that had been destroyed right under their noses, the alliance with Loire having been terminated in the process because of its death. Sitting on the large chest before his bed, he thought hard and long about a plan good enough to get rid of his guards. He couldn't see Eriol for he was being treated in the infirmary, the physicians trying the hardest to find out if they could save his leg. Even against his words, they didn't care; they wanted to see first hand the injury of a poisoned wound. Eriol would also be with Lady Tomoyo, his future wife. Upon their arrival through the castle walls, the trio had been disbanded and separated immediately. Given dinners separately and given orders to wash and change before writing reports on their travels. Of the bandits they came across, of the troubles in the passing villages and towns. They needed to report everything and now. Lyri had been taken, given immediate respect and caring by the Queen's ladies in waiting. Poor child, he knew she wouldn't be speaking at all until she saw one of them. A sudden thought passed his mind and he frowned, wondering if it would work. He needed it to; he didn't want to be trapped any longer.

The large double doors were set to open inward, meaning he could hide behind the doors as they opened and locked from the outside as well in case of emergencies. He remembered being locked in his rooms as a boy, punishment for the pranks he pulled growing up. Pranks his older sisters played on him as well that he usually got the blame for. Attaching his belt to his waist, both swords in placed at his side; he began putting his plan in action. Dressed in all black, it was easy to hide within the shadows all about his chambers. Standing straight, back flat against the wall, he tossed the first thing he could get his hand on and tossed it. The crack was loud, echoing through the rather empty room. Immediately the doors opened, the two knights rushing in to find out what happened charging like large bulls. Syaoran rolled his eyes, slipping from behind the door and snatching them both quickly. Mentally laughing, he shut and latched the bar outside roughly, hearing the boom of the echo as it collapsed. Immediately the two locked inside began banging on the door, ordering him to open it up. He was sure the closet guards down the hall would hear their banging and yelling. Without hesitation he made a run for it, boots stomping against the floor to his despair. If he played his cards right he could avoid any knight that came at him, trying to stop his progress. If not, his swords were in easy access to pull from his belt and whack them a good one, sheath and all.

Rounding a corner, he slid to a stop, quickly ducking behind a large planter. Two newly made knights, from the way they kept joking and smacking one another's arm in a game, came walking up. They hadn't even seen him, which made him wonder what kind of men they were bringing into the castle nowadays. Keeping still, he waited as the two continued by, talking rather loudly about a maiden in the castle. A visitor from outside the walls, her skin so fair they were beginning to make bets she would burn from the sun before she left the castle home. Syaoran blocked out their voices, staring past the planter to make sure it was all clear before making a quiet fast walk towards the stairs that would lead to his father's chambers. In truth, he didn't really know where the King was. It could be a number of places. The castle was large with many rooms, most of them used by his mother and father, others used by the court. Very seldom did they have visitors from outside and when they did the whole of the fourth floor was used for them. It surprised him most of the time how many people came because one person came to see the King of Avalon. Before rounding another corner, he stopped, quickly positioning his body so he blended in with the pillars. The great hall was below them; the balcony, in which he leaned over now, was made of stone and granite. The pillars were large enough for one body to hide next to perfectly. The creator of the castle never kept in mind the hiding places and he knew them all. Just as he thought, knights were rushing around below, looking for him. Hushed voices were exchanged in passing before pairs of guards were going in different directions in search of the escaping Prince.

"Idiots," he grumbled to himself before turning, making sure the way was clear before going around the corner and through a hidden passage in the wall. In moments he was shrouded in complete darkness. Hand pressed against the cold wall he waited before his eyes adjusted, the light at the end of the tunnel brightening. Grinning, he began forward slowly. Fingers slid across the wall, feeling the smooth texture in passing, his feet shuffling against the stone floor so he didn't trip. The secret passage had been made in case they were attacked and the kingdom would fall. His sisters and he had made many games using it, hiding from their nursemaids and guardians, always being found out moments later because the Queen knew exactly where they went. From the hall he just left, the tunnel led down to the opposite end of the castle directly where the set of stairs were that led to their parents chambers.

Castle Avalon was atop a cliff overlooking the large ocean, far more then Kona village did. If one went to the balconies of his parent's chambers, you would see the far drop to sharp rocks and crashing waves. Coming up on the light at the end of the tunnel, he stared out the hole that was used for air, stared at the outside world peeking in and shining brightly. The sun was high above the castle, bright and warm. He could feel the breeze perfectly from the position of the tunnel and he relished in it, letting the cold nip his cheeks and nose for a brief moment. The hole wasn't big enough for one to crawl through, but it was big enough for him to peer, head and shoulder out. Below was just as he remembered it, dark rocks and white waves. A death he did not want to see anytime in his life. Taking a deep breath, he continued forward, running his hand over the wall for the latch that would open the passage. Fingers stumbling over it, he paused, pressing his ear against the wall and listening. Footsteps, hushed voices, and more footsteps passed by. Waiting was a virtue, he was taught that many times throughout his life. As a knight, you waited until you knew for sure you are being attacked. As a future king, you waited patiently as your subjects gave you problems you need to address day by day. As the son of a King, you needed to wait before getting the attention from your royal parents. A seldom thing, but he learned the truth behind patience is a virtue. When the hall on the other side of his position went quiet, he pulled the latch and blinked as the bright world came into view.

"Good show, your highness." Syaoran grabbed for his swords and stopped realizing it wasn't one of the guards, but his uncle.

"How did you know?" he found himself asking, letting the passage close behind him. His uncle arched a brow, arms crossed over his chest. The man was a tall-broad shouldered knight that could terrify anyone by just his looks alone. A shaggy beard the same color as his dark garb had been growing out on his chin since Syaoran could remember and it still never reached passed the man's collar.

"Meilin's my daughter; you don't think I've played these games with her when she was a child?" Syaoran could only stare as the large man shook his head in pure amusement. "The guards are searching the grounds for you, I was with your mother when we heard and she…_mentioned_ you'd be close by. Doesn't take a genius to know what that meant." He laughed then, barked out the joy more like. Syaoran couldn't help but think of his mother, remembering all the times she found her children hidden away in the tunnel.

"I see," Syaoran frowned, hand still on the sheath. He couldn't take out his uncle; the man was skilled in hand to hand combat and with a blade, it was what got him to be the main guard in his father's troops. Seeing the hand, he gave Syaoran a stare that ran through his bones. "I need to see my father."

"I know,"

"Will you stop me?" there was silence after that as the large man before him thought a moment, his eyes never leaving Syaoran's and Syaoran's hand never leaving his sword's hilt.

"That is entirely up to you, prince. However, I'm quite curious to what it is that you have to say to the King that can't wait until later." Syaoran didn't let his expression falter, his mind flashes with thoughts as his uncle gave out those harsh words. He was being formal with him; well, almost formal at least. "The Kings in his rooms," he then said, as if he knew Syaoran's mind has been made up. Moving aside, he brought out a hand and gestured for the prince to move forward. Hand still on his sheath, he did as he was told and went up the set of stairs to his parents chambers.

There were no guards at the door, which meant his uncle had gotten rid of them before he even arrived there. Unless they were inside, in which Syaoran prepared himself to get thrown out. It had to be a trap; he didn't get this far without getting noticed by one of the many senior knights roaming the floors. As the large double doors opened with a groan, he stepped inside and stared. His father was sitting up, drinking from a silver goblet tenderly. Surrounding him were a few physicians dressed in black garb, instruments used to take pulses and what not set up on a long wooden table near the large bed. Two knights standing erect and calm stood at the far end, guarding a door which led to a separate room his mother used most nights. They didn't move an inch when Syaoran entered, though every eye suddenly turned to him. Blood rushed from his face down to his boots and he paused, hand clenched tightly on his sword. Breathing roughly, he got to one knee and bowed formally to his father. The King had no expression, held his gaze sharp as he took in his son and brother. With a wave, he sent the physicians away. Coughing, the sound sending chills run through Syaoran's spine, he ordered the two to stand up.

"Making a fool of the guards, you haven't changed, have you my son?" his voice was but a whisper, scratchy and unsure. Syaoran stared for a moment, wondering how sick his father truly was. He watched as the goblet was placed to his lips once again, tilted up then down. "Sit, the two of you are making me sick seeing you stand like that. Brother, have you news?"

"The bandits had disappeared at dawn, I spoke to Sir Luther, and if they touch Galore then they will take care of it. Men are on the lookout around the outskirts and within our walls. They won't get away, your Highness." Syaoran listened, eyes casted down as he stared at the stone floor. The maroon rug placed at the foot of his fathers bed was far more interesting then meeting the Kings cold stare. "A messenger arrived this morning, regarding the slave traders that gave us trouble months passed. Apparently the town, Moons Bay, had been attacked and _not_ by the desert wolves."

"Oh," the King was intrigued, his gaze alighting on Syaoran as Syaoran's own gaze lifted, listening intently to his uncle's report. He knew about the desert wolves, men that lived as rogues in the desert land, going against everything the King and his land represented.

"The town reported two girls hiding out there from those slave trader's themselves, apparently it looked to be they had escaped. One of those girls supposedly took care of them by herself at nightfall and vanished during the secondary attack by the desert wolves. The lad is still here to report himself if you do not believe him. I sure don't, I can't imagine a female fighting such brutal men by herself." he replied, gaze sharp. Syaoran stared in disbelief, his face not changing as he let his mind run wild. _Was it Sakura? No…she couldn't have been in that direction, Eriol said she went…it had to have been Sakura. A female fighting off men by ones self? _Syaoran didn't once hear his father's remark on the situation as he thought of the brunette thief. Unconsciously his hand was tightening around the swords hilt, a whole new plan to escape the castle cooking up in his mind. Sakura was near; the only other place she could have gone was continuing south.

"Syaoran," the king snapped, bringing the prince's gaze to him. "What is your reason to ignoring the rules and coming here?" he said a little calmer, his voice hinting to another cough. The King's dark gaze was cold as his eyes bore into Syaoran's, like a knife digging into his flesh for information. Seeing his father now, he realized the man had aged far more then he should have. Wrinkles marked around his mouth and forehead, dark circles were like paint around his eyes. Eyes that used to scare Syaoran as a child because they were never kind, never caring, but always cold; like he had much to stress about. His father was a man of terror and rules, yet here he was sitting in his bed of fur and pillows looking ten times older than he truly was. "Son…?"

"I wanted to tell you personally about the Greenland Isles." He finally answered, keeping all emotion strictly away from his voice and face. When his father didn't say anything, he took a deep breath and bowed his head. Though, the information was something that could have waited, he felt it shouldn't. "Father, the kingdom of Loire did not change their alliance with us without warning. Loire no longer exists; the people and subjects in that section of Greenland Island are no more."

"How is that possible!?" his uncle blurted out, eyes wide. He apologized immediately, body going still as he stared at Syaoran with new eyes. Eyes much like the Kings.

"As you heard, Sir Eriol had been poisoned by the ambush. I seeked help for him and in doing so met a girl…that…" he paused, trying not to show emotion as he spoke of Sakura. "A girl that knew much about her country and she is also the one that found help for Sir Eriol before the poison spread further."

"Who was that girl, prince Syaoran?" the King asked, voice scratched as he keep that same stone stare on his son. Nothing could go past his father, even if your own face showed nothing but hatred. He still saw passed it.

"Sakura, father, she was the orphan, Lyri's, guardian." Removing his hand from the hilt of his sword he all but turned his eyes away from both pair of eyes boring into him. "She came from Loire and witnessed everything that had happened. I found out much about the island from her and believe Prince Cree has a plan for that country that doesn't include being nice to Avalon."

"Cree…? Why is that rat bastard there and not in his own country!?"

"Sir Chang," the King bellowed, eyes turning to the older knight for a brief moment. He bowed his head in apology, keeping silent. "Syaoran, tell me, at any time did Prince Cree's men come after you knowing the reason to why you went overseas?"

"No sir," he shook his head, fist clenched. "Prince Cree had no idea we were there." he went to say more but remained silent, knowing the warriors within the woods would be another story told another time.

"Brother, get Sir Luther of Galore a message about Loire, after all it was his sister that married King Fujitaka to unite our alliance." He didn't wait for a response, his eyes going back to his son in an instant. "Thank you, Prince Syaoran; you did well by telling me right away. I am sick and not getting well, Prince Cree and his family have plans for war then we need to keep an ear out. I believe now that it is King Shinomoto of the Copper Isles that has been invading our harbors after all, his ruse that it is Greenland Isle was clever." His gaze faltered as he spoke, voice getting lower, hinting of drowsiness. Syaoran stared first at his uncle then at his father. When the King continued to look like he was falling asleep, he knew it was a dismal. Bowing low, he exited his father's chambers, leaving Sir Chang alone in there.

A war had been brewing right under their nose, and no one knew. All that time he spent away from Avalon, men using the cover of Greenland Island had been attacking his home, his father's land. It made much more sense now, why they had been ambushed the moment they stepped foot on the islands soil. Though, he still suspected it had been the warriors hidden within the woods, it could also had been men from the copper isles; an island south of Avalon and directly above Greenland. It could have been them that attacked Loire unexpectedly, a silent war that would have automatically pegged them to gain more land by destroying the King that lived there. With no survivors they couldn't create a new king, only a warlord and that warlord was Cree. Many questions were still unanswered, the cloud of mysterious beginning to rise as Avalon finally figured out the truth behind the disappearance of their friend. A part of his mind wanted to find out more, his gut clenched as he walked down the hall to his own chambers. Syaoran wanted to find out the truth, if not for his father, then for Avalon and to save Greenland Island.

…

…

…

It wasn't that he didn't want guards on his tail every second of his day, he just didn't want them finding out where it was he was currently going. For years he had been going to the same spot, to think, to breathe, and to get away. Only few people knew about the location, and those people he held dear to him, more dear than his parents; the two very people that raised him since day one. After the incident with trying to see his father, Syaoran had made his situation dire. The knights posted to his bedchambers were ones he knew well and who knew his tricks. Though, it was quite easy to lose them after he told them he was taking a stroll through the castle. He knew many hidden areas and knew ways around the knights that he could probably be stoned for. His family had many secrets, in which, he hoped he didn't have to find out the hard way when the time came. As he hid from his personal guards and scampered through rooms unnoticed, he noticed one too many times the gossip that had brewed about the castle grounds. The servants were already talking about the heir to the throne. After seeing his father in the state that he was in, he didn't blame the servants for such rumors. His father's illness was one that couldn't be cured simply by medicines alone. They needed a miracle; they needed a future in which they understood the type of virus that claimed the body.

Once he was outside the walls of the castle, he walked on foot towards the beach, making sure to stay under the radar of the watch towers. He couldn't have the watchman call out that they found the prince outside the castle. He was supposed to be inside, resting, and staying out of trouble. Such poppy cock made him want to rip things to shreds. Hand on his two swords, he had a brief idea to turn back and go to the dueling yards and take on the new squires. The cool breeze from the ocean chilled his bones as he got closer and closer to his destination. Where he was going, wasn't too far from the castle. He had stumbled upon it as a squire, hunting with his knight master. Since then he had claimed the spot as his own to get away from family and duties. It took him months before he let his comrade's follow in suit, allowing them to come and enjoy the area. Ducking beneath a low hanging branch, he held on and dropped down a few feet into sand. Though the castle itself resided on a cliff, certain areas of the forest were not; areas that took hours to reach if not a day. Walking towards his destination, he knew he would not hear the end of it when he returned. For now though, he was going to make the best of it.

Coming up closer, he heard voices, soft whispers that carried against the breeze of the ocean. Stopping, he listened, fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword. No one knew about this location, but that didn't mean people haven't stumbled upon it. By chance, whoever was around the bushes could be travelers, or villagers from the nearby town. Not able to pick up what they were talking about, Syaoran moved closer. Crouching low, he peered, heart thrumming against his chest. A twig snapped under his foot and the talking stopped as the mysterious people paused, turning towards the source. Syaoran waited, breath held deep within. When they didn't start talking again he moved forward, emerging non to elegantly into the open. Someone gasped, the other swore and Syaoran arched a brow as Eriol scrambled for a forgotten weapon in the sand by his feet.

"Son of a bitch," another voice spoke, suddenly erupting into laughter as Syaoran stared openly at the four nobles before him. "Your highness I thought you'd be stuck doing…princely things."

"Are you drunk, Sir Kyle?" Syaoran asked, letting his sword fall at his side. Kyle barked out another laugh, falling backwards into the sand with a thump. The knight's arm went out, latching onto one of the girls beside him, bringing her down with him. She shrieked, cursing as her body went with gravity and fell atop his leg.

"How have you been, your highness?" Syaoran turned to the speaker, eyes rolling as Kyle began an attack of fingers on his victim. Eriol had sat back down on the moss covered log beside a blue-eyed female. Her charcoal black hair was set up in a few different braids, wrapped atop her head to keep out of her face. Slender fingers were slowly caressing the flat of her dark skirt, eyes solely on Syaoran as she smiled sweetly. "I heard the commotion early; I apologize for we used that as our escape to come out here."

"I see," he arched a brow at Eriol who smirked, knowing exactly what was going through the prince's head. "I've been exceptional, Lady Tomoyo. It's been awhile, how are you?"

"Considering the circumstances, I am well, thank you for asking." Her smile was one that could break men's hearts, the light in her eyes always matching the expression. Syaoran inclined his head, finding a spot on the beach that wasn't damp from the ocean. "Have you seen your father then?" he nodded, elbows resting on his knees in defeat.

"I can't imagine him like this; he used to be the one kicking my ass throughout the kingdom." He slowly shook his head, getting sympathy noises from the two paying attention. Turning away he stared at the water in the distance, white foam crashing against the sand bar continuously. The little area they were at was the only place each of them could get any alone time away from the castle, away from their duties as Knights and Ladies of the court. It was a place they could breathe, just once. Erasing the sorrow he felt in the pit of his stomach, he turned and looked at the couple lying in the sand, now cuddled up like sea lions. "Have any more of that ale Sir Kyle?"

"Wow, my dear cousin is going to drink outside of court functions?" the raven haired female stated snidely, eyes crinkling as she sat upright, letting the knight untangle his limbs to get to his feet. "Did being gone so long get to your true nature, Syaoran?"

"If you only knew Meilin, if you only knew." He watched with amusement as Kyle went around a bush, making noises as he heaved out a crate that was hidden with shrubs and nets. "Where in heavens name did you get that?" he let slip, getting to his feet as Kyle yanked the top open.

"It's rum,"

"I can see that," he stared in awe at the gallons of glass bottles, the dark substances within moving with the motion of the crate. Reaching in, Syaoran pulled out one of the bottles, reading the stamp across the bottom. The black words were worn out, making it unreadable, even with the light of the sun. The bronze colored liquid sloshed about inside as he up righted it, yanking the cork out. "To the King," he saluted, taking a swig. Passing it to Kyle he gasped, feeling the warmth of the liquor go down his throat and into his stomach.

"To Avalon," Kyle saluted, taking one himself. Meilin was pulling it away from his lips before he could take a second gulp, placing the bottle against her chest. Violet eyes danced with mischief as she held the rum tenderly.

"To fighting those rat bastards of the copper isles,"

"To love," Tomoyo giggled, taking her turn with the warm rum. She chocked out a few drops, gasping at the feeling. Eriol took the bottle from her before she could drop it and held it high. The sun hit the liquid, turning the color a strange reddish brown.

"To surviving death,"

…

…

…

That night, Syaoran stared up at the ceiling of his bed chambers. He could feel deep in his bones the quiet castle, the silent courtyard outside. No one was awake, no one human at least. He was sure there were animals out there, prowling the night and taking what they couldn't with humans around. The stray cats that roamed the castle floors were probably hunting mice or rats. Horses were probably pawing at the dirt grounds, dreaming about running in an open field. Bigger, beastly predators were more than likely hunting now, looking for their meals as their nocturnal clocks awoke within. He was envious of them all, able to roam freely, able to enjoy the cool night air. It was his first night within the castle, sleeping in his bed chambers, with servants ready to get a bath and clean clothes ready before the sun was even up. He didn't know whether to be happy he was home or sad because he was no longer free. Staring up at the designs of the red wood ceiling, he couldn't help but miss the dark sky. Miss the horses so close to his bed roll, he could hear their breaths of calm. Bringing his eyes to a close, he tried falling asleep; something he wished would come easy for him.

The silence, surprisingly, was deafening. The first night in his bed and he wished he wasn't there. Usually people longed to be in their own beds or in a bed in general. He was starting to think he'd gone mad, but knew that wasn't the case. He had too much on his mind, too much to think about. Now that he has returned, he wanted to help get things on their way. Would his father accept such help from the future king, from his youngest child? Usually he was thought of as a piece that could be broken, never able to help out when it was most dire and never able to go out on the field and take action with the rest of the knights. All the action he had ever seen was minor bandits that threaten to steal from within the walls of Avalon. Barely that, most of his time was spent hunting and dueling with others. He got good by all the battles won from duels. Why harm the prince, when you have others to dispose of? That wasn't the case though when his father had agreed to allow him attend the mission over seas. To find out why their close ally had suddenly disappear, to find out why attacks were happening at the harbor. Syaoran sat up quickly, realizing something as his mind screamed with thoughts and doubts. The attacks at the harbor had been happening since before they traveled to visit Greenland Isles unexpected. The king had asked two troops, more than a dozen men each to _visit_ Loire and find out what was going on? He knew the attacks were a ruse made by the Copper Isles, the unaligned island that always tried to over throw Avalon.

The King hadn't been at all fazed by the report, hadn't been phased that Prince Cree had taken over without word, a country that should have automatically gone to Galore. Galore, one of the smallest countries within a country, helped align Avalon with Loire as a peace offering. Avalon itself owned Galore, accepted them as a sister country. Getting out of his bed, bare feet touching the cold stone floor, he was aimed for his discarded clothing in moments. He had the right mind to go straight to his father, but the King was ill and it was dead of night. It would be frowned upon if he took such actions without warning. However, he knew who to talk to about this, and they wouldn't be sleeping. If he was anything like Syaoran, not being able to sleep in such a foreign place after so long of sleeping outside, then he would be awake. Remaining bare foot, Syaoran slipped out of his rooms and stopped. Standing stoic still and half awake was the one man he knew would go straight to the King if he tried any funny business. After slipping the guards for the second time that day, they were on Syaoran like flies. The knight gawped at him, hand going for his sword automatically. Rolling his eyes, Syaoran stood tall. Wearing only a simple tunic and loose fighting breeches, he was not dressed to go outside of the castle walls.

"If you'd like to follow, be my guest, I'm simply restless and would like to go for a walk." He said easily, waving at his bare feet and sword less waist. The knight hesitated, before nodding. "Perfect, shall we?" as expected, the knight followed behind him closely. It didn't bother Syaoran one bit; he just wished the man would more subtle with his footsteps. With the dead of night, came silent and cold walls, which in turn made almost everything echo. Bare feet were like mice paws compared to the stocky boots knights were permitted to wear on duty.

So they walked in silence, Syaoran taking the chance to adjust his thoughts as they made for the west wing. The moon that shown through what little windows they had in the direction of the west wing, brightened the walkway fairly little. He didn't mind the darkness that followed, knowing if he lit a candle or torch he'd catch the attention of more knights on duty than just the one following him. Ignoring the constant stomp of boots, he tried to figure out what it was he needed to find out. It was almost like a puzzle, the mystery behind the actions of his father and the neighboring countries. The copper Isles were a fierce country that looked down upon Avalon. They're way of thinking was far more medieval then them. Even they're form of fighting and weaponry was far different. If they had taken Loire by surprise, then a war had started right under Avalon's nose. A war that would have meant all five countries and kingdoms alike would be fighting against control, against an elite kingdom that would be wiped out in months. Rounding a corner, Syaoran stopped. A war had started and here he was, trying to figure out why. It wasn't his job, but if they weren't going to do anything about it, then he needed to start. Unless that was one more thing the King was hiding from him. Battling with his conscious was tiring. Going for one of the windows, he leaned against it and stared out at the dark sky. The distant waves could be heard, solemnly enjoying the quiet night. The breeze that picked up as the night grew on bit at his face, numbing him to the bone.

The courtyard was dark and quiet, a few torches lit for the sentries on duty. The Queen's idea, otherwise they would be working in complete darkness. The King had no problem with them working in darkness, proving that they could do their job and still see the shadows within the shadows. However, his mother's words were ones you never fought with for too long. That much he had learned, watching the royal family. A moving shadow caught his attention, making his blood run cold. By the dark of the sky, he knew no one should be awake except for a handful of knights on duty. Squinting, he stared at the movement wondering if he should investigate himself or call out. A cloaked figure stepped up next to one of the torches, hood falling back. Lucas of Galore stood with his body angled directly at the castle, sword attached at his waist. He stood there for a long moment, cloak waving against the breeze before someone else showed up, and dressed in the same manner. The moment the two were together, Lucas put his hood back on and stepped to the side so Syaoran could no longer see him. Something had been exchanged between the two, a parchment by the looks of the rolled up shape. Syaoran stepped back, uncertain.

"Sir Paxton that is Sir Lucas out there, am I correct?" the knight gave a start, not realizing Syaoran had been talking until he snapped his fingers. Peering out the same window, he nodded a moment later.

"Aye, I believe so." His gruff voice spoke, eyes turning back to Syaoran. "Your highness, is something the matter?"

"No," he said rather quickly. Paxton arched a brow, not at all convinced but he said nothing as Syaoran stared back out the window. The two figures were gone, no longer standing beneath the torch light. Thinking to himself, he turned on a heel and began his walk back to his chambers. Seeing Eriol would have to wait in the morning, he was more interested in trying to figure out what was going on around him…on his own.

**To be continued…**

So what did you think? Has anyone figured it out yet?


	20. The Castle Hidden in the Hill

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Twenty :: The Castle hidden in the Hill **_

Crescent City was a city that was beheld by its name. A beautiful city known for its magnificent buildings and people and for the desert land that glowed once the moon was high. As the sun rose slowly the next day, Sakura was awed by the orange sky. After the encounter with Koji, she couldn't find much sleep and ended up staying awake the rest of the night. It didn't bother her, only that by time her companions would finally awake she had finally grew tired. The anxiety that grew in the pit of her stomach wouldn't leave her alone as she thought of the men coming soon. Soon she would be able to be reunited with her brother. The seven years she waited, not really trying hadn't been for nothing after all. The one year it took her to actually make it to the country of Avalon, walking the paths of the many cities, wasn't one year too late –was it? Last night Koji had told her he knew of whom she spoke of, but did she know what she was asking? That question hadn't left her mind and probably wouldn't until she finally saw the man-called Tory of Crescent City. Her brother, going by a name created simply to hide his identity both in Loire and to this day. Sakura remembered the first time they had changed their names, they had traveled to the Copper Islands next to their country, the King of Loire hoped to gain trust from them and so they had went as peaceful guests. That day she had been only four and had stayed with the nursemaid because of her age, but they had changed both Touya's and her name in case something had gone truly wrong. Hadn't something gone wrong the day of her eleventh birthday, though?

Watching the sun rise, her body wrapped in a shawl borrowed to her by the innkeeper's owner, she let her body rest easy against the post of the building. She hadn't moved from her spot in front of the inn since she'd ventured back outside the second time, nerve wrecked from the possibility of being reunited with her long-lost brother. Watching such a scene brighten up before her was always a delightful experience. Every city, every spot in the entire universe was different when it was time for the sun to rise. The sky had lit up like a candle, orange and blue, yellow and a dash of white. The clouds that covered the sky from the season's change made the scene all the more beautiful. Sakura thought of Chiharu, left alone in the fiefdom of Yuza. Her hobby to keep her mind occupied by the thought of her fiancé Takashi always gone, had been painting. She thought of the scene before her and all the colors Chiharu would use to liven up the most beautiful sunrise ever. Once she saw her brother, Sakura made a note to venture back to Yuza and visit the spunky girl. They too, would be reunited again. Little by little the people of the city had begun to appear, going about their daily routines. A few took notice of the slight girl sitting alone in front of the inn. Giving her greetings had only livened up her heart, bringing a smile as bright as the sun rising. The large city was a kind one, one she was glad to have come to. It reminded her so much of Loire she found tears falling down her cheeks. _Was this why you came here, brother?_ She wondered, staring at a couple dressed down in a simple gown and carrying barrels of liquid that sloshed about.

Her stomach did more flip-flops in that hour of sitting outside, and then it had when she felt emotions for the knight named Syaoran. The thought of the brown-haired knight brought more tears to her eyes and this time she allowed them to fall. If her brother was, in fact, here in this city then she would be reunited with Syaoran again too. The mistake she'd made to leave him behind in order to pursue her quest had been a grave one. What's done is done, her emotions set aside, she was glad she might be able to see him again. The short amount of time it took her to arrive in Crescent City, Syaoran was probably finally home. Avalon, the one city that held the castle he was so proud to serve; Takashi and Eriol, too. They all were probably finally back at the castle of Avalon, speaking to the King of their conquest. Sakura found herself heaving a chocked sigh of longing, her body shivering from the chill of the morning. She missed him, the knight of Avalon that had stolen away her heart. The knight she had stole away her self and broke to pieces by her escape of fear. It was why she had ventured on by her self, without the help of the others. She fear what she felt for Syaoran, the butterfly feeling in the depths of her stomach, the fluttery feeling in the center of her heart. Words were one thing, being together was another, yet actually dealing with the feelings that grew stronger every day she was with him scared her more then death. What's done is done, and she wiped her cheeks greedily to dry her tears. Her love for Syaoran would have to wait when she finally found her brother, the only family she had left in this world.

As more people began to walk the dirt paths of the streets, she got to her feet. The sun was finally hidden behind the shadows of the clouds, hanging white and thick over the city. If her friends were not awake yet, they would be soon and probably wondering where it was that she had disappeared too. Tired from spending the time sitting in one spot, she walked slowly back into a busy inn. Travelers gathered around tables and the bars counter, eating a breakfast given to them by the innkeeper. The large-rounded woman gave Sakura a curt nod, winking that strange eye and continued on with cleaning. Returning the greeting, she walked up the stairs and stopped halfway. Nartake, dressed in his thick fur and leather outfit, bow and arrow strapped against his back stood at the top of the stairs. He didn't look astonished to see her, his dark gaze holding her own as he studied her tired state. His perfectly bald head was covered by a bandana she wondered, the red color matching what his skin had once been. She almost felt guilty; he had gotten rid of his tradition of paint and chants, hunting and stargazing to be with her. A woman he knew everything about that didn't belong to his tribe or that of his enemy tribe. She'd always been confused about his care for her, the Queen of the Eastern clan. Tradition stated all queens were their queens, but she was from the clan of green, the earth clan.

"Cherry Blossom did not sleep," he stated so finely, his use for her language coming easier for him now. Feeling self conscious, she wrapped the shawl around her shoulders a little more tightly.

"The rogue said he'll have two of his men come soon, they will take us to whom I seek." She answered instead, her eyes straying to his sturdily toned muscles. He wasn't angry, but that twitch of biceps said he wasn't okay with her talking to the rogues. He hadn't been able to protect her; she knew he was going to find a way to penance for that now. "Naoko awake…?"

"That one is taking bath," he went down the rest of the way, stopping once he had past Sakura. "Cherry Blossom's tears may go unnoticed by that one, but I know of Cherry Blossom's struggle with her heart." Sakura spun on her heel, staring at the empty space from where he once stood. She could see his shadow move across the room to sit perfectly at the counter. The warrior knew too much, and for that she was grateful.

By time both girls were dressed and walking down the stairs, Sakura knew it was time. She couldn't eat, her stomach making it hard for her to even bear the smell of food as her heart thumped wildly in the tight corset Naoko insisted on her wearing. When she had gotten the female set up, was beyond her, but her nausea hadn't been the same since she put it on. Having explained to Naoko who she really was, the small girl wasn't giving her any chance in ignoring it now. Treating Sakura as royalty was what she knew best, even if she told her she would still treat her as plain Sakura. Ignoring the stares the two girls got when they sat next to Nartake in the common room, Sakura couldn't help but have her eyes stray around the room. She felt it in her bones that it was time that the small group was being watched by Koji's men. Rouges were funny like that, never revealing themselves until they had studied their prey. Friend or foe, they studied them until it was safe to come out. She couldn't wait that long though; she wanted to get on with finally seeing the man she wanted to see. Naoko noticed her anxiety and smiled awkwardly, sympathetic to her newly found noble friend. Hands cupping around the warm cider given to them by the innkeeper, she watched Sakura's anxious looks around the room. Nartake ignored it all, his calm demeanor getting to Sakura strongly, making her all the more restless.

"Yer anxiety is chilling and quite entertaining to watch, thief princess." A quiet voice said, startling her. The warmth of his breath on her neck sent chills down her spine, eyes closing as she controlled herself. Nartake made a move and stopped, his body tense when he realized he couldn't touch the rogue. Sakura's sharp gaze was on him as quickly as the rogue's stealth. The cold hand that wound around her small frame was startling though, and she turned to face the stranger. "Good mornin' to ye lot," blue eyes twinkled with mischief, taking in the color of her eyes with a stare too close for her to feel comfortable yet.

"Koji, I thought…" she stopped, her breath hitching at the feel of his hands gripping the inside of her thigh. He leaned down closer, his blond beard tickling her skin as he grinned.

"My men are getting ye horses ready, finish up and follow quickly." the warmth of his body was gone before she breathed a second time, her eyes following him as he left the common room without a second glance back. _The King of the Rogues is far stealthier then his brother had ever been,_ she thought absently. Getting the normal rush of blood to flow once again through her body, she blushed crimson. Naoko was staring at her strangely and Nartake at her with emotionless eyes. Sakura suddenly felt self conscious about this now and left the table without giving them another look. If she spoke, her voice would betray her to emotions, to the excitement of his body and to finding her brother.

The warm sun was refreshing as she hurried to the stables, letting the warmth of the coming afternoon give her strength to breath. She didn't know why but the restlessness she felt for waiting for the rogue had only hitched tenfold. The common room had become a trap she couldn't endure anymore and the stares from the men and women both, were reminding her what it was she was hiding. Naoko hadn't helped, braiding her wet hair into the perfect French-braid she'd ever seen. It had been her companion's idea to dress in the newly made gowns, corsets and all. Braiding her hair had only made it look like she was more important then she was. It didn't bother her until now, when the King of Thieves stared her down as she walked into the clearing behind the stable. The look in his eyes was a mixture of hunger, respect, amusement, and something else she couldn't peg. Snow's long nose was pressed against his strong chest as she approached, and she felt her blush rise as he gave her that look of hunger full force. She knew that look; he was giving her a look that said he wanted her. His respect as both a man and the King of thieves kept him at bay. She had become the princess of his reign because she was once the lady entitled to be with his younger brother. Until their arguments and fear had gotten the best of her conscious mind, that is. What was it that made her scared of her own emotions? She wondered as she stopped a few feet from Koji.

"Ye radiate yer highness." She jolted awkwardly, taken by surprise at the title. It made the grin on his strong face grow. He was drinking her in, taking her emotions by the strides and feeling off of it to make her show more. She knew that, he knew that, and her stomach gave way to different feelings.

"Don't' call me that,"

"As ye wish, but we both know that is what ye truly are." Not sure if he meant by that, she turned her head slightly to the side to ignore that blue gaze. "I will accompany ye with my own man, Gunnar. Gunnar this is the princess of rogues from across the vast sea. Her and her companions are to not be touched," the introduction and warning combination made her head spin and she stared at the unruly man saddling the other horse. His eyes were a sharper brown then she'd ever seen, the stare going right through her as if he was undressing her with that look. Gunnar said nothing as he turned away, continuing on with his work.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Sakura stated to break the awkward introduction. His long legs were approaching her before she blinked her heart beating quickly as he cupped her cheek with a gloved hand. Cold digits poked out from the holes of the leather glove, playing with the stray strand of hair that hadn't agreed to be in her braid.

"The question ye should be asking is whether or not ye and yer company would be safe traveling without my protection." His eyes grew darker as she towered over her, his six foot stance making her breath hitch as she stared up at him. Hand still cupping her cheek, he leaned in closer, his breath hot against her skin. "I know far more then you'd imagine, my protection and that of yer body guard may not be of suffice once ye have been united with this Tory of Crescent City." He whispered, bringing up goose bumps on her exposed flesh.

"What…?" she breathed when he stepped away. Her mind cloudy, she was bringing back her heart beat to a steady rhythm. She had been sure he'd kiss her; the proximity of his strong body had practically sent her over the edge. Feeling another touch, she turned, seeing Naoko's concerned gaze through her glasses. Sakura felt the need to explain but what was there to explain? Koji was letting off hormones with his flirtatious advances but the hold he had on his own emotions was making her muddled. "Are we ready?" she managed to voice, eyes going to her beautiful white mare.

"Quё truiέt yuitë, Cherry Blossom?" _(Can we trust that one?) _Nartake said lowly, eyes sharp as he watched Koji finish with Snow's saddle. Naoko, not used to them speaking in the foreign language, watched them curiously.

"Gϋi tali ek bâta, truiέt gϋi," (_He wants to help, we can trust him_.) Was her short response. Both Koji and Gunnar looked up when she spoke, eyes knitted together. Putting on a fake front, she approached her horse with love. Snow was her favorite by far, having no words to speak against her, having no idea what coursed through her blood. The only thing the horse felt was her fear and she quickly squished that emotion as she pressed her face into the white mare. "It's really happening," she whispered more to the horse then to human ears.

…

….

…

She didn't know what should have been expected, traveling onward. The four horses, each walking at a steady pace inland of the large city, looked auspicious. They traveled light and they traveled in silence. She had a feeling she was more the reason they rode in silence. Her restless behavior was outright starting to annoy even herself. Already, she could feel the need to snap at someone if they decided to stop. Her need to see Touya was a fierce one, cloudy the real judgment she had towards the situation. She could feel the gaze of Nartake, the man that was sworn to protect her; could even feel his sharp gaze on the King of thieves. Twice Koji had tried to pull something and twice he only laughed it off and continued in the strange silence towards their destination. Naoko and Sakura rode on the same horse, looking strange to onlookers when they passed. She could just imagine what went through their heads; two women, three male figures. The way they filed after one another didn't help either. Another reason to why Sakura didn't know what to have expected while moving forward.

The rocky plains of the desert land were relaxing to be surrounded with. The further up they went, the more the desert came to take place. She knew Crescent City was placed in the center of the desert, but the way the heat could be seen in the distance was a whole other story. The sun, positioned well above their heads now, got warmer by the moment. Already Sakura was rolling up the sleeves of her gown, wishing Naoko hadn't convinced her to wear the corset underneath. It did make for a better view with her bust, but she wasn't trying to impress anyone right now. Riding behind Naoko, she could feel the heat radiating off the woman as well, wondering if she was going to be alright with the heat beating down on them. She hadn't complained once since their journey and she respected that but she could tell by the way her body was changing that she wanted to speak her mind. It was getting hot the further up they went, and up was where Koji led them; up a hill of dust and rocks, through a trail of stone-made homes, and through an area of well-off families. The further they went the more she was awed by the change in atmosphere. Briefly she wondered if this was why he _needed _to escort them personally or if there was indeed a danger she wasn't aware of.

"Here," they stopped, confusing Sakura. She stared at the empty land, the Joshua trees reaching for the now cloudless sky at odd angles. The last building they had left was a distance away, hidden behind the heat wave coming up from the dirt. She all but glared at him, wondering if it was a joke. The look he returned her had her frozen, his eyes were dilated dark, and the blue color she came to admire was a sharper shade. "Gunnar," he said no more after that. Gunnar placed two fingers to his lips, whistling four sharp, loud notes. It was similar to what Nartake and she often did to find each other, but the notes were an octave harsher then their usual whistle. "Now, we wait."

"Wait, wait for what exactly?" Sakura asked, watching as he dropped his body from his black-as-night mare.

"All will come, princess thief." He winked making her all the angrier. Holding that emotion in, she allowed Nartake to help the two girls off the horse, feeling the sweat from Naoko's back. Taking out the water flask, she drank some, ignoring the feeling of betrayal that bubbled up inside her. He wasn't betraying them that much she knew, but it almost felt like it.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me that." She said as an afterthought, her wet lips glistening.

"Whatever ye title be, ye will always be a what I see ye as." She knitted her brows, frustrated by his silly way with words. Finding a large enough boulder, she sat down, stretching her legs out in front of her. Already dust clung to her dress, but she paid no mind to it.

"Nartake do you bring the ointment?" her words were soft, eyes betraying the feeling of pain she felt in her arm. The ride had made her remember she neglected to take care of her old-new wound she'd gotten from the slave traders. Riding the way they did to get to their stand-still location, the dull throb had returned. Nartake dug through the leather clad pouch on his person and came to her. As one, the two stripped down her dress so only the corset and wraps were revealed. She wasn't ashamed of stripping like that, having done it so many times as a thief to treat her own wounds, but she was fairly conscious of the look Koji gave her as he tended the mares.

"It still bothers you?" Naoko asked eyes wide as she watched Nartake apply the strange substance to a healing scar. Sakura gaze away, tears welling up from the strong stench.

"The first one got me good, it's because I hadn't treated it right away and let that bastard get me a second time." She gave the girl sitting on a different boulder a strained smile. "Sad as it is, I'm used to this kind of treatment."

"Cherry Blossom is prone to danger." Nartake added, making her glare and him laugh. The sound coming deep within his gut, reminded her of home. She was glad Nartake decided to follow her across the sea.

"I am not, I just have a clumsy streak." She defended quickly, lips pursed. Nartake said nothing as he finished up, helping her back into the straps of her gown. Raising her arm awkwardly, she rotated her shoulder until the throbbing was minimized, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth. "So…what are we waiting for?"

"Persistent, I see." Koji claimed, the wicked grin he had plastered on his face going unnoticed by Gunnar. The rogue, however silent, had a strange aura about to him and Sakura had a feeling he wasn't enjoying his King's new company. "Has Kailyn taught you nothing, Lady Sakura?" she tilted her head, letting the short ends of her hair brush her shoulder. Sighing, he walked over to her, ignoring the tense look Nartake gave the rogue. Kneeling directly behind her, his arm wrapping around her body like he'd done in the common room, he pointed up at the sky. Blushing, she looked up, feeling his body pressed against hers. "In situations like the one ye are in, one must find ways to protect that of ye life and the life of ye family." The sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight, not a single bird soaring. It was a strange sight to see, and she didn't understand what she was looking at as he pointed in the distance.

"I don't…" she stopped, seeing a dark shape coming at them. A hawk, from the strength of its wings helping it glides through the air. Her eyes took in the growing shape of the hawk as it got closer, the dark red color of its coat gleaming in the sunlight.

"He has a white cloth tied around his foot, which means for us its safe." Koji continued, squinting at the hawk. His hold on Sakura's waist was suddenly forgotten and she yelped when he stood, taking her with him. That usual grin made her heart leap as she smacked him, pulling away from his hold in the same motion. "Don't fret," was his only response as he stepped closer, brushing away her loose hair. Four whistles, similar to the ones that Gunnar had made came from the distance. Sakura turned her head, the blush heating her cheeks going unnoticed by the others.

"Aye, Koji!" a female voice called, getting her attention fully. From a hidden area she hadn't noticed separating the hill and a Joshua tree, a woman in her late twenties stepped out. Dressed from head to toe in men's clothing, she stopped in her tracks to take in the group awaiting her. "Company…?"

"Milady Ruby, it has been too long." Koji spoke, ignoring her question and stepping away from Sakura easily. His stealthy movements were quick as he was kneeling down on a knee, kissing the woman's hand in a flirtatious matter. Sakura rolled her eyes, taking in her slender form quizzically. For some reason, she felt like _he _would show up. Disappointment swept across her features and she forced a smile as Naoko touched her arm softly. "Lady Ruby, we seek my Lord Tory."

"Oh really," she was angry, her violet eyes taking in the unknown people. "Koji, you know it's…"

"Let me introduce to ye, Lady Sakura of the Greenland Isles." He cut her off quickly, that smirk that seemed to be his trait evident even as he stared at Ruby. Sakura watched the woman, noticed the way she changed expressions, and wondered what just happened. Getting on with the introductions, Koji stepped away from Ruby. "Lady Sakura, this is my Lord Tory's wife, Nakuru of Crescent City."

"Pleasure," Sakura found her voice first, curtsying to the woman before her. Fingers touched her chin, making her look up into sharp violet eyes. The name "Ruby" suit those eyes well. Standing straight, she was suddenly confused by the gaze. No one spoke, not even the ever-speaking Koji. His grin, however, had vanished as he took in Sakura's expression. "Umm…" she didn't know what to say anymore.

"You came," Nakuru's voice was soft as she studied Sakura from head to toe, taking in the shorter girl with a weak smile that twitched. Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes and she flicked the stray liquid easily, turning to face the others. "Follow, quickly, we can't stand here like this." With that, she was disappearing back the way she came. Sakura stood frozen to the ground, eyes wide as she tried to decipher what had just happened. Koji was the one that came to her, snaking his familiar arm around her waist, bringing his lips close to her ear.

"Don't ye break down now; there is lot ye don't know and a lot ye won't understand. Come," he spoke, making sure no one else heard them. The familiar musky scent of his person brought her back from her reverie and she nodded, taking a deep breath and allowing him to walk her through the passage between the two hills.

Sakura's heart was ready to explode from her chest. Unbeknownst to her emotions, she was gripping the cloth of her gown, fingers digging into the depths of her skin. It hurt to be so close to something she'd been waiting for. The years that had passed before her eyes, had gone with blood shed and tears, with angry words and secret lives. The love she felt for Kailyn, the thief prince that had taken her in so many years ago had dissipated to the point where she was numb to the feeling. Finding Syaoran had brought up that feeling again, but she'd squished it the first chance she got because she didn't want that feeling to get in the way of what she was about to uncover. Her emotions were now running high, and the person trying to comfort her was the last person she'd imagine to. Her anger she'd grown with because of the men that took away her family, the strangers that kept her at bay until she was saved by the hidden warriors of the forests, was another feeling she was feeling at the moment. It was like her hormone levels were at the boiling point. Once again, they rode on like it was a journey instead of a visit. Nakuru led them on a trail that led them straight to a mansion built into the hill she thought was a never-ending mass of terrain. No one would have seen it unless they were looking for it, and they were looking for it.

The feel of Koji's chest was comforting even if she was in desperate need to growl. Yes, growl. The emotions that ran through her blood, clouding her vision, making her gnaw on her bottom lip made her want to growl. Let out the frustration she felt in this new scenario she suddenly found herself in. he felt it too, the way her body fidgeted on his horse. One hand holding the reigns, he let the other hold onto her stomach like an anchor. A comforting anchor she ignored as they followed the woman in front of them. When she'd gotten on the mare, not realizing she'd been manipulated into riding with the king of thieves, she'd expected a short trip. The trail that led them to the hidden fief, was a rocky slope engraved on the side of the hill. One wrong move and they'd slid down. The horses got drift of it quickly, keeping a steady pace closer to the hill then the edge. Letting her hand finally fall away from her chest, she rested her fingers against his half gloved hand on her stomach.

"Koji, can I ask you something?" Sakura spoke, her words soft so they didn't carry to the others around them. He leaned his head forward, letting his chin rest against her good shoulder. She knew it was intentional to avoid her other shoulder and was grateful. "Did Kailyn know too?"

"Know what, Lady Sakura?" a chill ran down her spine from his hot breath. When she was going to get over his proximity she hadn't figured it out yet. Sakura said nothing, not sure how to word her question into an explanation. "Did my young, naïve, brother know who he had fallen in love with? Yes. Did he know ye were of noble blood from the fallen city of Loire? No,"

"But you knew the moment I told you my name at the inn."

"I know far more then I should." He stated flatly, bringing new chills to run down her arms. "I'm going to tell ye something that not even my man Gunnar knows about." When he paused, she tried to turn her head and stopped. If she did that she'd bring attention to their conversation. Finding a comfortable position against his frame, she listened, making him chuckle. "We…that is, my Lord Tory and Milady Ruby have been waiting for the one called Sakura to come to this land. I knew who ye were the moment my brother spoke of a spunky, clumsy girl he fell for. All the letters after that made me wonder though, if ye truly were my Lord's sister, the princess of the fallen city. He talked of a female who fought like…yer companion behind us. Yer skills as a warrior surpassed even skills of a thief that fight hand to hand. I couldn't believe it so I went back home to the Greenland Island.

"It took some time to find ye, I hadn't realized in going to check out for my own eyes the sister of my Lord Tory, that I wasn't able to receive the letter from my brother. Ye two had split up, no longer lovers of the rogues. When I finally found ye, I had ye tailed but sometime before ye sixteenth birthday ye figured it out." he felt his grin and in her mind she could picture it, the crooked grin of the thief. Remembering the men that used to follow her, she let out a laugh before quickly covering her mouth. Koji had the same thought, his hand going to her mouth as well. "I've known the princess would soon return here, the way ye traveled closer and closer to home. Though ye may had ousted my men, I still had ye followed, keeping ye safe from the harm of another that didn't want ye to come here." She stiffened.

"What harm?" Sakura asked, this time turning her head so she could see him at an angle. Koji didn't stop her, his eyes soft as he stared down at her.

"That is not for me to tell," she frowned, trying to search his gaze for a hint. "I'll tell ye, I would like to return to my homeland without those men from the copper islands ruling it from the sidelines. I'm sure the warrior of the forest feels the same, otherwise he wouldn't have shadowed ye here. Sakura of many places is about to change history." Her frown only increased, making him chuckle. "We're here," at that she turned around, eyes wide as they crossed the horses into the threshold of the hidden fief.

From far away the mansion didn't look lively, but up close, she could tell someone lived there. The stone building was at least four stories high, the castle looking much like a fairy tale oldwives told to their children. A thick vine reached for the cloudless sky, a strange colored flower intertwined on the dark green plant. Sakura was in awe, the sight of such a magnificent castle kept her breathless. The hidden mansion looked nothing like what she saw from the distance; in fact it was far from. The people who lived here camouflaged the castle to look like the hill and probably went to great lengths to fit it with the ever-changing seasons. As Nakuru came to a stop, her long legs reaching the ground with ease, she brought her sharp gaze to Sakura and Koji. A silent conversation passed between rogue and lady, surprising Sakura. Wondering what history the two had, she waited patiently as Nakuru disappeared into the building and returned just as quickly with a short-lanky old man. His gray eyes matched his hair and he bowed respectfully, making Sakura unsure in her own skin. Leaning close to her ear, Koji whispered, "Welcome, Princess Sakura."

"I'm not…"

"Gunnar and Sir Pax will take care of the horses, why don't we go have tea and await my Lord?" Nakuru spoke calmly, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried hiding an emotion that sent Sakura almost to the edge. There was something they were keeping from her, she could tell by the way the woman spoke, and by the way she avoided eye contact, even with the way Koji kept speaking to her in such manners.

The King of thieves gracefully got down from his horse, hand outstretched to help Sakura. She stared for a moment at the offered hand, before meeting his eyes. Debating on saying something about his kindness and what he just called her, she bite her tongue and accepted without a word. He must have noticed it because the grin that answered her descent off the horse made her cringe inward. _The bastard,_ she grumbled, turning as Naoko and Nartake came closer. Snow twitched her tail in answer to the rest, keeping a blue eye on her master as she followed the other horses to the stables. Stepping into the castle, Sakura was frozen. Her eyes, growing wide with each item and each decoration made her wish she was back in Loire. Everything, from top to bottom reminded her of home. Seeing the inside of the castle where her brother has been hidden for so long made her almost cry. The strong arm around her waist tightened, pushing her to continue forward. Staring up at Koji she blinked, he was being too kind. His flirtatious attitude didn't compare now and she figured it had to do with what she was about to find out.

"It's beautiful," Naoko commented, following after Nakuru with her hands clasped together.

"Thank you, my husband put a lot of patience into this castle, it took nearly four years to make it…like home." She casted a glance at Sakura and quickly turned away. "Come, I'll have tea ready shortly and we can rest and talk. There is much I need to…"

"No," Sakura stopped her, body stiff as she made sure Koji didn't continue walking. Nakuru finally looked at her, the first look she got since they met. Her eyes wide, she opened her mouth to protest but Sakura shook her head. "I want to see him, my brother. I want to see Touya now."

"We should rest first."

"Lady Nakuru I've been kidnapped, beaten, kidnapped again and on my own for eight years. Where is my brother?" her words were sharp, teeth clenched as she kept the tears at bay. She was tired of the waiting, the talking, and the confusion. Everyone around her knew something and she wanted it to come out; the truth behind the destruction of her home; the truth to why she wasn't successful in coming to Avalon until now. Nakuru paused for a long moment, that silent conversation going on in her head before she sighed.

"Very well, follow me." pulling away from Koji for the first time since they arrived, Sakura did just that and followed. The silence that fell over everyone got to her, making her dig nails into the palm of her hand. She was right in wanting to see him right away, wasn't she? Her mind ran a million questions as they walked up a flight of stairs, spiraling to the very top. The decorations grew darker just as she remembered at home, the paintings all from the same artist. Once or twice they walked down the hall and she caught sight of an opened door, furniture inside all the same material. As they came up to a set of double doors, shut and locked, she frowned. "Before we enter, I must tell you Sakura…" Nakuru stopped, head shaking as she gave the shorter woman a sympathetic gaze. "He was blinded three years ago, he can't see you and…and he's dying."

"_What…!?" _her words came out harsher then she'd expected. Green eyes large, she stared at first Nakuru then at Koji. Both of them had the same look of sorrow and knowing. Just at that moment she knew, she knew this is what they kept from her during the whole ordeal. "Let me see him," Nakuru nodded once, unlocking the door and opening it with a groan of hinges. The dimly lit made her blink a few times, adjusting to the different lighting. Books beyond books reached the ceiling all against the wall and against the windows which had been covered with a material she wondered came from overseas. Set in the middle of the room were an arrange of chairs and a table, a bowl of food in the middle of that.

"Nakuru, who was it that came?" a male voice spoke, his back turned to them. Sakura's heart clenched, recognizing that voice instantly, recognizing the way he pronounced his 'r's so intricately. "Love?" he said again when Nakuru took a moment to long to answer.

"We have…Touya _she _came," Nakuru chocked on her own words, her hands shaking as she ushered everyone inside. Shutting the door, the clasped echoing in the over stuff room, she began to cry. Nakuru wiped at her tears, clearing her throat with a cough. "Sakura has finally come, my husband."

"S-Sa…" his words were muffled by a cry of anguish. Gathering her skirts, Sakura crossed the room in a run that left her breathless. Tears were already spilling from her eyes silently and she didn't bother to wipe them away as she slid to the floor, knees burning from the touch of hardwood. A shaking hand came up, searching for her, long fingers outstretched. Taking that hand, Sakura pressed it to her wet cheek holding tightly to it. "My god, you're alive." Touya got out after a moment. She nodded into his hand. Gazing up at him, she could see what Nakuru had meant by him _dying._ His once strong jaw held sunken cheeks, his eyes dark all away around, making the white blind eyes more visible. She could barely make out his dark brown hues, the ones that used to mock her as a child, used to laugh when they played together.

"_I'm alive," _she whispered in a chocked sob. Closing her eyes she rested her head against his cheek fully now, the cold arm chair numbing her skin. "I'm so sorry I took long, but I'm here and…and…we can be together again." She didn't know if that was true now that it left her lips, that one word Nakuru said floating large in her minds eye. _Dying,_ her brother was dying. "Can I ask…what, what happened?" opening her eyes she saw a slight twitch of his lips curve up into a grimace.

"How did you make it here?" He asked instead, his voice soft so it didn't carry. He reached out with his other hand, wanting her to stand up. She did as he bid, taking by surprise when he stood up as well. He was the same height as she remembered, so much taller and leaner however. His broad shoulders were hunched over, showing her the stress he carried on him. Briefly she looked at Koji for permission, seeing him nod once in silence.

"Koji found me, he brought me here." Touya nodded, his head turning in the direction of the others. Though he couldn't see, Sakura knew he was as alert as ever. The way he moved forward told her he had practice and it hurt her to watch, her body still as Touya moved away from the chair.

"Did you find Lucas?"

"Yes," taking a deep breath, Sakura latched her fingers together. "Lucas told me in Yuza that you were dead, that I'm wasting my time searching for you. I've learned to read people and he…"

"I know," he was by the book shelves now, fingers touching the spines of different columns before he pulled something out. Curious to what he was doing, she went over to him in a flurry of skirts. "Lucas of Galore is no longer our friend, Sakura before we talk about anything further…" he pointedly turned his head to Nakuru, a silent command for them to leave.

"We'll get our tea now, do you want anything?" Nakuru asked and sighed when Touya shook his head, a faint smile playing his lips. Sakura, however, frowned when she noticed Naoko's uncomfortable stance. Her body shook as she held her voice in, her eyes large as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Naoko…?" Sakura questioned, brows knitted together.

"D-did you just say…L-Lucas of Galore?"

"Yes, do you know him?" that was Touya and his voice was sharp, his head turning to the sound of Naoko's voice. She nodded, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. Dropping to her knees, surprising everyone, she looked at Sakura in sorrow.

"Sakura he's…h-he's the one I…" she couldn't speak, she couldn't form her words but Sakura knew just at that moment. Walking the distance to her fallen friend, she fell to her own knees gracefully, gathering Naoko up into her arms and allowing her to chock out a sob.

"Brother, I think all of us here need to know what's going on." She looked at her brother with a look that said murder even if he couldn't see her face, couldn't' read her expression, Touya nodded.

"Very well,"

**To be continued…**


	21. History

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Twenty One :: History **_

"_The Kingdom of Loire was a small country, once reigning by itself, once so small that the people of Loire only cared about their own people. One hundred years ago, a man came to conquer Loire to take the land and to unite it with all of Greenland Island. He became the ruler after five years of slaughtering the people that fought to protect their land. King Shinto was the first of the Kinomoto line that began ruling Loire and making it a prospering country. The kingdom soon picked up, people began living there after decades until finally the fifth generation of Kinomoto's made it a Kingdom to be watchful of the entire island. Loire became the capital of Greenland Isle, fighting off invaders, keeping their own, and reigning prosperous. _

"_Thirty some years ago, Loire met its match and because they didn't want to repeat history with blood baths, they united with the Kingdom of Avalon. The alliance with Avalon strengthened Loire, making it one of the best ties history had ever seen. After Nadeshiko died twenty years past, King Fujitaka was devastated and almost let Loire fall to the hands of the Copper Island, the neighboring kingdom that will not fold to Avalon and their many alliances. King Xiao Lang the second, the current King of Avalon, didn't want Loire to fall and proposed a new proposition to help strengthen the two Kingdoms. King Xiao Lang had recently then conquered the two countries; Crescent and Galore. As a gift to the new ruler, Galore agreed to unite Loire to them as well, so that Avalon had much more strength. King Luther of Galore allowed his sister to marry King Fujitaka is acceptance of their devotion and reign of remaining its own country. _

"_Though, the kingdom of Crescent became what it is known now, Crescent City, Galore wanted its own reign in fear Avalon would be conquered one day. No one understood for a long time but now, it has come to unfold. King Luther had a plan all this time, allowing his sister to marry the weakened King Fujitaka who still held heart for his late wife, Queen Nadeshiko, and wanted to try his hand to conquering it. Though it is only a rumor, King Luther is a trusted ally to King Xiao Lang, and has not made such moves to do so. The fall of Loire eight years ago happened by another, one that hasn't made his face known –until now." _

Sakura leaned against the stone balcony of her brother's fief. Night had long but fallen on them enveloping the hidden castle in darkness. The clouds above them parted ways to reveal stars clustered together, yet the moon remained hidden behind the thick clouds. The chill of the night threatened rain, but she knew better. Getting used to the Kingdom of Avalon she found that rain didn't come so easily, not like the island she came to love so much growing up. Hearing her brothers tale about how Loire came to be and how the different kingdoms came to be united, made her far more confused then when she learned that Loire was destroyed because someone else was trying their hand at creating a new Kingdom. Hugging the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she let the tears fall from her eyes. It was only a game to the men that ruled the kingdoms, a game they played over and over again for power. It was maddening, yet no one knew anything different. Human nature was simply to conquer or be conquered and no one, not even the weakest person wanted the later. Queen Nadeshiko had died and in her place, the sly Kingdom of Galore had put a pawn for a game in her kingdom. No one knew then and no one really knew now. Naoko knew far more then she realized and in turn gave her story of how her once betrothed husband, Lucas, wanted to become King. It was all rumors though, nothing more.

Touya's story continued in Sakura's mind, bringing more tears to fall freely. "_After the fall the Loire, I managed to get away. Sir Yukito of Loire had diverted the enemy as much as he could, allowing me to go into the woods. At first I had tried to follow the men that had taken my sister but I was weakened, bleeding from old and new wounds and lost consciousness. Someone had found me like that and I awoke in a cave behind the falls, north of Loire. I had no idea who had saved me, but when I awoke I was alone and bandaged. Finally managing to leave the cave when my strength returned enough so I could walk, I bound my way to the harbor city. I'd almost forgotten my promise to meet Sakura in Avalon and almost died trying to cross the sea if it weren't for the help of Koji. The rogue had heard my story out and helped me leave Greenland Island and allowed me to spread word that my sister was somewhere. I had no idea what would become of Sakura, nor knew how we were going to be united again. Your trail had fallen cold and I had no way of following after your captures._

"_Coming to Avalon, I ran into more rogues, all allies of Koji and they helped me change my identity and get back into the grace of King Xiao Lang as a knight. The years that passed were long and I had finally become the ruler of Crescent City, an easy and large title in case you finally did come to Avalon. I never saw Lucas, and had hoped our cousin would find you when King Xiao Lang sent his troops overseas. Prince Cree of the Copper Islands had fallen prey to the destruction of Loire. They had taken over the island as freely as if they were led there. Careful spying has told me they hadn't yet truly claimed the fallen kingdom, merely taken the island like it was part of their own. I never once heard word of you Sakura, not even Koji could find you but his men in turn had said you were safe and lived. That was enough for me to pursue what had happened to our home, but I couldn't find out anymore then this; Lucas of Galore deliberately had Prince Cree and his men to destroy Loire to get rid of the kingdom so in years to come Galore can take what would belong to them by marriage. Queen Talia is his aunt, which means by law he should be able to take over Loire, destroyed as it is or not. Why hasn't he yet, is beyond me?"_

It made sense, Touya's story. She didn't know the history of her Stepmother but she did know she became queen because the King of Avalon wanted the countries to be united as one. It was only natural to want that kind of unity. Queen Talia had loved her father though, even though they had no children, she still loved the man Sakura called 'father.' Staring up at the dark sky Sakura wondered what would have come to pass if Loire hadn't of been destroyed. If her birthday hadn't have been interrupted and she became older, became the fiancé of the mysterious suitor her father always talked about. Now she would never know, now she was the Queen of the warriors that rebelled against Loire, against Avalon, against any man that tried to take away their land. She was princess of the rogues that entrusted her with their lives. The rogues, they had helped her brother and for that she was grateful. Thinking about it, everything made sense now that the truth had come out. Why the old witch Lady Abigail knew so much about her, why the rogues accepted her so easily, and why Lucas of Galore knew her. She didn't know him because she hadn't learned the history, she wasn't able to because they had taken away her life before she came of age. Just two more years after her eleventh birthday and she would have been given lessons. Loire's history and the history of her family would have been completed.

A chill ran up her arm and she gasped, shivering painfully. It really was colder in the desert, far colder then the nights she spent in caves behind waterfalls. She wouldn't be surprised if it snowed, it was so cold. The tears that stained her face made her skin frozen. With the blanket grasped around her fingers, she wiped them, wanting the chilly feeling to go away. Going inside and laying by the fire would be the best choice but she wasn't ready to go inside yet. _They _were inside and right now, she didn't want to face them –not yet. Touya's story had made her numb to the core but she listened to it all before she left them in the library. His blindness kept him from knowing she left but she was sure someone told him. No one had followed and no one had come to seek her out. The time that passed had dragged on to the point that she hadn't realized night fell around her. Arms snug against her body; she let out a tired sigh. A cloud of her hot breath could be seen in front of her face, revealing the cold night air. Just as she finally made up her mind to return inside, a warm body shocked her into remaining still. Head going up, she stared up at the King of rogues. Koji wore a large cloak that covered her as he wrapped his body around her, instantly taking the chill from her arms. More tears fell from her eyes then and she leaned against his strong chest, letting it all out once again. He showed no pity towards her, but she knew deep down he was as sympathetic about her past as she was about herself.

"_It happened three years ago, the attempts to end my life. I never noticed but my search to get word out to Greenland Isle and to find out the truth behind it all had been discovered. The first attack was sudden, and Crescent city was on full alert after that. King Xiao Lang thought it to be the Copper Island trying their hand at attacking from within so he sent more knights here. My rule as the Lord of Crescent city was being threatened by someone else though; someone that knew me as Touya and not Tory. As similar as the names are, only few knew the difference. The second attack came within Crescent City and the ones we call 'the desert wolves' attacked. A man we captured told us they'd been paid off by someone wearing the colors of Galore. I didn't want to alarm King Xiao Lang so I took it into my own hands. Nakuru helped me find out, just why the attacks were happening. Her ties to the rogues brought Koji back to us and in turn he found out what was going on. _

"_The last attack blinded me. I hadn't been careful during the fight to protect the desert land and someone got me with a poisonous swipe. Though I was saved, my eyesight was not. King Xiao Lang pointed a new Lord in turn to keep me safe and so I retired as the Lord of Crescent City but the attacks continued. One year ago, maybe less than, the King wanted men to find out why his alliance with Loire had suddenly disappeared and they could not get word to King Fujitaka. I hadn't told him the death that fell upon Loire in fear he might find out who I was, silly notion, but the moment troops were sent overseas, the attack came and I was poisoned once again. This time from within the walls of my own fief, only this poison wasn't the same as the one that blinded me. the doctor that found out I'd been eating the poison didn't know what kind of poison this was and so the search undergo great lengths until I knew…I knew what kind of poison it was. Faking my death saved me from ingesting more of this kind of poison and stopped the attacks. Sakura, someone that knows much about the poisons found in the Greenland Isles knew the son of Fujitaka was alive still." _

"You faked my brother's death," Sakura whispered, her body finding a new comfort against the man behind her. His chest rose then fell as he sighed, head nodding.

"I faked my lord's death, hoping we could flush out who had been poisoning him." Sakura felt his chin rest against the crown of her head, his sigh heavy. "Lady Sakura, we know only that Galore is behind most of it, but not the truth. Ye say Lucas told you Touya was dead but he too thought ye were dead before." The tears that fell soaked up the blankets hem and she shifted her hands to keep from touching the wetness. "When ye walked out, that man, Nartake…he gave us more knowledge of the poison ye brother has been taking but it's too late to save him."

"I know,"

"Then why haven't ye come back inside?" she could only shake her head, not quite sure herself. Turning, she moved out of his embrace and gave him a pitiful look. Puffy eyed, she sniffed as her old nose took in the change of temperature instantly.

"You keep saying someone is out there to harm me, but not who. I get that galore is behind most of this whole damn shit, but my brothers dead to them, and I'm just a princess that has no home. Doesn't that make me noble less, doesn't that mean there plan could finally fall into place. Why are they trying to harm me if everything they wanted has already happened! Loire is gone, my brother is dying…what now!?" the blanket fell from her hands as she sobbed, fingers covering her face as she let it out.

"That's just mans way, princess. Get rid of their enemy and conquer all, ye are still alive, ye have the blood of the King in Loire and ye can easily topple them because ye are here and not in the ground like they'd thought. Whatever happened to ye, happened for a reason. Never forget that," Koji took her heads, her fingers like ice to his warm gloved ones. Covering them in one large hand, he lifted her chin so he could see her, see the tears that continued to fall. Her body shook with the cold and with her emotions. Short strands of her hair stuck to her cheek and he moved to push it away, tucking it behind her easily. "Princess ye are here to change all this bullshit. 'Scuse my language in front of a lady but it's true. The bullshit that happened was because someone was sloppy and didn't know what they be doing but ye can change all that. My lord believes ye can fix Loire once again."

"I don't understand."

"Listen to my lord; he wants to talk to ye when day comes. In the mean time, relax and get some rest." She shook her head, turning her gaze away from his. Koji brought her back, fingers gripping her chin lightly. "We've all been waiting for ye, Princess Sakura of many places. I may know more about ye then Touya but I know ye will change history and become the best for this land and the land we lost." Cupping her cheek, Koji surprised her, shocking her to stay frozen as his lips met hers. Her body, so cold before, warmed little by little by his touch. Mind cloudy she responded like any female would when someone kissed them, her hands seeking out his face as she deepened it out of instinct. The feeling of butterflies made her stomach give her a second heartbeat, her true heart beating madly against her chest. The moment that passed was enough to unclear her mind as Koji deepened his strike first. As tongues were met, as hands sought out the touch of skin, Sakura's mind became less and less cloudy.

Neither knew which one moved first, but she felt the cold wall against her back as they changed positions. His kindness pushing through as it reminded her that this man helped her find the one she sought, this man knew the truth behind it all, and this rogue didn't care who she was. Discarding the large cloak, Koji held her body close to his own, teeth nipping at her exposed flesh trailing down her chest. With a single movement, she was up higher on the wall, legs wrapped around his torso as he warmed her fingers inside his tunic. Feeling the strap of a weapon, she undid the belt and let it fall to the floor, following closely the cloth that kept him covered. Bare chest, she could make out the scars of his life, could trace the indents of some of them with a fingernail that sent his body convulsing. Tears long forgotten, she sought out his mouth, feeling his fingers find their way up her skirts and around her thighs. As tongues met once again, she felt the change in her heart as it beat with his own. Though hers, held one more beat that told her something was wrong. Sakura's conscious beat at her mind as it became less cloudy with the history of her past, as it woke her up. As the King of rogues explored more of her flesh, sending ripples of passion coursing through her, she knew this wasn't right. Here was a man she could trust, be with, but it wasn't the one she wanted to be with her at that moment.

"I can't," she mumbled, pushing away. Though her body was hot for a man's touch, she felt the wrongness in the way he kissed her. Heated, he stared right through her, seeking something in the shadows covering her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Clearing his throat, he let that grin appear on his face knowingly. "Ye got someone on ye mind."

"That I do," she fixed her gown, fixed the way her breasts were in the breast band before giving Koji a look that said she truly was sorry. Her heart slowly-slowing down as she took in his expression, "If it weren't for him, I'd like you, Koji; King of the rogues. You are someone I can trust, but _he _is someone that has stolen my heart way before I knew what love could be."

"Then he is a lucky lad, where ever he may be."

"Yes," she stared up, the clouds dispersing more and more to reveal the stars she loved. Gripping her chest as it ached for him, she let one more tear fall down her cheeks. _Syaoran…_

…

…

…

That night Sakura dreamed as her body thrashed underneath her blanket, taking in the horrors of her nightmare. _The trees were all dyed in red and black, the strange substance crawling up from the roots and leaving the leaves a strange blood. It was so pungent that she couldn't tell what kind of red it was, it was just red. Of all the shades in the world, it blended all too well with black. Her body was frozen in place as she stood there, transfixed on the colors. The trees could do nothing in turn either, so it wasn't a waste that she couldn't move. Even as she waited she knew she should move knew she shouldn't just stand there. A noise too small could be heard from the side of her, signaling the moment to move. Her body was in a sprint before her mind could comprehend what just happened, moving at a run through the changing trees dissolving into the colors of red and black. The red so strange she knew what it was even before her steps splashed in a puddle of it. Red was the color of blood. The question was whose blood had it been that was spilled to change the color of trees. _

Nartake knew something was wrong the moment he decided to take a stroll through the halls of the hidden castle. He felt it when the air got cold and knew deep within something had ensued. It was only a matter of time before he understood what truly was passing. Sakura was screaming through the stone walls, only a fool wouldn't be able to hear it. It was a scream of death, a cry of anguish. Nartake used his strength to break down her door which had been locked and stood frozen in shock at the sight before him. Even in the dark of the room, he could make out her thrashing form in the large bed. Alone she cried, alone she moved from edge to edge like someone was chocking her but he couldn't make out anyone else in the room. He could sense something was wrong, but for her to have a nightmare as bad as she was, he didn't believe it. Footsteps could be heard behind him, running in the direction of her room as well. Ignoring the help, he went to her side immediately and held her shoulders down before she caused harm to herself. The moment his bare hands touched her shoulder, he felt the sweat of her anguish. Trying to wake her was a failure and with all the medical knowledge that he knew, waking one from such a nightmare was near impossible; she needed to wake up on her own.

"What's wrong?" Nakuru seethed, entering the room with an unsheathed sword. In her other hand was a covered candle, too dimly lit to make out features but from the tone of her voice, he knew she was frightened. Nartake shook his head, not sure how to answer what couldn't already be seen. Dressed in nothing but her breast band and a cloth that wrapped around her middle, Nakuru realized too soon, answered her own question. "Can't you wake her?"

"If I could, this one would already be wake." Nartake calmly said, feeling Sakura's body bunch up under his hold. Whatever she was dreaming of, he could tell she was fighting it. Bringing the candle over, Nakuru sat in the space next to Nartake and gingerly touched the girl's forehead.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about?" a new voice spoke, entering the room silently. Nartake glanced darkly at the rogue as he entered. Koji's own look was shadowed, his expressions hidden beneath the stone emotions he felt at the moment.

"Cherry Blossom has not rested since her time in the country of Avalon. This one has many worries even now that her brother is not what he should be." Nartake spoke, making Nakuru arch a brow at the funny way of expressing such words. Koji was unfazed, keeping his distance by the bed post.

_Sakura could hear voices echoing in her head as she ran. Her bare feet splashed against liquid that was no longer known. The dark substance smelled like water, but the feel of it between her toes and on her skin told her otherwise. She couldn't stop running though, something kept her forward, and she had a feeling if she tried to stop now she wouldn't be able to. Heart racing, she had the sudden urge to vomit from the run. The voices wouldn't stop, telling her something she couldn't understand. Of all the languages she spoke, this one was foreign to her. The thought didn't even bother her, which she couldn't understand what the voices said. Her own mind told her to keep running. By now her legs were becoming sore, the gross feeling of the liquid beneath her feet ignored. The scenery hadn't changed, the bizarre color of the trees never changing. It was almost like all the running she was doing was in place. All the trees were the same height, the same color, the same shape. Nothing was changing except for her body. She was becoming tired, sore, and scared. Why was she becoming scared? As if that notion brought about the change, something ahead began to become lighter. Breathing hard, Sakura stared, eyes sharp as she tried deciphering what was in front of her._

_A scream escaped her throat, so loud it hurt even her own ears. Before her, against a stone wall covered in lanterns and unshielded candle sticks was Syaoran. Sticking out from his shoulders were blades foreign to anything she'd ever seen before. The serrated edges shaded the color of blood and dripping slowly down to the floor. Her answer before about whose blood it had been was easily answered now. Sakura was by his side in an instant, hands shaky as she tried pulling the blades out of his body. Nothing budged, nothing moved, and she instantly became frustrated. Tears cloudy her vision she let out another cry, this time of anguish deep within her throat. It hurt, the sound, but she ignored it as she lifted her body up. Body shaky from the run, she planted both feet on both side of Syaoran's body and yanked. The blood coated the stone walls, the floor, and the blade; making it that much harder to keep a hold on the object. Tears sliding down her face, she pulled, heaving out a cry at the same time she used all the strength she possessed. Slowly the blade began to budge and Syaoran let out his own cry in answer. Eyes wide she stopped, letting her body fall to the floor in a splash. _

"_It's no use," a voice told her, echoing off the walls. Still lying in the puddle of blood she stared up at the body that hid in the shadows. Squinting, her chest rising quickly as life came back into her lungs she leaped to her feet. "It's no use," the voice repeated. _

"_What have you done to Syaoran!?" she cried, fists balled at her side. The shadow remained hidden, moving every time she tried to see clearly. _

"_It's no use," was the reply. Swearing and crying, Sakura went back to Syaoran and tried it again. The voice continued to repeat the simple words, never changing. Syaoran's cry as the blade slid made her scream even louder. She had to pull it out; she couldn't just let him stay against the wall any longer. "You know how to fix it," the voice then spoke, just as she slipped in a haze of tears. Her body fell backwards but didn't land, continuing backwards in a phase of black and red and tears. "You know how to fix it, Sakura." _

"SHUT UP!" her voice, so loud hurt her ears as she attacked. Hands numb, grasped onto her dagger hidden beneath her pillow and she tossed it, not seeing. In her field of vision was a darkness she thought was part of her dream. As the thrown blade embedded with a thump against a wall she froze. Slowly her vision cleared, puzzling together bodies familiar to her. "What…?"

"Sakura, are you alright?" her body stiffened at the voice, eyes forming Nartake and Nakuru easily. Hands and feet numb to the chill of the room, she looked around. Nakuru moved forward, hands drawn out in surrender. "Sweetie…" her tone of voice was uncertain, soft. Sakura turned her gaze to the shadow that moved to the left, seeing Koji yank out her tossed dagger; her only dagger.

"Tiyùe quleas bãktêl?" (_What's wrong?)_ Nartake asked just as quietly. It took Sakura a moment to calm her nerves, letting her breathing become regular, heart beat slowing down considerably. The dream fresh in her mind spooked her though, and she didn't know how to explain to the three bodies in her room what just passed. She didn't know if she could explain to her own racing mind what had just passed. Seeing the concerned looks from each face, Sakura couldn't help but grip her chest then and cry. Body crumbling, she landed in a heap on the cold floor. Syaoran's bleeding and stuck corpse was fresh in her mind as she closed her eyes, letting whoever grip her around the shoulders in comfort. She could see _everything _so clear in her mind.

"I think we have chamomile tea." Nakuru said softly, feet soft as she left the room. Sakura opened her eyes to blink back the tears, head splitting from pain. Once again, Nartake asked her what was wrong, whispering in her ear that language of his people, a language that sounded like a flute to Sakura. When hands made to lift her off the floor she shook her head, wanting to remain still.

"Koji," she turned, searching the dimly lit room for the rogue. He stood against her bed post, fingers playing with the dagger amusedly. She had a feeling the dagger had been aimed at him. Squishing the thought, she sniffed snot back up her nose and eyed him warily. "What did you mean I would change history?"

"What shit, princess, if that's what ye dreamt of then…"

"Just answer the question." She snapped her voice cracking as she put authority into it.

"To put it bluntly, ye kingdom Loire had perished right under ye nose. No one has taken its unguarded land, except for Prince Cree but he and his people took Greenland Island. Being a descendant with blood of royalty, ye automatically get Loire. My lord is dying, he can not fight against the men that want Loire for their own but ye can." She made to say something but stopped, chest tight at the horror of her dream. _She knew how to fix it,_ but Syaoran was in her dream, what did he have to do with anything? Koji continued, kneeling down so he was eye level with her. "Princess Sakura of Loire, thief princess of the Greenland Isles, and Queen of that eastern clan hidden in the dark forest; ye will change history." Dagger dangling from his fingers, Koji let the blade tough his exposed finger lightly before handing it back to her hilt first. "Get some rest, whoever that Syaoran lad ye screamed about wouldn't want to see ye like this."

Sakura's eyes grew at the mention of that, watching as Koji got to his feet and left the room. Nartake, still holding her around the shoulders, waited patiently before she got to her feet as well. Not only did she attack someone, thrown her dagger, but she also screamed out Syaoran's name? Accepting Nartake's help she got the kinks out of her knees, the chill of the night drafting up her body. Nakuru came in with a hot mug of tea, the steam clouding her face as she handed it gently to her. Thankful for the support and slightly embarrassed by the turn of events, she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, did I…hurt anyone?" she asked the two that stood before her.

"Well the damn rogue thought he could wake you up." Nakuru said easily, a grin rising on her lips. "I'm assuming you do this a lot, the tea leaves are especially made for relieving stress. My father used to be an herbalist until he passed, so I have some knowledge about teas."

"Thank you," Sakura sighed, leaning her head against the post. _Changing history, huh?_ _Well Koji, I guess I have to if I want my homeland to return back to normal._

…

….

…

Sakura stared out the picture window, watching as the King of rogues and his thief companion left the gates of Touya's fief. The cloudless sky seemed to have parted ways for them, giving the two an escape to return to the city. Holding her stomach, she felt a strange sort of guilt feeling deep within, watching them leave. Koji hadn't said he was departing, hadn't spoken to her since the incident in her room. The sun had been out for awhile now and no matter how she felt she couldn't' bring her self either to apologize for attacking or thank him for bringing her to her brother. After dressing and ignoring even Nartake, she had finally found herself to visit Touya in the library. It had seemed it was her brother's favorite place to be because of all the windows and smell of musty leather bound books. Staring out the window, she pressed her hand to the glass, watching as the two rogues galloped quickly through the gates, easily disappearing behind the walls, no longer in sight. She wondered if it had been her that drove him to leave and easily felt all the more guilty. A soft knock sounded on the door and she turned, smiling kindly as the old man, she'd learned was the butler and caregiver for Touya, entered with a tray of drinks and food.

"Lady Ruby and Lady Naoko are in the dining room eating, they wanted to give you some time alone my lord." The old man spoke, placing the tray on a small round table before Touya. Giving one more glance at the window, Sakura walked to the empty chair by the hearth and sat.

"Thank you," Touya's voice was calm and warm, easing Sakura's doubts. He hadn't changed since she was little and for that she was grateful, even if his looks did. As the door shut with a pang behind the old man, Touya leaned forward with a familiar feel and snatched a bread roll. "Nakuru tells me you had a nightmare."

"Did she also tell you I attacked Koji for it?" her words were sharp as she took up the hot tea, letting her hands warm around the goblet. Touya laughed, nodding his head as he bit into his bread.

"Unfortunately, the King of rogues knows were to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. I'm sure his pride wasn't hurt that much, it being you attacking and not some other female." It was strange to see him smile, the haze of his blind eyes crinkling at the corners. Sakura looked away, letting her gaze find something to train on. "What was your nightmare about?" she said nothing, uncomfortable about remembering the blood and the trees. "You don't have to tell me, it just pains me to know you have such horrifying nightmares that bring you to attack in your sleep."

"I've gone through a lot, Touya." She said quietly, sipping the tea. The warm liquid hit her stomach with a soothing taste and she sighed in bliss. She was beginning to like Nakuru's many teas.

"Want to tell me about that?"

"Ha! No, I've lived through it once; I don't need to relive it again." She laughed lightly, snatching her own bread roll. "It wasn't as bad once I got away from those…monsters. The clan that saved me brought me up like I was there own."

"I'm told you have a tattoo of rank."

"You were told a lot, I'm assuming." She didn't once blink, surprised at where the conversation had turned. Though her words were soft, she didn't want to talk about what Touya hadn't been able to protect her from. Sensing it, she watched as her brother lost his amused grin, taking up his own tea with careful hands.

"Sakura, if I could I would have gone back to protect you. A young girl like yourself shouldn't be able to know the feeling of killing and blood shed." Stubbornly she turned away, not wanting to see the look of knowing written across his face. "If my memory doesn't precede me, don't give me that look. I know what I'm talking about." Sakura fumed, eyes narrowing as she gasped in horror. The sound only made him laugh, the sound soothing to the awkwardness.

"So how much did the _king of rogues _tell you, my dear brother?" she found herself asking, the moment of truth weighing on her as she sat back in the large leather chair. Touya seemed to have sensed something as he shifted positions, sipping his own warm liquid carefully.

"Actually, Koji was slight when it came to you but Nakuru noticed your personality and well, your bodyguard if that's what you would call Nartake." Placing the tea down, Touya crossed his arms, head moving slightly in search of her voice. "Sakura, I'm dying I know that and you have to come to terms about it. We all want Loire to be revived with the rightful ruler at its heart but I can not do that with this body so frail. In my search for you, Koji had reminded me that the goal of the matter is taking back Loire and knowing the people with which I can not do because father had passed on."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm told you became the Queen of the eastern clan, the tribes hidden within the forests of Greenland Island. From what I gathered with help, no one not even our father knew much about them. King Fujitaka had kept them at bay simply by making peace and not hunting in their territory. What of now? No one rules that land, I spoke with Nartake and his story of how much blood shed has passed between bandits, the clans, and the villagers has gradually risen since the fall of Loire." Sakura remained silent as he went into prince mode, a side of him she hadn't thought she'd see in a really long time; eight years to be exact. "You know so much of the land, far more then even our ancestors before us. Sakura you can change history if you fight and bring back Loire to its rightful reign."

"Change…why is everyone saying this!" Sakura exploded, getting to her feet in a clatter of knocking her foot on the table. The tea spilled, dripping off the edge as she fumed. "What if I don't want to change history, what if I just want to finally be here with you, Touya?"

"What would you do once I leave this world?" Touya asked, remaining calm.

"I don't know, but has anyone ever stopped to think what I wanted, just once? I went eight years living on my own, trying to _find you_ and when I managed that one thing you and all want to take it away from me again!" moving away from the chair she stomped her way back to the window, agitated, before coming back in a flurry of skirts. "Just because I suddenly hold so many titles, doesn't mean I want to keep them."

"What titles are those?" Touya's calmness eered her and she had half a mind to scream her frustration but didn't, her heart racing as she boiled over. "As your brother, I'm asking you to think about the options for the future. As King by default to a country that no longer belongs to us, I'm asking you to return our ancestry back. Think about it Sakura, what would father have wanted for you?"

"Don't pull that card on me." she whispered eyes casted down as she listened to him. He was right in so many ways, it scared her. Koji's words scared her, even the words of her friends and Naoko's –everyone knew. "I'm only nineteen, how am I to restore such…god, how would I rule that kingdom by myself? Did they tell you all about me being Queen of the eastern clan, did he?" Sakura clenched her hands into fists, nails tight against her flesh. "I left them to rot; I left them without a care that tradition called for me to pick a new ruler. I couldn't be their queen and I sure as hell can't be the queen of Loire. I just can't do it, I'm sorry."

"Then don't," she stared at him, mouth opened.

"W-what…"

"Sakura, sit down." His words were sharp making her obey in a moment's hesitation. Soon as she was seated at the edge of the chair, he reached out for her hands hesitantly. His large ones overlapped her small ones with just one hand, the warm feeling of his body raising the hairs on her arm. "Look, I want you to think about this. It's a lot to take in and I'm sure it's giving you a headache; you never did take information to heart as a kid. For the sake of our name and for the sake of the people of the Greenland Isle, they need a ruler they can trust. Prince Cree has his own agenda and Galore has theirs; I'm sure King Xiao Lang will find out soon enough of Loire and what then? The people of the Greenland Isle need you, someone they already know so much about to help them."

"You want me to become queen," she said flatly making him chuckle.

"I've sent the King of Rogues to Avalon, it's a three days ride from here. He's going to find out what he can about galore and whether or not the King has made a verdict on our homeland." Releasing her hands, Touya sat back. "Think about it, please Sakura."

"Fine, I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything. I'm running out of those." Her sigh brought a smile to her lips, leaning back in the chair, legs outstretched before her. "God, you're still a pain in my ass _big brother._" They both laughed in unison, warming her heart a tad bit more as she let her thoughts linger on his proposition to become Queen.

**To be continued…**

Sweetness, so next Chapter is about Syaoran and his luck on trying to figure out the truth.


	22. Aya the Fox

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Twenty Two :: Aya the Fox **_

With the coming morning, came the chill of the ocean. Syaoran hadn't slept most of the night, his mind on full blast as he thought about what he saw. _A cloaked figure stepped up next to one of the torches, hood falling back. Lucas of Galore stood with his body angled directly at the castle, sword attached at his waist. He stood there for a long moment, cloak waving against the breeze before someone else showed up, and dressed in the same manner. The moment the two were together, Lucas put his hood back on and stepped to the side so Syaoran could no longer see him. Something had been exchanged between the two, a parchment by the looks of the rolled up shape. Syaoran stepped back, uncertain._ After witnesses the strange behavior of his knight friend, he had made Sir Paxton promise to forget they had even walked the halls at night. No one would question the prince, let alone jeopardize their duty as a knight and say he'd allowed the prince to walk the halls at night in the first place. It didn't matter that he lived in the castle, but with dangers lurking about, no one would think the wiser. Syaoran didn't understand it and stared at the coming sun with anguish.

By time the sun was high enough to light up the courtyard, a gong sounded, raising the castle and all of its occupants. Today was the first official day of his return. The Queen wanted to have a banquet, allowing the world to see the King as well. Now that Lucas has returned to the castle as well, there was nothing stopping them from having such festivities. Though, it would be much later in the day, Syaoran quickly moved away from the window and exited his chambers without a second thought. He needed to speak with Eriol about what he just saw, if not question the morals of Lucas, then what? As expected, two of the three knight guards began to follow him down the long halls of the castle. Paying no attention, his long legs took quick strides until he was in front of the infirmary. Stopping at the door, he paused, breathing hard. Was he right in bringing another knight into this? Was he wrong to hide it from everyone? Turning on a heel, making his guards question silently his motives, Syaoran decided against his own feelings and walked silently down the halls towards the courtyard.

All the peril racking at his brain, drove him to make his solemn way to the practice courts. The chill of the ocean raising the hair on his bare arms, reminding him that he had left his room without changing into warmer garments. The coming of spring was a chilly season, rain and wind making the ocean grayish blue instead of blue. The distant crash of waves soothed his mind as he walked up the long slope to the stables. Knowing perfectly well that his followers would join him if he decided on a ride, he chose the stables with the extra horses. He felt like a kid again, having men follow after his footsteps to make sure he remained safe. An itch began to form, annoying him now that he thought in debt about it. Stopping at the top, the smell of ocean air and horse dung wafting up his nose, he stared at the light sky. _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered, heart beating against his chest from the brisk walk up the slope. Syaoran knew he was taking everything too drastically. Turning in a half circle, he let his dark eyes take in the two guards then stared down at the practice courts. The way the castle had been made; there were slopes and hills, obstacles and trails circling the courtyard especially designed for the pages and squires. The distance he covered while his mind screamed thoughts and crannies, was immense.

The sudden sound of wood on wood sounded from not to far away. Curious, he made the knights following him breath out a sigh of relief when he chose the straight path towards the training court. They had four arenas in all, one for each level of knight needed to be trained. The pages all had the upper part of the training yards, needing the muscle and stamina to gain before going to the lower arena. In that time, they choose horses for their own and trained the horses to accept their new masters. Becoming the oldest pages, the last year of training before young boys became squires, they trained indoors. The different level of skills would then determine if you were ready to go out into the world as squires or if you needed to stay a page just a few years longer. Many graduated, many failed, and those that failed never came back. The level of training had been intense, Syaoran remembered the blood and the sweat, and felt no pity for the ones that were training now. Coming around the corner of the tact barn, he wasn't surprised to find the man that invaded his very thoughts of question. Lucas of Galore, dressed down in dark breeches stained with sweat and muck. His shirtless torso revealed scars many had as a knight, and red ones that looked to be new. Swinging a wooden sword and attacking one of many wooden dummies, the knight began breaking a sweat.

Syaoran watched him for a long moment, taking in every swing and movement his body made as he attacked the wooden dummy. Lucas had always been an excellent swordsman, having trained along side Syaoran throughout their childhood. Lucas of galore had also been trained in the valley of his own country, learning the different intricate fighting style that upped his performance. The only thing he lacked, however, was the stamina to take on men that came in at close range. As Syaoran stood to watch, he could make out each time he could strike when Lucas strike. The knight left out openings, whether deliberately because he was only practicing or by accident because he wasn't trained in that kind of fighting. As the breeze picked up, so did the smell of sweat. Lucas froze in his attack and straightening, chest rising and falling in exhaustion. Turning, he caught sight of Syaoran and stared. It took him a moment's hesitation before grinning, blue eyes dancing with mirth and waving towards the prince.

"Good morning, your highness." He called, shielding his eyes from the sun. Syaoran said nothing, greeting him with a nod of his head. Standing before him was the cloaked figure in the middle of the night; did he really believe his own eyes? "It is alright to call you that, right?" Lucas asked, though it was meant as a joke, Syaoran stiffened considerably.

"I'm afraid Sakura didn't come to Avalon after all." He commented, his voice straight as he picked up one of the other wooden swords. It was light in weight but thick in design, the hollow wood designed to leave bruises when one got hit.

"Such a pity, I would have liked to have seen the thief one last time." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the blunt way he called her a thief. Seeing the wooden sword, Lucas smirked even wider. "Want a go prince? It's early yet and I'm sure you came out here for a reason."

Mind blank, Syaoran began stripping from his tunic, letting it fall neatly against the gate. The two knights that had followed him took a stance against it, getting ready to watch the duel. Not many knights had seen their beloved prince fight, and sure enough Syaoran had a feeling they would engrave it into their minds. Lucas smirked, getting ready as he stretched his arms, eyes never leaving Syaoran as he stretched. Little by little time passed, Syaoran's eyes never leaving his opponents. _Did I really see Lucas last night?_ He wondered, switching arms as he stretched. Ligaments pulled to the limit, his sore muscles unhinged slightly as he began wiggling out the cold breeze. As chilly as it was, that would soon pass once they started moving. The advantage he had on his knight friend was speed and close quarters abilities. The advantage Lucas had on him, was the strength he always put into each swing, each strike; never faltering that strength. Once they were done the two wasted no time in circling, looking for the best way to attack. It was like a game of cat and mouse who moved first always, determined the results of the end –most times.

One of the guards slipped off the gate he'd been leaning against, making a loud crack as he knocked a bucket over. Just that tiny little noise sent both knights attacking in moments. No one could say who hit first, all they could say was that both wooden swords connected in a hollow call of strikes as they struck more then once. Syaoran breathed out, swinging his arm to the left as Lucas left open his chest. The wooden weapon struck with such force it made the knight stumble backwards half a step. Without giving warning, he sprung forward in a recovery that surprised even Syaoran. Wood connected, one of them cracking down the middle as Syaoran protected his own. The two struck over and over again, shoulders and arms being bruised by the force of the blow. Slowly Syaoran began to sweat, heaving out calm breaths as he aimed for the weakest part of Lucas's body. Maybe it was wrong to duel after the knight had exhausted himself by practicing, but it didn't show as they fought. Not once did Lucas falter, no once did he leave himself open to be struck down so hard he would collapse. That itself proved that he was a knight of the realm. It proved to Syaoran that he was a true fighter, especially since he too had survived the ambush on Greenland Island. Between Takashi, Eriol, and himself, Lucas had also survived it while many others died.

"You should not be thinking, prince." Lucas growled, letting out a breath as his wooden sword aimed for Syaoran's head. He blocked it easily, ignoring the comment and striking back. It was the same for each blow, they aimed for the weakest part of the human body or aimed for the part in which the k night left an opening. The blow to the head was merely because Syaoran had gotten caught thinking. "Are you thinking of _her_?" Lucas continued, striking low to the gut.

Syaoran didn't understand the need of talking when fighting. Continuing to ignore the knight's voice, he blocked the blow and spun, striking Lucas's back easily. The blow sounded like it hurt, the wood making a hollow noise against his strong back. Gasping out, Lucas leaped forward then back, weapon raised above his head. Seeing the blow easy, Syaoran blocked and gasped. The trick was visible before Lucas had struck him. His ribs, where the wooden sword had struck, stung in pain as he heaved out his breath trying to even it out. Vision twinkling with black, he turned his head to see Lucas gain his composure and stand in a stance, waiting for Syaoran. Wetness chilled his torso and he looked down, seeing a thin line of blood seep out from an old wound. It donned on him then, the strike Lucas had aimed for was his weak point, a wound he'd gotten by a bandit that was aimed to kill Sakura. Memories were far weaker then wounds, and Lucas had saw right through it all. Blue eyes danced, waiting, his body was like a snake as he swayed in an agile movement to get feeling in his body. Straightening, Syaoran met Lucas head on, striking once, twice, a third time in the same spot until his wooden sword snapped from the blow.

Splinters flew, the half that broke off Lucas's sword flying backwards in a clatter. The knights behind them gasped, astounded by the blunt force of their prince's strength. The two had no idea what brought it on, not hearing the words spoken between the two. To them, it looked like revenge for making his side bleed, but to Syaoran, it was mere strength because he knew Lucas struck for nerves. Thinking it was over; Syaoran began to back up, breathing hard. The look in his opponent's eyes, however, kept him tense. It was a look of bloodshed, a look all knights had when the fought someone much stronger then them and wanted to win. Blue eyes sharp, growing lighter to match the sky above their heads, Lucas attacked. Someone, he wasn't' sure who, made a noise of pure shock when Lucas struck with the blunt end of his broken weapon. Syaoran blocked, bringing his arms up in defense. The swords end hit his elbow, Lucas's weight coming down on him. Pushing him off, he blocked again, seeing the strength behind the attack; angry and determined. No one made a move to stop Lucas as he continued the relentless attacks; even if they did Syaoran wouldn't allow them to stop him. He wanted to end this with a true end, not by default.

"You fight like her, you know." Lucas breathed against his face, walking backwards in a matter of moments as Syaoran brought his weapon down. Swinging to the side, the two weapons snapped together.

"Why does it matter?" Syaoran asked, giving in to the knights words.

"Its bringing back memories of my duel with the girl," he breathed, striking down so the sharp ends of his broken sword grazed Syaoran's arm. Wincing from the splintery blow, he swung and landed his swords blunt end against the knight's forearm. "You'd be a better fighter now if she was dead."

"That has…" Syaoran paused, leaping back as Lucas tried striking his bleeding ribs.

"Did she tell you why she left?" Lucas continued, ignoring the hard look his prince gave him. The silence made him smile, arms connecting as Syaoran blocked the next attack. "Hmm, interesting…she hasn't told you anything has she? Your lover," working up a sweat, Syaoran arched a brow as the two continued to tangle. The urge to suddenly sock him, grew in the pit of his stomach.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Lucas." Syaoran snapped, side kicking the knight to take a step back before coming at him with a wide berth. That seemed to awaken Lucas as he sucked in a breath, narrowly missing the swing to his ribs. Foot sliding in the dirt, he jammed his shoulder forward and rammed Syaoran, knocking them both to the ground in a tangle of wood and legs. The two knights watching made a move and stopped, seeing Syaoran's legs come up and knock the other knight off him in a fluid motion. It was all too much to bear letting someone like this win after hitting him in a mental weak point.

Lucas laughed the sound awful as he spat blood. Wiping the side of his mouth, Syaoran got sight of the sudden change in the atmosphere, in the way he held himself. Body racking with heaves of exhaustion, blood and sweat caking his bare chest, the blond knight looked ready to kill. "She never once told you about her brother, the reason to why she left Loire!" his voice echoed through the air, the wind whistling passed them, chilling the sweat on Syaoran's body. "This is too priceless; no wonder she was tip-toeing around you. I told you prince, didn't I? I told you she was bad news from the start."

None of it was making sense anymore, the words coming out of the knight's mouth. He didn't understand what it was Lucas was trying to say. The point of the story was, Sakura left and he was here. Trying really hard to ignore such painfully thoughts, Syaoran attacked –too slow. Lucas stepped aside and rammed his broken sword into his stomach, keeping it at a distance so the sharp ends didn't meet with his flesh. Everyone froze in place, a sudden noise echoing in his ears becoming his own heartbeat. Coming in close, Lucas whispered into the prince's ear, breathing hard as he gained his own breath. "_What do you really know about _lady _Sakura of the Greenland isles?" _pulling away, he let his sword drop to the ground and raised his arms in a win. Without a word, Lucas spat out more blood and left the courtyard, not looking back. Syaoran remained where he was, breathing hard as he placed a hand to his stomach. Blood met his fingers, surprising him.

"Get me wrong, yer highness, but that didn't look like a practice duel." One of the knights spoke, making him turn. They had an audience of more then one knight, some of the pages from the south end of the castle having come to witness the duel. Taking pride into consideration, Syaoran ignored that statement and dropped his wooden sword.

"Sir Paxton get my horse ready for a ride into town, Sir Shin a bath now." He barked out, wiping the side of his face from the dirt that found its way to cake on. Moving away, he heard the whispers amongst the pages, heard them wonder about the cuts and bruises, about the scars from his battles over seas. At the moment he didn't care, he had something else in mind entirely, finding out what Lucas knew.

…

….

…

He wasn't really sure how he was going to go about searching, at least not with a knight guard on his tail. He'd agreed to take at least Sir Paxton with him into town, knowing if he didn't then his father and family would wonder about his actions. Taking a bath had soothed his muscles into riding the long moments into the nearest town, waking up his senses into ignoring Lucas's bat about Sakura. He couldn't believe anything that man said, not after seeing him sneaking around last night. Now that he truly thought about it, Sakura had said she felt a bad aura about him once before too. Now, it was up to him to see through his own eyes, what truly was going on beneath his nose. Somewhere deep down he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he might find, but wasn't that the thrill of it? Unmounting from his mare, Syaoran gazed around the bustling town just down wind of the castle. Everyone seemed busy and unknowingly ignored the two knights as they walked up the dirt path into the heart of the town. Only few turned to look in Syaoran's direction, either knowing who he was or trying to figure it out.

Dressed down in a dark tunic and breeches, he looked like he was mourning a death. He held both swords at his waist, the leather belts tight against his hips. Hidden beneath his tunics were daggers. It was a strange move for a knight to wear more then his sword, but after the adventure he had in Greenland Isles, he couldn't be more prepared. Sir Paxton kept a distance behind him, eyes sharp as he gazed about the town and its people. Ignoring him, Syaoran made way for the first tavern he could find. A wood sign chipped and badly painted hung above the door. If he wanted answers, he was going to have to find it through men that could do more then just get them. Boots making indents in the soft earth, Syaoran began roping up his horse to a post, keeping his gaze down but sharp. Peanut, the dark mare he had adopted, looked like a nobleman's ride and would sure attract attention by the unlikely. It's what he wanted, if not to get the answers he wanted then to find out where he could. Running a hand through his hair, he let out an exasperated sigh and entered the tavern with a slam of the door.

All eyes turned to him as he entered, making him pause in his steps. The stench of ale and vomit met his nose and he held his breath, going over to the far corner to sit down. Sir Paxton, getting the most attention from his knight uniform and badge of honor, followed. Syaoran turned to him and froze, eyes widening at the sight of long brown hair. heart thudding he thought he actually found the answer, the female that caught his attention laughed loudly, too nasally to be who he thought it was. Though they had similar hair, he had a feeling it wasn't her. Sitting down with an ungraceful thump, Syaoran eyed his stalking knight companion, getting him to go sit somewhere else. It was completely obvious, the two of them, but he didn't care at this point. Brown eyes remained on the woman across from him, waiting for her to turn so he could see her features. When she didn't, Syaoran groaned inwardly. He was making a fool of his own heart, thinking that it was _her. _Like a lost lover, he held the letter Sakura wrote him in his breast pocket, folded up into a thin piece of parchment directly over his heart. He didn't know why, but he just never did let it go. Her words, the words of Sakura's departure, hurt more then getting stabbed by a scorching blade but just those few last lines telling him she would return, meant the world.

"Can I get ye anythin' lad?" a man asked, accent thick with the stench of ash and ale. Syaoran looked up, eyeing the man that owned the tavern. He had a white apron wrapped around his middle and a stained tunic that looked that have seen its days. Gray eyes searched Syaoran's before he let out a slight gasp.

"Ale," he held his look, eyes narrowing. The man knew who he spoke to, it was clear in his eyes as they widened.

"R-right…away…" he moved quickly, stumbling over the chairs behind him before disappearing behind a fur hanging. Syaoran sighed, knowing it would be known soon that the Prince of Avalon was sitting the tavern. If no one knew already by the way Sir Paxton sat stoic still, eyes searching the tavern like a predator in the forest, then the taverns owner would sure start the rumor.

So Syaoran sat at the table, back against the chair as he assessed the situation. He felt like a fool, probably looked like one too. Dressed as un-noble like as he could pass with, Syaoran still felt a few people staring at him; sure, he didn't belong in a tavern but that wasn't going to stop him from getting the information he needed from someone. Syaoran just wished he could figure out _just _who exactly that was going to be. The owner came back, hands shaking as he placed a large rounded mug of ale in front of him. Thanking the man quietly, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. Here was royalty right under his nose, drinking ale for the first time amongst others of lower caste, and he couldn't do anything but bow his head and disappear quickly. Syaoran knew the moment he left, there would be noise. Chancing a glance at his knight guard, he knew then Sir Paxton felt the same. Ignoring the slight tell, he first sniffed his drink before taking a cautionary drink from it. It tasted like any other ale with a bit of spice most villages placed in their drinks. He tasted it once before on Greenland Island, their last night at the harbor awaiting the boat that would finally take them home.

Syaoran remembered the night well, it was the same one Lucas and Sakura had gotten into a heated argument that left Sakura running up to her rooms and never coming back down. A faint blush rose on his face as he forcefully drank a gulp of ale, trying to hide his face at the memory of their night and at the memory of her face. Sakura had been exquisite that night, the dress that she wanted to wear had been an eye sore that left him breathless. He knew her intention was to feel like a female their last night in the Isles, but a part of him wondered if she'd gone so far as to get such a fancy gown so she could prove to _him_ that she wasn't just a thief. Lucas's voice then echoed in his mind, making Syaoran sick to his stomach. He was here for a reason, a reason he hadn't exactly started to begin. As he sat there alone in the Tavern, back against the wall so no one would sneak up on him purposely, his eyes changed a shade darker as he looked discreetly for a victim. Everyone looked the same; no one looked like they would be of use to him. He knew, once it got out that he was the future king of their country most would do as he asked, but he wanted someone that would go beyond his words and find out more.

There was a commotion outside, catching his attention. Sir Paxton was the first to stand up; being a knight of the court he had duties to fulfill besides watching over the stray prince. As his boots echoed on the wooden floor and he disappeared outside, someone came up next to Syaoran and sat down. He was mildly surprised at first, having wanted to see what was going on outside as well. Hand dropping down to one of the swords, he eyed the cloaked figure. Slender hands went up and shushed him for a moment, hood falling back to reveal a young female that was no older than himself but the scar running down her chin to her neck said she'd seen many days more. Red hair as shocking as that of the sunset was revealed the moment the ruckus outside began to get louder. Smiling, she turned her dark eyes on him, head tilted to the side as she rested her small face on the palm of her hand. Syaoran quirked an eyebrow, not sure what to make of this maiden before him; it was far from obvious she had been the one to make the ruckus, or had someone she knew start it so she could get alone time with him.

"I'm Aya the Fox, you sir…" she stopped, eyes sharpening as she took him in, eyes lingering on his double swords. "Why are you here in my lord's tavern?"

"Your lords?" he was curious now. The way she talked she had some education that surpassed usual commoners, but from the way her clothes had rips and tears that'd been patched up by a different cloth, she wasn't close to being a high caste.

"So you're not here to make an arrest?" she passed off his first question with a wave of her hand, eyes going to the door for a moment then back to him. "Men like you come for only one thing, to arrest those of us that have been…naughty…why are you here?" Aya spoke fast, making him wish she wouldn't.

"I'm looking for information," he told her, finally getting a word in. just that statement caught her attention more then his looks, eyebrows raising as she got to her feet. The commotion outside had come to a stop, the silence that fell making it tick in his head. In moments Sir Paxton would be back. "I need to find someone and I need…info on a Lucas of Galore."

"Fair enough, meet me tonight when the moon is at its highest and those guard dogs aren't around by the Ocean Front. It shouldn't take long to get what you need on this Lucas." She leaned forward, the smell of ale and lavender flowers wafting up his nose. "Good day, your highness." Her breath tickled the hair on his neck, shocking him as he realized just what she had said. Turning, she was disappearing in the shadows of the Tavern and Sir Paxton was coming back inside a look of dissatisfaction written on his grave face.

Syaoran was on his feet before the knight sat down, downing what was left of his ale. Waving a hand at the tavern's owner, Syaoran placed two coppers down on the table for him to grab and headed for the door. A tired Sir Paxton followed closely, dirt marking his face where it hadn't before. Wondering what exactly had passed outside, Syaoran shook his head and untied Peanut. Aya's words, her smell, still lingered in his minds eye and he couldn't help but grin. She was a thief, it was obvious, and a thief that reminded him so much of the princess of rogues. They both had similar ways of speaking and more then likely would be able to find one another, if they hadn't already. Sakura was a thief, and all thieves are able to track one another, right? Just then, legs flying up as he got onto the horse, Syaoran realized he hadn't told her who it was he was trying to find. There was no point in looking for her, she was long gone and people here wouldn't give her location away. Turning to Sir Paxton, eyes darkening at his loss, he nodded for them to return home. _Midnight, when the moon is at its highest,_ Syaoran stared up at the sky waiting for that moment to finally get what he wanted.

…

….

..

The Queens Banquet; Syaoran had no desire to be there. He had just the right amount of time to bath once again and change out of his clothes, into rich ones. Sir Paxton was relieved from his duties to report to the Kings Assistant about what had happened in Town when they were there, leaving out the little bit about Syaoran drinking an ale for unknown reasons. He still never told him what transpired while he was talking to the strange rogue named Aya. Syaoran, though, had a feeling it was a scuffle between women since sir Paxton came way with scratch marks and dirt stuck in his dark hair. Checking him self out in the large faded out mirror, Syaoran made sure everything was in place. With the banquet going he had no way out of it, being forced to succumb to the nobles and their stuffy feelings and words. Walking away from his mirror, he wondered briefly if his father would be joining them. The King was always the center of attention, sick or well. Not really sure what this banquet was about, he stepped out and down the hall without so much as a glance in his knight guards direction. Sir Paxton wouldn't be among them, the man was probably taking the time to see his family by now. He felt bad, having dragged the knight with him on his secret excursion.

He could hear the noise way before he entered the main hall. Could hear the faint voices of people he recognized, laughing and yelling about nonsense. The stench of roasted turkey and chicken, mixed amongst other dishes his mother must have insisted upon made his stomach growl. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the squires to open and admit him inside. He was met with the brightest room one could ever imagine. Candles and lanterns were lit even with the sun still out and peering into the large Dutch windows. Those that saw him enter were hushed, bowing low and curtsying to the ground. Syaoran inclined his head, expression passive as he walked through the chilly hall and towards the thrones at the far end. Dresses and suits alike were lacking color, those that couldn't afford the extra dye made up for the accessories and those that could looked far out of place with their orange and pink gowns. He never could understand the use of colors but then again he wasn't female. Again, he thought of Sakura and her exquisite gown of red. Shaking his head of thoughts, he stepped up the podium and bowed to his mother. Dressed in a dark green and gold gown that hugged her thing physic, his mother was by far the most beautiful person in the entire room. Pitch black hair was braided and set up in an intricate style atop her head, curls and weaves keeping her golden crown on her head.

A white gloved hand came out, raising Syaoran from his low bow. A smile, he usually never sees upon his mothers porcelain-like face was there, making him return the smile. Behind him he could feel the stares, the awe from those that were able to attend such a mysterious banquet. Besides the King himself, everyone always wanted to set their eyes upon their Queen. She was beautiful beyond the land, generous yet strikingly terrifying at the same time. Taking the last few steps up, he turned as he was taught and looked upon the large room, taking in every face and expression. At the far end he caught sight of his cousin amused expression, Lyri's own matching hers. He hadn't seen the child since the Queen had taken it upon herself to watch over her like she was family. Now, she was amongst the ladies of the court and smiling like any child should. Deep down he had a feeling Meilin would adopt her as family. The moment he sat down in the large, cushioned chair besides his mother, the room continued about their business like he hadn't even entered. It was strange, the feeling of being loved from afar but in reality people only loved that he was the next King. Hand still in his, the Queen smiled sweetly before inclining her head in the strangest way towards him.

"What ever reason that expression is one your face, you need to perish the thought and enjoy this night. It is for you, after all." She said serenely, dark eyes amused as she kept her voice low and face turned towards the crowd.

"I could say the same for you, is the King not joining us?" Syaoran asked just as lowly. She shook her head, face still expressionless even as she released his hand and fully faced him.

"I'm afraid he's gotten worse since you've returned." The Queen turned back to the ground, a thoughtful look now riding her expression. "Though, knowing your father he'll make an appearance against the healer's wishes."

"I can't imagine father not attending one of your banquets," Syaoran found him self saying to her amusement. Making a clicking noise, she smiled then let it drop as someone approached the thrones. The two knights standing guard in protection of the Queen and as their duty, moved forward and stopped as the female who approached made a gesture of curtsying.

"Good evening your highness's," red hair swiftly tumbled to the ground, barely touching it. Syaoran was amazed at how long her hair was and then froze, realizing he recognized that particular shade of red. As she lifted her head, the dark hues of her eyes met with his own hues before turning on the Queen. "May I ask upon the prince for a dance?" she asked her voice sultry as she straightened up. The corset she was clearly wearing made a man's eyes wonder, as her black and gold gown hugged her body tightly.

"Who might you be?" the Queen asked, fingers curling into a loose fist as she rested her chin upon it. Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off the woman before them, heart pounding in his chest as a million questions erupted in his mind.

"I am Lady Aya of Crescent City," she curtsied yet again, the smile plastered to her white face making Syaoran wonder.

"Well Aya, it is up to my son…" two pair of eyes was suddenly on him and he found he couldn't speak for a long moment. Aya quirked a brow waiting for his answer, her eyes yelling at him not to be stupid; his own mind was yelling at him not to be stupid and as he got to his feet in a flourish of fabric, his mother smiled. "Enjoy Syaoran dear, you are the future King of Avalon." Her words, though a mere whisper made him mentally cringe. If only his mother knew just who _Aya of Crescent City, _really was.

The two said nothing, his hand taking her cold one as he silently led her onto the floor. As the orchestra hidden behind a sea of heads continued their delicate music, all eyes turned on them. Their prince was now on the floor with a mysterious female no one really knew. He could hear the whispers; feel the gazes of hatred and curiosity. He wondered just how many females in the room wanted to rip out Aya's throat because they weren't brave enough to approach the Queen for a mere dance with the Prince. One hand wrapped securely around her thin waist while the other still held hers, face expressionless, Syaoran tilted his head in a bow before the two began a gentle dance around the room amongst the others dancing. Gaze locked, they just stared in silent as the music coursed through their veins down to their toes. His skin crawled, not sure how to place her sudden change in appearance and name. In town, she had called herself Aya the Fox, a rogue that deliberately caused uproar in order to talk to him knowing perfectly well who he was. So many questions were going to be unanswered as they danced, her dress hitting his legs every so often. The music and the dancing instantly reminded him of Sakura that night in Yuza and he couldn't help but tighten his fingers on Aya's. In turn, she tilted her head trying to read his expressionless face.

"Who are you thinking of?" she finally asked, surprising him. Syaoran said nothing, keeping still as they moved around the floor. Though her voice was low, she couldn't help but laugh suddenly. "Is it the woman you want me to find, your highness?"

"How do you know I'm looking for a woman, maybe I want to find a knight or a jester?" Syaoran answered back, voice tight. Aya shook her head, red locks cascading.

"I'm excellent at reading people, body language, expression, tone of voice…and you, even though you've shut off all emotions the way you are dancing says you've remembered someone dear to your heart." That surprised him and he couldn't help but nod slowly. Smiling sheepishly, head tilting to the other side as her hair found a new movement against the back of his hand, Aya licked her dry lips. "May I ask who she is?"

"Did you find anything on Lucas of Galore?" he asked instead of answering, making her eyes narrow considerably. Sighing, she shook her head.

"My men died, that's why I am here." Her eyes slowly went around the room as if she could feel some kind of danger lurking. Syaoran continued to move their bodies about, dancing to the soothing music, all eyes on them. "I know _who_ he is and obviously so do you, but the information you asked of me couldn't be collected. Lucas of Galore is hiding something and when my own men got found out that means it was something big. How big, that is something you need to find out on your own." it was almost like her lips weren't moving as she spoke, letting Syaoran know just how good she was as a rogue. "Can I ask you something, Prince Syaoran?"

"Sure, I guess…I owe you for your men dying." That made her slowly shake her head, frowning.

"They would have met with death sooner or later, they are thieves. The King doesn't take too lightly to us of lower caste that take from the riches. What I want to know though, if its true…the kingdom is going to war?" Syaoran frowned, pausing only for a brief moment to stare down at her. She was at least three inches shorter, giving him a kink as he tried to see her eyes.

"Who told you that?"

"My men, before they died." Syaoran said nothing in turn, making her pause as well. Opening her mouth when he didn't say anything she suddenly gasped, eyes straying to a shadow not far from them. "_Aki,"_

"Who…?" she shook her head silencing him, before taking his hand and moving through the throng of people that gave them curious glances. A few gasped, moving aside as Prince and mysterious female pushed through them. At the far end she stopped her eyes sharp as she searched the area. "Aya who…?"

"Aki is one of my men that fucking shit head, he's supposed to be with my lord in Crescent City." Her voice was too low, lower then before and Syaoran strained to hear her amongst the voices. He knew though, by way her face got red with anger, that it was someone that wasn't supposed to be here; almost like her. "Your highness…" she stopped, eyes landing on someone. Syaoran turned, following her gaze, ignoring the people around them.

"That's Lucas of Galore," he answered her questioning voice. This time he took her head and moved through the people just as Lucas moved, disappearing behind a door. He knew people would suddenly talk, especially with the way Aya and him were hand and hand and hastily pushing through people. Taking a breath and stopping against the door Lucas had disappeared too, he glanced around the room, seeing only the eyes of strangers on him and quickly opened and went out into the late night. He hadn't realized the sun went down until now, his time within the great hall having passed dancing with Aya and speaking with his mother. "If your man is here, then Lucas is up to something." Syaoran whispered, scanning the courtyard for any sign of a familiar figure.

"Why do you think Aki is part of this?" she asked him, tugging on his arm before linking it with hers. A couple came out into the courtyard, drunk off the wine he knew his mother would be serving. They stopped upon seeing Syaoran, bowing respectfully as they passed by. Arms still linked with hers, Syaoran led Aya towards dark part of the courtyard. Voices could be heard, making the two stop in their tracks. Fingers to his lips, he crouched and moved forward to Aya's amusement. Never in her lifetime did she imagine to see the future King of Avalon crouching to spy on someone.

Silently they found an opening in the bushes; surprising Aya that such a little hole could hide them. It was well hidden, probably would take someone with a keen eye to find it during the daylight and the gap between the bushes was large enough for even the knights broad shoulders. Aya wondered if it was used for such instance as this, and quickly perished the thought as she recognized Aki's voice, his stutter. Syaoran continued to crouch forward, moving in the weeds until they were further within its depths. The voices, though hushed, got louder as they moved forward. Two separate voices, hidden in the shadows on the opposite side of the thick bushes they hid behind. Though they couldn't make out their faces, she knew just exactly who they were. Stopping, knees finding a comfortable position in the soft dirt as they listened, Aya found Syaoran's hand being placed on her shoulder to keep her from moving. Eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness she searched his expression for any sign, finding nothing. Breathing slow, hand covering her own mouth to make sure she didn't make a peep she listened to the voices on the other side…

"_I'm sorry Sir Lucas, we lost her." _Aki's voice was loud through his whispering tone, shaking just ever so slightly to show his discomfort.

"_What do you mean, you lost her! How the hell do you lose someone from your sight!? You're supposed to be the best in tracking right?" _Lucas's angry voice answered back, harsh against the night.

"_Well that's the thing…she met up with my lord and then…"_

"_So the thief princess found her King. He's your King; can't you track him and find the wench?"_

"_Aye sir, usually b-but…he too disappeared with Sakura of Greenland Island."_

"_What!?"_

"_I…I had my brother tracking them all through Crescent City until…well…I think my lord figured it out." _

"_Figured what out?"_

"_That someone was following them. He good like that, knows when he be followed and such."_

"_Didn't your men say the rogue King is on his way here though?"_

"_Y-yes…but…the girl isn't with him. She must still be in Crescent City."_

"_If you lost her in Crescent City, then she isn't in Crescent City. Find her or I'll personally kill you myself. You have other news you said," _

"_Aye, it's my lords sister…she had men searching for information on ye and well…we were forced to kill our own." _

"_His sister is looking for information on me, why is that?"_

"_I d-don't know sir…maybe for my lord when he arrives." _

"_Well find out you imbecile!"_

There was no noise after that, their voices suddenly gone. Aya stared in horror at the bushes separating them, tears sliding down her face at the realization to their words. She was suddenly glad Syaoran held her shoulder; otherwise she would have fallen forward in the anguish of betrayal. Hearing footsteps, they knew then that the two were now gone, separating and disappearing amongst the night. Syaoran continued to sit there, one knee planted in the ground while his other shifted slightly against his weight. Turning his head, he assessed Aya's mood before pointing forward. The white of his skin glowed in the darkness, and she nodded, silently following after him and out of the hidden spacious bushes. The moon, hidden behind a thin layer of clouds, glowed against the night sky. She found herself looking up as they emerged from the bushes with his highness, her heart beating against her chest as it threatened to tear her apart. She was sure the knight before her felt the same, having heard the same thing she heard. Hand searching hers, tugging her forward before she had time to collapse, Syaoran pressed a finger to his lips and they walked through the throng of roses and trees until they were at a path hidden behind a large statue. Aya blinked, the rest of her tears sliding down her face. Set before her, were a set of stone stairs engraved into the dirt and leading downwards.

Down they went, disappearing in the shadows of the trees with only the moon to light their way. Slowly the sound of the ocean could be heard crashing against the bluffs, the scent of forest, dirt, and sea could be smelt. Syaoran led her down the flight of stairs and towards the depths of the forest. There were many trails that led to his favorite spot, by horse or by foot; they could make a short time to the beach. Not letting go of her hand, he led her down another set of stairs created by him and his knight companions. The information he just learned processing through his mind, making him sick to his stomach. The morning duel he had with Lucas now fresh in his minds eye, making him itch to draw his sword now and deal with the knight. He felt the fury, listening to Lucas's whispered words through the bushes and wanted to kill him. Never before had he felt such anger towards a person he had grown up with, never before to a fellow knight in general. The anger he quickly tried to contain, reminded him of the anger he felt for the men that attacked him and his men on the island months ago. The night grew colder the closer they got to the ocean, the smell of salt growing stronger, over powering the smell of pine. Nose tickling from the change of atmosphere, Syaoran finally let go of Aya's hand and leaped over a fallen tree, landing easily into the sand.

"Where are we?" Aya's voice was cracked, revealing her feelings in that instant.

"The beach," it was obvious but he didn't want to hurt her feelings any more then they already were. Going over to the crate hidden against two large logs, sand covering it to blend in with location, he pulled open the lid. Splinters threatened to go beneath his skin and he wiped his hand before leaning forward and searching the dark depths for the bottle he knew was there. "Here,"

"Your highness, is that booze?" she tried joking making him just stare, eyes shadowed by the night. As her fingers brushed his, she flinched. "I'm sorry,"

"For what…?"

"He is a knight of the realm, sworn to protect the weak and protect his highness." A popping noise sounded as she opened the bottle of liquor. "Is…is that girl Aki was talking about, the one you wanted to find?"

"Yes," his voice was soft making her hand over the bottle with force. He took it without word, taking a large gulp from it. The trickle of liquid against the crashing waves made her shiver. "So…you're the king of rogues, sister?"

"Half," she corrected easily without thinking, laughing a moment later. "He adopted me when I was too young to realize who my mother was. I look after this side of the kingdom for him when he's out, keeping the other rogues in check somewhere else. I have another half brother as well, but he's in Greenland Island so I don't hear much of him." she took the bottle gratefully, staring out at the ocean as the moon found its way past the clouds. "What are you going to do about him?"

Syaoran didn't have to ask who she meant and as he shrugged his shoulders, a thought came to mind. "Aya your brother from Greenland Island, what was his name…?"

"Kailyn, why…?"

"I believe everything is starting to make much more sense now." She frowned, staring at him as the bottle got passed between them. Not wanting to find out just what he meant, she sat on the log with a graceful thump, shoes digging into the sand. Syaoran remained standing, staring up at the sky and the many stars that wove through the galaxy. "At least I know Sakura is safe," he whispered more to himself then to the female beside him. _Why does Lucas want you dead though, Sakura of many places?_ He wondered closing his eyes as a breeze swept around them in silence.

**To be continued…**


	23. Her Decision

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Twenty Three :: Her Decision**_

A tattoo of rank, dark lines of black curling and spiraling up her leg like a leech for blood, hidden within the depths of designs held the key to the land in which she didn't wish to rule anymore. Sakura stared at her stretched out leg, one finger following the lines of her tattoo that went from foot to thigh. Only few knew the extent to the intricate design and she knew if one looked hard and long at her tattoo, they would be able to find the heart of the Eastern Clan, their home hidden beneath the falls of the mountains. The hourglass, titling her age in which she received the rank of Queen, was faded and almost hard to see unless you knew where to look. Stretching her leg as far as she could get it, toes pointed so they reached the borderline of the sun that peeked through the large painted window, she traced the single flower amongst her tattoo. A cherry blossom to be exact, telling of her name. Not many people held tattoos and she wondered if it looked almost alien to others. Fingers gripped her skin, nails digging in until she couldn't bear the pain inflicted upon herself. Letting out a heavy sigh, she rested her head back against the chair behind her, letting her short hair tangle up into a mass of brown locks. If only she hadn't killed Queen Ybarra, former ruler of the eastern clan, then she wouldn't the current. The green painted warriors had been on her mind lately and she didn't understand why.

Few days had passed since being reunited with her brother, hidden from the world in a castle that only select few knew about. Having gotten her on sheer will with mild help from the King of rogues, Sakura didn't know how else to feel. She felt far from content. The day was just beginning, no one had come in to wake her from sleep and she was rather grateful. Being alone was suddenly a scarce moment and she needed it, if not to collect her thoughts, but to find the content she wished for now that she was with Touya again. He'd finally given up on getting her to call him by Tory, the name he'd chosen to keep others from looking too closely at him, a name their father had called him once before when they were in enemy territory. Bringing her leg back to rest against her stomach, she leaned down and began a trace of her foot. The beginning of her design was a flurry of feathers that turned into a string of swirls and designs. She never knew the reason behind the feathers and never wished to find out, scared it would mean something horrifying, like everything else about the eastern clan. She did, however, remember the pain of receiving the tattoo. It was immense pain that had made her fall unconscious with black dots of white filling her vision.

The sun had moved an inch or two in her direction, giving her the time of day and estimate to just how long she'd been sitting in the same spot on the rugged floor. Getting to her feet, she looked around the room given to her, remembering the nightmare she'd had not to long ago, remembering the attack she made on Koji and his silence afterwards. He had left the castle, heading for Avalon to find out information for them. Information that would more than likely force her to Touya's will; becoming the Queen of Loire. It was another reason why she wanted to be alone; she wasn't in the mood to talk to people about it. Sakura felt it was a foolish wish, especially since she had no will to become queen. She'd already been one for the clans and failed at that, no one understood that she would fail at being a Queen for a full-on kingdom. Feeling ill at the thought of being Queen, Sakura made her slow way towards the changing area, disappearing behind the foreign looking divider to where her dress had been laid out. Slipping into it easily, making her tattoo disappear underneath the dark red fabric, Sakura tightened the straps and went in search of her only dagger. Deep in her heart, she wanted to request for more but no one would make them the same so she didn't want to ask.

Leaving the warmth of her room, Sakura silently walked down the hallway to where she knew the dining area would be. The castle was much like the one she grew up in before being forced out, and it made her head spin. Touya had done it on purpose, getting contractors to design it exactly like that of Loire's castle, but she almost wished he hadn't. It made her sick remembering everything that happened, remembering why she had become a thief, why she had become a warrior of the forests. Stepping calmly in front of the closed doors, Sakura waited until her heart calmed down and her stomach agreed that she was hungry. With a push she got the door opened with a groan of hinges and echo of stoned walls. Meeting with an empty room she was taken by surprise, before realizing she was slightly relieved. No one was around, but there was food left on the table for her. Seeing a parchment folded up next to a bowl of fruit, she plucked it open and stared at its contents. It was written by a feminine hand, but the signature at the end was from her brother. _**"**__Sakura, memory serves me right sleep was one of your best friends and I hope you feel better, and given time to yourself. Nartake and Nakuru have gone out for medicinal supplies and Naoko has kindly accepted my invitation to read stories. When you like, you should join us in the library. Touya,"_

Touya knew so much about her; it was both touching and scary. The years that had passed, she hadn't been given time alone, hadn't been given the benefit of the doubt. Whether his sudden feeling for her to have sleep was because they were still waiting her choice to be queen or not, it still dulled her heart. Blinking back tears before they threatened to fall, she sat down in the cold chair. She was no longer hungry, the chock of tears that her brother had remembered something she didn't too much to bear. Her mind had been so preoccupied lately she hadn't been paying attention to anything. Hadn't been keeping track of the seasons, hadn't noticed the cold breezes of winter had finally gone away to bring the warmth of spring. Sakura's stomach tightened as she realized just why her mind has been preoccupied and getting up, she crossed the room in less time then if she was being chased. She didn't know why but the nightmare she'd had a few nights ago was fresh in her mind. Syaoran's death, the blood, and the pain all came back to her. Letting the door thump behind her without so much as caution, she went in search of the weapons room. The sudden need to exert her self boiled in her blood. It wasn't hard to find the cold room, the large double doors large as it stood almost ten feet. Nakuru had showed her the room when they had first arrived, the woman's fear of being found out a cautionary warning. Opening the door, the smell of steel and chipped wood wafting around her like a blanket.

Against one wall, hidden behind a silver and gold blanket were weapons too old to use. They were salvaged from Loire, the colors of her kingdom ribboned around the hilts of the many weapons placed for display. Against another wall were bows and arrows crafted to match that of Loire's insignia. Letting her body move easily around the displays of weapons, Sakura went to the far wall of swords. She'd been surprised the first time upon seeing them. The swords were all different, shape and size. Picking one, she tested the weight with a flick of her wrist, moving in a half circle before smiling. Since her daggers had been lost in Moons Bay town and only had one remaining, the sword was going to have to do. Her body was quavering with the excitement of testing the strength out, the blades whistle echoing off the breeze of the coming afternoon. Far too anxious, she left the weapons room and made for the outside world. She didn't want anyone finding her, nor did she want to scare them in thinking she had disappeared. Leaving through the servant's quarters and to the side of the castle, she found an open area that looked secluded by a branch of trees and shrubs. As she found the perfect spot and the perfect tree to do her worse against, Sakura slowly began loosening up her arms.

It had been awhile since she used a sword, let alone attacked a tree to let out her frustrations. The last time she'd used a plant in her goal to release the endorphins of stress and sorrow of life, had been when the two knights had found their camp. Takashi and Lucas had been in search of the bandits that had taken out a village and their livestock. She remembered the shock Takashi held when he was told that she and Syaoran had taken out those bandits long before. She remembered Lucas finding her the next morning, daggers and sweat soaked body, wanting to duel her to see how a female could ever be a warrior. _His pride _had been hurt was his excuse and she had a feeling it was much more then that. Now that she thought about it, how Lucas and Takashi got around was suddenly much clearer. Not even Syaoran and Eriol would have lasted in the forest without her help and the help of her friends. Shaking her head from all thoughts of the past, Sakura began to stretch out her arms and legs a little more forcefully. Once that was taken care of, she wrapped up her skirt into a knot at the base of her thighs. It was always easier to fight when you weren't wearing a skirt but she could never let herself wear trousers like that of a man. Besides, it always gave the element of surprise when in a fight. Men don't expect females to know how to protect themselves or know how to use a blade, thinking them too frail. Letting the chilly air sweep around her, she stared at the tall tree.

The tree, even the plants looked strange against the yellow earth of the desert. Like someone had planted them purposely instead of allowing them to grow. Not sure exactly what kind of tree it was that surrounded her; she began a flurry of movements with the sword. Her wrist ached at the difference between her daggers and the blade, forcing her to start off slow. The warriors of the eastern clan had a dance of the hunt, a celebration of victory. Remembering that now, she began to twist her body at the hip, leaning forward as she moved with the length of the sword she'd chosen. It was easy enough, her wrist turning, blade grazing the dirt gently before going faster by the moment. Sakura moved in a flurry, gaining speed on her progress as she changed the direction of the blade. The trick of the dance was to not get hit by your own weapon, too many times; she'd done that and had faint scars to prove it. It hadn't been easy to learn the dance at the beginning but it brought a smile to her face as she did it now. Foot planted firmly to the ground, she spun counter-clockwise, letting her hips do the moving as she brought the blade in a flurry of circles all on its own. It twisted, spinning dangerously close to her body as she spun and spun. The blade was soon a flurry of silver as it whistled against the breeze, making a tune she loved to listen to. In her minds eye, Sakura pictured an opponent and attacked, striking downwards and stopped inches from the tree.

Sakura continued to do that for the passing time, the history of the eastern clan coating her subconscious mind as she spun and attacked until she couldn't spin anymore. However, it didn't end there as she moved to simply attack the tree but not letting the blade touch it. She wanted the fit of adrenaline to run through her veins until it was too much to bear. The exquisite feeling of adrenaline that pumped through was like a drug as she got high off it. If only she had a real opponent, then it would feel like bliss to her. The sound of her surroundings were heightened as she moved, sending chills down to her toes. The whistle of the sword, the breeze of the wind as she moved, and the flap of wings as a bird flew overhead; she could hear it all. Not once did she notice the audience watching her from afar, the pair of eyes as they took in her dance of the hunt. Nakuru and Nartake observed her without so much as a word, Nartake being the only one that knew what it meant to do this bizarre string of movements. Sakura was hurting, her heart finding one too many things to care about and not enough of her to take action. The stress that was taking over her was starting to show and Sakura knew that too otherwise she wouldn't be outside with a weapon that wasn't her own.

"She's truly unique, isn't she?" Nakuru spoke, breaking the silence as she carefully watched Sakura. "What is it that she's doing?"

"It is a dance of her people, the eastern clan of the dark forest and that of her warrior spirit, it is a move that exerts ones self." Nartake spoke as slowly as he could muster. Nakuru arched a brow, not getting it. The man had a funny way of talking and this just tipped the scales. "Watch," Nartake implied instead, taking the bow and arrow he carried on his back. Nakuru was patient, watching with a slight widening of her eyes as the warrior hooked the arrow with ease.

Sakura's body was moving in a slow circle, catching the sword in the wind as she sliced to and fro. The blade never met the tree but the attack would have been fatal if it were the opponent she had envisioned in her minds eye. A strange feeling sudden erupted in her body, her mind filling up with the possibility of an attack. Not stopping for a second, she listened to the air around her. A flap of a bird's wings was overhead, no caw or chirp leaving their throats. In the distance she could hear coyotes bark at something, a slight whine against the strange quietness she was enveloped in. It was when she picked up the paw of a horses hoof, agitation and impatience against the smack of the ground, did she pick up the whistle through the air. Her wrist moving in a slight wave of bone, she brought the blade with her as she spun and blocked an arrow aimed for her middle. Green eyes sharp, she glanced up as another arrow came at her. Smirking, she sliced the arrow in half before it connected with her thigh. Both arrows were aimed directly where she would have been injured for eternity and if it were not for her senses being heightened. Nartake and Nakuru stood with the sun against their backs, horses impatient as they flicked their heads. Heart beating fast, she let her body rest against the tree as her exercises finally came to an end. She could have gone on longer, but her mind screamed for a stand still. Shaking with the exertion, she watched with sweat covered eyes as the two finally came down the hill towards her.

Dressed in a white cloak, Nakuru looked strange against the bright sun. Her face was covered by a thin cloth to keep dust from chocking her throat, body wrapped in leather belts attached with a pouch and a weapons cradle filled with arrows. Unlike the first time she'd seen Nakuru coming from within the depths of the hidden fief, the girl wore a short skirt that exposed her thin legs. "That was a dirty trick, Nartake." Sakura called when they were close enough.

"Cherry Blossom countered it, nonetheless." Was his response, getting her to react with her tongue. Nakuru raised a brow, surprised by the way she was so calm. The man had shot two arrows in her direction, an ambush that would have normally killed an opponent, yet Sakura had sliced them in half like they weren't existent.

"How…how did you do that?" Nakuru asked when the two were done. Wiping sweat from her brow, Sakura faced the older woman, green eyes sharp.

"The wind carries the sound of a whistle when you shoot an arrow. No matter how hard one tries to silence their attack, if you're keen to your surroundings then you can hear even a pup from a mile away."

"The dance of eastern clan still courses through this one's spirit." Sakura brought her sharp gaze on Nartake too quickly, taken aback. Before she could say anything, Nakuru slid off her horse and pulled something out from her belt.

"Here, this is for you." For the briefest moment Sakura's heart drummed against her chest thinking it was from Syaoran, thinking he had finally managed to find a way to reach her but what Nakuru said next made her blood rush to her face and her exhausted body shake. "Koji's made it to Avalon but something's happened so he sent Gunnar back to us with a letter to you. Gunnar's doing his job searching Crescent City for the enemy, but he's to protect you."

"Protect me from what?' Nakuru said nothing, giving Sakura the impression she didn't want an argument to rise. From the way her face suddenly went expressionless, she knew it was to protect her as a princess and future Queen. "Why don't you go wash up and join us for lunch?" her words, though gently, held the harsh truth to what Sakura was thinking. Nodding numbly, she held the thin parchment tight against her palm. Nakuru wasted no time to walk away, horse's tail waving as they disappeared around the edge of the castle.

When she was completely gone from sight and hearing, Nartake brought his dark eyes to her. "That one is waiting for Cherry Blossom to make her choice."

"I've made my choice; I refuse to be a queen. I've already argued with my brother countless times since we've arrived." Sakura snapped, holding the sword against her exposed leg. "Loire is gone, Prince Cree has taken the island, I don't need to rule a kingdom that is no longer in existence." She walked away before he could speak; her heart and mind conflicted with each other.

The castle felt cold against her sweat soaked body and as she made her casual way back to her rooms, she couldn't help but make a detour towards Touya's library. It was more of an unconscious move, her feet leading her while her head began to spin in circles with the conflict of becoming a queen. She didn't want it, didn't want to leave her brothers side after finally rejoining by his side, but they all wanted her to become a ruler of the kingdom. Sakura knew they all had different reasons for wanting her to agree, to go to Avalon and see the King and tell him the truth, but she truly did not want to succumb to it. Between Touya and Nakuru wanting her to become queen because Loire needed to be rebuilt and Nartake's reasoning to protect the clans of the dark forests, it was all giving her a headache. Even Naoko had said she should become queen simply because it was her call as royalty. Just once she wanted things to go her way, she wanted to be in peace. That apparently was too hard for her to accomplish. Koji's letter tight against her grip, she walked carelessly down the dim hall until she came to a stop. Nakuru and Naoko where supposedly in Touya's study, discussing how to turn Sakura's mind around and find a way to get her to agree to become queen. Briefly she closed her eyes until she could hear voices, feel the sound of their tones echo off the stone walls. When nothing came back to her, Sakura reopened her eyes and turned to leave. She didn't particularly know exactly what she was doing, nor did she really know what it was she was hoping to eavesdrop on. Turning in a flurry of skirts, she started to walk away and stopped, hearing Touya's voice.

They weren't in the library but a separate room. The door stood ajar, shining a candle light. Wondering just what kind of room it was that stood adjacent to that of his library, Sakura stepped closer and stopped. The smell of medicinal herbs and fire wafted up her nose, chilling her to the bones. In her opinion, Touya practically lived in the library amongst all the books he couldn't read any longer. Sakura barely saw him outside of the room. Pressing her back against the wall, she strained her hearing to pick up their words, willing her heart to stop beating so rapidly. She hadn't eavesdropped on her brother since she was a little girl, a trait he always found ways to punish her for. Since that was in the past and she got smarter in ways to not get caught, Sakura rested her head against the wall as the sword found a spot pressed against her leg. Nakuru was speaking now, her voice a soft tone as she told him of the herbs Nartake managed to find outside in the city. Heart thumping, she continued to listen to her speak until Touya cut her off.

"You're hiding something from me, I can tell by your voice. What happened in the city?" Sakura could picture her brother's face worried yet stern, matching his tone of voice perfectly.

"Nothing happened but…Gunnar has returned without the King of Rogues." Her words were even softer then before. Sakura couldn't hear Touya's response but what Nakuru said next made her skin crawl. "They found two rogues that are usually by his sister's side, dead in the roads outside of Avalon's walls. Gunnar doesn't know the details but Koji's made him return here. I don't think he's going to trust the other rogues with protection any longer, not until they found out why his men were in the road."

"He knows who killed them then?"

"By trade mark hits, yes." Nakuru's voice hit a note of despair and she coughed, clearing her voice. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the floor in shock, listening to them. "Aya wouldn't have sent them away unless she was searching for information on someone; I think…I think someone else is trying to figure out Galore other than us."

"I see," Touya's soft voice could barely be heard. When they didn't speak any longer and the smell of the medicinal herbs Nakuru was using got too much to bear, Sakura quickly and quietly moved away from the wall and headed for her chambers.

Touya turned his head, facing opposite of Nakuru's cold hands. A slight frown creased his mouth as he tested the air around him. "What is it?" Nakuru asked, eyes searching the open door for any sign of shadows.

"Sakura," Nakuru moved around the chair Touya was sitting in, going towards the open door and peering out. Seeing nothing and no one she frowned, returning to him. "As a kid she used to spy on father and me, even my old comrade and I. I always knew because of her scent, to think she still plays those games even now…" he shook his head, chuckling.

…

….

…

Sakura stared out at the land before her, body warming up with the sun as she tried desperately not to think about what she heard. After bathing and changing into a clean dress, it all came flooding back to her; Touya's and Nakuru's conversation. It was conversations he didn't quite understand but she got the jest of it. Her mind came up with scenarios that only she could think of. As a thief she knew the only two reasons your men get slain is one, they were too stupid and got caught by the law or two, you knew information and got culled for it. Personal experience set aside, she felt a pang of regret that Koji's men had been killed. Men he probably had respect for, judging by the way he sent Gunnar back instead of keeping him by his side. Gunnar; she didn't really know the man that well and he was supposed to come protect her, knowing that information just brought up a whole different scenario to play in her mind. Leaning forward against the wall of her room's veranda, she stared down at the ground fifty feet up. She still held Koji's letter addressed to her, having not opened it. In truth, she didn't want to, didn't want to read his words in case it might make her angry. If it came from the King of Rogues it wasn't anything good, not when he was sent to Avalon to gather information for her brother. What good would come from a personal letter? She could still remember the way her body heated up by his touch, his kiss. Frustrated, she balled up her fists and tried desperately to forget about it.

Everything was making her stressed out and it was becoming tiresome. Staring upwards she watched as the clouds moved with the breeze of the desert wind, taking in the warmth of the sun that beat down on her body. The desert land was beautiful when it wasn't cold or scorching hot, the dirt that turned reddish brown when it rained and the tall hills that hid the other side of the valley. Only certain kind of plants grew in the desert, certain flowers blooming with their host. The land was far different then that of Greenland Isle and she was envious. There were no dirt other then the roads, there were no coyotes or dried out plants. Greenland Island lived up to its name with plants and water, surrounding by the ocean on all sides. Here, Crescent City held the stars and the dirt. Sakura knew she was purposely trying to keep her mind from straying towards Touya's wish as it her mind started to think about the land and their people, she couldn't' help but think about her own people. Gritting her teeth, she pushed away from the wall and spun around. The tattoo of rank seemed to radiate with her feelings, reminding her she had left _her people _behind to become the princess of thieves. That in turn was another rank in a whole other caste. Defeated, she sunk to the ground and rested her head awkwardly between the gaps of the stone wall, shoulder blades screaming from the new position.

Bringing her skirt up to rest against her thighs, Sakura stared unblinking at her tattoo once again that day. It had been feeling strange since this morning, like the design had a second pulse. Tracing her finger along the swirl and single flower, she wondered if it had anything to do with her mind being on full blast about being a queen. She failed to become their queen and here in a whole other country, they wanted her to become queen again. It probably wasn't fair, to become a queen for one place and not be the queen of another. Mind tired, she lazily pulled the parchment out of her shirt front and stared at the crinkled piece. Koji's words were written on the other side of it, words she needed to hear. Little by little Sakura began to unravel it, catching sight of a few words here and there. Hidden from the breeze, she stared at the mass of black ink written across the parchment sideways. _He was in a hurry, it seems, _she thought with a laugh.

_Rogue to rogue, we are no fools when it comes to knowing our own. I trust ye heard from Ruby moon the passing and that my own man Gunnar has turned back to Crescent City. I know ye do not want to be queen but reconsider ye thoughts. The men that had died were men that had sent out to get information for me about Lucas of Galore. Men that had been watching his moves since the beginning, though they had been protecting Aya the Fox, a rogue I call my sister, they had also been gathering such information. I have a rat in my league and I hope ye would come to Avalon, speak to the King and help me in turn…Gunnar is sworn to protect ye if ye decide. _

Sakura stared for a long moment at his words, confused and annoyed. At best he was telling her as nicely as he possibly could to ignore her feelings and do what's best for the kingdom. Rogue to rogue, she couldn't believe he had pulled that card. She did know, however, the truth behind another rogues death. She'd been right in thinking they had died with information they were not supposed to have, information Koji needed in order to help Touya in bringing back Loire. A shadow overlapped her own, bringing her gaze up. Shielding the sun from her eyes, she squinted at Naoko. Dressed in a slimmed red gown that hugged her body well, showing off her feminine curves, Naoko held her gaze strongly. It was obvious the girl had something on her mind but was too shy to speak it. Sakura gave her a smile, climbing to her feet so she didn't have to shield the sun from her eyes. The red dyed ribbon in her brown hair reminded Sakura of her own short strands, having cut it in order to pretend she was Naoko.

"You didn't eat lunch with us." It was more of a question then an accusation and Sakura knew from the way her light eyes held, Naoko wanted to say something entirely different.

"Not hungry," tilting her head she watched the girl play with the hem of her sleeve. "You can say it, I won't bite."

"W-what…?" taken by surprise, eyes widening, Naoko flushed. "I'm sorry, it's just…Nakuru told me Gunnar returned to the city and then Nartake said something about Cherry Blossom having too much on her mind and now seeing you out here…" Naoko rambled on making Sakura quirk a smile at her flustered tone of voice.

"Naoko…" she said quietly, wanting her to just get it out.

"Why don't you want to become the Queen of Loire?" Sakura closed her eyes, teeth grinding as she held in her astonishment. She knew it was coming; only a matter of time before someone came and outright talked to her about it. To send Naoko was a dirty trick though. The girl was smart, kind, and far too shy to speak her mind out like she was doing.

"Naoko do you know what it means to become a Queen?" Sakura asked, turning her head as she stared out at the land again. When the girl said nothing in turn, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from frowning. "It means my life would be in danger twenty-four seven. Someone would oppose the likes of me ruling over the kingdom and without a King to keep me protected it would double the danger towards it. I would no free time, no privacy, and I wouldn't be able to fight and fighting is something I fairly like to do whether it's against an opponent or against someone with the same skills as I." Sakura paused, thinking. "Loire isn't even a kingdom anymore; it's nothing but rubble and beggars living there."

"Aren't people after your life now?" Naoko asked, surprising Sakura.

"Well…yeah I suppose so." Thinking of Koji's letter, she sighed. "If what you had said was true and Lucas of Galore really is trying to gain leadership over the island, then the moment I step outside of these walls and head towards Avalon, protected or not, I would be in danger. Politics have a funny nature, god, he's supposed to be my cousin blood related or not; family is family and that idiot…" fist tight she slammed it hard against the stone wall, surprising Naoko into a squeak. Glancing at her, Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"Sakura, why not become the queen to stop Lucas?" Naoko held up her hand before she could say something, glasses glinting with the suns reflection. "I never liked Lucas, even when I was supposed to get married to the man. He was a dirty knight, never once protected the young and poor like knights vow. The times he spent in Galore, getting to know my family and me, there were always secrets about him. I have a feeling they were plans to defile King Xiao Lang and Avalon." Fixing her glasses, she bowed her head, hands trembling as she gripped her skirts. "Mother knew what he was up too, all the rumors…I don't think a lot of people were aware of his actions; not unless they were apart of it."

"Naoko…"

"I know you don't want to live up to your brother's expectations and the expectations of the kingdom, but think of what it will mean if Lucas was taken in by the law. Evidence may point at the Copper Isles for destroying Loire but your blood is that of Loire and _he _has no right in taking what belongs to royalty. You're right; Politics have a funny nature by allowing him to take over because his aunt was married to your father…" Naoko reached for Sakura's closed fist, taking them into her own. "In the eyes of your subjects, it belongs to blood." A sudden sheepish smile crept up her lips. "Besides, didn't you tell me your heart belonged to a knight that helped you here? Can't he rule by your side as the King of Loire?'

Sakura stared at her, heart dropping as she allowed her words to seep into her consciousness. "I never told Syaoran I was a Princess, knowing him he might get mad I kept that from him. Not to mention I left him in the Water Town with only a note of apology." she shook her head, feeling defeat. "It would be nice to see him again though," she pulled her hand from Naoko; fixing the letter Koji gave her so it fit back in her dress front.

"Syaoran…?" Naoko spoke, brows knitted. "Do you mean…?"

"Cherry Blossom," Nartake cut them off, stepping from the shadows of her room as he gave Naoko a slight look. Not catching it, Sakura looked at the warrior curiously. "Sir Touya would like to speak to that one."

"Uh sure," Sakura spoke, smiling as sweetly as she could. Naoko was watching Nartake, his eyes telling her something she couldn't quite figure out. As Sakura left the veranda, not turning back once, Nartake curtly bowed his head.

"Cherry Blossom doesn't know of Sir Syaoran's origin." His words were sharp, eyes on Naoko like she was prey. "That one's travels from her homeland were bound by hidden secrets that both she and the prince kept from one another. If Cherry Blossom's decision to return to his side as the Queen of Loire, then it would surly be a surprise, but her heart is not strong enough yet to know."

"So they really fell in love?" Nartake nodded making Naoko smile, eyes bright as her face flushed crimson at the thought. "That's so romantic! Oh but, wouldn't Sakura be crushed when she finds out…?"

Nartake slowly shook his head, turning to stare at the place Sakura had disappeared to. "Cherry Blossom has many hardships to the land, if she were to be crushed by one then she could not be fit as a Queen to both Loire and that of her eastern clan."

…

…..

…

Sakura walked down the corridors of the fief, quietly assessing the conversation she had with Naoko. The girl had been correct but at the same time she didn't think it was accurate. If she became the queen simply to stop Lucas, wouldn't that mean she's feeding in to what everyone wants from her? Rubbing the bridge of her nose as she listened to the sound of her shoes hit the stone floors; Sakura took in the defeat of the afternoons events. She woke up this morning in hopes to avoid everyone and here they all were, bringing about the stress she wanted to forget about all at once. It was beginning to be too much to take in her head, heart; even her body couldn't handle anymore _"talks"_ about the future queen. She didn't understand why but for once she wanted at least a day to herself, only one and then maybe she'd feel a little better. However, between Koji's bizarre and confusing note to her and the information she'd eavesdropped on was something she couldn't take lightly. As she set up towards the set of stairs that led her to the third floor and to the library, Sakura knew deep down in the pit of her gut that Touya more than likely was going to speak to her about his proposition. She couldn't catch a break, not one.

Walking down the corridor felt a little different, like something was wrong. Putting all thoughts aside she frozen, hand on the stone wall as she listened. It was unusually quiet, like no one occupied the castle at all and instead left it abandoned. She'd felt like that before, when she had went back to Loire to see for herself the rubble of her kingdom. Wondering if it was just her imagination from too many stressful conversations in her own head, she continued to walk forward. It was then she heard it, a second set of footsteps and whirled around only to be slammed against the wall, hand covering her mouth forcefully. Gasping, she tried elbowing her assailant, struggling as strong arms held her down, pushing her up against the wall and behind one of the many planters. Emerald eyes sharp with fury she painfully angled her body and stopped, seeing the dark sharp gaze of an unnatural brown. Gunnar pressed a gloved hand to his mouth to silence her, pointing then to the open air of the castle. At first she didn't quite understand his movements, her heartbeat thumping against her ears from the attack of his body. Slowing her breathing she willed herself to remain calm, and then began to listen. Gunnar's breath was against her neck, calm and unruly but the quietness of the castle was what reminded her of the unoccupied feeling. Something was indeed wrong, opening her mouth to say something Gunnar shook his head violently, bringing her hand up to face him.

_Someone is here,_ he scribbled across the palm of her hand, his finger tickling her skin. Amused yet cautioned, she nodded her head and listened to the air. Eyes began to slowly close as Sakura evened her breathing, picking up different sounds now that her heart wasn't drumming madly. The library wasn't too far from where they were hidden, a stretch of distance down the corridor. Touya was safe within, blindly enjoying the surroundings he chose. Sakura was sure Nakuru would be with him, if there was indeed someone else in the large fief. Nartake was with Naoko, talking on the veranda where she had left them. The warrior would have picked up someone unknown to his senses, a threat, opening her eyes she glanced at Gunnar as he assessed the space around them. There had been a set of footfalls; sneaking, by the way they didn't tap against the stone floors. _Do you know who it is?_ Sakura found herself asking, using his trick and scribbling across the palm of his hand. Brow arched he shook his head and took her palm. _They are here for ye,_ was the prompt answer and she swore. Of course they were; why would she think otherwise with all that have been going on? Koji knew she would be endangered, that was why Gunnar was forced to return but the castle was supposed to be hidden. Only few people knew of the location and from what she could tell, Nakuru had to allow them entry at the base of the hill.

From across the way, on the opposite side stood Nartake dressed in a cloak as he propped up an arrow and bow. She hadn't even noticed his movements or when he had managed to pass her by in order to stand where he was. Not paying attention to Sakura, the warrior docked his arrow, aiming it to the level below. The man was hidden in the shadows, using the banner that covered the large Dutch window as his shelter. Sakura made to move and stopped, feeling Gunnar shake his head as he gripped her waist tighter. He wasn't allowing her to show her face or see who it was that had preached the castle. Nakuru suddenly came out of the shadows behind Nartake, her own bow and arrow drawn as her shielded figure aimed it downwards. They all knew. They all knew that someone unwelcomed had suddenly appeared inside the castle. Wishing Gunnar would let go of her so she could aide them, her eyes grew wide as one by one arrows were let loose without a second breath. The whistle echoed throughout the quiet castle, the sound of metal piercing a subject before a cry of anguish erupted loud and clear. They had hit their mark but just who was the mark? Someone that was after her; Sakura didn't wait anymore, struggling out of the thief's hold, she made for the stone wall and peered downwards. Five arrows protruded out of a cloaked figure at the bottom, none of the hitting his vital points. His cry as he tried to snatch one of the arrows that stuck out of his arm was piercing, making her stomach twist as the hair on her skin rose.

"Who are you!?" Nakuru called down, another arrow waiting to be let loose. Sakura glanced at her then back down as the cloaked figure froze in his attempts to be pain free. When he said nothing, Nartake dropped himself down in a flurry of brown and black, his movements to quick to watch as he landed perfectly on the ground. "Again, who are you!?" Nakuru called when the stranger whirled around the face the warrior.

"A-Ash…A-Ash," the man stuttered, moving a few inches backwards only to be stopped as Nartake aimed his bow at his chest.

"Ash from the rogue…?" Nakuru asked, moving casually towards the stairs, her weapon still propped up as she waited. Sakura could picture in her mind Nakuru's envy that Nartake could simply drop his weight down the three flight story, she knew she was envious. The man named Ash said nothing, screaming a moment later as Nartake pressed the tip of his arrow against his flesh. Sakura winced, her ears ringing from the man's shrill cry as it echoed off the stone walls. "_Answer me you rat_, are you from the rogue or not!?"

"Y-yes…oh p-please don't k-kill m-m-me!" he cried, becoming that of a weakling as the tip of the arrow continued to press into his skin. Sakura knew from experience the warrior wouldn't release him until someone said otherwise and she didn't think Nakuru was going to release him.

"Why are you here?" Nakuru continued, walking down the stairs with ease. Sakura followed after her only to be pulled back by Gunnar. Frustrated she narrowed her green eyes at him, willing him to release her wrist.

"I was t-told to f-follow…t-to follow and find the one called S-Sakura." Ash whimpered his teeth clenched. Sakura froze, not at all noticing Gunnar's release on her as she whirled.

"By whose orders…?" Nakuru was on the first floor now, boots soft against the stone floor as she walked around Nartake. Sakura watched them, eyes wide at the discovery. _He's after me?_

"I don't know the name only that I will be paid…" placing a hand on Nartake, Nakuru spun the hooded figure around to face her, her hazel eyes like death.

"Whose orders, Ash…?"

"Ruby moon…I-I thought you w-were in the c-city…I'm sorry p-please don't k-k-kill me. I'll talk, I'll talk, I swear." Sakura was down the flight of stairs because Gunnar could stop her, coming to a stop just as Nartake held up a hand to keep her from coming into view. Nakuru held up a knife hidden on her person, bringing the silver blade up to his nose and trialing down his skin. Gulping, Ash glistened with sweat as he stared cross-eyed at the woman. "It was Aki, Aki the sly, h-he told me to f-find the one called S-0Sakura of Greenland Islands and…and kill her!"

"Do you know who Sakura of Greenland Island is?" it was a simple question, one Sakura didn't think needed to be asked. By way of Ash's pale face as he thought about it, she suddenly understood the reasoning. Here was a rogue that was sent to find and kill her, yet, he didn't know what she looked like.

"N-no," his eyes, still crossed as he watched that blade, suddenly turned to Gunnar as the rogue stepped around Nakuru.

"Why does Aki want the princess of the rogues killed?" Nakuru asked, taking note of the rogue behind her. Ash froze in place, a wet stain staining his trousers as he took to heart the title.

"Princess…of the rogues…really?" he whimpered, eyes closing. "I don't know...A-Aki has been t-taking orders f-from that knight of G-Galore, I don't know any more then that. I followed Gunnar here and…" His eyes flew open, shocked and dumbfounded. Mouth moving still like a fish out of water, he reached out to Nakuru as she stepped backwards. Sakura winced, turning away as blood slipped down the thief's mouth in a puddle and down his neck. Releasing his body and letting it collapse to the ground in a heap, Gunnar moved away from the now dead rogue. She hadn't even seen him move to attack, hadn't seen him leave the shadow of Nakuru's back. As Gunnar approached Sakura, she remained frozen in place, not wanting to show her shock to him. Swallowing a lump lodged in her throat she watched him as he took her palm once again, finger drawing out words for her to understand. Slightly taken aback that he wasn't using his voice to speak, she concentrated on what he was saying, her heartbeat rising. _We need to get word to my lord Koji personally, ye are not safe here if someone knows of this traitors whereabouts._

"We could have gotten more out of him, Gunnar." Nakuru snapped after a short pause. The rogue said nothing, eyes still on Sakura. It took her a moment to realize he was waiting for a response. She didn't know what to say though, he wanted her to go see Koji with news of…what? "Sakura…?"

"What just happened?" Sakura asked, voice a mere whisper.

"Tu étè waviet, Cherry Blossom. Waviet et hyuit," (_You are being watched. Watched and hunted_) Nartake spoke, bow and arrow still notched together at his side. Sakura shook her head, not really wanting to listen.

"Don't tell me this is all because I'm from Loire. Loire is dead and gone; they want to kill me that bad?" she stared down at the blood pooling around Ash's head now, a thick mass of dark red as it blended in with the floor. "You said he was a rogue, he doesn't even know who I am and he wants me dead." Sakura babbled, trying to decipher her own words so they matched what she just witnessed. _I have a rat in my league and I hope ye would come to Avalon, speak to the King and help me in turn…Gunnar is sworn to protect ye if ye decide. _The king of rogue's own words echoed in her mind. He had known, she thought, thinking of the letter hidden in her shirt front. "Damn it,"

"Sakura…?" Nakuru was confused, her eyes knitted together in worry as she watched the shorter girl argue with herself.

"Koji knew he had a rat in the rogue, a rat that only brought in more." huffing out a breath she glared at Gunnar. "Fine," she turned that glare on Nakuru and Nartake as well, arms flying up in the air in her obvious defeat. "Fuck it all, fine! I'll go…I'll go to Avalon as the Princess of Loire."

"Really…?" Nakuru breathed her own relief showing.

Sakura shrugged her thin shoulders as she stared down at the dead Ash. "As Gunnar said, we need to personally give word to the King of rogues and seeing how any thing sent out will only get intercepted by the rats, I should go…" she trailed, breathing out another huff of breath. "What's one more title to my name?"

…

…

…

Sitting atop her white mare, Snow, Sakura stared up at the large moon glowing in the late sky. It was a three days ride to Avalon and that was only if they were lucky. Dressed in a dark cloak to cover her face and body, she was hoping they didn't run into any trouble. Her anxiety had doubled since the moment she agreed to be the future queen, had doubled the moment the sky darkened and everything was set for take off. Only two other horses had been prepared, a dark one she recognized as Gunnar's and a beige mare with a dozen stars scattered about her body. Continuing to stare up at the sky, Sakura tried to keep her mind positive only to fail as she thought of the death of Ash. He was rogue that once followed Koji. If there were that many rats in the rogue, then a war was about to ensue the moment the King of rogues found out just who was betraying him. Personal experience, she knew how bad it was for the country when rogues started killing each other. Feeling a presence, Sakura turned to face Nartake and Nakuru as they walked towards her. Naoko was behind them, dressed in a heavy white cloak that hid her features in the same manner as Sakura.

"Why are we leaving this late?" she asked voice strange as she tried to hide a yawn.

"Whoever is after Sakura won't expect you guys to leave in the middle of the night. Once they realize Ash isn't reporting back then you'll be in trouble. Hopefully you'll reach Avalon before that happens." Nakuru said, helping the other girl up on the beige horse. "Gunnar's waiting for you at the hill's mouth."

"Thank you" Sakura spoke, head inclined respectfully. As Nakuru smiled in turn, Sakura turned to Nartake. "So you're really not coming, oh warrior that followed the eastern clan's queen across the sea." Dark eyes danced as he kept his head down, not meeting Sakura's gaze.

"The one of Cherry Blossom's blood needs care; this one can counter the poison as long as that one is strong." He spoke, accent thick. Sakura smiled, kicking the horse into movement. Nartake looked up when she placed a hand on his shoulder, her face leaning forward to reach his level from atop the Snow.

"Thia, huite tyi vuié barti," (_thank you, for respecting non-blood.)_ she whispered, straightening up once again. Glancing at the tired Naoko briefly she sighed. "Let's go before I change my mind." Naoko merely nodded her head, glasses falling forward. The two were moving forward before Sakura could tear up, the feeling rising deep in her throat. Not looking back, she sniffed hands tight on the reigns as she thought of the journey ahead. It was going to be hell that much was for sure.

**To be continued...**

Almost there, Syaoran and Sakura will meet soon…finally.


	24. King of Avalon

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Twenty Four :: King of Avalon**_

The whistle was faint, like the wind was being sliced through as the arrow soared with a blurry precision. The thump that followed it as the sharp point embedded itself was dull. Two more arrows followed closely after that, each sprouting into the center of the tree like flowers. The bark snapped at the pain, splinters flying from the loose chips. From the distance he was at, it was hard to see if he'd hit the correct mark or not. From personal experience and knowing just how well his ability is, he knew he made the mark. Hooking another arrow, testing the strength of the string with quick tug and pulls with his fingers, he began to angle the weapon with ease. A warm breeze began to envelope him, calling out his name like a whisper. Briefly closing his eyes, he tested out the air and the strength of the wind before letting loose another arrow. The whistle that followed was soon silenced with a thump and he grinned. It was much quicker then that of the other three shots. Once again arrow was notched to the string, the wind continuously flowing around him, enticing him to loose his concentration. As the remaining two arrows he had in the holder were let loose, the thump that followed from the hit made him feel at ease.

Syaoran was beginning to get a little claustrophobic in the castle, the days that continued to drag on was just that; days. With the King sick and the knights on guard for an attack, everything was guarded. After the banquet nothing seemed the same anymore. It was almost like his whole world had been a lie from the very beginning. Hooking his bow against his strap against his back, he began to make his way towards the tree and the eight arrows sticking out. Very seldom had he time to himself, this day being one of them, and he was beginning to think he wasn't going to get the time alone again. He was amazed he managed to get away from his usual knight guards to have the time alone now. As much as he needed it, he was actually sorry Sir Paxton was his victim for the day. Syaoran knew the man wouldn't think anything of it when they finally found his whereabouts. Sir Paxton had slowly become his personal, private knight that hung around him even when his close friends didn't. It was another thing he was beginning to hate in the castle. All his companions, Takashi and Eriol, even his cousin Meilin…they all were kept busy so not once had he the chance to talk with them, to enjoy their company. Syaoran was starting to wonder if the castle was doing it on purpose, like the universe was currently keeping him in isolation until the mystery behind the conspiracy was thought-out. And it was becoming one giant nuisance to even think about.

With the wind billowing around the field, it reminded Syaoran why he chose this particular area to shoot off some steam. It was empty, quiet, scenic, and far from the castle without sounding the alarm. He knew one of the servants or stable lads would have seen him by now, relaying the message to the knight guards that the "Prince" was in the deepest part of the practice courts. Truth be told, he felt it best that he stayed within the castle grounds, instead of heading to his usual spot by the ocean. At least, the Knight guards would be able to find him instead of sending out a search party that would disrupt the villages. Reaching the tall oak tree with his arrows, he began to examine the marks, using his belt knife to dig a line against the bark. Five out of the eight arrows hit the center; the other two barely grazed the center mark he created for himself. Syaoran was beginning to think he was losing his inner warrior, not being able to fight or shoot. It was true, he was a better swordsman then he was an archer, but usually all of the arrows hit his mark. He saw little action now that he has returned to Avalon, the only action being in the courts with the pages or squires. The duel he had with Lucas of Galore was fresh in his mind, making him dig a little too roughly against the oak tree in recollection. Though it had been days since he crossed swords with the knight, it felt like it was recent. Lucas's harsh words left on his mind, his way of fighting, and thinking still bubbling around his consciousness.

Just the memory and realization that he hadn't seen Lucas of Galore since the banquet, also reminded him that he needed to see Aya the Fox. The rogue he made friends with hadn't returned back to the castle since the night of the banquet and he hadn't been able to go into the village in search of her. Syaoran was beginning to become more and more desperate for information, to find out if anything had escaladed regarding Lucas of Galore. Using his knife, Syaoran began to dig into the tree, pulling out his arrows with a yank. His anger towards his fellow knight must have shown through, his knife digging and yanking into the wood of the arrows until he nicked his fingers a few times. A twig snapped in the grove behind him, getting his defenses up as he let go of the arrows and spun. When he didn't see anyone or anything he turned slightly, eyes still on his surroundings. With thoughts on the traitor, on his sick father loosing his life, and his anguish for freedom outside of the castle, Syaoran's defenses were like a brick wall. The moment he brought his knife up to finish yanking the arrows out of the tree, he heard it again; footfalls coming up the slope within the grove behind him. With quick movements, he dropped the knife and pulled out his bow. Hooking one of the arrows that hadn't broke from the impact in the tree; he notched it and waited, searching for the sound again. The cloaked figure was hunched over, trying to move aside the thorn bushes as he walked, not sure whether he wanted to wait to see if he was friend or foe, Syaoran loosed the arrow to the stranger's surprise.

"Whoa," the stranger seethed, drawing out his sword in an instant as he stared wide-eyed at the arrow now protruding out of the ground. Dark shade of blue eyes looked up and around, seeing Syaoran with another arrow at the ready. "Hey now, is that anyway to say good afternoon to me, your highness?' pushing his hood back, he grinned.

"Sir Kyle," Syaoran dropped his bow, staring at the red haired knight apologetically. "What brings you over here?"

"I _was _on patrol with Takashi; man that guy hasn't changed at all. You'd think being gone and presumed dead for a few months he would have at least changed his antics, but of course not…" he shook his head, coming out of the thorn grove in a tangle of cloth. "We ran into some girl, she wouldn't show her face but she was looking for you."

"Girl…?' Syaoran arched a brow at Kyle, leaning his back against the oak tree. "Do you know how many 'girl's' there are in Avalon?"

"Plenty," Kyle grinned, running a large hand over his long mane of red hair. "She didn't give us a name, sure hounded us to make sure we were trustworthy though." He thought a moment, tugging on the ponytail at the nape of his neck, fingers twitching in concentration. "She was dressed like a peasant but she didn't talk like one, there was something about her though…I can't place it."

"You didn't see her face?" Syaoran asked, his lips twitching to hide the amusement. He already knew Kyle was talking about Aya, but the way he was struggling to explain the situation was far more entertaining.

"Nah, she had a cloth covering her face and her cloak was covering the rest of her." Kyle snapped, letting his hand fall away from his head to rest on the hilt of his sword. "When Takashi asked her what her name was, she said it didn't matter as long as you came to see her by the ocean. Is she a lover?"

"Hardly," Syaoran shook his head, hiding his grin as he pushed off the oak tree. "By the ocean huh, no time specific?" Kyle shook his head, watching the man before him skeptically.

"Who is she, Syaoran…I'm curious now." Kyle asked, his hand outstretched to stop him from walking away. Arching a brow, Syaoran stared at Kyle. He was at least a head taller then him, his broad shoulders thick with muscle. Syaoran could easily win him in a fight but not in brute strength. As if he could read something written in his dark gaze, Kyle laughed. "She's the mysterious girl you danced with at the banquet! Meilin's right, you do have a lover we don't know about!"

"She's not a lover, Sir Kyle." He corrected, eyes narrowing.

"Like hell she is! You guys disappeared that night, I remember! Out to the balcony and boom, you guy's weren't around for the rest of the night. She had a name…umm, shit what was it again?" Syaoran shook his head at the man's enthusiasm to remember, walking around him to avoid anymore confrontation. "If she's not your lover, then tell me one thing," Kyle spoke, his tone of voice changing in an instant. Syaoran turned his face expressionless as he waited. "We've all noticed a change in you, what's been going on?"

"I don't' know what you're talking about." Syaoran spoke, his voice low as he stared blankly at the knight before him.

"Bullshit, you've been different since the moment you guys came back from overseas. Meilin's noticed it, Eriol says it's none of our business, but Takashi talks and he his riddles are confusing, but at least he agrees that you've changed. What happened over there?" Kyle spoke; hand still on his hilt as he bore his gaze into Syaoran's. Shaking his head, Syaoran gave him an honest grim expression.

"Nothing happened," even as he said it he could feel the lie wrapping around his head, trying to squeeze the oxygen out of it. "I think it would be best if you forgot about the girl you saw as well."

"What…?"

"Your highness," a new voice spoke, getting both of their attention. Turning Syaoran gave Sir Paxton a curt nod, hand rose to stop him from coming closer. Turning back to Kyle he gave him a strange look that made the knight wonder just what was going on.

"She was only a friend, nothing more. Don't talk about it anymore, that's an order." Syaoran held his gaze a moment longer before turning to Sir Paxton, letting his knight guard whisper into his ear. Nodding his head once again, he gave Kyle a look before leaving the quiet practice court. He didn't want his friends involved in his matters, not yet at least. If he told anyone that he suspected Lucas of Galore of doing something as heinous as betraying his father's alliance with Avalon just because he wanted Greenland Island for himself, then things would get bad. With his father, King Xiao Lang sick, he couldn't afford the rumors or the drama.

…

…..

…

The King of Avalon wanted to speak with him, it wasn't a strange request. His father was sick and hadn't left his chambers since he returned home from Greenland Isle. The only thing was he didn't know just _how _sick his father was. The Queen gave way no hints to her husband's sickness and helped with his duties to take care of the kingdom. Syaoran did notice that little by little the King's affairs were being settled by other people, his mother, his uncle, even the Duke of Avalon was beginning to take care of Avalon's affairs. The strange request to bathe and dress accordingly was a request he usually didn't hear about and when he got out of the bath, fresh and staring at the white on white attire he would be wearing to see his father, made him wonder just what was going on. Slipping into the clothes, he had a faint feeling that he was going to see the pope and not his father. Stomach reeling, he quickly fixed his leather belt against his waist, slipping both swords into the respective spots before checking his reflection. Dressed as he was, he looked like he was going to a wedding of some kind; the white on white was bright and glowing. The long sleeves were loose, hanging around his hands like a cloak. Blinking, he stared at them then at his reflection before he realized just what was going on. His mind was spinning, his stomach was tightening, and he couldn't believe it. If it was what he was thinking about, then it wasn't an ordinary request to be brought to the King. Something was going on now.

Syaoran was more then spooked as he walked out of his chambers and down the corridor. With the two knight guards following after him, he didn't have time to think to himself. He felt like they were watching him a little too closely, like they knew something was wrong; knew before he could even figure out himself. The way the castle was feeling as he walked, the aura surrounding the cold walls, felt off. He hadn't noticed before but it was almost more quiet now then it was a few days ago. The knights that usually roamed the corridors, the laughter from the maids and servants, even the pages that snuck through the wings on dares…no one was around. It was just him, his two guards, and air. Something was indeed happening; Syaoran was beginning to wonder if most of the knights were purposely on patrol duty because of it. Reaching the King and Queen's personal chamber he knocked, hearing the hollow echo surround him. The two guards stood aside, making their stances against the far wall as they waited. Syaoran blinked, taken by surprise at their silent stiff forms before moving a step backwards as the large double doors opened. Standing at the entrance was the last person he'd expect, her frail body hunched over, large gold staff keeping her up right. The old woman was one of their respectful, personal advisors when it came to the affairs of the kingdom. She was around when he was born, around when his sisters got married off to other kingdoms and cities, the old woman was even around when the King made the proposition to find out what happened to King Fujitaka. Bowing as low as she could muster, she stepped aside and allowed Syaoran in.

The King was nowhere insight when he entered the chamber, his footsteps echoing off the stones. As the door shut and locked into place, he felt eyes boring into him, searching his soul indefinitely. Syaoran could smell the ashy-smoke of incense burning, the stench tickling his senses as he walked further into the room. The old woman wove around him, gold staff slamming against the floor with each stride she took. Blinking, he watched her move aside a maroon cloth hanging, revealing the half of the chamber Syaoran never noticed before. It had been barely visible to the naked eye, meshed together to blend in with the hall hangings of intricate designs. The narrow passage that the old woman revealed to him barely was wide enough to emit his broad shoulders, but from the position he was standing, he could see a room with a bed and chairs. Sitting in those chairs were bodies, each with their backs turned to him. A defensive wall suddenly went up around his heart, not liking the way his emotions escaladed at the sight of the hidden room. Stepping through, the incense he smelled before growing stronger now, he let out the barest of flinches when someone placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Prince," Syaoran stared at his uncle, dressed in the same white on white uniform. His dark eyes were shaded, casted down as he bowed his head respectfully.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, turning form his uncle to face the other people sitting in a half circle. Laid out in the center of their half circle was the source of the ashy smell, the incenses burning in sync next to unlit candles. The black and white candles he recognized instantly, eyes widening he turned. "Father…"

"Is still alive," The queen spoke, getting to her feet as she faced Syaoran. Her midnight black hair was covered by a white cloth, the designs a faint décor against her head. Syaoran turned from his mother to face the other people that began to stand, heads bowing to their prince. Gently, the Queen took his hands in hers, covering them with her lips as she kept her gaze casted down. That feeling of unease wrapping around his middle only escaladed at the way his mother was acting. "Come, sit…do you know why you are brought here today my son?" she asked him, tugging his hand as she brought him around the arranged seats to the center of the circle.

"No," he stared first at his uncle then at the old woman as she disappeared behind a different curtain, her staff making clacking noises as she walked.

"The King, I'm afraid is getting worse." She told him, her voice soft as she let go of his hand. Syaoran tried to catch his mother's eyes but she wouldn't look at him, a trait she hardly ever done. Usually she held everyone's gaze with her own, her sharp dark look that could send an army to retreat in fear. "Madame Thea suggested we get something very important taken care of now and in secret before things get out of hand in the Kingdom."

"Something…important…?" Syaoran was at a loss for words, staring at his mother and his uncle.

"Madame Thea thought it would be wise if you were made King now, instead of during the new moon." A quiet, whisper of a voice stated. Syaoran turned, bowing as his father came in with the help of Duke Hiragizawa, Eriol's father. Madame Thea approached without a hesitation, moving her staff so the gold tip was aimed at Syaoran. "Prince, sit." The King ordered in a chock of a breath.

"If the Kingdom doesn't have a King at its throne, the Kingdom will fall to its enemy. If the son of a King does not see this, then you can't become the ruler, now can you?" Madame Thea spoke, moving around Syaoran as she grabbed the two unlit candles. "Sit still, your highness." She ordered when Syaoran made to get up.

"Why now though when nothing has changed?"

"Prince Syaoran, do you not see what's going on around you?" Duke Hiragizawa asked, finding his place in one of the chairs, just as the others sat, head bowed. Madame Thea moved around Syaoran, waving incense as she chanted something in another language. "The copper islands have made a move to attack; our harbors have been under siege since before spring came. The King is barely able to make up moves to counteract against this enemy, without a healthy, strong-willed King, Avalon might fall prey to them and then what? The King of Loire is no longer, we don't even know if Sir Luther has gotten our notices about his fallen sister."

"There, cleansing done." Madame Thea interrupted with a breath of a hiss. Taking up a candle she stared hard and long at Syaoran, her wrinkled face never changing as she waited.

"My son, are you denying your birthright?" the King asked his voice barely audible. Sitting in a chair furthest from the incent smoke; he gazed at Syaoran with those dark shaded eyes, too sunken in. Syaoran could see from his wrinkled face and shaking hands, just how ill his father really was. His usually hard demeanor was no longer present, no longer keeping him strong. Everything was just too sudden, wasn't he just making fun of being the future King not that long ago with Meilin? Wasn't he just fighting his way in a Kingdom he knew nothing about with companions that treated him as their equal, hiding his secret from the love of his life, enjoying their nights under the stars and in villages?

"No sir," taking a deep breath, Syaoran closed his eyes and allowed the strange smell of smoke weave around him. "I accept your decision as King of Avalon, as the future King of this country." His words left his mouth before his brain caught up. Remembering what he had been taught as a child, he began to chant with Madame Thea, helping cleanse his body and soul to accept this offer from a higher place. Madame Thea's voice rang out as she spoke in a different tongue, his own words foreign as he spoke it. Once the chant was done, he slowly opened his eyes. Both candles were now lit, the black on to his left and the white one to his right. The flames danced as Madame Thea walked in circles, her gold staff no longer in her grasp.

Everyone around him at their heads bowed, the whites of their clothing glowing with the candlelight. Syaoran was slightly shocked, having not noticed the other white candles surrounding the room. The only person not wearing white was his father and Madame Thea, both whom were wearing black from head to toe. He hadn't noticed it either, but they were each representing the black candle while he and the others represented the whites. The old woman continued to chant as she moved aside, taking the candle and humming something. When she placed it back on the wooden holder, her eyes sought out Syaoran's. Snapping to attention, he watched her as she bowed respectfully. Old hands held his, kissing his knuckles before chanting something. When she was done, his hands still in her own, she stared him down with a gaze that froze his core. "Kneel," she ordered, moving back a step as Syaoran went to one knee on the ground. Hands rose with hers she began to chant something before gazing into his brown eyes. "Do you solemnly swear that you, Syaoran of Avalon, will be the rightful heir to the Kingdom of Avalon and all of its alliances?"

"I swear," Syaoran spoke, finding his voice deep in his throat. Hands began to clam up as she held onto them tightly, eyes never leaving his.

"Do you solemnly swear to protect the weak, the strong and the depths of this Kingdom as its rightful heir?"

"I swear,"

"Do you solemnly swear to never lie, cheat, and let this Kingdom which will soon be trusted to you, fall in its time of weakness?"

"I swear," never once did Syaoran let his gaze waver. Her strong hold on his hands dropped then, moving away as she hobbled to the King of Avalon. Taking his wrinkled hands in her own, she kissed each other with a soft parting before chanting in the same manner as she'd done Syaoran. Getting to his feet and finding his chair, Syaoran watched in a silent fascination as she proceeded.

"Do you, King Xiao Lang, recognize Sir Syaoran as the future holder of this country?" Madame Thea asked him, her voice taking on a whole knew tone. The King of Avalon nodded his head, coughing slightly. Trying to hide his sickness with a move of his free hand, the King turned his eyes away to look at Syaoran. "Do you, King Xiao Lang, recognize Sir Syaoran to be the King of all Kings, taking on the hardships of this country as his own?" again, he nodded, this time staring at his son instead of allowing Madame Thea to stare into his soul. Kissing his knuckles once again, she moved away with slow precessions as she found her way to Syaoran again.

"Madame Thea," Sir Chang spoke, kneeling on his knees as he presented a box. Syaoran allowed himself to stare at the white covered box, never once noticing his uncle's movements. Everything was happening to fast for him, the secret ceremony, the truth about his father's illness, even the colors surrounding him. The whites and the candles, everything was beginning to become too much for him. Allowing her to take his hands again, Syaoran stared into the depths of her old age, his legs collapsing on him as he knelt again to the ground. Everyone was bowing their heads, waiting, watching without really watching. As Madame Thea began to chant again, her head bowed and eyes closed, Syaoran stared oddly at the box.

"Do you Syaoran of Avalon, solemnly swear to bring about peace to your Kingdom, peace to your brethren, peace to your neighbors, and uphold the truth of the crown?" Madame Thea asked, her voice but a mere whisper as she opened the white covered box. Inside stood a golden crown atop a green pillow, from the way the emerald stones shined in their place around the sides of the bronze band, he knew it was newly made. As Syaoran swore his allegiance, she smiled, turning to the side so his uncle could take the box as she took the crown. "Your royal highness, I now dub thee King of Avalon, may you prosper over the land and its people and bring a better place to the hearts of your people." Syaoran's heart beat drummed in his ears as he bowed his head, staring at the ground as Madame Thea slowly chanted and placed the crown atop his head. "Now rise...King Syaoran of Avalon."

_King…_he thought, eyes wide as he stood and turned to face the small audience he had to witness this extravagant event.

…

…..

…

The town outside the castle walls of Avalon was busting with noise and excitement. As the sky turned a strange shade of yellow and orange, the sun slowly disappearing behind the vast mountains of the forest, the town seemed to become more and more awake. No one knew why, they just felt like something good happened during the day. No one took noticed of the new travelers entering their home nor did they take notice of the odd way they acted towards shadows and how they kept an eye on their surroundings. Sakura took notice of them though, her eyes bright as she took in everything. It was much different then the desert towns and far livelier then the villages they had passed through on their travels from Crescent City. Letting her mare, Snow, come to a stop at a well, she slipped to the ground with a soft thump. Naoko and Gunnar did the same, Gunnar's expression never changing as he watched Sakura take Snow's reigns and tie her to a post. Pulling out her flask, she began tugging at the wells ropes. Without hesitation, Gunnar took over making her narrow her eyes and stare at the male. He'd been doing odd jobs for her since they began their journey, almost like he didn't want her doing such a thing that males usually did. It was beginning to bug her. Glad they finally made it outside of the castle's walls; she let him go with a glare of her emerald orbs. Taking the chance to stretch and stare at the bizarre happy town, Sakura wondered briefly if she would run into any of the knights and quickly squished the thought. She was anxious and scared if she ran into them, especially Syaoran.

The entire three days it took them to travel she came up with different scenarios in her head when the moment came. What was she would say to them, what they might say to her, even what was going to happen when she saw Syaoran finally? For some reason all of them seemed like dreams, wishful thinking. The letter she wrote when she left the water town was a farewell one. It had hurt her to write it and it sure hurt them to read it. Staring at the people passing by, giving them a once over and wondering just what it was that separated her from them, Sakura didn't catch the stares she was getting from her two companions. Dressed in a heavy beige cloak, they all had the right disguise to keep strangers from recognizing them. Bringing the edge of the cloak tighter around her lithe frame, Sakura crossed her arms and moved away from the well and the horses. She was here, finally here. Avalon seemed so much different then her imagination. Though they still had the wall to cross over and guards to get by before they were actually anywhere near the main castle, she was still in Avalon. It took a lot of begging from her brother and a thief to follow Gunnar inside the fief to get her to finally make a decision, but she was here and her decision to become the next ruler of Loire and regain its true heritage was about to begin. Naoko gently touched her shoulder, bringing her attention away from her inner thoughts.

"How are you fairing?" she asked softly, a warm smile playing the corner of her lips.

"Better then I imagined," she returned the smile with a soft pull of her own lips. "However I don't think I'm ready to face our plans, so I think it would be a good idea to stay in this town for the night." Naoko laughed, shaking her head as Sakura flushed in embarrassment. It was true, she really didn't want to go to the castle just yet and if she could help it she would drag it on for awhile to come.

Gunnar came back over to them, handing both girls their canteens. As Sakura took hers, he took her opposite hand in his, using his finger to trace letters for her to read. _We must find my lord Koji, come, I know where he might be._ Sakura sighed, nodding her head as she took a sip of the fresh water. She wasn't ready to see that man either. Giving Naoko a silent look, she replaced the cloth that covered her face, leaving only her eyes to peer out as she went to Snow. Even if they finally made it to their destination, she didn't want to chance being seen by the enemy. Naoko followed suit, placing the beige cloth over her face as she gathered her own horse's reigns in a tight grip. Waiting on Gunnar, the two girls followed him as he walked at an easy speed into the depths of the town. Sakura couldn't help but walk a tad bit slower, letting her head fill with doubts and emotions. She really didn't want to see Koji, not yet at least. She could already picture his flirtatious ways of talking, telling her she made the right choice and what not. She already heard it from her brother and Nakuru before she left three days ago, she didn't need to hear it again from the rogue himself. Cloth warm against her face, she itched to remove it as they walked through the town, meeting with cobble stones instead of dirt.

Sakura took notice of the change as they walked, the people were dressed well, and even to the point that she noticed some of them had to be nobles. In a town, usually one only saw peasants and travelers, but to see nobles…Sakura stopped, letting her eyes take in the town fully. This was the town ruled by more then one King. Not only did the King of Avalon rule over this town, being so close to the castle, but also the King of rogues. It reminded her so much of the town she lived in as the Princess of Thieves. The people were happy and joyous, the beggars kept to themselves until it was time to be noticed, and nobles were mixing in with the crowd like they too lived here. Feeling homesick, she caught sight of a few children playing with rag dolls, one little boy surprising them as he roared like the 'monster' he was pretending to be. A smile played at the corners of her lips, feeling the warmth of the town slowly seep into her. Sakura's heart clenched, longing to see Greenland Island again. The towns and villages were nothing compared to this town, the change the island took was now obvious to her as she continued to walk through. The late King of Loire had passed, fallen to prey and leaving the entire kingdom to fall prey to even more enemies; themselves. It was like an awakening epiphany, suddenly realizing she needed to change that. She wanted the towns and villages on the Island to feel this kind of warmth again.

Gunnar came to a stop, surprising her out of her reverie. She felt the comings of tears forming and quickly blinking them away so not to alarm Naoko, she watched as the rogue pulled something out. With quick movements, he placed a barely visible red mark on a post before moving around to lead the horses to a post. Sakura blinked, staring at the mark and then at the building. The tavern was lively, noises coming from the inside, leaking out onto the street. It was the perfect place for someone like Koji to be located at. Shaking her head, she gave her reigns to the waiting Gunnar. Naoko stood frozen, her eyes bugging out as she stared at the tavern as well. The entire trip here, she was one solid person, never voicing her opinions and complaining about "what ifs". Sakura could tell by the way her brown eyes dilated that she was scared, yet too stubborn to admit it. Her newly found strength came from that and she was slightly glad Naoko didn't let anyone know the truth. Like a nervous twitch, she fixed her glasses so they didn't fall off her covered face before she took the few steps towards the wooden steps. Amused, Sakura followed after her, knowing perfectly well Gunnar would follow them when he was done with the horses.

With the last rays of the sun slowly disappearing, the strong stench of ale was heavy inside the tavern. Large men and strangely dressed women laughed and drank, making their presence known as they cheered the two girl's entry. Latching onto Naoko before she turned tail and ran, she let loose her cloth and flushed crimson at the welcome committee. Feeling the slightly shake of the girls arm under hers; she slowly began to tug her towards an empty table at the far end of the tavern, away from the loud drunken townspeople. The cheers rang again as someone else entered, making Sakura cringe as she turned to watch Gunnar make his way towards them. He looked menacing in his cloak as it flapped open, revealing the weapons at his thick waist. She never noticed before, but the shaven head and scars marking his body made him look almost like he's been alive for more then his years. Who would attack a man looking like that? She knew she wouldn't, thinking twice before attacking someone was her top priority to survive. Turning from him, Sakura helped Naoko sit down, trying to pull her arm away from her tight grip. Naoko's fear was growing, emitting off her like a blanket. Shaking her head, cloaks hood falling around her shoulders, she tugged hard to release her limb.

"Fancy meeting ye here," a voice whispered against her skin, raising the hairs of her neck. Sakura spun, hand going to her leg where no daggers lay. Swearing, she glared at Koji as he laughed, sitting in the chair beside hers. "Easy there lass,"

"How did you find us so fast?" Sakura asked, squishing down her anger as she watched Gunnar come up to the table. He didn't seem surprised at all, his monotone expression assessing the situation with his eyes. The red mark he placed rang through her memory and she frowned, that trick never worked that well when she used it with Kai once upon a time.

"I own this tavern love, ye seem distressed that I found ye." He laughed, making Sakura frown. "Ale's for us Gunnar and tell Lady Shari to send word Aya." Gunnar said nothing, his head barely moving as he turned towards the bar. "Besides," Koji brought his gaze back to them, brow arched as he gave Naoko a look that sent her back a few inches. "The misses over here is practically calling for someone to save her."

"What…?" she gasped, covering her mouth as Sakura shook her head.

"Relax Lady Naoko, no ones going to harm ye." Koji reached across the wooden table, taking Naoko's hands into his own. Naoko's eyes seemed to bug out all the more, her mouth opened in surprise. "Ye be like a scared rabbit,"

"Would you leave her alone," Sakura snapped, glaring daggers at him. Koji only laughed, sitting back in his chair. Gunnar returned with the ales, placing the lot on the table with a splash of the substance. Sakura took hers gratefully, taking gulp of it to the rogue's amusement. "So have you…"

"Not here," Koji spoke, silencing her instantly. She arched a brow, surprised he knew what she was about to say. Drinking his ale, Koji's gaze turned sharp as he watched a group enter the tavern, the cheers of greeting making Sakura wince at the sound. The look on the rogues face reminded her of the night she met him, sitting with his back to the wall so he could see the entire tavern. Only last time, he was sitting in a throne kind of chair next to a hearth. Wondering why he had such a serious expression on his face, Sakura turned, searching the crowd of people gathered.

"Oh my god," Sakura gasped. Naoko gave her a look before turning her head, wanting to see as well. Sakura couldn't believe it though, her eyes were fooling her. She blinked, heart thudding against her chest as she stared at the cloaked figure moving through the tavern like he owned it. Even before he removed the hood, she knew her eyes were fooling her. Frozen in time she stared, letting her heart drop down to her stomach. The female at his side made her see stars, the jealousy raging making her heart return back to her chest. Her shocking shade of red hair was a bright contrast to her black cloak and as she laughed, it rang out through the tavern like bells.

"Isn't that…?" Naoko began and stopped, turning in her chair to face Sakura. Sakura said nothing, placing the beige cloth against her face to hide it, and easily replacing the hood like a shield against her head. Koji watched her with a blank expression before moving his head in a slight nod to Gunnar. The rogue disappeared amongst the crowd, his thick body weaving like that of a cat. Sakura was shocked when she caught sight of him, speaking with the red-haired girl. Emerald suddenly met with a dark shade of brown, making her heart beat madly.

"Don't forget to breath, princess." Koji whispered into her ear, startling her. Suddenly concerned when he caught the distress in her usually sharp gaze, Koji turned his head as Gunnar returned with the two. She couldn't believe it; they were coming to their table as if they owned the place. The look on Koji's face said otherwise, but the look on _his _face told her he did. A wave of anxiety hit her, suffocating her senses as they stopped short of the table. The crowd's noise enveloped her, seeping into her skull like a bad headache. Both Naoko and Koji watched her strangely, confused by her sudden mental shut down. Feeling the girl itch to get up and leave, the king of rogues placed a hand atop her arm, holding her down. "Princess, meet my sister, Aya the Fox." He told her calmly, trying to find her gaze with his own.

"Koji I told you I have business to take care of today, why did…?" the girl called Aya stopped, eyes searching out Sakura's covered face. "Did you just say princess?" her face changed as she tried to figure out the hidden girls face.

"Aya, who is yer companion?" Koji asked instead, interrupting his sister's stare down. Aya gave her brother a snide look, eyes full of mischief as she fixed her long hair.

"This is Syaoran…" she trailed off letting his name hang there between them all. The King of rogues made a face, astonished as he slowly turned to face Sakura. Aya ignored the silence that fell, making her own face as she sat down in an empty chair with a plop. "So you're the princess of thieves?"

"_Sakura…"_ Syaoran breathed out, his eyes never leaving hers. He knew it from the way Koji had said "princess" but he couldn't believe it, she looked different somehow. Not from her hidden features, but from the way she sat there staring unknowingly like she was shrinking away in the cloak she wore. At first he thought his mind was playing a trick on him but, little by little it made sense, the shade of her eyes matched his memory perfectly. Sakura was on her feet an instant lately, body shaking as she rushed from the tavern. No one moved, no one said a thing. "Sakura…wait!" Syaoran went after her, ignoring the confused gazes of the others.

"What just happened?" Aya asked, taking Sakura's forgotten ale greedily.

"That, my sister, would be broken love." Koji answered, head shaking as he leaned back in his chair. _At least she found her prince,_ he thought tiredly. "Explain to me why ye brought him here? What business are ye taking care of without my knowing?"

"Same as yours I believe," Aya spoke through the mug, turning to face Koji with a grim expression. "With rats about, the atmosphere changed. So that's really the princess of thieves, she doesn't look like much. No offense,"

"Gunnar," Koji eyed the man by his side, using his hand to make a request silently. Eyes turned to Naoko and Aya, the rose his mug with an exasperated sigh. "I'm getting old in my years. That princess of thieves will be helping us find our rats faster then we can alone. She may not look like much, but I trust her as much as I trust my own pupil." With that he finished his ale and raised his hand for another.

"Sakura, Sakura wait…!" Syaoran called, leaping over the wooden fence that circled around the tavern. Dust kicked up around as he landed, surprising people outside of the tavern. Sakura's body was slowly moving quicker, beige cloak billowing about her. Syaoran leaped, snatching her arm before she got any further away. "Sakura what…?" he released her arm, seeing the tears that flowed freely down her covered face. "You're crying,"

"I'm sorry, I…" she shook her head, letting the hood fall around her shoulders in fault. Avoiding his gaze, she began to wipe at her face, feeling the dampness of the cloth as well. "I'm such a weakling," she mumbling more to herself then to the knight before her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, itching to wipe those tears as well.

"Because you're here…" she laughed the sound of it bizarre even to her ears. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"That's why you're crying because I'm here?" he was astounding. Shaking her head, she shrugged, having an argument with her mind. "Sakura, why did you leave?" he asked, surprising her. He had to ask though; here she was standing before him. It wasn't the illusion he'd expected the moment he locked eyes with her, she was real and she was here. "Do you know how hard it was to return to Avalon without you? Eriol…" he shook his head, biting the inside of his mouth as he remembered the fight he had with the knight. "You left,"

"I'm not really back either," she whispered. Confused he stared at her, lifting her chin up to so she was forced to look at him. Still, her eyes turned away, tears filling them to the brim. "Syaoran I…I broke your promise. I've chosen to be the princess of thieves even out here in this kingdom, but I won't be like I was in Greenland Isles, when I was nothing more then a common thief hiding from what I truly was." she pulled away from his touch, using the length of her arms to keep him back. Her voice broke before more words left her mouth and she bit back a cry. "I want you to hate me; please…I'm here strictly on business. I want you…"

"I can't," he interrupted, head shaking as he made a face. "If you want me to hate you because you're here on business as the princess of thieves, then I can't…I won't." he grabbed her arms again, holding her still as he came close. "However, I will help you. If this 'business' of yours has anything to do with Lucas of Galore and your life, I'm going to help you." She froze, staring wide-eyed up at him. Pulling the covering away from her mouth, Syaoran grinned sheepishly. He could feel his heart thud against his chest, ringing in his ears. Sakura was so close to him now and this time he wasn't going to let her slip away. "No one is going to take you away from me."

"You know…?"

"I know," he nodded, head shaking as he turned his gaze slightly to stare out at the darkening town. "I know as much as Aya as figured out for me." he gazed down at her, that same smile still playing on his lips but she caught sadness in his eyes. "Unfortunately my time is running out, I need to get back to the castle before they figured out I left."

"You snuck out? How old are you, twelve?" Sakura asked, stifling a laugh as he scowled.

"They treat me like I am." Shaking his head, he lightly touched her forehead with his. "I'm glad I got to see you again, please…don't disappear on me again. I don't know what that will do to my heart." His breath was hot against her skin, making goose bumps crawl across her arms. "Will I see you again soon, princess of thieves?"

"Soon," she kept his gaze, eyes crossed as she stared up into his close proximity. "I have business with the King as well that's why…" she stopped, eyes closing as she shook her head. It felt weird against his forehead, like he could hear her thoughts of denial. "I'll see you again."

"King huh," he whispered, his own sigh escaping his lips as he pulled away from her. He couldn't tell her, not yet at least. Syaoran knew if he told her know she would only get angry and hate him. Mind made up to wait it out, he gave her a look that chilled her core. "Well, I bid thee farewell until next time. A kiss of farewell before our paths cross again under strictly business for the unknown?' he asked, making her confused. Before she could respond Syaoran crushed his lips to hers, shocking her body into a tense jerk. She could feel the sadness in his kiss, like his farewell was true to its word. Letting her body melt into his familiar arms, she felt the tears slip just as he moved away from her, a grim expression across his face. "Farwell," he whispered,_ and don't hate me when we meet again._ He thought as he walked up the road of darkness, towards the horses Aya had hid from the rest of the town.

Sakura watched his retreating back, fingers on her lips as the warmth left. She could sense Gunnar in the darkness, watching her, making sure she was safe from harm. Ignoring the rogue, she let the tears fall as defeat enveloped her heart; defeat that she couldn't tell him why she was there, why she had returned. Even though she lied about being the princess of thieves again, she knew part of it was the truth. She needed to find out what Lucas was up to as a thief, not a noble, not the new heir to Loire. Keeping her body from breaking down, she closed her eyes, the last of her tears falling. _Please don't hate me when you find out the truth, Syaoran._

**To be continued...**

I was slightly disappointed with this chapter, but I got through it. I think…well till next time.


	25. Truth Always Hurts

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five :: Truth always Hurts**_

Everyone seemed to stare as she walked through the busy streets of Avalon. It was true, Naoko and Koji had talked her into dressing like the noble she was, but going as far as using Koji and Gunnar as fake knights of protection…Sakura didn't know what to do anymore. When she meant that _everyone _was staring, she meant it. Every head turned as they passed by, eyes suddenly widening at the sight of her and her escorts. She could even hear some of the whispers, trying to figure out just who she was. Little by little it was becoming maddening and luckily she was able to keep her face as blank as possible. Secretly she began to come up with a plan to attack Koji, to get him back for making her wear such clothing and gather such attention. Emerald eyes began to search the crowd, not really understanding any of it. This was for her brother and her fallen kingdom. All of the attention was to let the world know that a princess still existed. Going as far as the escorts though, she wished they didn't. Turning her head, she caught sight of Naoko and her calm expression. The brunette was enjoying every bit of it, her smile large as she walked through the marketplace with an air about her that said she _could _be noble. Not wanting to take away the fun amusement from Naoko, Sakura placed her own forced smile on her lips and let the attention bask into her soul. _So long as we get the castle quickly, _she thought absently.

The anxiety she was feeling was simply platonic. Approaching the King of Avalon as the Princess of Loire was nerve wrecking and made her far more nervous because now her secret was about to be on full blast. She was worried about what Syaoran was going to say when he found out. All last night after seeing him she didn't know what to think. He looked so happy to see her, her own heart had been ecstatic to be close to the one that held it. That one fierce kiss had kept her mind on full blast, worried that the moment he found out she'd been keeping such an important secret from him, he'd be furious. Sakura's worries must have been written across her face, for the jerk of surprise that left her body tingling, made Koji laugh slightly. Narrowing her eyes, pulling her gloved hand away from the rogue, Sakura gave him a blank look.

"Don't fret I'm only thinking about your punishment right now." Saying nothing, Koji shook his head in mock amusement.

As the chill of the morning began to slowly warm up, Sakura tightened her hold on the shawl covering her shoulders. Even with all the layers and long sleeved gown, she still thought it was cold being by the ocean like they were. In her mind she figured she could slowly disappear under the shawl and no one would know the difference. No one would know the distinction either if she switched places with Naoko, but that wasn't an option. It would have been a good gag joke, pretending to be someone she wasn't while she allowed Naoko to be a princess for a day. However, the shy and sincere girl wouldn't have been able to speak in front of the King. That was the only discrepancy between them, their charisma abilities. The sudden thought about the King made her nauseas, hand going to her middle in a nervous shake. They were really heading for the Castle grounds. Even though she spent all night practicing her greetings and speech, she still couldn't believe it was happening and fast. A chill ran down her spine, like someone was watching them from afar. Eyes scanning the crowd that continued to watch the group pass, she suddenly felt like maybe not all these people were villagers and townspeople. Shaking her head at the random thoughts overflowing her mind, Sakura latched onto Koji unexpectedly and stopped their walking. His shocked gaze made her unsettled heart skip a beat, hands tightening around his forearm to stop her shaking.

"Didn't think ye cared," he breathed out, giving her a lopsided grin. Narrowing her eyes at his flirts she shook her head absently.

"Someone's watching us," she told him under her breath, biting her lower lip to keep from smacking him when his arm suddenly snaked around her thin waist.

"Many are," he told her, hand moving to her face so she was looking at him at not the crowds around them. Whatever was written across her expression was enough for him. "Gunnar," the silent guard said nothing as he gave a curt nod, eyes shadowed as he left their side and disappeared amongst the marketplace.

"Just like that?" she asked him, pulling away from his hold so they had an arms length between them. That lopsided grin remained on his face as he watched her.

"Lady Sakura, ye underestimate my power in this Kingdom." Quirking a brow, Sakura turned her gaze away until she was level with Naoko. The girl was at a loss for words, watching silently. "If ye are too scared too…" Koji stopped eyes sharp as he looked at Sakura but passed.

"I'm not scared," Sakura told him, ignoring his silent stiff posture as he watched someone. "Naoko how 'bout we go shopping first?" she asked as way to prolong going to see the King.

"I thought we needed to enter the castle because it was dangerous to be here?" Naoko asked, her head tilted. Sakura pouted, knowing perfectly well the girl was siding with Koji. Even if she didn't mean to, Naoko was innocently clueless.

"Ye better be gone now, if my men aren't to be trusted nowadays." Koji answered, placing a gentle hand against her lower back to get her to start walking. Sakura tripped over her skirt, baffled at the urgency in his tone of voice. _So someone is watching us,_ she thought before stopping in her tracks a second time. Annoyed, Koji gave her a stare that rang out around them. People were beginning to suspect something as their whispered echoed to them. "Princess," he seethed and stopped.

"Sakura…?" a knight stood before them, dark eyes wide as he stared in astonishment at the group. Naoko flushed crimson, moving to stand too close to Koji as the rogue went to his belt knife for a weapon. Neither one recognized him, but Sakura did and she said nothing as she watched the knight assess them all with his bright gaze. "You're in Avalon," it sounded almost like a question.

"It's good to see you again Sir Takashi," her smile, however forced, made the situation suddenly awkward. "Umm…" Sakura turned her gaze, feeling uneasy as Takashi bore his eyes into hers. Placing a hand on Koji's arm to keep him from bringing out the weapon, she coughed slightly. "Are you alone?"

"No," Takashi smiled, bowing his head respectfully. "I'm on patrol with a comrade; it seems our duties as Knights of the realm have kicked it up a notch more with the King being ill." He paused, taking in Sakura's surprise. "May I tell you…?"

"Takashi don't bore the women with a fact about the world!" a male voice bellowed, a hand clapping him on the back. "I apologize in advance miss, this knight here has a brain of nonsense he likes to bestow upon us more times in the day then he should." Blue eyes danced as he bowed his head at Sakura. Lifting them a moment later, he took in Naoko and Koji before returning that same stare on Sakura. She was laughing, her cheeks red as she held in most of her amusement.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of Sir Takashi's vast knowledge." Sakura answered, hiding behind a hand as he avoided everyone else's gaze. She was quite relieved to know that Takashi's companion was someone she didn't know, as well as disappointed. Thinking of Syaoran made Sakura's heart skip a beat as she gazed around the marketplace. Maybe he too was on patrol, but she hoped not. Dressed as she was, she didn't fit the profile of a simple peasant or high-class rogue. "The King's ill?" she asked then. Both knights nodded their heads solemnly.

"Unfortunately, he fell deathly ill a few months pass while his son was presumed dead." The knight spoke, bringing their attention to him. Gaze still on Sakura, he gave her a light smile in curiosity. "I apologize for my bluntness, how do you know Sir Takashi? I don't believe I've seen your faces around Avalon." Both Takashi and Sakura opened their mouths to answer, being beat by Koji as he presented Sakura.

"This is Princess Sakura of Loire and her Lady in waiting Naoko of Galore. We have business with his Highness," Koji bowed his head. Sakura made to smack him and stopped, seeing the shock on Takashi before the acceptance of his friend. All the horrors of what she kept from her friends came rushing to her face, shaking her to the core. Hands tight around her gown, she remained still as the two continued to talk. "If His Highness is ill, who has been taking care of the affairs?"

"The Prince," Takashi's voice cracked. "Did you just say _Princess _of Loire?" he was confused and Sakura could only imagine why.

…

….

…

An official notice that had gone out the night before, regarding the King's throne had woken up a lot of people. Some mostly thrilled that the King had chosen his successor finally, others angry that he'd done it behind the people's back. The Former ruler's illness was not particularly known across the kingdom and as Syaoran sat in his father's chair, seeing to the people of Avalon about petty things and questions, he realized most of them merely wanted to see first hand if it was true; King Xiao Lang had appointed his son King of Avalon without a formal coronation. To say the majority was ecstatic to see a young ruler before them would be an understatement. Listening to them speak, Syaoran realized most of them merely thought his father's absence from them was because he'd been mourning his son's disappearance all those months. They had no idea a strange illness had claimed his life, rendering him weak and tired, making it unable to stand or sit long period of times. Syaoran remembered when he was young; his father had always been able to meet with the people, to help them out with their petty problems and place smiles upon their faces. He didn't know he stopped doing that, replacing his presence temporary with the Queen and the Duke of Avalon. He glanced at his mother then, dressed in her finest dark gown, face veiled to hide the sorrow from others. Her strong front had begun to deteriorate, but her calm presence kept most of the world from seeing that.

Stifling a yawn, Syaoran let out a breath that startled his mother. Turning her head, she all but narrowed her eyes at her son before returning her expressionless face to the speaker. A young maiden whose father had gone out into the woods and never returned. The wolves had been peculiar lately, howling with the moon and taking the herds young. Her father had taken it upon himself to investigate with a handful of other farmers, wanting to destroy the wolves den in hopes they will move on. The Queen of Avalon answered before Syaoran could, with a promise that they will be compensated for the dying herd and to have a handful of knights to go in search for the missing. It was all they really could do, if the wolves had indeed taken the life of humans then the hunt will change, but nothing more. The silence that fell over the people as his mother spoke held intense respect. Everyone loved the lady of Avalon for she was beautiful, strong, and willfully kind. The strength she showed during the time of Syaoran's disappearance had befallen across the land, the strength she needed while her husband fell ill and take care of the affairs as royalty was by far the greatest strength she could have upheld. The maiden bowed respectfully, eyes never once leaving the floor as she stood and scurried away. Following after her were a few other bystanders, the dent in the crowd changing immensely.

Another yawn tried to escape his mouth, his face contorting into a strange expression as Syaoran tried not to let it slip out. Again, his mother turned to face him, letting her dark gaze bore into him with a feeling of snakes striking venom. He couldn't help it, he didn't sleep a single wink and most of the villager's complaints and worries were beyond dull. Thinking about the reason why he didn't sleep made his heart race. Itching to leave the castle and search for Sakura had suddenly grew immense, wanting to see her face again, wanting to feel her lithe frame against his…a sudden commotion brought his attention back down from his thoughts and feelings. The muttering and whispering coming from the crowd growing louder as knights he recognized pushed through. The Queen made a motion for her guards to stand down, allowing Kyle to come to the throne in a crouch as he bowed respectfully. Behind him stood Takashi, his face bright with some news he was dying to let out. Syaoran knew that look all too well, the knight had a vast capacity of knowledge and rumors and it was obvious he had found something out. As the two knights lifted their heads to the Queen, Syaoran noticed his comrades didn't once look at him.

"Your Highness," Kyle started, finally turning his head to Syaoran with a look of respect in his blue orbs. "It has come to our attention that the Princess of Loire has traveled hastily from Crescent City to speak with the King and Queen." The look on the Queen of Avalon's face did not match the sudden beat of Syaoran's shocked heart. Without thinking he was on his feet, confused.

"Loire was destroyed; there wasn't a survivor in the kingdom."

"Syaoran," his mother spoke, silencing him from speaking any further. Turning her attention to the two knights before them, her face expressionless and eyes sharp she spoke, "She is here?"

"Accompanied by her guards," Kyle nodded.

"Bring her to the throne room," standing in a flurry of skirts the Queen gazed at the crowded great hall. "I apologize, Duke Cheng will continue hearing you out." just like that she dismissed herself and Syaoran, her tall and lithe frame moving around her chair and into the back. Syaoran took a minute to gather his wits, the confusion on his face never leaving as he met his uncle's gaze. He knew of Loire's fall, he had personally stood by his side when Syaoran spoke to his father about it. For the princess of Loire to be here now…Syaoran turned his head, staring at Takashi. There was something that was written on his expression that almost haunted the knight. He wanted to say something but couldn't that much was certain. Quickly he followed after his mother, leaving the whispering crowd of the villagers behind.

The Great Hall was cold and empty aside from the thrones. Upon entering the room, the heat from the sun doing nothing to chill his emotions, Syaoran found he wanted to see this Princess. No one was there yet, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He had been certain Sakura said there were no survivors from the raid on Loire, leaving everything and everyone in a wake of destruction. She had said she was from Loire, but because she hadn't been in the kingdom at the time of its demise, she'd been able to tell the story. She was the only sole survivor of the Kingdom of Loire that he knew of. It hadn't don him then what that meant, becoming clueless even to this moment. For some reason though, Lucas of Galore's words popped into his mind as he paced the room, boots echoing as he waited impatiently to see their guest. His words that he didn't see everything that needed to be seen, his naivety was notorious. Whether it was a nervous tick that kept his hand on his sword's hilt or the strange bubbling emotion that crept around his heart, Syaoran knew one thing and that was the moment Takashi and Kyle escorted the _Princess of Loire _into the great hall, everything spiraled downwards.

Dressed in a red and black gown with sleeves cropped just at the wrists, and a red lining that wrapped around until it disappeared at her lower back was the one person he wanted to see, but didn't expect to. Sakura's short brown hair was held back by barrettes and a single ribbon, a braid that couldn't hold with her length of hair, slowly unraveling. The shock written on her face matched his own, her emerald eyes wide as she trained them on Syaoran. He didn't know what to say or think, for she was breathtaking to gaze upon. Flanking on both sides of her were knights dressed in casual uniforms to uphold their ranks, swords at their waist. The same black and red strip of material placed upon their person, revealing the color of the kingdom of Loire. Standing just a ways from them were Takashi and Kyle, both bowing as they stopped in their tracks. The shock on Sakura's face was immediately replaced with sudden horror as she began shaking her head. The realization of Takashi's haunted expression was all to clear, even as Kyle began to speak. Syaoran was frozen to the ground. Sakura was here in front of him, here in the castle like she said she would be, but presented as the one princess he could have sworn was deceased.

"Your highness, may I present the Princess of Loire and her guardians Koji and Gunnar of Crescent City, as well as Lady Naoko of Galore." Kyle's words struck something inside of Syaoran, long since been suppressed. He opened his mouth to say something, but the rustle of cloth caught his attention. Kyle's blue eyes gazed past him, as the Queen of Avalon approached in a flurry of skirts and clack of heels. Syaoran didn't even take notice of his mother's appearance as she held out her hand gingerly, wanting to see Sakura fully.

"It was brought to my husband's attention, the former King of Avalon that Loire had long since perished." She spoke delicately. "In fact, my son was the one that brought it to his attention." Sakura took her outstretched hand, allowing the woman to raise it high as she examined her from head to toe, circling her as her sharp gaze pierced deep. Everyone seemed to hold in a breath as Yelan circled Sakura slowly, eyes never leaving her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"That is why I have come here," Sakura said slowly, averting her gaze away from Syaoran. Her heart hurt, a pain she didn't think she would feel ever again. Not after last night when she'd been reunited with him for a brief moment. "My brother, Prince Touya of Loire is also alive. We…have been hiding for eight years, your majesty." Eyes closing, she tried to erase the doubt and surprise of Syaoran's gaze from her memory. When she opened them again, the Queen was before her, her hands clasped together in a show of respect.

"Where is your brother now?" Sakura glanced at Koji, not sure what to say. The gaze was noticed, however, as the Queen held her hand out again for Sakura. "You may speak freely child, I knew of Nadeshiko, the Queen before Talia. You have your mother's soft features so I know you are speaking the truth." She couldn't help it just those simple and kind words were enough to break her heart even more then it already has. Sakura nodded weakly, allowing the woman to lead her to the thrones above the dais. Passing Syaoran, Sakura took her chance to glance at him, seeing the frozen confusion and hurt expression on his face. _I'm sorry,_ she thought, closing her eyes as she passed him entirely.

Sakura knew the moment she walked through the castle doors, that seeing Syaoran was going to hurt. The pain of knowing she had kept a secret from the one she loved, a secret that basically said _who _she was. After Takashi had found out, his eyes changed, like he was judging her for keeping something as important as her heritage from them. Letting her skirts flow around her gently, Sakura sat down a minute after the Queen did. Emerald eyes gazed down at the others, locking eyes with Syaoran's for a brief moment. She could see perfectly the hurt written on them, the shock, but there was something else. He wanted to say something but didn't, like his lips were frozen as well as his body. Sakura didn't have time to find out just what that look was, as the Queen held up a hand to signal one of her guards. The dark green and gold emblem shone bright as the knight bowed low, listening to what his majesty was saying. His hand was shielding the hilt of his sword, keeping it still against his body. Sakura frowned, letting her eyes take in his uniform before looking towards Takashi and Kyle, both wearing similar colors. Syaoran, however, was wearing the opposite. His dark green tunic was loose against his body, shielding what she knew were heavily toned muscles, and fancy clothed breeches tucked against his body. His two swords were both against his left side, the two leather belts criss-crossed against his hip bones. Syaoran was dressed like any noble.

"I apologize, with his majesty ill the castle's affairs have doubled drastically. Tea will be brought to us shortly." The Queen spoke, her voice like silk as she turned her smiling eyes to Sakura. In another second she turned her gaze to the knight's still standing below them. "Thank you, Sir Takashi, Sir Kyle. Will you—"

"Sorry for the intrusion, milady." A woman spoke, her gnarled hands gripping her white gown tightly as she bowed. All eyes seemed to turn to her, eerily. Sakura felt sorry for the woman when she lifted her head, surprise evident in her light blue eyes. The tense room only got tenser with her sudden presence. "His highness wants an audience with ye and Duke Cheng."

"Very well," Yelan stood. Her eyes took in Syaoran with a sharpness that Sakura didn't know could be trained. "Lady Sakura, please allow my son, Prince Syaoran to show you to the guest quarters. I'll have tea brought to your rooms for you and Lady Naoko." A double heart beat, loud in her ears sprang to life as Sakura shuddered at the news. It was true then, he was a knight of Avalon, but royalty.

Having forgotten to stand and bow as the Queen left the rooms, her perfume lingering in the Great Hall, Sakura remained still in the wooden chair. Her eyes were large as she fixed them on one spot, a tiny crack in the stone floors that peeked out from the rug. Even though she was staring at it, her minds eye was somewhere else, somewhere far from her present location. Had she been blind all the times they traveled together? Someone moved, the fabric brushing against fabric, bringing her attention up as she turned glossy eyes on Syaoran. Sakura had no idea that he was having the same anxiety coursing through his mind, watching her with such shock and betrayal written plainly across his pale face. Wasn't it just last night they had been reunited together, sharing a simple passionate kiss that sent their bodies over the edge? The moment the Queen had left the Great Hall, everyone had stood straight. The tension and despair radiating from the other two, however, caught there attention quickly. Koji made to say something and stopped, feeling Naoko's nails on his skin. Her head slowly shook, telling him something that he wished wasn't true. The silence befalling around the room grew intense as the two just stared, no one saying anything. Neither _knew_ what to say, how to approach the truth. It was given to them on a silver platter, coming out without any expectations for it.

"Well if you think about it, neither one said anything to the other." Takashi piped up, cutting through the silence. Kyle gave him a confused look while Syaoran glared indefinitely. He returned his look back to Sakura, teeth clenched.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Syaoran's voice hit a note that sent chills through Sakura as she tried to keep her gaze on him, faltering only slightly. It was harder then it sounded, she didn't want to see that hurt in his eyes anymore.

"You didn't say anything either." Her voice, so soft, cracked. Naoko held Koji backed, her arm beginning to hurt as she forced the rogue to remain still. Gunnar took over for her, knowing perfectly well if Koji was released he would only make the matter worse.

"What was I supposed to say? '_Hey, I'm Prince Syaoran of Avalon, I'm stranded here in this country after invading it under the King's orders because his former alliance had suddenly disappeared!?_' I was on foreign territory! You…you however…" Syaoran seethed arms up in defeat.

"Loire was purposely taken out by an unknown enemy." Again her words were soft, trying to keep her calm as she gathered wits about her solemn emotions. "Besides it's only fair right? You didn't tell me you were the Prince!" her voice echoed, matching Syaoran's fury.

"Fair?" Syaoran took a few steps forward and stopped –his hands tight in fists. "How is any of that fair?"

"You could have told me yesterday?"

"And _you_ could have told me back in the country…YOUR country!" Syaoran snapped. She flinched, getting the depths of his words deep within her heart. "Sakura why didn't you tell me the first day or the second day…there were so many chances you could have mentioned that you were the _princess_ of Loire and yet you didn't."

Sakura stared at him for a long moment, gathering her thoughts as she stared befuddled at him. She couldn't believe it, he was making it all her fault. "What chances are you thinking of?" she asked him, her hand rose as she began to count on a slender finger. "When the knights of the south village were trying to kill me, when the bandits kidnapped me after murdering Kailyn? Or how about when I was delusional with sickness and I almost _killed_ you with my own hands? What day _Prince_, huh!?"

"It's King now…" Takashi started, getting a smack from Kyle.

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran and Sakura both snapped in unison. Sakura took a deep breath, eyeing Syaoran with a weak posture as she got to her feet. "I was eleven Syaoran, when my kingdom was taken away from me. On my eleventh birthday, the whole entire village got burned to the ground, men slaughtered defenseless people right before my eyes. My own father was murdered trying to protect me and Queen Talia trying to protect him, my brother was wounded so bad from a previous battle he couldn't leave his bedside; in trying to protect me…I was kidnapped by these bastards. In what part of our journey did you want me to announce that '_hey, I'm the Princess of Loire that was presumed dead?_' what part?" a tear slipped from her eyes as she stared at him, body shaking. "In what world would anyone allow a thief to rein the kingdom, especially one that was missing for five years?"

"How about the first night the words 'I love you' came out of your mouth?"

"It goes both ways don't you think?"

"You're right it does." Syaoran stepped back, bowing only slightly. "I apologize for not allowing you to know that I am the Prince of Avalon and last night for not telling you I am now King." His dark eyes locked with hers, no emotion showing in them. "At least I didn't lie straight to your face each time it came up in conversation, unlike you. How many times did we talk about Loire? You even told me you were a survivor, that's how you knew everything about the kingdom, but to learn that you are _the _princess…" Syaoran shook his head. "Maybe your feelings were a lie as well."

"What are you saying?"

"Sir Takashi, Sir Kyle take…take the Princess and her companions to the guest quarters as the Queen as asked."

"Where are you going?" Takashi asked. Syaoran said nothing as he brushed past the two knights, hands in fists as he kept his distance from Koji. He didn't want to look at the rogue, didn't want to look at Sakura as she suddenly let out a shaky and cracked voice.

"Syaoran…" it broke his heart hearing her voice calling out to him. Refusing to turn around to face her, he kept an easy stride. Sakura dropped then, the pain of impact ricocheting up her knees through her bones. Tears slipped continuously down her face as she stared at Syaoran's retreating back, the door loud as it shut with a snap a moment later. Naoko was at her side, arms wrapped around her frail shoulders as she let the girl sob into her shoulder. No one knew what to say to comfort her.

…

…

…

The need to leave the castle grounds was fierce. It was like something was burning inside of him as he walked down the halls of the west wing, avoiding anyone and everyone. He couldn't face his parents and he sure as hell couldn't face his friends. Especially Kyle and Takashi, after the little argument in the Great Hall…Syaoran slammed a fist into the nearest wall. The pain pulsating in his knuckles didn't even come near easing his angst. A guard standing post a few meters away turned at the sudden noise, his hand to his hanging weapons. The guard was puzzled, not sure how to approach the furious King. Turning the corner to avoid any confrontation from the knight, Syaoran continued his roundabout to find somewhere to get away. Now that he was King, he was needed at all hours of the day. It wasn't like before where he could go down to the ocean and ignore the mass majority of the Castle. They would miss him if he disappeared this moment. getting an idea a moment later as he passed the ancient hall of thrones, Syaoran headed back the way he came and up a set of stairs hidden behind a statue of the former-former ruler. He remembered once upon a time, his father had told him about places in the castle that a King was allowed to escape to. Besides his bed chambers, the King was permitted places only he and the Queen knew of. Glad that he had remembered the place with his mind preoccupied with Sakura, Syaoran ducked under a low ceiling and out a door that led to a passage of stairs.

The spiral staircase was bright, the sun peeking out through the slender windows. The sent of the cold air was strong, emitting off the stone walls. Dust had begun to collect against the walls as well as moss. Sneezing once, Syaoran climbed up the spiral staircase, avoiding touching the walls. With rain and snow and no servants allowed to clean the stairwell like they do everywhere else in the castle, Syaoran couldn't begin to imagine what was growing against the stone walls. The further he climbed, the more the air began to thin out leaving him breathless. The narrow passage led up to the highest point of the castle that overlooked across the kingdom and the ocean. As he climbed, feeling the burn in his legs, he wondered briefly what Sakura was doing now. It was clear in his mind her horror struck face when she found out that he wasn't who he said he was, but it was also evident on her face the sorrow of not telling him who she was. Fair was fair, wasn't it? Squishing the thought before his emotion got the best of him, Syaoran pushed opened the door, letting the bright sun and cold breeze rush in, rooting him for a moment. It took him a moment to blink back the shock of the brightness, walking forward onto the level ground. The door shut behind him with a silent snap, his body automatically going to the chest-high wall that circled around the tower.

The cold-blue ocean stretched for miles and miles, further then what the human eye could see. The land which bordered much of the ocean was cut off by trees and buildings, allowing him to see the tops of the villages. Syaoran could make out incoming ships all in a predatory line and with a little pause he recognized the color of Galore, Avalon's neighboring kingdom. Turning his head, allowing the breeze to numb his skin drastically, Syaoran stared down below at the page's yard. The boys below were like tiny dots, training and moving around in scattered formation. Further away from them he could make out the courtyard and his mother's favorite flowers, a tiny speck against the green bushes. What he saw below him, gave Syaoran a sense of direction. As realization of why he was up there began to seep into his subconscious, he tried to fight it. He didn't want to think about anything, all it did was hurt. His chest was a tight feeling of emotions he never had to endure before. Then again, he had never felt the way he did for Sakura. She had entered his life like a spark and stayed rooted, even when she took off in the Town a few months before, he still had a strong love for her that never let up –until now.

As he stared out at the ocean taking in the ships frozen in time against the breeze of the afternoon, he began to remember a time when Sakura had mentioned her life story to him. She had let out something little by little about herself, because she trusted him. They had just gotten help for Eriol from Nartake, the mysterious warrior that spoke little of his language. He remembered seeing Sakura wake from a nightmare and take off and fearful, he'd followed after her to make sure she was alright. That was the first night they spent behind the waterfall, a beautiful waterfall that was known to only few people on Greenland Island. Syaoran remembered her words clearly in his minds eye, telling him about a time she used to run from the nurses that took care of her, worrying her family until her brother came searching for her by the ocean. A frown creased his brows as he realized something he should have when Sakura told him that story. She had spoken a lot about her brother and he never once asked if that was who she'd been looking for all those times. A thought caught his attention as he remembered the cold water they played in; even though she avoided much of her past life, she still spoke to him about it. All the signs were there and he never took the time to pay attention. She avoided letting him know she was royalty, but her stories should have giving it away. Swearing under his breath, Syaoran pushed off the railing and turned only to blink in surprise. Meilin smiled sweetly, her black hair unraveling slowly from its wrap around her head. Shielding her eyes from the bright sun, Meilin avoided his gaze as she stared out at the horizon.

"You know you can be a real jerk sometimes." Meilin said never once giving him the benefit of the doubt. Syaoran sputtered, surprised by her words. Judging by her strange gaze she was talking about Sakura.

"So you heard," he should have guessed, Meilin was after all engaged to Kyle. The knight knew nothing about what went on between him and Sakura, but he was there in the Great Hall. It was only natural to inform his fiancé about her cousin.

"What happened to make you act like this? From what I was told, this girl came all the way across the seas with you, went in a long search for her brother –whom she thought was dead—and mustered enough courage to come here to see the King." Meilin pointed at him, her eyes narrowing. "Can't you put aside the fact that she didn't tell you her heritage, since you didn't tell her about yours either?"

"You're siding with her, you don't even know Sakura." Meilin raised a brow.

"I'm female,"

"Sakura lied; it's not that simple to put aside such importance." Syaoran snapped, regretting it immediately when his cousin gave him the evil eye.

"No, she didn't. She simply kept it from you because she was scared."

"How would you know?"

"Because there's an ass like you that won't even listen to reason!" Meilin snapped. He turned away, not wanting her to see him falter in the slightest bit. He felt her take a breath, calming her nerves before she spoke again. "Syaoran…you're the King now, it's not adolescent shit going on in your life anymore. Stop acting like a baby just because the love of your life kept one thing from you. This whole kingdom will be keeping a lot of something's from you." Syaoran could only stare at his cousin as she tried to size him up, failing only by inches. "When you came back, everyone could see that you were in love with someone, it was written all over your face and the way you acted was making even me sick. She came to you though. Doesn't that mean something?"

"She came to see the King of Avalon."

"Which is you idiot!" Meilin yelled before sighing heavily. "This Sakura chick came to see the King of Avalon with matters regarding whatever, but don't you think she also had another agenda, one that would end with you and her reunited?" her brows wiggled suggestively, making him blink.

"What am I supposed to do Meilin?" Syaoran finally said feeling defeated in the worst way.

"Uh, go apologize! Now before I make squirrel bait with your balls."

…

…

…

Sitting on the large bed, her body racking with sobs uncontrollably, Sakura ignored the attempts from Naoko to calm her down. It wasn't that she didn't want to be calmed down; it was just that it hurt too much. The pain that coursed through her body wasn't anything that could be put aside by words and care. The moment Sakura allowed herself to slow down it would all just come rushing back. Syaoran's hateful words, the truth she should have told him –everything. She knew how much trouble she was giving the others, not being able to talk to them without a hiccup or tears flowing. It had been hard for Koji to get her into the guest chambers, her tears soaking his tunic straight through, and her wails piercing his eardrums. Takashi hadn't helped the situation either. The two knights were silent up until Takashi opened his mouth, trying to reassure Sakura with some sort of nonsense. It had only made her cry all the more, knowing that Sir Takashi had also lied to her, keeping from Sakura the knowledge that Syaoran was the Prince of Avalon. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had ever cried like this. Growing up she had forced such emotions to be locked away, never showing an audience how weak she truly was. All it took was for Syaoran to say one statement and it all came crumbling down. Nothing could have prepared Sakura's mind, body and soul, not even the comfort words of friends.

At some point, Naoko had kicked Koji and Gunnar out, allowing them to be alone. The King of rogue's hadn't been happy since they entered the castle. The toll of protecting his beloved princess and trying to keep track of the enemy was evident on his face, but he made no fuss when forced to leave the chambers. It took a while for Sakura to calm down soon after, the air of not having so many people trying too hard finally wakening Sakura to realization. Without consent to her heart, she started trying to figure out if she'd had this kind of pain before. When the memory of the one night behind the waterfall, came to mind, she regretted it. Remembering when she had attacked Syaoran because of a nightmare wasn't the best thing to think about. In her minds eye he had been an enemy, the blood had been blinding her into thinking he was the enemy of her nightmare. Though her mind drew much blackness, only knowing what others had told her, Sakura remembered trying to kill him. It had been Lyri though, that went over the cliff and plummeted into the icy cold and Syaoran had been the one to act on it and fall with her, saving her. As Sakura ran with fear and despair, she felt like she was dying. Her heart hurt as much as it was presently, like someone had driven a sharp knife into her flesh and began twisting and twisting. Adding on to that had been Kailyn's death as the morning returned, a pain she relives day in and day out. Maybe she has felt this agony before, but it didn't compare. It couldn't, Syaoran's words was nothing she could compare. The emotionless expression that crossed his face as his lips moved, letting his hurtful words to seep out…Sakura let out a chocked sob once again.

She couldn't help it; she remembered how much it also had hurt to walk away from Syaoran the night they made it to the Water Town. The fear she felt knowing her brother was so close, yet so far. Thinking of her brother now, Sakura lifted up from the over-stuffed throw pillows she'd been crying into, her red and puffing eyes blurry. Seeing Naoko she opened her mouth to say something and stopped, hearing a commotion outside the doors. Koji's loud, gruff voice was perfect through the thick walls. Naoko was on her feet a moment later as someone knocked. Sakura winced, her headache pulsating deeper in her skull. Since it was not her home she couldn't deny access to any visitors. Wiping at her eyes vigorously, Sakura tried to look slightly presentable. If it was the rogue himself, she didn't think he would knock but simply enter unannounced. Naoko's kind manner was reassuring as she poked her head out, having a brief conversation with the stranger. Hearing a male voice, Sakura lifted her eyes up and frowned as Syaoran entered. _He _was not someone she wanted to see and it showed as fresh tears formed the edge of her swollen eyes. Koji and Gunnar also entered, obviously ticked that the new King of Avalon was allowing himself into Sakura's presence again.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, stopping Syaoran in his tracks. Her voice cracked slightly and she willed herself not to clear it.

"To apologize –again,"

"Does _his highness_ even know what he's apologizing for?" Koji stated, getting a sharp gaze from Sakura. "I beg ye pardon," he bowed low before leaving. Sakura knew he left because he couldn't control his anger and she found amusement in that. The rogue had a strong love for her even if he did flirt with every female on the planet.

"—I," Syaoran paused, glancing at Naoko and Gunnar. Gunnar had Naoko's hand, scribbling something in the palm of her hand as they made to leave as well. Startled slightly at the ticklish feeling of his rough finger, Naoko glanced at Sakura.

"Gunnar…wants to know if you'll be okay if we leave as well." Syaoran quirked a brow just as Sakura nodded her head to reassure the rogue. Keeping her hands curled away from him, Naoko bowed to Syaoran and left, dragging Gunnar behind her. Sakura wished they didn't leave, but she didn't think Syaoran would allow them to be in the same room while he spoke. Being alone meant getting everything off their chests including, hateful words that would make Sakura cry again.

The moment door echoed as it closed, Syaoran turned back to her, taking a few steps forward. "Sakura, you must understand finding out that we spent months together with this secret weighing heavily on…both…our conscious and finding out at this time, it's hard to accept it." Straight to the point, she was a little taken a back but his bluntness.

"Then don't accept it,"

"_I want to though_," she opened her mouth to say something, going silent as he held up a hand. "Hear me out?" he asked. Sakura stared at him, her heart beating rapidly in her ears. Finally she nodded, watching as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. "When I met you as a thief, I thought 'this girl knows how to handle herself.' When I found out why it was you came to be a rogue, I accepted it just as fast as I accepted you. When we came to Greenland Island, being ambushed by those warriors in the dark painted green and killing each and every one of my comrades, I was furious. I wanted nothing but to seek out revenge after I sought help for Eriol. Finding out that you were the Queen of those green, bizarre, people…I thought this is Sakura. Everything about Sakura is coming to a close; you had a hard life to live, being kidnapped and forced to fight to survive." He shook his head, searching her glossy eyes. "When you left a month ago, leaving nothing but that note…I thought I had lost you forever. Then you were in the village last night…" Sakura couldn't help but begin to tear up even more, letting the water droplets slip down her face. "Why didn't you just tell me last night?"

The inevitable question and one that couldn't be answered right away, at least not right at the spot. Clenching his teeth, the grinding sound adding to his irritation, Syaoran got to his feet. "I couldn't," she finally said, trying to get her mind on the right track. "No one knew." Syaoran turned, confused. "No one knew that I was the princess of Loire. No one,"

"Then why is it coming up now?" he snapped, regretting it when he realized the tears falling down her face was making it hard for her to breath.

"Because I know who attacked Loire and I know who tried killing my brother when he hid in Crescent City all these years and now…I'm being targeted because I AM still alive." She just let it out, he couldn't believe it. Her frustration just all came out in one fast sentence that it surprised him into sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "I don't think you would believe me even if I told you."

"I would have if you told me the truth." She frowned, going cross-eyed as she tried to figure out his meaning. Syaoran scooted closer to her, hand raised to cup her soaked cheek. Sakura winced at his touch but didn't pull away. "As much as it pains me to say this, I know Lucas has betrayed my father as a knight of Avalon. You even told me something was off about him; I should have listened to you in Greenland Isles." Sakura could only stare at him, her eyes widening as his words sunk in.

"You know,"

"I found out a couple weeks ago. Aya helped me find out what he was up to, her men died when they got too close and another rogue…Aki…"

"Aki the sly," Sakura couldn't believe it. No she could believe it, something was going on and Lucas was using the rogues to do it. The rogues as well as the Copper Island, both enemies of the King of Avalon and both parties that would be suspected automatically, as long as it aimed away from Galore.

"You know who Aki is?" Sakura shook her head, wiping her remaining tears from her eyes. There was a sudden knock, too loud to be polite and too hurried to register properly. Syaoran stood and turned just as a knight fully dressed in armor opened the door, allowing him and a few others to enter. Frowning, Sakura got to her feet and stood directly behind Syaoran.

"Pardon the intrusion milady, milord…but his highness King Xiao Lang has asked for both your presence and…there's something you should see." The first knight spoke, his voice loud as he bowed respectfully.

"What is it Sir Paxton?" Syaoran asked, bringing his arm around to take Sakura's hand. She grasped onto it tightly, listening to the muttering going on with the other few knights.

"We're being attacked at the harbor as well as a second one by the borders of Yuza."

"Attacked by whom?"

"Copper Isles…they're wearing the kingdom of Galore colors." Syaoran stared at the knight, not believing it. It was when Koji and Gunnar returned with a chocked Naoko, did he remember what he saw when he was seeking refuge in the west tower. Without another word, pulling Sakura with him, he made his way through the knights that gathered and towards the battle room where he knew his father would be.

**To be continued…**

I'm not going to lie, I'm not to happy with the beginning of this. I changed it at least three times and finally stuck with this because I realized a month has passed by without so much as an update. Not really happy with the ending either, but I have to make do since my brains on school. Hope you like.


	26. To Seek Out a Traitor

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Twenty Six :: To Seek Out a Traitor **_

War was such a funny word; one word, yet so many different interpretations of it. However, it wasn't war until the King ruling the land being attacked formally stated it. It meant lives lost, crops burned, villages plundered, and much worse outcomes for the losing party. No good came from having a war, but becoming the coward by not assuming defense mood meant being weak. The Kingdom of Avalon was on full alert by time the sun was retiring, the once blue sky turning orange with the sunset. The chill of the night enveloped villages closest to the ocean as well as the castle. The kingdom wasn't on full alert because they were being attacked indefinitely; it was mostly because they were awaiting the King's orders. The former King had sent word out for the villages to take refugee closer to the castle, their livestock and crops forgotten. The towns locked their gates, allowing only troops to enter with a formal word from the crown. War was not going to happen, but they all felt it in their bones; it was brewing. The sky, dyed with fires of the current raid, quickly melted away with the setting sun, making it hard to figure out. Bird carriers took out word to further cities, troops heading out fully armed and ready to fight when they too get word. It was far scarier to see the kingdom on such defense then it was to witness first hand a battle that hasn't even started yet.

Syaoran entered the one room he didn't think he'd be entering until much later in his reign. It was true that he had become King, but his father was still very much alive. As ill as King Xiao Lang was, he could still function to the point where decisions were the law. Already his father was sending out word to the entirety of his kingdom, the busy castle far busier then if they were hosting a ball. Expecting to see his father dressed for battle, Syaoran was taken aback when he laid his sharp eyes on an entire room of knights, minus King Xiao Lang. The room was stuffy and cluttered with props and boards, each board bearing a parchment of maps and notices. Standing around a stone surface, created to match that of a table, were knights of his father's formal circle. His uncle, Duke Chang and the Captain of most of the King's troops, stood with their heads together over a large parchment. Upon entering the room, Sakura on his heels, the knights standing at attention all bowed in sync. With a wave of his hand, he ignored them all and walked towards the stone table.

"What's going on?"

"Your highness," the captain of the troops stood with a stiff jerk, his eyes widening when he saw Sakura. "You…brought a woman to this meeting?" it was meant as a simple question, but his voice hit on a note of disapproval that had Sakura stiffen.

"I asked a question, Captain Rito." Syaoran snapped, ignoring the man's uneasiness. His hand still in Sakura's, he brought her closer to his body as he held ground. He didn't care about formalities or rules; she was going to stay by his side until everything was settled.

"His imperial highness from the Copper Island is attacking the harbors, however, it is being said they are bearing the Kingdom of Galore colors." Duke Chang spoke, ignoring the Captain's stuttering surprise. "Sir Luther is on his way to the castle as a guest, I am positive he does not know that his fleet is at our shores."

"But it is the copper island's fleet, not Galore?" Syaoran was confused, his eyes traveling over the large parchment across the table. It was a map of the kingdoms, red and blue marks indicating where the attacks and fleets were stationed. Syaoran recognized Yuza City, at least a dozen red marks indicating the enemy surrounding the harbor city, Millock. "This city," he pointed at the harbor, letting go of Sakura's hand as he circled the area heading away from Yuza. "When we returned from the Greenland Isles, a knight by the name Sir Talon of Crescent City said he was on his way to help protect it from being raided; it had been an order from the crown."

A knight standing against the far wall stepped forward suddenly, getting their attention as he bowed slightly. "Your highness, Sir Talon of Crescent City and a handful of other knights of the realm have been banished because of suspicions against the crown."

"There was no record of a raid in Millock until now." Captain Rito also said, his brows furrowing. Syaoran blinked, not sure how to take that news. He had been right with the name and he remembered seeing the three knights rushing towards the harbor city. Sakura tugged on his arm, getting his attention as she stared with the same shocked expression.

"Can I talk to you for a second…in private?" she added, her eyes lighting on Duke Chang. She could feel the disapproval glare from the Captain as well, feel his gaze travel over her person like he was dissecting a bug. "It has to do with something we discussed earlier." She added to make it clear it was private. Syaoran nodded, his mind still trying to wrap around everything.

"Excuse us," he spoke and as one they all bowed. Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment, not getting used to such attention even if everything was because of Syaoran. Walking around the table, Syaoran led her to a private room attached to the previous room. It was set up much the same, cluttered with boards and maps too old to be considered recent geography. The moment the door was shut, the silence enveloping Sakura like a blanket, she suddenly lost all train of thought. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, cupping her cheek. She moved away from his hand, her own arm going up to take his into a loose grasp. "Sakura…"

"It is Lucas's doing, you know that right?" she got out, holding his gaze with her own squarely. Even though Syaoran had claimed he'd accepted that his friend had turned against the crown, she still couldn't accept his word. Words were one thing, seeing it take action was another story. "Prince Cree has been ruling the Greenland Island for years now under the pretense that Loire has perished, but he hadn't made a formal move against the island. Why do you think that is?"

"There's no evidence that Lucas has set this all up though." Syaoran tried, frowning when she sighed and pulled away from him. "Sakura, I can't just let the Duke of Avalon and my father's trusted Captain know that Sir Lucas has been plotting something. You heard my uncle, Sir Luther is on his way…as a guest…"

"Who's that again?" her brow furrowed as she thought of the man's name, not coming up with a face. Syaoran couldn't help but shake his head, taking her hands in his again.

"You say you're from Loire and yet you know nothing of its ties." He kissed her knuckles gently, bringing her closer to him with a tug.

"Don't mock me," she growled.

"Never," he chuckled, kissing her nose. "Why would I mock the princess of my neighboring kingdom when she has come all this way to help stop this madness from happening?" he kissed her cheek. "Sir Luther, is Queen Talia's brother." He answered, kissing the corner of her mouth next.

"Oh," Sakura lost all train of thoughts, her skin crawling with goose bumps as he continued his advancements. "We…shouldn't…" she finally got out, biting her lower lip as a strong emotion gripped at her stomach. Eyes fluttered close as he held her close, his body molding into hers easily.

"She's right, you shouldn't." a voice with much authority spoke, breaking them apart. Syaoran stiffened, raising his head as he turned. Sakura blushed, casting her eyes down and away as they stood straight. Unconsciously she fixed her skirts, making sure they were straight and set perfect before lifting her eyes. Strong dark brown eyes bore into hers, a very familiar gaze that made her heart leap. It was no mistake; the man standing with the help of a servant boy was Syaoran's father. They had similar features that it scared her to the core. Remembering her manners she curtsied, surprising Syaoran as he looked at her. "You must be Princess Sakura; my wife has told me you've come to speak to us."

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness," Sakura got out lowly.

"Come, there is a reason why I asked both of you to join us." Sakura glanced at Syaoran, trying to read his hard expression. He said nothing, waiting for his father to leave the room before taking Sakura's hand with a tight squeeze. Something had obviously crossed his mind, keeping him silent from her. Taking a deep breath, she allowed him to bring her back into the large stuffy room full of knights and maps. Again, all eyes went to them, making Sakura feel far more uncomfortable then she should be.

"Lady Sakura," she flinched, surprised that the former King would jump straight to talking with her. Syaoran held her hand firmly, refusing to let it go as he kept her still beside him. "I've understand you are here for a reason, regarding that of Loire's current state." Sakura couldn't help but stare as he spoke slowly, his present illness obvious in the way his voice didn't carry out like most men. "From what I also understand, Prince Cree has unknowingly begun to rule the Greenland Island, which should have been ruled by the next royal bloodline of Loire."

"Prince Cree is supposed to be ruling his own island!" Captain Rito grumbled, large hands slamming against the stone table. "Why is Loire's next heir not ruling the island?" he asked a moment later, toning his voice down a notch.

"Indeed, Lady Sakura will explain her story to us. It should give us a better insight to why Avalon is currently being undermined by the Copper Island." Captain Rito blanched, turning his dark gaze on her. She could see his expression of hatred for entering a place where no female should enter, but realization dawned on his dirty face. Shying away from everyone's sudden gaze, she took a deep shuddering breath that made Syaoran stiffen, wanting to protect her. "Lady Sakura, if you may." King Xiao Lang held out a hand, his obvious tremor visible to everyone. Briefly closing her eyes she nodded, taking a step forward away from Syaoran's warmth.

"It's true; my brother should be ruling Loire after our father's death, however due to certain causes he and I were unable to save Loire from crumbling. Touya is alive," she continued before someone asked, feeling all their gazes on her, boring into her tensely. "I am here in place of him, for he is dying of a poison found only in the Greenland Isles." She glanced at Syaoran before returning her solid gaze on the former King. "Your highness, Sir Tory of Crescent City is my brother, Touya of Loire. He has been hiding in Avalon, trying to find out on his own what happened to our home."

"That's absurd!" Captain Rito bit out sharply. "Lord Tory has been announced dead for more then a year." He fell silent, his King raising a hand to silence him from speaking any further.

"Three years ago, Crescent City had been attacked countless times. Lord Tory had been blinded by a poison from the attacks, so I had allowed him to seek refuge with his wife. To still be alive, after his wife had claimed his death over a year ago…" The silence that fell sent chills to crawl over Sakura's arms. "Lady Sakura, do you know who it was that attacked your brother?"

"Yes," Sakura took a breath, glancing at Syaoran in apology. "Your highness, my brother and I believe that Sir Lucas of Galore..."

"That's absurd!" Captain Rito barked out again, cutting her off.

"It's not," Syaoran spoke. Sakura remained still, her heart fluttering as Syaoran stepped forward, a hand on her shoulder. His dark gaze silenced Rito before turning to his father, head bowed slightly in apology. "Evidences may just be the words of a few people, but I also believe Lucas has been planning something. I, myself, didn't know until a few days ago."

"I see," King Xiao Lang spoke, his eyes never leaving Sakura's. She felt uncomfortable with that stare, even if he was looking past her in thought. "The word of many is, in fact, good evidence. What would you do about it?" he suddenly asked, turning his gaze to watch Syaoran. "You are the King of Avalon, my son, what would you do about this knowledge about one of your own pupils?"

"I—"Syaoran glanced around the room, like he was just now taking notice of everyone in the room. "As King, I would question his motives, keeping him contained until we find out the truth." Syaoran moved away from Sakura, kneeling on the ground before his father and bowing. "As ruling of this kingdom, please allow me to use whatever means necessary to seek out information regarding Sir Lucas of Galore, without questions."

"Why are you asking for permission?" Duke Cheng asked before Rito could voice out his own opinion. Lifting his head, Syaoran kept his gaze level with his fathers.

"Since coming back from Greenland Island, I have acquired friends that I trust far more then ones here in the castle."

"What kind of friends?" the king held up his hand, silencing Duke Cheng.

"You are the King, do as you may, as long as your judgment doesn't hinder the kingdom." He moved his shaking hand, wanting Syaoran to stand. Glancing at Sakura, the former King held her gaze for a brief moment before turning to Syaoran. "I may be on my deathbed, but my mind is still capable of knowing and understanding that this woman, has changed the way you view things and from what I see now, the two of you have unfinished business to take care of. Duke Cheng and Captain Rito are very much capable of tending to the Copper Islands advances; go do what you have to now." It took Syaoran a minute to understand that his father's statement was a dismissal. Bowing his head, he turned to Sakura, ushering her out the door. Surprised, she curtsied as well and followed in the same confused manner as Syaoran.

"Do you really believe them, your highness?" Duke Cheng asked the moment the door was shut behind them. King Xiao Lang remained passive, thinking. "And these friends…"

"My son was always the lone wolf of our family, seeking out friends in the strangest of places. The Princess held sorrows in those eyes, but she can tame him. I trust them both and if it's true, Sir Lucas has betrayed the kingdom's honor, his father will surely take the fall."

…

…

…

Syaoran walked briskly down the halls of the castle. He needed a plan, one that required the help of others. It was hard enough to inform his father about a traitor, but to explain that to someone else he trusted…he unconsciously shook his head in theory. The thing that bothered him the most, however, was the former king's lack of surprise. Duke Cheng and Captain Rito were by far shocked to learn of their childish theory, but his father held something else. It was almost like he'd been expecting that. Syaoran knew the Copper Islands has always been on civil terms with the kingdom of Galore, but to have a secret alliance without the King of Avalon to know, blasted out traitor. Ever since Loire fell, something brewed right under their nose. Torches were lit now that the sun had fallen, lighting up the pathway towards the guest chambers. Syaoran had one thing in mind, and that was to use all the sources he had and find out what Lucas had planned. Twice his arm fell to the double swords thumping against his waist, anger flowing through his veins. Twice he unconsciously clenched his fists as well, the battle in his head getting the best of him. Walking behind him, keeping pace with Koji and watching Syaoran's back, Sakura was having her own mental battles. She watched in silence as Syaoran reacted to his thoughts, curious to get inside his head and figure out what had him so angry. With Koji taking the "pretend guard" role, she didn't think she had the right to bring him into that conversation.

As the two walked in silence, Sakura took notice of the castle. The moment she'd arrived, she hadn't the time to actually stop and take in the large fief, but now it was something she couldn't help with. Avalon's castle reminded her of the ones you hear in fairytales as a child. The tapestries and marble statues were of a rich texture from overseas. Torches lined the walls all the way down and around corners. She thought of the patience someone must have to light them all as the sun disappeared. Stopping at one of the windows, Sakura stared out at the orange glow of the night. Even though the glow was the attack sent by the Copper Island, the magnificence of the dark night settled over her heart with an even warmer glow. _Why must war look so beautiful, but be so terrible?_ She wondered, her gaze absorbing the scene in the distance. With the moon full and uncovered, the large glow turned the oceans water a glistening blue and black, the waves like snakes in a river. The fire at the harbor was now a faint ember that fiercely blazed to light up the dark sky. As the smoke of the charred buildings rose to the sky, Sakura couldn't help but wonder why it had to be this way. Wasn't she in Avalon to stop this exact thing from happening? Tears sprung unexpectedly to her eyes, surprising her. Quickly wiping at her face before either male noticed, she blinked back her sorrow and turned to face Koji. He was standing respectfully away from her, his eyes hard as he stood completely tense. The rogue looked so much like a knight guard; she could have easily placed him as one, if she didn't already know his title.

"Are ye going to be alright, princess?" Koji asked her softly. She nodded, glancing at Syaoran at the end of the corridor, waiting patiently. "Ye don't look it,"

"That's because I'm not sure what's supposed to happen now." She admitted. Arms wrapped around her torso, she walked slowly towards Syaoran. "Where'd Naoko go?"

"Lady Naoko went back to ye rooms, she looked just as ill." Making a face, Sakura glanced at him.

"Do you think we can do this? I mean, I just got here and already there's something happening." Sakura didn't mean for it to come out like she was whining, but her feelings towards everything since the beginning was crossing over one another, giving her the sense that she was becoming weak.

"It's just begun," she frowned up at him. Koji laughed the sound comforting as it echoed off the castles stone walls. Placing a hand against her back, he leaned forward so his lips brushed her ear, breath tickling her skin. "It's not too late to change ye mind about prince charming, our brief encounter doesn't have to be the last." He whispered making her blush as Sakura realized what he was getting at. Swatting his hand, Koji backed up a step and laughed. "That's all it takes to spark ye spirits."

"Thanks, I think," she shook her head; letting strands of her hair tickle her face. Syaoran watched them with a strange expression, his gaze else where. "Syaoran…"

"Weren't you telling me, Lucas has some rogues under his wing?" Syaoran asked, directing the question to Koji. The rogue himself raised brows in speculation. "He had a rogue look for Sakura and failed, but I wonder if they know that you're here now."

"My sister is in search for Aki,"

"What about the other traitors though? By now the castle knows the Princess of Loire is here, if not from my mother announcing it to the servants, then from Sir Takashi or Sir Kyle." Syaoran looked at Sakura, apologetic and worried. "With the sudden attack, troops will be out defending the town and the villages. Every knight in Avalon is either here watching the castle walls or out there, watching the border line. Sir Lucas is one of the leaders of our troops, so he won't be here." Sakura frowned, watching Syaoran's facial expressions. He was obviously speaking his thoughts out loud, but she had a sense that he was waiting for them to contribute to his presumptions.

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura finally asked him, her arms tightening around her body as a chill ran down her spine.

"Lucas has no authority over him; Sir Haku is the second in command when Lucas is absent. It shouldn't be hard to fake an illness or want to 'check' out the enemy without others at his side."

"Yer Highness, ye have just given me an idea." Koji spoke with a giant grin. Letting his gloved hand brush across Sakura's short hair, he inclined his head in a curt bow. "With the princess's permission, Gunnar has commands to stay by Lady Naoko's side, I shall send word to milord Touya and seek out Aki for more…personal issues."

"Why do you need my permission?" Sakura asked him, confused.

"I am under yer command, Princess Sakura."

"Begone then and stop calling me princess." She growled, getting Koji to laugh as he bowed once more to Syaoran and disappeared around the corner. Sakura shook her head slowly, wishing just once, she understood the king of rogues and his constant desire to flirt. Even in times of peril, he always seemed to make her smile and for that she was grateful.

"Why don't you like being called princess?" Syaoran asked suddenly. Sakura twitched, her gaze going to his as he arched a brow. "On our journey in Greenland Isle, you got made at Kailyn for the remark as well."

"Kailyn…used to do it to annoy me. I was _his princess _that he trained to become a thief and when I went in search for my brother, wanting out of being that princess, he would do it to spite me." Sakura told him, her heart clenching at the memories of Kailyn. "Koji, on the other hand, does it because I'm the best thing to have entered his world. He wants Loire to come back just as much as my brother and I, calling me princess just makes things all the harder though." She glanced at the place where the rogue was once standing, emotions running high. Being called her rightful title never used to bother her, not until she got trapped by knights under Prince Cree's orders. Just the memory made her cringe. Kailyn and she had been trying to raid Prince Cree's foundry after he had plundered five of the villages surrounding Loire's fallen kingdom, her name as a rogue had finally hit the sky then.

"Shall we go?" Syaoran asked his arm outstretched to her. Sakura eyed it warily.

"Where are we going?"

"In search of Lucas," taking her hand, he pulled her forward into an embrace that made Sakura squeak in shock. "I may know where he should be, if he's not there, that should give us some kind of insight. We can talk to Haku about the situation as well." Cupping her face tenderly, Syaoran stared down at her with a strange expression. "I'm not sure how many times I can apologize to you, but I truly am sorry. You were right; I kept my heritage a secret just as much as you kept yours. I can't stay angry, not with my heart beating a million miles a minute at the sight of you, Sakura. Now that it's out in the open, I…can't read your expressions…"

Standing on the tip of her toes, arms wrapped around his neck to pull him even closer down to her level, Sakura kissed him. "Can you read them now?" she asked breathlessly, kissing him again before lowering herself. "Let's go find that traitor, your highness."

…

…..

…

She felt more alive now then when she stepped foot through the gates of Avalon's city. Wearing clothing borrowed from Syaoran's chambers, Sakura was dressed to match him. The breeches were pinned to fit her like a glove, the tunic billowing around her like a loose shawl. She almost didn't recognize herself the moment she had changed. After seeing Naoko and explaining to Gunnar their plan to search for Lucas, the girl helped fix Sakura's hair so it was braided and away from her face. The plan was to blend in with the darkness, hiding from both humans and the glow of the moon. It was harder then it sounded, especially with all of Avalon on full alert. The attacks had come to a stand still sometime when the large moon met with the center of the star-scattered sky. Just that small gap, gave Syaoran and Sakura enough time to leave the castle unnoticed. The two raced on foot down the stone steps hidden against the hill, ducking under trees and bushes. Sakura was reminded of their journey on Greenland Island, looking for food and bandits. A smile played at her lips as they ducked under a large enough tree that could have hide six tall, broad-shouldered knights. The situation was so similar that, as she tripped over a branch, she couldn't help but almost laugh. Syaoran arched a brow, helping her up as he carefully placed a finger to his lips. As time went by, they were getting less careless. She couldn't help it, before tonight, she hadn't seen or been with Syaoran since they departed in the town days away. After their argument in the Great Hall, she didn't expect to go on this excursion so soon, either.

A few times over, Sakura opened her mouth to speak, wanting to clarify where they stood. She knew, as her lips closed shut again, that speaking would give away their position. The invaders had made camp hidden within the forest they walked, along the shore line of the harbor, and a few campsites towards the middle of the nearest town. Once already, they had to change route because of a campsite, abandoned, but for the colors of their enemy on clothing and tools. Having brought only his swords and an extra one for Sakura, they raided what they could before going further into the forest. At the beginning, she had thought they were going to inspect the enemy, but as they walked further away from the enemy and castle, she finally wondered what it was they were doing. Even with the glow of the moon, Syaoran looked serious and unapproachable. His hands, covered by gloves, felt like they could be clammy on the inside. Sakura had always been good at reading people, figuring them out from the inside-out, but at that moment she couldn't read him. He had a mixture of emotions coursing through him and she wasn't sure which the true expression was. It was hard to look around her at the scenery and keep up with his fast pace, her tired body already wanting to slow down and stop. The burning sensation in her calves was nothing compared to her hunger. The forest wasn't exactly level ground like she was used to, and since she was too depressed and nervous earlier to eat, she'd skipped on both breakfast and lunch…and dinner.

"Syaoran," Sakura tugged on his hand, wanting his attention. Glancing at her, trying to make out the pale complexion for the moonlight and not exhaustion, Syaoran grimaced.

"Sorry," leading her towards a boulder, she sat. "You okay…?"

"Yeah, I just haven't…it's been awhile." She told him with a weak smile, her hand itching to grip her stomach. Part of her wanted to say she was hungry, let him know that her nerves got the best of her this morning before she came to the castle, only to get in a full on argument with him, keeping her away from eating again. "Is it safe to stop?" she asked him a second later, stopping her thoughts from creeping over her face.

Syaoran was looking around their surroundings, eyes sharp. Sakura couldn't help but think of him as a predator of the forest with those eyes. Only once had she seen that look on him and that was when she'd been kidnapped by the bandits. "It should be for now, we shouldn't stay here that long." He finally commented, crouching in front of her.

"Where is here?" Sakura strained her head to look about, taking in the tall trees to close together and the handful of boulders that looked to have fallen from the mountains. If the sun was out, she knew Avalon would be a gorgeous place to venture in.

"This is Lupus Forest, part of Avalon's vast territory that extends around the ocean and Castle's front line." Syaoran stared up at the dark sky, trying to see the direction of the scattered stars. "Lucas would be around here making camp with his troop; our enemy is just over that creek." He spoke more to himself, then letting Sakura know. She watched him curiously, having seen his eyes on the star so many times before. It brought a smile to her lips.

"How do you know Lucas will be here? It looks like this forest is massive." Turning away quickly, Sakura found an oddly shaped tree to stare at instead of his face.

"Haku, the second in command, is Duke Cheng's adoptive son so he was brought up like Eriol and I and knows the forest like back of our hand, coming here would be my idea in order to counterattack the enemy, I'm sure Haku's thought of the same thing."

Sakura thought about that for a moment, understanding. "What are we going to do _if _Lucas is there?"

"I have this," Syaoran pulled a rolled up parchment out of his boot, unraveling it to its full text and showing her. "My first decree as King, I thought of it while you were changing." Sakura arched a brow, reading what she could under the moonlight. "All of Galore is under arrest for suspicious activity and because Copper Island is wearing their colors in the act of war. King Luther, will be detained since he came as a guest per request from my father, but Lucas…he's Luther's nephew and gets different treatment." He told her, reading exactly what was on the parchment.

"Well, aren't you just the sly one." Sakura giggled, tilting her head up slightly to see him at an angle. "What's the plan if Lucas did disappear?"

"Hopefully Sir Haku can…" Syaoran went silent, hearing voices coming from behind them. Sakura heard it too, her heartbeat thumping madly against her chest in surprise. Squinting into the dark depths of the forest, Syaoran tried to make out if the voices were close or not. Hand on Sakura's gloved ones, they carefully moved away from their spot.

They stepped as one, like the shadows of shadows. Slipping down a slope and catching himself against a wide moss covered tree, Syaoran waited until Sakura was down before he peered through the dark. A faint glow moved in waves greater then the usual campfire. The orange tint bright as it grew bigger and bigger. Syaoran could make out the figure feeding the fire, talking loudly to someone directly behind him. More movement, giving him the chance to make out a couple other heads gathering towards the fire as it blazed. Turning, his back to the tree, Syaoran closed his eyes slowly and listened. Sakura watched him quietly, knowing he was enhancing his other senses in order to pick out the prey. Letting go of his hand, she gave him the benefit of the doubt as he quirked a smile and took a deep shuddering breath. With his eyes closed, he could make out the scent of the moss against his back, the salt of the sea that crashed not to far away. Sakura's sweet smell was closer, giving him a weird sensation deep in his gut. Willing both away, he took in another breath, letting the cold air dig deeper into his conscious. The fire came next, the burning wood and charred meat they were cooking. _Friend or foe—_? Syaoran wondered, letting his head tilt to the side as he took in the sounds of their voices mixing with the crackle of the burning wood. None of them he recognized their voices too harsh with thick accents that weren't refined. Catching one accent, he knew just who they were and opened his eyes. Sakura remained still in front of him, a breath away from touching his body. He blinked, taking a second of shock to course down his spine and wrap around his awareness.

"Rogues," he whispered to low for her to make it out. Sakura made a face at that, taking a wild guess. Hand against her arm, Syaoran tilted his head to go back the way they came. Slowly she climbed back up the slope, slipping a few times in the soft dirt. Syaoran's heartbeat pulsed every time she slipped; scared she might tumble back downwards. The moment both were safe at the top, he stopped her from going any further, gripping her tight in a hug.

"What—?" she was suddenly confused, her voice coming out in a squeaky whisper. Pulling away, Syaoran shook his head and lead her towards the depths of the forest.

"They were either rogues or bandits, maybe even the enemy." Syaoran began, once he was sure their voice wouldn't carry. "As much as I hate to admit, I think we should have invited that strange rogue of yours…Gunnar was it?"

"Gunnar would only slice and dice them even if they were simple bandits." She told him, shuddering at the memory of Gunnar slicing the throat of one of his own –the traitor that was hired to kill her. Realization hit and she gasped, confusing Syaoran as he watched her. "Rogues, they have to be the traitors of the rogue."

"Why do you say that?"

"In Crescent City, one of Koji's men was hired to search and kill me, even though he had no idea who I was. Ash was his name, I think. He'd followed Gunnar because he knew the King of rogues was last seen with me and since Koji was on his way here to figure out why he had traitors in his guild…" she trailed off, hoping Syaoran got the hint. It took him a second, his mind wrapping around the idea that someone was sent to kill Sakura. When he did, he felt the anger wash over him in waves.

"Lucas," Syaoran was on his feet, sword out before she could even take a breath.

"Lucas…" Sakura knew Lucas was involved in a lot more then they could count, but that wasn't the reaction she'd been aimed at. Following Syaoran, her body overexerting itself as she leaped over tree roots visible from the moon's glow; she tried to figure out his motives. "Syaoran stop, what are you doing?"

"Getting answers," he told her breathlessly, slipping down the slope and stopped against the same tree they were out not that long ago. Sakura stopped at the top, not wanting to go down. Squinting, she stared at the glow of the fire, making out the silhouettes easily enough. Syaoran remained still against the tree, his sword blade glistening from both fire and moon. Grinding her teeth in agitation, she slowly crouched down and let the dirt take her to him. Sometimes she wondered about his short temper and his will to be killed faster then need be. Syaoran was quick to stop her progress, keeping her against the dirt hill as he pressed a finger to her lips. She hadn't even seen him move, his sword angled away, his body crouched low to meet her level.

"_I could have sworn I heard something,"_ a voice bellowed above their heads. Sakura shrank into herself, eyes wide. It hadn't even been a minute since she was in that spot. Feeling Syaoran pressed against her, blending them into the shadows, she couldn't help but shrink even further; more from her feelings then whoever was searching for them.

"Shut it, Aki says we be the only ones out here." A new voice, closer then the other spoke.

"That's a lie, them Islanders are invading the castle." His voice drew further away, dirt hitting Sakura's head as they moved from the spot.

"Shut it and go search for that knight."

Syaoran pulled away from Sakura, helping her into a standing position. Brushing the dirt from her body, he searched the space where the voices had come from, making sure they were gone for good. Sakura blushed at the feel of his hands. It was too much, her emotions running in spirals. Her breath, as she let it slip out, was a cloudy haze as the temperature began to drop for the night. Even with help from the stars, she knew it was getting later and later, nearing the legit end of the day. Hand on the borrowed sword at her waist, Sakura watched carefully as Syaoran crept away from the tree, remaining in the shadows. He was intent on raiding the camp, getting the answers he sought. After hearing them speak about Aki, she knew they had found the right set of rogues. The only question she had was why Syaoran wanted to rush into all of this. They were only thieves, gathered for the night. She knew they liked to strike at night, it made things easier for them to not get caught. If Syaoran attacked now, they would be on alert no matter what, even during meal time. Sakura stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. Following after Syaoran in the shadows, she hadn't even noticed the second figure coming. Her body reacted on instinct, fingers gripping her thigh to where her daggers usually would be. Mentally swearing, remembering her daggers were lost for good, she gripped the first thing she could find in the dirt and chucked. The sound that followed was male, getting the reaction she wanted as Syaoran spun, sword slicing through darkness.

Sensing something was wrong the air tense even for a cold night, Sakura couldn't help but turn around as well. A daggers sharp edge pierced her skin, the agonizing feel burning her cold body. "Kill me comrade and the wench gets it." A voice yelled out to Syaoran, hands gripped Sakura's body tight. She gasped out, the dagger going in deeper. Like fireflies in a dark cave, little beads of light sprouted to life. Torches were lit as they surrounding both Syaoran and Sakura. Eyes widening, she stared at Syaoran as he held his swords point at the already injured thief on the ground. "I'm warning ye," as emphasis, the dagger switched to lie against her throat, piercing skin.

"Syao—"

"Shut it," that same voice, hot against her face as someone approached her. Dirty hands gripped her chin tightly, examining her with the glow of a torch as they brought her head to face him, the dagger still attached to her throat. Closing her eyes, she remained stiff as tears threatened to spill. "Any of ye know what that princess was supposed to look like?" he asked, smelling heavily of ale.

"She's not the one you're looking for." Syaoran lied, moving quick as he sliced the rogue already at his sword point and advanced on the second one. His anger, reaching high passed furious point, showed through as he attacked. Blade hit blade in a loud clank, startling those around them holding the torches. Sakura gritted her teeth, head butting her captor and wincing as the dagger skinned her throat and dropped away. The blood flowing down her neck tickled her, sending a shiver down her spine as she gripped her own sword and attacked as well.

Through the clash of metal, Syaoran could make out the different sounds as the rogues surrounding them attacked at once. No one said anything about a fair fight, one he already calculated in his head, but he didn't think they knew how to defend one another so well. Gloved knuckles met with the rogues face, cracking his bones as he stumbled backwards. Bringing his blade around, he swung in a wide arch. Taking advantage of the torches being used as weapons as well, Syaoran gripped one of the advancing thieves with his free hand; pulling him forward and stabbing him clear through with his sword. The heat of the fire hurt his eyes and taking control of the torch, he did what wasn't expected of a knight. The body burst into flames quicker then it should have, making him take a step back as he swung his blade into someone behind him. Ambers flew around them all, dancing like bugs before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Meeting with another opponent, Syaoran gritted his teeth as a blade nicked his arm, tearing his shirt sleeve. A thin line of blood stung through the cold of the night. Sweat marking his brow, he swung and leaped backwards, flames whipping the air like snakes. The rogues face, shadowed by the darkness, pushed through the glow of the torch as he attacked, surprising Syaoran as he leaped back another step. The blade came down on him and bringing his own blade to defend, he kicked to knock them back.

"Syaoran look out!" Sakura cried. Her voice echoed in the forest, louder then the clash of blades as Syaoran spun, ducking and bringing his arm up just in time to miss a fatal blow.

"Yer dead knight," a broken voice spoke, fire flashing across Syaoran's face as the used the torch to blind him. Closing his eyes, willing his senses to come forth, he heard the whistle of the blade come whirling down on him.

"Wrong," a new voice spoke, a second whistle interrupting the forests fight. Syaoran opened his eyes and stared, his sword connected with his opponent's short blade. His body, however, was frozen in place as the torch slipped from his grasp. Sprouting from his back were three long arrows, the color of blood marking the feathers end. Sakura came forward in a stumble, putting out the fire with dirt before it spread. The rogue fell in a dead heap at their feet, taking out the rest of the fire with his body. Confused, Syaoran looked past the dead body towards the slope. Shadows kept him covered the shape of a bow and arrow visible against the darkness. "Ye work quickly,"

"Who…?" Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly; protecting her as the figure came sliding down the slope hill.

"I'm not too late for the real fun, now am I princess?" Syaoran felt Sakura's body relax a fraction as she recognized the voice first.

"How'd you find us, Koji?" she asked, letting her body slip away from Syaoran's hold.

"Explanations later lass, Aya's got us a rat running. Aki can lead us to Sir Lucas." His dark eyes glinted against the fires glow, expression sly as he gave Sakura a curt bow. "Yer bleeding," he said a moment later, brows knitted together as he stared at Sakura's neck. Consciously she pressed a hand to her wound.

"It's nothing, I promise." As she spoke, the sound of ripping cloth could be heard as Syaoran reacted first, tearing his already ruined shirt to shreds. Moving close, he pulled her hand down, wrapping the cloth around her neck in a loose tourniquet. Sakura held in a breath, flinching oddly at his touch. Ignoring it, he tied the loose end into a knot before taking a step back.

"Déjà vu," he grinned, making her blush.

"Déjà vu," she whispered. Koji could only stand back and watch them. "Let's go find us a rat,"

**To be continued…**

I'm more excited that I managed to get this done before the month was over. I've been a busy bee. Hope you like…working on the next chapter now, bit by bit.

I've also been working on making a music video for all my stories, hopefully that will get done too. Hopefully.


	27. Rat Hunt

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Rat Hunt**_

The thrill of the run made everything exciting. Not knowing the land and obstacles that was set up in the forest, made it ten times exhilarating. She could feel her huffing breath burn ice cold against her chest, the cold night like straight ice. Keeping pace with the other two, she leaped over dark shadows that didn't match with the forest flooring. After awhile she had gotten the jest of it, noticing the landmarks and the tall oak trees as the moon brightened up pathways and disappeared behind taller masses of forest. The slopes were the hardest to make out, not able to see the dip until it was too late. Twice already she'd fallen, slipping and sliding to a stop before taking off again. The mud from the damp earth was making her glad she was wearing breeches and not her usual skirts. It was different, yet helpful. Her long legs carried her in strides to keep up with the boys. It felt like ages since she had such exercise and it was beginning to tear apart her lung capacity, but she didn't want to show them how exhausted running was making her nor did she want to show them a weak side. Being weak was only the beginning of it, her neck hurt with each stride and she willed that awful feeling away. Syaoran was just as hurt, maybe more so and he showed no sign of giving up his relentless running. Why should she? Sakura couldn't help begin to wonder what the two would think if she did.

Allowing the king of rogues to see such weakness was one thing, but the new king of Avalon was a whole other story. Even though Syaoran and she had their running adventures on Greenland Isles, she never once cared if he saw her weakness. She didn't know what it was, the full moon or the exhilaration of participating in something she desired. Her heart was racing into a feeling of ecstasy. There was also an awkwardness of being with both men that have found a spot in her heart. However, there was no debate for her mind on who actually won her heart. Seeing Koji now, running at full speed, his dark clothing pressed against his body to reveal every muscle he bore made her grin wickedly. Tonight was the first night she was actually joining him on a hunt. The days and nights she spent with his brother, Kailyn, were ones she enjoyed a lot. There was a theory that siblings always have the same skill set, learning from one another or by chance without learning from one another. It was obvious Kailyn had learned from his older brother, his movements and way of thinking were definitely the same. She hadn't been around Koji's company long enough, but just the way they flirted with every female available to their reach was obvious. The two suddenly came to a stop, Koji taking the lead as his gloved hand came up to keep them from moving forward. With a quick precision, his bow and arrow was set, the string going back as he pulled. Moving carefully and silently, he approached a slope and climbed it without much breathing effort. Sakura took her chance and began breathing in deep, willing her heart to slow down as she listened, eyes closing.

The moment her heart was thudding in a fluttering movement against her chest, she heard it. It was faint but the rustle of leaves was becoming louder than her sharp breath. The mixture of dirt and salt air wafted up her nose, awakening her other senses. In moments she caught the stench of burning wood, the smoke a rich leathery smell. Someone had made camp close by. Opening her eyes, Sakura watched as Koji crouched and moved towards an angled tree. It was when his back was pressed against it, weapon drawn tighter, did she hear the leaves crunching under someone's feet as they made a dash for it. Silence soon fell. A tingle of awareness drifted down her spine as she gazed at Syaoran through the dark, his body angled to make a run for it. Koji shook his head, moving around the tree and dropping himself on the opposite side of the slope. Whoever had made a dash for it was long gone. At first she didn't understand why they didn't go after the stranger, but as she followed Syaoran and climbed the slight slope, she noticed the abandoned camp. From the looks of it, whoever had made camp in this spot had left in a hurry. The fire was down to burning embers now, the glow quickly snuffed out as Syaoran covered dirt onto it. The bed rolls were in tangles, like someone had been ready to sleep and couldn't get out fast enough. Koji replaced his weapon, using a boot to flip over a satchel. Kitchen ware went tumbled in a clank that echoed the moonlight night.

"My guess that was a rogue," Koji's words hit a strange tone. He was uncertain. "Ah," Sakura watched as he leaned against a tree, an arrow sticking out of it. "Aya's been here, we're on the right path." He yanked it out with a rough tug.

"How do you know that?" Sakura found herself asking. Talking took far more effort then she expected; her shortness of breath obvious. Willing her heart to slow down some more, she gazed at the camp.

"This is a bandit's camp," Syaoran suddenly said, grabbing a canteen and cautiously sniffing the contents. Making a face, Sakura watched as he took a swig and passed it to her. "I'm assuming Aya won't leave any camp untouched."

"Not if she's chasing Aki," Koji watched curiously as Sakura sniffed the contents of the canteen, pouring some of it on her hand before taking a small sip. "Yer highness, I'm inclined to ask ye…do not interfere with us rogues. Our ways of getting information is not what ye would do if it were in the castle."

"Bloods involved, I get it. What makes you think I would object to your method?" Syaoran countered easily enough, one brow arched. Koji grinned. Sakura couldn't help but get a mental image of the blood shed that was about to happen, her body consciously shuddering as she shook her head in defeat. A low howl echoed the night, freezing her heart. It was quickly followed by a few more joining in.

"It's begun," Koji's face contorted into something that made Sakura glad she was his friend and not a foe. The glint, the smirk, everything about his face sent shivers running down her spine and through her blood. As the howls continued, echoing through the dark forest, she had the strangest mental image of a rogue being torn apart. "Let's hurry before Aya loses our rat."

They ran. Sakura slowly began to wonder about the way she felt towards this hunt now. Koji's word echoed her mind, invading it as she thought of the blood shed. Torture was an effective way to get information out of someone. She'd done it once or twice in the past, but in the past, Kailyn had always been the one to take initiative. Even when she was living amongst the "ogres" of the forests, the eastern clan, they'd also kept her away from such events. It was the clan's way for females to not be involved in any more bloodshed then to protect and defend. Her stomach began to flip as they weaved around thinning trees. Sakura paused, her running faltering as she realized it then…they were heading for the beach. The trees began to thin out, becoming twigs and slight bushes. The cold earth began to turn into course sand, the boulders that once littered the forest had ceased as logs covered in moss came into view. With the moon high above them, glowing their path to an opening, Sakura could make out the obscured prints of wolves mixed with human. One of them must be Aki, she thought as Koji came to an abrupt halt. She didn't see what he saw, his eyes squinting against the moon as he lifted his head to the tallest of trees. She had a feeling it was another mark from Aya, but this one was different. The arrow didn't look like an arrow.

Syaoran crouched to inspect the prints, running a hand over the soft dirt. Sakura caught her breath, watching as he brought two fingers up closer to his face. The dirt on it was darker, thicker. She knew what it was even before he said it; blood. Someone was bleeding. It was probably what had attracted the wolves, the smell of fresh blood. The howling continued, louder and closer then before. Glancing at Koji, then back to Syaoran, Sakura closed her eyes and remained completely still. Wolves had a song they sang for their own hunt. Different notes could easily be deciphered. Sakura listened carefully, the howls coming to a stop and beginning again a moment later. They were all different, the sounds of their cries. If the blood mixed with the dirt was any indication, someone was indeed hurt and the wolves were hungry. Sakura opened her eyes, seeing a different vision for a minute before it cleared. Syaoran had been watching her curiously, expression straight. Koji was busy trying to tug out the mark Aya left them.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked her.

Shaking her head, Sakura turned towards the wolves howling. "They're hungry, either Aya's in trouble or Aki." She pointed in the direction of the sounds. At that moment the wolves changed their songs, jolting Sakura. Without hesitation she made a run for it, fear overriding her senses as she took flight over a fallen log. The growls of hungry predators turned the night into a fearful one, the howling ceasing as the song turned to a full on hunt. Sakura faltered in her steps, taking out the dagger that Syaoran lent her. It probably wouldn't do any good against a mass of wolves, but she had to try.

Blood, she could smell it. The stench was strong and only growing as she made her way across the land. She hadn't even noticed that she took the lead, but she did now and as she came to a stop. The growling was low, deep in the throats of the wolves hiding in the forest. Sakura silenced the two as she crept towards the opening of the beach, her body low. The wind was going downwards, giving her an advantage of not being found out. As she got closer, the blood stains on the earth came to focus. Sakura stopped, eyes following the stains that reached the opening and came back around to where she stood. Slightly confused, she looked around her. Syaoran had his sword out, searching the forest. Koji's eyes were on her as she searched the surroundings as well. Sakura had a feeling she had surprised him by taking the lead, his words lost in the growls of hungry animals. Sakura glanced down again, her mind reeling as she thought of why the blood went in a circle. She took a step to the side and stopped, watching as blood went over a moss covered boulder and around. Slowly her head went up, the dark sky winking at her invitingly. The trees were thin, but wide enough to hold a body. Stepping onto the boulder, using one hand to hold her self up in balance, Sakura squinted at the sky. Blood marked the tree just a bit away from where her fingers were. It was an awkward leap for the branch above her head, whoever it was that jumped up was skilled. Making a face, Sakura looked around for a way to get up.

"What…?" Koji was at a loss for words as he watched Sakura jump down from her position and walk a little ways a way. Placing the dagger back into its sheath against her leg, Sakura concentrated before making a dash for the spot she just left. Her heart leaped with her body and she would be lying if she denied that there was fear of missing her mark. The moment when her hands grasped the high branch, her heart dropped to her stomach. Swinging up and around, she managed with difficulty to get a better grip on the height. Climbing up, she braced herself as she looked around at her new scenery.

As suspected, blood marked the tree at the height she was at. Sakura stared at it for some time, making out the print as a hand that slid away. The longer she stared the mark though, the more her eyes began to lose focus. She was exhausted and the different height had taken a toll on her. Resting against the larger part of the tree, Sakura let her eyes adjust the moonlight. The ocean was twinkling, dark waves moving in a slow motion towards shore. The growling from the wolves had begun to get fainter, but the sound didn't disappear. She had a feeling they were settling to wait it out. The song they sung was similar to a catch, but still a song of a hunt. Glancing down, Sakura watched as Koji and Syaoran moved around the tree she stood on. Following their movements, her peripheral vision caught movement. Whistling lowly, she caught their attention. A lone wolf was heading towards them, his head down as he sniffed the ground. The gray of his back was standing on end, moving with the breeze. Closing her eyes, Sakura listened to the sounds of the forest. The wolf was looking for something, the ocean was crashing against rocks nearby, and leaves were being crunched under the weight of a body. It was a crazy feeling, knowing what was happening even before she saw it. The wolf heard the sound of leaves being trampled on too, his head up as he stared into the night. Within moments he was running to the east and away from them. Sakura leaned around the tree and tried to catch a glimpse from her angle. What caught her attention made her fall almost.

Aya sat against a tree, slightly higher than Sakura's level. Her arms wrapped against her stomach, blood staining her skin and clothing. Shocking red hair was wrapped in braids that moved with the new breeze, slipping little by little past her arms. Sakura whistled, hoping to get the rogues attention. Koji looked up then, watching Sakura as she whistled freely. Squinting, he followed the position of her head. The smell of Aya's blood must have attracted the lone wolf because he ran for her then, completely thrown off course from the other movement. Swearing under her breath, Sakura did her best to drop her weight, wood digging into her skin as the bark stung. Twisting to the side, she hung there for a second before swinging forward and dropping down.

"Aya's hurt," she breathed out.

"Did ye see Aki?" Koji asked, bow and arrow at the ready. Sakura shook her head, making the king of rogues' growl. "Where is she?" he asked after a moment.

"She's up in a tree, from the looks of it she's bleeding pretty badly. A wolf caught her scent." Sakura's heart hammered against her chest, making it hard for her to speak.

"…and the other wolves…?" Syaoran asked. Sakura didn't know what to say, she didn't see them, yet it was obvious they were nearby. Koji was quiet, his eyes boring into Sakura as he waited for her response.

"They've settled down to play a waiting game. I couldn't see them." she spoke what was on her mind, even if he didn't like what he heard.

"Someone, maybe Aki, is nearby. Princess, I need ye to go help Aya." Sakura's brows lifted.

"Why me…?"

"I can't climb these trees like ye can, 'sides, they're thinning out and my weight will just bring it all down." Sakura squinted at the trees as he spoke, trying to figure out just how Aya had gotten up on her tree. It was hard enough to get up the first time, now she had to move towards her…Sakura grinned, figuring out the best route. There was no doubt blood would mark the way and as she backed up to make her leap for the tree again, Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"Be careful," his words were soft and unfinished. Sakura searched his gaze, seeing the unspoken words hidden behind his gaze. Giving him a sheepish smile, she nodded. The moment his lips touched hers, she had a nagging feeling deep in her gut that he'd done it on purpose. The warm feeling circulating in her heart kept her from pulling back, her hands searching his face as she deepened it unconsciously. Pulling away, Sakura flushed crimson and made a dash for her mark, not wanting to see Syaoran's expression or Koji's.

Like before, Sakura leaped up, fingers barely reaching the branch. Adjusting her grip, she turned hanging on like a wood creature. Syaoran's expression warmed her heart and as she used what strength she had left to pull her weight up, the two males took off at a run. They hadn't mentioned their plan, but she had a feeling it was going to be brutal. Koji's dark expression was one that wanted blood and if Aki was still alive, he was about to achieve that. Legs swinging, she pulled up and over as she climbed back onto her spot from before. Looking around, Sakura took note of all the trees around her, making sure she was on the right path. Aya wasn't that far away. How the thief girl had gotten to the tree and height was turning into a game of hopes. Sakura squinted, staring at the dark parts of bark. The blood Aya left behind was visible, helping her get the jest of how she went from tree to tree, but the actual moving part was going to be tricky. Sakura looked up. The next branch was just a leap, but the angle of it looked ready to snap from any sort of weight. She figured it out then, her heart hammering against her chest as the adrenaline of what she was about to do hit her. Sakura braced herself as she jumped, hands maneuvering quickly as she lifted and pulled her weight up to the next level. The branch began to crack and shudder, snapping just as she pulled up and moved away to stand at the broken nub. Sweat beading her gaze, she ignored the fallen branch and turned. The blood was obvious, smeared against the tree like a tail.

As Sakura continued to move, around the tree what she saw made her heart drop. A second wolf joined the first, waiting it out as Aya's blood dripped down and splattered onto the earth. The wolves were large, gray marking their backs. One of them had a black muzzle and as Sakura shifted against the tree for better balance, he lifted it up and turned a silver eye on her. The moon did the creature justice, his magnificent coat and shimmering gaze glistening with the light. If he wasn't blood hungry, Sakura would have wanted to watch them with an open mind. As it was, she took her chance and continued to move on. Aya lifted her head as well, eyes barely opened as she tried to catch sight of Sakura. Blood smeared the spot by her head. Sakura glanced at it, glanced at Aya and frowned. How the thief had gotten to the height and tree she was at was obvious now, but the blood she spotted against the others was a mystery. Someone else had made that leap, had continued to move from tree to tree like a creature of the night. Someone else was injured to the point of despair, attracting the wolves for a hunting party. Whoever it was had attracted the wolves so much they had followed him and left Aya…until now. Taking a breath, Sakura leaped and braced for impact as her body hit the next tree. Aya groaned. Sakura could smell the fear radiating off the girl. Her red hair billowed against the wind. Moving her head a fraction of an inch, a tangle of hair fell against her arm. Aya struggled to adjust her glossy eyes on Sakura, barely able to keep them open.

"Princess…" Sakura sat with one leg on each side of the branch, balancing her body in front of Aya. "Where's…my brother…?" she asked. Blood smeared her face as she adjusted her head to level up.

"Koji went to find Aki, Syaoran's with him." Sakura told her, hand lightly touching the girl's torn knee. Aya winced at the touch. "What happened?" Sakura began to undo her shirt, tearing it to shreds with quick jerky movements. Aya moved her head with the sound, eyes unfocused. She waited, wanting the girl to take her time to catch a breath. Using the shreds of her borrowed tunic, Sakura began to lift Aya's leg only to stop as the girl made a strangled noise. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't…" Aya stopped, chest rising and falling roughly. "…thank you,"

"Ready…?" Sakura didn't wait, lifting the girls' leg up again and swiftly placing the torn cloth underneath and around. Tearing more of the tunic to shreds, she studied Aya with soft eyes. "Did Aki do this to you?" her head moved in an attempt to shake it.

"Hunter," Aya shifted and stopped, hand moving away from her stomach. Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the deep cut. "They…got Aki too and he used me…that rat…bastard." She spat, blood dripping down the corner of her mouth. "Galore men, hunters…they wanted Aki dead."

"You should stop talking," Sakura told her, scooting closer with difficulty. The branch the two girls sat on was thick enough and wide enough for their combined weight, but it moved as Sakura moved, threatening to snap. Aya seemed to agree with her demand, going silent immediately.

Sakura didn't know what triggered it, her own loss of blood or the pain that seared around her neck or from fear of falling down to the wolves jaws. She suddenly had a vision of herself lying against a tree, bloody and tired. Kailyn had been in front of her, talking to her about what she'd just done. Her vision became obscured as blood filled her mind, reminding her that Kailyn had been shot in the back by bandits searching for her. Wasn't it a night similar to this, the moon at its highest, brightening up the pathway for all to see? Even though her feverish mind had blocked out most of what happened that night, Sakura still remembered more than she gave herself credit. Kailyn had followed her, worried that she'd get in trouble. That's all it had turned into between them; a friendship or arguments and loathing, but a friendship nonetheless. It had been her fault the rogue was dead. Heartbeat speeding up, she shook the vision away and blinked back coming tears. Aya was watching her, face distorted, eyes leveled. She couldn't tell her. Sakura didn't even understand why she was thinking about it now, of all times. What she did know, she wasn't about to let the past repeat itself. Finishing up making tourniquets for Aya, Sakura glanced about to make sure the same wolf was still below and without company.

"…princess…" Sakura glanced at Aya and nearly lost her balance. Lurching forward to snatch the rogues shoulder, she steadied her with widening eyes. "I'm just…going to rest. I'll be alright." Aya whispered.

"No, no, you need to stay awake for now. We're going to get out of here and back to the castle for help." Sakura told her stubbornly, lightly smacking her face to keep her awake.

"You're so nice Princess." Aya's whispering words breathed out, eyes rolling as she struggled to stay with her.

"Aya, stay with me." Sakura glanced down at the awaiting wolf, his growls echoing through the forest as he stood completely still in a crouch. "Tell me stories…tell me about Koji's reign here in Avalon. I want to hear about it," she pleaded, trying to get the girls attention.

"I…I can see why he likes you so much." Aya's eyes slipped close and Sakura struggled to contain a whimper as she roused her again. "His highness…" Sakura was sure the girl was babbling now, the loss of blood too great to contain her mind. She was beginning to wonder what it was she was supposed to accomplish, her mind began to totter quickly, spinning as her body swayed in frustration and anxiety. Shaking Aya awake once again, Sakura grasped either side of her face.

"Listen to me…we're going to get through this. Koji will have both our asses if another of his siblings leaves this world because of some idiotic hunt." Sakura glanced down at the wolf and cringed. "If only I had my knives…" she grumbled. As Aya watched her, her gaze going right through Sakura, she heard the noise then. It was faint, but someone else was in the woods. The moment her head turned, eyes squinting against the dark shadows of trees and brush, Aya closed her eyes. The wolf growled and swiveled his head around, glowing eyes menacing as he too watched the shadows of the woods. Whoever it was coming towards them wasn't trying to be silent. Sakura turned back to Aya and swore, the rogues body tipping over. "Shit—don't fall!"

"Whose there!?" someone called and Sakura groaned inward as Aya's body went over. Wearing only the breast band, the trees bark hurt more than getting hit by a wooden sword. Aya dangled, unconscious and continuously bleeding. Biting on her lower lip, Sakura grasped the girls forearm and tried pulling her up to no avail. The wolf howled, making her grind teeth and tug. Eyes darted around, searching for help, for anything. Aya's body was heavy as it hung there, half off the tree and half on. A slight tickle reminded her that she harbored a wound against her neck, the fresh blood crawling up her neck and slipping past her chin. Through the darkness she could make out the droplets of blood leaving her body, falling to the ground, mixing with Aya's flow of blood loss. Holding in a whimper as her hand began to slip, she looked around for the stranger below.

"Aya…Aya wake up!" Sakura cried desperately. This was beginning to become too much. The moment they find Aki or even Lucas, she was personally going to give them the same hell she was facing at the present moment.

"Hey…!" her heart leaped from the rough voice. Hand slipping another inch from Aya's arm, she looked on the opposite side of the tree and could have screamed out in relief. She couldn't see them, but she could see the glint of the blade as it reflected the moons glow from the gaps in the trees. From the stance of his shadow she knew they were of noble blood, a knight, someone that could help her. A sudden spike of fear crossed her. What if it wasn't a knight or it was the hunter Aya had said harmed her? The wolf growled low and deep, shoulders hunched as the creature barred his fangs. "You alright up there…?" he called again.

"Stupid question," Sakura got out, trying to adjust her grip on Aya. "She's slipping…" she hissed out a second later as her fingers lost its grip. Tears mixing in with the grime and blood, she bit down hard on her inner cheek and swore mentally. If only Koji and Syaoran had stayed instead of going after Aki, she wouldn't be in this predicament; the wolf would be dead by now too. Down below was a standoff between stranger and creature, her hands losing grip more and more. Hugging the tree, her legs wrapping around the thick branch with more force then she possessed, Sakura tried to pull Aya's dead weight up before they both plummeted to the floor.

A growl from the wolf quickly followed by a bark that jolted Sakura's bones, made her lose grip on both Aya and the tree. Her world spiraled then, the sound of the wolf attacking the stranger made her heart race even as she plummeted to the floor. Gravity took over, her arms trying desperately to grab branches. Nails tugged and failed, blood trickling down her arms from the attempts. Aya's body hit first, the thud audible over the yelp from the creature. Hoping the rogue wasn't dead, she let the rest of the fall come. Her body tensed for the impact, a scream escaping her lips at the last minute, like her brain hadn't taken in the fact that she was falling. The jolt of shock rattled her bones, head smacking against the earth before everything went black.

She wasn't sure how long it was before the darkness of her mind began to wake up. Every bone in her body ached and pulsed with a second heartbeat, while her real one fluttered and threatened to stop at any moment. Death wasn't something she wanted to face and began the struggle of breathing. The air that had been knocked out of her lungs hit her full force, her chest rising and falling dramatically. It was still dark, only the faintest sound entering her mind. At first she thought it was Syaoran and her heart fluttered even more, stomach knotting up at the rich sound of his velvety voice. A voice she had longed to be with for centuries to come. "…Sakura…" the second time around didn't sound like Syaoran and she opened her eyes. The darkness sparkled like fireflies, filling her vision as her bones protested and a body too heavy hung over her.

"Sakura…Sakura can you hear me? Lady Sakura…" someone was breathing out in hushed words. Wanting to answer, she found that she couldn't and went to raise her arm. "Lady Sakura, are you alright?" She could hear him just fine, but the thing was, her jaw hurt too much to move it. Sakura tried to lift an arm again and winced. Hands that weren't her own began to move over her body, feeling bones and joints. A chill ran over her skin as they felt places she didn't think were appropriate. The pain escaladed as they found a bruise she didn't remember harboring, reminding her that this wasn't who she thought it was. "Lady Sakura…"

"Get…off…me," she grumbled as much as could muster. They complied and she heaved, body bolting as her chest cavity tightened and her stomach lifted. With what felt like a sword going through flesh and bones, she heaved her empty contents out in one go. Eyes blurry with tears, she blinked and watched as the darkness took on a whole new texture. Getting up wasn't the smoothest move, but at least she managed it.

"Are you alright?" the unknown knight asked and she nodded. Too fast and another wave of nausea found its way up her throat. She heaved, wincing at the same time as a new pain pinched her ribs. _It's probably broken, _she contemplated in her head. "That was one fall. I'm surprised you managed to move." He continued. Glancing in the direction of his voice, she stopped. Few bones were indeed broken, blood slipping down her nose as answer. Wiping it with the back of her bruised hand, she noticed the dried blood and dirt on her fingers. "You were unconscious for a good minute, its nearing day break."

"Who…" she started and stopped, wiping more blood off her face. "Who are you again?" she had to ask. Since the moment she'd arrived in Avalon, she'd only seen people she recognized, including Syaoran. This guy she didn't recognize, no matter how hard she racked her brain for some facial recognition.

"I apologize," he rocked back on his heels. Sakura made sure she wasn't going to heave again as she sat back, scooting in the dirt to move from her vomit. The smell wafted up as a breeze picked up. Sakura frowned, moving to the opposite side and leaned against the tree she'd fallen from, carefully this time as her ribs threatened to slice through her skin. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked again.

"Answer me first, who are you?"

"Sir Haku of Avalon and the White City," was the cool response.

"Oh," that's all she could get out. Her body screamed reminding her every movement was going to be torture.

"I ran into his highness, he told me I'd find you here or rather…" she caught sight of his movement as he waved at the sky. She couldn't help but look up, calculating then the distance in which she fell and winced. Blinding hot pain coursed down her spine from the wince and she bit down hard on her lower lip, drawing more blood. She needed to get back to the castle, her bones were going to pierce something vital if she wasn't careful and Aya was in even worse…Sakura's thoughts trailed.

"…Aya!" she looked, finding the rogue against the tree by the dead wolf. Sakura scrambled to her feet and regretted it immediately. A wave of nausea blinded her for a brief moment before she stopped. Haku stood and caught her before she fell forward. Using him as support, she moved towards Aya and dropped to the ground in the same density as gravity. "Where'd you say you ran into Syaoran?"

He winced at the use of his king's name so informally. "I didn't," Sakura glared, staring at the man that had saved them. "His highness was with another running. He handed this to me and told me to go search for you." He pulled out a rolled parchment. Sakura could only blink at the decree of his hunt for Lucas. "Lady Sakura what is going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, a mere female." She said resentfully.

"Try me," he sat back on his heels, intent on waiting for the story. Sakura looked at him, debating how much and what exactly to tell him. She didn't know this man, but he did save them, even if it had been Syaoran's wish. Checking for a pulse on Aya, she sat cross-legged in the dirt and sighed. It was only dawn, resting would be of the wiser and her body was one giant bruise after that fall.

"It's a long story…"

…

…

…

Dawn was approaching faster and faster. The pathways began to lighten, bringing out the gray fog of the ocean around them. Not only did his bones sing with the coming rain, but his nose did too. Twice he'd sneezed, twice he had to stop their progress and take cover in order to let out the mess. The first drizzle hit after he'd run into Sir Haku of Avalon and Yuza City. The cloud of rain barely passing over the forest before it began to down pour. The rain messed everything up; from prints to the trail of blood they managed to find leading away from Sakura's position. Both males didn't allowed that to ruin their progress and as they finally stopped at the cliff over looking the vast ocean, Syaoran was sure they'd finally come to a stand still. Avalon was a vastly large kingdom, the forest making up most of the ocean side. With dawn right around the corner, they had been running for the entire night and then some, since he and Sakura had started at sunset.

The waves crashed against the cliffs side as Syaoran looked down, the cold damp air biting at his exposed skin. There was no way a person could manage to scale the rocky side and make it to the beach just a ways away from the crashing waves, jagged rocks obscured from the water as it wavered with the Earth's tilt. Boats sat against the current, sails pinned and anchor deep in the ocean. The color of Galore's kingdom hung proud from a banner, ripped from the winds exposure. The color of their enemy kingdom hung just as proud on other ships sailing towards Avalon's heart and his home. Staring at the rising sun, bright compared to the thick fog around the ocean, he could make out the dot that was his home. Avalon's castle stood on a large cliff higher than the one he was presently standing against, banners and flags flapping with the wind. The gates were closed, the enemy at the ready, and he knew from experience that every knight and able body were standing guard for the attack. Syaoran calculated a handful of troops belonging to the enemy, their ships a distance off. "That's definitely Copper Islanders," he grumbled, slowly stepping back.

"What does it mean if they are wearing the colors of ye alliance?" Koji asked, stepping back as well, but not before he spat over the cliff. Syaoran watched the rogue, saying nothing. "I be a rogue, but this is my land as well, yer highness." He added offended.

"Do you know what happened in Greenland?" Syaoran asked slowly, turning his gaze to the sky as the sun peeked through the tall trees surrounding them. Koji nodded only once, waiting. "Sir Lucas of Galore is related to Sakura by marriage, his father's sister to be exact. King Luther accepted the alliance with Avalon long before Loire was ever found, but after the death of Sakura's mother, he accepted the second alliance to strengthen not only his kingdom but Avalon's and Loire as well. The Copper Island and Avalon have been at it for centuries, when we built our alliances with Galore and Loire, it only made them mad. Assuming for the past eleven years, Galore had an ulterior motive to the alliance, someone from Galore wants to strengthen their own kingdom, betraying Avalon and Loire." Syaoran looked at Koji, taking in the rogues strong frame and tired eyes. "If Copper Island and Galore have a new allegiance then that means bad for us, as we can plainly see."

"And no one wants to point a finger to his highness, King Luther." Koji commented bitterly, taking a seat against the large tree. His chest was rising and falling as the extent of their run finally caught up. Syaoran pulled his canteen around, brown eyes on the rogue as he did the same.

"King Luther has been Avalon's good friend for years. My father…" he paused, not sure how much he wanted to say or admit to himself the betrayal. "At the moment my father will believe in anything if it will save the people of Avalon from falling under siege."

They went silent after that, catching their breath. Syaoran sat on the closest boulder, stretching out his legs. He was mildly surprised they could run that far. The island was large, the kingdom even bigger. If they wanted to find Lucas and Aki, they would have to fly in order to obtain their goal. Lucas could be anywhere from a hole in the earth, to one of the boats out on the sea. If Sakura was correct and the blood they found was not only Aya's, then Aki was somewhere if not dead already. He couldn't have gotten very far. The wolves surprisingly disappeared and Syaoran wondered if they had found something else to sink their teeth into. Resting while they could, Syaoran found his thoughts straying to the current event. His father was dying, his mother was helpless but head strong when it came to war, and half the kingdom was out protecting the people at the border. Yet, here he was the current and brand new King of Avalon on a rat hunt with the king of rogues, a man he didn't know or trust.

"Did ye know my brother?" Syaoran jerked out of surprise, bringing his head back around. Koji wasn't looking at him, but up at the sky as the sun finally settled over the land. "I'm afraid to ask Princess Sakura about it. The last time…whatever haunts her has her tight enough that she will harm those around her unknowingly." Syaoran nodded, understanding completely—she's attacked him countless times in her sleep.

Thinking of that night made his heart ache, remembering Sakura's scared and brutal expressions twist around in his line of vision. "I met him in the cages." Koji arched a brow. Syaoran figured it was because he was in the cage, but continued anyway. "He and Sakura weren't on good terms, she didn't say why. When we escaped, something happened that led to bandits coming after her. Kailyn came to warn her, but by then she was already poisoned with sickness and never listened. A few nights later she started acting weird, we didn't know what to do. From what I found out, she ran and your brother went after her. I don't know anything after that, we found him with arrows in his back." He winced, watching Koji. "My condolences, he seemed…lively."

"Kailyn had a mouth of monkeys, always getting into trouble, and getting others into it as well. I knew one day he'd find an end to that." The rogue grinned, eyes on Syaoran. "My brother knew of Sakura's past, but he didn't want to admit it. A rogue of his caste in love with a woman of her standing, it was unheard of. I never told her, everything that happened to her over in Greenland Island happened for a reason, milord Tory…Touya needed her to come here."

"What do you mean, everything happened for a reason?" Syaoran asked slowly, trying to keep the bite out of his tone of voice.

Koji laughed, chin raised as he threw his head back. "Not in the way ye think," blue eyes leveled with brown. "I made sure the princess was well looked after, even if that meant leading her in the direction of trouble. The people she met were all on her own, she met my brother by chance, but living and becoming the princess of rogues was my doing. Now becoming the Queen of those forsaken warriors, that was her."

"And the bandits that attacked us?" Syaoran asked, wrapping his mind around the night of terror. Koji's cold stare lingered longer than needed and Syaoran placed a hand on his sword.

"Bandits come and go, I may have hinted that the princess of thieves was not to be trifled with, but I would not go as far as get the lass in trouble that would lead to my brother's death. Rogues honor," he held up a gloved hand. Syaoran gave Koji a look before scanning the forest. "In all honesty, King Syaoran, I lost track of the princess around the time ye were setting sail. Ye brought her here, in which, I and her brother are truly grateful."

"Well those bandits were specific in looking for Sakura." Syaoran wasn't sure he liked the idea that the rogue played fate with her, but the past was the past and she was now with them in Avalon.

"Do ye think…maybe whoever targeted the princess was targeting ye instead?"

"That's preposterous, they couldn't have known I was on that island until I was there and even then the attack came from…" he stopped and Koji gave him a knowing look. The King of Rogues knew more than he was leading on. "The ships docked in the mist, the old Lady Abigail said the mist was a curse, but Sakura told me it was just a thick fog that came from the mines. The attack was sudden, like they were waiting for us all along." He stated more to himself than to Koji.

"Sir Lucas was with ye, correct?"

"Galore has had eleven years to plan the overthrow of King Fujitaka and my father and finally their plan is in action. Especially since my father's ill…"

"In my opinion, yer highness, I don't think you were meant to survive in Greenland just like the princess wasn't supposed to survive Loire's demise." His hands went to the sword at his waist line, grim faced. "If it weren't for King Xiao Lang, milord Touya would have fallen victim to another attack to get him gone, as it were he and his mistress are in hiding…well…until Princess Sakura unveiled that secret."

"Lucas wasn't present—"Syaoran stopped.

Koji stood up, eyes narrowing as Syaoran went completely silent. A noise resounded back to them, like shuffling of leaves before it stopped. He'd heard it before, but his mind had been preoccupied with exhaustion and memories. Koji's sharp senses caught it as well, his hand on the hilt and ready to unsheathe in a flash. The noise turned into a low grumbling growl that crossed between an animal and a man or the latter. Briefly wondering if an animal had gotten injured, the two males began moving towards the forest and away from the cliff hanging. Koji sniffed the air, turning towards a thick brush and stepping lightly to disappear amongst the hedges of the bizarre plant. Syaoran watched while his hearing remained the noise. The moment it changed into a moan, his heart beat found a new beat in his chest and the adrenaline of finding prey thrilled him. The human equivalent of pain was obvious and he stepped into the path they'd taken to reach the cliff. Eyes on the sky, he searched the trees hangings before looking on the ground and all around. Sakura had found Aya that way, but not everyone was at smart as the two females, using trees to their advantage to hide.

Coming around the bush's end, Koji held up a hand to Syaoran and squinted against the fresh haze of the morning. The air had a sweet mixture of ocean and dirt. The fresh disturbance of wet mud made him hold in a sneeze, moving forward an inch, sword coming out little by little. Syaoran caught the shadow of a man sitting against a thick tree, legs out and angled. Either he was sleeping or he was dead, for the figure made no move as Koji's sword resounded against the scabbard. Syaoran brought out his own sword, going the opposite side, coming out with Koji. The figure resting against the tree let out a hollow yelp before coughing up blood and spitting dirt.

"Ye bloody fuckin' bastard," Koji growled, sword point at the bloody and slumped man against the tree. "Ye be a monkey's ass picker if ye already weren't a bloody rat bastard, Aki." Koji's rogue slur came out in low words that made even Syaoran wince.

"Wait! I can explain!" Aki struggled to get up and leave, intercepted when Syaoran brought his sword around and pointed it at his throat. The bleeding rogue dropped back to the ground and whimpered, only to moan a second later. "I swear I had nothing…"

"Ye betrayed the rogue, ye slimed rat and ye want to explain?" Koji gave him a once over, taking notice of the wounds. The sickening gash in his middle wasn't as gruesome as the gash on his shoulder. "Start talking," Syaoran's head whipped to Koji in surprise, Aki's own eyes widening. "These wounds, they aren't Aya's work. She's cleaner than that…what happened?"

"Would you believe him even after all this?" Syaoran demanded his brow arched as he tried to contain his anger. Aki struggled under the double sword point, trying to find a better position. The blood slipping more and more from his wounds made him whimper, hand pressed tight against his middle, while the other tried to hold his shoulder. King of rogues and the King of Avalon had a silent standoff, their eyes doing the talking while the rogue beneath them watched. Finally Syaoran's expression changed drastically and he withdrew his sword. "How about you start with, where the hell Lucas of Galore is?"

Aki spat, blood mixing with dirt. "That lying, scheming…he be on a bloody ship. Supposed to pay me for me work, but not tonight he says. I still had a job to be done with." He rambled, dark pupils dilated as he saw past the sword point and into the forest. Syaoran had a feeling the loss of blood was making him delusional. "He just wanted the girl, no one else, just the girl."

"By girl ye mean princess Sakura?" Koji asked before Syaoran had the rogue at the throat. "Aki do ye know who Princess Sakura is?" he asked shortly. Aki brought his eyes to trail up Koji's full length, meeting his blue orbs.

"Lucas wanted the girl, he sent hunters from the castle to find ye and Aya because he knew…milord he knew ye be running after me. Milord Aya…"

"Aya's safe with the princess right now. Princess Sakura is yer princess of the rogue Aki; she knows all the tricks ye wished to have known." Syaoran glanced at the rogue, wondering why that made a difference. Aki's face changed dramatically and he shook his head vigorously.

"Sir Lucas wanted the princess for his planning. Sir Haku attacked Aya after she shot an arrow at me, letting me go. I'm sorry milord; the two promised me gold the size of me mum's head, gold straight from Greenland Island itself, but only if I finished the job." Koji dropped his weapon, kneeling at the knees to sit in front of the dying rogue. Syaoran's whole world spun though, watching the two, listening to them.

"Did ye finish the job, Aki?" Koji asked softly.

"Sir Haku got to me before I could even try." He said just as softly, tears slipping down his dirty face. "_He just wanted the girl,"_ Syaoran stepped back as Koji stood. Brown orbs met with an ice blue before Koji came around in an arc, sword bearing down and slicing the rest of the way through the rogue's wounds. Aki made no movement, made no surprised sound that it was going to happen. Syaoran watched as the blood gushed and stopped, not enough to spurt like a new wound and bowed his head respectfully for the dead as Aki's eyes closed and his lips turned in a final smile.

"We need to hurry," Koji said, wiping blood off his sword and sheathing it. Syaoran said nothing, eyes sharp as he reigned in his anger. Everything made sense now, how Lucas got away with so much and right under his fathers nose. As they ran back through the forest, leaping and avoiding brush and trees, Syaoran came up with ways to get back at Lucas. It was going to be a very brutal and painful death and one he could pull off since he was King of Avalon.

It didn't take long to get back to where they left Sakura. The range of separate trees and blood helped. Twice he called out to her, hoping she'd call back to him. When nothing but forest noise came back, the chirping of birds and the scuttle of squirrels, he swore a new oath to get Lucas. Being King of an island that hadn't had a ruler for over a decade, was not worth the pain and suffering Avalon was facing; even Galore. Galore was going to fall, he was going to personally see to that. For centuries, Galore had been the underdog of Avalon and now it was going to be far less. Breathing hard, the two came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. Koji looked around, eyes sharp as he made out the trail of blood that had long since dried to the earth. Again they made a run south, back the way they came until they finally reached the band of trees that once held the princess and the thief. Neither female was in the sky, branches littered the forest floor. Some were snapped in half, indicating a bloody fall. Blood marked a space in the shape of a body directly below the large tree arm that the two girls must have sat on. A white hot anger enveloped Syaoran as he stared at the place. Something silver caught his attention and he knelt as Koji looked around. Picking the delicate chain up, he realized then that it was Sakura's necklace. The hourglass matching her tattoo and the intricate design placed around it, matching the design he saw the first day he met her.

His heart seemed to pound louder and louder in his ears, screaming and becoming hot. It was all a lie, what he saw before him could not be true, and yet the evidence was right there. Koji called out then, finding something. He barely heard him as he called his sisters name. Sakura's necklace tight in his grip, he saw nothing but red as he stared at the place where the body shaped blood was. Again, Koji called to Syaoran before he checked out Aya's barely breathing body slumped against a tree next to a very dead wolf. Koji's swearing was barely heard over Syaoran's pounding heart. It was too easy, allowing the trap to set in place and not see it at all. _"They just wanted the girl,"_ still echoed in his mind. Fist tight in a ball, Syaoran let his red-filled vision take in the scenery around him. The trees were well lit now, the sun reaching the highest peak in the sky, a thick cloud of ocean haze rolling in and dispersing as a warm day threatened their horrifying warzone atmosphere. Placing the necklace around his neck, Syaoran hid it under his clothing and walked towards Koji. The rogue held his sister in his arms loosely, eyes sympathetic as he finally looked around the space Syaoran had remained at.

"Yer highness…" Syaoran brought his gaze to Koji, having not realized the rogue had been calling him for some time now. "I'll escort ye to the castle, can I…?"

"I'll have someone I trust thoroughly to help Aya, she's already shown her face to my mother." Syaoran's words left his mouth, but didn't reach his hearing.

"Now that is a tale I would like to hear." Koji grinned, despite the situation they were in. He stood without difficulty, Aya's body in his arms and cuddled up against his chest. "We will get the princess back, I swear myself to the lords' above, and by the rogue's gods." Syaoran said nothing, jaw clenched as anger fired in his gut, and nodded. _Oh we will get her back and then some, Lucas will not die to see the heavens._

**To be continued…**

Slow but surely I managed to get another chapter in. My head is still wrapped around some weird fog, so hopefully I can get the next one up without months of delay. I wasn't planning on Sakura getting kidnapped but I think that puts a better plot on this then what I first thought of. Enjoy and thank you, thank you, thank you, for the awesome support. I know it's been months, but seeing those emails for this story cheers me up.

I will not abandon this story, so don't worry.


	28. A Sleepless Wreck

_**Princess of Thieves**_

_**Chapter Twenty Eight :: **__A Sleepless Wreck_

She woke up because of the immense pain searing her skin like a branding iron. Her body swayed left and right, to and fro, giving her the sense that she was the prey now and not the predator. Something dreadfully sharp stabbed at her side as her body hit something that felt like wood. It was when the sway of her movement went right then around, did she finally open her eyes. Blackness met her vision while the pain continued to envelope her, spiraling down her spine and making her cry out in agony as her left side once again hit wood. Tears slipping down her face, snot coming out of her nose, she spit and bit on her lower lip to keep from crying out again. The pain was unbearable, but if she couldn't see then she was in far more trouble just by being bruised and broken. Tasting blood now, she closed her eyes and counted as far as she could until her left side met with the solid object. Twenty seconds, spin, fifteen seconds, spin, twenty seconds; was all she made out mentally. Opening her eyes again, she found a white light trying to make its way through a black object. Swearing as her left side pierced against flesh, she tried concentrating on the little bit of light.

Salt and grim mixed with a metallic wafted up her nose and she glanced around the dark space. She could barely make out her own nose, let alone her surroundings. The agonizing pain shooting across every bone in her body made her unable to manage even that bit of vision. As the pain tried to subside and her body spun around, she tried again and swore as the fifteen seconds sent her spiraling faster to the left side. Slowly her mind grasped around that something was keeping her wobbling in mid-air and the only thing that made sense was a ship or a carriage. Her shoulder hurt and hands unable to move. She wiggled fingers and found the rope that tied her together, angled awkwardly to keep her arms against her back. The rough material made her sick as she swayed back to the left, bracing as the impact sent another agonizing jolt of pain. Ribs were broken in more than two places, if not more. Something was dislocated, adding to the pain. She couldn't figure out what part of her body wasn't injured now since she was in mid-air and moving like a dangling piece of meat. Eyes meeting the dot of light, she squinted and struggled to make out what was outside of that little dot, beyond her blurring vision. Footsteps, pounded above and she aimed her head just slightly to see the dark shape of the rope going up and nothing else. Swaying back and spinning, she strangled her hearing and listened.

The only noise that came back to her was the beating of her heart as it protested the agonizing pain shooting in her left side. More tears slipped down her face, following the curve of her jaw bone and neck. A new pain met with her senses, reminding her that a bit of skin of her neck had been sliced and untreated. Closing her eyes, she began to cry openly now. She was in trouble and so far she didn't think she'd get out of it. Of all the times she'd put herself into predicaments, this time she was helpless. Syaoran appeared in her minds eye, brown hair swaying with her body. A gold crown sat on his head, double swords at his waist as he stood before her wearing a white and gold trim uniform only a king would wear. The smile that spread across his handsome, strong face made her weep all the more. Gloved hand stretched out, reaching for her. The pain that shot up her elbow and around her shoulders reminded her she couldn't reach out and grab that hand, yet it was enough just to envision him as her body continued its clockwork of pain. Then it disappeared as quickly as it came and the cries she let out now echoed the dark hollow space she occupied.

…

…

…

"Your highness…!" a voice called, getting Syaoran's attention. He barely moved his head to acknowledge the call, too tired to do so. Standing perfectly still, he waited a moment before controlling his emotions and turning to face the blue-haired knight jogging in a clank of metal. "They're waiting for you in the throne room." Eriol breathed out the moment he reached Syaoran.

"Yeah, I know." He turned his head, staring out at the ocean and the dozen of enemy ships at port. "Why do you think they're just sitting there?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. Dark rings had begun to form around his eyes, easily visible against his pale and tired complexion. He didn't bother to hide his emotions this time, not from Eriol. His friend and right-hand knight could see it all, could see how exhausted his king has become.

"To spook you, your highness," Syaoran's eyes snapped to his friend.

"Just because I am King now, doesn't mean you should get formal on me."

"No, but at times like this you're vulnerable." Eriol placed a hand against Syaoran's broad shoulder, wanting to reassure his best friend. "Especially when the enemy is showing familiar faces now." Syaoran closed his eyes briefly, breathing out at the truth of those words. The day Eriol had found out about Lucas and Sakura, his blue-haired friend had distanced him self from the entire court. Eriol had never liked what Sakura had done to his best friend, but he would always be thankful for what she had done in order to save his poisoned body. "Syaoran…" Eriol began and stopped.

"Have you found Lady Rika yet?" There was a pause and Eriol tried his best to gather the strength to ignore his King's needs. Slowly he shook his head, making Syaoran grit his teeth and keep from swearing openly. "I see," he turned away, heading towards the throne room and away from the view of the ocean.

"Syaoran…it's been two days. How long are you going to keep…?" Eriol started as he tried to keep up with his friend's brisk walk. The injury in his leg made it tough, the armor weighing down on him all the more restricting.

Syaoran stopped at statement, turning to face Eriol fully. His dark eyes were shaded from the lack of sleep, however sharp as he bore them into Eriol's intense aqua blue. "King Luther has been arrested for Lucas's wrong doing and treason against my father. Sir Haku kidnapped the princess of Loire as part of Lucas's plan to gain throne on an island that has been without a ruler for a decade, while others have slowly begun to stray from Avalon's courtship. I won't stop until I weasel out every last rat in this kingdom and if that means acting indifferent, Sir Eriol, then so be it," when Eriol said nothing, Syaoran turned on a heel, heading back down the long corridor.

He knew everyone was trying to get his mind off the current events. It wasn't working, not with Sakura missing and over a dozen people dead. The war was raging and there was nothing to stop it; not yet at least. Syaoran walked past the guards on duty, not meeting their eyes as they bowed and waited for their King to pass. The atmosphere was tense, his anger spiraling downwards, gathering up and ready to explode. It was like a tornado ready to tear apart the earth tree by tree, house by house, and brick by brick. Since the night of his return with a tired-out rogue and a badly injured one, the castle had been on alert. His decree to arrest Lucas was gone and now with a new one floating around with a heavy bounty for Sir Lucas, as well as, Sir Haku, plastered to every stone and every tree miles outwards, nothing was changing. The moment he walked through the gates of the castle, knights had rushed him inside. The former King was gravely ill and hadn't left his bed since Syaoran's departure. King Luther had been taken captive and held in a guest room with more guards than the unit Syaoran had thought would be on his side to capture Sir Lucas. Everything was just chaos, including his own mind.

It's been two days and they have gotten nowhere. The attacks ceased the moment the sun began to rise, either because they were losing men or they were trying to figure out a new alternative to break through Avalon's defense line. It had been all to obvious their enemy had wanted a war for some time now, their numbers rising as days passed, the attacks becoming far more than just random. Avalon wasn't going to fall to their wishes though; Syaoran was making sure of that. Avalon had always been powerful with numbers and allies on their side. Now that he was King, with the aid from his father's best men and new, unlikely allies that only Syaoran knew about, they were more powerful. Copper Island may have had the upper hand in the beginning, approaching as an ally, but their attacks were weak. They were going to win, whether it took days or weeks, maybe months, Avalon was going to come out of this declaration of war with nothing but pride. Syaoran only wished that Sakura was there by his side to witness it.

Syaoran entered the throne room, ignoring the standing and the bowing, ignoring his mother's stern gaze as he approached the dais and sat without a word in the space where his father should be sitting. He wasn't happy about the situations nor was he happy about dealing with another ruler from another kingdom. Hands on either side of the throne, he finally gave the room his attention. Witnesses ranged from commoners to knights from Galore, to his own men. He caught his cousins red stare, holding Lyri in her arms as they sat in the back of the room against the cold stone wall. Naoko sat with them, her head bowed as she avoided the looks from others. Syaoran knew from rumors and Koji that Naoko had been chosen to marry into Lucas's family and vanished soon after that. Silent, Syaoran continued his unspoken inspection of the room. The mahogany curtains were drawn, shutting out the light and the view of the enemy at bay. Queen Yelan placed a cold hand on his, getting his attention. Sharp eyes read him easily, seeing through his hard demeanor before removing her hand and placing it neatly against her skirts. No one spoke, no one moved, and the second Eriol entered from the side to stand his ground as his fellow comrade and commander of the knew line of Kings own, Syaoran began.

"King Luther, are you ready to confess the treason you hold against the former King Xiao Lang?" Syaoran asked, his voice booming in the room. Someone let out a strangled noise and he had a feeling it was the King himself.

"I call it rubbish. You should know that I would never—"King Luther's ice blue orbs met Syaoran's equally. Syaoran cut him off, face expressionless.

"Sir Lucas of Galore has taken the Princess of Loire." He stated bluntly. "Your own sister's kingdom fell in order for this theory of his to come to reality, thinking that he would become King instead. You will hold your tongue until you confess that you are apart of this fetish of Lucas's." The man standing next to him, started at that.

"You have no evidence that is why Princess Sakura has disappeared." He barked voice shaky as it echoed in the room. Syaoran gave him a once over, placing a name with the white ashen face of wrinkles and anger. His dark eyes met Syaoran's wanting him to deny his statement, challenging him as a young adult.

"I have the word of one man that was sent to take her life numerous times since she's arrived in this country." Syaoran barely moved as he spoke, letting his fingers play with the end of the chairs arm. He wanted so dearly to draw his sword and use it against them, but to do that would mean a second war on a second kingdom.

"The word of a dead man, your highness," was the snide remark, bringing out a few laughs from the Galore knights.

"_That is enough for me, Duke Mariette_." Syaoran seethed.

"Your judgment is clouded, how do we know that she is the true heir of the Loire throne? We never once set eyes on this woman and yet you claim she is the princess from a kingdom that was announced demolished by your own father!" Duke Mariette snapped, getting a rise out of a few people Syaoran didn't see. Eriol placed a hand on Syaoran, reassuring and holding him back at the same time. Syaoran breathed in and out before tilting his head, eyes on King Luther alone.

"Demolished, because of Galore's plan to overthrow the entire royal family, which included their own, without the proper heirs in line, it would automatically fall to the next kin of the Galore family—Lucas!"

"I will not deny that Lucas has been peculiar in the last decade, but I am telling you the truth about myself." King Luther glanced from knight to knight before letting his dark eyes land back on Syaoran. "I have heard rumors of Loire's overthrow, but I did not think—"

"Your sister was the Queen of Loire, you didn't think it was odd that she stopped writing or even stopped visiting the family?" Queen Yelan asked her brow arched as she sat comfortable in her chair beside Syaoran. Syaoran glanced at his mother, having forgotten about that bit of information. When he turned back to Luther, he saw the humor in his expression.

"My sister agreed to that marriage to get away from Galore. She was always the outcast; it was befitting that she would go across seas and finally stop talking to us. I saw nothing that was out of the ordinary." He crossed his arms then, getting comfortable standing before the steps of the dais. The movement caused a stir in some of the knights standing guard and the room tensed up. Duke Mariette made a weird noise and fell silent when all eyes went to him.

"Your highness, may I add that even your own flesh and blood have stopped all contacts with you the moment your…daughter married into the White Kingdom." The Duke stated, his eyes going from Syaoran to Yelan in a matter of flickers. His smugness made Syaoran's skin boil.

"Duke Mariette," Queen Yelan said slowly, eyes like coals as she bore them into his own. "My daughter announced her disengagement to our family in order to live the life with a commoner. Something she was warned would happen the moment she fell in love with someone of lower caste." With quick fluid movements she was standing, three others coming to her aide as she fixed her elegant skirts. "This meeting has tired me in my old age," she turned and bowed to Syaoran as he stood, kissing her softly on the knuckles. "_I would like to speak with you later,"_ she whispered so only he heard. Syaoran nodded as he bowed once more. The room fell silent as everyone stood and bowed respectfully to her departure. Meilin stood as well, leaving with a wide-eyed Lyri in tow.

Syaoran waited, taking his time to get the attention back. His eyes roamed the room before landing on a familiar face. Koji was like a blur in the crowd, wearing the color of Loire as well as Avalon; he looked like any other knight. If it weren't for the scar on his cheek and the gloves holding his sword at bay against his side, no one would know the wiser. He made a gesture to Syaoran before backing away and disappearing. "King Luther, we have begun to talk in circles in the last two days since my return." Syaoran gazed at the older man, still standing. "Whether you confess your treason or not, the court of Avalon and all of its witnesses see that the Kingdom of Galore has aligned itself with the enemy. That in itself is treason enough to have you arrested."

"That's preposterous!"

"We are at war, King Luther!" Syaoran snapped, hand on his sword hilt. "Nothing will change my mind about your kingdom's involvement in the kidnapping of Princess Sakura or the fact that my father is ill from a poison we have discovered comes from the roots in Galore." His shadowed gaze turned to the man beside him. The room was deafly silent as the awaited his words. "Duke Mariette, yourself and King Luther may still be a guest in my kingdom, but your tour is over. I will have two of my trusted guards with you, Duke Mariette at all times. Dismissed,"

Syaoran left through the side door of the throne room, hidden behind a banister and a vase the size of him. Not many knew of the hidden doors and corridors and he was grateful for the escape. Coming out the other end and walking up a flight of stairs, Syaoran went in search for the king of rogues. Easier said than done, the King of rogues was one man that blended in with his surroundings. Syaoran stopped at an entrance and waited, listening to the other side for a body. Hearing nothing but his own heartbeat, he pushed the hidden wall opened and stepped out. The sun blazed in the corridor he had occupied not too long ago. The oceans breeze making its way up the tall cliff and chilling the afternoon's haze. Straightening, he looked around and caught sight of one soldier. The medal of his armor glinted with the sun as he stood his ground, head slowly bobbing in a trance. Syaoran frowned, knowing the man was probably sleeping on the job. Moving to give the knight a piece of his mind, he stopped. A sound like a whistle caught his attention coming from above. Brown orbs dilated as he searched and listened intently, letting his breathing become slow as his intent grew. Moving in a breeze of cloth, he leaned over the balcony and stared up. A shadowed figure hung from the story above, grinning madly like the fool that he was.

"Aya's awake; she wants to speak with ye." Koji whispered down, disappearing just as easily. Syaoran's heart sped up as he moved away from the balcony. He couldn't express how ecstatic he was that she was awake. The only witness to a man-hunt that could prove that Galore was involved with the Copper Isles and Sakura's kidnapping.

…

…

…

Motion sickness would be an understatement. It was becoming a mix between the constant swaying and the jabbing pain that continued to escalade. By now, she had gotten used to the jolt of white, hot agonizing pain and it scared her. She was still alive in what felt like years passing. The darkness hiding her gave her no sense of days and time. Only the feeling of longing allowed her to believe she'd been in the same position for more than a twenty-four hour period. Nothing changed since she'd awoken from agonizing unconsciousness—nothing except for the smell and the numbing pain. No one had come down to the darkness in where she now called "home" and her body was becoming a strangled mass of skin and bones. She felt her ribs pushing against her tattered clothing, the one broken bone slowly numbing and healing wrong, and she could smell the grim as it got stronger. It was making her sick as she swayed to and fro, hitting the wood sides of her barriers. A part of her skin had gotten so raw she was afraid to look at it the moment light touched it—if light ever touched it again. There hadn't been light in a long time, not even the little hole she had grown feelings for. Her imagination was still so vivid, though, maddening her senses. A part of her figured that's the intent of her captors, wanting her to go mad before she died. Allow her to lose what strength she had to fight before disposing of her. Long ago, she was a hard cookie to kill, but now…she was sure the moment her feet touched ground that would be the end of her life.

Death was something she was willing to achieve, yet it wasn't something she wanted for herself. In the present situation, that would make it too easy for her captors. Her will was still strong, the will to live and see her friends and family, to see Syaoran again. In the moments of swaying, she fell asleep multiple times like the sway was rocking her in a caress. Every time her eyes would shut, she would envision him. It was because she could still see his face in her minds eye she was still able to stay alive. A few times she'd cried so much and called out to him that the nightmares would suddenly invade her darkness. Twice she'd envisioned a hand coming out of thin air, strangling her and waiting until she'd hit the sides just one more time that her rib would puncture her heart. It was in those moments that she'd wake and find her body on the ground. Wooden and wet, the smell of the sea so strong she knew she was on a boat. At least they weren't keeping her up in the air, dangling by a rope so thick that eventually it would cut right through her bones. Her body ached more when she was laying flat on the floor of the wet abyss, muscles deteriorating as they bunched and strangled her sense of feeling. The pain would become so unbearable that she'd pass out from it and wake again in mid-air, hitting the sides in the twenty seconds it took to pierce her broken ribs.

Something warm and thick slipped down her face, finding the curvature of her jaw bone. Licking her dry, parched lips on instinct she took in the blood. Nothing nutritious about it, but she was becoming desperate for some salvation. Her nose was bleeding from the source of injuring within her body. As the millionth time came around and her ribs jabbed against the inner skin, she closed her eyes and counted softly. It was all she could do, there was no one to talk to, no one to gaze at; nothing. This time, as tears slipped down her face and mixed with the fresh blood oozing from her nose, she envisioned Syaoran like he'd been when they were hunting. Dressed in black and dark green, double swords at his waist, belts criss-crossing to hold them intact against his strong waist. She envisioned that strong physique as he ran through the forest at her side, leaping and landing over the mass shadows of the darkness. Her last moments with him were running after a rat that was probably long since gone. She never did find out what happened to the thief-gone-bad-rogue, and she never found out if Aya had survived that fall. A fall she will always dream about, it was a nightmare come alive and she survived to the point where blood was slipping down her face constantly and her body was hurting every twist and turn it made against the rock of the wooden cage.

Syaoran would always be in her minds eye, keeping her company as if he was truly in front of her. Her memories of him were the only thing keeping her sane, just like the thought of her reunion with her brother kept her moving on during the eleven years it took her to finally make it to Avalon. The tears slipped faster and faster as she thought of both Syaoran and Touya, eyes remaining shut to the point of unconsciousness once again.

…

…..

…

_It's been a week and still nothing, why can't I find anything!?_ Syaoran repeated in his head over and over again, swearing and mentally abusing his cowardice. Trapped in his own castle with guards and family to keep him from leaving the gates, Syaoran chose to stare at maps instead. Maps, windows, and at the fleet that continued to sway on the shorelines of Avalon's beach. The attacks from the enemy were a constant on and off switch. At nightfall the sky glowed with the fires of burning crops and dying people, the sounds of yelling and clank of metal on metal filling the once peaceful night. During the day, it was smoke and the strong stench of failure while both sides recuperated. Neither side was giving up, especially not him. King Xiao Lang was still alive and fatally ill, but alive nonetheless. Syaoran chose to use the time he spent with his father as the time to come up with ideas to get Sakura back, to no avail. He'd barely slept since it began. The only time he'd managed to find a wink of shut-eye, a nightmare would invade his mind. Darkness filled with blood and yelling, of Sakura's face and the face of his formidable enemy would keep him from resting. By the third night, Syaoran gave up on sleep and kept his mind busy with maps and sketches.

Staring at a white sheet of parchment, he tried to circle a week's ride on horseback from the point where Sakura had been taken. There was a dozen possibilities, whether Sir Haku had chosen to go full out without rest of space out his run. He mapped out where they would have gone if they were on foot and mapped out where they'd be if they managed to get a ship. Anywhere was possible and his crazed mind was making it impossible to think straight. No one wanted to be around him, no one wanted to help him in fear his temper would get the best of them and they would see a close death. At one point Syaoran had been able to breach his own castle, going out on the field to let out some pent-up steam. He'd taken a dozen or so lives, surprising the enemy into retreat. It was when he returned bloody and slightly scathed his gaze sullen and seeing passed enemy and foe, did his family take drastic measures. Queen Yelan ordered him to remain inside the castle walls, to never set foot on the courtyard otherwise she would find a way to revoke his crown. How he was supposed to accomplish separating his love and lust for a princess that was taken from him right underneath his nose?

He trusted no one, spoke to no one, ordered the servants out when they tried to feed him, and yelled at the Queen of Avalon when she ordered him to see his dying father. The entire kingdom of Avalon knew that the King was slowly going mad. Syaoran blamed him self for not seeing the deceit, for leaving Sakura alone in the woods. Guilt played at his subconscious, eating away his soul. He knew Sakura could take care of her self and no one saw that coming. She'd been taken right under their nose. Aya felt the same guilt as he. When the rogue awoke from her coma, she'd been hysterical. She knew what had happened; she just couldn't do anything about it. No one could do anything about it. Sir Haku had hidden his betrayal from everyone in the court and there were more knights just like him, hiding in the darkness. The day the decree for the arrest, dead or alive, had been sent out all over Avalon, a number of knights disappeared under their noses. Knights that were on Sir Lucas's side, knights that wanted to join another Kingdom. Syaoran's father announced that if anyone is found guilty of treason they will not be given a trail, merely a death penalty.

Syaoran lifted his head up slightly at the soft tap on the door. Ignoring it, knowing whoever was on the other side probably wanted to give him a lecture, he continued to sketch out lines on the map. The door opened and shut, the heavy wooden panels creaking as the visitor stepped through. Syaoran didn't look up as a shadow overlapped his work. The light from behind him hit his back and nothing else, the slit of a window not wide enough to brighten up the rest of the room. The clutter of armor and weapons, rolled parchments and old ancient maps, sat against far walls and tables.

"Your highness…uh …?" Syaoran looked up, getting a squeak of surprise from the visitor. Naoko stepped back, back pressed against the door as if to escape. Syaoran's dark eyes were rounded with black, his lack of sleep showing more and more as his sunken cheeks bore hair all around his jaw line. Taking a deep breath, she held up the plate in her hand and stepped forward. "They asked me to bring this to you." Her voice was soft as she slowly walked to the work table he crouched over.

"I'm not hungry," he snapped making Naoko flinch. Syaoran went back to his map, sketching a new line across the ocean to the castle. "Thank you, though, Lady Naoko." He said in an even tone. Placing the plate on a rack of weapons, she curtsied and turned ready to bolt out the door. "Sakura…Sakura and you got close, correct?" he said suddenly, stopping her in her tracks. Naoko turned around, seeing him still sketching on the map.

Fidgeting with the cover of her blue skirts, she nodded and stopped, he wasn't looking at her. "She told me a lot about Greenland Island while we were traveling, nothing about you or Sir Eriol—"she stopped, covering her mouth quickly. Syaoran glanced up then, pupils dilating as he took in her slight form. "That's…not what you wanted to hear…is it?"

"It's alright," Syaoran blew out a huff of air, straightening. "The Island was magnificent when I was trapped there, you might be able to see its beauty if…"

"She's coming back, your highness." Naoko interjected with a half smile, wondering if this was why the King of Avalon had become so distant from everyone. "You know her way better than me, just like Koji figured out who she was when we arrived to Crescent City and how the desert wolves didn't hurt us when we were attacked by those slave traders." Naoko covered her mouth again, giggling this time at his raised brow. "Princess Sakura is one that has high enough sprits _she will return_. When I was taken away from my home, I was sure it was the end. The months I spent traveling and picking up other girls from all over…all the Lady did was throw a knife and take me back, like it was nothing."

"Naoko, why don't you speak against King Luther? It was his kingdom—"

Naoko shook her head stubbornly, letting her brown locks to cover bits of her face as she cut him off. "My mother sold me to them; the royal family had nothing to do with it. I fell for the wrong man and struggled to listen to my mother when she said I was to be wed to Sir Lucas of Galore. As much as King Luther has done wrong, that wasn't something he was apart of."

"Well, if you changed your mind…" he winked, making Naoko blush. "So, Sakura and you met the desert wolf tribe." His aim for some kind of conversation made her more comfortable, her smile brightening as she nodded and watched him. He looked tired, not just from appearance but from the way he spoke and she sympathized.

"Not officially…I know the town of Moons Bay and the tribe have it out for each other, but the slave traders invaded and since we had something in common, they helped us escape." At the memory she lost her smile, moving around the small table holding a roll of maps. She let her finger play with the ribbon holding the bunch together. "I didn't really know her then; she was like an angel sent from the lords the way she just picked up those weapons and led the men away…"

"When we get the chance, I would very much like to hear that story Lady Naoko." Syaoran said softly when she didn't continue. Naoko nodded, tears brimming her eyes. Fixing her glasses, she gave him a sheepish smile.

"We'll tell it to you together, your highness." Naoko curtsied, smiling bright as he bowed back. A shadow lurked around the corner, catching Syaoran's attention even before he bowed to Naoko. His eyes narrowing, he placed a hand on his sword and stopped as Koji came out, hooded and smiling like the rogue that he was.

"I'm sure when this is all over the Princess has lots of stories to trade with all of us." He added his two senses, removing his hood as Naoko squeaked in surprise. "Still on yer toes even though ye look like death?" he asked a minute later, making Syaoran scowl.

"Did you find anything?" Syaoran asked ignoring the judgmental gaze the rogue was giving him.

"No, but…Gunnar is running back from milord's with someone who may be able to help us." Koji ran a hand over the map Syaoran was working on, gloved fingers lightly brushing the fresh marks. The look on his face made Syaoran skeptical, saying nothing as the rogue turned his head to Naoko.

"Who…?" Naoko and Syaoran chorused, when the rogue didn't say anything further.

"That strange and unique warrior…Nartake I believe he called himself."

"Nartake's in Avalon," Syaoran voiced, shaking his head. He wasn't surprised in the least.

"You're acquainted with the bizarre man? Yes, of course ye are. Yer acquainted with my sister, who somehow made it into the Queen's good grace." Koji eyed the sandwich Naoko brought. "Now, I'm pretty sure if the Princess were here, yer highness, she would be doubly upset that her beloved didn't eat to keep his strength up. Not to mention he went on a suicide attempt a few nights ago to take out a whole army on his own."

"Sakura may not find out about that." Syaoran warned, crossing the room and taking the handed plate. "Again, thank you Lady Naoko for the food. I'll…try…to eat it."

"Lady Meilin made it,"

"_Try_ is the key word." He laughed, getting Naoko to smile as Koji shook his head amused. Making a face he took a bite of the sandwich, placed the plate down and pointed a finger at the circle he was sketching on the map. "If Nartake is indeed coming, then I may have a plan…only if that means Sakura is on a boat. I haven't calculated…" he began with a mouth full of bread.

"They must be, I've had trusted men search the cities with that sketch of Sir Haku and Sir Lucas. No one's seen the knights nor seen a female with the princess' description." Koji cut off, both hands flat on the round table. Naoko sat gingerly on a stool, watching the two males as they suddenly had a stare down.

"Do you think maybe Lucas took her back to Galore?" Naoko asked. Neither answered, making her roll her eyes as Syaoran moved his gaze first and began attacking the map. From her angle the lines and circles were beginning to take shape, revealing his desperation to find Sakura. A star marked the space where they had lost her, lines going in every other direction. Naoko tried to figure it out as the two males talked it out. Koji's gloved hands pointed out the cities where she could be and took hold of the coal Syaoran was using, crossing out the cities where she obviously wasn't. That's when she saw it, the line leading towards the beach. "Here,"

"What—?" they looked up as she walked around the table, taking the coal from Koji and marking the space.

"You said Sakura was taken here." She pointed at the star, ignoring their gazes as she pushed up her glasses and traced over the King's line. "They either need her for something or just trying to make your life miserable, either way it would be easier to have taken her to the beach where a boat was waiting." She drew the line to the cliffs end and stopped, biting on her lower lip. It's been a week, but distance can be made on sea faster than if one walked. Let's say they had a ship amongst the enemy, waiting…"

"Naoko we already…" her hazel eyes were sharp as she looked up at Syaoran. He went silent immediately, getting a smug look from Koji.

"There's no reason for Sir Lucas to have gone to the Copper Islands or Galore, especially since King Luther is here. So in a weeks time, they made it this far and soon they'll reach…"

"Greenland Island,"

…

…..

…

She was dreaming more and more now, the days going by like a blur. Considering she lost sense of time the moment she was tied, hung, and held captive—she wasn't at all surprised when she stopped paying attention to the real world. The constant banging against the wooden wall had finally taken a toll on her left side, numbing her entire body. Every time she hit, she didn't wince or cry out, the blood coming from her nose had come to a stop as well. She was weak, but alive. In her dreams, she was healthy with nothing but a mark to prove that something happened to her. Her family was there; King Fujitaka and her step-mother Queen Talia. Touya was laughing with a bark as his beloved Nakuru told a tale. Everyone was in high spirits and white. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she was imaging the otherworld. The only thing that wasn't right was the absence of her own body. Her entire family laughed and joked, drank wine the color of blood, and ate food black as darkness. The colors were so significant, she tried to reach out to them, but couldn't. Her pale skin passed through the first object and rose in mist. Shaking her head, she turned the other way and began walking. The laughing continued without her presence, making her depressed and scared. A breeze much like the swaying of her dying body, pushed against her short strands of hair into her face.

In her dream, someone appeared before her and stopped. No face was apparent, shrouded in a dark hood that matched their clothing. From the way they held themselves, sword at their side, she figured they were male. Gloved hands reached out and stopped, head whipping to the side as someone else appeared before her. This one she knew all to well, having dreamt of him over and over again. Syaoran stood there, pale face and dirty. Blood marking his temple and hands, he reached out to her and mouthed something. No words left his lips, only a hissing noise followed shortly by a crack that boomed her awake. Eyes flying open, she took in the darkness as her swaying grew intense. A clap loud enough to jolt her heart sent chills running down her spine. The boat swayed, sending her body to ricochet against the wooden walls. By now, splinters began to pierce her grimy body. The rope holding her up in mid-air snapped and she went flying across the room, hitting the ground painfully in a splash of salt water. Again a clap so loud she cried out louder than the pain shooting across her spine, the boat soaring upwards and crashing down. The ocean was audible, splashing against the boats walls, spraying into the holes of the bottom. Spitting, she realized she was in trouble, bound as she was, laying on the floor with water that continued to gain in mass.

Her throat was sore and dry from crying day and night. Tongue scrapped against her lips desperately, voice hollow as she tried to call out. A gulp of cold, salty sea met with her face instead and she chocked, spitting out the rancid water. Staying silent, she let the ship roll her to the ends, finding sanction against wooden piles. The rope had snapped, following after her like a long twisting tail. Body too tired to try and escape she rested her head against the walls and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Her ribs had pierced through skin, fresh blood seeping out. Weakness swallowed her whole into unconsciousness sooner than the ship went flying in the air again. When she awoke again, someone was touching her. The pain that escaladed sent her screaming. The sound muffled by something shoved into her mouth. Tears blurred her vision, dehydration and coming death kept her from fighting. The pain continued as the fingers played and pushed at her ribcage, heart beat thundering against her chest as she hyperventilated back into unconsciousness for the third time.

Her dream this time consisted of white stars and dark figures. The cloak figure continued to beckon for her, but she wouldn't budge—couldn't budge. A hand held her in place, contradicting to the gloved hand wanting her. She blinked as the white stars fluttered around in an exotic movement, like butterflies taking flight as the figures sharpened in masses. Opening her mouth, she slowly shook her head and turned to the figure at her side. Red against the white background, blood slipped down his face and enveloped her arms. She moved to wipe it away and stopped as her fingers dissolved into a black hole. A scream so loud, it woke her from her dream, escaped her lips. Tears dripped down the corners of her eyes as she awoke. What she saw made her stop suddenly, staring up at the dark sky of stars and the Milky Way. No cloud was in sight, the moon large against the bright, twinkling stars. She couldn't move, her fingers twitching to touch and feel. Allowing her head to tilt to the side, she blinked back the tears from her dreams and stared at the ruin surrounding her now. The darkness from the ship felt like a figment now as stones and wooden planks littered all around.

A tattered and ripped banner fluttered with the soft breeze encircling her. Squinting, she made out two dragon heads holding up a sword and her heart sank. The insignia of Loire stood before her on a red cloth, trapped between a boulder that once been apart of a dais and a pillar that once held up a balcony. Bringing her vision to rest on the night sky, she stared disbelievingly as her heart thundered. She couldn't move her body and when she tried, it brought about a new fit of pain. Her ribs felt like they'd been strapped against her body, the odd feeling of bandages allowed her to calculate numerous injuries and the all too familiar feeling of rope still hung against her ankles. She was a prisoner in her own kingdom, kingdom long forgotten, long since traveled too. A kingdom she was supposed to be fighting for. Stones cracked as someone approached, the wind tickling her nose as her hair brushed against her tired skin. Not wanting to see who the kidnappers were, she shut her eyes and willed sleep to return. She'd rather spend an eternity in her dreams than relive the nightmare of her kingdom.

The footsteps stopped and the strong stench of sea and burnt ash wafted through her senses. She recognized the sandalwood scent as well and her heartbeat faster. "Welcome home, Princess Sakura," was all she heard before falling unconscious in fear.

…

…..

…

A wolf howled at the moon, its large vast glow illuminating the night and all of Avalon. The shapes of the enemy ship swayed against the ocean as they remained on alert. It was the second night they were both on a stand still. King Syaoran ordered an attack to take place the moment the sun met with the hills, allowing his other plan to send Koji and Nartake back to the Greenland Isles to take place. Shrouded in the darkness of the night, he watched as guards walked along the highest part of their defense line before making a dash down to the garden, through the brushes and down the flight of stone stairs to the ocean below Avalon's castle. Waiting were three horses patiently kneading the sand as the two men wearing blacker than black clothing packed the horses. The hair on his hair stood on end as he made way towards them, allowing his presence to be known.

"Koji…" his got out, making sure that the rogue knew it was him who approached. Not many knew about the beach just below the castle, but he wasn't going to take chances that the wrong person did. Syaoran glanced around at the shadows, taking in his castle above before staring at the bright round moon. The wolf howled a song he knew all too well, bringing back memories he wished to deny entry. Looking back at the group, he sighed. "Is everything set?" he asked when the king of rogues tilted his head in greeting.

"Just 'bout," their voices were low, not wanting it to carry.

"You know what to do when you come across Sir Lucas." He stated eyes sharp. Koji grinned, eyeing the king with amusement.

"Is that a command yer highness or a question?"

"Take it however you want rogue, I just wish I could be going." The black horse Koji was attending to bayed at the sand, snorting the same amusement that was evident on the rogues face.

"This one's duties are needed here," the second man said from the park horse. Syaoran nodded, depressed. He hadn't been surprised when Nartake appeared at the castle, bearing a formal letter from Touya to Queen Yelan and King Xiao Lang regarding his sister. It was the only evidence so far that proved Loire still had an heir to the throne.

"Don't worry, ye will have enough troubles here once the morning's attacks commence." Koji said, slapping his gloved hands together as he finished with the saddle bags. Approaching Syaoran, he bowed low. "My men are at ye disposal, of course the Lady Aya will handle the rest."

"Again, I appreciate the help. The knights of Avalon are weary know that we've lost more to betrayal. The troops from my sister's kingdoms shall be coming shortly. We will win this tomorrow, not a day more." He eyed Nartake, before letting his gaze wander over the ocean. "They won't win, not with a surprise attack from unlikely soldiers. I will be coming to Greenland Island, tell her that."

"Your highness," the two bowed low, receiving the same gratitude and respect from him. Arm up in farewell they walked the two horses towards the dark woods disappearing from sight. Syaoran watched them until they left, his mind wrapping around the hate he felt for the fleet hidden on the ocean and for the man that was miles away with his beloved.

"_We will win this," _he said loudly, going back up the stairway to start their final attack.

**To be continued…**

Princess of Thieves has come a long way from 2006, the writing and the storyline; everything about it has changed and grown up. I'm in love with this story; it's one of the reasons why I push myself forward in trying to create this other world. I've abandoned it once before, but since my return last year I'm moving at a pace that makes it easy.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for the reviews and support.


End file.
